A Basketball Affair
by My Veggie Burger
Summary: The life of Serena Charles is turned upside down when she conspires a plot to destroy her married basketball coach Mr.Darien Shields. What she never expects results in a scandalous basketball affair, and consequences that could destroy both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

You know, I've never understood why some people are afraid of the dark. I've always embraced it, been the most comfortable in its midst, and now? Now, darkness hides the shameful person that I have become; a person that I no longer even recognize. I don't even know when and how these changes occurred, but here I am, a 21 year old junior in college, and in the biggest scandal I'll probably ever face in my life. You're probably wondering what could be so horrible during a period that should be amongst the best time of my life huh? Hmm, well let me tell you a little bit about myself so you can begin to get the big picture.

I'm your typical college junior…I suppose. My name's Serena Charles. I'm a chemistry major, an A student to boot. I am actively involved in the student government, a student researcher, volleyball player, member of an illustrious sorority, and a starting member of my school's varsity basketball team. I'm 5'9, blonde with blue eyes, an extremely fit body, and in the eyes of the world, I possess a very caring and pleasant personality. Did I mention that I have early acceptance into medical school? I guess you could say I'm what many guys at my school dream about. *giggles* There's no doubt that I could have any guy on this campus that I want. It would be too easy really. **Too easy**. Herein perhaps is the root of my problem. You see, although I have countless men at my disposable, I have no interest whatsoever in any of them. And don't go there, I am certainly not gay. Yet I've never dated one guy at my school. Not one. But they all try. Oh, do they ever try. It's gotten to the point that their efforts just annoy me. I've become the acclaimed sexy virgin that every boy on this campus wants the glory of conquering. Like I'd ever give any of those fools the time of day. Anyways, let's get back to my problem.

At some point, whether unconsciously or consciously, I plotted to destroy one guy in particular that sincerely just made my skin crawl. Introducing Darien Shields. I hated him so much it was stifling me alive. And he hadn't even tried to pursue me like all the other idiots, but he made my life a living hell on a daily basis. There were no romantic inclinations on his part, and I certainly never entertained any romantic thoughts about him, but he pushed me to that point everyday, that point where I wanted to bash my basketball into his face. He never called me by my given name, not once. He opted for pet names such as "" or "Heffa", and insisted on making my life miserable. He treated no other girl this way; just me.

Then, I got the ingenious idea of how to make him pay. Why not make him fall in love with me, the person he despised so much, and then crush his little heart like a used soda can? It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. There was no way that my plan could go wrong. I would have him eating out of my hands before too long….

Thinking back now, I don't know why I never considered the toll this plan would take on me. I never considered I may be affected, and by the time that I did, it was too late. I had fallen hard and fast for Mr. Darien Shields, and I had become his obsession. Oh, I neglected to mention that Mr. Shields, the current love of my life, is my married basketball coach. Yeah, I can see the wheels turning in your head. I guess we should just start from the beginning….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! This is my first story and any feedback is much appreciated. Reviews motivate me to write more so keep 'em coming! In general my chapters will be the size of this one or a little shorter depending on time availability. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Oh yea…I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Everything else in this story belongs to me. On to the next chapter!

Chapter 2

"Geez Serena, do you wanna pack the kitchen sink into your car too while you're at it?"

I looked up from the box I was about to lift, turning to stare at my little brother with an amused smile on my face.

"Look Sammy, if these little boxes are too heavy for your tiny pre-adolescent muscles you don't have to lift them. I don't want you being unable to father any kids in the future now."

"Ha ha "Pencil Neck", very funny. I'm just saying. You're moving onto a campus that's at the most a 40 minute drive from your home. Is it really necessary to pack most of your room?!"

"Now, now, Sammy, a girl has many needs. What if there's an event, and I left the perfect matching pair of shoes here and didn't have 40 minutes to come get it? A girl must always be prepared."

I didn't need to look to know that he was rolling his eyes at my back.

"Whatever. Women are crazy."

Laughing at his expression, I ran and encircled him into my arms while placing a huge wet kiss on his cheeks.

He immediately tried to push me away while wiping off his cheek.

"Ewww Serena germs"

"You know you love my kisses baby bro, you should just stop fronting," I chastised him.

"One of these days Serena, one of these days… Call me when you're ready to go. I'm going inside for a drink."

"Okie dokie!"

I returned to my prior task and finally packed my last box of shoes into the back seat of my Honda Civic. It had taken one packed trip with my Daddy's truck, and now a second trip with my car, but I was finally ready to go down and start putting my dorm room together. Living on a small island had its disadvantages, but there were definite advantages, such as being about 35 minutes from my school, that I loved.

Walking back into the house, I headed to the balcony at the front of my bedroom. Leaning over and laying my head atop the post, I looked out at the picturesque ocean view that met me every time I stood in that spot. The sun was setting on the horizon, and I watched as a ferry boat sped by a cruising sailboat off in the distance. Hard to believe that summer had now officially ended. It seemed like just yesterday we all walked across that stage for graduation, but that was in reality three months ago, and most of my friends had left to start college abroad or were like me, preparing to start at our local university. Reminiscing on graduation brought a nostalgic smile to my face.

It was such an exciting time. I had graduated valedictorian of my class after an impressive senior year. Being captain of both the girls volleyball and basketball teams and handling a part time job at a clothing store had been immensely time consuming, but if I could go back I wouldn't change a thing. So long as my grades remained top notch I was fine with my lifestyle, and my parents allowed it. Having early acceptance to medical school in Cuba through a program with our local university since my sophomore year of high school, I knew that I would be attending college at home. I didn't really mind, and it was an added bonus that all graduating high school valedictorians and salutatorians of the territory attended the local university all expenses paid, but it was sad seeing many of my friends leave to attend school abroad. College would be different. It would be much harder. I had already decided that I was done with sports. Since I wasn't going to be playing in the WNBA, I figured it made a lot more sense to fully focus on my studies to maintain the 3.7 GPA that was necessary during my freshman year for my pre med program and to a lesser extent my scholarship. I would be evaluated again after my third semester for continued promotion into the med program. I could not mess up this opportunity. Out of my entire high school class, only three of us were picked. Oh well, I guess it would be enough to see them on breaks, and in four years time I'd be off to med school in Cuba too. Sighing, I glanced out over the balcony one last time and headed inside.

"Sammy, I'm ready let's go!"

As my 13 year old brother walked into the room, I walked through the living room to my parents' room where I informed them that I was heading down to campus and taking Sammy with me to help unpack and set up my room.

Ten minutes later we were on the road, my sun roof open as we headed down to the university. Having checked in and acquired my key earlier, we set about unpacking the last of my things from the car and setting up my room. Three hours later, we both sat on the bed admiring our handiwork.

"Alright kid, let's get you home. I don't want your mommy worried."

He glared at me as he proceeded to stuff his hands with a bulk of my snacks. I've always wondered where that boy food goes.

After dropping Sammy home and an embarrassing lecture from my mother about being responsible, remembering my virtues I had learned in church, and a promise that I would visit on the weekends, I hugged my family goodbye and headed down to my dorm room. It was a long and uncomfortable night but I expected as much. I have never slept well on the fist night in any new bed and that didn't look like it was about to change.

The following day, my roommate appeared. Cheryl was also a local student that had graduated salutatorian of her class, and we exchanged information about our majors and such. She was a biology major, and I laughed as she grimaced when I told her I was chemistry. I usually got that reaction. The days flew by after that, and before I knew it, I had formed a click with four girls that graduated from my high school class. There was Amy, an outstanding tennis player and undercover nerd that had also been one of the three accepted into the med program, Raye, my opinionated hot headed friend, Lita my old basketball teammate that loved a good fight, and Mina, who we usually called the dumb blonde of the group. We usually ate lunch together in the cafeteria, and it was always amusing trying to ignore all the stares we received when we walked in. In an effort to stay in shape and keep my extracurricular resume intact, I decided to play intramural volleyball, but refused to play when approached by the official school team. Their reputation was despicable and I would not dedicate my time to such a team even if I hadn't already decided not to play. The girls didn't ask me to play again, and I was real glad that they quickly got the picture. One day, while walking to class, I was approached by a girl that I hadn't met before.

" Hey you!" I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yea, I'm sorry but I wasn't sure if you were the person I was looking for. Your name's Serena right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

She smiled and extended her hand to me.  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Andrea, and I'm a member of the girls basketball team here. I've been hoping to see you around because I heard you were pretty good, and I wondered if you'd like to play with us?"  
I wasn't surprised that Andrea knew who I was. After all, the island was only 42 square miles and word got around.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm done with basketball. I've got a course load that's out of this world and I just don't have time anymore. I need to focus on my future."

"Aw, come on, you can do both. How about coming to some of the practices? We'll work with your schedule."

"No, I really can't, I'm sorry. I've got too much to do. Look I've got to get to class but it was nice meeting you."

"Ok, ok. Just tell me you'll think about it."

I stood back and regarded Andrea in her vest, jeans, and her ponytail. A determined look was plastered on her face. She seemed like the type of person that didn't take no for an answer. I smirked a little to myself. Well unfortunately she didn't know who she was dealing with, but I would just agree so I didn't hurt her feelings.

"Ok, I'll think about it. Nice meeting you, and see you around."

I walked away quickly before she had the chance to say anything else.

Over the next two weeks, Andrea became an ever present thorn in my side. It seemed like she just popped up everywhere I was, and she persistently kept asking me to join the team, or at least attend practice one night to check it out. When I couldn't take it anymore, I decided that showing up to one practice wouldn't hurt. I'd just tell her I didn't like it in the end.

Walking into the gym that night, I was wearing my favorite pair of basketball shorts with a vest, and my hair was in its trademark two ponytails hairstyle. My sneakers were brand new, and I look every inch the baller that I was as I stepped into the gym. There were approximately seven girls shooting around, and all eyes turned to me as I walked in. Andrea ran to me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the group.

"I'm so happy you decided to show. Let me introduce you to the girls."

After a brief introduction to the team, I was approached by a man that I hadn't noticed when I initially walked in. He was perhaps 6'3, with black hair and blue eyes. Clad in a muscle shirt, basketball shorts and sneakers, he approached the group with a basketball in his hand. He was actually kinda cute, I couldn't help but notice. Andrea turned and spoke to him.

"Coach, this is the girl I was telling you about."

He turned to me, giving me the once over with his eyes and said, "Oh, this is the heffa you've been talking about? Well she certainly looks like a Rook."

I stared at him for a few seconds and finally remembered to blink. Had I just heard right?! Did this ignorant moron just call me a female cow? And more importantly, did I think cute earlier?!

Looking around, everyone seemed unphased, so I guessed this was his everyday personality. Someone should teach him some manners. I glared up at him as he started to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Coach Shields."

He then proceeded to extend his hand to me. I looked down at it for a split second before deciding to shake it. After all, I shouldn't stoop to the pig's level.

"Hey. My name is Serena. Since we aren't quite familiar with each other, I'd prefer it if you address me by that name."

He looked around at my teammates, and turned back to me laughing.

"You're a funny one. Rookies earn the right to be called by their names. And right now, Heffa, you're just a Rook. So, how about you go shoot some jump shots around the perimeter and show me what you got." He then handed me the basketball and walked away.

I stared at Andrea.

"Is he insane?! I'm out. I didn't come here for this, and I don't have to take it."

I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't even mind him. He's like that with all newcomers. Just give tonight a shot. At least for me. Please?"

I sighed as I weighed my options. It had been a while since I had played some good ball and it would be nice to show coach Dickhead the extent of my skill level before announcing that I wouldn't be back anyway. I smiled to myself as I pondered the thought. This team could definitely use my help. Oh yes, he'd eat his words.

I stepped onto the court and started shooting jump shots while one of the players rebounded and passed me the ball. I shot 6 shots around the three point line and missed only one. Afterwards I did several layups, deliberately styling off on each one. I did layups passing the ball between my legs, some behind my back, and I even did a reverse. God, it felt soooo good to be back on the court. I had missed this game. As I panted with my hand on my knee after that workout (I really needed to get back in shape) I saw Coach Shields looking at me in deep thought. Then, he started to approach me.

"That was perhaps the ugliest shot I've ever seen in my life, but your accuracy is on point. We practice five days a week from 7-9pm. I expect to see you there."

Taking one full breath as I lifted my head, I stood up to my full five feet nine inches and faced Mr. Shields. A hooded smile appeared on my face as I contemplated what my next words were going to be. Payback's a bitch, and this cow was about to jump over the moon and out the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the long awaited chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy it, and please read and review!

Chapter 3

"I'll be there, but you'll have to work with my schedule. I can't play on nights when I have tests the following day, or if I'm swamped with work. It's vital at this point that my grades remain top notch, and they're my first priority."

Mr. Shield looked down at me, and for a second I couldn't tell if he was utterly surprised or impressed.

"That's understandable. We'll work that out. What's your major anyway?"

"Chemistry."

Chemistry?!"

This time he didn't attempt to hide the surprise on his face.

I sighed as he regained his composure. Seeing that look was getting real old real fast.

"Didn't take you for the nerdy type Heffa."

Crossing my arms across my chest, I glared up at his towering frame.

"My name is Serena. Se-re-na. And with all due respect, you don't even know me. How can you formulate assumptions about my character? "

"Uh yeah, didn't we discuss this name issue already? I didn't mean any offense though. It's just that usually the talented players tend to be…how do I say this correctly…non math or science majors?"

Confusion replaced the anger currently plastered on my face as I stared at Mr. Shields. Did he just, in a very stereotypical way, pay me a compliment?

"Yeah well I'm not your typical student."

Looking down directly into my eyes he presented me with a genuine smile that caught me off guard.

"Good to know Rook."

I watched as Mr. Shields then brought the whistle tied around his neck to his lips and blew into it.

"Everyone, get on the base line. Our first priority in preparing for this season is getting in basketball shape. And from what I'm seeing tonight we have **a lot** of work to do in that department. We're going to spend the next hour on sprints and endurance exercises."

A collective groan was heard from across the floor.

Mr. Shields smiled as he again lifted his whistle.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll all thank me later. Line up! Ready, set, go!"

Panting as I ran to and from the designated lines across the court, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right decision tonight. As the stinging sensation in my chest increased, I again asked myself if it was worth it.

Originally, my intentions were to inform that the only place he would be seeing me would be around campus if he got that lucky, but then I figured people don't really miss what they have never known. Mr. Shields saw a glimpse of my capabilities on the court tonight, but he did not know the full extent of my skills and the real difference my presence on the team would bring. Until he had learned that fact, my departure would be a slight disappointment, but nothing too serious. I absolutely could not do him the injustice of not missing me to the fullest. Inwardly an image of me rubbing my hands together and throwing back my head with an evil laugh came to mind, but I just smiled as I bent to touch the final line that would complete my suicide. This was gonna be fun, and hey, I needed the exercise anyway.

With the conclusion of our endurance exercises that evening practice was completed. As we walked out the gym to our cars Andrea approached me.

"Hey, thanks for coming out tonight. The rumors **are **true. From what I saw tonight you're pretty good. I hope you decide to stay with us."

Looking down at the shorter girl, I smiled as I placed threw my duffle bag into my car.

"Thanks for inviting me. Aside from your rude excuse of a coach I actually had a good time. It's been a while since I've played or exercised like that. I think I will stick around for a little while."

"That's great! And don't mind Coach Shields, he's really like that with everyone, but he's probably picking on you because you actually reacted angrily. He's just messing with you."

"Really? Well I don't like being messed with. What's his deal anyway?"

"Well there isn't much to say. He's the head coach and he's pretty popular around campus; especially with the ladies. I'm sure you noticed he's a pretty handsome guy."

"Yeah, if you find ape looking guys with the manners of a pig handsome then sure, he's handsome."

Andrea laughed and shook her head while I scowled at her.

"He's really not so bad. Really. Oh, he's also married with twin girls. They're the cutest kids ever. You'll be meeting his wife soon if you stick around. She's a local physician and she usually does our physical checkups for our playing eligibility. She's pretty cool though."

"That buffoon is married to a doctor?! Wow, I guess there really is someone out there for everyone, huh?"

Andrea again shook her head at my antics.

"You're crazy, but I like you. So are you going out tonight? It's Friday so there's college night at the Backstreet Club. Most of us will be there tonight."

"Yeah, I think I will. It's been a while since I've been out dancing. I guess I'll see you guys there."

"Alright then, I'll see you later. Bye"

I gave a short wave as I watched Andrea get into her car and drove off. It was as usual, a warm Caribbean night, and the night sky was looking even clearer than it normally did. I leaned back against my car as I took in the sound of rustling leaves from the palm trees, the hovering fireflies, and the beautiful sight of the stars from the gym parking lot. In my peripheral vision I noticed and upcoming pair of headlights that dimmed as a red convertible pulled to a stop beside me. I wasn't very knowledgeable whereas cars were concerned, but I knew that this wasn't a cheap car. I wondered who was sitting behind those tinted black windows for all of a second before the window in question disappeared, revealing Mr. Shields with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, is everything ok? Do you need a lift?"

How and why in the world was this man driving a convertible? Did coaching pay that much? Didn't he have two kids?! Coming out of my stupor, I shook my head as I started to respond.

"Uh no, I'm fine. I'm just cooling off from all that running before I head to my room. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem Rook, and good job tonight. I'm impressed. Even with that ugly shot of yours, I can see that you're a pretty talented player. We've gotta whip you into shape though. You were one of the fastest sprinters out there tonight, but somehow I have a feeling you can go even faster than that. But don't worry, I'll take care of that part. Whipping you heffas into shape is one of my specialties."

The arrogant grin that appeared on his face at that point made me wish I had a basketball handy.

"First of all, my shot isn't ugly. It's just different. Perhaps it's just too complicated for you to understand Coach. And secondly, my name is Serena. Se-re-na. That however, shouldn't be too complicated. It's just three syllables."

Mr. Shields shook his head at my response.

"You're pretty stubborn aren't you? Used to getting your way? People just succumb to your desires?"

I blushed as he stared at me, partly because that was sort of true. This situation, however, had nothing whatsoever to do with that fact. This was about respect!

Crossing my arms across my chest I glared back at him.

"This situation does not concern what I'm used to. This is simply about you calling me by my given name Coach. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You shouldn't take things so seriously. It'll make your life a lot easier if you remember that while you're around me. I'm an easy going person and it takes quite a bit to bother me. This is my court, my team, and my rules. You'll figure that out soon enough though. Anyway, you should head up to your room. It isn't safe to be here in this parking lot alone at night. See you on Monday Rook."

And with that statement he flashed me one final smile before those his windows rolled up and again and he was gone. That man was an enigma, but I'd have him eating out of my hands soon enough. I got into my car and drove off. Time to call up the girls and party!

Walking through the sweaty and dancing bodies of our peers, my friends and I made our way towards the bar as we walked into the club. The place was really packed and it seemed like everyone was having a blast. My friends and I had opted for club dresses as the dress theme that night, so I was dressed in a skin hugging white tube top dress that ended mid thigh. One side of my dress was adorned in artistic symbols painted in gold ink, and I sported my three inch gold stilettos. For jewelry I kept it simple with my gold necklace and gold hoops in my ear. I had decided to just let my hair loose that night, but as we entered the steaming club I wondered if that was a good idea. Similarly, my friends were dressed to impress in their dresses and matching stilettos. Raye was clad in a red halter type dress which she accentuated with black pumps, Lita had opted for a straight fitted green dress that ended mid thigh with a small split on one side, Mina had chosen a yellow spaghetti strap dress that she chose to accentuate with a huge brown belt across her waist with some brown pumps, and Amy had chosen a one strapped fitted navy blue dress that fell a few inches above the waist but showed off her curvaceous body. To put it lightly, we looked hot!

As we found some seats at the bar, we showed our IDs to the bartender (the drinking age on the island was 18), and we ordered our drinks. As we sipped on our drinks and laughed at the crazy antics of some people on the dance floor, I noticed Andrea and the rest of the girls in another corner and I waved to them. I smiled as they waved back and again turned to the crowd. We noticed how most of the guys in the club kept looking our way, and it amused us to no end to watch some of them start to approach us and then turn around. There were a few that did actually make it and did ask, but we politely declined. We weren't feeling the music as yet. When Nelly's "It's Getting Hot in Here" song blasted through the speakers, we gulped down the remainder of our drinks and headed to the dance floor. Forming a circle, we started moving our bodies to the music along with everyone else. It felt wonderful to be on the dance floor again, and I was reminded why I loved dancing so much. My friends and I started a little competition amongst ourselves trying to outdo one another, and we soon drew in the crowd. Amy and Lita had called it quits since they weren't fans of being the center of attention, but Mina, Raye, and I were pushing to the finish and did not mind. Swaying my body to the beat, I placed my hands behind my head and lifted my hair off my back as I moved my waist with the beat and moved down towards the floor. It really **was **getting hot in here. A tap on my shoulder drew my attention away from my friends for a moment and I turned to find a guy, whom I had seen practicing in the gym with the boys' team after we were done with practice. He was rather handsome, I admitted to myself. I'd guess he was about 6'4 with blond hair and green eyes, and from what I had seen earlier, some well developed muscles under his white dress shirt, which he currently had rolled up to his elbows. Leaning down to my ear, he asked me in a husky, yet sexy voice if I wanted to dance. I looked over at Raye and Mina and noticed that they were being asked to dance as well. I smirked as we all made eye contact with each other.  
"Sure, I'd love to."

He stood behind me and I was more than happy to use him as my dancing pole. I placed my butt against his crotch as we both continued moving to the beat of the song. The song changed to "Falsetto" by the Dream, and I slowed the pace of our dancing. He was actually a pretty good dancer and followed all my leads. I was actually impressed. Moving my waist in a torturously slow circle, I placed my hands on his thighs as I held on for support. The crowd had dissipated once again, and we stood amongst the other grinding bodies on the floor. I took him low, and back up, then down low again, all the while still moving my waist, but he followed me. After that I started grinding against him, sweat trickling down both our bodies as I leaned back into his towering frame. We were moving in unison on the dance floor, and his hands were now firmly holding my waist as he grinded back against my movements. As the song reached its climax, I felt him pull me even closer to his body as we grinded at an agonizingly slow yet arousing pace against each other. I closed my eyes as the song started to end, wiping the sweat off my brow as I finally turned around to face my dance partner.

Extending my hand, I looked up at his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Serena."

He extended his hand out to me, and I noted his firm yet gentle grip as he answered back.

"Jason, a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine", I said, flashing him a flirtatious smile as I repositioned my hands on my hips.

"I've never danced so intuned with someone before. That was amazing."

I smiled at this comment, and I couldn't help but agree.

"Ditto, you're really good for a guy."

He laughed then, a rich yet playful sound that brought a smile to my face.

"I saw you on the court today. You're good. I play for the men's team, so hopefully we'll be seeing each other around. I hope we can do this again sometime, it was really fun."

"Yeah, it was. I'm gonna head back to my friends now, but it was nice meeting you, and I'll see you around Jason."

With one final smile I turned around and headed back towards the bar where my friends were giving me curious glances. Deliberately moving my hips from side to side as I moved through the crowd, I flicked my hair over my shoulder and took a quick look to my rear. I didn't need to look to know that Jason was looking, but he most certainly was. We made eye contact for a brief second and I shivered at the intense gaze I saw in his eyes. Yep, freshman year was definitely becoming a whole lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I've got an early and lengthy chapter here as a reward to all you wonderful readers/reviewers. I've been receiving some pretty interesting and supportive reviews, and I really appreciate it! I just want to cover a few things before you start reading. As the title of this story suggests, there IS going to be an affair. I respect anyone that doesn't enjoy reading about cheating, but there is going to be some in the future chapters so you may want to stop reading. Also, this fic is rated M, and while it's starting off pretty clean, things will get pretty heated in future chapters so be wary. Alright enough talking. Hope you enjoy, and please review!

After being drilled by my friends for the juicy details about Jason and I, we danced a few more songs and decided to call it a night. I decided to head home. I hadn't seen my family in over a week and I just knew my baby brother must have been missing me something fierce. Heading to the exit, I couldn't help but try to locate Jason within the crowd. I spotted him against the wall in a dark corner dancing with some other girl I did not know. A quick wave of envy flowed through my body at the sight, but I just shook my head at my own silly behavior. We had just officially met and I had no right to be envious of whom he chose to dance with. Jason's eyes connecting with mine made me realize that I had been staring, and I quickly averted my eyes as my whole face turned a heated red. I wasn't quick enough it seemed, for I didn't miss the wink that he threw my way. Turning around I hurriedly ran to catch up with the girls.

Being at home was, as usual, quite the experience. I sat watching my favorite Saturday morning cartoons on the couch with Sammy as we both ate our bowls of our favorite cereals. The racket in the kitchen informed me that my mom was busy starting to prepare lunch, and I headed towards her to offer a hand. Sneaking up behind her, I gave her a hug from behind as I placed my bowl into the sink.

"Hey Mom, need any help with the food?"

My beautiful mother turned around and gave me that endearing smile that I swore was reserved just for me. It never ceased to amaze me how beautiful my mom had remained after all these years. She was 48, but didn't look a day over 35. Looking at her face was like looking at my own matured reflection and I loved it.

"Sure honey. Grab those potatoes over there and start to peel them would you."

"Sure thing Mom."

Picking up the potatoes, I started to peel until my mom's voice interrupted me.

"Serena honey, now I know you're a mature and responsible young woman, but I also know that college is a time of a lot of new experiences and well..."

I stopped peeling and turned to face her. Where was this going this time? My mom and I were extremely close and I told her just about everything, but she could be quite embarrassing at times.

" What is it Mom?"

She sighed as she stopped stirring the contents of the pot she stood in front of and turned to me.

"I just want you to be careful honey. I know you're going to be more curious about experiences such as sex now, but I just want you to be safe. Some guys are just up to no good. If you want to talk about anything, you know, the pill, the experience, anything, please just come to me. I'm so proud that you've remained abstinent until this point, and I pray that you'll wait until marriage, but I'm not unrealistic. What I'm trying to say is, if you decide to take that step, please just be careful and take care of yourself ok?"

I smiled as I pulled my mother, who was four inches shorter than I was into a hug.

"I'll be careful Mom, I promise. And I'll be sure to come to you if I need any advice or someone to talk to."

Giving me my special smile, she ran her hand through my hair like she often did when I was a child. I closed my eyes, enjoying the familiar sensation that always comforted me.

" Ok honey. Your father and I are so proud of you. We know you'll be great no matter what you decide to do in life. Now, if we could only convince that lazy brother of yours to get away from the video games and try some new hobbies, we'd be in business."

"Hey I heard that!"

Sammy's voice coming from the living room caused us both to share a laugh as we turned back to our chores.

Driving back to campus the following day, my mom's words resurfaced into my mind. Coincidently, an image of Jason's face also surfaced and a light blush stained my cheeks. Choosing to remain abstinent hadn't been too difficult in high school. Like every normal teenager I had been curious. My schedule had kept me pretty occupied, and although I did have a steady boyfriend during that time, I had never wanted to take our relationship to that level. It just hadn't felt….right. The many heated make out sessions we had shared had turned me into quite the skilled kisser, but whenever we got to the next level, I kept saying I wasn't ready. He had been patient for two whole years before our heavy make out sessions just weren't enough anymore and he left. I had cried my eyes out to my mom during that heartbreaking time, but I later reasoned that if he couldn't wait for me, I had made the right choice. Jason was the first guy in a long time to stir such feelings within me, and I wondered what having sex with someone like him would be like. A quick mental image flew into my mind and I was vividly enjoying my daydream, completely oblivious of the fact that I was currently driving. The sight of a crossing elderly woman a few yards away from me brought me out of my tranced state, and I slammed down on the brakes of my car. Screeching to a halt, my car stopped just a few feet from the said woman, and I stuck my head out my window in a panicked state to see if she was alright.

"Oh my God ma'am, are you alright?! I didn't hit you did I?!"

Raising her cane toward my car, she angrily pointed in my direction.

"You crazy teenagers! Never concentrating on the damn road, probably on one of your stupid fancy gadgets or ear phones! You could've just killed me you little prick!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry I was just—"

"Don't even bother, you all would be kept off the road by law if I had my way."

"I'm really so—"

Giving me one final glare and a shake of her head, she crossed the street and I followed her movements until she safely stood on the sidewalk. As I began to drive off, I stole one final glance her way, only to see a protruding middle finger pointed my way while she held her cane in her other hand. I stared in disbelief for a few seconds until she had walked off. Wow. I had just been given the finger from a senior citizen. Jason and I weren't even on talking terms and he was already causing me to get into trouble. Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

Practice the following evening started with our endurance exercises, and we spent the last hour working on our plays. As Mr. Shields assigned our given positions, I couldn't help but notice I would be assuming the position of point guard. This wasn't surprising since I wasn't necessarily the tallest girl on the team, but I wasn't the shortest either. I had played the power forward or center position all through high school, and while I was a good dribbler, I wasn't quite comfortable assuming the point guard role. Point guards controlled the court. Why in the world would he pick me to be a guard? Raising my hand, I tried to get Mr. Shields' attention as he continued to place the remaining girls into their positions. He sighed as he recognized my arm and faced me.

"What is it Rook?"

"I was just wondering why you placed me at the point? I usually play forward and I'd probably be more of a help to you in that position. It's what I know."

"Thanks for the concern, but you should just trust my call on this one."

Crossing my arms, I stubbornly stood my ground.

"But I don't have much experience playing point coach."

again sighed and walked in my direction. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me onto the side away from the team.

"Look, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we haven't got much dribbling power on the team. You've already got that skill, and I can see you're a natural leader who knows the game. It'll be challenging at first but I know you'll be great in that position. And I'm not trying to make your head any bigger than it already is, but coaches can spot these things. Just give it a try, ok?"

I still felt uneasy at the prospect, but I found myself saying ok as Mr. Shields smiled down at me, and we headed back to the team.

The remainder of practice proved to be quite frustrating as Mr. Shields introduced us to our first defensive and offensive plays. The plays were more intricate than what I was used to in high school, and I found myself struggling to remember them. Since I was one of the few new players on the court, I was often at a lost as to where I should transition to, and Mr. Shields spent the time literally dragging me by my arm to my positions as the team moved. Was it really necessary to be so rough?! I yanked my arm out of his grip when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Is it really necessary for you to man handle me?! Geez, you can direct me to my positions a lot softer than that."

Looking down at me, he gave an annoyed expression as he rolled his eyes.

"You're a typical science major. You guys are too smart for your own good a times. I understand this is new, but you're over analyzing the play. It's really simple. The court moves together. If you notice the overall movement of the team, you'll easily recognize where you're meant to be. Just, go with the flow ok? And stop being so hard on yourself, this is your first night on the plays. You'll get them."

I wondered how Mr. Shields knew I had been beating down on myself for not understanding the plays as quickly as I'd like. Normally I was a very quick learner, and since most of the other girls already knew the plays, I felt pretty bad. Shaking it off, I decided to try out his advice. Sure enough, the plays came a lot easier to me, and by the end of the night, we were moving like a team that had been playing together for months already. As practice came to an end, I noticed Jason and the guys team sitting in the bleachers observing our plays, and I couldn't help the blush that appeared in my cheek as we held eye contact. The sudden pain of what appeared to be a basketball hitting the back of my head caused me to come back to reality, and I stood horrified as my teammates shared a laugh at my expense. I gave a quick glance to Jason and noticed he was also smiling. Embarrassingly, I brought my hand to the back of my head and rubbed the spot. Another player, whom if I remembered correctly was named Beryl ran towards me, struggling to hold in the laugh I knew she wanted to let loose.

"Are you alright Serena? I honestly thought you were looking my way when I threw that pass. I'm sorry."

Beryl didn't appear the least bit as sorry as she said, and I was having a really hard time believing that her pass was accidental. There was just something about that girl I just didn't like, and she seemed to resent me for some unknown reason. She covered it well enough around the team but I saw right through her. I'd have to do a little research on her and find out what her issue was. Until then, I'd just keep a cautious eye out around her. I also wanted to take the basketball and return the favor, but right now was not the time or place for that, and I **had** really been distracted. Sighing, I shook my head at her.

"It's ok. It's my fault. I got distracted."

After Beryl returned to her position, we started to resume the plays. I turned to Coach Shields, noticing that he had his arms crossed and one eyebrow arched in an inquiring look as he stared at me, then at Jason. I quickly turned back to the game. I hoped that he hadn't figured out what caused my distraction. There was just no way.

After practice I observed as Mr. Shields interacted with the boys team, fitting in among them like he was a part of the group. Their mannerisms indicated that they were all very comfortable and knew each other, and I wondered the extent of his relationship with Jason. As I walked towards the locker room Jason broke away from the group and approached me.

"Hey Serena. Good job out there tonight."

"Thanks Jason. Point is definitely harder than it looks."

"Aw, you'll figure it out. You seem like a pretty smart girl and a talented player. Are you gonna stick around a while for our practice?"

"No, I don't think I will. I've got some homework I've gotta get done for tomorrow."

A small frown appeared on his face, and I almost blurted out that I could stay a little while.

"Oh ok, that's a shame. But listen, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all weekend, and if you're not too busy this week, I was wondering if we could go out sometime. Maybe get to know each other a little better?"

I reminded myself to breathe as I prevented myself from screaming out yes.

"Sure, that would be cool. I guess we'll talk then. Have a good practice, and see you around."

Jason looked down at me with a soft smile that nearly made my knees melt.

"Ok, it's a date then. See you around."

With that statement I watched as he headed onto the court to start the team warm ups. I guess he was the captain. A goofy grin found its way to my face as I walked towards the locker room. When I entered, most of the girls had already undressed, and I noticed Andrea giving me a coy look. I averted her gaze as a blush came to my cheeks, only to turn into Beryl, who seemed to be in a really pissed of mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Whatever Rook, just watch where you're going."

With that statement she stormed out the locker room, slamming the door in her wake. I stared at the door in confusion. What the heck was that about?

Andrea then appeared beside me and pulled me aside.

"Don't worry about Beryl. She's just pissed that Jason is giving you way more attention than she ever gets."

Now this made things a whole lot clearer. She was jealous of Jason and I, but we didn't even have anything. Yet.

"Why? Please don't tell me they're dating or anything?"

"No, they're not, but they did for a little while last year. According to Beryl, she dumped him after things weren't working out, but word on the street is that he dumped her. I find that version more believable. She gets pretty angry with any new girl he seems to be interested in, and she tends to get angry quite often if you catch my drift."

I raised an eyebrow in a questioning stare as I listened to Andrea.

"What exactly are you tying to say here Andrea?"

"Look, I'm a firm believer that people can change, but Jason's reputation thus far is quite notorious. He's a really nice guy, but it's no secret around here that he loves a whoollle lot of women. He's a senior and captain of the boys' team so he pretty much gets his way. Not to mention the fact that he's freaking fine. Perhaps you may be the one to calm him down, but just be careful with him. You can never trust the boys' team. They are all really close and move as a unit, so don't believe everything they may tell you. Otherwise I think you guys would make the cutest couple ever!"

I laughed at the dreamy expression on Andrea's face. She was really growing on me as a friend.

"Thanks. I'll keep that all in mind."

"No problem, I guess I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Alright then. Bye"

I finished dressing and headed to my car in the parking lot. I noticed most of the girls were sticking around to watch the guys' practice. It must be nice being able to hang around the gym , while I had three pages of general chemistry problems to work out. Mr. Shields was standing near the gym exit observing the practice as well, and as I walked by he spoke to me.

"Not staying for the men's practice?"

"No, I wish I could but I've got some work to get done. That's the ever boring life of a science major."

He laughed then, and opened the door.

"I can only imagine that nerdy life. But it's impressive that you're so dedicated to your work. That's a true sign of responsibility and maturity. I wish some of the other players would follow your lead. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Hey, I'm no nerd. I'm way too cool to be a nerd. I'm just….extremely versatile."

As we continued walking he again laughed, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. He looked like a little boy when he laughed, and I absentmindedly wondered what his true age was.

"Spoken like a true nerd Rook."

When we reached my car, he leaned against the hood as I threw my duffle bag into the back seat. Closing the door, I turned to face him, only to find an amused expression on his face.

"I've been wondering, what's the deal with your hair? Aren't you too old to be wearing pigtails?"

And just like that, he had to ruin a nice conversation. Crossing my arms over my chest, I got on the defense.

"No, I'm not. And I like my hair this way. I've worn it since forever and its my favorite everyday look. Why, you got a problem with it?"

Raising his hands he shook his head, and I couldn't help but notice as his bangs flew pass his eyes.

"No, no! I mean, they remind me off my favorite dish; spaghetti and meatballs."

"Huh, say what?"

Laughing, he walked towards me and grabbed the edge off my pony tail dangling at my hips.

"Come on, please tell me I'm not the first person to tell you this. The bottom part right here is the spaghetti. And the top part", my breathe caught in my throat as Mr. Shields stepped forward and touched the front of my hair to the root of my round ponytail. Oh God. I struggled not to close my eyes as the familiar comforting sensation of someone running their hands through my hair took over.

"The top part looks like a meatball", he added softly.

I suddenly remembered to breathe and stepped back, looking to the ground as I felt my face heat up. What the hell just happened there?! I hated this guy, yet here I was reacting like a middle school girl to a simple touch of my hair. When my breathing was again under control and I was sure my face had cooled, I looked up to find Mr. Shields starring off at the half moon that brightened up the sky that night. He didn't seem the least bit affected, and I again scolded myself for my behavior. Turning to me with a smile, he placed his hands into his pant pockets.

"That's it! I've figured out your new name Rook. You are, from here on in, dubbed Meatball Head."

My reaction was instantaneous.

"Meatball Head?! No way, that's almost as bad as Heffa! Can't you just say Serena like any other normal person?!"

Grinning down at me, he shook his head and I knew this was not going to end in my favor.

"Nope, I actually really like it. Meatball Head. Hm, has a nice ring to it. I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner."

Placing my hands on my hips I glared up at Mr. Shields' face so he could see my displeasure at his latest breakthrough.

"That's really unprofessional **Coach** Shields."

He shrugged, starring back at me with his usual amused expression.

"Yeah well, I never claimed to be a professional. I told you, I'm a very easy going person, but I get what needs to be done, done. Look, I came out here tonight to tell you to be careful with Jason. He's a good friend of mine, and I know him very well. Perhaps **too** well. He's a good guy, but he has quite the uh…fascination with the female species so just be careful ok. You're new here and I'd hate to see you get hurt or your reputation ruined. You seem like a really smart and reputable young lady, and you've brought a whole lot more "versatility" to our team so I want you to stick around. So just be cautious, ok Meatball Head?"

Mr. Shields was the second person to warn me about Jason in one night. I guess he had caught on to why I had gotten distracted on the court. I couldn't even get mad at the Meatball comment when he was looking out for my best interest. I guess Andrea was right. Mabey he really wasn't so bad after you got pass his brash and rude exterior. It was a scary thought, but I realized he was growing on me in his own unique way.

"Ok coach, I will. And you're** gonna** call me Serena before all this is said and done. I guarantee you that much."

"Alright Rook. Whatever you say. I'm going to head home now, but good luck with your home work. Make sure you're on time for practice tomorrow. My wife will be conducting you girls' physical in the beginning of practice. Have a good night."

"Good night."

With that statement, he walked off. I stared at the retreating form of Mr. Shields for a few seconds before I got into my own car. Had I made the right decision in agreeing to go out with Jason? What was up with my reaction to Coach Shield's innocent gesture? What would his wife be like? I couldn't help but ponder on these thoughts as I drove to my room. Tomorrow would be another day, and I guess I'd just have to figure out the answers to my questions along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Easter everyone! So here's the new chapter. Congrats to applenica for guessing the identity of the wife! I hope you guys enjoy your weekend, and please remember to review at the end. Thanks for the continued support! It really encourages me

Chapter 5

Going through classes and work the following day was quite a challenging task. After a torturous morning of trying to pay attention in class, followed by a three hour chemistry lab, I headed out to work. I had started working for Dr. Romaine since my high school graduation, and I usually enjoyed my time at the office. He was a local orthopedic surgeon, and although I had been hired as an administrative/billing secretary, there were two allotted days in the week where I put on some scrubs and shadowed Dr. Romaine with his patients. I really looked forward to those days (one of which was today), but I found myself constantly looking at the clock in anticipation for the end of the work day. I was anxious to see Jason at practice tonight, and I couldn't help but be curious about Coach Shield's wife. At exactly 5 o'clock I bid my goodbye to Dr. Romaine and left the office. After a quick dinner with the girls, I headed to the gym for practice.

As I entered the gym, I realized that most of the girls weren't on the court, but there were a few lingering around that included Tia, one of the shooting guards on the team. Walking towards her I waved in a brief greeting.

"Hey Tia. Where's everybody else?"

Tia stopped dribbling the ball she had currently been playing with and held it at her hip as she spoke to me.

"Oh, hey Sere. They're all in the locker rooms. Dr. T has set up a mini office in there and she's doing everyone's general physicals. Just walk right in."

"Alright, thanks."

As I turned to head into the locker rooms, a familiar head of ebony hair caught my attention to the left. Mr. Shields walked in, but it took all of a second to realize he wasn't alone. On both side of him stood two of the cutest little girls I had ever seen in my life, and they each held his hands as they walked unto the court. As they got closer, I realized that the girls were the exact image of one another, but what was even more surprising was the fact that they both looked exactly like Coach Shields. They both had the rich black hair and captivating blue eyes that I assumed they had gotten from their father. However, their eyes twinkled with that innocent brightness that seemed to belong to all little kids.

_Hm, who would've thought that the buffoon could father such beautiful kids?_

"Hey Meatball Head. Have you completed your physical?"

I forced my attention away from the adorable little girls and started to reply to Mr. Shields.

"No, I'm just heading in now. And it's Serena. Se----"

Before I Could complete my sentence, giggling to my lower right drew attention to one of the girls standing next to Mr. Shields.

"Meatball Head! Meatball Head! I like Meatballs! Do you like Meatballs too? Is that why my Daddy calls you Meatball Head?"

Coach Shields burst into an open laughter that initially caused me to glare at him, but I soon joined in. Kneeling down on one knee, I smiled as I stared at the cute little face that held a curious expression. Wiping the tears from the corner of his eye, Mr. Shields gave a heart melting gaze to the little girl and then back at me.

"Rook, I'd like you to meet my daughters. This is Kayla to my left, and Kailie just commented on her keen observations. Say hi girls."

Simultaneously both girls excitedly yelled out hi to me in greeting, and it was amazing that they even sounded alike! How did their parents tell them apart? I smiled at Kailie as I thought about how to answer her question.

"Not exactly sweetie, but I do like Meatballs. Your Daddy calls me Meatball Head because he thinks my hair looks like meatballs. See here?"

I pointed up to the balls in my hair, only to observe both sets of eyes widening in recognition.

"Oh wow! They dos look like meatballs!!" Kailie exclaimed.

Kayla stepped forward and grabbed unto one of my pigtails.

"And this part is like sghetti!", she added .

I fell back unto the floor after that statement; guess they got that observant trait from their father.

"We have sghetti and meatball night at our house. You should come Meatball Lady!!"

_Meatball Lady? _I blinked as I tried to process how my coach's kids had also given me a food related nickname of their own. Grabbing unto their father's legs and starring up at him with huge puppy dog eyes, I watched as the girls exerted their power over their dad, even at their young ages**. **

"Oh Daddy, can Meatball Lady come to dinner with us?" Coach Shield seemed cornered as he looked up at me helplessly and back down to the girls.

"Pleeaaassee Daddy? "" They added synchronously.

A smirk appeared on my face as Coach Shields uncomfortably turned to address me. So, it seemed like my rude coach was under the control of his little daughters. I'd have to keep that thought in mind for later.

"Sure Pumpkin, that is, if Meatball Head would like to and if she has the time. She's very busy you see."

Three pairs of expecting eyes turned to me as they awaited my response.

Kneeling in front of the girls, I gave a huge grin as I stared them in the face.

"I'd love to."

The wind was knocked right out of me as I was tackled to the floor and hugged by the girls. I laughed at our current position sprawled across the floor, and Coach Shields joined in. Lifting the girls, I stood to my full height. Starring down at them as they chattered excitedly about showing me their dolls, I couldn't help the tender look that must have been plastered on my face. I just loved kids, and they always seem to bring out a very affectionate side of me. I noticed Mr. Shields observing my face, but I ignored him. I didn't need him teasing me about my mushiness or the fact that his daughters had given me an additional meatball related name.

"Well ladies, it was so nice meeting you, but I have to go now. I hope to see you all again real soon."

The girls smiled up at me and they both grabbed onto my legs in a farewell hug. I patted them both on the head and started to walk towards the locker room, watching their chubby little finger move as they waved goodbye.

"Bye Meatball Lady!"

I sweat dropped as one of the twins uttered that response. Shaking my head as I waved one final goodbye and headed to the locker room, I willed myself not to pick up a basketball and smash it into the face of a grinning Mr. Shields in front of his kids.

As I entered the locker room I noticed that Andrea was seated alone in the outer room.

"Hey Sere, you're just in time. I'm gonna head in next, and you'll be the last one after me."

"Ok, cool."

I took a seat on a nearby chair and waited my turn. Another player came out and Andrea entered the room. A few minutes later the door reopened and she walked out.

"All yours."

I got up and entered our main locker room. I paused for a second and stared at whom I guess must've been our physician and Mr. Shields's wife. I had been imagining what she must've looked like all day, but I could not have anticipated the woman that stood in front of me. Her back was currently turned as she wrote into a book, but I was stunned by the facts that:1) This woman was very tall; perhaps even slightly taller than me, and 2) Her beautiful black hair fell to her thighs with what appeared to be dark green highlights? Was that natural?

She finally realized my presence and turned around, a gentle smile on her face as she stared at me.

"Ah, so you must be Serena. You're last on my list here. Come in and have a seat."

I began walking forward, never taking my eyes off the beautiful woman as I sat in the chair. She had hazel eyes that appeared almost a peculiar shade of red, and stood tall and slim. She definitely didn't look like she had carried twin girls. With her green streaked hair and eyes, she was perhaps the most exotic looking woman I had seen in my whole life. Why, she looked like she came straight out of an anime!

"Uh, is there something on my face?"

Her voice made me realized that I had been caught starring. An embarrassing blush appeared on my cheeks as I shook my head in response.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I was just…distracted."

Giving me a knowing smile she extended her hand to me.

"Dr. Trista Meioh-Shields. A pleasure to meet you. We haven't met before, so I'm going to assume you're a freshman?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Ok then. Let's start off with some history. Are you on any medication? Any previous or current conditions/injuries? Any allergies? Are you currently pregnant or may be pregnant?"

I answered "no" absentmindedly, until Dr. Meioh's last question, which caused me to look up at her with a very red face.

"What?! No, I'm not. Impossible."

She laughed at my expressions, pulling off her stethoscope from around her neck.

"It's ok. It's just a question I have to cover. I mean no offense. Could you hold your shirt to the side for me?

As I complied, Dr. Shields placed the stethoscope over my left breast. As she instructed me to take deep breaths and moved her instrument to different parts of my torso area, I found myself curious as to what type of physician she was.

"If you don't mind me asking, what type of physician are you?"

"Oh that's fine. My specialty is cardiology, but I do general physical check ups for the team every year."

"Oh, I see. I've got early acceptance into medical school through the Early Scholars program, and I've been pondering on what field I'd be interested in."

Turning to me, she had a surprise look on her face.

"Well good for you. I know of that program, and I know it's really hard to get acceptance. You must be really smart. And no offense, but I'm surprised you're on the team."

That brought a smile to my face.

"It seems like you and your husband share that sentiment. Smart girls can be great athletes too you know. "As she pulled out her Sphygmomanometer to check my blood pressure, my mind drifted back to the two girls on the court outside.

"I just met your daughters I think. They are the splitting image of their Dad. Again, if you don't mind me asking, how do you manage a family and your career? I'd really like kids one day and it's a concern that I sometime worry about."

For a fleeting moment a painful expression seemed to appear in Dr. Shields's eyes, but just like that it was gone.

"I won't lie to you Serena, it can be extremely manageable or difficult based on your specialty. As one of the few cardiologists in the area I travel a lot and I am always on call. It's very difficult at times, especially with the girls. But Darien is really good with handling the kids and tries to understand, so we try to work things out."

Again, her eyes took on an expression that spoke of many things she had left unsaid, but I wasn't going to take this privilege any further. Hearing her refer to Coach Shields as Darien made me wonder what it would be like to have that level of familiarity with him. I instantly shook the thought out of my head, appalled that I would want to know such a thing, even subconsciously. The remainder of my check up continued with light conversation about my future goals and concerns. I shared my "Meatball Lady" tale with her, and we shared a laugh at the kids' expense.

"Well Serena, you're all set. Everything seems great, and I'm looking forward to having you over for spaghetti and meatball night. It's every Saturday evening so you're welcome anytime. Just let Darien know and he'll give you directions to the house. It was a pleasure chatting with you, and I expect great things from you this season; both on and off the court. Meatball Lady."

I gave a pretend glare to Dr. T (As I learned was her nickname) and laughed as I headed out the door.

"The pleasure was all mines. Hopefully I'll see you at some of the games."

"I'll try my best, but I make no promises."

"Fair enough. Bye Dr. T!"

"Goodbye Serena."

Heading towards the court, I thought about Dr. Shields's character. How could an intelligent and sophisticated lady like that tolerate Coach Shields?

The girls were already running drills on the court when I walked out, so I just joined in. Practice ended a little earlier that night, and I stood at the side lines observing as Dr. T walked up to Coach Shields and picked up one of the girls as he held the other. They made a really cute family. Coach Shields smiled down at his wife, and placing both girls on the ground the couple walked out of the gym, each holding the hand of a child. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever have that one day. Seeing Coach Shields as the affectionate family man had definitely changed my perspective of him. A man that took care of his kids and family was a huge positive factor in my book. He was definitely growing on me. A pair of hands covering my face and a body pressed against my rear took me out of my thoughts. Covering the hands with my own and then moving them over my intruder's face. I realized this could only be one person.

"Jason! Hey, what are you doing here so early?" , I asked as I removed his hands from my face and spun around.

"Well I came to watch the ending half you girls' practice, but it seems you guys got done early tonight. We have the night off too, since coach had some emergency to deal with. Would you like to get something to eat? We can start getting to know one another."

I heard myself answering yes as Jason presented me with his ever present charismatic smile.

"That'd be great. Just give me a few minutes to shower and change and I'll be ready. You can come with me and wait in our living room if you like."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way then."

I collected my duffle bag and headed out the gym with Jason walking to my right. As we exited, I noticed Beryl observing in the corner with a murderous look on her face, but I just flashed her the biggest smile I could muster. As I entered my car, I recognized that Jason had jumped behind the wheel of what I guessed to be a red Porsche.

_Nice._

After a quick shower, I threw on a pair of jeans anda simple tank that left the lower part of my stomach exposed and a pair of my favorite flats. Not knowing what to do with my hair, I left it down. A little mascara and some lip gloss later, I stepped into the living room of our dorm apartment.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Jason turned to me, and the look he presented me with was nothing short of steamy. Walking up to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder as we headed out the building.

"You know, seeing you in basketball gear all the time, I sometimes forget what a breath taking woman you are. You're very beautiful."

Looking down at the floor from his compliment, I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

"Thanks Jason."

"You're welcome."

We jumped into Jason's car and decided on a local burger joint. Opting to eat on the outside patio, we munched on our food as I enjoyed the nice warm evening breeze that blew every few seconds. Jason began telling me about himself, and asking me questions as the conversation flowed. Like me, he had one other sibling (a sister) who he seemed really over protective of. I told him about my family and friends, and he in turn told me about some of his. I informed him about my distaste for Coach Shields and his nicknames, but he just laughed and told me he was a really cool guy. We exchanged numbers and he promised to add me on facebook. The evening was going beautifully and I was enjoying myself. A thought then occurred to me.

"Jason, what exactly is your relationship with Coach Shields? You guys seem very close."

Jason looked up from his plate and looked at me.

"Well Darien and I have actually known each other for a while. I don't know if you know, but he played for our school a good ways back, and he was perhaps one of the best defensive players in the school's history. I've known him while I was growing up because our families did business together. He got me started with playing ball. I remember wanting to be as good as him. After he left to finish his doctorate abroad and got married with the kids and all, we lost contact for a while. But since he's been home for the last three years we've caught up. I know it doesn't seem like it due to his nature but he's a very hard working and caring man. He manages his family's local businesses since they left to be closer to their other businesses abroad, but he enjoys coaching so he does that as well. Don't let his uh…..brash nature fool you. If you get to know him, you'll see he's a pretty awesome guy."

_I think I've already started to figure that out._

"Hm, who would've thought? I'll take your word for it."

The conversation started to take a very personal turn as we discussed past relationships and what we looked for in a spouse. Jason's descriptions of his expectations seemed to describe me a little too well, and it made me wonder if he was being honest. It also made me wonder about the Beryl rumors, so I asked.

"What's the deal with you and Beryl? She keeps looking at me likes she wants to run me over with a bus."

Jason sighed, and placed his drink on the table as a frown appeared on his face.

"That crazy bitch is psychotic. Worst decision I probably ever made in my life. We dated for like two weeks last year before I realized she was an obsessive freak intent on controlling my life. She had a problem if I spoke with any other girl for any reason, and she phoned me like every other minute of the day, I swear. She just started following me around **everywhere**. It got to the point that she tried to enter the men's locker room, _claiming my teammates were a bad influence on me. The funny thing is, she hadn't been_ like that before we became official, but she just changed. My teammates got a kick out of telling me I was whipped, but after two weeks I couldn't take it anymore. I broke it off, and she's been trying to terrorize any new girl I seem to be interested in. Don't let her intimidate you though; she's all talk and no play. Shit, the sex wasn't even that great. The bitch is insane."'

At the mention of sex, I couldn't help but turn my attention elsewhere. I didn't know why, but hearing that he and Beryl had done _it _made me very uncomfortable. Jason seemed to have sensed this and touched my hand.

"Hey, did I say something that offended you? Are we cool?"

"Oh no! You didn't do anything wrong. It's just kinda weird hearing that you did _it_ with _her_."

Jason stared at me after my response.

"_It_? What's _it_?"

I shifted my legs uncomfortably as I placed my hands between my legs. Looking down at the very interesting design of the table cloth, I answered as I fought the blush that I knew already stained my cheeks.

"You know, _it_? The hanky panky? The nasty?"

Jason broke into a full out fit of laughter that brought tears to his eyes.

"The hanky *gasp* panky?! The nasty?!" Jason continued to laugh, trying to speak between his laughter.

"Oh man Serena, I haven't heard those expression since like the 9th grade. You mean the fact that we had sex?", he added with a smirk.

I again blushed as he gave me an amused smile. Then a sense of realization seemed to dawn into his eyes.

"Serena, are you a virgin?"

I looked Jason straight in the eye as I chose my next response.

"Why? Is it a problem if I am?"

Raising up his hands defensively, Jason shook his beautiful blonde locks as he answered.

"Oh no! Not at all! It's just that you're such a beautiful young woman, I would just be surprised that's all."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I nodded my head to Jason.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow. But that's really good! There aren't many like you around anymore. Do you mind me asking why you haven't tried it at this point? Are you waiting for marriage or something?"

Contemplating on how to answer that question, I just opted to be honest.

"Well not exactly. I think I just haven't met the person that has made me **want **to take that step yet. I don't mind waiting though. If I must wait till marriage to meet that person, then so be it."

Jason stared at me while he appeared to be deep in thought. Coming back to earth, he gave me his special smile and grabbed my hands across the table.

"I think that's awesome, and I hope that you'll find that person someday. Who knows, maybe you already have."

Studying his face I tried to dig into the meaning of that statement, but I simply smiled as I got lost in the sea of his green eyes. We finished our meal, and Jason drove me back to my dorm room. As we stopped in front of my door I suddenly felt really awkward.

_Was he expecting a kiss? Should I give one? This was only the first date though. What do I do?!_

Jason must have sensed my inner turmoil, because he leaned in to give me a soft, yet comforting hug. As he pulled back, he placed a soft lingering kiss on my left cheek, and I couldn't help but shiver at the contact of his soft lips on my skin.

"I had a great time tonight Serena. We should do this again. I'd really like to get to know you some more, and who knows? Maybe we'll decide if we want to take this friendship to the next level."

How did he know exactly the right thing to say?, I wondered.

"I had a lovely time as well Jason. And I'd like that. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow then. Have a good night."

With one final look, he turned around and walked out our apartment. A huge grin took over my face as I placed my keys into the lock and headed into the room. When I was inside, I squealed as I pressed my back against the door and slid to the floor. What an amazing night! I couldn't wait for what the remainder of the semester would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Things are going to start heating up from this point, so I think you all with be pleased with the next few chapters. As always, please let me know what you think at the end, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

The following week flew by in a daze as I rode on a constant cloud of happiness. Jason and I had gone out on two additional occasions, and we were really hitting things off with one another. My teammates had now become some of my closest friends as well, and I even started sitting with them for occasional meals in the cafeteria. This worked out perfectly since my other friends were often preoccupied with their own hobbies at times. Next weekend we were scheduled to attend our first pre-season tournament in Jamaica. I was super excited as I listened to old tournament tales from my teammates. It was a daunting realization, but I decided that I couldn't abandon the girls at that point, and Mr. Shields was actually starting to really warm up to me. I would not be quitting the team, but I would still teach Mr. Shields my name; one way or the other.

As it was explained to me, we would be playing in two pre-season tournaments that occurred at the end of the fall semester, and our regular season games(in spring) entailed playing against the only other university on the island and traveling to play many other universities on nearby islands. I loved traveling, so I was really looking forward to our games. During practice that week, Mr. Shields and I even started getting along better. Well, at least a little better. He still refused to acknowledge me by my given name, but I was so happy with my life at the moment, it didn't bother me as much. Why, we only went at each other's throat three times for the whole week! After practice on Friday evening, I informed him that I would be attending spaghetti and meatball night the following evening since I had promised the girls. Coach gave me directions to his home and told me to be there for 6 pm. He also informed me to dress very casually, as they often ate dinner in their lounge clothes.

Driving up to two massive gates that Saturday evening, I again looked down at the sheet with the written directions that lay on the passenger seat of my car. And just like the last time, it confirmed that I was indeed at the correct location. I leaned out the window of my car and pressed the buzzer on the gate panel. As the gates opened, I slowly drove into the yard of what appeared as a grand two story mansion and the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen. I pulled into a parking area at the side of the house and stepped out the car. As I followed the path to the front of the house, I paused mid step as I took in the full astounding view of the Shields estate. Miles of polished green grass as far as I could see rolled down a hill that seemed to end at a harbor. Around the edges of the estate, rose bushes of varying colors left the warm and fresh air with a sweet fragrance. The view of the ocean was as beautiful and uninterrupted as I had ever seen anywhere else on the island. There wasn't a building or landscape that stood between the house and the breathtaking view of the sunset that I was currently witnessing. To the far left I saw a playground area on the lawn that I assumed belonged to the girls, and I wondered what growing up in a place like this would be like. Taking one final look at the seagulls that hovered over the rusty orange stained sea, I turned and walked onto the front porch towards the door. A few seconds after ringing the doorbell, a very disheveled, yet dare I say sexy Mr. Shields appeared, and I found myself starring up at the man. He was clad in a pair of grey sweats and a tight wife-beater that showed off some very well defined muscles that I had never seen in practice. His hair was still semi wet as a few strands clung to his forehead, and he smelled absolutely divine. I assumed he had just gotten out the shower. Good thing I'd kept it really casual with my t-shirt and loose jeans.

"Hello, earth to Meatball Head."

A furious blush stained my cheeks as I came back down to earth and registered a smirking Mr. Shields.

"I take it you like what you see Meatball Head? But hey, there's no need to be embarrassed. Some of us just got it, and some of us…well just don't."

Mr. Shields winked at me, and my jaw involuntarily fell open at his open arrogance. Placing my hands on my hips I glared up at his face, preparing to attack.

"Ha! In your dreams Shields. I was looking pass you at the amazing interior decoration of your home. Pigs will fly before I ever find you in any way attractive. Keep on dreaming."

Mr. Shields laughed and gave me a smile that said he thought differently, but he decided to drop the matter and led me inside.

The inside of the house definitely stood up to its fantastic view from the outside. A beautiful marble winding staircase stood out at the far left of the grand living room, which seemed to lead to the second level. Following Mr. Shields through the modernized and huge kitchen that was decorated in hard wood, I came unto Dr. T setting the table in the adjacent dining room. Hearing our presence, she turned to us and greeted me with a warm smile and a hug.

"Hello Serena, I'm so glad you could make it! The twins are upstairs tidying their room and I'll be done with set up in a few minutes. Honey, why don't you give her the tour in the meantime? Dinner will start in about 15 minutes."

Mr. Shields grabbed my arm as he usually did while showing us new plays in practice and not too gently started to lead me out the dining room towards the living area.

"Sure thing dear. Come on Meatball Head."

As soon as we were out of her site, I yanked my arm from his grip and glared up at him.

"Why do you always insist on man-handling me?! You do it deliberately just to piss me off, don't you?"

Mr. Shield shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't. What are you gonna do about it?"

I could've sworn I saw steam coming out of my ears as I tightly held my closed fists to my side and I struggled not to pack Mr. Shields a punch to his face in his own home. He laughed at my reaction and started walking.

"Relax Meatball Head, I'm just messing with you. Come on, let me show you around."

I forced myself to relax as Mr. Shields proceeded to show me around his home. The first level included the extremely spacious and well decorated living room that I had seen earlier, the dining room, the kitchen, two bathrooms, one bedroom, an office that Mr. Shields explained to me belonged to Dr.T, and an indoor gym. He also mentioned that an outdoor pool and basketball court were located out back. Going up the stairwell to the second level, Mr. Shields turned to me as he unlatched the child gate at the top.

"Upstairs includes five bedrooms and four baths. My office is also on this floor, and there is also a study."

Walking down the hallway, Mr. Shields led me into the first three guest bedrooms. They were each uniquely decorated and every one possessed an adjoining bathroom with an outside balcony. As we approached the end of the hall, we looked at 's office and then the study. With two more doors left, Mr. Shields turned to me as he placed his hand on the knob of one of the doors.

"This is the twin's room. They can't be separated from each other for even five minutes right now, so they share a room. Brace yourself. You are now entering girl land. You have been warned."

As Mr. Shields turned the knob and opened the door, I was greeted by a huge room that screamed pink. There was pink everywhere, and everything was in doubles. Every bear, toy, book, piece of furniture, …everything!! The twins were currently picking up their toys from the carpeted floor and turned as they finally registered our presence. Kailie, or perhaps Kayla, dropped the doll she was carrying and ran to greet me.

"Meatball Lady!! You're here!!"

Her sister followed suit, and I soon found myself enveloped in hugs from the two girls. I kneeled to the floor and ruffled their beautiful black hair.

"Well I told you guys I would come. I always keep my promises."

The girls then led me, or pulled would be a better term, around their room and proceeded to show me all their toys and their favorite books. The huge glass windows with the curtains drawn to the side allowed the comforting orange hued light of the sunset into the bedroom, and I smiled, again wondering what it must be like growing up in such a place. After a quick tour of their elaborate bathroom, the twins led me out to their balcony, and I found myself inhaling as I took in the magnificent view I had seen earlier from their second story bedroom. Afterwards, Coach Shields instructed the girls to finish packing their toys as he would be back to get them in a few minutes.

As we entered the final room, I got really nervous. I assumed it was the master bedroom, and the thought of seeing where "the magic happened" between the Shields made me kind of uncomfortable. None-the-less, Coach Shields opened the door, and we stepped inside.

I was first awestruck at the cleanliness of the room. Everything was pure white or cream, and some of the furniture was made of wood. I concluded that one of two things were certain of this room:1) It's occupants were extreme clean freaks, or 2) This room wasn't lived in very much at all. I stepped unto the plush white carpet as Mr. Shields ushered me inside, and my immediate attention fell to the huge king size bed located in the center of the room. White mosquito nets were tied to the bed posts, and I stared at what I knew in my heart to be some cream colored silk sheets on the bed.

_I wonder what those would feel like against my naked skin? _

There were some cream leather couches in the right corner, and on the left a beautiful vanity mirror that screamed expensive. The adjoining bathroom consisted of a shower and a separate tub that stood in the middle of the floor, and I couldn't help myself as I ran to the huge Jacuzzi in the far back of the room.

"Wow. This is amazing! Man, having a hot tub in your bathroom must be so good. This must really come in handy when relaxing after a long workout."

Mr. Shield leaned against the wall and smiled down at me.

"Yea, it does. Come on, let me show you the view."

We walked back through the bedroom, only to stop at two adjacent walking closets that were the size of my whole bedroom at home(oh how life is unfair), and finally walked unto the front balcony. The master bedroom undoubtedly had the best view in the house. The beautiful indigo and pink sky touched on the horizon, conforming around the circular shape of the huge orange sunset. The harbor and many of the boats parked there were also visible, and the entire front view of the Shields estate stood on display.

"It's beautiful.", I heard myself whispering as I leaned over the railing.

Coach Shield appeared to my right, a peaceful look adorned on his face.

"I know. It's my favorite place to sit and think in the whole wide world. There's just something about this view that gets my thoughts flowing…"

I turned in his direction, only to notice him starring out at the sea with his hands in his pockets. I don't even know why I decided to share my personal life with Coach Shields at that point, but I found myself talking.

"At home, my favorite place to think is from the balcony of my bedroom too. I mean, the view isn't as great as this, but looking out at the ocean always seems to comfort me and help the flow of my thoughts."

Coach Shields turned to look at me, and we shared our look of understanding over our common interest. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked in the setting sunlight, the wind gently blowing his hair across his face.

_What in the world was this placing doing to me?_

"Alright, let's get the girls and head downstairs. Dinner should be ready to begin."

I nodded, and we re-entered the lavish master bedroom and headed to the girls' room. As we headed downstairs towards the kitchen I held Kailie's hand while Coach Shields held Kayla's. The dining table was set when we arrived in the dining room, and everyone took their seat. I was placed across from the twins, who were seated next to their mother, and adjacent to Coach Shields. Kailie was asked to bless the meal, and we all dug in. Savoring the first taste of the huge meatball, I had to admit that it was exquisite. As I finished swallowing I turned to Dr. T.

"Oh wow Dr. T, this is absolutely amaaazzing. I think this is even better than my mom's and she has like the best spaghetti and meatball in the world."

Dr. T laughed and smiled at me as she responded.

"Please Serena, just call me Trista. I hate being so professional at home, and you're making me feel old. And I didn't do a wink of cooking. I'm just the table setter. Darien is the master chef in this house. I can hardly boil water."

I immediately turned my head to Coach Shields, but he just presented me with a modest smile. That meant Dr. T was telling the truth.

"Wow. I never took you for the cooking type Coach, but this is pretty good."

"Why thank you Meatball Head. What can I say, I have a way of handling meatballs."

I looked around the table to see if any one had heard that comment or seen the cunning smile that followed, but everyone seemed occupied with talking and eating. I gave Mr. Shields a blank stare as I tried to dissect the meaning behind that statement.

Dinner actually proved to be very pleasant as Dr. T asked the girls about their day at pre-school. We all tried to contain our laughter as Kayla explained why she had to beat up some boy that had pulled the head of her barbie. As Dr. T reprimanded her for fighting, Coach Shields gave her a high five and said "that's my girl!"

I laughed at the look that Dr. T presented her husband with, and even harder after Darien cowered back into his seat. Kayla smiled at me and started to speak.

"Look everyone; I just made meatball lady on my plate."

As I glanced down at her plate, two meatballs were placed perhaps two inches apart at the center, while spaghetti hung from each ball. In the middle of the meatballs was a face drawn with sauce, and a single string of spaghetti made up the rest of my body. Limbs were achieved through cut pieces of spaghetti. Mr. Shields was the first to start laughing, but we soon all joined in.

"That's pretty good honey. That looks just like her!", he added. I ignored that comment.

"Hey, I'm not that skinny! And you shouldn't play with your food."

Laughter escaped my lips as I tried to utter that sentence in a serious voice. Kayla beamed up at me.

Dr. T then proceeded to tell us about a difficult case she had dealt with that day, and afterwards she asked me about my progression for the semester thus far. As I started to answer, a beeper sounded off in the kitchen. Immediately the smiling faces of the twins were replaced with frowns, and Darien released a frustrated sigh. Dr. T excused herself as she got up from the table. After a minute she returned, and the atmosphere felt as if we were about to hear a crucial verdict.

"I'm sooo sorry guys, but I've got to head to the hospital. Although I'm not usually on call Saturday evenings, Dr. Smith is sick tonight and there's been an accident. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry munchkins, but I'll make it up to you."

She walked over to the girls and gave them both a kiss and a hug. As she approached Coach Shields I thought she was going to present him with a kiss too, but she just placed her hand on his shoulder and told him to make sure the girls went to bed on time and she'd be back as soon as possible. Finally, she turned to me.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Serena, but I can't ignore this one. Please enjoy the rest of your dinner, and you should come again. Hopefully I won't be on call. It was a pleasure having you."

"The pleasure is all mine Dr. ----Trista."

With a final nod and smile, she headed out the dinging room and out the house. Coach Shields turned to the disappointed girls and placed a smile on his face as he tried to cheer them up.

"Hey hey! What's with all the long faces? Mommy will be back soon, but in the meantime, you guys still have Meatball Head as a guest, and I know you've just been dying to show her your Barbie collection."

And just like that their smiling faces returned.

I smiled at Mr. Shields, really impressed with how he handled the situation.

"But you guys know the rules. You've got to finish all your food first; then you get to play."

A collective groan sounded from the girls, and I got an idea.

"Well, I'll make a bet with you guys. If I finish my food before you guys do, then you don't get to show me your collection. But if you guys win, I'll sit through looking at every doll you present."

With an excited squeal the girls dug into their food, and Coach Shields reached across the table and patted my hand.

"Good job Rook. You're a natural with the kids it seems."

I smiled as we monitored the girls eating, making sure they ate slow enough so they didn't choke. When I noticed Kailie taking her last bite, I quickly stuffed my mouth to make the competition appear like it had been close, but I had been playing with my food all along.

"Yay!! We won! Come on Meatball Lady, we have lots of cool Barbies to show you!"

I gave Coach Shields a pleading look as I was dragged away from the table, each twin pulling one of my hands as we headed up the stairs. Did I mention that I _hated_ Barbies? He laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he held up his hands.

After a torturous hour of looking through what seemed like a hundred Barbie dolls, Coach Shields appeared in the bedroom. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see him since we first met. Giving me an amused smirk, he knelt down and scooped the girls into his arms.

"Alright Kiddos, time for your bath. It's soon bedtime and I don't want your Mom killing me for keeping you guys up. Go ahead and get ready."

As he placed them back down, Kayla started to speak

"Can Meatball Lady help too Daddy? She's so fun! I don't want her to leave yet. "

Mr. Shields turned to me and I nodded in response. As I walked towards Kayla, I ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing kiddo. I'll stick around till you go to bed."

With an excited jump she headed off to change. Bath time was entertaining as the girls played around in their bathtub and tried to splash water unto Coach Shields and I. I stood on the side, marveling at his loving demeanor with the kids. When their bath was over, Coach Shields wrapped Kailie in a towel and pulled her from the tub, and I followed suit with Kayla. As I was about to place her down, she informed me that I had to hold her horizontally so she could fly like superman into the bedroom. I turned to Coach Shields, observing how he held Kailie in the explained position and placed Kayla in a similar one. With a challenging smirk, I faced the two.

"You guys wanna race?"

Coach Shields gave me a cocky grin, and Kayla and Kailie clapped in excitement.

"You're on Meatball Head. We'll go to the bed. Ready, set, go!"

As we ran from the bathroom into the bedroom with the two 'flying' twins in our hands, the room became filled with the sound of squeals and laughter from all four occupants. As Kayla and I approached the bed I saw Coach Shields to my left, and we both deposited the girls on the beds at the exact same time. Kailie stood up and started jumping.

"We won! We won!" Kayla stood and grabbed her sister.

"Nuh-uh. We won!"

"No, we won!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Mr. Shields shook his head and went to separate the two girls.

"Girls it was a tie. You both won."

The twins looked at each other and started jumping again, both screaming "we won!" as they held onto each other. Wow. I stared dumfounded. These girls were like hot and cold. Coach laughed at my expression, and we proceeded to get the girls ready for bed. After they were dressed and tucked in, he took out a storybook and sat on the edge of the bed. The girls asked me to sit with them, so I headed to the opposite side. As he read to them about Little Red Riding Hood, I smiled at his animated antics and the loving gaze in his eyes every time he would look at the girls. Soon enough, eye lids turned heavy and the girls started to drift off. Making sure that they were well tucked in, he gave each girl a kiss on the head and stood. When they were asleep, I quietly made my way off the bed and we turned off the light to head downstairs.

"Thanks for helping tonight Meatball Head. You're great with kids. You'll make a fine mother someday."

I blushed as I thanked him for the compliment, and we walked back into the dining room. He started to collect the plates and silverware from the table, and I moved to help. He protested initially, saying that I was a guest, but after I wouldn't back down he relented. We stood at the sink, rinsing off the dishes and pots to place in the dishwasher, all the while laughing about some funny thing the twins had done that night. I found myself secretly admiring him with my hooded eyes to the side. He was such an amazing man at home, it made me wonder why he was so ….rude in public. Or maybe that was just towards me? Standing there rinsing off the dishes with him, I couldn't help but reflect on the entire evening. It was as if we had been a family that night, and it had been fun. Coach Shields turned towards me then, a gentle smile on his face as he extended his hand toward my face. I stopped breathing and stood deathly still as he took a step forward and cupped my right cheek. Starring down at me, he gently placed his thumb on the side of my face. My breathing had become extremely labored due to our proximity, and as my mind tried to process what was going on and yelled at me to step back, I remained rooted to the spot, transfixed as I held eye contact with Coach Shields. Our bodies were nearly touching. It seemed like the entire house had ceased all sound as I awaited some kind of reaction on his part or mine. In a low whisper he smiled at me again and spoke.

"Messy Meatball Head. You've got a little sauce on your face there." As he gently removed the said sauce from my face, Coach Shields again returned his hand to its previous position on my cheek. We just kept starring at each other, and before I knew what was happening my own shaking hand rose to cover his in a gentle caress. Coach Shields's other hand found its way to my waist, and the next thing I knew I was near ventilating as he leaned down towards my face. I licked my dry lips in anticipation, noticing how this small movement caused his eyes to darken even more.

_Oh God, Oh God I'm about to get kissed by my coach. Pull back Serena, pull back!_

My subconscious kept yelling at me to stop the impending kiss, but I stood still as I realized that a part of me actually _wanted _to know what his lips on mines would feel like. I closed my eyes when he was a few centimeters away, noting the close of his eyelids as well. For a brief millisecond, Coach Shields's lips gently brushed my own, sending my entire body into a raging inferno. As soon as it came, the feeling left and was replaced by a heart-wrenching fear as the doorbell rang. Coach Shields seemed to come out of his gaze and pulled away from me, shock written all over his face at what had just transpired between us. I turned my attention to the floor, trying to contain my embarrassment and my entire red face.

" I'm sorry…I just...I don't know what came over me just now."

I glanced up at Coach Shields and mustering all the courage I could, stared him in his face.

"It's ok. Nothing happened, alright. You should go answer the door."

He seemed as if he was going to respond again, but gave me a final look and sighed. Placing his hands into his pocket he went to answer the door.

A few seconds later, Jason (whom I shockingly realized that I had not thought of at all that night) appeared.

"Oh hey Sere, I didn't know you'd be here tonight. I always stop by for Darien's famous meatballs on Saturday evenings but I was held up today so I'm a little late. But I know there are always leftovers. Right Dare?"

Coach Shields smiled and directed Jason to check in the refrigerator. As Jason turned and headed toward the kitchen, we shared a quick look and I turned away. The remainder of the night was a tad uncomfortable as I tried not to make eye contact with Coach Shields, but Jason's presence made everything easier. We headed out to the front patio as he discussed the previous night's NBA game with Coach, and I chipped in occasionally when he asked me my opinion. If Jason noticed the tension surrounding Coach Shields and I, he didn't comment on it. As the evening drew to a close I announced that I should start heading back, and Jason decided to leave as well. I looked at Coach Shields for a few seconds as I thanked him for a wonderful evening and asked him to tell the girls I had a great time. I felt absolutely terrible as I asked him to extend my gratitude to Dr. T. He gave me a hard calculating look that seemed like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind as Jason walked toward us. With one final glance I walked off the patio with Jason at my side as we headed towards our cars. I took one final look back and observed Mr. Shields leaning against the post of the porch, his hands in his pockets as his eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul.

**What had we just done?**__


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So here's Chapter 7. It's a little longer than the norm, but it sets the stage for a lot of future happenings. Thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me soooo motivated. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

It had been two long days since I'd had a decent night's sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I was greeted with images of the 'almost kiss' between Coach Shields and I or the face of his beautiful wife as she welcomed me into her home. To say that I felt bad was the understatement of the year. I was miserable. I was absolutely appalled that I had let the encounter happen, and I shamefully admitted to myself that had Jason not shown up, I probably wouldn't have done a single thing to stop the kiss. Sitting in class at the end of the second day, I started to reason that I was probably overreacting. After all, we hadn't **really **kissed, and it was just an after effect of the night we had spent together. I guess hanging out with the girls and cleaning up together afterwards had created that familial ambience that we had both fallen victim to. It definitely wouldn't be happening again. That was for sure. Why, we didn't even get along! How the heck had we ended up almost kissing? Yep, Saturday night was nothing but a once in a lifetime fluke.

As I continued on with my internal argument, my mind involuntarily drifted to the side effects of Coach Shields' innocent kiss. I sharply inhaled as my body tingled in remembrance. I still couldn't believe the intensity that I had felt from that simply brush of our lips. I had NEVER experienced that kind of reaction to a first kiss before. It was as if my body had finally been awakened after years of a deep slumber that I wasn't even aware of. I couldn't help but wonder if he had felt the same. I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. And there was the issue of Jason. We hadn't even had a 'touching lips' kiss yet, but I almost had a real one with Mr. Shields. I felt like the world's biggest slut. Practice later today would be interesting. I didn't know how I'd act around coach Shields, and I was nervous about his reaction to our situation. Turning my attention back to my lecturing professor, I reasoned that I'd just have to wait and see.

Walking into the gym that night I entered through the back entrance. The girls were just getting out the locker room, and I hurried in to put on my practice jersey. As we stepped onto the court I noticed that Coach Shields wasn't around, and I relaxed a little. We started to do our stretching and layup exercises, and just as I finished my third layup, I noticed him walking into the gym through my peripheral vision. My heart beat rapidly started to increase. As he walked towards the team, I turned my head the other way and passed the ball to Andrea. My hands had started to sweat and I didn't want anyone seeing the evidence of that on the ball. The voice of Coach Shields finally caught my ear, and I turned with the rest of the team to face him. I kept my focus on the bleachers to the right of his face that stood behind him.

"Bring it in girls. So as you all know, we'll be heading to Jamaica this weekend for our first preseason tournament. You guys have been practicing real hard, and I know you're ready. Your physical fitness has **drastically** improved, and you guys have been doing excellent in the drills and practice games we've played. I'm just going to announce the starting five players and the second team tonight so you guys can get used to moving together as a team. From now on, we'll practice within these teams until I make any changes that I see fit. "

The senior players smiled amongst each other and started sharing their special handshakes. Beryl folded her arms across her chest and gave me a condescending smile.

"Ok, first five. Our returning Center Ariel, returning power forward Andrea, returning Shooting guards Tia and Beryl, and finally our new starting point guard, the Rook."

I turned my surprised eyes to Coach Shields, and all the girls turned to stare at me. Beryl spoke up first.

"Coach, you can't be serious. She's just a rookie. She can't have Britney's spot."

Coach Shields held eye contact with me for a second and turned to face Beryl.

"Thank you very much Beryl. Next time I want your expert opinion on how to structure my team I'll ask for it. But until then, I'd appreciate it if you keep your opinions to yourself and don't question my authoritative decisions on my team.

Everyone laughed and sounded off with an amused "ooooooo" at Beryl's expense. She looked positively livid. She was even red in the face. This would have been a good opportunity to gloat at her, but I found myself wanting to know the answer to her statement as well. Why would he put me as a starter?

"While Britney is the senior point, I've decided that Meatball Head here has shown more potential in handling the position. In addition, Britney hasn't been attending practice on a consistent basis, and we need a point that we can rely on. Having seniority on this team doesn't get you a position; hard work does. Meatball Head here has been consistent despite her hectic class schedule, and I think it'll be more of a benefit to our team if she starts at point for now. However, none of your positions are set in stone."

He turned his attention towards Britney.

"You have the ability to contest for the position. If you can show me that you're serious again and attend practice more regularly, we can always re-evaluate the positions. For now, you'll be first off the bench."

Britney nodded at Coach and then turned to me. I felt terrible that I had taken her spot. Was Coach Shields trying to get the team against me? Was this some kind of revenge? As I contemplated those thoughts Britney walked out to me and extended her hand in a handshake. Giving me a smile she started to speak.

"Good job Rook, but don't get too comfortable. I'll be getting back my spot. And don't look so afraid, it's no hard feelings, really. I've just been preoccupied, but I'll be back. You better keep up the good work if you want to hold on to that spot."

I smiled as I shook her extended hand, my personality resurfacing due to her friendly demeanor.

"Thank you Britney, and bring it on. I wouldn't have it any other way."

We shared one final challenging smile before our teammates started applauding. After receiving multiple congratulations from the team, Coach told us we would be playing scrimmage games all this week in preparation for the tournament, and everyone started to head onto the court. I walked towards him as he was busy looking through his playbook. He turned to me, and while I searched his eyes for some indication of his feelings towards what had transpired between us, I saw none. Was this a good or bad thing?

"What is it Meatball Head?"

Shaking out of my thoughts, I looked down at the floor as I started to speak.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you for the position and what you said. Thanks for the opportunity. I hope I don't let you guys down."

The closing of the playbook and his hand on my arm drew my head up. He started walking towards the team and I followed suit as he led me by my arm.

"Come on, let's get this game started. And there's no need to thank me. You earned that position and everything I said was true. You'll have to keep up the good work to maintain it, but you should be able to handle that."

We stopped walking and he turned to face me. His expression had turned unreadable, and I stood frozen as I awaited his next comment. Oh God, was he going to talk about Saturday night? Here? With the girls so close? My heart rate again started to speed up, and I forced myself to take slow deep breaths.

"The girls told me to tell you hi tonight, and they had a fun time playing dolls with you. They also said you should visit again."

I fought not to clutch onto the jersey above my heart as he finished his statement. The girls. I was being a home wrecker and they wanted me over again. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh. Tell them I had fun too. And I'm not sure if visiting again is a uh….good idea."

"Why not?"

I looked up to stare at Coach Shields' face, shock written all over mines. Was he serious? Had he forgotten what almost happened last time I was at his house?

"Look Rook, I don't know what you **think** happened Saturday night but nothing happened ok? Our lips barely touched and it was probably the wine we had at dinner. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't fantasize it to be anything more than it was because I assure you, I don't share your opinions."

I found myself getting angry as I listened to Coach Shields. Had he just said fantasizie! As if I would ever stoop so freaking low! If this is how he wanted to handle the situation, then fine! I could act like nothing happened too! After all, this is what I had been telling myself and what I wanted too? Right? I placed my hands on my hip and angrily stared up at him.

"My sentiments exactly. As a matter of fact, what incident are we talking about again anyway? Clearly it must've been of little or no importance because it's already out of my mind."

For a brief second I could've sworn that I saw hurt in his eye at my words but I shrugged it off. Two could play this game. He quickly recovered and glared down at me.

"Perfect. Now get on the court. We've wasted enough time talking over nonsense."

"With pleasure."

As I turned towards the court we held eye contact for a brief three seconds. I was absolutely furious at this point, and he seemed in a similar state. How and when had the conversation taken that route? I assumed my position, seething as he started address the team again. Man, I absolutely **hated** that guy.

Practice was uneventful after that, and I left the gym immediately after. The following Tuesday night practice was more or less the same. He acted like nothing had happened between us and I was too happy to do the same. After practice that night, I had a relaxing dinner with Jason at a local restaurant, and my mood did a complete 180. Coach Shields was an imbecile, and I didn't even know why I had allowed him to get under my skin when I had Jason in my life. He was so wonderful it was almost unbelievable.

On Wednesday afternoon I hurriedly ate lunch in the cafeteria with the girls before I headed out to work. I would be doing billing work that day, so I was dressed in more professional wear. My long blonde hair had been pulled off my face and placed into a loose messy bun at the nape of my neck, and I wore a very fitted black pencil skirt with a blue short sleeved blouse that matched my eyes. I had left the two top buttons of my blouse open, and I accentuated my outfit with a pair of blue stilettos and a simple pair of diamond studs in my ear. As I threw away the remains of my lunch, I noticed Jason sitting at the back of the cafeteria with the rest of the boys' teams. It was rather strange, but they had all stopped pursuing me since Jason and I had started going out. Come to think of it, almost all the guys that were trying to get with me had stopped recently. I guess word had got out that Jason was interested so everyone was backing off. How animalistic, I mused. But it was nice not having to deal with all those goons so I wasn't complaining. I started to walk towards the table to tell him hi before I left for work. As I walked through the cafeteria, I internally shook my head at all the stares and heads that turned my way as I walked. I guess my outfit was displaying the curves of my fit body and uh…other womanly assets than I would normally not show too much at school. All eyes at Jason's table had turned to me, and I felt a little flustered at all the attention. As I got within a few feet of the table I groaned as I noticed Coach Shields sitting at the end. Just freaking great. What the hell was he doing here?! I stopped in front of Jason and gave a friendly wave to the guys, completely ignoring Coach Shields' presence.

"Hey Jason. Hey guys."

Everyone sounded off with a synchronous "Hey" in an elementary school like voice that caused me to shake my head and smiled. I turned back to Jason.

"I'm heading to work, but I saw you so I just came by to say hi. Are we still on for that movie at your room tonight after practice?"

Jason's eyes, which were at the moment starring down at my chest snapped up to me. I rolled my eyes in agitation. Why did guys openly do that?

"We definitely are Serena. You look—"

Jason didn't finish his statement as he was cut off by Coach Shields.

"Wait a minute. Meatball Head?! Is that really you?"

I turned to Coach Shields, an annoyed expression on my face.

"It's Serena. And of course it's me. What are you, slow or something?"

The guys at the table snickered at my comment, but Coach Shields merely gave a cocky grin and brushed his bangs from his eye.

"Oh, not at all. It's just hard to believe that under that all that hideousness I see on a daily basis there's actually a semi attractive girl under there somewhere. You actually look like a person today. Good job."

My face turned a mortified red as all the guys at the table sounded off with synchronous "ooooooooos" at Coach's insult. I actually found myself really embarrassed as they all continued clapping and giving him high fives. I looked down at the floor for a quick second, only to feel Jason's finger beneath my chin as he raised my head back up. He pulled me to his body in a reassuring hug and started whispering in my ear.

"Hey, don't mind him. You look absolutely amazing today and every other day. He's just jealous his wife can't look half as good as you."

I smiled as he released me from the hug and we pulled apart. I didn't necessarily agree with what he said (Dr.T was absolutely beautiful) but his intentions were sweet. He then faced Coach Shields.

"Wow Dare. That was really mean. Even for someone like you. Don't you think it was a bit much?"

He stared at me for a quick second before facing Jason.

"Nope. I just call them how I see them." Starring down at his repulsive face I was tempted to drench him with the glass of coke that sat in front of him, but I instead placed my hand on my hips as I looked him square in the eye. If he did not hold the distinction of coach in my life at the moment I would tell him in my sweetest voice to 'go _fuck_ himself', but since I couldn't, I resorted to a different option.

"Oh don't bother trying to reason with that thing Jason. It'd be like trying to reason with a dead goldfish. Some of us grow up, and some of us want to keep playing in Neverland. You guys should be cautious though. The last guy that wanted to stay in Neverland was accused of some pretty despicable crimes. Although he was proven innocent, we can't be sure in this particular case. You guys may want to watch your backs. Especially the lower part. Literally."

This time, I was applauded on with a round of "oooooooss" as the guys all laughed at Coach Shields' expense. Jason gave me a high five as he laughed and turned to face Coach Shields.

"Oh man. That was a good one. She got you there Dare."

Coach Shields looked up and glared at me, and I did the same. I could practically feel the heat forming between us. Before he could respond I turned to Jason and deliberately leaned in as I gave him a short kiss on his cheek. I observed Coach Shield's reaction through the side of my eye, noting how he turned away from the sight.

"I'm heading off to work now, but I'll see you later."

"Alright Sere, I'll see you after practice. Have a good day at work."

I smiled at Jason, waving goodbye to the guys as I started to walk away from the table. I gave one final look at Coach Shields as he leaned back into his chair, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched me walked away. I deliberately started to put more emphasis on the movement of my hips as I strutted in my stilettos away from the guys. I didn't need to look back to know that all eyes was either on me, or my ass. As I drove to work that day I made a conscious decision: Darien Shields was going to fall in love with me, and he would admit it to my face while saying _my given_ name. When I had gotten him to that point, I would take his little heart and crush it like the used piece of trash he was. Forget being nice. He had chosen to mess with the wrong bitch today.

For the remainder of the week, I decided that I'd deliberately show up to practice wearing the clothes and hairdo I had worn for that day, and I'd changed into my basketball gears at the gym. Coach Shields got to see a side of me outside of my "meatballs" and basketball clothes, and even if we didn't say a single word outside of basketball talk to one another, I knew that he had noticed. On Thursday evening I headed down to the gym early to do some reading before practice. I had worn a loose fitting off the shoulder silk sundress that day that reached mid thigh. The material was of a beautiful brown and pink floral pattern and I accentuated the outfit with a brown belt at my waist and my favorite pair of brown sandals. My hair was braided down my back, ending just pass my butt in a single French braid. Passing through the hallway of the third floor, I headed toward one of the instructional rooms.

"Meatball head?"

I stopped walking and took a few steps backwards, turning my head in the direction of the annoying voice that I had come to know so well. Coach Shields sat seated behind a wooden desk, starring at me through the open door. I sighed. Today just wasn't my luck day. So much for uninterrupted reading.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Serena."

He stood from his chair and headed towards the door, completely ignoring my comment.

"Please, come inside. I'd like to have a brief meeting with you. If you have the time."

I contemplated saying no for a few seconds, but nodded and headed into the room. Coach Shields closed the door behind me and headed towards his chair.

"Please take a seat."

I took a seat at the directed chair at the front of his desk. Looking around the room, I observed there were a few pictures of the girls framed as well as a quite a few basketball trophies within a glass case.

"I didn't know you had an office here. " , I heard myself saying.

"Oh yeah, the school does its best to make sure I'm uh…extremely comfortable, as I'm one of the biggest donators of the athletics program."

I nodded at his response, waiting for him to begin talking about the reason for this meeting. He seemed to be putting his thoughts together, but finally gave up and looked at me.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday afternoon. It was uncalled for, and I acted out of line."

I blinked as I stared at Mr. Shields. Did I just hear him right? He continued on, ignoring the look of shock on my face.

"The truth of the matter is, I've been contemplating with how to deal with what _almost _happened between us and I guess I made the wrong choice. I don't want you having the impression that this is something I do, or have ever done because I've never had anything of the sort with any other player. I don't know why I moved to kiss you that night. I just know that at the time I wanted to. It had been a long time since I'd had an enjoyable family night with a woman, and I guess I just fell for the moment. I got angry at myself for my decision and took it out on you, and that was wrong. Seeing you act as unaffected only made me madder for some reason, and I retaliated in the café yesterday. Look, we must get along on some professional level for the sake of the team, so I'm asking that we put this all behind us and start over. Truce?"

My unblinking eyes followed the movement of Coach Shields' outstretched hands. Had I just dreamt all of that or had he really just apologized to me? What in the world had he meant by 'an enjoyable family night with a woman'? Wasn't he happily married? I shook off my shock and extended my hand to shake Mr. Shields'.

"I'm gonna agree to your truce on one condition. I reserve the right to pull out of it if I find your behavior in any way more so offensive than the norm."

He laughed at me, and we shook hands.

"Ok attorney Meatball Head. Deal."

He got up, and I followed suit as he headed to open the door.

"I hope you're all packed for Jamaica tomorrow. It will be a fun trip."

At the mention of Jamaica, I couldn't help the excitement that came to my face.

"I sure am! And I can't wait. I've never been there."

"Well I'm sure you'll have a great time. Especially when we win. I expect to see you play your butt off this weekend Meatball Head. See you in practice."

"Oh, I definitely plan to. Ok, I'm gonna go do some reading. See you in a few."

I headed out the door towards my previous location. I was really beginning to think that Coach Shields may be bipolar. I didn't trust that this truce was going to last too long, so I was not going to abandon my plan. He wouldn't get away that easily.

The following morning we headed to Jamaica. The tournament would be held in Kingston. Our first game that Friday night was a breeze, and we won by an impressive 25 points. The following night, we played in the championship game. That game proved to be a little harder, but we still won by 10 points in the end. I finished with a game high 22 points, the highest on my team. The guys had won both of their games as well, and we were in the mood to celebrate. After the game we showered and the coaches decided that we would all head to a nearby club to celebrate. As we walked into the club with our chaperons and the coaches, I couldn't help but be excited. Jason was walking at my side and it would be the first time we'd been to a club since we first met. I was looking forward to dancing with him again. The club wasn't too crowded when we got there, but that changed as the night progressed. The sound of dancehall music filled my ear, and the girls and I excitedly headed to the center of the dance floor. I had chosen to wear my hair down that night, and I wore some white shorts with a pink halter and some pink heels. The guys' team soon followed, and we all paired up in the middle of the floor. Jason came to stand behind me, and I smiled as I leaned back into his body, our bodies in sync as we moved to the beat. As we turned I observed Beryl dancing with another guy from the guys' team, but her eyes were starring daggers at me across the floor. This gave me more motivation! I grabbed unto Jason's leg for support as I lowered my body to the floor in a fluid manner, and he followed me down. We rose back up in a similar manner, and I threw Beryl a flirtatious wink. I laughed as she turned around, her face in a scowl. As the beat slowed down and "Stick With You" by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on, Jason and I changed our pace to match the slow rhythm of the song. He placed his hands on my waist as we grinded in unision, our bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. As I looked up, I noticed Coach Shields looking at us from the bar, and we held eye contact. He was dressed in a fitted pair of jeans, a white dress shirt, a blazer, and a pair of white air forces. Even I had to admit he looked really good that night. I found myself moving my waist a little more sensually as I leaned back into Jason, my body between his legs as we danced, but we never broke eye contact across the scantly lit room. My mind wondered into what dancing with Coach Shields would be like. Was he even a dancer? I continued this for a minute, trying to figure out what the look in Coach Shields' eye was saying but gave up and eventually turned around to face Jason. Placing my arms around his neck I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed across the floor. When I was again facing the bar, Coach Shields again gave me an unreadable expression before throwing back the last of his drink and standing to leave. Two hours later it was time for us to go, but the evening had been fun. I placed Coach Shields's odd behavior out of my mind as we headed back to the hotel to pack and prepare for our trip back. We did some sightseeing of the beautiful island before we left for our flight back the following day. At the airport, Coach Shields and I didn't say a word to each other. We even ended up being seated next to each other on the plane, but not one sentence was uttered between us. Like I said, I was beginning to think that man was bipolar.

The following week flew by as we prepared for the next and final pre-season tournament in Martinique. Coach Shields and I rarely had any disputes that week, and I spent a few hours every day with Jason. We spoke on the phone all night, and I couldn't help but feel like I was ready to make our friendship into an official relationship. I decided that I would bring it up this weekend after the tournament. Beryl seemed to have pulled back on harassing me, and I often saw her hanging with the boys from the guys' team. Good riddance. On the following Friday we headed to Martinique. This tournament proved to be on a higher level of difficulty than our previous one, and we barely won our first game by one point. Our second game was pretty much the same way. Somehow, we managed to make it to the championship game that weekend, but we found ourselves in a tight position during the fourth quarter of that game.

I looked up at the clock, noting that we had a minute and 30 seconds left to play, but we were still down by four points. As Andrea took out the ball from beneath the basket and passed it to me, I realized we'd have to step things up if we were to win that game. The other team had opted to play a man to man defense, and I stared straight ahead at my defender as I dribbled the ball with my right hand. She was a talented player, about my height, and was very quick on her feet. Too bad for her I was quicker. As I hurriedly dribbled to pass the half court line, she hardly kept any space between us as she kept trying to take the ball from my hands. I passed the ball to Tia and moved away from the pass, setting a pick for Andrea. Andrea moved to the ball and immediately looked at me. I was already cutting to the basket, my defender on my heel as I caught Andrea's pass, and I took two huge steps before I jumped up for the layup. My defender's hand was all over my arm, but I managed to hit the ball against the square and earn us two points. As I landed, I turned around and faced my defender, our chests touching as I brushed her off with my shoulder. If she kept fouling me like that, we were going to have problems since the referees weren't calling shit. The other team took out the ball and we got on the defense. They attempted a three pointer but missed. Ariel rebounded the ball and immediately looked to me. The defensive team moved into a full court press as soon as the ball hit my hands. With no time outs left and 20 seconds on the clock I knew this would be the last play. The boys' team, who had already won their game, sat at the sidelines cheering us on. I passed the ball to Tia, who had cut to the half court mark, and ran to get ahead of my defender. On the other side of the court, Berly did the same. Tia returned the ball to me, and I passed it to Berly and ran toward the basket. I had an open lane for a layup as all the defenders were still running back from their press, and two of them moved towards Beryl. In the course of a second, Beryl looked at my extended open arm as I ran towards the basket, looked me in the eye, and turned away from me. The two defenders came upon her, and she was trapped. They stole the ball from her hands and I sank to the floor on my knees as the buzzer sounded. We had just lost the game. As the other team celebrated I placed my hands against the floor and looked down. My teammates all had a look of anguish on their faces, and I couldn't believe what Beryl had just done. She had cost us the game due to her personal vendetta with me. I couldn't help myself as the angry tears made their way to my eyes and down my cheeks. As Beryl started to walk towards me and our team bench, I quickly stood and went to stand in her face.

"**You vindictive bitch! How could you do something like that? You just cost us the game you fucking whore!! And Why?! Because you have an issue with me being with a guy that doesn't even want your skank ass?!"**

Beryl took a step forward and pushed up in my face.

"You better watch what you say to me Rookie. And I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't see you open."

"You're a fucking liar! You starred me right in my eyes!"

"Oh yeah. Says who?"

"Says me, you bitch!"

I lost it at that point and pushed Beryl out of my face. The next thing I knew, she was pushing me back, and my right fist instinctively rose to sock her in the right eye. Beryl seemed stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered and punched me square in the stomach. I toppled over in pain, but took the opportunity to grab her by waist as I tackled her to the floor. I struggled to sit up as she writhed beneath me, struggling to get on top. I slapped her across the face, grabbing at her hair as she reached up at my neck trying to strangle me. I was suddenly yanked from Beryl's body, and I realize we both surrounded by the team. Coach Shields was holding onto me as one of the girls held Beryl.

"Have you two lost your mind?! You're fighting against each other on an opponent's court. Everyone is starring! Have you guys no class at all?"

Beryl kept struggling to get out of Ariel's grip and yelled out.

"She started it coach. You little bitch! You think you're the shit because you have Jason's interest for now don't you? You think he actually likes you?"

She gave a very disturbing laughed and I struggled in Coach Shields' grip to get loose.

"I don't think bitch, I know. You're used goods. Good for a good fuck and dumped. Is that why you're such a bitter bitch?"

Beryl gave me a sinister smile and ceased struggling to get out of Ariel's grip.

"You think he actually likes you, don't you? Jason stays away from me because he's intimidated at how alike we are. You stupid naïve fool. You're nothing but a horse he wants to tame. A new barrier he wants to break. Literally. You think you're something special Ms. Little Virgin? Well you're nothing but another fuck to him, just like everyone else. Why, I just placed $50 bucks on the fact that he'd have you broken in by the first regular season game. But I know some people that have bet a lot higher and sooner than that. Hanging around the boys' team has its benefit. They're like a pack of dogs that move together."

The shock on my face was immediately replaced by anger.

"You lying bitch! You're just trying to get into my head because you want him for yourself!"

Around us, the shocked faces of Coach Shields and the girls turned to the boys' team that stood near us. They all cast downward glances to Jason. Beryl turned to Jason and smiled her sinister smile.

"Jason honey, why don't you clear up this huge misunderstanding? Tell Serena here how there is a running bet amongst the boys team on how soon you'll claim her 'innocence.' "

I turned to Jason, praying with all my heart that Beryl was just being a lying bitch. But the sight of sorrow on his face as he stared at me told me all I needed to know. He started speaking, but I couldn't even hear as the tears slid down my face.

"Sere, it's not what you think. The guys made up this bet after I accidently let it slip that you were a virgin. I admit I placed a bet initially, but that was before we started to hang out and I realized you're such a smart and amazing woman. Please you have to forgive me. I was even going to ask you to be my girl tonight!"

I kept my head lowered as my bangs covered my eyes. The tears kept flowing down my cheeks as I listened to Jason's sorry ass excuse. I felt Coach Shields' grip tighten on my arms and I noticed Jason's sneakers standing in front of mine on the floor. I looked up to find him standing in front of me, and everyone remained deathly still as they awaited the next movement. I shrugged off Coach Shields' grip. Jason stepped forward and raised his hands to me as if he were to hug me.

_**Splat!**_

My right hand connected with Jason's face before his filthy hands could touch my skin, sending his head turning to the side. Jason slowly returned his face towards me, a surprise look written across his face.

"You pig! Don't you **ever **touch me again. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, despite what everyone else told me about you, but it turns out that they were right. To think that I genuinely liked you. Don't ever speak to me again Jason. If you see me, act like we've never met. Don't call, text, or email me. If you're looking for someone to screw, Beryl's legs are willing and open. You both deserve each other. You're nothing but a sorry piece of shit, and I hope you rot in hell."

With that I turned away from the stunned group, running towards the exit as my resolve broke and the tears once again started to cascade down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! So, the reviews from the last chapter where quite entertaining. Lol. It seemed liked everyone loved Serena's explosive personality. Here's an early update! Like I mentioned, things are going to start to heat up, and for those of you wondering when the affair is going to start it's a lot closer than you may think ;). Some of your questions about Darien will be answered here. As always, please review. They fuel my writing and keep me on this giddy cloud of excitement. lol Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8

Had I cared to look behind me as I ran through the exit of the gym, I would've seen that someone was in hot pursuit. As I exited people were starring at my tear stained face, and I hastily contemplated on where to run to for some privacy. Quickly deciding on the back of the gym, I ran in that direction. When I arrived at the isolated spot, I threw off my wet jersey, released my hair from the buns that now seemed way too constricting, and slid my back against the wall of the building to the floor. Sitting on the warm ground with the warmth of setting sun streaming down on my exposed back, I pulled my knees closer to my body. The tears just kept on pouring. I tried to stop them, but I just couldn't at that point. I felt defeated, humiliated, and used. Beryl's actions and our subsequent loss of the championship had hurt, but the feeling of Jason's betrayal had hurt a million times more. It felt like someone had forcefully pushed their hand into my chest and wrenched out my heart. I placed my hand over the material of the sports bra that covered the skin above my heart, trying to soothe away the pain, but the ache did not fade away. How could Jason do that to me? Images of all the long nights we had talked on the phone until dawn, our playful dinners, and all the laughter and smiles that we had shared over the last three weeks drifted into my head. Had all of that had been fake? I remembered how happy I had been to see him that week, the pride I had felt when he had defended me against Coach Shields at lunch, the sweet but chaste kisses on the cheeks that we had shared since our first date, and I broke into an open sob. While I had been anticipating and dreaming of our first real kiss, he'd just been plotting to get into my panties? Had I ever even met the real Jason at all? I placed my arms around my knees, pulling them to my chest. Hiding my face between my legs, I tried to muffle out the sound of my broken heart. My hair fell upon the grass covered ground in waves, forming a tent around my folded body.

The sound of soft footsteps caused me to lift my head from my knees, and I stared up at the image of Coach Shields, a very pained expression on his face. I imagined I must've looked like a hot mess at that point with my hair blowing all over the place, my eyes red and swollen from crying and my chest heaving up and down as I tried to get the tears under control. Was he here to rub this in my face or reprimand me for the fight? I wasn't in any form or mood to get into our usual spars, and as I moved to tell him exactly that and to leave me alone, his next actions left me completely stunned. Coach Shields walked towards me, and never breaking eye contact with me, knelt down and lifted me up by my arms from off the floor. Before I could utter a sound, he placed his arms around me, pulling me into his chest in a protective hug. After I got over my initial shock, I took comfort in the support he was offering and grabbed unto the material of his shirt as I continued to cry. I hid my face against his chest, crying out the last of my tears within his comforting arms. The familiar comfort of fingers running through my hair started to calm me down, and I closed my eyes as the tears silently continued down my cheek. With his head lying atop mine, Coach Shields leaned down to my ear and whispered in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry".

I grabbed unto his shirt even tighter then, closing my eyes as he continued to run his hands though my hair. The sun was bordering on the edge of the horizon now, and I enjoyed the warm breeze as we just stood there, not a word spoken between us. The rustling of the leaves from the nearby palm trees added to the peaceful atmosphere, and I snuggled closer into Coach Shield's body. I didn't know how long we stood there for, but when I realized that I had ceased crying and was starting to doze off, I reluctantly pulled away from his warm body and looked up at his face. I took a moment to wipe off my face with my hands and turned to him once again.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

He nodded his head, a gentle smile forming on his lips as he stared down at me.

"It's ok. No thanks necessary. You didn't deserve that from Jason or Beryl."

At the mention of those two names my face again contorted into a pained one, but I shook it off as I tried to get myself together. I took a lingering look out at the beautiful rolling landscape of Martinique, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath as the gentle wind blew my long hair behind my body. When I opened my eyes, Coach Shields was looking at me with the most peculiar expression, but I didn't have any time to analyze it as I made the alarming realization that I was standing **in a sports bra**. **In front of Coach Shields**. **Who had held me while I was wearing said sports bra. Oh God.**

I quickly looked to the floor for my discarded jersey, covering up the toned abdominal muscles that I was sure Coach Shields had now seen along with the sports bra, and I put it back on. After that, I took one of my hair bands and placed my hair up into a quick ponytail. Coach Shields, who had been watching me the whole time, gave me a calculating look as he gently grabbed my arm.

"Come on, we should head back to the team. I told them all to stay back and give you some space, but they'll be worried by now."

He seemed hesitant for a few seconds, but then he added, " You should wear your hair down more often. It suits you."

I blushed at the compliment as we continued to walk, unsure of what to say. He was being way to nice to me today and it was making me feel …..strange.

"Thank you", I heard myself replying.

When we got back to the gym, I hurriedly headed into the locker room and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly washed my faced and brushed my hair back into my usual two ponytails. When I came back out to the team vans, I saw the boys standing around their van, but I didn't even spare them a glance as I headed to the girl's vehicle. Coach Shields was standing at the driver's side and gave me a smile as I approached. The girls came towards me, their faces showing their open concern as they asked me if I was

ok. I gave a reassuring smile as I told them that I was fine, noting that Beryl wasn't amongst the group. As we got in the van, I sat in the front row, looking back four seats to see Beryl sitting at the back with a pair of sun glasses on. I inwardly smirked at the fact that she was probably covering up a black eye from my punch earlier. We headed out to dinner, and while I realized Jason tried to approach me a few times, my teammates wouldn't let him anywhere near me. I was very thankful for their interference since I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I had told him all I ever needed to say to him again back inside the gym. I also took note of the fact that none of the girls or guys were interacting with Beryl. I asked Andrea about this, and she informed me that the girls' team was disgusted that she would stoop as low as to side with the boys team against me, and the guys' team were upset that she had ratted out their little game. So ultimately, no one could stand her presence at the moment. I looked down the table at her, and I actually felt really bad as I saw the purple and blue eye she had obviously tried to cover with makeup. I had just gotten a few superficial scratched on my arm and a few red marks around my neck from our fight earlier. While she probably deserved what she got, I probably wouldn't have found out about the truth about Jason if it wasn't for her, so I was still somewhat grateful for what she had done. And in retrospect, I **had** started the fight. I sighed as I realized that I'd probably have to settle things with her at some point. My eyes traveled to the guys' table, instantly making eye contact with Jason. He gave me an apologetic look that actually seemed sincere, but I just turned my head the other way like I hadn't even seen him. Coach Shields sat a few chairs down across from me on my table and my gaze drifted to him as he spoke to one of the chaperons. That man was surely an enigma. One second I couldn't stand the very air he breathed, and the next he became a pillar I could lean on. It seemed like he felt my eyes on him, because he stopped talking and turned to me. We held eye contact for a few seconds, and for the first time I presented him with a smile before I looked away to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. His actions earlier were still very present in my mind, and I couldn't help but see him in a different light. He wasn't obligated to do what he had done, but I was very thankful that he had. After a few seconds, my eyes again found their way to his face, only to realize that he'd probably been looking at me the whole time. He gave me a quick smile and an amused wink before he turned back to the chaperons. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but the table seemed engaged in their own personal conversations.

The next day we headed back home. Since Pre-Season training was now done and there was two weeks left in the semester, we had the time off to study and prepare for finals. Coach Shields informed Beryl and I that we were to have a meeting to discuss the repercussions of our fight after finals were over. Those two weeks proved to be extremely difficult. Jason was relentless in his quest for my forgiveness. He left countless messages, texts, voicemails, and emails, all explaining how he was sorry. I received bouquets of flowers and candy, all of which I gave to my friends or brought into work to hand to patients. In the cafeteria he tried to approach me, but my friends would have none of it, and Lita always intercepted him before he got to close. He even showed up at my dorm once, but I just called campus security, humiliating him as he was escorted away. I normally just deleted all his messages, but one particular email caught my attention. In this message Jason explained how he was disappointed in me for allowing Beryl to win despite what he had initially done. He went on to elaborate on the fact that despite his placing a bet initially he had grown to like me for the person he had come to know. I sat back in my chair pondering on his words. Was I overreacting? Did he really deserve a second chance despite what he had done? Hell no. The very fact that Jason could make a bet like that about someone told me that he was not the type of guy I'd be interested in long term. That spoke volumes of his inner character, and I wouldn't affiliate myself with that. I decided then and there that there was never going to be anything between us again.

Finals came and went. At the day of my last exam I looked like a tired wreck after all the all nighters I had pulled studying, but I felt confident that I had done well in all my classes. I would be heading home that afternoon for our two week Christmas break after our meeting with Coach Shields. At 2:00 I found myself walking into the open door of his office. I knocked to announce my presence, immediately noticing that Beryl was already seated in the room. I gave her a once over and turned to Coach Shields. She looked like the last two weeks hadn't been easy on her either. I inwardly smirked as I noted that her eye had healed nicely and turned back to Coach Shields. I hadn't seen him since we returned from Martinique, and I admitted to myself that I had missed our daily spars with each other. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Meatball Head. Come on in and take a seat."

I entered the room and sat in the chair that stood across from Beryl. We stared each other in the face for a few moments as I sat, until Coach Shield's voice interrupted our stare match.

"Alright ladies. You both know why you're here. Now, before I discuss what your punishments are going to be, do any of you have anything to say to one another?"

I turned to Beryl, but she didn't seem like she was going to say anything. I sighed before I started to speak.

"Look. I don't like you, and you don't like me. We can both agree on that fact. Despite what you did on the court, I was wrong to push you first."

Beryl's eyes slightly widened at my confession, and I continued on.

" I get that you want Jason, and I can honestly tell you he's yours for the taking from this point onward. I want nothing to do with him. Your decision to tell me about the bet was undoubtedly for your own selfish reasons and to hurt me, but I'm still in an odd way thankful that you decided to tell me that night. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have seen Jason's true character, and I'd be with someone that I really didn't know."

Beryl said nothing but continued to look at me as I spoke.

"Since we are on the same team, we have to get along at least on the court. I'm willing to put this behind me and move on from here if you could do the same. We don't need to be friends, but we should at least be cooperative and cordial to each other whereas the team is concerned."

I extended my hands out to Beryl.

"Do we have a deal?"

She stared down at my outstretched hand for a moment before looking up and unfolding her arms from her chest. Extending out her left hand, we met halfway in a brief shake before she nodded and let go of my hand.

"Deal."

Coach Shields who had been watching the whole exchange then stepped forward.

"Ok, well this certainly makes my job easier. Despite the fact that you guys are on neutral terms now, there are still repercussions for your actions. Rook, you were indeed wrong to initiate the fight, but Beryl I also saw the play and your decision that cost us the game. I do not condone violence, but I also do not condone bringing personal issues to the court; especially against your own teammates during important games. As it stands, you're both at fault. I've gotta admit that I'm really disappointed in you Beryl. As a senior player, I expect more from you. Siding with the boys against your teammate was really low despite your past with Jason."

Beryl shifted in her seat and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"And Rook, you've got to learn to control your emotions better than that. Lashing out like that probably wasn't the best way to deal with the situation."

I averted my gaze as well, embarrassed at my lack of control. Coach Shields continued.

"When we return in January, you both will share water boy duties for the month at all the practices. In addition, you'll both be in charge of washing and caring for all the jerseys after practices for that time. For the first two games of the season, you guys will relinquish your starting positions to the other two guards. And finally, you'll both apologize to the team for your actions. Now, you two are two of most talented players on this team, and I expect great things from you, both on and off the court. Do either of you have any questions?"

I shook my head and Beryl responded with a no.

"Alright then, this meeting is adjourned."

We stood to leave and Beryl turned to face me.

"For all it's worth, you're a pretty decent player for a Rookie. But you can do better than Jason. That boy is a wolf in sheep's clothing, but I'm just drawn to him. Hmm who knows, maybe this is what I needed to get pass this obsession."

I stared at Beryl, slightly shocked at her confession.

'Thanks. And sorry about all those names I called you. I don't know you like that so I was out of line."

She nodded, and with one final wave to Coach Shields and I headed out the door, closing the door behind her. As I prepared to make my own exit, I felt a familiar hand on my arm. I turned to face Coach Shields, a proud smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Good job just now. I know that took a lot of courage to say, but it shows that your level of maturity far surpasses your age. I'm proud of you."

I smiled at the compliment, my body beaming at the idea that Coach Shield was proud of me. When had his opinions of me started to matter?

"Thanks. It was, but it needed to be done. I'm normally not so uh…explosive, but basketball brings out that side of me."

He laughed then, a hearty sound that made him look like a handsome young boy.

"Well it's good to see that you're compassionate about the sport. I had no idea that you had such a potty mouth though. It completely caught me off guard. Why, you're almost as bad as me!"

I moved to answer, but the growling of my stomach spoke instead, and I stood mortified as Coach Shields laughed even harder.

"I take it you haven't had the opportunity to eat lunch as yet?"

I shook my head, placing my hands over my raging stomach.

"Well I haven't had lunch as yet either. Come on, how about we have lunch together. My treat? It'll give you something to remember me by while you count down the days until you see me again over your break."

I couldn't help the immediate look of disgust that made its way to my face.

"As if Shields. If you want to have lunch with me because you're going to miss me so much, all you have to do is say so. There's no need to try and make this seem like I'll be sparring you a single thought over my break, because I can assure you, I won't."

"Is that so?"

"Without a doubt."

With a mischievous smile Coach Shields took a step towards me so we were near touching. My body immediately came alive, the hairs on my skin sticking up on end. As my heart beat increased I struggled to maintain my normal breathing pace, looking up at Coach Shields straight in the eye. I would not allow him to see the effect his closeness was having on me. He wouldn't back down, so we just kept starring down each other. Eventually he sighed and stepped back.

"You're really stubborn, you know. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I smirked as I folded my arms over my chest, my heat rate slowing.

"I get it all the time, dear Coach."

He gave me a once over and shook his head, grabbing his keys as we exited the office. In the parking lot, I looked for the familiar red car, but didn't see it so I stepped back to follow Coach Shields' lead. We walked to a shiny black BMW, and I stared at the luxurious interior of the car as he opened my door for me. Just how many cars did this man own? We drove to a beautiful little local restaurant, and I noted that there weren't many customers present at the late lunch hour. We were seated at our table, and I took in the relaxing ambience that the restaurant provided. The lights were dimmed with a few candles scattered about to add to the light coming through the glass windows. Wine bottles of various sorts were packed and on display throughout the restaurant. It was a pretty nice place. After we ordered our drinks and entrees, we gave up our menus and Coach Shields gave me a lingering look before speaking to me.

"You know Rook, I just realized that I really don't know anything about you outside of the fact that you're a good player, a responsible student, and that you're great with kids. I got to see a mature side of you today, but I've gotta admit your character intrigues me. You're just full of surprises. Tell me about yourself."

I looked across the table at him as our waitress brought our bread and salad. After she had placed the drinks and left, I grabbed a hot bun and began to butter it.

"Well what exactly do you want to know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of his wine as he leaned back in the chair.

"Anything I guess."

After a thoughtful second I told him about my position in the med program, the fact that I had one sibling, a little bit about my family, my many hobbies, and my friends. He seemed impressed.

"Wow, I've heard about the difficulty of that program. You must be like super smart."

I placed down my water, smiling at his compliment.

"No, I wouldn't say so. I just do my work. That's all."

He took a sip of his wine, starring at me in deep thought.

"There's no need to be modest with me, but it's an endearing quality to have. This does mean that you'll only be with me for three years though."

I nodded, noting the sadness in his voice at the end of that sentence. The program required that we finished our undergraduate degrees in three years and started med school the year after.

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was an odd silence as we both pondered on that thought. My graduation was still two and a half years away, but it did suddenly seemed sad that I'd be leaving so soon.

"Well that's ok. We'll just have to make the most of your time here with us. Your presence has definitely improved the team. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to be with us."

He raised his wine glass and I brought up my glass to meet his in a brief toast. Afterwards we joked about events that had happened over the course of the semester, and he told me a few funny stories about the girls. After an hour we were half way through our meal, and I realized that we'd both been smiling our laughing constantly for the last half hour. I was genuinely enjoying the time spent with him, and it seemed like he was doing the same. I'd probably have to reevaluate my plans for him; especially after what he'd done for me in Martinique. As if reading my mind, his next question took us back to that whole incident.

"If you don't mind me asking a personal question, would you mind sharing with me why you've decided to remain abstinent up until this point? I mean, you're hideous and all but I'm sure that if you wanted to you'd find **someone** who would be willing to share the experience with you."

As he finished, I noticed his eyes had lit up as he struggled to withhold his laughter. I smiled as I caught on to his little game.

"Well, I know it's hard to believe with me being this hideous and all, but I've actually had ample opportunities to commit the act if I wanted to."

He leaned in closer to the table.

"Then why haven't you?"

I sighed as thoughts of Jason and my previous boyfriend flew into my head.

"It's not that I'm saving myself for marriage or anything like that. To be honest with you, I probably would've already done it if I had found someone that I felt I could share myself with that way, but I haven't met the person yet. As you saw with the whole incident in Martinique, it sometimes causes more trouble than it's worth. My ex-boyfriend got impatient waiting for me to be ready, and well Jason….you know about Jason. Sometimes I wonder if I am placing too much on this and should just do it to get it over with. It seems to play a key role in ending all relationships and potential relationships I have. I don't want to end up alone."

I turned to stare out the window, surprised that I had opened up that part of fears to Coach Shields. I was startled as I felt his hand covering my own on the table.

"Hey, it is worth everything you're making it out to be. I'm really sorry that Jason did what he did, but you should hold tight unto your beliefs. If you're waiting for that special someone, wait for him. Don't let anyone make you feel differently. You'll meet the guy that will be willing to wait an eternity for you. You're an amazing woman, and any guy should consider himself lucky to have you."

I gave an appreciative smile as I nodded my head in response. He really was a sweet guy when he tried. Dr. T was a lucky woman. Thoughts of Dr. T brought my own set of personal questions to mind.

"Well now that I've answered your personal question, I've got a few of my own if you don't mind."

"Alright, shoot."

"Ok. First off, what do you do for a living exactly? I know that coaching at this level can't pay for your cars and your mansion of a home."

He gave a light laugh and placed the glass he had been drinking from on the table.

"How observant of you. Well, I manage several family owned businesses on the island. I'm sure you've heard of Shields Corp. ?"

I nodded, my eyes widening in realization. He was **that **Shields? The Shields family seemed like they owned just about everything on the island. There were Shields gas stations, grocery stores, yacht clubs, just about anything you could think off. Wow. I didn't know he had **that** kind of money.

"Well I'm that Shields. Basically I manage the local businesses that my family owns on the island, but they manage the other ones in the U.S. My true love is coaching though, so I volunteer my time to the athletic programs as one of the means I use for giving back to the community."

I starred at Coach Shields with a new found respect.

"I also give quite a bit to the school, as this is my Alma mater. In return they do to their best to make sure I am comfortable and can get my work done while I'm there. Does that answer your question?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my water before I asked my next question.

"Yeah, it does. Thanks. Now next question. How exactly does someone like you end up with an awesome person like Dr. T?"

Placing his hand over his heart, he feigned being hurt by my comment.

"Ouch Meatball Head. Hey, I'm pretty awesome too you know."

I laughed, enjoying our game even more.

"You're ok, but she's awesome. How did you guys meet up?"

He sighed, starring out the window as his mind drifted off to some faraway place.

"Trista and I first met while we were both still in elementary school. She lived in the U.S, but her family often vacationed in the house on the adjacent estate to mine during the summer. One day, while my family was headed out for a sail on our sailboat, we met up with her family at the harbor. Our dads hit it off, and they were invited to sail with us. She was shy at first, but we soon became inseparable. Our parents also became close friends and we started to see a lot more of each other. We remained friends, and I constantly anticipated her return to the islands during the summers so we could go exploring and the like. We stayed as friends all through high school, and her parents stopped visiting when her dad fell sick during our junior year. None the less we kept minimal contact, but after we started college we lost contact for a while. After I graduated, I decided to pursue my doctorate in business financing and management, and I headed off to the U.S mainland. I never expected to run into Trista at a nearby coffee shop one day, but I found out that she was attending medical school at John Hopkins's University, which was a few blocks from my school. Our schedules kept us both pretty busy but we decided to finally try a relationship. It was wonderful. Since time was scarce, the little times we spent together were highly cherished. Our parents were very pleased with our union, and after our second year in grad school I proposed. I couldn't see my life without her in it, and I was ready to settle down. Trista happily accepted, and we were married a year later. It was unbelievable for that first year. We really got to know each other and we had the time of our lives. Trista and I graduated after four years, but we discovered that she was pregnant with the twins a month into her residency at Hopkins. This was unexpected, but with the support of her family nearby and the fact that we were both from wealthy families we got by easily. I barely got time with her during those years but I kept telling myself that I needed to let her accomplish her dreams and be supportive. After three more years she was done. We had never discussed where we would reside permanently, but I always intended to return to the islands. I assumed that since she really enjoyed vacationing there, living there wouldn't be too much of an adjustment. When my parents announced that they had to leave the island for a while to deal with business in Florida, I decided it was time to take over at home. I had been managing my share of the businesses from Maryland, but I could do so much more at home. Trista was reluctant to leave the diversity and exposure that practicing in Maryland offered, but after she received countless offers in the islands she agreed to the move and we came down here. Initially, it was a hard adjustment for her adapting to the slow pace of island living, but I thought she was starting to get the hang of things. Trista likes to be challenged however, and she started to accept other positions among the other nearby islands for her to gain as much experience as she could. I thought things would slow down eventually, but there hasn't been much change. She's busy and travels all the time, and the free time that she does have is focused on the girls. She's a terrific mother to the kids. I rarely spend anytime with my wife anymore, but I know that surgeries and her busy lifestyle keep her happy, so I scarcely complain about it. I know that she misses living in the states, but I hated it up there, and I'd like the girls to be raised down here. We don't even talk about the issue anymore. It's like we live two separate lives, but she shows up for all my functions where she has to pose as my wife and I do the same for her. It's a terrible feeling to realize that the person you love loves their job more than they do you, but I've come to grips with the idea. Things have gotten really bad recently though, and I know that something's got to give. I'm not sure if we both want this to work to the same extent anymore. I think we're both just waiting for the other to breach the subject."

Coach Shields finally turned to me, and I couldn't help but reach out and place my own hands over his as he had done mine earlier. That was a really unfortunate situation, and I had felt his pain through his words.

"Hey, it'll work out. I'm sure you guys can figure something out. You guys are like the cutest family ever, and I know you can make this work."

He gave me a grateful smile as our hands separated.

"Thanks for that. I haven't spoken to anyone about my problems since I don't really keep close friends. Sorry for unleashing my burdens on you, but there's something about you that makes me want to open up and be honest with you. You've got some pretty amazing qualities Meatball Head. I hope you find the guy that can appreciate you for all of them."

I blushed at this new compliment, and in a soft whisper added my response.

"I hope so too"

We finished our meal talking about his plans for the season, and then we headed back to school. As I exited the car I realized that it'd be the last time I'd probably see him for the next two weeks, and it left me feeling rather down? Coach Shields pulled in next to my car in the secluded gym parking lot. Finals were over, and most students had already left to start their vacation. As I opened my door he got out the car and came around to my side. We were standing next to my car, and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Thanks for a wonderful meal. The food was great, and your company surprisingly didn't make me want to jump off the nearest bridge."

He laughed, and I realized that I enjoyed hearing the sound coming from his mouth and the way his face lit up when he did.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. I had a wonderful time as well. We should do this again, just to talk and stuff. It was nice getting that off my mind."

I smiled at him, nodding my head in agreement.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home and probably sleep for the next two days. I'm exhausted from finals. See you when I get back Coach."

"You go do that. You look like a terrible mess Meatball Head. Make sure you put in extra hours for that beauty sleep, cause you **really** need it."

I gave him a playful slap on the arm, and we both laughed at his comment. There was an awkward silence as I contemplated on what my next move would be, but Coach Shields made the decision for me as he pulled me into a tight hug. No words were spoken as I brought up my own arms and squeezed him back. Words weren't necessary. We were silently thanking each other for being there, and to a lesser extent admitting physically what we couldn't say in words: _I'll miss you_.

After Coach Shields reluctantly let me go, I gave him a final look as I got into my car and drove off. I waved as I passed him leaning against his car, his hands in his pockets as he watched me drive by. I took a quick peak in the rear view mirror, noting that he was still looking as I drove off, a sad smile on his face. Christmas break suddenly didn't seem as exciting anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! So you guys had me blushing and everything from your compliments last chapter. Thank were really motivational, and I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the romantic Now this chapter has some material that is definitely **rated M.** I tried writing some more uh…graphic scenes, and I'd really appreciate some feedback on how they turned out. I tried really hard to keep them tastefully done, but this is still a first attempt so bare with me. Anyways, I know that many of you will love this chapter, and please remember to review. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

**Frustration.** That was perhaps the perfect word to describe how I had been feeling over the last two weeks. Despite enjoying a wonderful holiday season with my family and friends, the last few 'encounters' between Coach Shields and I just kept replaying themselves over in my mind. I found myself looking at my phone every few minutes, hoping that by some miracle he would call or text me. But why would he? We were on break, and there was no basketball related issues he'd want to talk to me about. I felt extremely frustrated at myself. Frustrated because1): I couldn't seem to keep him off my mind, and 2): I had been having constant thoughts about a married man, who just happened to be my coach. What the hell was wrong with me? The man showed me a few acts of kindness and I was suddenly daydreaming about him like a schoolgirl having her first crush? We were barely touching the surface of becoming friends, yet I found myself getting giddy or excited at thoughts of him. It was such a preposterous realization, my conscience even started to formulate reasons that could justifiably account for my actions. So far the best excuse was that this must have been some rebound coping mechanism to deal with the whole Jason situation. From where I was standing, it made perfect sense! After all, this was totally inappropriate, and there was no way that I was actually developing some type of feelings for a married man. Although, I thought, he had been so sweet at the gym and then at lunch. He had genuinely seemed like he actually…cared. Sighing, I shook my head. Who was I kidding? He was probably just looking out for one of his players. Why, I bet he hadn't even spared me a passing thought since we'd been on break. That thought caused a frown to appear on my face for a few seconds before I shook it off. I was being completely ridiculous.

Currently standing at the entrance of the school gym, I asked myself again why I was showing up to practice an hour earlier than scheduled. It was our first day back from break, and I was really excited to get back on the court. Or so I had convinced myself. I had opted to remain in my jean mini skirt, white sandals, and white blouse while my hair was left flowing down my back. Starring at my outfit, I couldn't help but feel nervous as I walked through the gym doors. I didn't really expect to find anyone at the gym at this early hour, so I figured I would just change down there and get some reading in before practice. My decision to remain in my outfit and early timing had nothing to do with the fact that I was hoping to run into Coach Shields before practice. Nope, nothing at all. I mean, it would be a pleasant coincidence, but what were the odds? Walking into the gym, I walked up to the second floor where the instructional classrooms, and by coincidence, Coach Shields' office were. As I got closer to his office door, I realized that it was open. Instinctively, my palms started to get sweaty, and my heart rate started to increase. I stopped for a second, reprimanding my body for it's over reaction. Geez, this was still Coach Shields, and for all I knew it could be a custodian in there cleaning his office. Taking a deep breath, I continued walking forward. As I passed the open door, I couldn't even muster up the courage to turn my head and look inside, but a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Meatball Head?"

I turned towards the office and finally settled on the sight of my tormentor for the last two weeks. Coach Shields stood behind his desk, a white dress shirt worn over his khaki linen pants. He gave me a beaming smile and started to walk towards me. I remained rooted to the spot, starring at the sexy strut of his walk as he moved, the bouncing of his bangs against his handsome face, and those beautiful blue eyes that seemed extremely happy to see me. When in the world had Coach Shields become so damn sexy? I was brought out of my starring as a warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office. I starred transfixed as Coach Shields closed the door behind us and turned to face me. He starred at me for a few seconds as if expecting something, but I stood dumfounded. Finally, he spoke.

"What? No hello hug?"

I shook off my stupor and smiled as I walked towards him. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I gave him a brief hug and stepped back.

"Hey Coach. Welcome back. How was your break?"

Giving me an amused smile he stepped forward, again closing the gap between us.

"Is that what you call a hug?"

Before I could answer, his arms came around me, pulling me against his hard rock chest as he held me close. I shakily brought my own arms up, wrapping them around his torso as I gave into the hug. We held onto each other tightly for what seemed like a minute, and I know that we both felt the desperation, yet relief behind that hug. I felt like I was at home, finally where I belonged. Coach Shields removed his head from on top mine and we separated as he stepped back half a step. Placing his index finger beneath my chin, he raised my head to meet his heated gaze.

"It was awful. I couldn't get you off my mind. I've missed you."

I blinked as I listened to Coach Shields' confession. Had I just heard right? By some chance had he really been feeling the same? Before I knew what I was doing, my hand rose to the side of his handsome face, and I heard myself speaking.

"I've missed you too. I've missed you so very much."

The look in Coach Shields' eye instantly intensified, and I was suddenly pulled forward as his lips came crushing onto my mouth. I stood in shock for a second before I started to respond, my body heated at the suddenly contact.

_Oh god, this must have been what heaven feels like._

My body came alive as Coach Shields released an all out assault on my lips. His lips were so incredibly soft, softer than I'd ever imagined they'd be, and I took the opportunity to taste his alluring lower lip, running my tongue over its surface. Feeling his tongue on my own lower lip, I quickly opened up my mouth to give him the access that he had been asking for. I lost all coherent thought processing as my tongue made contact with Coach Shields', and we both struggled for control of the kiss as our electrified bodies moved against each other. My heart steadily pounded through my rib cage and the hairs on my neck immediately stood on end. I groaned as I felt his hands grabbing my butt cheeks, brining our bodies into full contact. Rising to the tips of my toes, I placed my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to my body and lips, if that were even possible at that point. My head was spinning as we moved our heads in unision, our tongues battling as a fire formed at the core of my stomach. I gasped as I felt my back pressed against the wall, Coach Shields still exploring every crevice of my awaiting mouth. I frantically moved my hands all over his torso, wanting, no **needing**, to feel him beneath my fingers. When breathing became a necessity, we broke apart, but there was scarcely time to think as he moved to my neck, trailing desperate kisses down its length as he firmly held onto my hips. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything, but loose myself to the shivers that took over my body as I felt his moist tongue running down the length of my neck. When I thought I was surely going to die from it all, he took things a step further and lifted me by my waist up against the wall. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist for support. With only a mini skirt on, there were no barriers between us except the pink thong I had decided to wear earlier that morning and his linen slacks. We both released loud groans as he stepped forward and pressed his very erect member against my core, our lack of heavy clothing providing us with quite a bit of contact. Spreading my legs even wider, he pressed himself further into me, slamming my back against the wall. I heard him speak in a somewhat ragged voice, but I was in no state to understand a word of what he had said.

"Oh God, you feel so fucking good."

Deciding that he had been away from my lips for far too long, I again pulled him into a heated kiss, my hands forming tight fists as I pulled him to me by the material of his shirt. Coach Shields obliged but kept me on the wall, his legs providing support to my legs that were spread over his. I let out a frustrated groan as he again left my lips, but that was soon replaced with a different sound as I felt his hot mouth on my nipples through my shirt. Pushing back my head against the wall, I let out a short surprised scream, then bit my lips as the overpowering sensation became too much and I felt my nipples harden.

"Oh God, yes! That's so…damn…good."

I somehow managed to utter out a sentence, which just seemed to fuel Coach Shield's actions even more. Lowering me from the wall he hastily pulled me to his desk, instantly throwing its contents to the floor with a swipe of his hand. I was roughly thrown onto the desk,(Which I thought was extremely arousing at the moment) and pulled Coach Shields onto my body as he came atop the desk. We held eye contact for a second before he again moved to my lips, starting a trail of kisses that would have me squirming in his grasp. Moving from my lips to my neck, I spread my legs further as I again felt his erection against my moist underwear. Unconsciously I repositioned my body until his erected head was directly at my center, and I released a low groan at the contact. I started to move my hips back and forth, sliding my aroused core against him, and soon enough I felt his own moisture as the front of his pants also became soaked. Whether that was due to his excitement or mine I wasn't sure. Coach Shields paused in his actions and groaned as I continued with my pace, the constant friction between us driving us to the point of desperation. He then started to move to his own pace, slamming into my highly sensitive and aroused genitals. The constant friction soon had us both climbing on to the brink of an orgasm, and I latched onto Coach Shields with all my might, matching his pace as we both brought each other to the edge of insanity. Using his left hand while his right arm remained stationed for support, Coach Shields pulled my blouse and bra aside and latched his mouth onto my bare nipple, nibbling and sucking as he maintained our now desperate grinding against each other.

"Oh God…Serena.."

Through my hazed state I realized that Coach Shields had, for the first time, said my name.

I wanted to hear it some more.

Keeping up with his pace, I looked him in the eye as I felt myself approaching my climax. I struggled to gather my breath to speak. In a breathless voice I finally managed to utter out my thoughts.

"Say my name Shields. Say my name."

He looked up at me, sweat running down his face as he pounded against my body, the hungriest gaze in his eyes.

"Serena…oh …Serena, beautiful fucking sexy ass Serena."

Hearing those words from his lips sent my arousal into overdrive, and I latched unto his shoulders a final time as we both pressed and continued our grinding for the last stretch, sweat streaming down our bodies. When I felt my orgasm building from the tip of my toes I gave myself into the feeling, and I heard myself screaming at some distant part of my mind.

"Oh yes! Oh yes, oh God Darien Oh………"

Gasping for air I shot up from my bed! Placing my hand over my racing heart as I struggled to breathe, I stared in disappointment at the familiar setting of my dark bedroom. Turning to the alarm clock, I realized that it was 4:00 in the morning. Wow. That was one hell of a dream. And I had been soooo close. Damn, so freaking close. Couldn't I have woken up **after **the orgasm? Releasing a frustrated sigh I brought my hand to my face, noting the perspiration that was there. Groaning in frustration I laid back down on my pillow, noting the feel of my silk nightgown against my erected nipple and the moistness of my underwear. That was undisputedly the most erotic dream I had ever had in my life. Was this some sort of sign? Was I really **that** attracted to Coach Shields on some subconscious level? Groaning as I moved unto my side, I placed my hands between my legs, accidently brushing the front of my soaked underwear. That small movement caused me to buckle over as I was overcome by a pleasurable sensation, and I sighed as I realized I wouldn't be getting back to sleep in this state. Biting my lips I slowly trailed my hand up my legs to my underwear, I did something that morning that I hadn't done in a very long time. Slipping my fingers into the side of my underwear, I started the frustrating task of relieving myself. Was this what I was now to be reduced to? What was this man doing to me?

Two days later I stood at the front of the gym, an hour early for our first scheduled practice. That dream had not left my mind at all for my last two days of break, and I stood starring at the gym entrance, wondering if it was some sort of foreshadowing sign and I should turn back.

_Yeah right Serena. If you were truly afraid of this actually happening you wouldn't be here at this time._

I frowned at my conscience, refusing to see any truth behind its words. I had shown up to practice early to ensure that the water and practice jerseys were ready for the team. I had that responsibility now and I took my responsibilities quite seriously. This had nothing to do with my dream or the fact that I hadn't been able to get Coach Shields off of my mind for the entire break, just as my dream self hadn't. I sighed as I took a look down at the fitted A-line grey dress and red pumps I had worn to work that day. My gym clothes were in the duffle bag that hung from my shoulder, and my hair was free as it cascaded down my back. Why hadn't I changed in my room again? A part of me secretly admitted that I had wanted to run into Coach Shields before I changed into my basketball clothes, showing him a different side of me. Why I wanted to do this, I had no idea. But after not seeing him for two long weeks I couldn't help but wanting to look _somewhat _special at our first meeting. Shaking my head, an amused smile found its way to my face. At least it wasn't a mini skirt.

As I walked through the doors I was hit with a sense of déjà vu as I contemplated on whether or not I should head up to the instructional classrooms as I had in my dreams. Deciding against the move although a part of me was dying to do so, I changed course and headed towards the courts. As I got closer, I heard the sound of a bouncing basketball, and I wondered who was already there at this early hour. As the court came into view I paused at the image before me. Coach Shields stood on the court by himself, sweat pouring down his face as he completed a set of dribbling moves that ended in a dunk. I stared as I watched him continue playing for a few minutes, impressed at his grace and the seemingly effortless manner in which he manipulated the ball and his body on the court. I had no idea that he was that good of a player. After a few more runs he dropped his hands to his knees, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. I took note of the bulging triceps muscles and calves that were exposed to my view in his basketball attire. As if sensing my eyes on him, he finally raised his head from its bent position, standing to his full height as a warm smile made its way to his face. He started to walk towards me, and I couldn't help the gentle smile that made its way to my face at the sight of him. I realized then and there that I had truly missed him, and his mere presence near me had me feeling happier than I had in the last two weeks. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was giving my body the once over as he walked to me. I watched as his eyes traveled from my face, down to my body, over my long legs to my shoes and back up again. I blushed at the attention, and suddenly wondered if deciding to remain dressed in this manner was a good idea. What if he didn't like it? When he stood perhaps a foot away from me he stopped, and I was taken aback at the look of pure admiration, or was it lust, that I saw in his eyes.

"Wow. You look….amazing."

I blushed at the compliment, muttering a shy thank you as I shifted my gaze to the floor. Placing his index finger under my chin, he lifted my face so we were looking at each other. A devious smile made its way to his face before he started to speak.

"I'm going to hug you now, but I know you'll especially enjoy it since I'm slightly covered in sweat due to my workout just now."

My face contorted into one of disgust and I quickly tried to step away from him, but I was too late as his arms came around me in a close hug. Pretending like I was trying to push him away from me, I answered while laughing at his actions.

"Ewwwww you're disgusting Shields. Get your smelly self off of me!"

He laughed, but didn't let me go and I stopped struggling. Taking in the scent of him, I realized that I didn't mind in the least that he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His body was giving off this intoxicating smell that was deliciously male, and I closed my eyes for a second as I held onto him and took in a deep breath. After a while we separated, and Coach Shields took the opportunity to run his hand through my hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful. I love it when you wear it down this way."

I blushed again at the compliment, averting my eyes from his heated gaze. Perhaps sensing my discomfort and realizing where we were, he took a step back and changed the subject.

"So how was your break Meatball Head? Did you spend every minute pining over thoughts of me and the next time you'd see my handsome face again?"

My eyebrow rose in astonishment, and I placed my hands on my hips as I prepared to respond.

"In your dreams Shields. I told you I wouldn't spare you a passing thought, and I didn't."

My mind nagged at me for that blatant lie, but I continued. He actually seemed hurt at my comment, and I contemplated whether I should take it back. I opted to just continue on with my response and ignore his hurt expression.

"I visited family away and hung with my friends. It was nice. How about you?"

He stared at me, giving me a calculating look before he answered.

"It was fine. We visited our parents and I spent some time with my siblings. It was pretty fun."

I nodded as the gym now seemed really awkward. I didn't know he had any siblings. He was starring at me as if he wanted to say something else, but changed his mind.

"Well I hope you didn't eat too much holiday food. I don't need you getting fat and losing all that hard work I put into getting you girls in shape. Hey, why don' you get changed and we'll play a quick game before practice? I promise I won't beat you **too **badly."

My challenging nature arose and I smiled as I picked up my duffle bag to head to the locker room.

"Beat me you say? Is that so? You're on Shields, but I assure you I won't be the one beaten at the end of this little game. You underestimate me."

He stepped forward, giving me an amused smile.

"Really? You sure are up in the clouds Rook. But that's ok. It'll make bringing you back down to earth even more pleasurable."

We shared one final look to each other before I started to walk off to the locker rooms.

"I hope you can back up all that talk Shields."

As I left the main court I strutted in my heels to the exit. I knew he was watching, and I couldn't help the excitement that was building up inside me. This was going to be fun.

A few minutes later I emerged from the locker in my practice jersey, my hair in my lucky two ponytails. He was standing at the free throw line on one side of the court, and I walked to stand before him, lifting my hands to catch the ball.

"Check"

He gave me an amused smile, but moved from the line to stand next to me.

"Oh no. Ladies first Meatball Head. I'm still a gentleman after all. Although you might not feel that way after the ass whopping I'm about to serve you."

I moved to stand in front him on the free throw line and caught the ball as he bounced it to my chest. With an amused smirk, I gave him a final look before the game began.

I immediately faked as if I was moving to the left, but started dribbling as I sprinted towards the basket to my right. My fake had given me a two step lead on him, and I was confident I was about to score the first points of the game as I took two final huge steps and jumped to the basket. Out of nowhere Coach Shields suddenly appeared above me in the air, hitting the basketball that I had just released away from the basket and towards the bleachers. After we both landed I stared awestruck at the ball near the stands. I turned to face him, and the cocky grin plasterd on his face left me wanting to sock him a punch.

"You didn't really think it was gonna be that easy, did you? I promise you, you will not be scoring any lay up shots in this game today. If you manage to get up a jump shot, consider yourself lucky."

I glared at him, running to retrieve the basketball as I repositioned myself on the free throw line. I wasn't going to utter a single word to him. My basketball going into that net was going to be all I needed to say.

This time, I started to dribble left. After four dribbles, I passed the ball behind my back to my right hand, catching Coach Shields off guard. I took advantage of his lapse and hastily took two huge steps towards the basket, his body making contact with mine in the air just after the ball fell threw the net. He stared dumfounded as I picked up the ball and handed it to him.

"That's 2-0 Shields, and I believe I just made you eat your words. You have no idea who you're messing with."

Coach Shields stared at me, wiping the surprise look of his face and replacing it with a smile.

"I'm impressed Rook, didn't think you had that kinda skill in you. You continue to surprise me, but don't think it's gonna happen again. That was a lucky shot. To make it a fair game to you, I'm not even going to attempt any layups against you. All my points will be from shots. We'll play to 22."

I shrugged my shoulders as he took his place at the starting line and held the ball. If he wanted to help me win, who was I to complain? Coach Shields started dribbling and I moved along with him in my defensive stance. After a few seconds he dribbled the ball through his legs and took a step back before he jumped into the air and released a jump shot. I jumped and attempted to block it, but his height advantage gave him quite the leverage. I turned to watch as the ball fell into the net. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"That's 2-2. Come on, let's see what you got."

For the next twenty minutes the game carried on. Coach Shields stuck to his promise and made all of his shots from the outside perimeter. There were a few plays where he had left me genuinely impressed, and it seemed like my skills had left a similar impression on him. As the game wore on the tension disappeared and we started to have a lot more fun with the game. I laughed as I ran pass him, his fatigue now showing as we headed to the end of the game.

"Aw, come on old man. Are you tired already?"

I laughed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Old? Who are you calling old Rook? And this old man is kicking your ass. If I recall correctly, the score is 20-16, and I'm leading. Just one more shot, and you would have been beaten by an old man. How does that make you feel?"

I laughed as I grabbed the ball from him, realizing that it had been ages since I had had this much fun in a one -on- one. Practice was set to begin in thirty minutes, so we'd have to stop soon. Standing at the free throw line I prepared for my next play. I started dribbling towards the basket, Coach Shields sliding along with my movements in a defensive stance. As I got within a few feet I turned my back to the basket as he shifted into a defensive position behind me. I decided to try a post up move. I started to push my body back against his in an effort to put some distance between us so I could turn and make a shot, but that action had quite a different outcome. As I leaned back into his body while dribbling the ball, I felt Coach Shields' head move to the side of my neck over my shoulder. With both our bodies covered in sweat and our breathing shallow, I was suddenly made aware of our state of physical contact and I felt myself becoming quite hot and bothered by our present position. Coach Shields placed his hands on my hips as I continued to push back against him, my initial intention of scoring a post up basket forgotten. My dribbling slowed as I now slowly pushed my body against his, his lips sending shocking sensations through my body as they ever so lightly grazed my neck. I leaned back into the touch, his fingers tightening around my basketball shorts as he started to pull me back towards his body. The sudden feeling of something very hard pressing against my upper butt and the slamming of the gym doors quickly got me out of my aroused state. Taking a panicked step forward, I turned to see Andrea opening the second set of doors to the gym, a happy smile on her face as she greeted us. As she walked closer, I released a sigh as I noted that there was no look of surprise on her face. Thank God. I guess she hadn't seen a thing. Andrea stopped in front of us.

"Hey Sere! Hey Coach! So you guys have started the fun without us huh? How were your breaks?"

I told her that mine was fine, and I heard Coach Shields say the same from behind my back. I couldn't bring myself to face him after what had just transpired between us. I heard him talking as I stared at Andrea for any peculiar reaction.

"Andrea go on in and get dressed. We'll be starting in 15."

Andrea nodded, and headed toward the locker room, giving me a lingering glance. When she was out of hearing range Coach Shields tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, I've still got a game to finish win. Let's finish this up before practice starts."

I nodded, and we started the last play of the game. With a quick jump shot, Coach Shields claimed the game. Afterwards he extended his hand to me.

"Good job Rook. You're good, but you'll need some more practice if you ever hope to beat me."

I accepted his extended hand and shook it as I briefly looked him in the eye. He gave me a heated expression, and I let go of his arm.

"Well this was just beginners luck. Let's see how you fare in a rematch sometime."

He gave a cocky smile and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

We shared an awkward moment starring at each other before I announced that I had to go get the water ready for practice. Coach Shields nodded, and reluctantly turned away from me to do his own preparation. Why hadn't he brought up what had just transpired? Well if he wasn't going to act like anything had happened, I could certainly do the same.

At practice that night Coach Shields carried on with the team like he usually did. Our first game would be at home in two weeks, and we started learning some new plays. Neither of us said a word to each other during practice, and he called me and treated me the way he always had. That is, until we did the plays, and I noticed that he was gently moving me across the court to my positions instead of man handling me like he had always done. At the end of practice Beryl and I apologized to the team. They forgave us both with hugs, and afterwards we stayed behind to deal with getting the uniforms clean after all the other girls had left. As Beryl left the gym I went into the locker room to get my duffle bag, and ran into Coach Shields at the exit when I came out. He opened the door out to the parking area for me and we walked towards our cars.

"I had fun tonight Rook. We've definitely gotta play again."

I nodded my head, enjoying the warm air as we approached my car.

"Yeah, it really was. You're not too bad at all."

When we reached my car I threw my duffle bag into the backseat, leaning against the frame of my car. Was he going to breech the topic now?

He turned to me, the wind blowing his black hair from his face as he spoke.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on between us right now, but lately I find I'm the happiest when I'm around you. During break, I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I contemplated on contacting you several times but decided against it. That would be inappropriate. What happened during our game just now was unexpected and probably shouldn't have happened, but I can't honestly say that I'm sorry it did."

I starred up at his face at this confession.

"I'd like to get to know you. It's been a long time since I've found the company of someone so enjoyable, and I'd like it if we could at least maintain a friendship. It doesn't have to be anything more, or anything less, but I'll understand if you're uncomfortable with the idea."

The hurt in his voice at that last statement had me reaching out my hand to lay on his arm. I gave him a warm smile before uttering the sentence that would officially spark a series of what I would later label as unfortunate events.

"I'd like that very much Coa---"

Placing his finger on my lips, Coach Shields silenced my saying of his name.

"Please, if we're to be friends, call me Darien."

I blushed at this request but nodded none the less.

"Alright Darien."

I loved how his name rolled off my tongue.

"You do realize that you'll need to also call me by my name if we're to get along right?"

He laughed and placed his hand on the top of my car.

"Aw, come on. That's different. It's really a term of endearment. Do you hear me calling anyone else by a special nickname? Meatball Head is all for you."

I cocked an eyebrow at this explanation, but sighed as I relented….for now.

"Ok then. I'll allow it for the time being, but this issue isn't settled. I'm going to head up to my room now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He smiled, a thoughtful expression taking over his face as he spoke.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow. We could continue getting to know one another. I'll pick you up at the gym around 12?"

I contemplated on the thought for a few second before deciding that I would.

"Ok, I'll see you at 12 then."

I stepped forward to give him a quick goodbye hug, but he had other ideas as he held onto me for a few seconds. After he released me, he opened my door and I got into my car.

"See you tomorrow Meatball Head."

I frowned at the pet name, but nodded none the less as I started the car.

"See you tomorrow. Have a good night."

With a final nod, Darien (Oh how I really loved the sound of his name) walked towards his car and I drove off. I couldn't help but speculate on what the future had in store for us at this point. Had I just made a mistake agreeing to pursue this friendship? I mean, he had just said friendship, but were we both playing with and trying to ignore an underlying flame that could eventually ignite and engulf both of us? I sighed as I forced myself to relax. Maybe I was just reading too much into this. We enjoyed each other's company, and who knows, I could really make a life friend from this experience. This didn't have to result in anything negative. I respected Dr. T, and I wouldn't cross that line and hurt her. We were both grown adults, we could handle a friendship at this level. With an affirmative smile I stepped into my dorm building, my mind made up. Yep, we'd be just fine as friends.

The next few days were ones filled with constant joy. Darien and I had lunch twice during that week, and we were really starting to get to know one another. I started a routine of visiting him at his office for an hour before practice a few times a week, and we'd just talk about our days or concerns we were dealing with at the moment. Before I knew it, we had started to correspond by text messaging to ask each other's opinions about various subjects, and our times spent together were usually always filled with laughter. When I had a question, he became the first person I sought to ask. If I was feeling down, he was the person that could turn my frown into a smile. At night before I went to sleep, his face was the last image that I saw. I even often saw him in my dreams while I slept. Similarly, Darien had started to confide many of his personal issues in me, and I urged him to pursue marriage counseling with Dr. T, ignoring the ache in my heart as I did so. He agreed, and he would often share his opinions about the sessions with me. As January scrolled along I celebrated my 19th birthday with my girlfriends. I told them about my growing friendship with Darien, and they urged me to be careful. I brushed off their concern, informing them that we were just friends and would remain that way. Two days after my birthday we had our first home game. I sat on the Bench as I knew Britney would be taking my starting position that night. I turned to wave to my family in the stands. As I turned around, Coach Shields walked in, Kailie and Kayla holding his hands as Dr. T walked in next to them. They walked to our bench and I watched as Dr. T took the girls from her husband and leaned down from the bleachers to give him a good luck kiss on his cheek. My heart sank at the sight, and as she turned to head further into the bleachers, Darien gave me a lingering look that seemed sympathetic, but I brushed it off as I turned away. I had no right to be affected by their kiss. Proving to myself that I was fine, I walked pass him and headed up the bleacher to say hello. Kayla and Kailie excitedly stood to greet me.

"Meatball Lady!!"

I knelt and engulfed the two girls in a hug, ruffling their hair as I stood. When I had reached my full height I turned to Dr. T and gave her a hug, giving her a soft smile as I said hello. Kayla, or maybe Kailie's voice drew my head back down to the girls.

"Meatball Lady, why haven't you come to play doll with us again?"

I knelt to the adorable five year old, forming my answer as I grabbed her tiny hands.

"Well sweetie, I've been very busy. But I promise I'll play with you girls again sometime soon."

The girls seemed content with my answer and squealed with excitement. I again stood to Dr. T as they excitedly spoke among themselves.

"You do know that you just signed a death warrant to a slow Barbie death right?"

I laughed, placing my hand behind my head as I prepared to speak.

"Boy do I ever. But I don't mind. It really wasn't too bad the last time."

She gave a brief nod and asked how my last semester had turned out.

"Well I miraculously ended up with four As and one A-, so I can't complain."

"Well congratulations! I've been meaning to give this to Darien for you."

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a business card and handed it to me.

"This card belongs to a colleague of mine. She's a practicing OB/GYN on the island and went through the same program you did. I figured you could talk to her and share your concerns about the field and your program."

I accepted the card, starring at the unbelievable woman in awe. She was so nice. How could Darien ever stop loving such a person? And here I was, probably further complicating her relationship with her husband. I felt terrible. With a sad smile I thanked her for the card and said goodbye to the girls. Heading down the bleachers, Darien presented me with his own smile, but I jus ignored him. The game got underway, and we ended up winning by two points. As we shook hands with the other team, I observed as the girls ran onto the court and grabbed their father in congratulatory hugs. Dr. T followed with a brief hug of her own, and she presented him with a quick peck on the lips in front of the crowd, everyone beaming down at the beautiful family moment. I turned away.

We entered the locker room, and coach gave us an uplifting speech on a game well done. I sat in the back listening, but didn't look at him as he spoke. I hadn't played too well that night, and I wasn't sure why. He held the door open for the team to exit, but closed it when I approached. We were the last two left in the room. Turning to me with a concerned look on his face, he grabbed my arm.

"Are you ok? What happened on the court tonight? You didn't even show up to play. I know you're much better than this. Is something wrong? Please, talk to me."

I continued starring at the floor while he spoke, listening to his plea for me to open up.

Mustering up enough courage I lifted my gaze to his, pulling my arm from his hand.

"I'm fine ok. I just had a rough night. It happens."

He stared at me for a few seconds before stepping towards me and into my face.

"You're lying. Getting to know you these last few weeks has gifted me with the ability to read you like a book. And right now, you're not telling the truth. Look, was it something I did? Talk to me dammit! Is it Trsta?"

At the mentioned of Dr. T I visibly flinched and averted my eyes to the floor. My actions seemed to confirm the root of my problem to him.

"Oh, I see now. Are you upset over that show we put on out there? I told you already, it's nothing but a façade. Don't you believe me? That whole family scene was a play for the cameras. You have nothing to be upset about."

My eyes snapped to his, and I struggled to keep my temper under control.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't get upset about Darien. You're married to an amazing woman, and you should put all your efforts into fixing your relationship with her. We should end this friendship now. I don't want to interfere with you guys' progress."

Darien grabbed my shoulders, placing us face to face.

"Are you trying to drive me insane? Other than my time with the girls, our time spent together has become the only other time I feel any measure of happiness in my life. Are you really trying to take that away from me? From us?"

Darien's soft whisper brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him. Why couldn't he just see that this was hurting me as well, but it **needed** to be done.

" And we aren't doing anything wrong dammit! Where are you coming from with this hasty decision?!"

As the tears started to flow from my eyes, I looked up at Darien as I made a move to step out the door. He didn't make a move to stop me. As I pulled opened the door handle, I turned to give him one final look, my heart near breaking at the sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry Darien. I just…can't."

With those final words I walked through the door, the tears cascading down my face as I walked away from a developing friendship that we both secretly knew would never be enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I appreciate all reviews, but I especially like it when you guys let me know specifically what you did or didn't like in the chapter. Reviewing is a win win situation because they motivate me to update even quicker(win for you guys), and your comments get my ideas flowing as well as keep me entertained and motivated(Win for me!). I'm a little surprised that the dream fooled so many of you last chapter. Lol You guys should realize by now that I don't rush into anything, and some of you actually did. Anyway, here's chapter 10. This chapter is a turning point in this story. Hope you guys enjoy, and please take a few seconds to review at the end!

Chapter 10

I had made the right choice.

It didn't matter that it felt like my heart was breaking every time I watched Darien through my hooded gaze. It didn't matter that my heart ached to see his longing stares when he thought I wasn't looking. It didn't matter that nothing in my life seemed to bring me any form of happiness anymore. It didn't matter that a genuine smile hadn't graced my lips for a week now. It didn't matter that the rest of the world was oblivious to the fact that I was crying inside. None of that stuff mattered.

I had made the right choice.

Right?

Releasing a frustrated sigh, I gave up on the chemistry text that I had been pretending to read for the last two hours and closed my book. Standing from my desk, I gave into a much needed stretch and decided to head over to my bed. Sighing in contentment as I felt the soft material of my bed beneath my body, my mind again wondered to my previous thoughts that had been plaguing me for the last few days.

It had been a week since I had decided to cut off my friendship with Darien. One long, trying, and frustrating hell of a week. The inner battle against my conscience had immediately started as I ran out the gym, away from any potential questions on my disheveled appearance. I had ran to the back of the gym, letting my tears fall until I had felt stable enough to go back in and face my family. My mom questioned the puffy appearance of my eye, but I told her some lie about the team sharing an emotional moment over our win, which she seemed to have bought. I didn't like lying to my Mom, but at this point I saw no other choice. I had never kept anything from her, but how could I tell her about Darien? That would be majorly blown out of proportion and I just didn't need that at the moment. After spending a restless weekend at home, I headed back to school on Sunday evening.

The weekday came about, but I hadn't had a proper night's sleep in days. Darien showed up in my dreams every time I closed my eyes, and my conscience accompanied his image when I was awake. My dreams took on various scenarios, but they were all torturous in their own way. Sometimes they were terribly erotic, as if teasing me about what I would never have, and other times they were utterly depressing as I watched him suffer from my decision to keep our friendship apart. I constantly questioned myself on the moral of my decision. While my conscience constantly reinforced that I should be proud of my choice, my heart sung to an opposing tune. My conscience, in retrospect, reasoned that I had done this for myself, Dr. T, the girls, as well as Darien. He just couldn't see it as yet. On the opposite side my heart played the guilty card. What was I accomplishing by making both Darien and myself miserable? Clearly his marital problems existed before my appearance in his life, so why was I being so sensitive about the issue? Why cause us both this unnecessary pain? My conscience rebounded with the fact that I could only make matters worse and become a home wrecker, but my heart answered with the fact that the home was already wrecked, and our friendship **could** just be the best thing for everyone. It seemed like I had maintained a constant headache for the first few days as my inner battle continued on.

On Monday evening, after debating on whether or not to attend practice I headed to the gym. As I initially entered, I was slightly worried about Darien's reaction to my decision. He hadn't attempted to contact me all weekend so I had no idea what he was thinking or planning to do. Would he try to make me change my mind? Would he just leave me be? It didn't take long to realize that he had chosen the latter. During practice that night, Darien scarcely even looked my way. It seemed liked he was making quite the effort to stay away from and communicate with me, and I couldn't help the hurt that I felt at this realization. I observed as he openly joked around with the other girls, but he only seemed to address me where basketball was concerned. As he led the other girls to their positions during the play, I found myself envious of the contact that I had loathed not too long ago. My conscience came forth at that point, reminding me of my decision. Why should I be jealous anyway? This is what I wanted. This was the right thing for both of us. Shaking off my feelings, I continued on with practice, trying my best to act unaffected by his indifference to me. I tried my best to get myself motivated, but it felt as if I was just carrying my body through the motions. There was no life behind my game, and for the first time since I started playing the game of basketball, I found no enjoyment whatsoever in the sport. As we finished and formed our huddle for the night, I listened as he gave a brief motivational speech about our upcoming game. After a final cheer I turned to quickly leave the gym, but we bumped into each other amongst the dissipating crowd. There was a brief electrifying shock as Darien grabbed my arm to stabilize me, and we both quickly pulled or arms away. I looked up into his eyes for a brief moment, but immediately diverted my eyes back to the floor when I realized the underlying pain behind the mask that he had worn so well that night. Grabbing my arm with my own hand, I tried to listen as Darien spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

I gave a brief nod, refusing to look up at his face again.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking either."

There was an awkward silence, and I noticed Darien's sneakers as he began to take a hesitant step towards me, but stopped. Keeping my eyes plastered to the ground, I heard him release a tired sigh before he softly spoke.

"Alright then. Goodnight."

I looked up to see him walking away, my hand instantly grabbing the material of my shirt above my heart as I took in his slightly defeated demeanor. My mind urged me to run forward and just tell him that I was sorry. That I had made the wrong choice and we really **could** just be friends. That I had missed him to the point that it hurt over the last few days; that I had just been afraid. Instead, I remained rooted to my spot, tears forming in my eyes as I turned in the opposite direction and hurriedly left the gym.

For the remainder of that week we interacted in a similar manner every time we met. Darien would try his best to stay away from me and I did the same. When I was sure that he wasn't looking I couldn't help but stare at him. He may not have realized it, but I was also very aware that he directed his own lingering glances my way when he thought I wasn't looking as well. That weekend I opted not to go home. I didn't need my mom constantly questioning my sour mood. It was a quiet Saturday evening in the dormitories, and I was failing miserably at trying to complete my general chemistry homework. I just couldn't seem to concentrate. Placing my hands behind my head, I gazed up at the ceiling above my bed, wondering how long these thoughts would continue to control my life. The ringing of my cell phone brought me out of my thoughts and I picked it up from the foot of my bed. Glancing at the incoming call number, my breath immediately caught in my throat as I recognized the flashing name. _Darien_. As my heart beat quickened I brought the phone to my ear and pressed the talk button. What in the world would he be calling me for at 7pm on a Saturday evening after the week we'd had?

"Hel-lo?"

"Hey Rook. It's Darien. I'm really sorry to be calling you at this time and with such short notice, but I'm in a tight spot and I really need your help."

Forcing my excitement down over the sound of his voice, I managed a coherent answer.

"Oh that's ok. I wasn't doing anything important anyway. What's up?"

I heard a frustrated sign through the line as Darien again started to speak.

"Trista and I have the annual Hospital Gala to attend within the next hour, but our usual babysitter for the girls had an emergency and had to cancel. I wouldn't be calling to ask this unless I really had no other choice, but everyone else we could trust with the girls already had plans. Trista suggested that I asked you since you were already familiar with the girls and you seem like someone responsible. We'll pay you at whatever rate you'd like. It should just be for about three hours; maybe until 11:30. I'm sorry for asking this. I know you don't want us having any contact but---"

"That's alright Darien. I'll be there in twenty."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then."

After I had hung up the phone I quickly collected my books and headed to my car. As I drove up to the Shields estate, a part of my mind nagged that this was a bad idea, but I quickly shut if off. I was doing a favor for the Shields family. This had nothing to do with my personal conflicts with Darien. Twenty minutes later I found myself ringing the doorbell of the familiar house. I heard movement for a few seconds before the door opened, revealing a vision that made my breath hitch in my throat. Darien stood before me, impeccably dressed in a black tuxedo and underlying white dress shirt. I stared in awe at the precise fit of the well tailored suit, his very essence screaming of class and wealth. My eyes trailed from his shiny black dress shoes, up over the black dress pants that seemed to travel forever, up over the black jacket that somehow seemed to emphasize his broad chest and shoulders, and unto the gentle blue eyes that were currently giving me an inquiring look. Realizing that I had been caught starring I gave a quick smile and said hello. Darien gave me an amused smirk and allowed me into his home. When we stood in the vast space of the living room we stopped walking and he turned to me.

"Thanks so much again for doing this. If you'd like anything to eat or drink help yourself, or you can call takeout if you like; just bill it to my account. The girls have already had dinner, and they should be in bed by ten, but believe me they'll try to put up a fight. It's Saturday and they had a nap earlier so they'll be up for a have my number if anything comes up, and we'll be back in about three and a half hours."

I nodded as Darien continued with his directions, struggling to keep my eyes away from his breathtakingly gorgeous appearance. The sound of running feet drew my attention to the right, and I watched as the girls ran into the living room. They appeared to be racing, and their speed increased after they realized my presence.

"Meatball Lady!"

I was tackled as the girls finally got to our location, their laughter echoing through the huge house. I gave a short laugh of my own as I knelt and enveloped the girls in a hug.

"Hey Ladies. So it seems we'll be having that play date I promised you guys sooner than I thought. So, what have you girls got planned for us to do tonight?"

Kayla and Kailie immediately started rambling about the various activities they had planned for us for the evening, and I couldn't help the fearful shudder that ran through my body at the mention of a 'Barbie Tea Party'.

Darien laughed at my reaction, but stopped as his eyes drifted to the long staircase. Following his gaze, my eyes came upon the stunning image of Dr. T. She was slowly descending down the winding staircase, her left hand holding up the train of the beautiful green dress that seemed to match the color of her hair. Her movements were so effortlessly graceful as she descended, I was immediately reminded of the fairy tail princesses I had seen in movies as a child. As she got closer I took note of the beautiful strapless silk dress embroidered with sparkling diamonds across the bust. Her hair was left flowing down her to her mid back in ringlets of curls, and a simple diamond necklace and studs were the only jewelry she wore. Her makeup was so lightly done, it didn't seem like she was wearing any at all. She was beautiful. Like her husband, her attire exuded wealth and class, and I couldn't stop the ping of envy that washed through me as she moved toward us. I took a quick glance at Darien, wanting to see his reaction to his lovely wife. His hands were in his pockets, a warm smile on his face as he watched her descent. Ignoring the immediate pain in my heart over this observation, I turned back to Dr. T, confident more than ever that I had made the right choice. They were perfect for each other.

The girls excitedly ran to their mother as she stopped in front of our group.

"Oh Mommy you look soooo beautiful!" Kailie remarked.

"Yea, just like a princess!", Kayla added.

Dr. T smiled and lovingly cupped the cheeks of her two daughters.

"Why thank you ladies, but you guys know that you're the only two unbelievably beautiful princesses in this house."

The girls beamed at their mother's praise, their conversation taking a turn to discuss the princess attire that we could wear that night. Finally turning to me, Dr. T embraced me with a soft hug and stared down at me with a smile. With her heels on, she stood perhaps five inches above me.

"Thank you so much for doing this Serena. I hope we haven't ruined your plans for this evening."

"Oh no, you didn't. I really wasn't doing anything and I really don't mind."

"We really appreciate this none the less. As Darien may have told you, we really didn't have any options left, and we'll make sure that you're well compensated for this."

Shaking my head I tried to stop Dr. T.

"That really isn't necessary. I really don't mind. The girls are awesome."

With a final smile she turned to Darien, pausing for a second to take in his attire.

"Not too bad honey. Why, you clean up pretty well."

Darien gave a slight smirk as he nodded.

"Why thank you dear. I could say the same about you."

Dr.T gave him an amused stare before turning towards the girls and me again.

"Alright, so we've really got to head out or we'll be even later than we are. Girls, you be on your best behavior for Serena. No fussing when it's time for bed. Promise?"

The girls responded with a synchronous 'we promise', but I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat as I saw their tiny crossed fingers behind their backs. So it seemed like I was in for a very long night. Dr. T knelt and enveloped the girls in goodbye hugs and a brief kiss on their cheeks. After receiving her own hug and kiss from each twin, she stood and faced her husband.

"Alright Darien, let's head out. Serena, please call if you need anything, and we'll see you in a few hours."

Walking to her husband, I silently nodded as she turned around and he wrapped her shawl over her shoulders. Darien was starring at me straight in my eyes over the shoulder of his wife, and I turned my eyes towards the girls. Soon after, the couple headed towards the door. I followed with the girls to wish them farewell.

"You guys just have a good time. Don't worry about the girls; we'll be having our own fun. Won't we girls?"

The girls nodded and hopped in excitement. Darien knelt and took both girls into his arms. Enveloping them into a tight hug, he gave each girl a kiss. The girls returned the sentiment and kissed their father on both of his cheeks. I smiled at the beautiful moment, and Darien turned as he ushered Dr. T out the door, his right lingering on her lower back. As he stepped out the door he turned to me, presenting me with a final thoughtful gaze and nod before he headed out the door. After they left I looked down at the two girls beneath me.

"So ladies, what are we gonna do tonight?"

Three and a half hours later I tiredly dragged my body unto the living room sofa. Who would've ever thought that two little girls could have that much energy? After their parents had left, the girls insisted that we have a ball of our own. After they were all dressed up, the ball started and lasted for an hour. It was actually pretty fun, and I pretended to be Prince Charming as I took turns dancing with the girls. After that, there was the dreaded Barbie tea party, and then we played house. At that point it was ten o'clock, and I prompted the girls to head to bed. Kayla chose that moment to announce that she was hungry. When I asked what she wanted, she responded that she was hungry for a single grape. Not grapes, but specifically **one grape**. I blinked as I stared at her, but instructed them to stay in bed as I headed to the kitchen to grab the grape. After that, Kailie announced that she was thirsty, so I headed back downstairs to get her a glass of water. After that the girls requested that I combed their hair to mirror my own hairstyle, and I smirked as I wondered on what Darien's reaction would be. When we were done combing I read them a bed time story, and they finally fell asleep. After I had ensures that they were tucked in, I turned off the lights and headed downstairs. I was a bit hungry, so I made a sandwich for myself which I ate as I watched the huge flat screen television in the dining room. Glancing at the clock, I observed that it was 11:30, but I hadn't heard from the Shields. I wondered if they were having a good time. Images of Darien holding his wife on the dance floor caused a mix of emotions to surge through my body. They had looked so beautiful as they exited together. Sighing, I figured that I had better take the opportunity to get some work. Not doing anything would cause my brain to delve into thoughts that I really didn't want to be thinking about at the moment. The pixie dust in the pages of my chemistry book did it's usual magic however, and I soon fell asleep on the comfortable couch.

The feeling of something soft touching the side of my face forced me to open my eyes. As I regained my focus, Darien was starring down at me, his hand on the side of my face. I took a quick glance at the hue grandfather clock on the wall, noting that it was 12:30. Stretching as I sat up, I looked about for signs of Dr. T, but she was no where to be found. I settled back on the image of Darien, his black bow tie hanging loosely from his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His jacket was laying on the side of the couch.

"Hey, you're back. So, how'd it go?"

Darien sighed as he looked down at me.

"It was the same old story. We stood around talking to a bunch of snobby people. I was cornered into donating to some cause at the hospital. We danced one dance so everyone could see how much of an 'amazing' couple we are, and Trista got paged towards the end of the night; as always."

Releasing a frustrating sigh he got up and headed to the kitchen and I followed. I stood behind one of the chairs at the table and I watched Darien pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"So I take it Dr. T is still at the hospital?"

Darien gave me affirmative nod and turned back to his drink. He started to head back into the living room and I again followed.

"So how did the munchkins behave tonight? Did they give you a hard time?"

I smiled as I reminisced on the evening and the surprise hairdo that Darien would encounter when he saw the girls the next day.

"They were very well behaved. Although, they did have quite a few demands at bedtime."

Darien cocked an eyebrow and I proceeded to tell him of the bed time demands, excluding the hairdo. We shared a long laugh at Kayla's one grape story, and then the room fell into a short silence. Darien began to pull out his wallet and turned to me.

"How much do you want for this evening? We really appreciate you doing this at such late notice."

I tried to tell him that money wasn't necessary, but he just shoved a handful of bills into my hands. A quick count revealed that it was $200.00. Wow.

"Darien this really isn't necessary. I don't need any payment for this."

I tried returning the money, but he grabbed my hands, our eyes sharing a heated gaze at our proximity. Covering his hands with my own, Darien returned the bills to my palms and closed them.

"Please, I insist. This really isn't a big deal. Consider it a late birthday present since I didn't get you anything."

I considered telling him that he wasn't obligated to get me anything, but just dropped the issue and placed the bills in the pocket of the jean shorts I had worn that night. We were currently sitting on the living room sofa, and I shifted in my seat. After a few seconds of complete silence and Darien just starring at me from across the sofa, I began to get uncomfortable. I decided that I should probably leave at that point. Being in an empty house with Darien late at night was just the right thing to completely erase all the effort I had placed into keeping myself away from him that entire week. I stood to stand, but Darien's hand grabbing onto my arm stopped my movement.

"Wait. Please sit. Talk with me a while."

I bit my lips as I considered my options, but I opted to remain and sat back down.

Darien leaned his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes as he released a tired breath. I observed him from my seat, realizing for the first time just how tired he looked. My hands were itching to brush his glossy bangs away from his face, but I remained in my seat with my hands between my legs. Finally, after what seemed liked forever, Darien turned his eyes to me and spoke.

"How was your week?"

I thought about that question for a few seconds. I could answer honestly and just tell him that it was the most miserable week of my life, but I decided against it.

"It was fine. You?"

He gave me a skeptical expression but answered none the less.

"It was horrible. And you're lying. Why can't you just be honest with yourself for once? Why can't you just be honest with me?"

I stared at Darien, slightly upset at the direction this conversation was headed.

"What are you, a mind reader? I said it was fine because it was Darien."

Darien turned towards me, moving closer to me along the couch until we were nearly touching at the hip.

"For the last five days I've observed you from afar. Your usual bubbling personality didn't show up at all in practice this week. I scarcely saw you smile, and when you did, it was fake. You weren't fooling me though."

I inched away from Darien, surprise written all over my face at his observations.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Moving yet closer still to my body, Darien shifted towards me until I was pressed against the armrest of the couch, his body above mine. Oh dear God. Breathing was starting to become a problem.

"Didn't you think I would notice the lingering stares you gave me when you thought I wasn't looking? Did you think you could hide the pain that I saw in your eyes? This week has been pure hell for me. And the only bit of comfort I had was the fact that you seemed to be going through the same thing as well, but it hurt even more to see you in that state and not do anything to help you because of your own decision."

I stared up at Darien, both his arms now grabbing unto the armrest on both sides of my body. My upper body was trapped beneath him, but we still weren't touching. I was still confused as to whether or not I was happy about that fact, but the emotions that I had been fighting to keep at bay for that entire week started to resurface as Darien spoke. I fought off the tears that were threatening to accumulate in my eyes. Dropping his voice to a whisper he continued.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to avoid you this week? I picked up the phone so many times to tell you how stupid you were being to put us both through this unnecessary pain, but stopped every time. I really wanted to respect your decision regardless of the fact that it was killing me not being able to freely talk with you. Is this what you want? Do you honestly want us to continue on the way we did this week? If you tell me yes right now, I promise I'll never bring up the issue again."

Starring at his chest above me, I couldn't stop the first tear that ran down my cheek. Darien's hand found its way to my face, gently removing the stray tear as he continued to stare down at me.

"I've missed you so much this week Serena, and please don't try and tell me you didn't feel the same. It scares me how quickly we hit it off with one another, but I swear to you I've never experienced anything like this before. When I'm with you I feel like I can completely be myself. I feel like all my problems are light years away and it's just me and you in that moment. I laugh. Every single time we've been together you've managed to bring a smile to my face. I'm not exactly sure about the full extent of your feelings towards me, but I know that you feel this connection that we share. Do you really want us to walk away from this without at least exploring the possibilities? Do you really want to walk away from me?"

At this point, the tears slowly began to trickle down my face and I found myself grabbing onto the front of Darien's shirt as I tried to hide my tear streaked face in his chest. I didn't even realize that he had acknowledged me by my name for the first time. I finally mustered up the strength to speak, my voice in broken whispers as I fought off the tears.

"I don't know what I want Darien. I'm not strong like you. The intensity of our connection scares the living day lights out of me. I can't embrace it because it's potential to develop into something stronger terrifies me beyond belief. "

I starred up at him, my voice taking on a new strength as he held my stare, but the tears continued.

"This week was absolute torture to me. I couldn't sleep properly. I could hardly eat. My days had nothing to look forward to. Nothing could bring an earnest smile to my face. I thought about you all the time and I was in a constant battle with myself over whether or not I had made the right decision. It hurt like hell to have you avoid me. I wanted you to turn to me and call me Meatball Head like you always did. I wanted us to have one of our daily talks or our lunches. I wanted to tell you about my day. I wanted to be the one to put a smile on your face."

Darien continued to wipe the tears from my face, his sympathetic eyes penetrating into mine as he held me and I continued.

"You ask me how I can walk away from you, but how can I not? You're married to a wonderful woman with two beautiful little girls, and I couldn't live with myself if I got in the middle of that. As your friend, I couldn't be the one that would lead you to so much pain."

Darien grabbed my face, our eyes locking onto each other as he prevented my head from moving away.

"I already told you that you wouldn't be causing me any such pain Serena. When I'm with you, I am genuinely happy. That's something that I haven't felt with a woman for a long time. Trista and I had problems long before you appeared in my life, so you wouldn't be ruining anything that wasn't already broken."

"But what if I cause things to get worse than they are? You guys looked so perfect together tonight. I'd never forgive myself if I made you get into trouble or caused those girls to loose their family."

Darien sighed before sitting up and pulling me with him. When we were facing each other he took the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and gave it to me before facing me again.

"Listen to me very closely Serena. There's nothing saying that anything more has to come out of this relationship than either of us want. You seem to think that you have me and Trista all figured out but you really don't. You can't. We went to that party tonight and I danced with her once for the sake of appearance. When her beeper sounded off in her bag around twelve I didn't even blink. It no longer surprises or disappoints me. This isn't the first or last time that I've come home alone from such events. This has been going on way before we met."

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I listened to Darien's story, but I couldn't help the confusion that formed in my mind.

"If things are so bad between the two of you, why don't you guys just decide to separate?"

He gave off a defeated sigh as he stared off in the distance.

"When I was in college, I was quite the popular star. As a member of the basketball team girls practically threw themselves at me, and my money did not help the situation. I won't lie to you. Getting girls during that time was effortless and I had my share of them. I didn't have to do a thing. Even up to this day, women throw themselves at me shamelessly. When Trista and I started dated she presented a challenge the like I had never encountered before. She didn't just fall into my lap, and I realized that I would have to fight to earn her love. I was intrigued and set out on this mission, and I fell in love with her along the way. For a while we were on the same page and genuinely in love, but things changed after the girls and Trista started residency. None the less I loved her and I loved a challenge even more, so I vowed to myself that I would get her back to where we were. I've been fighting that battle for the last five years now, and I think you made me realize that I'm just tired of fighting. I've remained faithful to her despite my loneliness over the years, but I sometimes wonder if it was worth it. I want to enjoy the company of a woman again. I want to laugh and completely be myself with someone again. I want to feel something other than frustration again."

I stared at Darien, unsure of how to respond to this bit of information.

"I don't understand though. If you were so lonely, why didn't you just have an affair? I'm sure there are plenty of willing women who would love to make you happy."

I couldn't help the jealous tone of my voice as I uttered that statement.

"But that's just it. There are plenty of women who **would **love that opportunity. They throw themselves at me every day; some for my money and some for my looks. I don't want another fuck. I've passed that stage of my life. I'm 28 years old and I'm beyond that stuff."

Darien's continued confession and age caught me off guard, and I asked him about it. I thought that he would be older despite his young appearance. I asked him about it, and he informed me that he had been skipped a few grades during school. Giving a tired sigh, he pulled me to his body and unto his lap as he started to talk again. With my head lying over his shoulder, Darien began to stroke my hair.

"I'm not sure where this is headed, but I genuinely like you. I just like being in your company, and that's enough for me for now. Please don't turn away from me. As I told you before, this doesn't have to be more than we want it to be. I need you in my life right now. That's as much as I know, and I don't care about anything else. I love my wife and she loves me in her own way. She gave me two beautiful daughters, but we both know we've grown apart. Whether or not we decide to keep this hoax of a marriage going is up to us, but your presence will have nothing to do with that. So what do you say? Will you give this, whatever this is, a chance?"

I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders as I listened to Darien. Taking in the scent of his cologne as my head rested near his neck, I pulled back and stared him in his face.

"I'm not sure what this is either Darien. It's definitely new to me. While all reasoning screams at me to let you be, another part of me declares that I owe this to both of us to figure out what's going on between us. But I don't want your family to fall apart. "

Darien's face still held an uncertain stare, and I laughed out loud, my first real smile of the week showing on my face.

"Yes Darien. I'll give us a chance."

I was immediately enveloped in a tight hug as Darien stood and swung me around in the air. We were both laughing as he finally stopped and slowly lowered my body down against his. With our breathing rapid as we struggled to catch our breath, I brought my own arms in a hug around him when I felt my feet touch the floor. Rising up to my tip toes, we stood at eye level. The loving gaze and gently smile on his face made my heart melt on the spot. We had ceased laughing and our regular breathing pattern had returned. I found myself starring at his lips as I observed the heated expression in his own eyes. We slowly started to drift towards one another, but the ringing of the old grandfather clock brought us out of our spell and I stepped away from him, a blush taking over my face. It was two in the morning.

"I guess I should be headed home now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow Darien."

"Are you sure? You can just spend the night here. We have lots of extra rooms and you could just drive home in the morning."

I entertained the idea of spending the night for a few seconds. Nope. Definitely a bad idea. Especially in the mood we were both in. I smiled as I politely declined the offer.

"Thank you, but I think it's best if I go. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

Darien seemed liked he wanted to push the issue, but dropped it and gave me a smile of his own.

"That you will. Come on, I'll walk you to you car."

As we headed to my car at the back of the house Darien grabbed my hand. I couldn't help the warmth that flowed through my body from that single act, and I squeezed him back with my own hands. When I was seated in the driver's seat of my car Darien took my hands through my windows and brought my fingers to his lips. The tingling of my fingers from his kiss had me starring up at him in wonderment, wondering if this reaction to his touches was going to be the end of me.

"Goodnight. Please let me know when you get in safely. And I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, have a good night Darien."

As I started to drive off Darien reluctantly let go of my fingers and a silly grin remained plastered on my face as I drove home. The future was looking brighter already, and I couldn't wait to see what it would bring.

For the next few days Darien and I spent more time on the phone and together than we ever had before. We had lunch a few days in the week, and we spent at least and hour everyday describing our days to each other. I became so excited at the prospect of seeing him at practice that I started to show up an hour earlier, and he was always there. We played a few more one on ones, and I couldn't remember the last time I had had such a fantastic week. In respect to our arrangement we both tried our best to ignore our physical attraction towards one another, but it kept slipping through. On several occasions we had stopped ourselves on the brink of a kiss that we hadn't even realized we were leaning towards. I was often embarrassed by these instances, but as time wore on I started to wonder what it would be like if we really kissed one day. I pushed my doubts about Dr. T to the back of my mind, and decided to just enjoy the few times that we had together. Everyone deserved a chance at happiness. Darien was laughing all the time now, and it made me genuinely happy to see him in such a great mood. On Sunday evening I was sitting at my desk yet again when my phone rang. Recognizing Darien's number I excitedly pressed the talk button.

"Hey you! What's up?!'

"Hey Sere."

Darien's heavy tone instantly took me off of my cloud and I was immediately concerned.

"Hey Dare is something wrong? Are you ok?"

Darien gave a wary sigh before he answered.

"Are you busy right now? I've just had a terrible day and I'd like to spend some time with you if you're available. I've missed you this weekend."

My heart warmed to hear those words. I had been anxiously looking forward to Monday so I could see him again.

"Oh no, I'm not busy. Where would you like to meet?"

Darien gave me brief directions and I hurriedly grabbed my keys. I took a moment to glance down at the mid thigh yellow sundress that I had been wearing for that day, but opted to just keep it on. When I arrived at the spot Darien had indicated, I realized that it was pretty vacant with the exception of a black escalade parked on the side. Wondering where Darien was I pulled out my phone to dial his number, but a tapping sound on my window startled me and I looked up to see an amused Darien. Turning off the car, I stepped out and turned on the alarm, jabbing a laughing Darien in the ribs with my elbow. How dare he scare me like that! Darien instructed me to leave my car in our current location and we headed towards the escalade. I guessed this was car number 3. As we got into the truck I asked Darien where we were headed. He told me that it was to one of his favorite spots on the islands. While we drove I took in his tired appearance. It seemed like he had had a really rough day, but I knew this wasn't the time to talk. I decided to just place my hand on his lap as he drove, giving him a gentle caress and a reassuring squeeze every now and again as he drove.

When we arrived to the location I got out the truck in an awe struck state. We were apparently at the top of a grass covered cliff, the entire island and its bright evening lights on display. From our position the ocean was also visible in the distance, but it was stained pitch black at this late hour. The place was completely isolated except for a few scattered trees, and the night sky was as bright as I had seen any where else on the island. The visibility of the stars was simply amazing! A chilly breeze blew by at the high altitude, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself as I continued to take in the unbelievably breath taking view. A pair of strong arms surrounding me brought me out of my trance, and I leaned back into Darien's warm embrace.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's….absolutely beautiful. How did you find this place?"

Darien gave an amused chuckle, his head laying on top my shoulders as he pulled me closer to his body.

"I knew you'd like it. This is part of my property so no one really comes up here. I ran into the spot a few years ago while exploring the area. The view is absolutely amazing, and I sometimes come here when I want to relax or just get away."

I nodded in understanding, and we just stood in silence for a few minutes taking in the sight before us and the fresh air. Darien moved back so he was pressed against the truck, and I decided to approach the reason for his call earlier.

"So are you going to tell me what had you so upset today?"

Darien sighed and continued to stroke my arms.

"I had a terrible day at the office. I had to send home three good employees due to corporate cut backs, and when I got home Trista and I got into some silly argument over her decision to head up to the states for the next month. She has a few surgeries to do and a few lectures to give at her old school. She also wants to take the girls with her to visit her parents. It's really not a big deal, but after the terrible day I'd had I just wasn't in the mood to deal with that. I just needed her to listen. I tried talking to her about it, but she didn't want to hear a word of what I had to say so I just announced that I was going for a drive. And all I really wanted to do was talk with you to."

I listened to Darien's story, my hand absentmindedly stroking his arm as he spoke. When he was done I turned to face him, the wind blowing his hair into his face. I lifted my hand and gently brushed his bangs from his eyes. Afterwards I trailed my hand to the side of his face, cupping his cheeks as my thumb brushed over the skin on his smooth face. His hair was as soft as I had imagined it would be. I chose to ignore the part of his comment about Dr. T or the fact that he had come to me **after **trying to talk with her, and concentrated on his other problem.

"I guess that must be a terribly helpless feeling having to fire earnest workers huh?"

He gave a slight nod, his hands coming to rest atop my hand that was gently caressing his face. Leaning into my touch he released a frustrated sigh.

"You have no idea. The board decided that it had to be done and I had no say in the matter. It feels terrible knowing that I may have caused three families their daily bread."

I nodded in understanding, pulling my body into Darien's in a tight hug.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have done it if you had a choice."

"I know, but I still feel like shit."

"Well you look the part too."

I let out a slight scream as Darien started to tickle me, forcing me too my knees as he held me up.

"Take that back Meatball Head, or I'm gonna start again."

I raised my hands in defeat, laughing as I stood to my full height and faced him again.

"Ok ok. I take it back, you don't look like shit."

He gave a slight chuckle as he ran his hands threw my loose hair, turning me around and again pulling my back against his broad chest.

"I knew you'd put a smile on my face. I couldn't stop thinking about you today. Two days without seeing you is way too long. I've missed you."

I started to nod in agreement until I felt Darien's lips slightly grazing my neck. I paused mid movement as the shivers ran down my neck and through my body.

"I've missed you too Darien. I missed talking with---"

My words stuck in my throat as Darien's lips moved from my neck to my ear, sending an electrifying shock through my whole body. Pulling me back into his body he softly whispered in my ear.

"Is that all you've missed. Talking to me?"

"We-ll no-no. I mean I've missed—"

_Oh dear God._

I tried to regain my composure as Darien switched from my ear to the opposite side of my neck, but at that point I was so lost in the wondrous feelings that his lips were evoking in my body that I couldn't even remember what I was about to say. Closing my eyes and fully giving into the feeling, I leaned back into Darien's touch, tilting my neck to the side to give him more access. Darien's hands tightened around the material of my dress, pulling my body back into his from my hips. The wind continued to softly blow across the deserted cliff, and my hair flew to the side as my body came alive under the power of Darien's masterful touch. Before I realized what I was doing I started to push back unto his body, my hands grabbing onto his thighs as the pace and intensity of his kisses intensified. Darien continued trailing kisses from my neck, followed by my jawbone, and then the side of my mouth. My heart rate was racing at this point, and I was hoping that he would just turn me around and kiss me on my lips, but he just kept lingering. When I couldn't take it for another second I spun around, meeting Darien face to face. The want that I saw in his eyes only reinforced my decision, and before he had a chance to release the apology that I knew was coming, I placed my hands on his chest as I rose to my toes and crushed our lips together. There were instantly explosions of heat throughout my entire body. Darien seemed stunned at my actions for a few seconds, and I took full advantage of the fact as I kissed his soft lips, my body melting into his for the long awaited contact. When Darien finally shook off his surprise he started to kiss me back and I was momentarily stunned by the sheer intensity of the kiss as our tongues brushed against each other for the first time. My lips were on fire. This was even better than my dreams. I placed my hands at the nape of his neck, frantically running my hands through his hair as Darien turned us around and pressed me against the truck. As we battled for command of the kiss Darien's hand found its' way to my ass, bringing our pelvises into contact. I shuddered at the heat that I felt between our lower bodies, my hands frantically making their way beneath Darien's shirt and onto the hard muscles of his chest. I released a content groan as Darien trailed his hands over my bare legs beneath my dress, his body pressing mines into the truck. We touched and grabbed and pulled at each other for the duration of that kiss until I realized that I needed to breathe and I pulled away. Panting as we both struggled to catch our breaths, we never took our eyes off each other. After I realized what I had just done I started to turn my head away, but Darien held my face with both his hands.

"Please don't do that. That kiss was something magical Serena. Please don't ruin this. I know you felt it too."

I stared at Darien, listening to his words as I leaned my head back against the truck and closed my eyes.

Darien brought his forehead against mine, our noses slightly touching as he spoke. My body was still tingling from our kiss and our proximity had me wanting to pick up where we left off, but I found myself confessing the very reason that I chose not to move at that point.

"I'm afraid Darien. This could lead us into so much trouble if we take this further. There's your marriage, your family, our reputations, so many things to consider. I—"

Darien's finger on my still swollen lip caused me to pause before my next word. Caressing my face, his hands found its way behind my ears and up into my hair as he leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. This kiss was slow and gentle in comparison to the previous one that we had just shared, but Darien's gentle movements and caresses spoke volumes of the underlying compassion behind that kissed. I was startled to realize that he was kissing me as one would kiss someone they loved, and I gently responded to his movements, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled us closer. When Darien broke the kiss, he again rested his forehead against mines.

"We'll set boundaries. We won't cross certain lines. We'll do whatever it takes. Now that I finally know what my lips on yours feel like, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from kissing you even if I wanted to. The last time I honestly had such a reaction to a kiss was during my college years. You bring me alive Serena, and I'm happier with you than I've been in a very long time. Please, don't make any decisions at this moment. Let's just enjoy it for the priceless gem that it is."

I stared into Darien's eyes, my decision long made before I nodded my head. That kiss had definitely been the most explosive first kiss I had ever experienced in my life as well. I was afraid of where this course of action would lead us, but I was also afraid that I'd be missing out on the experience of a lifetime if I passed up the chance to further explore the relationship that we were developing.

As the wind gently blew my hair around both our bodies, a dog in the distance released a lonely howl, but we were oblivious to anything else but each other as our eyes closed and our lips once again found each other in a passionate kiss. Under the concealing blanket of the dazzling night sky that evening, our lips repeatedly acquainted themselves with one another as our hearts unknowingly intertwined together. A bond formed between us that night that would forever bind us to each other; mind, body, and soul.

A/N: Duh duh duh!! And here we go!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone. First off, I would like to apologize for the extreme delay on this chapter. I was literally swamped with schoolwork as the semester drew to a close in addition to some unexpected obstacles that arose in my personal life. For those of you that reviewed last chapter, I loved all the reviews. They gave me some really good insight on what you guys are thinking and would like to see. I really loved the detailed ones. Please, keep them coming. I also got a lot of messages from concerned fans about the stories continuation. It literally tore at me not being able to update, but I really had no choice. You guys should know that once I am able, I intend to complete this story so you shouldn't worry about that. School is over now and my life is slowly going back to normal, so updates will be a lot more regular from this point onward. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It only gets better from here. Don't forget to let me know what you're thinking at the end!

Chapter 11

Have you ever had one of those mornings where you wake up in a semi delusional state with a smile still plastered on your face due to an unbelievable time the night before? Well if you haven't, I can now personally say that you're missing out on one of the best feelings in the world….

The sound of my alarm clock roused me from the beautiful dream that I had been having, and I regretfully opened my eyes to the warm sunlit dorm room. In my dream Darien and I had been on a beach somewhere having a very intimate moment in the water. As the trail of my white curtains gently blew over my head from the cool morning breeze, a lazy smile instantly made its way to my face. Images of the night before immediately flooded into my mind, and I tried to contain myself from releasing the squeal that I really wanted to. It was almost too unbelievable to accept that the night had even happened. A frown came to my face as I contemplated that thought. What if I really had just dreamt up the previous night? The view from the cliff, Darien's problem, the kiss?; Had that all been just a figment of my imagination? Thoughts of **that** kiss sent the blood instantly rushing to my face as my body remembered the feelings that Darien's hands and lips had evoked. There was absolutely no way that I could have dreamt up a kiss like that. I had never even experienced such a kiss, so I had no basis in my mind to create such an explosive event. So it **had** to have been real; so very, very, real. Giving into a lazy stretch my smile grew even wider as I replayed the events of the night before in my mind.

After I decided to take Darien's advice and just enjoy our time together, we had engaged in a make out session that had left us both extremely breathless and wanting more every time we pulled away. Our connection was nothing short of magical. Our bodies and lips had been in sync while we kissed, and our urgencies rivaled each other to the point that it was actually scary. Shivers involuntarily ran through my body as I recalled the need I felt through Darien's kisses and touches. I had never felt so wanted, so needed, so…. desired in all my life. His hands, oh those soft and masterful hands, had traveled over my arms, my legs, my neck, and my face trailing over every exposed inch as if he was trying to memorize every crevice and every touch. I had been left squirming and wanting as I kept trying to bring our bodies even closer. Oh and his lips. Those soft, sexy, and delicious lips of his that he so expertly used almost sent me to my knees in want. The man definitely knew what he had been doing. I was left more aroused than I think I have **ever **been from just a make out session, and it was quite daunting to make that realization. I wanted to make him feel the magical things that he had been making my body feel as well, so I had responded to his urgent caresses and movements with my own. It had felt as if I was going to loose my mind if I didn't get my hands unto his body. I had wanted him that night, and in a way that I hadn't wanted anyone in a very long time. What exactly it was I wanted from him, I wasn't even sure. But I knew I needed… something. And to think that all the man had done was kiss me. It took quite a bit of will power to stop myself from taking things further. But the naughty thoughts of things I wanted to do kept lingering in my mind the whole while. At perhaps what would what been a crossing point, Darien tore his lips away from me. I immediately tried pulling him back down but he had insisted that we stopped at that point before he "lost the meager bit of control he had left and he did something he would regret". I had been disappointed, but I couldn't help but giggle as he kept leaning in to give me chase kisses around my neck, claiming each time was the last and we would stop. After ten minutes he had hesitantly pulled away from me, and we had attempted to right our very uh, disheveled appearances. Darien then took us to the bed of the truck where he sat me between his legs and we pointed out the stars and constellations. I had been at home with his arms and legs protecting my body from the chilling wind, and we had taken cheap shots at each other as we star gazed. After an hour Darien announced that he had to head home, and I was immediately brought down to earth. I had momentarily forgotten that he would be going back home to a wife and kids after we departed, and I tried to hide the pain in my face as I was reminded of the position we were in. I didn't want him to go yet, but I had no say in the situation. He had to. Sensing my withdrawal Darien turned me around and pulled me into a hug. We then shared a soft and loving kiss that we both kept prolonging because we knew its termination would signify our separation. When we finally pulled apart, Darien guided me down from the bed and back into the truck. He told me that we would be having lunch tomorrow and we would talk things over then. After we got back to my car I gave him a lingering look as he helped me from my seat and he walked me to my car. When we got there, we somehow managed to end up in each other's arms once again, sharing a final heated kiss before reluctantly pulling back. Darien would not let me go, and I giggled as I stepped away and gave him a final kiss on the cheek and instructed him to get home. With a final kiss on my hand and promises of dreams about me, he slowly turned around and walked to his truck. I couldn't help but observe his sexy and confident strut as he walked away, and I couldn't help but blush knowing that I had just shared quite a few intimate moments with such a man. This whole situation was dangerous, extremely risky, and could end up with a lot of devastating outcomes if we were caught, but I'd be lying to myself if I denied that I wanted to explore our growing 'whatever this thing was' further.

The shuffling of my roommate brought me out of my reminiscent thoughts. I picked up my phone from my night stand, a smile instantly coming back to my face as I observed that I had a new message from Darien. I opened the text to read its content.

_Good morning Serena. I hardly got any sleep last night. Couldn't stop thinking about you. Couldn't stop thinking about us. I can't wait to see you at lunch today. I hope you have a pleasant and productive morning. See you in a few hours._

_Darien _

Pulling the phone to my chest, I released an excited squeal as I fell back onto the bed. I had one class from eight to nine, then I'd be heading to work from 9:30 to one o'clock. Why was lunch so far away anyway? I don't think I had ever been this anxious about lunch time before, and I love to eat! A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was 7:30 in the morning. 7:30?!

"Shit!"

All my daydreaming was going to make me late. Running into the bathroom I quickly started to prepare for class.

Two hours later I walked into the office of my job. Class had been a complete waste of time. I could not get Darien out of my mind, and concentrating on chemical equations had been impossible. I would be observing the doctor in a knee replacement surgery for three hours today. As I walked in and headed towards my desk, one of my co-workers turned to me, a coy smile adorning her face. I raised a skeptical brow as I turned to her.

"Why in the world are you looking at me like that? Are you ok?"

Sarah, who was the doctor's secretary turned towards her desk and picked up a vase of white roses that I hadn't even realized was there. She again turned to face me.

"Oh, I'm fine. But I'm clearly not as fine as you. These came for you this morning. It seems like **someone** had a great weekend."

I averted her gaze as my cheeks turned a light pink and grabbed the vase of roses from her. I took in the beautiful white flowers and leaned in to inhale their sweet fragrance. There were a dozen of them, and they were absolutely breathtaking. Placing the vase on my desk, I searched within the bouquet to locate the card. Opening the folds, I read its content.

_Roses are red_

_Your eyes are so breathtakingly blue_

_Beautiful things should compliment each other_

_But even these roses pale in comparison to you_

_Hope you enjoy the flowers. I mean every word._

_D _

I unconsciously brought the card to my heart as the warmth of Darien's words spread through my being. A silly grin made its way to my face as I quickly read the card's content once more. He was so unbelievable. How could any woman not want to spend every waking second with him? Who knew that he was a romantic? Sarah's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Damn, must be from someone really special. You're practically glowing over there. So, is there a new love interest?"

Giving her a coy smile of my own I placed the card into the pockets of my scrubs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She gave me a pleading look as I stood to prepare for my shadowing session. Releasing an amused laugh, I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm not falling for that look. Take care of my roses while I'm in surgery for me, would you?"

I threw her a quick wink and walked away as she started to object. I hope this surgery proceeded hastily. I really couldn't wait for lunch.

Three hours later I came out of the operating room and quickly headed to the front of the office to gather my things. I smiled as I observed the roses on my desk, and took in their sweet smell again. Sarah gave me a sly look, but I just shook my head as I picked up my back pack and headed out the door. Darien had instructed me not to drive to work the day before, so I had caught the bus. He would be picking me up in exactly five minutes according to my watch, and my palms started to sweat in anticipation. At exactly one o'clock the familiar red convertible pulled up right in front of me at the side of the building where I stood. The roof was up, and with the darkly tinted windows also up I couldn't see the inside. The window scrolled down to reveal the face that I had been dreaming about all day, and I felt my racing heart beat as I stared at Darien. He was wearing his dark sunglasses, and seating behind the wheel of that car he looked absolutely dangerous. He presented me with a warm smile as I walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. After I closed the door I gave him a shy glance but quickly turned away as I felt my cheeks redden. It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't exactly sure how I was to act around him after the night we had just shared. Should I act like we were a couple now? Should I just act like we did before? Deciding to play it safe, I thanked him for the flowers as I kept my gaze straight ahead. Darien's amused chuckle to my left caused me to turn my eyes in his direction. He seemed highly amused at my awkwardness. Lifting his sunglasses to the top of his head, he turned his body to face me.

"Come here Serena."

The pounding of my heart was almost audible at this point, but I obediently leaned in towards Darien's body. When we were a few inches from each other he gently brought his hand behind my head and pulled us together until our lips touched. Darien gently brushed his lips against mines, and I almost sighed in contentment as the tingling feeling in my lips spread to the rest of my body. Bringing my own arms around his neck I pulled him closer as his tongue entered my awaiting mouth. The kiss was gentle but urgent, filled with need, and absolutely overtook both our bodies. Darien and I synchronously moved our tongues against each other, our eyes closing as we gave into the much needed feel of touching each other after what seemed like forever. After about a minute, we broke apart, and Darien placed his forehead against mines.

"I don't think I can ever get tired of kissing those soft lips of yours. I've missed you so much today. I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas morning."

As the effects of our kiss wore off and I came back down to earth, I managed a nod of my head.

"Ditto. I couldn't wait for work to be over either, and I usually really love being in surgery."

Darien gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and geared the car into drive. As we drove out the parking lot he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm happy you loved the flowers. White roses seemed like the perfect flower to match you."

I gently caressed his hand with my thumb, smiling as I reminisced about the poem.

"I really loved the poem too. I didn't know you were a writer."

Darien's rich laughter sounded through the car.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I do like to play around with words a bit."

"Well it was really sweet, and I loved it."

"Well I'm very happy that you were pleased."

Observing the scenery from the window, I realized we were heading away from the downtown area and into the country.

"Where are we going for lunch?"

Darien gave my hand a tight squeeze and shook his head.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it."

Pouting, I turned to him.

"Aw, come on Darien. Just give me a little hint."

Darien gave an amused chuckle and gently brought my hand to his lips. I tried to remain stoic as the effects of that simple action sent heat coursing through my body.

"Nope. No hints. Just trust me on this one. We'll be there in a little bit."

I gave a final pout but nodded as I agreed. For the rest of the ride we spoke about my surgical experience that day and his day at work. As the car rolled to a stop I realized that we were in an area with quite a bit of foliage, and we had stopped at the ending of a paved road that then led into a dirt road. The dirt road headed into the forested area. Darien got out the car and came around to open my door. After he ushered me out, he took my hand as we headed up the path on the dirt road. Along both sides of the road was lined with tall trees that formed a canopy over us, providing us with shade from the hot afternoon sun. The air smelled richly of earth and nature, and the chirping of birds filled the area. The faint sound of running water could also be heard in the background. I glanced down at our clasped hands as we walked, a smile forming on my lips as I enjoyed the tiny intimate gesture. We walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying just being in the presence of each other. I leaned into Darien's body as we continued our stroll, and a quaint wooden cabin that deviated from the main dirt road suddenly came into view. I stopped walking to take in the homey looking cabin with its small grassy front lawn and the forest in the back. Darien suddenly appeared behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you think?"

My hands unconsciously rose to caress his arm as I leaned into his body and continued to take in the sight before me.

"It's beautiful. Do you own this too?"

I felt the vibrations run through Darien's body as he laughed at my comment.

"Actually, I don't. This cabin belongs to one of my younger brothers, Andrew. He loves camping up here and had it built a few years ago. He usually spends a few days up here whenever he comes home."

"Wow. I had no idea that places like this even existed on the island, and I've lived here all my life. First last night, and now this."

Darien gave my arm a squeeze as he moved to stand beside me.

"Stick with me dear, and I'll take you places."

Darien winked as he looked down at me, and a blush immediately covered my cheeks as my mind interpreted his words in a very inappropriate context. Was he implying what I though he was, or was I just being a little perv?

Nodding my head, I ignored the amused glance being thrown my way as Darien grabbed my hand and led us to the cabin door. Producing a key from his pocket, he opened the door and we stepped inside.

The place was simple and had an air of hominess about it, but it was absolutely gorgeous in its own special way. There were two sofas and a small dinner table in what appeared as the living room area. I noticed a walkway to what looked like a simple kitchen and three more doors to what I guessed must have been two bedrooms and a bathroom. Darien ushered me inside and gave me the grand tour. I noticed that there wasn't a television or any modern forms of technology in the place and asked about it.

"Well Andrew comes here to basically be separated from the rest of the world. TVs, and other modern forms of entertainment are prohibited. It's usually used for bonding time with the family. We hike, fish, play board games and just spend time around each other. It's usually entertaining when we all come here together due to the lack of space, but it's always a good time. We haven't done that in years though."

A soft smile appeared on his face as he reminisced, and when he finally came back to reality he took me by the arm and led me to the living room. In the middle of the floor was a prepared picnic with lots of delicious looking goodies. I licked my lips in anticipation at the spread laid out before me, and Darien assisted me as I sat on the plush rug. When we were seated he retrieved a bottle of champagne from the cooler and poured us both a glass. There were strawberries and grapes, sandwiches and other various snacks. I was impressed that he had gone to such lengths for out lunch date.

"Wow. This is really nice Darien. Thanks for doing all this."

Darien lowered his glass from his lips, that dashing smile of his coming onto his face.

"No need to thank me. I was actually really excited about doing this for you. I'm happy you like it."

"I love it. Is there any particular reason that you chose to have lunch up here?"

Reaching across for a handful of grapes, he then moved to sit beside me. I followed the movement of his hand as he gently brought a grape to my mouth, his fingertips lightly trailing across my lower lip as he withdrew his hand.

"Well to be entirely honest with you, I wanted us to go somewhere where I could have you all to myself and we could be comfortable. I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night and I kind of wanted you to myself for a while. I also chose this location because I knew there were things that we have to discuss that I'd rather do in a private setting. People tend to hound me when I'm in public."

I gave an absentminded nod as Darien again placed a grape into my mouth and traced both my lips with his fingers. My hunger suddenly disappeared as my body became aware of the sensations from his light touch. Raising my own hand, I grabbed onto the hand that was currently caressing my face and tenderly brought it to my lips. Darien's gaze darkened for a split second before he released the grapes from his hand and leaned in over me. We held eye contact the whole time, our lips slightly parted in anticipation of the impending kiss. I was now leaning back with my arms behind me for support, Darien's body hovering above mines as his arms came down to my sides. I unconsciously licked my suddenly dried lips as Darien finally breached the gap between us and crushed our lips together. My vision clouded and my eye slowly drifted to a close as the familiar sensations from Darien's kisses coursed through my body. Taking in the exquisite taste that was Darien Shields, I expertly moved my own tongue against his own as we both fought for control of the kiss. Darien groaned into my mouth, his hands roaming all over my covered body. I brought my arms up around his neck, pulling him onto my body as we fell onto the floor. The heat between our bodies flowed through my system, and I desperately pulled at Darien's dress shirt, wishing that it was no longer there. I released a sudden gasp as Darien's mouth moved to my neck, trailing urgent kisses along its length. The sensations spread to the core of my spine, and I tilted my neck to the side allowing him full access. Darien's hand teasingly roamed beneath the hem of my shirt, but he kept lingering and would not proceed further. I was so worked up at the moment that I was actually getting quite frustrated. Darien was now fully straddling me on the cabin floor, and we both released urgent groans as he brought his lower half between my spread legs. I unconsciously rubbed myself against his very erect member, causing him to stop mid movement and stare into my eyes.

"Good God Serena. You better stop doing that if you want me to maintain any kind of control of this situation. You're driving me absolutely crazy here. Do you have any idea what I'd like to do to you right now?"

I looked up at Darien, taking in the strained expression on his face and the tension in his voice. Deciding to change the course of our situation a bit, I pushed myself off the floor and guided him back until our roles had switched and he was now the one laying on his back. Darien kept his eyes on me the whole time, and I finally positioned myself on top his pelvis, straddling his body with both of my legs. Looking down into Darien's eyes, I carefully chose my next response.

"Did I say that I wanted you stop?"

The look of surprise on his face lasted for a split second before I leaned forward and captured his lips in a punishing kiss. Taking control of the situation, I maneuvered my body so that our lower halves were in direct contact. I moved my body to match the motion of my tongue as I teasingly plunged and withdrew from our kiss, causing Darien to follow me back. Breaking the kiss I lowered my lips to his neck, placing light nibbles there as I felt him squirm beneath my grasp. Moving lower I began to unbutton the first few button of Darien's dress shirt, but decided to just remove the whole thing as I progressed. Darien obliged and pulled the unbuttoned shirt from his arms, removing his white undershirt before he forcefully pulled me back to his body. I released a contented groan as I felt his muscular chest beneath my fingertips, and urgently connected our lips back together. The friction of our tongues and bodies once again began to rise to a very aggressive pace, and I scarcely realized that Darien was lifting my shirt from my body. Quickly discarding it to the side, his fingers ran down my bra covered back until he reached my waist and held me in place. We both stilled mid movement as our unclothed torsos made first contact. Darien held me to his chest, running his hand down my back as he nuzzled his face into my neck. We were both sitting up at this point, and I was still on top. His skin felt and smelled like heaven, and I softly ran my lips along his exposed shoulder. Darien pulled me back and lowered me until we were at eye level. At that moment I realized that we were shirtless in front of each other, and I attempted to move an arm to cover my chest. I had always been rather self conscious of its small size. Darien stopped my arm mid movement.

"You're so beautiful. You don't need to hide anything Serena. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Darien again pulled me into his body and we shared a gentle kiss within each other's arm. I loved the feel of our skin against each other, and I released a contented sigh. He eventually broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"I could spend the whole afternoon here like this with you."

Running his hands through my hair, he gave me a light kiss on the cheek as he released a strained sigh.

"But we came here to actually have a discussion, and we'll have to head back soon. I wish I could just have you to myself for the rest of the day though."

Darien gave me one final hug and a sweet departing kiss before separating us. He handed me back my shirt before putting back his own. When we were again clothed, we headed back towards the picnic. Darien kept starring at me like he would prefer to be eating me at that moment, and I shyly averted my gaze as I took a gulp from my champagne glass. Mustering up some courage I decided to breech the topic at hand.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Glancing at me over the top of his own glass, an uncomfortable expression suddenly came onto his face.

"Well I wanted to discuss our relationship, but there's also something….else."

I raised a skeptical brow as I stared at Darien. What in the world would have him so uncomfortable?

"Ok Darien. What is it?"

Darien shifted uncomfortably and starred down at his glass.

"Come on Darien, spit it out! I can handle whatever it is."

Releasing a sigh, Darien turned to me.

"Ineedyoutoshowmehowtodoyourhairstyle."

I blinked at him, wondering what in the world he had just said.

"Darien, I didn't understand a single word of that. Could you talk a little bit slower this time please?"

Running his hands through his hair, he looked away from me.

"I need you to show me how you comb your hair into your meatballs."

I stared at Darien as my mind slowly processed his request.

"Why in the world would you want to know how to create the hairstyle you loathe so much?"

"Well first of all, I don't loathe it. I just think it looks like meatballs. And second of all, this is your entire fault."

"My fault?!"

"Yes, your fault. Ever since you combed their hair like yours the girls have insisted that we combed it that way every day. At first I thought that they'd just forget it, but they haven't. And Trista insists that I ask you how to do it because she can't get it done right. So there. Are you happy?"

The pout on Darien's face caused me to erupt in a fit of laughter that brought me to the floor. Irony truly was a bitch. I never imagined things would work out this way when the girls asked me to give them my hairstyle. After a few minutes I sat back up, wiping the tears from my eyes as I took in Darien's annoyed expression.

"Well they insisted that I combed their hair like mine. I thought it would be entertaining when you saw them, but this is way better than I ever imagined."

Darien studied my face for a few seconds before a thoughtful expression replaced his annoyance.

"To be honest with you, I thought that I was in some kind of twisted nightmare when I first saw them, but—"

Darien paused to quickly duck from the grape I threw his way and laughed. Continuing on, he gave me a warm smile.

"Like I was saying, it was really freaky at first. I thought I was seeing things, but when I sat back and observed the girls' happiness while playing with each other's hair it made me start to wonder about other things."

Darien paused to stare at me.

"Other things like what?"

Releasing a sigh, he softly continued talking.

"It got me into thinking what having children with you would be like. Would they look more like you, or take on most of my features like the twins? I can tell from the way that you interact with them that you'll make an excellent mother one day. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like being the man in your life and the father of your kids. I couldn't help but wonder what having a real family with you would be like."

A light blush stained my cheeks as I listened to Darien's confession.

"I'm flattered. I don't know what to say."

Darien leaned forward and gentle cupped my face.

"You don't need to say anything Serena. I can't explain exactly what it is that's going on between us, but I've never felt this way about anyone as quickly as I have for you. And I'm not saying this to play any games with you or mess with your emotions."

Darien leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mines. Pulling back, he stared into my eyes.

" I want to get to know you. I want to know every single thing there is about you. I want to explore the depths of everything you are on the emotional, mental, and physical level."

Nodding my head at Darien, I gently brushed his bangs from his face.

"I'll admit that I kept delaying telling you about the girl's response to your hairstyle because I didn't want to give you that satisfaction. But as I watched them consistently trying to imitate your look it had a strange effect on me. It got me into thinking what a real life with you would be like, and I think I'd really like that."

This time, I leaned in and presented Darien with a tender kiss of my own. Words weren't necessary for him to know that I held similar feelings and entertained similar thoughts. I just couldn't allow myself to voice them at that point. The fact that he was still a married man constantly lingered at the back of my mind. I could only dream about such a life with him, but I would never voice that desire out loud unless our situation changed.

Darien seemed like he was going to elaborate when I pulled back from the kiss, but then thought better of it and changed his mind.

"Ok. So that was the first issue I wanted to discuss. Now I guess we should discuss the er….boundaries that we should set as we get to know each other."

I suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable, but sat up none the less to listen to Darien's suggestions.

"Ok. I'll go first."

Darien took in a deep breathe and turned to face me.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Serena. I. Want. You. I want you in a way that scares the living shit out of me. The few times we've been together, it's taken all of my will power to stop myself from just forgetting all morals and just taking you. But I hold back every single time because I remember that while I do want you physically, it's just scratching the surface. I want you as my friend, as someone I can just have fun with, but at the same time as someone that I can grow to care very deeply for."

I stared at Darien's face as he talked, unsure of what I should say.

"So with that said and done, I think we should be safe and establish a few rules and boundaries while we get to know each other. I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

I nodded in agreement and Darien continued.

"Ok. First off, we must both always be completely honest with each other. If something's going on that you feel uncomfortable with or you don't like, you have to let me know."

I again nodded in agreement as Darien continued.

"I'll do the same to you. If anything, and I mean anything is on your mind, you have to let me know. Secondly, as much as it pains me to say, I think it would be wise if we established a few physical boundaries."

A blush appeared on my cheeks as I recalled what had just occurred between us earlier. Yep, physical boundaries may be a good idea.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?"

Darien sighed and turned back to me.

"I guess the first and obvious rule should be that we can't have sex."

My face turned a bright crimson at Darien's words.

"Like I said earlier Serena, I want you. That isn't going to change any time soon, but if I do ever get the privilege of sharing that experience with you, it'll be when we can do it with no associated guilt. I don't want your first experience to be filled with any kind of regret or remorse, so we'll have to try our best to avoid taking that step until we're both truly ready."

I again nodded my head in agreement. I was beginning to realize that it was just like Darien to consider my feelings before his own, and I was very thankful for his concerns. Judging from our chemistry with each other this was going to be quite an interesting boundary to maintain, but I was thankful that he was thinking about my well being.

"Do you want to add in anything at this point?"

"Oh no. You're doing pretty well so far. I agree with everything you said. Please continue. I'll butt in if I have anything of my own to add."

Darien nodded and continued on with his list.

"The level of our physical chemistry is nothing short of insane, so I know this is going to be quite a challenge. I guess to help with that rule we should establish other rules.'

"Ok, what'd you have in mind?"

"If things should ever get extremely heated, one of us needs to step back and stop before we take things to far. I'm not sure if I'll always have the control to make that move, but I'll try my best. I only ask that you do the same."

"Of course Darien. I'll try my best, but I have no doubts that you'll be able to handle those situations."

Darien raised a skeptical eyebrow but continued on.

"Um ok. Well maybe we should also try to always keep at least our underwear on? It may help to serve as a ...uh barrier so that there are no 'accidental' things happening that we don't want."

I absentmindedly wondered if there was any blood at all left in my body as my face again flushed a bright red, but nodded as I looked away from Darien.

"I guess as a rule of thumb we should try to limit the amount of time we spend together, and we must try our best to act the way we always did around everyone else."

I gave an amused chuckle at that statement.

"Well that is going to be quite interesting. I hope you're a good actor."

A cocky grin found its way to Darien's face as he stared at me.

"Oh, I've got one hell of a poker face. It's a must for my line of work. I hope you can keep up."

I smiled at his indirect challenge, my own cocky grin forming on my face.

"As I told you once before, you underestimate me Shields."

Darien gave an amused chuckle and pulled me unto his lap.

"I think that's all I can think of for now. We can add more as we go along. Do you have anything else you'd like to add?"

I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head slightly resting near his neck as I took in the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

"I think you covered any that I had. So, where do we head from here?"

Darien gently pulled me back so that we were looking face to face.

"We get to know each other and see how things go. I'm gonna drop Trista and the girls off at the airport tomorrow, so we'll have a full month to really get to know each other. At the end of that month, we can make a mutual decision on how we'll proceed based on how we both feel. What do you say?"

I leaned into Darien, running my fingers through his silky black hair as I brought our foreheads together.

"I say, I think I'd like that."

"Ok then Ms. Charles, what do you say we enjoy the rest of our afternoon in this lovely cabin?"

Leaning just a few centimeters from his lips, I brushed our noses together.

"I think that's an excellent idea. What exactly did you have in mind Coach Shields?"

"Oh I don't know, but I'm sure we can think of something."

Darien finally covered the small gap between us and crushed our lips together. For the next two hours we ate the lunch he had prepared, I had the time of my life showing him how to prepare my hairstyle, and we relaxed in the setting of the homey cabin. While we were just talking I thought about our recent agreements. Trista and the girls would be gone for the next month, but I knew that they wouldn't be too far from either of our minds. I knew that I was already starting to develop feelings for Darien, and I couldn't help but be excited about the upcoming month. Perhaps I should have decided to stop at that point, but it was the furthest thing from my mind. I decided that I would try my best to follow the boundaries that we had set. At the conclusion of the next month, I promised myself that I would make a conscious decision about my relationship with Darien. Until that time, I decided to just enjoy and explore the strange connection that we seemed to share with each other. I mean, who knows? Maybe in some warped way, I may find in him just what I have been searching for all these years.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. As always, thanks for the lovely reviews. They are my motivation to continue writing. I actually got a few pretty good ideas for this chapter from your comments. So, here's the next installment. This chapter is pretty long, and covers the entire first week of Trista's absence. I'd really appreciate some feedback on what you guys thought of the chapter. Don't forget to review at the end, and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Chapter 12

_Week one_

Darien Shields pulled his black BMW into the familiar driveway of the Nicolson National Airport. In the back seat sat his two little girls, both chatting away with excitement about their upcoming trip and the airplane ride. To his right sat his wife, her head lazily resting in her hand as she gazed out the window at the passing scenery. The ride to the airport had been a solemn one between the two adults, as it usually was when they rode together. Neither had exchanged many words to each other for the duration of the trip, but instead opted to communicate with their daughters that were bubbling with excitement. As he geared his car into park in his familiar spot, Darien turned around to face the beaming twins.

He inwardly chuckled as he observed the familiar round ponytails that both girls sported. They had yet to tire of the "Meatball Hairstyle" as they called it, and it amused him to no end to see their little heads adorned that way. He was constantly reminded of another meatball wearing lady that had been occupying his thoughts for the last few weeks, and the girls' new look had not helped one bit. They were both dressed in their favorite matching yellow sweaters, and observing them as they absentmindedly chatted away with each other he couldn't help the faint ache that spread through his heart. The prospect of being away from his girls for a whole month was not one that he was in favor of, but he understood that they needed visit their grandparents as well. Nothing in his life was more precious than the two girls that sat ahead of him, and he would miss them dearly over the next four weeks.

"Alright ladies. It seems we're here. I can't believe my princesses are going to be leaving me for a whole month. Are you guys sure you don't wanna just stay here and keep your poor old Dad company?"

The girls released amused giggles at their father's dramatic proposal, but sobered up as they realized the true sadness on his face. Kailie released her seatbelt and jumped forward, resting her hands on the extended arm of her father in a show of comfort.

"It's ok Daddy. We promise to call you everyday. Right Kay?"

Kayla, who had also released her seatbelt came forward and stood opposite to her sister, resting her hands on her father's arm as the girls stood between the two front seats.

"Uh huh. We promise Daddy. Cross our hearts all full with pie. We'll call you all the time!"

Darien couldn't help the chuckle that escaped after Kayla's promise despite the honest despair that he was feeling at the moment. Across from him, Trista covered her own mouth as she struggled to hold in her laughter, not wanting to ruin the moment. He'd have to correct her on that crossing the heart promise later.

"Well you guys had better call me everyday, but it's not going to be the same. Who am I gonna read bed time stories to every night? Who am I gonna have spaghetti and meatball night with on Saturdays? Who am I gonna play airplane with after bath time? I'm gonna be left here all alone while you guys have all the fun without me."

The twins sympathetically stared at their father before sequentially climbing between the two seats to sit in his lap. Leaning into his frame, both girls wrapped their tiny arms the best they could around his torso in a reassuring hug. Darien brought his own arms around both his girls, squeezing them close together as he gently laid his face against their soft hair. The girls broke into an all out open laughter as their father squeezed them even closer together.

After a few moments they pulled back, and Kayla presented her father with a full smile.

"I know Daddy! You can play with Meatball Lady until we come back!"

Thanking God for years of practice in keeping his expression stoic, Darien struggled to keep his face as neutral as he could. However, he simply could not fight the light blush that formed on his cheeks.

Kailie seemed to agree with her sister and continued on before Darien overcame the shock of his daughter's proposal.

"Oh yes Kai! She can come to sghetti and meatball night and you can play airplane with her after bath time!"

This time, Darien did not try to hold back the full blush that took over his entire face as a fleeing mental image of him 'playing airplane' with Serena after bath time formed in his mind. Across from him Trista broke into a hearty laugh as she observed his expressions.

"Well girls, it seems like you guys made your Daddy blush."

She momentarily paused to laugh once again before continuing.

"Daddy will be just fine you guys. We'll make sure to call him everyday, but I'm afraid we'll miss our fight if we don't get out of the car and head onto that plane."

At the mention of their upcoming plane ride the girls excitedly moved to start heading out the car. Darien silently thanked Trista for her interference, because he had no idea how he would've responded to Kailie's, uh, interesting solution. Opening the door, he gently lifted both girls to the pavement before getting out the car himself.

Flipping open the trunk he lifted both the girls' tiny suitcases and Trista's luggage from the back. The girls excitedly pulled their bags as Darien lagged behind with Trista's luggage.

While they were being checked into their flight, Darien stood between his daughters, a sad smile on his face as he realized that this would be goodbye for the next month. Bending down, he gently scooped both girls into his arms in a final departing hug. With a few parting words about being on their best behavior, a reminder to call everyday, and a final sloppy kiss to their cheeks, he finally released them and stood. As the girls chatted between themselves, Darien's gaze fell on the image of his wife as she slowly walked towards their group.

Observing her flowing dark hair and the hip hugging jeans that she wore, he silently admitted to himself that she was still as beautiful as she had always been. There was a time when starring at her in this manner would cause his heart to overflow with warmth, his heart to beat wildly in his chest, and his palms to perspire. Starring at her now, he felt no such feeling. She was still a beautiful woman and was the mother of his children, but whatever chemistry they had between each other had slowly dissipated over the years. Trista ultimately chose her career over his love, and although he scarcely showed it to her, her actions had left a deep wound in his heart. He absentmindedly wondered if it was even possible to reclaim any of the feelings they used to feel for each other, but quickly dismissed the idea as she stopped in front of him. Around them, they were already receiving many stares as people recognized who they were, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with public opinion at the moment.

Trista slowly approached her family, her heart slightly warming at the image of Darien hugging the two girls. She really didn't like keeping him from the girls for such a long period of time, but it couldn't be helped; her duty called and her family hadn't seen the girls in ages. Darien was such a wonderful father to the kids. She simply couldn't ask anymore of him as a father. As a husband however, she honestly had no idea when they grew so far apart. There was a time when he would cross her mind every five minutes of everyday. A time when she wanted nothing more than to spend all her available time in his arms and bringing that handsome smile of his to his face. But that had all changed. Darien simply could not understand her drive for her career at this point in their lives, and she had simply given up on trying to make him understand. This was the time in her career where she would basically establish her reputation and make a name for herself, but Darien couldn't understand the significance of getting as much exposure as she could at the current time. She initially tried her best to maintain a balance in spending time with him, the girls, and her job, but it just never seemed like enough for him. She eventually gave up and simply concentrated on the girls and her career, but she often wondered if choosing her career over her husband had been a mistake. Noting the other women starring at him, she admitted to herself that he was as breathtaking as he had always been. In his fitted jeans and blazer, he was perhaps the man of every woman's dream. And he was hers. Only issue was she wasn't sure if being together held any benefits for each other anymore, other than providing a complete home to their daughters.

Stopping about 3 feet in front of him, she stared up at his handsome face.

"Alright. It seems like we're all set. The plane boards in thirty minutes so we should start heading in through customs."

Darien gave an acknowledging nod with his head as he stared down at his wife. As usual, he felt no great sorrow at her departure. He scarcely saw her while she was at home, so her leaving would make no difference. He could not help the excitement that ran through his system at the prospect of being in the company of another certain blonde hair female for the upcoming month. He knew that he probably shouldn't be feeling the way that he was, but he was actually excited at the possibility of getting to spend time with Serena without too much worry for the next month. He had never gone behind his wife's back during the course of their entire marriage, but he was actually relieved to realize that he held little remorse about his plans for Serena. He loved the way that she made him feel, and he was thoroughly looking forward to exploring their feelings as they got to know one another.

Trista's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'll make sure the girls call everyday, and I'll keep in touch."

Darien again nodded as he placed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Good luck with your surgeries and presentations. Give your parents my regards."

Trista leaned forward and gave her husband a quick hug that he briefly returned before raising on her toes to give him a brief kiss on the lips. Darien played his usual part for the watching crowd, briefly wrapping his arms around her as she gave him her farewell kiss. He inwardly analyzed their so called kiss. When his lips barely brushed Serena's he felt a fire consume him, his lips tingled in anticipation, and he felt a hunger for her that rivaled that of a starving man placed in front of a feast. As he responded to his wife's kiss however, he felt absolutely nothing. It was as if they were both just going through the motions. After she was through he gave the girls one final hug before they headed into the customs area. Placing his sunglasses back on his eyes he silently watched after his family until they were out of sight, and then turned to head to his car. He had a busy day ahead of him, and he couldn't wait to see Serena.

_Serena's POV_

"Hello. Earth to Serena? Geez Serena, you've been spacing out this entire meal. What's up with you?"

The annoyed sound of Raye's voice brought me out of the day dream that I had been having about Darien. As my eyes slowly regained focus I presented her with a lazy smile that definitely reflected my inner mood at the moment. This only seemed to upset her more, but I wasn't about to let Raye or anyone else bring me down from the cloud nine that I had been on since my date with Darien.

"Hmm, I have no idea what you're talking about Raye. I've been listening the whole time."

Raye angrily crossed her hands over her chest as she stared at me.

"Oh really? What did I just say then Meatball brains? Your coach was so accurate in giving you that nickname. I'm sorry I didn't think of it myself."

At the mention of 'my coach' I pretended to tie my shoe laces beneath the table so the girls wouldn't see the blush that covered my face. When I had calmed down I rose back up.

"You were saying that since we've all gotten accepted in the student exchange program, we should all consider doing it next fall."

The rest of the girls gave amused chuckles as Raye angrily stared at me, but Mina kept starring at me with a very odd expression that was making me uncomfortable. Deciding to ignore her and elaborate on the topic at hand, I faced Raye.

"I know we all decided to try the exchange next year, but I'm not sure if I'm still in favor of leaving for an entire year. Things have changed since first semester. I'm part of a team now, and I have an obligation to them. Plus, I'm gonna be doing research this whole summer away from home. I'm just not sure if I want to spend that much time away from my family."

As the girls processed my answer, I contemplated on the exchange program further. We had all excitedly decided to sign up for it as incoming freshmen, and we had all been accepted. While the reasons that I gave the girls for not wanting to leave were valid, I neglected to mention my biggest reason of all. Being away from Darien for an entire year just wasn't appealing to me at this point. Since my mentor had insisted that I conducted some research at another institution over the summer, I would already be absent for most of our summer break. Thus, I just couldn't leave for the whole year as well.

Mina decided to speak up and focused her attention on me.

"Ok guys. Well we're just in the ending of March so we have time to decide on this issue. Now Serena, good attempt at changing the topic, but I would really like to know the reasoning behind your jolly mood as of late."

I turned crimson red as all eyes on the table turned to face me.

"Why do I need a reason to be happy? School has been going great. I have no real drama with anyone anymore, and we're here having lunch together for the first time since forever. Is that not reason enough to be happy?"

Amy presented me with a smile as she took charge of the conversation.

"Serena's right you guys. With our busy schedules we hardly ever eat together anymore. It's been really nice just hanging out and catching up again."

I nodded at Amy. She was always the peace maker in the group and I was so very thankful for her at the moment. Lita , whom had been pretty much quiet for the entire conversation decided to voice her concerns.

"I agree with everyone. This is nice. Say Serena, you haven't told us how your payback scheme for your coach is going along. What's the progress on that adventure?"

I focused on swallowing the water that I was currently drinking so I would not choke. Lowering my glass, I turned to Lita.

"Oh, it's actually been going pretty bad. He actually isn't as bad as I thought so I may just decide to abort that mission."

The girls all stared at me like I had grown two heads. Raye spoke up first.

"Are you serious? You were so hell bent on making this guy pay and just because he starts being a little nice to you, you forget your master plan? Wow. This doesn't sound like you at all Serena. I thought you were going in for the kill."

The other girls nodded in agreement, causing me to shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Yeah well, people change. I'm just not sure if it's worth it going after the idiot. The least amount of time we interact with each other, the better I'll be."

I immediately felt terrible after releasing that lie, but it couldn't be helped. I had contemplated on telling the girls about my relationship with Darien many times, but I knew they wouldn't understand and would just blow things out of proportion. I didn't need anyone else's opinion on the matter until I had figured things out myself, and I still wasn't exactly sure about where our relationship was headed. I was sure however, that I wanted to find out. Perhaps I would tell them in time…

The girls seemed a bit skeptical, but accepted my response. For the remainder of our lunch we chatted with each other, catching up on all the juicy details of each other's lives. I pushed down my guilt as I again neglected to mention Darien. I absentmindedly wondered how he was faring at the airport. He should have been dropping off his family as we were speaking. Images of him kissing his wife goodbye surfaced in my mind, but I pushed them aside. Those kisses weren't real. Nothing at all like the inferno we created when we kissed. I couldn't wait to see him at practice later tonight.

At exactly 6 o'clock I found myself walking into our school gymnasium. Practice was scheduled to start at 7 pm, but I decided to show up a little bit earlier to get some reading done in the study rooms. I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as I walked into the building and headed to the second floor. Walking down the hallway, I paused as I realized that there was a light emanating from beneath Darien's office door. Stopping mid step, I considered what my next action should be. I could just walk up to the door and knock. God only knew that I had been anticipating seeing him for the whole day. On the other hand, this was also a very dangerous time to be together with Darien knowing how we usually uh, interacted around each other. There were students still moving around, and the team would be arriving soon. If things got out of hand there was a pretty high probability that we could get caught. Giving an absentminded shrug, I proceeded to knock on the door. I'd just have to make sure that things didn't 'get outta hand'. I heard the sound of shuffling feet before the door flew open revealing an initially surprised, but then beaming Darien. Taking a quick once over at his attire, I stood impressed at the bulging muscles that were on display due to the muscle shirt that he was wearing.

"Serena! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the gym at this early hour?"

I forced myself to stop starring at Darien's impressive body as he ushered me inside and shut the door.

"Well I actually came to get some reading done before practice, but I saw your light on so decided to say hi."

Darien nodded as he moved towards my body. I unconsciously took two steps back and found myself pressed against the office wall.

_Focus Serena. Keep this meeting friendly. No hanky panky stuff._

I took note of my conscience for a brief moment before turning back to the breathtaking man before me. Darien placed his hand at the side of my head, our bodies still slightly apart.

"Well I'm very happy you decided to stop by."

Leaning into my body, he gave me a soft hug as he nuzzled his face against my hair. As he pulled back, he gently nuzzled at my earlobe, causing involuntary shivers to run through my body.

"I've missed you today."

I found myself nodding as Darien softly whispered in my ear, my eyes closing of their own accord.

"Ditto."

Opening my eyes, I was met with the smoldering gaze of Darien as he stared down at my eyes. He slowly started leaning closer to my face, and I forced myself to remember to breathe. When we were a few inches apart, he gently brought his hand to my hair.

"I'm going to kiss you now. I've been dreaming about tasting those lips of your again all day, so I'm not going to hold back. If you have any objections, you should tell me so right now."

My conscience again emerged in my mind, frantically reminding me of my earlier promise. As Darien's lips hovered above mine, I instead chose to focus on the excitement forming at the core of my stomach in anticipation. One kiss couldn't hurt, right?

My decision made, I heard myself responding to Darien in a ragged whisper that I hardly even recognized.

"Just kiss me Darien."

That was the last coherent thought I would have for the next five minutes as Darien's lips came crashing onto mines. I was immediately consumed by the raging heat that I felt every time our bodies touched, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a desperate move to bring us even closer. In some distant part in my mind my conscience reprimanded me that this was secretly my plan all along, but I again shut it out as I tried to concentrate on the wondrous feelings Darien was making my body feel.

My hands frantically roamed over his body, as if trying to assure myself that he was real and we were actually sharing the moment. The need that I had felt for Darien all day surfaced with a vengeance, and I found myself breathless as our tongues skillfully glided across each other. The need for air forgotten, I absentmindedly realized that Darien was becoming more aggressive with his menstruations. It seemed like his desire for me rivaled, if not surpassed my own, and I found myself releasing a deep moan as Darien backed me up further against the wall. My body tingled at the full body contact. His hands were in my hair, caressing the sides of my neck, trailing down my back, and everywhere all at once. In a split second Darien broke our kiss to lift me up against the wall, and I immediately wrapped my legs around his narrow waist. We both released strained gasps as our pelvises were brought into full contact with that move, and I momentarily remained shocked as I felt my arousal amongst the heat between our bodies. Clad only in our gym shorts, there wasn't much of any barrier between us.

Darien's lips found their way to my neck, and I latched onto his shoulders for support as I felt my legs weaken. The electrifying shock from his kisses traveled throughout my body, and I struggled to withhold my moans as I hazily recalled that we were in his office. His kisses trailed from my neck to my collar bone, leaving the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity to taste him as well, I brought my own lips to his neck, lightly nibbling as I felt him pause in his movements above me. Darien released a low moan as I continued with my exploration of his neck, and I released a surprised gasp myself as I felt him press his erection against my core. Resting my head back against the wall, I opened my eyes to look up at Darien's heated gaze. I assumed that my eyes must have been conveying a similar message as well, because the next thing I knew Darien's lips painfully latched onto mine as his hands dove beneath my t-shirt and onto the warm skin of my flat stomach. This kiss was brutal, rough, and urgent, but I was enjoying every second of it as I responded with my own need. My back immediately arched as Darien's fingers lightly glazed over my nipples through my sports bra, and I found myself quite frustrated at the clothing between us. Perhaps sensing my frustration, Darien began lifting my shirt off my body, but I felt all the heat drain from my body as we heard a knock at the door. My heart beat immediately sped up for an all new different reason. In a split second, a million scenarios went through my mind where we were discovered. Coming back to earth, I realized that we needed to do something to prevent those catastrophes and started to move.

"Shit!"

I immediately dislodged myself from Darien, frantically fixing my clothes and running my hands through my hair as he adjusted his own clothing. After I was done, I quickly flew to the chair in front of his desk and turned to face him. Taking a deep breathe, we both stared at each other before Darien walked towards the door and pulled it open.

On the other side of the door stood the last person that I would care to see at that moment. Jason took a step towards the door as he faced Darien. He seemed to pause and did a double take as he took in Darien's slightly disconcerted appearance.

"Oh hey Dare. Man, are you ok? You seem a little flustered? Is everything good?"

Darien gave a confirming nod, and with a brief wave of his hand assured that everything was ok.

"Yeah. Everything's great man. I'm probably flustered because I was just laughing out of my mind at something one of my girls said. They were just on the phone with me. What's up?"

"Oh ok cool. How are the little divas? I haven't been around in a while since I've been so busy lately. I hope everyone is ok."

After Darien assured that all was well with his family, he prompted Jason into revealing the reason for his visit. I inwardly chuckled as I noted the underlying impatience in his voice.

" Oh yeah! I was hoping that I'd catch you here. I was wondering if you would have any time in the upcoming week to help me with my reverse dunk. I'm just having trouble timing it correctly and—"

Jason paused as he tilted his head pass Darien's looming figure and finally recognized my presence in the office.

"Oh, hey Serena. I didn't realize you were here as well. Long time no see."

I turned to face Jason, and I struggled to keep my face from showing my disgust as I responded to his greeting.

"Hello Jason. Long time no see indeed."

Jason stared at me for a second and then shifted his gaze to Darien. I was actually getting quite nervous as I saw him shift his eyes between the two of us, but he finally shook his head and seemed dismissed whatever thought that had been going through his mind at the moment.

Darien decided to intervene.

"Of course we can meet sometime this week. I'll let you know what days I'm available, but right now I'm having a meeting with one of my players, so we'll have to continue this conversation another time."

Jason nodded at Darien, but kept starring at me. Since our incident in Martinique we hadn't so much as exchanged greetings with one another. The entire boys basketball team had stayed clear of me for a whole month following that incident, but they had slowly started interacting with me again. Once word around the school got out that Jason and I were officially no longer an item, the guys had again reassumed their pursuit of me, much to my annoyance. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes as he again started to address me.

"Listen, Serena. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me after what happened and everything, but if you'd give me the chance I'd really like to take you out to a friendly dinner so we can at least talk. It doesn't have to mean anything, but I feel terrible after what I put you through. I was stupid and I did a mistake. You didn't deserve that from me and I'm ashamed of myself. I'm really not a bad person. Darien can tell you so himself. You don't have to answer me now, but at least consider it."

I gave a short nod to Jason. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him and the moment and I just wanted him to leave. A smile came upon his face at my response.

"Ok then. I'll leave you guys to your meeting. I'll see you around, and Dare, we'll talk."

Darien gave a brief nod himself and ushered Jason out the office. After he had locked the door he walked towards me. Neither of us said a word as he lifted me from the chair I was sitting in and sat down himself. When he was seated, he pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled my face against his chest. We were quiet for what seemed like a minute. It seemed liked neither of us wanted to tackle the issue at hand. Darien started to run his hands through my hair, and I refrained from purring as the comforting sensation ran though my scalp. The sound of his voice brought me out of my dreamlike sate.

"You're gonna be the cause of my insanity Serena. I don't know why I can't seem to keep myself away from you. Even in situations where I keep telling myself that I should. You're like this drug that I just can't seem to get enough of."

I raised my head from Darien's chest, starring down at him as I pondered on his statement.

"I could tell you the same. That was a really close call just now. What if Jason hadn't knocked and had just opened the door? Could you imagine the consequences if he saw us in the position we were just in? Was the door even locked? This is crazy Darien. What are we doing?"

Darien sympathetically looked up at me as I voiced my inner turmoil.

"I don't know Serena. Honestly, I don't. I just know how I feel when I'm around you, and I love it. We'll just have to be more careful from now on, but if you want us to quit right now just say so. It will be hard, but I'll try my best to keep away from you if that's what you'd like. I don't want to be the cause of any additional stressors in your life. I just want to make you happy. I want to be the reason that you smile. I want to make your days as worth looking forward to as you have made mine."

I couldn't help but caress the side of Darien's face as he spoke. Could I even call it quits at this point? More importantly, did I even want to? I knew that the answer to both of those questions was an affirmative **no.**

"I don't think I could walk out on us at this point even if I wanted to. I mean, I'm always in a constant battle with my conscience over our relationship, but I can't help wanting to be with you. This is the happiest I've been in a very long time myself, and I enjoy spending time with you. It makes me even happier knowing that I make you feel the same way."

"You make me feel beyond the same way Serena. I can't imagine my days without you right now."

Darien slowly pulled me forward and into a soft kiss. After a few moments I pulled back, and I presented him with a loving smile.

"Ok then. I guess it's decided. But I should probably leave your office now. We don't need another visitor forming any ideas about our 'meeting' as you called it, Coach."

Darien released a hearty laugh before kissing my cheek and setting me on his office floor.

"Wasn't my acting superb? But you know Serena, maybe you should really consider his offer. He seems truly sorry for his actions, and he really isn't too bad a guy. He just followed the wrong crowd."

I couldn't help my surprise at Darien's advice. He **wanted **me to meet with Jason? A mischievous smile made its way to my face as I prepared to answer him.

"Ok Darien. I guess I'll take your advice. We'll go out to dinner, and who knows, maybe I'll really see him for the guy that he truly is. We may just pick up where we left off and—"

I was cut off from finishing my statement as Darien roughly pulled me to his body and latched onto my lips in a punishing kiss that left me breathless. After a few seconds he pulled back, and I struggled to make out the figure of his face through my hazed state. Leaning his forehead against mine, I vaguely registered that Darien was speaking to me.

"You know what I meant woman. I was referring to you guys talking on **friendly **terms. Don't tease me like that. I don't find it at all amusing."

I absentmindedly wondered if Darien was truly upset or just playing around, but quickly sobered up as I realized that he was dead serious. So it seemed like I had a possessive man on my hands. I stored that information at the back of my head for a later time as I released a playful laugh.

"Of course I was joking Darien. My mind can't possibly think of anyone else when all it's time is occupied with thoughts of you."

Darien seemed content with my answer and gave me a quick kiss and hug before releasing me. I informed him that I was going to head down to practice, and he agreed that'd he'd meet me there in a few minutes. As I walked down towards the gym I noticed Jason and some of his friends starring my way, but I ignored them as I headed into the locker rooms to prepare for practice.

Practice that night was pure torture. We were nearing the end of our regular season, and playoffs would be starting in the next two weeks if we qualified. As Darien taught us our new playoff plays I was highly conscious of how we interacted with each in front of the team. As he pulled me by my arm to my new positions, his fingers gently caressed my skin, and I fought to control the blush that threatened to form on my cheeks. Darien seemed highly entertained with my restrained reactions to his teasing, and I tried my best to ignore him as we proceeded with the plays. I also struggled to maintain my jealousy as I saw him interacting with the other girls on my team. It was no secret that many of the girls on the team had crushes on Darien. I mean, who wouldn't? However, it tore at me just observing the rather bold ones flirt with him openly. And being the social butterfly that he was, he just seemed to flirt back. This never seemed to bother me before, but I couldn't help myself as I watched one of the girls batting her fake eyelashes at him. By the end of practice I had gotten quite upset despite my conscience's constant justification that my anger was unwarranted. As we stood in our final huddle for the night Darien stood behind me. Once we released our cheer, I quickly headed to the locker rooms to change and headed to my car. Darien intersected me as I was heading out the gym.

"Hey, where are you off to in such a rush?"

I gave a brief shrug as I looked away from him. How could I possibly explain that I was bothered with his flirtations with my teammates when he was also a married man? I felt like a complete idiot.

"I'm going to head up to my room and try to get some problems done. I guess I'll talk to you later."

I thought I had gotten away when Darien didn't respond for a few seconds, so I started to move towards my car. However, the grabbing of my arm caused me to stop mid step. Darien's voice softly reached my ear.

"I thought we promised to always be honest with one another. What's really bothering you Serena?"

I took a deep breathe as I recalled our promises and boundaries that we had set. He was right, but I still felt silly over my jealousy. Turning to face him, I stared down at the ground as I softly stroked my own arm.

"I'm not sure Darien. Seeing you flirt with the girls in there just had this weird effect on me. I felt really bad because I knew that I had no right to be feeling the way that I was, but I still couldn't help it."

Darien stared at me, and I could tell that he wanted to pull me into his arms, but he thought better of it as he took in our location.

"Look at me Serena."

I tilted back my head to stare up at his concerned eyes.

"You have every right to feel the way that you did. I'm sorry, but I didn't even take your feelings into consideration as I just continued on with my old habits. But you're right. We're in a relationship now and I could understand how that could make you feel funny. In maintaining our normal behaviors I won't stop it cold turkey, but I'll cut back and refrain from doing it in front of your face."

I gave a thankful nod as Darien continued to speak.

"You should know that none of that stuff means anything to me though. You're the most important person to me in that gym at any moment and I really don't care about anyone else that way."

I gazed up at Darien, desperately wishing that we were somewhere more private so I could lean into his strong body in a hug. I needed to feel his arms around me at the moment.

"I know Darien. And I believe you. I feel much better now. Thanks for the reassurance."

Darien presented me with his award winning smile, and we started to walk towards my car. After I was seated, he stood above my window with his hands casually placed in his pockets.

"So I guess I won't be seeing you tonight then?"

I considered spending time with Darien that evening, but after the day we'd had it probably wasn't a good idea. And I still had classes in the morning. I guess it was my turn to maintain one of our set boundaries.

"Yeah. I just don't think it's a good idea, but I'll definitely see you tomorrow."

Darien tried to hide the disappointment on his face, but I saw it none the less as he gave me a soft smile.

"Ok. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

I gave him a smile of my own as I geared my car into reverse.

"It's a date. I'll talk to you later."

Darien stepped back from my car and I fought against the despair that I felt in my heart as I saw him standing in my rear view mirror. This was for the best. I'd see him the following day.

After my homework was complete, I had showered for the evening, and I was tucked into my bed for the evening, I called Darien. He seemed extremely pleased to be hearing from me, and we started the conversation about our days. I shed quite a few tears as he retold the story of Kailie's proposal at the airport. I told him about my day and my lunch date with my friends. The conversation shifted from one topic to the other as we both found out more about each other. Before I knew it, four hours had passed and we both decided that we should try to get some sleep. The conversation lasted for another 15 minutes as we argued back and forth over who should hang up first. I eventually relented, and bid Darien a final goodnight before I reluctantly hung up the phone. As I drifted to sleep that night lazy smile made its way to my face as a final image of Darien formed in my mind. That night, we met up in my dreams. In our dreams there were no boundaries, and Darien and I explored our relationship to the fullest. A fleeing image of Trista surfaced in my mind, but she was quickly cast aside. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

For the remainder of the week Darien and I dedicated most of our time towards getting to know one another. The more I found out about him, the further I fell for him. By the weekend, it was as if we both knew almost everything about each other. It was hard to believe that we'd only known one another for a few months. We had lunch at three public restaurants that week in an attempt to stay within our designated boundaries, but we still somehow managed to find little private places where we could have our stolen intimate moments. Following the rules that we had set was becoming more difficult with every passing day. Darien and I kept in contact with each other throughout the entire day via text messaging or phone calls. Practices weren't my favorite part of the day, but they were getting better. Pretending to remain upset when Darien called me Meatball Head or Rook was becoming quite the drag.

Darien had invited me to his house for an evening of 'just chilling' since I had no classes the following day. It was Friday night, and the weekend had just commenced. Driving through the gates of his estate, I asked myself for the millionth time if I had made the right decision in deciding to come to his house. As I parked my car and walked towards the front door, I shrugged my shoulders and decided to just enjoy the evening for what it was. After all, nothing did not have to happen that neither of us didn't want to. I silently admitted to myself that I was also very excited at spending the time with Darien in a private setting with no worries of getting caught. I again took in the breathtaking beauty of the estate after I rang the doorbell. Darien opened the door a few seconds later, clad only in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. He took in my appearance with my white shorts and blue tank top for a quick second before grabbing my arm and ushering me inside the house. Before I could utter a greeting, Darien slammed the door close and had me pressed against it as his lips met my own. I immediately brought my arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. We hadn't kissed each other yet for the entire day and we were both in desperate need of the contact. Darien's tongue invaded every crevice of my mouth while expertly exploring the surfaces of my lips. I released a deep moan as his fingers trailed up my bare legs and moved up to my waist. Running my own hands beneath his wife beater and onto the hard muscles of his chest, I felt him shudder beneath my fingers. When we both couldn't go another second without any air we broke the kiss, panting as we both struggled to catch our breaths. I regained my composure first.

"I could definitely get used to being greeted like that."

Darien released an amused laugh before pulling me into a hug and running his hands through my hair.

"Sorry about that. I've just been dying to have a private moment with you all day. I hate not being able to do that to you whenever I want to. Not being able to touch or hold you when we're in public has been pure torture to me this week."

I brought my own hands to the back of Darien's neck and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"No need to apologize. I know **exactly **how you feel. I've missed you today Dare. It feels like we haven't seen each other in days, but in reality it's only been a few hours."

Darien kissed my temple and nodded before he pulled back.

"I definitely get that feeling. Come on, I've got some fun stuff for us to do tonight."

Darien led me into the house and into the lavish living room. I noticed a box of pizza and several drinks on the center table, as well as a few DVDs.

"Ok. So we've got some pizza and some hot wings, and you can have your choice of non-alcoholic or alcoholic drinks. Whatever you want. I've got a few movies that we can choose from to watch, and I also want to challenge you to this dance revolution game on the wii. It's a pretty difficult game, but I'm a beast at it. I just want to see where you measure up."

I cocked an eyebrow at Darien's statement. Didn't he know that I was quite the skilled dancer? Well it would certainly be fun throwing him down from his high horse. I wasn't about to let him know that bit of information though.

"Oh ok. Sounds like fun. Where do we start?"

Darien ushered me to the carpet and we opened up the boxes of pizza and chicken.

"I guess we can eat first. After this week I now know what your appetite is like."

"Hey!"

I gave Darien a playful slap on the arm, which he caught and brought to his lips. I blushed at the action and smiled despite myself as he offered me a paper plate.

"What would you like to drink?"

I stared at the drinks laid out on the table, but couldn't decide.

"I'll just have whatever you're having."

A smirk formed on Darien's face as he assessed my answer.

"Are you sure about that? I'm planning to have wine. I know you told me that you're a drinker, but how much can you handle? I don't want you getting drunk on my account."

My challenging nature arose as I stared at Darien.

"Why do you keep underestimating me? I can handle my liquor just fine, thank you very much. Don't you worry about me Mr. Shields."

Darien rose his hands in surrender and he poured me a glass.

"Hey. I'm just looking out for your best interest, but drink away."

He raised his glass to mines in a brief toast, and we starred at each other over our glasses as we took the first sip of our drinks. Darien turned off the lights and turned on the huge flat screen TV on the wall.

The night actually turned out quite entertaining as Darien and I laughed away while watching Meet the Fockers. After the movie was over, we started on the dance revolution game. I must admit that I was impressed at Darien's dancing skills as he moved about on the pad, but I knew I was better. He won the first round and had no problems displaying his victory in my face. I laughed as he held onto his crotch with one hand and released a victorious scream. I informed him that the game wasn't over and we still had two more rounds to go. He seemed pretty confident that his victory was assured at this point and told me to 'bring it!' I laughed as I took in his playful manner. It was nice seeing him so relaxed and carefree around me. He seemed like a little boy having a good time, and it made me happy to see him that way. However, I would sadly have to bring him back to reality.

For the next round I stepped up my game. After I won, I danced my way over to Darien and teasingly moved my body against his. He was trying real hard to remain upset at his loss, but I inwardly chuckled as I saw him struggling not to respond to my movements. Just when he moved to put his arms around my waist, I stepped away and told him it was time to finish the game. Darien seemed a little upset.

"You little vixen. But that's ok. It'll only make kicking your beautiful little ass even sweeter in this final round."

"Bring it on Shields."

The final round commenced. Darien was relentless in his attempt to win the round, but I also wanted to claim the victory as my own. Our bodies quickly moved to the beat of the song, and I struggled to maintain my balance as the beat picked up. As we neared the final minute of the song I noticed that Darien was still in the lead. Stepping my game up even further, I matched my movements to the beat. The final seconds of the game flew by, and we both stood still as the game announced the winner. When my name popped up on the screen I ran to Darien's face, releasing a victorious howl as I paraded around his body. He stood in a state of shock for a few seconds before releasing his controller and clapping his hands in congratulations. I stopped dancing and turned to face Darien, a full grin covering the length of my face.

"Ok, ok. You win; this time. I admit defeat. You have bested me oh great Meatball Headed one."

I laughed before I threw myself into Darien's body. He brought his arms around my torso in a tight hug. Pulling back, I stared up at his face.

"That was so much fun! What do you want to do next?"

Darien gazed into my eyes for a second before slowly lowering his head and claiming my mouth in a gentle kiss. I stood in a hazed state as he pulled away, and I somehow managed to hear him speaking.

"Well, we can just sit and talk, or we can entertain ourselves another way."

Darien's voice had lowered on the final part of his suggestion, and I shivered as I envisioned the oh so many ways we could keep each other **entertained** in the big house. All alone. With the lights turned off. Maybe talking some more might be a good idea.

"I know, let's play a game!"

Darien released me and guided us towards the carpet. After we were seated he poured us each another glass of wine. I vaguely registered that this was my second and his third glass, but I was feeling fine so there was nothing to worry about.

"What do you have in mind?"

Taking a long sip of my wine, I placed my glass back on the table.

"Let's play two truths and a lie. You basically say three things about yourself. Two of them are true, and one is a lie. I have to guess which one is the lie based on my knowledge of who you are."

Darien nodded in understanding.

"So what happens if you guess the wrong lie?"

I placed my hand on my chin as I contemplated on his question.

"Hmm, I've never thought of that. I guess the person should take a shot of liquor?"

Darien's brow rose in skepticism, but he smiled as he agreed.

"Ok. As long as you're sure this is what you want. I'm pretty good at games."

"Well if you're as good as you were just a minute ago, I have nothing to worry about."

Darien smiled at my witty comeback, but instructed me to start off the game.

"Ok. Here I go. I absolutely hate chocolate, I secretly wanted to be a stripper when I was younger, and I slept with a blanket until the 8th grade."

Darien inquisitively observed me as he took a sip of his wine.

"You don't seem like the type to want to be a stripper. You're still a virgin at 19."

"Is that your final answer?"

Darien nodded, and I filled an empty wine glass about a quarter ways up with some wine. Handing the glass to him, I told him to drink up.

"I actually did want to be a striper until I reached the 7th grade. I did have a blanket until my mom forced me leave it behind when I went to camp in the eight grade, and I actually really love chocolate."

Darien took the glass from me and downed its content in one gulp.

"Ok, my turn. I danced ballet as a kid for several years, I'm a very talented piano player, and I actually wanted to be a doctor until my first year of college."

I stared as his features as he recited his options, looking for some hint that would reveal his lie. Finding none, I took my best guess.

"Well there's a piano in your house so you could be a player, you seem like you could be the doctor type, but I can't imagine you as a ballet dancer."

"Is that your final answer?"

I nodded, and Darien proceeded to pour me a quarter glass of wine and gave it to me.

"My mom had me in ballet classes until I was in the 5th grade, I am actually pretty good at the piano, but medicine never appealed to me. Too much blood."

I gulped down the contents of the glass as I started to formulate my next statement.

Two bottles of wine later, we decided to end the game after Darien's final upcoming turn. At this point, we were both feeling really, really, good and many of our inhibitions were long gone. The statements had turned slightly more revealing over the course of the hour, and I found myself getting quite aroused as I inched towards Darien's body. I wondered if he was feeling the same way, because we were both barely a feet apart. Darien started to recite his final set of facts/lie.

"I've sailed the entire Caribbean on my own, I actually really love watching cartoons, and I haven't had sex in over two months."

I stared at Darien as he said his final option, but the distant look in his eyes when he spoke along with the averting of his gaze had given him away.

I gently brought my hand to the side of his face and tilted his face up to face mines.

"Wow. That's a long time for a guy. Or so I've I heard. What happened? How do you manage?"

Darien released a slight chuckle as he pulled me closer towards his body.

"I work out a lot and , uh manage to get by. I just decided that there was no sense in the act anymore. It felt like an obligation rather than something that should be enjoyed between two people. I didn't like the awkwardness after the act was completed either. It just felt….wrong. It just wasn't enjoyable anymore."

I nodded in understanding as I placed my forehead above his, kissing the top of his eyelids in reassurance.

"It actually wasn't that bad maintaining the abstinence, but lately, it's been at the forefront of my mind due to this unbelievable woman that I met."

I smiled at Darien's statement and decided to play along with his game.

"Oh really? What's she like?"

Darien brought his lips to my neck in some light kisses that left me nuzzling my neck against his face.

"Well she's the most beautiful girl you'll ever see, but that's not what makes her so special. "

I released a soft moan as he bit into the side of my neck, but continued on with our game. We both knew that the evening was about to take a turn in direction, but I don't think either of us wanted to stop it.

"What makes her so special then?"

I barely recognized the ragged whisper of my voice as Darien ran his hands along my exposed legs.

"She's smart, and she's very caring. She cares a lot about the well being of other people, and she's actually a pretty decent ball player. She listens intently when I speak, and I know that I could count on her to listen or make me smile if I'm dealing with a problem. She has a pure heart that would make even a nun envious, and she's really fun to be around."

I pulled back to stare at Darien, flattered that he thought so highly of me.

Bringing his hands to my face, I was taken aback at the emotions that I saw in his eyes as he whispered his next sentence.

"And I think I've already fallen for her."

My heart skipped a beat at Darien's words. I sat immobile, unsure of what to say and do. He gently pulled me towards his body, and the kiss that we shared was unlike any of the previous ones we had experienced together. Darien gently brought his hands to my face as he tenderly ran his lips against mine. I observed him through my lowered lids as he proceeded to kiss the corners of my lips, followed by the tip of my nose, and finally my eyelids. Everywhere his lips touched was left tingling as I tried to control the emotions that threatened to overtake my body. When he was done he ventured back to my parted lips, and I sighed in contentment as he finally inserted his tongue between my lips and into my awaiting month. Needing to feel him closer to my body, I pulled him forward as I moved back toward the carpet. Darien continued his menstruations on my mouth when he was fully lying on top of me on the plush carpet. I brought my hands to his neck, running my hands through his hair as I pulled him closer. Our movements were gentle as we gave into the emotions that we had been building up for the entire week between us. As Darien disconnected himself from my lips and moved to my neck, I fought off the tears that threatened to form in my eyes. At that moment I was utterly consumed by the need to have him completely. I wanted to be the one making him smile on a daily basis. I wanted to see him as playful as he had been with me tonight. I wanted to make his body feel the wondrous things that he was making my body feel, and I wanted to share my body with him; completely. But the tears lingered as I realized that we just couldn't take that step.

Darien leaned back to stare at my face, and his expression was all I needed to know that he understood what I was feeling. The anguish that I saw in his eyes practically broke my heart to pieces, and I almost lost it as he kissed the sides of tear filled eyes once again. When Darien returned to my lips our kiss turned to one of desperation as we both struggled to release the pent up emotions that we knew we couldn't voice out loud. I clawed into his back as he pressed his lower body into mine, our need to be one overpowering all logical thought at the time. As our tongues battled against each other, our hands traveled over each other's bodies. Darien started to lift my shirt from my body, and I didn't even hesitate as I lifted my hands so he could completely pull it off my arms. I quickly followed suit and started to pull off his wife beater, but he paused and just threw it to the side himself. When our bare torsos came into contact with each other, we both released audible moans. Darien' hands traveled over my stomach and up to my breasts, while his lips trailed hot kisses from my neck to my collar bone. I grinded my pelvis into his erection as I felt his hot mouth latched onto my nipples through my bra.

"Oh God Darien. Please, don't stop."

Answering my plea, Darien moved to my other breast, and I released a content moan. But I still wasn't satisfied. Perhaps it was all the liquor that we had consumed that night, or perhaps I just didn't care, but I found myself pulling at Darien's shorts. Darien lifted his body for a brief second, and I pulled down his pants as far as I could. Using his legs, he completed the task and kicked his shorts to the side. I licked my lips as I tried to sit up to take in the complete view of Darien's body clad only in his boxer shorts. Taking in his muscular legs and thighs as well as the impressive six pack above me, I attempted to switch our positions so I was on top. Darien complied, and in the process proceeded to remove my shorts as well. Clad in only my matching black panty and bra, I stared down at his intense eyes. I started to grind my lower half against his erection, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. While I continued my movements, I started my own trail of kisses from his neck, to his collar bones, and finally across his nipples. Darien's grip on my waist tightened as he struggled to maintain his control, and this realization only made me bolder.

I slightly lifted my lower half as I trailed the kisses down towards his navel and along the trail of hair that led to his manhood. His body shuddered beneath my grasp, and I continued on with my menstruations. Darien attempted to lift up his upper half to stare at me, and I felt somehow empowered at the strain that I heard in his voice.

"Serena, you should stop right there if you don't want us to take things any further tonight. I'm fucking dying here trying not to just flip you over and have my way with you. You're gonna make me loose my fucking mind."

I paused to look down at Darien. With my hair out and trailing down my body to his, I imagined that I must have been quite the vision in front of him on knees clad only in my underwear. Hearing him talk dirty was strangely very arousing. I softly whispered my answer.

"What if I don't want to stop? We haven't technically broken any rules. Our underwear is still on. Please, let me do this for you. I want to."

Darien stared at me before flipping us over once again so he was on top.

"The fact that you'd be willing to do that for me touches me to the core of my very heart, but I'm unsure if I'll be able to control myself if you do that so I can't let you. Maybe at another time, but not tonight. I know we're both a little bit on the risk taking side due to the liquor that we consumed. I don't want us having any regrets."

"But—"

Darien silenced my response with his lips. I was upset that he wouldn't let me please him the way that I wanted to, but soon forgot that thought as he again started using his lips across my body. He left me squirming beneath his grasp as he trailed kisses from my stomach and down to my own private area. He continued on lower, placing a light kiss over the top of my underwear that left me buckling from the shocking sensation of his lips against my most sacred spot. Darien continued lower still, trailing kisses down the length of my leg and then back up my legs with his tongue. When he again approached my underwear, I clawed my nails into the carpet in anticipation. Starring up at the ceiling, I felt like I was going to die if I didn't get what my body was asking for real soon.

"Darien, I need, I want….Oh God"

Darien rose above me, starring down at my face as I squirmed in need beneath him. At this point I was so aroused, that the mere contact of our bare torsos touching again had me buckling in pleasure. Darien forcefully grinded his erection against my core, causing me practically scream as I struggled to gain control of my body.

"What do you want Serena? What do you need?"

I tried to stare up at him through my delirious state, wondering why he was torturing me so. I forced out a whisper as I finally focused on his face.

"You Darien. I need you. Please."

Darien brought his lips to mine in a rough kiss that I eagerly responded to. At the same time I felt his fingers trailing up my legs, and I completely stopped responding to the kiss as I felt his hands cup my private through my underwear.

I couldn't even breathe as Darien continued massaging my core through my underwear. My vision clouded and I saw stars as I spread my legs further to give him more access. Darien's thumb masterfully found its way above my clit, and I arched my back as I gave into feeling. Feeling my arousal pouring out of my body, I started to moan as I felt myself building towards a climax. When I thought that it just couldn't get any better, Darien slipped his finger beneath my underwear and against my drenched core. I shuddered at the skin to skin contact, my toes digging into the carpet beneath me as I heard myself scream out his name.

"Oh Darien! Oh yes! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

Darien was the ever compliant lover, and I literally hissed as I felt his finger briefly rubbing against my moist clit and finally entered my body. I released a loud moan at the intimate contact, trying my best to pull him closer to my body. Before I knew it, Darien had started an antagonizing slow pace as he inserted his finger in and out my body. Leaning in to claim my lips in a kiss, he continued his movements, but I couldn't concentrate on kissing him back as I made my body match the rhythm of his finger. As I felt myself nearing my climax I latched onto Darien's shoulder. Our bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat and I stared up at his face for a final moment before I felt myself go over the edge. My body broke into involuntary spasms as I climaxed, and I felt my walls clamping down around Darien's finger. I saw stars, and my body became highly sensitized to everything around me. I shuddered again as Darien moved his finger within my still pulsing core.

After a few moments I slowly came back down to earth, only to be met with the image of a grinning Darien on top of me.

In my drained state, I still couldn't even move, but I couldn't help but shake my head at his cockiness.

"Ok, I get it. You're pretty proud of yourself. No need to blind me with that smile of yours."

Darien released an amused laugh as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just happy that I could bring you to that point. You're so beautiful when you climax. I could get used to seeing that expression on your face."

I stared up at him, the disappointed that I hadn't been able to return the favor apparent on my face.

"But I didn't even get to make you come. I feel terrible."

Darien tilted my head up so I could stare at his face.

"Hey. I got all the pleasure I needed just seeing you enjoy yourself the way you did. Don't worry about me. Let's just say tonight was all about you. "

I gave a curt nod, but still felt uneasy about the issue. I suddenly realized that I was actually quite drained from our night, and I started to doze off. Darien released an amused chuckle as he lifted us both from the carpet and carried me up the stairs. At some point, I realized that I was in a bed, and Darien's arms were wrapped around my body from behind. Snuggling back into his body, I bid him a final goodnight before submitting myself over to sleep completely.

"Goodnight Darien."

Darien tenderly kissed my temple, wrapping his hands even tighter around my body as he snuggled against my neck.

"Goodnight Serena. Sweet dreams."

With those final words Darien fell into a restful sleep as well, and we spent the night safely tucked away within each other's arms. Our hearts content, and our bodies at home within each other's embrace, we once again met up in our dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. A very close member of my family passed away, and between funeral planning, leaving the country to attend the funeral, a new job, and a lack of time and motivation to write for a while I just couldn't update. Thanks to all of you guys who reached out to me in concern of my welfare and the story. So here's the long awaited update! This one is pretty long as a present to all of you my concerned, impatient readers. Lol I hope you guys enjoy it. Please take a few seconds to review at the end. Going back and re-reading all your reviews was key in motivating me to write again. And thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I got some awesome ideas for this chapter from some of you, and I hope you guys enjoy how I played out a few of them. Anyhow, on to the story! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 13

_Week Two_

Love. It is such a simple, beautiful, four letter word. One may actually be fooled by its otherwise simplistic appearance, but it is one word whose power should never be underestimated. Love has caused the destruction of many a great nations, driven countless men and women to the point of insanity, and has been the cause of thousands of lives lost in waging battles. Love has crippled the greatest of men, forced them to their knees in utter anguish, left them defeated, and begging for peace through death alone. It is a feeling that many yearn for, but sometimes, it comes around when we least expect it. And every so often, its appearance is entirely bittersweet. It emerges as a complete mockery played by the hands of the fates, dangled in front of our faces, but disguised as a ticking time bomb that leaves complete destruction in its wake when we reach out to embrace it...

Sitting on the edge of my bedroom balcony, I gazed out beyond the rich green foliage of the hillside to the rusty orange stained ocean. I had been sitting in the exact spot for the past hour, watching the sun set as I tried to fully assess what I was truly feeling for Darien. After an hour of starring out at the tranquil ocean view, all answers lead to a certain four letter word that I just wasn't sure I was ready to accept. I thought that I knew what love was, but I found no other word fitting for what I felt for Darien. I had dated my first and only boyfriend for our last two years of high school, and I had been positive that I had been in love with him. Wasn't everyone supposed to fall in love with their high school sweetheart? But what I had felt for William hardly compared with my present experience with Darien. Thinking back, I tried to compare my emotions toward the two men.

William and I had been the ideal high school couple. Girls and guys alike had been envious of our relationship. We had just looked perfect together. As the captain of the football team, it was almost mandated that the two of us would date. He had treated me kindly, and we had shared many fun times. He had given me my first kiss. His kisses hadn't left me as breathless and wanting as Darien's kisses, but they had been special in their own sweet way. He had wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but I just never felt like it was the right time. Perhaps that was the clue that I had been neglecting those two years.

Darien caused my heart to practically skip a beat every time I saw him. His image was the last thing I saw at night and the first when I awoke. I spent my days in constant anticipation of our first interaction with each other. My heart melted every time he smiled at me. I was my happiest when I knew that he was happy as well. I could sit for hours and just be content looking at him. I loved our times spent talking to each other. Our intimate moments were nothing short of explosive. I felt like I could tell him…anything.

I blinked as I realized the truth behind my last thought. At this point, I felt like I truly could share all my secrets with Darien. His openness with me was so comforting that I guess trusting him just came automatically. And I honestly did trust him with all my heart and soul. I trusted him with my emotions, my body, and apparently even my heart.

I released a restless sigh as I jumped off the balcony to stretch my legs. Starring back out, I observed as two sea gulls fought in the air over some food item.

Darien was amazing with his kids. Seeing him as a father to those two girls was perhaps one of his most enticing characteristics. Lately, I had found myself wondering what having a family with him in some distant future would be like. Would we stay as we were if we were to ever "officially" become a couple? What if he only felt the way he did about me due to his current situation? Would his desire for me remain the same if he became a free man? Would he remain the same way if we ever had children together?

I shook my head at my thought patterns. What in the world was wrong with me? Why was I entertaining thoughts about having kids and possibly loving a married man? How did I even ever allow myself to even fall in love with the said married man? Trista was such a nice lady. She didn't deserve this from either of us, despite our insane connection to each other. Did it even matter how either of us felt? There were so many reasons why we just couldn't be together. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did I have to fall in love with perhaps the only man I could not have at my school? Why was I asking myself pointless questions that no one would answer? I felt the tears starting to accumulate before I could even stop them.

I had been denying my feelings for Darien for the pass two weeks, but I didn't think I could maintain my façade much longer. My heart ached from all my efforts towards denying my true feelings. He didn't need to say that he loved me. I saw it in his eyes every time he looked at me, I felt it every time he kissed me, I felt it in the urgency of his touch, and I felt it in my heart every time he smiled at me. How in the world had Trista let such a man go? Was she insane, or was I just missing some huge piece of the puzzle? As usual, thoughts of Trista immediately darkened my mood. I thought of her often, reprimanding myself for my sins against the very woman that had kindly welcomed me into her home. She was the very same woman that had trusted me with the care of her children, and had even gone out of her way to offer me career guidance. But despite all that, I could not keep myself away fro Darien. He was my own personal drug, and I didn't even know if there was any form of rehab in existence for this addiction.

Darien had practically admitted that he loved me during our time together at his house Friday night, and he had said that we were "in a relationship" at the gym. I had been so stunned that I hadn't even known what to say. After the amazing night that we had shared, we hadn't gotten out of bed until the early afternoon. After that we had spent the entire Saturday afternoon just enjoying each other's company. As the sun had set over the horizon, I had sadly informed Darien that I would have to leave. I had promised my mom that I would visit, and I hadn't seen my family in a few weeks. He had reluctantly let me, but our departing kiss almost caused me to change my mind as I felt his despair. Non-the less, I had driven from the estate, forcing myself not to turn back as I drove home. The time with my family had been nice, but it was now Sunday evening and I would have to start heading back to school. I needed to talk to someone about my situation, but I didn't know if I could trust my friends at the moment. My eyes shifted to the house as I heard my mother's calming voice. Hmm…now there was an idea.

Stepping back into my bedroom, I headed to the kitchen. Taking a seat on the counter top, I observed my mom while she kneaded some dough. After she realized I was sitting there she turned to me.

"Oh Serena honey! I didn't hear you come in. Is everything all right? Would you like something?"

I gently shook my head as I starred at my mother. My dangling feet uncomfortably shifted against each other as I considered how to breech the topic.

"Uh mom. I have a friend who's in a peculiar position, and I'm not sure about what advice I should give her."

My mother paused in kneading her dough and turned to face me. She gave me a knowing look that almost made me reconsider telling her anything, but I decided to just go on ahead.

"Oh honey. Is that why you've been so distant all weekend? I was wondering what was going on with you, but I knew you'd come to me when you were ready."

She retrieved a pitcher of her special lemonade from the refrigerator and two glasses. Gesturing at me to follow, she carried the tray to the outside patio. After we were seated on the lounge chairs and sipping on the delicious lemonade, she again decided to speak.

"Ok honey, what's going on with your friend."

Lowering my glass, I looked out at the view while I spoke. I had never really lied or withheld anything from my mom before, and I felt bad not being fully honest with her.

"Well, she's kinda gotten involved with someone that she probably shouldn't have."

My mother nodded, and I took that as my cue to continue.

"I know it sounds like I should just try to tell her to leave this guy alone, but the situation just isn't that simple. I think she's really in love with this guy, and if I'm not mistaken he's pretty smitten with her himself."

"So what exactly is the reason why they can't be involved again? It seems to me that if they care about each other the way you say they do, everything should be fine. Is he a bad guy or something? Involved in drugs?"

I frantically shook my head, trying to figure out the best way to word my next statement.

"Oh no! He's nothing like that! He's…amazing."

My mother raised an eyebrow over her glass, and I quickly tried to cover up my slip up.

"Well at least that what she tells me! The problem is that their union could result in many people getting hurt, and that includes the both of them. He still has ties with another..er girl, and although their relationship is practically over, I'm afraid that by being with him I…I mean my friend, will end up hurting this girl."

My mother appeared in deep thought for a second before she started to speak.

"Well honey, if he chose your friend and decided to move pass this other girl, it seems to me that it may be worth considering. She should truly make sure that this past relationship really does have closure first for one thing though. Guys sometimes will say whatever they think you need to hear to get what they want. Is his word completely trustable? Is your friend absolutely sure that she's in love with this guy and he is with her? That this isn't just some game he's playing with both girls?"

" I think so. I mean, she's pretty sure about how she feels about him, and she's almost 100% sure that he feels the same."

My mother starred at me for a moment, making me even more uncomfortable.

"Hm. Well if she's positive that she feels that way about him, I would recommend that she makes sure she's clear on his feelings before she decides to take things further. Love doesn't always come in the form of the fairytale versions all the time honey. Sometimes, you have to fight for it. The battle may be quite vicious at times, but if it's meant to be, you've got to have faith that everything will work out. And it may just come around once in a lifetime. Who knows, this could just be her soul mate."

I quietly starred at my mother, taking in everything she had said.

I was slowly coming to accept the idea that I was truly feeling something deeper for Darien, and I felt like his feelings were genuine. What if she was right? I had never felt the way I feel with Darien with anyone else. Could he really be my soul mate? How could I ever be sure of such a thing though? Sighing, I took a final gulp of my lemonade before I stood. Helping my mother up from her chair, I gently pulled her into a warm embrace. We stood quietly, her hand gently stroking my hair as we just took in the cool breeze. Pulling back, I kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks mom. This will help my friend a lot. I'll be sure to pass on your advice."

My mother again gave me a knowing expression, but she gently brushed my cheek as she spoke.

"Anytime honey. You know I'm always here. Serena, if you need to talk about anything I'm always a call or drive away honey."

I stared down at my mother, contemplating for a moment if I should just share everything with her, but decided against at the moment. When I was sure of everything I would tell her.

"I know Mom. I will."

With a final smile we walked back into the house, and I decided to head back down to campus. I now knew what my next move towards Darien would be.

Darien Shields sat behind his main office desk, scanning through the financial score report that his vice president had just forwarded to his email inbox. Running a frustrated hand through his unruly black hair, he closed the fifth excel spread sheet and leaned back in his chair.

_Darien's POV_

I didn't want to be at the office. It was 12 in the afternoon, and I wanted to be having lunch with a certain blonde haired woman that had constantly been on my mind for the last two weeks. Glancing at the phone, I contemplated on calling just to ask her what she was doing, but I didn't want to seem too clingy. I had already called her for the morning to regretfully inform her that we would have to cancel our lunch date for that day. There were several meetings at the office that I was mandated to attend, and I would probably have a mere 20 minute lunch break if I managed even that much. Knowing myself and how we…. interacted around each other, I knew that would never be enough time and I would just end up skipping the meetings all together. So I had decided to be the bigger man and just order a sandwich or something from the cafeteria. But I wasn't at all pleased about it. Being the bigger man sucked. Waiting until practice to see Serena was driving me absolutely nuts after the amazing weekend we had just shared. I had even gone to bed late last night, since I just couldn't seem to get her off my mind.

It was so easy to be myself around her. A reminiscent smile formed on my face as I recalled our competitive dance match. It had been forever since I'd had that kind of fun with a woman. Trista wasn't too big on games, and she never had the time anyway. I had genuinely enjoyed being in her company, and it had been years since I laughed like that. The game after wards was also quite….entertaining, and had led to the more intimate part of the evening. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine as I envisioned the expressions on her face as I had pleasured her and the sadness as I told her that I just couldn't let her have her way with me. God, that had taken quite a bit of will power on my part. I had wanted her so badly that night, that it had literally pained me to turn her down. But I couldn't allow it to happen. In the state that we had been in, I was afraid that I would have ravaged her. I wouldn't be able to live with himself if her first time, **our** first time, ended up that way. At the rate we were going though, something would have to give. Serena was so oblivious to the effect that she had on my body. By the Gods I don't think I have ever desired a woman this much, but there's just … something about her. We just click so perfectly together.

I had already admitted to myself that I was head over heels in love with Serena. It occurred so quickly that it was almost hard to believe, but it was definitely there. There was just no other word to describe how I was feeling. Serena had slowly brought me back to life without even realizing it. Mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and certainly on a physical level, my being just called out for hers. We were so perfectly matched on so many levels despite her young age that it was quite surprising. But I was certain more than ever now that I wanted to be with her. Unfortunately, that would probably require hurting Trista to some extent, but that was probably inevitable.

Another concern would be the business alliances formed between our two families due to our marriage. That one could get a little ugly since our parents were so in favor of our marriage, but Serena was worth it.

Sighing down at the image of my girls on my desk, a small smile formed on my face. They would probably be unhappy initially, but they would understand in time. They would want both their parents to be happy, and raising them in a home where we were just cold to one another wasn't setting the best example of what a family should be.

I had constantly put my family's happiness ahead of my own, but it was time for me to have happiness in my life too. And I had found it in Serena. I vowed then and there that I would set things right so we could be together the right way. No matter how long it took, Serena would be** mine**. I would deal with the media's response and the technicalities later, but I would start with my family first. I could just see us now walking down the street hand in hand. Yep, that seemed like an excellent plan…

A knock at my door took me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Come in."

Emily, my secretary for the last two months walked through the door. I regarded her with the stoic expression that I always did. Taking note of her revealing cleavage, flowing brown hair and tight clothing, I internally shook my head. I had initially thought that she was different, but like all the others before her she had been laying many not so subtle hints about her desire for me. Fucking whore. She had just taken a little longer to show her true colors. If she kept this up, she wouldn't last another month. It seemed like once word of my marital woes reached the ears of the newcomers, they all assumed that I was attainable. A devious smirk made its way to my face.

If I were a different man, in a different time, I would fuck the bitch like the whore that she was and throw her out on her ass, but I was a different man. I released a tired sigh as she suggestively moved her hips while walking to my desk.

Oh when would the madness end?

Stopping in front of me she leaned forward as she dropped a few folders on my desk, placing her cleavage right in front of my vision.

"Here are the most recent updates from downstairs Mr. Shields, and you have a visitor."

I was absentmindedly looking through the folders when her statement caught my attention. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Who is it?"

Emily gave a brief show of annoyance before answering.

"Some Serena Charles. I told her you were busy and didn't have the time today but she ins-"

"Let her in."

Emily blinked down at me, a look of pure surprise on her face.

"But I thought you weren't to be disturbed today. You—"

I looked up at her slightly angered, not bothering to keep it from my face.

"Are you questioning my decision? Listen, because I'm only going to say this once. You do as I say, and you NEVER, EVER, question my decisions again if you want to keep your job. Now get out of my office and let her in."

Emily seemed shocked at my outburst, but the blush that stained her cheeks spoke volumes of her embarrassment. She quickly straightened herself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shields. It won't happen again."

I nodded and impatiently gestured for her to leave with a flick of my hand. Serena was here, and she was wasting our precious time.

A few seconds after Emily walked out, I stood up at my desk as the image of Serena clad in a white skirt suit that showed off her curvaceous body to the world stepped into my office. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun at the nape of her neck, and beneath her white jacket she wore a blue blouse that seemed to match her eyes perfectly. My eyes followed the jacket down to the white skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, exposing her long legs even more. A pair of white and blue stilettos completed the outfit. She looked absolutely amazing.

Serena enticingly walked towards my desk, giggling at my open ogling of her. Waking out of my stupor, I came around to stand in front of her. Before she could utter a sound in greeting I pulled her into my arms and hungrily landed my lips on hers. She instinctively wrapped her arm around my neck, opening her mouth to allow me more access. The familiar all consuming heat spread through my body, urging me to take even more of her. Before I knew it, we were both struggling for control of the kiss, our hands desperately roaming over each other's bodies. I was overridden by the electric shocks that I always felt when we touched, the need for Serena over powering all thoughts or logic at the time. Serena's needy response matched my own, and I released a low growl as I felt her lightly nibbling on my lip. When I couldn't deny my lungs air a second longer, I pulled away, trying to settle my racing heart as I leaned my forehead against hers. Serena seemed to regain her composure first, as I heard her giggling once more.

"Well hello to you too Darien. If you keep up this habit, I'm gonna be positively conditioned to always expect this kind of greeting from you."

I chuckled and pulled her into my body.

"You just seem to bring that response out of me. I've been dying to see you, and here you are! To what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

Serena dislodged herself from me and starred up at my face.

"Well I really wanted to see you too. I figured since you couldn't leave, I would have to come to you. It's my lunch hour from work too."

Pulling her back into my body, I leaned in and we shared a gentle kiss. After wards, I couldn't help but stare down in her eyes as I thought about what she had said. She had wanted to see me of her own free accord. I felt my heart warming at the thought. It was nice knowing that she wanted me to the same level that I certainly wanted her.

"I don't think your secretary likes me very much though. She kept giving me the stink eye after she got out your office. What's her issue?"

I chuckled as I led us to my chair. After I was seated I dragged her unto my lap.

"Well, it's probably because she's jealous. I mean, you are the most beautiful girl in the building at the moment and she may be intimidated. Or, it could be because she's been throwing herself at me for a month and I won't as much as blink at her. She must have sensed my excitement when she told me you were outside."

Serena looked down at me thoughtfully, and finally nodded in response.

"If we weren't in this intricate situation I would take care of that for you Dare. She wouldn't harass you anymore."

I gave an amused chuckled and grabbed onto Serena's leg.

"Oh really? How would you get that accomplished?"

She gave me a flirty wink and gently leaned in to touch my nose with hers.

"That's for me to know and hopefully for you to find out someday. A girl doesn't share all her secrets."

I gazed up at her, slightly excited at the prospect of her laying claim over me in the future. An aggressive Serena setting Emily straight was terribly arousing.

"How much more time do you have for lunch?"

I took a quick glance at my clock before answering.

"Technically about ten minutes, but I'm still the boss, so I'll push it to about thirty. Why, what did you have in mind?"

Serena's hand gently stroked my chest as she spoke.

"Well I did a lot of thinking since I left you Saturday, and I just don't feel right about the way things ended that night. I just can't live with myself knowing that you didn't get any kind of release; especially since it's been so long. After the unbelievable things you made me feel that night, I want to return the favor Darien. But we're going to do this my way."

I stared transfixed as Serena got off my body and strutted over to my door, pushing it all the way shut. Afterwards, she quickly turned the lock. My heart beat did a few summersaults and my palms started to sweat as Serena seductively walked back in my direction. Finally finding my voice I tried to speak despite the difficulties in forming any coherent sentences at the time.

"I didn't mind doing that for you Serena. I'd do it all over again. Seeing you enjoy yourself was —"

I stopped mid sentence as I observed Serena slowly unbuttoning her jacket. She quickly threw it onto a nearby sofa before returning to unbutton the first three buttons of her blouse. My mouth started to water as I saw peeks of her creamy white mounds between her open shirt. Serena continued to walk in my direction, her hands now moving to the back of her head. I starred as she removed the pins from her hair, pausing for a few seconds to shake the waves of blonde silk loose. When she was done she resumed walking towards me, her hair bouncing behind her as her hips swung in an enticingly slow matter. I felt my arousal bulging through my pants.

At that moment Serena was the sexiest woman I had ever seen in my entire life, and I reminded myself to sustain some sort of control. When she stood right in front of my chair, she placed her hands on her hip and stared down at me.

"There. Much better. I had to get a little bit more comfortable. Now Mr. Shields, will you allow me to take care of all your needs for the moment?"

I didn't want to risk any dribble falling from my mouth if I spoke, so I nodded in response. Serena seemed quite satisfied with my answer, and gently began the task of removing my jacket. I forced myself to take steady breaths as she lifted one of her legs and placed her knee besides my thigh. Making a quick work of my jacket, she flew it onto my desk. My hands instinctively came to her waist as she lifted her other leg and straddled me on my chair.

"Serena you-'

"Shhh."

Placing her index finger on my lip, Serena looked down at me and into my eyes.

"For the next 25 minutes the only sounds coming out your mouth will be those of pleasure. Do you understand me Darien?"

I nodded my head in compliance. Serena's controlling nature in our current situation was beyond arousing, and I released a low groan as she lowered her body against my erected shaft. At long last Serena lowered her lips to my awaiting mouth. Pulling her closer to my body, I sighed as I felt her fingers running through my hair. Running my own hands through her hair and to the back of her head, I tried to take some form of control of the kiss, but Serena would have none of it. Her tongue invaded my mouth in a manner that screamed of possession, and I was suddenly pinned back against my chair as Serena cornered my body between her arms and legs.

Did she have any idea how sexy that was?

With our heads twisting and turning as we both fought for dominance of the kiss, it was becoming very hard for me to concentrate. Needing a distraction, I gently traced my fingers up along her exposed thigh, pleased as I noticed her shudder. Serena groaned into my mouth as I finally cupped her ass beneath her skirt, pulling her even closer to my body as we both continued on with our heated kiss.

I vaguely registered the fact that her nimble fingers had somehow managed to unbutton my shirt and tie and were now working on releasing my trousers. My own hands were rather occupied as well as I unzipped the back of her skirt. We finally parted from our kiss for a few seconds, panting as we both pulled off the loosened articles of clothing.

As we again faced each other, I took in the image of Serena straddling me on my chair clad in nothing but a lacy tongue and a loosened blouse. She was still panting as she struggled to catch her breath, her lips swollen and blood red from our intense kiss as her hair hung wildly at her sides.

What had I ever done to be this lucky?

I roughly pulled her to my body, holding eye contact with her for a brief second before I ripped apart the remaining buttons of her shirt, exposing her beautiful breasts to my view. I needed to feel her skin against mine completely. Now. Placing my hand behind her back for support, I lowered my face between each mound, licking my way across to her hardened nipples. Serena latched onto my hair as she gasped and buckled into my body in pleasure, which only fueled my aggression on her breasts. Using my hand behind her back I quickly released her bra, fully exposing her breasts to my view. At some distant part of my mind my conscience kept reminding me that I was breaking one of our established rules, but I quickly brushed it aside.

Just as I moved to stand and place her on my desk, Serena held down my arms and halted my actions. Pushing me back down onto my chair, she stood in front of me, a vision in nothing but her black lacy tongue.

"No. I told you that we're doing this my way today Darien. I'm in charge here."

I looked up at her, my eyes showing all of the hunger that I felt at the moment. Didn't she know that playing with fire could get her burned? My arousal was ever evident, somehow managing to almost stand at a 90 degree angle within my underwear. If I didn't get some sort of release today, I didn't know what I'd do. I hope she knew what she was doing.

Serena lowered herself to my body again, laying light nibbles along the length of my neck. I reached out to grab her by her exposed ass, bringing her close to my body. She continued lower, trailing kisses across my chest, down past my waist, and slowing to linger at the hair right above my boxers. I instinctively grabbed unto the back of her head, urging her to keep going in the direction she was heading. My erection was pulsing in anticipation at this point, sweat forming at my brows due to the efforts of restraining myself.

"Serena, you're going to kill me. I can't take too much teasing today."

She lifted her head to stare at me, a devious smirk on her face.

"I don't plan to do too much teasing Dare. Count on that."

As those words left her lip I felt myself becoming even more aroused, if that was even possible.

Serena latched unto the elastic band of my boxers, expertly pulling them off with her teeth. Amidst my amazement at that particular skill, I couldn't help the slight surge of jealousy that ran through me as I wondered how she had learned that trick.

I was now seated, fully exposed with my legs open and my erection standing at an almost perfect 90 degree angle in front of Serena. I inwardly gloated as she pulled back slightly after taking in the sight of my full size. She quickly hid her surprise though, and came back towards my body.

I hissed as Serena's bare torso made contact with my own, my body breaking into a spasm of shivers from the contact. Running my hand down the length of her back, I paused when I came in contact with her black thong; her only remaining piece of clothing. We held eye contact for a brief second before she nodded, and I quickly pulled off the underwear. The rule was already broken, so why not?

Serena stood in front of me in all her naked glory, and I sat stunned at the perfection that she was. Her full round breast, tiny waist, the enticing patch of curly blonde hair above her woman hood and those shapely forever long legs starred back at me. Was it even possibly for a woman to appear so flawless?

She quickly came back to my body, latching onto my lips in a punishing kiss as our bare bodies made contact for the first time. We both stilled our movements and released contented moans at the contact. My skin felt like it was on fire wherever we touched, and by the looks of it she felt the same. Serena resumed the kiss, and I was so lost in the wonderful things that she was doing to my mouth that I didn't feel her free hand snaking lower until she had latched onto my erected shaft, paralyzing me on the spot. I leaned back in the chair unable to move.

I released a loud moan as Serena slowly began moving her hand up and down my shaft, causing me to quiver in my seat. I held onto the armrests of the chair, forcing myself to maintain some level of control as I allowed her to do what she wanted to. The electrifying shocks running up my spine continued as Serena picked up the pace of her ministration, causing me to bite down on my lips in an effort to be quiet. My body was now covered with a light sheen of sweat as Serena mercilessly continued with her hand job, rendering me at her mercy. Just as I started to rise to my climax she stopped. I starred at her with confusion written all over my face for all of a second before she got on her knees in front of me and latched her pretty little mouth over the head of my manhood.

This time I made no effort to withhold the guttural groan that escaped my throat. I grabbed onto the back of her head, urging her to start moving before I lost it then and there. Serena complied and slowly lowered her mouth down the back of my shaft and back up. If I wasn't completely overridden with pleasure at the moment, I would have been quite impressed at how much of my length she had just taken into her mouth, but I could not do anything at the time. I couldn't think, couldn't concentrate, and couldn't even see. All I could do was give into the unbelievable feeling from Serena's mouth on my shaft, my climax again rising as she started to speed up her pace. God, it had been so long since I had felt this feeling. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but Serena again surprised me as she stopped, got off her knees, and straddled me again on my chair.

After my vision cleared I looked up at her, confusion written all over my face once again. I was so aroused at this point that it almost hurt, and I knew I would have to get some release soon. In a ragged voice that I barely recognized as my own I heard myself speaking.

"Serena, are you truly trying to kill me? What did I do to deserve this? I thought you said no teasing?"

Serena leaned down to my face, gently kissing my lips before she sat back up. I almost buckled over as her core brushed against my erected head due to this action, but I managed to keep my cool.

"I did say that Darien. And I meant it. I realized this weekend that I can't think of anyone else that I would rather share my first time with. I've tried denying my feelings for you but I can't anymore. I love you Darien Shields, and I want to share this experience with you. Only you; right now."

I forced myself to blink as my brain registered Serena's words, but I still couldn't believe what I heard. Coming out of my stupor, I pulled her into an urgent kiss that served to express my own emotions at the time. Breaking the kiss I starred up into her eyes.

"God, I love you too Serena. I love you so much, but we don't have to do this now. I'm honored that you'd want to take this huge step with me. We can make it happen in a more special place and time where it'll be more memorable and -"

Serena's fingers on my lips caused me to pause mid sentence.

"No. This is perfect. I'm ready Darien. Are you refusing me?"

I shook my head, stunned as I observed Serena positioning herself at the top of my shaft. We both groaned as her very drenched core rubbed against my sensitive head, causing us both to hiss in pleasure. I brought my hand to her waist in an effort to assist her as she slowly began to lower herself onto my shaft. My vision clouded as Serena began her decent, but she suddenly paused in her movements and began to speak. I struggled to understand what she was trying to say but everything was so hazy I was having a difficult time. Finally, I deciphered what she was trying to say.

"Darien, someone's knocking at the door."

I looked over to the door and listened, but I didn't hear anything.

"Don't stop baby. There's no one there."

Serena didn't seem to hear me, and repeated her sentence.

"Darien, someone's knocking at the door."

I glanced at the quiet door and back to her face again. Suddenly, I heard the faint knock that she was referring to. Just as I turned to tell the person to fuck off, I spiraled into a world of dark oblivion and found myself gasping for air as I sat up at my desk. Struggling to catch my breath I frantically glanced down at my suit and around my vacant office. There was no Serena. No black thong. No nothing! I sat dumfounded.

A dream? It had just been a fucking dream? Hearing the knock on the door once again I yelled for the individual to come in. Emily stepped through the door, her disgusting smile on her face. I practically growled at her. Even if it was just a dream, she had just interrupted the best part! Damn. After she had deposited my files and informed me that the board members were waiting for me she quickly scurried off.; perhaps due to my sour mood. I dropped my head onto my desk, starring down at the tent in my trousers. Serena Charles was going to be the death of me. I had to see her. Now.

_Serena's POV_

Looking out at the passing cars, I asked myself for the third time if this was a good idea. I was currently seated at a lovely table at one of our local restaurants, enjoying a cool pina colada as I waited for my lunch date to respond to my question. The problem? Across from me sat none other than Jason, casually dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a matching polo shirt. As I've always thought, he looked really handsome with his beautiful blonde hair tousling in the wind and his sunglasses on, but I wouldn't be fooled this time. Beneath his beauty lay a complete dog that I wanted nothing to do with, but I needed his help. I needed some more information on Darien, and he was unfortunately the only one I knew who might have the answers. I pulled out of the trance as he started to speak.

"My semester turned out quite alright too. Hey, thanks again for accepting my invitation and having lunch with me today. I know I don't deserve it, but I appreciate it."

I nodded my head in response, forcing a smile to my face as I continued on with the conversation.

"Oh, that's alright. Like you said, you made a bad choice but we live and we grow right?"

Jason gave me his ever present charismatic smile, and the conversation continued. I neglected to mention that I only accepted his offer since Darien was too busy at work for lunch today, but he didn't need to know that. Not wanting to give my true intentions away, I kept the first part of our lunch conversation focused on us catching up with each other.

He informed me about his plans to pursue his masters in computer information systems the following year and how he was looking forward to just chilling at home during the summer. I forced up another smile and a shrug as he suggested that we should hang out some more and really get to know each other during the summer.

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm doing for the summer yet, but we'll see."

Seeming content with my answer, the conversation continued. Jason again apologized for the Jamaica incident, and I tried to convince him that I really was over it. It seemed like he really was sorry and had just followed the wrong crowd, but I don't think I could ever get pass that. It was such a pity though. He really did seem like an alright guy when everything else was considered. Deciding that I had played around enough, I geared the conversation in the direction that I wanted.

"You know Jason, I gotta admit you were right about Coach Shields. He still annoys the living hell out of me, but it turns out he really isn't too bad."

Jason lowered his glass from his lips and gave me a small smile.

"I told you so! He's great! He definitely has his bad points, but don't we all? He's just a really caring guy who's come a really long way. I hope that I can grow up to be that great a person."

I listened to Jason, absentmindedly running my straw through my drink as he spoke. His admiration of Darien was actually really sweet.

"Yeah, he seems ok. I can't help but feel like something's up with him and Dr. T though. It's so weird too. Their interaction around each other is so weird. They're such a cute couple. They both could probably have anyone they chose, but it just seems like something's off."

Jason starred at me for a moment, making me wonder if I had gone too far. Just when I was about to try to cover up my mess, he decided to answer.

"Wow. You're pretty perceptive. Not many people pick up on that."

I smiled but said nothing as I waited for Jason to continue.

"Yeah, they've been having problems for a while now. It's kinda complicated though. I think the root of the problem is Trista's hectic work schedule, but I could be wrong."

I feigned ignorance as I urged him to continue.

"Oh? Well that sucks. So is it that he just can't handle her hours and the kids by himself?"

Jason nodded, and continued.

"Yeah, I think so. But I think there's more to it than that."

I quirked an eyebrow at his statement.

"Wow. Did one of them cheat or something like that?"

Jason seemed quite entertained at my answer and released a hearty laugh.

"Cheat? Those two? No way. They both wouldn't do something like that."

"How can you be so sure? You haven't known them all your life, and how much of their past could you know anyway?"

"Well you're right there, but I've known Darien for like forever, and Trista just doesn't seem like she could do something like that. Now don't get me wrong. I've heard some pretty impressive stories about Darien, but he's changed. He was pretty notorious during his years at school."

Ah, now this caught my interest.

"Really? Stories like what?"

Jason starred at me again, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Well apparently he was quite the womanizer in his day. I heard that by the time he had graduated he had already slept with every single girl on the cheerleading squad, but I think that could be just an exaggeration."

I concentrated on hiding my surprise as Jason continued. So Darien had been quite the womanizer in his day huh? Interesting….

"Really?"

Jason laughed as he continued.

"Yeah. Apparently he even had relations with a few professors, but that could just be a myth too."

This time, I didn't try to hide my surprise as my jaw fell. Jason continued, oblivious o my shock.

"Yep. Dare was quite the ladies man in his day. Man, his reputation even surpasses anything I could ever accomplish."

Coming out of my shock I cleared my throat.

"Well if he was such 'the ladies man', how can you be so sure he didn't cheat or something like that. You really can't teach old dogs new tricks. Maybe he's just really clever with the way he does it now. Maybe he just values keeping his activities discrete due to his new stature in life."

I felt the hurt in my own heart as I mouthed those words. Could Darien really just be playing some game with me? What if this whole story about Trista was just made up to look a lot worse than it really was so he could just have a little fun with me on the side? I clutched my hand over my chest, trying to keep my emotions at bay. Jason fortunately seemed oblivious as he continued.

"I'm not going to say that's it's impossible, but he's changed. After he left for graduate school in the U.S and became engaged to Trista he stopped. I think he just decided that he'd had enough and just wanted a stable relationship and family. Uh, hey are you ok Serena?"

I finally looked up at Jason's face, forcing another smile to mine.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just felt a little pain in my chest there, but it's passed. It's probably just heartburn. Please, continue."

Jason seemed hesitant but complied none the less.

"So like I was saying, he's a changed man now. His family is the most important thing to him. I don't think he's ever cheated on her since they got married, and believe me, he gets ample opportunity to do so everyday. I just can't see him ever doing something like that."

I again stared at the passing cars, thinking on Jason's words. I didn't want to believe that Darien could be playing games with me, but I just needed to be sure before I decided to take things further with him. Jason's words were pretty surprising, but in the end comforting all the same.

"Ok, I see. Well that's good to know. I'd hate for anyone to get hurt."

Jason leaned over the table and towards me. I moved back in my chair and away from him.

"What's with the sudden interest in Darien and Trista anyway?"

I immediately raised my hand in defense.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering since I picked up that something was wrong."

Jason gave a dubious nod, and I decided to steer the conversation back to our catching up with each other. He had given me what I needed to hear, and I didn't need him getting anymore suspicious.

For the remainder of lunch I actually enjoyed our casual conversation. Jason told me a story about the pranks that the guys played on each other during our basketball trips that left us both in tears from laughter. We were both so busy laughing that neither of us noticed as a familiar black BMW decelerated to a slow crawl and its window scrolled down as it drove past the restaurant.

My phone suddenly started ringing, and a quick glance at the caller ID revealed that Darien was calling. Answering the phone in Jason's presence would be a terrible move after the conversation that we had just had, so I decided to ignore the call. Lunch was almost over, and I'd just call back Darien after I left. I was oblivious as the car in question proceeded to do a u-turn and sped off in the opposite direction, leaving a slight cloud of dust in its wake.

I showed up on time for practice later that night. As I changed into my practice jersey the girls and I excitedly chatted about our upcoming game in two days. If we won that game, we'd have a secure spot to the semi-finals, and then the finals if we won that. These games would both occur over the course of the next two weeks, and we were all excited since the team hadn't made it this far the previous year. As we stepped onto the court I looked around for Darien. A smile immediately formed on my face as I took in the image of him on the side lines writing in his game book. My heart warmed as I took in his tall stature and handsome face clad in his own jersey and his sneakers. Around me the rest of the girls started their usual tirade of talking about how 'fine' our coach was, and I smiled internally knowing that we knew each other on a level that the rest of my teammates could only dream of. After talking with my Mom and Jason I felt a lot more secure about our 'relationship'. Realizing our presence, Darien lifted his head in our direction. As we made eye contact, I smiled at him, but he just looked past me like he hadn't even seen me. I frowned, but decided that he had probably just missed me.

As practice wore on that night I realized that Darien really seemed to be avoiding me for some unknown reason. The few times that we held eye contact were brief and held no particular emotion. I was totally dumbfounded. Had I done something wrong? As we finished up in the huddle that evening he informed us that we wouldn't be having practice the following night since the game was the next day. We were expected to come in and put up a few shots however, but nothing that would tire us out. We gave a final cheer and the huddle dissipated.

I headed into the locker room and quickly changed. Afterwards I headed back out the gym to see if I could catch him for a few words, but he wasn't in the gym. I headed out of the gym, waving to my teammates as they drove off. I walked around to where Darien's car was usually parked and found him talking to one of my teammates. I stood on the side as I waited for them to finish their conversation, trying to remain unaffected as I heard them laughing. A closer inspection identified the mystery girl as Sydney, a sophomore forward that had always expressed her admiration of Darien when we spoke about him in the locker room. From the corner of my eye I saw her running her hands through her hair flirtatiously, and I rolled my eyes as I heard her suddenly annoying voice speaking again. Darien was smiling at whatever she was saying, his hands in his pocket as he leaned back against his car. I was pretty sure hat he knew she was openly flirting with him, but from where I was standing he didn't seem to mind. Deciding that I had seen and waited long enough I turned to leave, but Sydney suddenly turned and headed back into the gym.

Darien's gaze immediately locked onto mine once she was out of sight, and I stood my ground as we held each other's gaze.

Reminding myself to stay calm I took the first step and headed in his direction. When I stood in front of him I looked up at his towering frame.

"What's your problem Darien?"

Darien stared down at me, his hands still in his pockets as he leaned back against his car.

"Problem? I don't have a problem Serena."

I immediately felt my anger rising.

"Bullshit. You've been avoiding me and acting like I've done something wrong the whole night. After not seeing each other for the whole day it's quite the atypical reaction. So really Darien, what's wrong?"

Darien removed his hands from his pocket and pushed off from the car.

"Hm, yeah. We really haven't seen each other all day have we? How was your day? How was your lunch?"

I stared in disbelief at the coldness in Darien's voice and his demeanor. What the hell was going on?

"My day was fine. I missed our usual lunch date today, but it was still an enjoyable lunch."

Darien seemed interested in that answer and took a step towards me.

"Oh really? What did you end up having for lunch? I had a crappy sandwich from the cafeteria."

I thought about my lunch date with Jason. Should I mention it? I mean, I couldn't exactly say that 'I had lunch with Jason to find out more information about you', but we had actually shared a pleasant meal. Maybe I' just tell a half truth.

"I had lunch at a little restaurant not too far from my job. It was nice."

Darien stepped closer.

"All by yourself? Well that must have been a drag."

I took a step back. Darien was starting to intimidate me a little.

"Um yeah. It was pretty good. It would have been better if you were there though."

Darien gave an amused chuckle as he stared down at me.

"You don't say? Funny thing is, I was missing you so much at lunchtime that I actually decided to just drop by your job and take you some where for a few minutes, but I didn't even make it that far. "

I felt my heartbeat speeding up as Darien continued. That restaurant was right along the road on the way to my job. Could he possibly have seen us? I felt the blood drain from my face as I recalled his phone call. After work I had rushed back for my afternoon classes and completely forgot to return his call. I didn't want to dig the hole that I may have just dug myself into any deeper so I remained quiet. Darien took the opportunity to advance on me, and I backed away slowly as I circled around so my back now faced his car.

"What? No comment Serena? I was going crazy not seeing you during lunch, and while driving to go see you, I see you enjoying yourself at a restaurant with none other than Jason."

I leaned back against the car, Darien's body taking yet another step closer to mine. A quick glance around the parking lot revealed that we were alone, but we were threading on dangerous ground in the gym parking lot. Darien seemed to have forgotten this fact as he stood just about a foot away from me.

"You know, I wasn't pleased to see you having lunch with another man, but knowing it was Jason I was ok with it until you chose not to answer my call. And now you're even lying about it? I know that I encouraged you to try to settle things with him, but why all the secrets Serena? Is something going on that I should know about?"

I stared at Darien in complete disbelief. Yes, I hadn't said the entire truth about my lunch date, but he thought something was going on between me and Jason?

"Excuse me? Something like what Darien? Yes, I neglected to add in that Jason was with me during lunch and I forgot to return your call, but aren't you over-reacting?"

"I'm over-reacting? You ignored my call, lied about lunch with another man after we agreed to always be honest with each other, and I'm over-reacting?"

At this point I was trapped between Darien's body and his car, his hands pressed against the car behind me as he angrily starred down at my face.

"Tell me Serena. What was so important during your lunch discussion that you couldn't step away to answer my call, or just tell me that you guys had lunch? "

I was angry at this point. I was still entitled to have lunch with whomever I wanted without explaining anything to Darien.

"You know what Darien? I was wrong for not being up front with you, but all your ridiculous assumptions are just rooted from your jealousy. And it's so hypocritical of you to be jealous when you still flirt with other people. For example, Sydney just a few minutes ago! You have no right to demand any such answers from me!"

Darien brought his face a few inches from mine.

"I have no right? I have no right Serena? Is that really how you feel?"

Fueled by my own anger I stood up to his challenge.

"Yes Darien, that's just how I feel."

Darien's stared down into my eyes for a few seconds, his eyes revealing the storm raging within him. He started to move closer to me again, but stopped as he thought better of it. Sighing, he took a step back from me.

"You know what Serena, you're right. I have no right. I thought what we shared entitled me to some rights in our 'relationship', but I guess I was wrong. I'm pretty upset right now, and I can't deal with this at the moment. I'm gonna head home now. Talk to you whenever."

He wanted to just end the conversation like this? Well fine with me.

"Fine. Talk to you whenever Darien."

I turned and headed towards my car as Darien got into his. He angrily sped past me as I made it to my car. I angrily slammed my car door shut as I started my car. I drove out the gym parking lot in quite the fit myself.

Meanwhile, a disbelieving pair of eyes stood in the shadows observing the whole scene. With a shake of the head, the dark figure turned around and headed back into the gym as both cars obliviously sped off into the night.

The following day I did not hear from Darien. I went through the day in a daze. I hadn't even been able to sleep the night before. I had picked up the phone to call him and just settle things between us many times, but my pride simply wouldn't allow me to do so. A part of me knew that I was wrong for not being completely honest with Darien, but I still felt like he was over reacting. As the day drew to a close I headed to the gym. After I completed an hour of shooting shots I called it a night. Darien wouldn't be coming to practice. The assistant coaches made sure that we got our shots in and sent us home to rest up for the game. Driving back to my dorm room I immediately stopped my car and turned around. At this rate I would get no sleep that evening, and I didn't like not speaking with Darien. Life without him was a gloomy existence that I didn't want to live in any longer than I needed to. Twenty minutes later I buzzed at his gate entrance. The gates slowly opened and I drove my way into the familiar driveway. A few minutes later I found myself ringing his doorbell.

Darien opened the door, casually dressed in a pair of sweats and a wife beater. He appeared to be on the phone, but stood aside and invited me into his home. I followed him into the kitchen, listening idly as he appeared to be speaking with his daughters. I took a seat as he leaned against the cupboards to finish his conversation, his eyes locked on mine. I smiled as he laughed at something that one of the girls said, and he finally bid both ladies goodnight with good night kisses. Soon after it seemed like Trista came on the line, and they spoke for a few minutes before bidding each other a good night. Hanging up the phone, he placed it on the counter and turned to me.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit? Shouldn't you be resting up for the game tomorrow?"

I shifted around in my chair, locking eyes with Darien as I prepared my practice speech.

" I came to apologize to you. I was wrong to not tell you the complete truth about Jason."

Darien looked down at me, nodding his head as I continued

"I didn't pick up the phone call because I didn't' want him getting suspicious, and I honestly forgot to call you back while I was hustling back to school."

I glanced up at Darien, but his stoic face gave away nothing of his emotions.

"It really hurt to hear you suggest that Jason and I may have something more going on than what we actually do. Knowing how I feel about you it hurt to have you question me like that."

Darien walked forward and sat on the chair adjacent to me.

"My intentions weren't to hurt you Serena. But you've gotta try and understand where I'm coming from. I went out to look for you but saw you with someone else, and you lied about it. It would make anyone question the situation."

I nodded in understanding.

"And then you tell me I have no right to demand any questions from you. I thought that we were at that level where I could, but I guess I thought wrong."

Darien turned his head away from me, but I did not miss the hurt on his face. I sighed as I got off my chair and headed over to his. I then proceeded to sit on his lap, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean those words Darien. I was just upset. But you can't get upset from seeing me with other guys; especially Jason. As far as the rest of the world is concerned I'm a single woman, and they will treat me as such. I have to maintain that façade in public, just as you have to maintain yours."

Darien brought his chin atop my head, gently stroking my arm as he sighed.

"I know. I just can't help but fear that someone else will take you away from me. With my current situation it would make a lot of sense that you'd want a relationship with a lot less drama, and I can't stop you from leaving if you choose to do so."

I sat up to stare at Darien. So he had insecurities about my leaving him while I held my own about the validity and intent of his relationship with me. Sighing, I brought our foreheads together.

"I'm not going anywhere Darien. I met with Jason because I wanted to find out more about you. I was having insecurities about our situation myself. I know how I feel about you and how you say you feel about me, but I needed reassurance from another source. I was getting intimidated by everything, and Jason was the only person I could think of asking."

"Why didn't you just ask me directly? I'd tell you anything you needed to know Serena. I made a promise to always be honest with you and I plan to stick to it."

I nodded at his response.

"I know Darien, but I needed to hear this from someone else. But all my insecurities have been cast aside now, so you won't have to worry about that anymore. It's been hell not talking to you today and I don't want to keep living that way."

Darien brought his hand to the side of my face, and I gently closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Ditto. I just needed the time to cool down, but I've missed you something fierce today Sere. Thanks for coming over to settle our dispute. "

Darien's sudden chuckling at such a serious moment caused me to lean back and stare at him.

"What in the world is so funny at a time like this?"

Darien slowly ran his hand along my exposed leg, a devious smirk on his face.

"Well I was just thinking that we just had our first argument."

I blinked at him, still not understanding how our argument could cause him to chuckle. Darien ruffled my hair and released a hearty laugh.

"Don't you know what usually comes after couples have arguments Serena?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a light shade of red as I made the realization.

"Oh."

After releasing a hearty laugh Darien leaned forward, gently kissing me on the side of my neck. I closed my eyes, giving into the feeling as my body came alive under the gentle caress of his roaming hands. His next sentence sent electrifying shocks through my body.

"This is the part where we have mind- blowing make up sex."

I turned around so I was straddling Darien on the chair, my eyes already hooded from my desire. Darien stared down at me, and the want that I saw in his own eyes caused me to shiver in anticipation. I realized at that moment that we hadn't shared real physical contact since our sleepover during the weekend, and I licked my lips in expectation. The day spent not speaking with him had been hell, and I just wanted to forget our disagreement and loose myself in the feelings that I knew he alone could make me feel. Darien's gaze followed the movement of my tongue for a brief second before he roughly pulled my head forward and crushed our lips together.

I immediately wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to my body as I gave him access to my mouth. Darien's tongue immediately invaded the area within my mouth, hungrily brushing his tongue against mine as he pulled my body into his. The kiss was rough, wild, filled with desperation, and **completely** out of control. Darien and I seemed to be trying to devour each other, our hands desperately roaming over each other's bodies as our tongues battled within our locked mouths. The urgency and need that I felt in that kiss almost overwhelmed me, and I restrained the sob threatening to escape my throat from the intensity of it all. Darien broke the kiss and quickly replaced his mouth over my neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive area while I held onto his shoulders for dear life. I moaned as he bit down into my neck, tilting my neck to the side to allow him more access.

In one swift movement Darien had lifted us from the chair placed me on the kitchen counter. The kiss hadn't been broken despite our transition, and I tightly wound my legs around his waist. We both groaned into the kiss as our heated arousals made contact with each other. Darien pulled away and quickly started to remove my tank top, and I followed suit with his wife beater. When we were both shirtless the kiss resumed, and I opened my mouth in a startled gasp at the pain/pleasure sensation of Darien's nails repeatedly running down the length of my back. Darien pressed his erected shaft further into my core, groaning at the intimate contact. The brutal kiss continued, and I mildly registered that Darien had lifted us off the counter. I gasped out loud again as I felt the coldness of the refrigerator against my bare back.

This time I broke the kiss as I latched unto Darien's neck myself, suckling and nibbling at him aggressively while my nails urgently dug into his shoulders. Darien released a deep groan from my actions, which only made me bolder. I freed one of my hands and lowered it to his pants, grabbing onto his erected shaft. Darien stilled in his movements, releasing a loud moan as he leaned his head into my shoulder.

"Oh God Serena."

I began the task of putting my hands through Darien's underwear to get in closer contact with his manhood, but his hand on my arm stalled my movements. I looked up to Darien to ask why he had stopped me but he again crushed our lips together, and I forgot what I had been about to stay. Through the heated kiss I noticed that we had now left the kitchen and Darien was carrying me up the stairs. Not breaking the kiss, he pushed opened the doors to one of the bedrooms. The next moment I was being thrown onto a bed.

I quickly lifted my body to rest on my elbows, taking in the image of Darien in the scantily lit room. His muscles stood out in the darkness, and my eyes traveled lower to the trail of hair starting below his waist and heading to hmm…. I licked my lips as Darien slowly made his way towards me on the bed, his movement stealthy and graceful, like a predator about to pounce on his prey. The intensity and concentration in his blue eyes left me breathless.

Darien slowly made his way onto the bed, pulling at my legs as he got closer. In one swift movement my shorts were pulled off. Laying on the bed in my matching pink underwear I suddenly felt very self conscience. Darien didn't allow me much time to ponder on my current state however, and I suddenly whimpered to the feeling of his lips again mine. The kiss was short, and Darien hastily moved his lips over to my neck and down to my nipples. I groaned at the feeling of Darien's hot mouth on my nipple through my bra, the action sending a wave of arousal right to my core. Darien cupped both my breasts in his hands, molding the soft mounds as his thumbs brushed the area above my sensitive nipples. I looked up at Darien, frustrated that I could not feel his bare hands against the skin of my breasts. As if sensing my complaint, Darien reached behind my back and expertly released the hook of my bra. I hissed as he placed his wet, hot, mouth over my nipples, suckling and nibbling away while I dug my hands into his hair. Darien removed his lips from my breasts and continued kissing lower, but I immediately halted his actions as I flipped us over.

Lying on top of his exposed chest, I stared down into his hungry eyes, deliberately grinding my core against his erected shaft. Darien stared up at me questionably.

"Sere?"

We again held eye contact, and I fought with myself to maintain the control I had over our current situation. I was loving the things that he had been doing to me, but now it was his turn.

"We're going to do this my way tonight Darien. I'm gonna have you this time, and you're gonna do exactly like I say."

Darien gave me a peculiar expression, much like the one I use when I feel like I'm experiencing déjà vu, but he quickly cast it aside.

"Ok Serena. What did you have in mind?"

I smiled, slowly brushing my body against his as I moved my head lower.

I gently grabbed onto his sweats, removing them with my hands as we held eye contact with each other. With the sweats removed, I brought my naked torso up against Darien's, his arms coming to wrap around my waist and pull us closer. I immediately pulled back, removing his hands from my waist.

"Uh, uh, uh; that's the first no no. For the next couple of minutes you may not use your hands Darien. Well at least not on me."

Darien started to protest, but I immediately latched my mouth unto his to shut him up. After he was well into the kiss I pulled away. I kept my body lightly grinding against Darien as I spoke.

"No objections Darien. I thought about us a lot this past weekend and the time that we shared on Friday. I want to do this."

Darien again gave me that weird look, but I just continued. He seemed to be struggling to control himself against my grinding. I internally giggled at the thought.

With a submissive sigh he nodded his head.

"Alright Serena. For the next few minutes I won't use my hands, but when this is all said and done I **will** have my way with you."

I nodded in response. That seemed like a fair compromise.

Those words would be the last shared between Darien and myself for the next few minutes as I set out on my mission to make him squirm. I leaned up and slowly removed his boxers, pausing to assess his reaction as I did so. I had just broken one of our set rules, but getting no hesitation from Darien I continued on in my tasks. Why in the world did we think up those silly rules anyway? I deliberately brushed my hand against his erection and firm ass cheeks. After I was done I sat back amazed at the sheer size of Darien's…. er assets. _Wow_.

Darien kept his hands behind his head, trying his best to remain still. I smiled at the sight. I'd have to do something to change that.

I gently wrapped my hands around Darien's shaft, slowly running my hand up and down along his hard length. He slowly lifted his head to gaze up at me, perspiration forming on his brow as I slowly continued my movements. Darien released a very audible groan as I sped up my pace, his fingers now latching onto his hair in an attempt to keep them to himself.

When I had decided that he'd had enough, I slowly lowered my lips to the inside of his thighs and released my hold on his manhood. I continued my light trail of kisses inward, working my way towards Darien's pulsing shaft.

"Se-rena?"

Darien's strained voice reached my ear, and I glanced up to see him starring down at me. His hands were now free from his hair, but I could tell he was making quite the effort to keep them to himself. I gave him a quick wink before I slowly placed my mouth atop the head of his erection and gradually proceeded to lower my mouth onto his shaft. Darien's head fell back to the pillow with a loud _thud, _his moan confirming that he was genuinely enjoying the feel of my mouth on his manhood. I ran my mouth slowly up and down the length of his shaft, daring to take as much of him into my mouth as I could. Darien quivered beneath my grasp, digging into the sheets with his fingers.

"Oh God Serena. That feels so fucking good. Please, don't stop."

Responding to Darien's plea I picked up the pace of my movements, running my fingers along his testicles at the same time. Darien's fingers were suddenly on the back of my head, urging me to continue on with my task. I guessed he had held out for as long as he could. I was actually impressed that he had lasted this long without using his hands. I wanted to continue on with my game a little longer, but I decided that Darien was long overdue for some release. Darien's hold on the back of my head was becoming quite forceful, and I sped up the motions of my mouth on his shaft. His moans increased, his fingers dug even deeper into my hair, and when I thought he was probably going to break my neck, his release came with a bang.

"OH FUCK! SE-RE-NA!"

Darien's body was shaking from the tip of his toes up to his head. He released his hold on my head, falling back onto the pillow as I tasted and swallowed his juices. I glanced up to his face, noting that his eyes were rolled back into his head and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His orgasm continued on, and I sat amazed at the site. The pleasure on his face seemed so powerful it appeared almost painful, and I felt a huge sense of accomplishment knowing that I was the reason behind it.

When Darien finally stopped shaking he slowly opened one eye to peek up at me.

I was sitting on his thighs, a very pleased look on my face as I watched him recover.

"What are you looking so pleased about? And you talk about me?"

I released a soft laugh as I leaned onto his body and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling back, I brushed his wet bangs from his face.

"Ok. Now we're even. That, was beautiful. And artfully done if I do say so myself."

Darien rolled his eyes, laughing as he immediately flipped us over. When he was lying on top of me he kissed me on the lips, starring into my eyes just as I saw a mischievous glint forming in his.

"That **was** amazing Serena. Thank you. I haven't felt that great in forever. But as I promised, it's my turn now. Since you do have a game tomorrow, I want you at full strength. So as your coach I must ensure that you receive a good night's rest tonight."

I pulled back slightly at the devious look on Darien's face.

"Um ok. So, how exactly are you planning to do that?"

Darien smiled at me, kissing the tip of my nose before answering.

"I think I'd rather show you the answer to that question."

For the next hour I would be taken to the moon and back as Darien pleasured my body in ways I had never even imagined was possible without having actual intercourse. I was left practically screaming as I climaxed again and again, my voice becoming near hoarse as the hour drew to a close. When Darien finally relented, I laid on his bed, completely satiated and beautifully exhausted. I was already drifting to sleep when I felt Darien pulling the cool sheets over our naked bodies. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard his soft goodnight, and I snuggled into his chest as my eyes drifted shut. My last thoughts were of how wonderful Darien's arms felt wrapped around my waist. _Yep, I could definitively get used to this._

The next morning I arose bright and early to breakfast in bed. I pleasurably groaned as I took a bite of the delicious pancakes he had prepared, adding some of the scrambled eggs and beacon to my mouth afterwards. Darien was smiling at me from the bedroom window, and my heart warmed at the image of the rising sun behind him as he tenderly looked at me. When we were done eating breakfast we shared a very heated and reluctant goodbye kiss that we both kept prolonging, and I headed back to school to quickly shower and change before classes. Our game was at home in the evening, and I was actually pretty excited about playing. Concentrating on school was absolutely impossible that day as images of my night with Darien kept playing over in my head. I again wondered if Trista was absolutely insane. The man was like a sex God, and we hadn't even had sex yet! I absentmindedly wondered what actually **having sex **with him would be like. A bright blush stained my cheeks at the thought, and I forced myself to try and concentrate on what my calculus teacher was saying. Daydreaming about having sex with Darien in class was a BAD idea.

Since our game was setto begin at 7pm that evening, I walked into the gym at 5:30. My teammates were on the court and already dressed, and I quickly ran into the locker room to change. After I was dressed I hastily left the locker room. Not looking where I was going I felt myself bump into a body. I was in the process of falling when I felt strong hands holding me up. I looked up to the image of none other than Jason, a concerned look on his face. He then proceeded to pull me upright.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm sorry. I just came back here to wish you good luck in your game today. We're all rooting for you girls, and I just know you'll have a killer game."

I smiled at Jason, flattered at the compliment. We were alone in the gym hallway, and I absentmindedly noticed that he was standing way to close to me for comfort. I looked up to answer him and to take a step backwards, but it was at that very moment that I noticed Darien walking down the hall behind Jason's back. I took a huge step backward.

"Thanks Jason. That means a lot. I'll try my best not to disappoint."

Jason started to smile but turned around as he heard Darien's footsteps approaching. I noticed a quick frown on his face before he quickly covered it up with a smile. What in the world was that about? We both turned our attention to Darien as he stopped ahead of us.

"Jason, are you back here detaining my player from warming up? Head out onto the court Rook. Your teammates are still waiting for you."

Jason gave a short laugh.

"Oh no Dare. I wouldn't dream of it. I was just wishing her good luck out there tonight."

Darien gave Jason a quick smile, but turned to me. He leaned his head in the direction of the court, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I nodded at Darien, amazed at the ease that he assumed is various roles with me. I gave a brief goodbye wave to Jason as I started to head towards the basketball court. Taking one final look back at Darien speaking with Jason, he gave me a brief smile and a wink. I returned the smile myself, feeling all giddy inside as I headed onto the court.

An hour and a half later we stood in our huddle as the game began. Darien gave us a motivational speech that had us all pumped and ready for a kill. As we released our final cheer I felt his hand sneaking onto my waist as he gave me a quick reassuring squeeze. How had he known that I had needed that? I was a nervous wreck, but his touch had somehow eased my worries. As we heard the first buzzer sound off we removed our sweats and headed onto the court. The game was on.

Two hours later we were all cheering within our locker room as Darien congratulated us on a game well played. I blushed as he gave me personal accolades for stepping up offensively, and he also congratulated several other players on jobs well done. We were now to play the best of three games in the next week for advancement to the championship, which would be just one game. After Darien exited the locker room to speak with the news casters we continued cheering on, celebrating our victory as we discussed the game. The girls headed to their respective lockers as they started to undress, but a few of us stayed back to continue our discussion of the game. Before I knew it Beryl and I were the only ones left in the locker room, and I smiled as I told her that we had better get dressed and out of there to celebrate.

Since our punishment from our fight we had actually gotten along quite well, and we were quite the force to be reckoned with on the court. Beryl and I were the top two scorers from our team, and she actually turned out not to be too bad when Jason was no longer between us.

I casually removed my jersey top and pants as I looked into my locker to retrieve my bag. Beryl stood across from me looking into her own locker, and her startled gasp suddenly had me turning in her direction.

"What? Are you ok?"

Beryl slowly walked in my direction, her left hand covering her startled mouth.

When she stood right in front of me she turned me back around and put her hand on my back. I was actually becoming worried.

"What? What is it Beryl?"

Turning back around, I stared at the worried face of Beryl.

"Serena, what happened to your back?"

I stood confused, wondering what in the world Beryl was talking about.

"My back? Nothing. Why? Is something there?"

Beryl guided me to the mirror, turning me around.

I gasped as I saw the numerous long red welts running down the length of my back. How had I not felt them? How in the world had they gotten there? I didn't fall or-

I stood deathly still as images of the night before flooded into my mind. In the kitchen…Darien's hands running down my back…Oh dear God.

Beryl continued her assessment of my back, and I suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"It looks like someone literally took their hands and just clawed down your back. Are you ok ? Do you want to talk about it?"

I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheek at Beryl's words. Someone had clawed down my back alright.

Beryl noticed my blush before I could cover it up, and a devious smile immediately covered her face.

"Wait. Are these welts from what I'm thinking they're from?"

I couldn't help myself. I blushed even deeper.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Beryl. I fell and scraped my back along that ragged wall by the bench outside earlier today. I had no idea that it caused such damage though. It doesn't even hurt."

Beryl continued starring at me, her smile never leaving her lips.

"You're lying. Wow Serena. I never took you for the rough type. Seems like it was pretty heated and rough though? Are you even still a virgin? Who is he?"

I took a retreating step backwards as Beryl advanced towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Beryl. And of course I'm still a virgin. You're crazy. Why do you always connect everything to sex? It was a simple accident."

Beryl's smile didn't falter, and she seemed to be paying my explanations no mind whatsoever. I stilled as I felt the lockers pressed against my back, Beryl's hands coming to rest on them besides my face.

"You know what the interesting thing is? I haven't heard a single rumor about you dating anyone, and I know just about everything that goes on around this school. If things have gotten to the point that you guys are so hot and heavy, this must have been going on for quite a while now. So Serena, who's the mystery man?"

I quickly ducked beneath Beryl's outstretched arms, hastily reaching for my shorts and t-shirt. She again started to walk in my direction as I quickly dressed.

"You can't keep this a secret forever Serena. I'm going to find out. What's the big secret anyway? You're single and can date anyone you want. Just save yourself the time and trouble and tell me."

After I was dressed I picked up my bag and turned to Beryl.

"I already told you, it was just from a fall. You'll be looking for something that isn't there. Don't waste **your** time."

Beryl gave me the oddest expression, and I shook my head as I headed to the locker room door. After I had opened the door and was about to step out I heard her voice again.

"Serena?"

I turned to face Beryl a final time. Her face was now devoid of her smile, and she starred straight into my eyes as she recited her next line.

"All jokes aside, just be careful ok. All you got from your fall were a few welts this time, but you can actually get serious damage."

I starred at her, wondering if the serious tone of her voice had any underlying implications that I was unaware of. The seriousness of the atmosphere was stifling. Perhaps sensing my thoughts, Beryl lightened the mood.

"Try not to be such a klutz next time Meatball Head."

I nodded and smiled before finally walking out the door, Beryl's odd behavior lingering in my mind.

That night I celebrated with my team at a local club. Darien decided that our personal celebration would take place over the weekend. He wanted to take me sailing to nearby islands for the entire course of the weekend. That Friday we left from the harbor near his home, the sun in the sky as I watched him steer the boat. We visited several islands during those two days, and we walked hand in hand while we shopped through various shopping areas. We ate meals openly with no worries of being seen, and Darien even kissed me in the open on several occasions. It felt so nice to be out in the open as a real couple, and I leaned into his body as he bought me a souvenir from a local vendor. We visited several beaches, snorkeled, and enjoyed each other's company in the privacy of his sailboat. I was amazed at the sheer transparency of the beautiful blue water around us, and I wished that the weekend would never come to an end.

But time pays no heed to the wishes of men. Sunday rolled around, and I frowned as we pulled into the familiar harbor near his home. Darien promised me that we would sail together again, but I just knew it would never be the same.

We spent Sunday evening at his house just watching movies, but exhausted from our travels we started to drift into sleep thirty minutes into the movie. I turned off the television, starring down at his angelic face as he peacefully slept. I gave him a light kiss on his lips, smiling as he pulled me closer in his sleep. When I felt the deep rhythmic rise and fall of his chest once again, I snuggled my face into his chest, whispering words from my heart that I knew I would never allow myself to say while he was awake.

"I love you Darien."

Darien did not stir in his sleep, but I smiled, my heart slightly lifted since I finally had gotten that off my chest. As sleep finally claimed my own body I curled into his side, comfortable in the home that I had found there. Love. Who would've ever thought?

AN: Any ideas about who saw them outside the gym? ;) Next Chapter covers weeks three and four. Then, Trista's long awaited return! RnR!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone! So here's the deal. I tried really hard to put weeks 3 and 4 together, but the chapter was turning out waaayyy too long. So this is just week 3. For whatever reason, this chapter was the most difficult one for me to write yet, and I hope it turned out ok. I think many of you will like it. As always thanks for the reviews! I'd love to hear your opinions on this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

_Week Three_

Taking a quick look down both sides of the vacant street, I hastily ran across the road. I pulled my baseball cap closer to my skull, folding my arms over my chest and the big hoodie that I wore. It was a rather chilly night by the Caribbean's standards, and the rain that had been pouring for the last hour didn't show any signs of letting up. A lone shiver ran through my body as the wind roughly blew against me, its lonely howl sounding through the isolated street at the late night hour. I quickly ran up the stairs and into the 24 hour corner shop, sighing in relief at the warmth and dryness that welcomed me there. Immediately taking a quick surveillance of the store for customers, I was relieved when I saw none. I had been banking on the fact that not many people would be out of their homes 11 o'clock in the evening on such a rainy night. And I was extremely pleased to see that I was right.

Knowing that my luck would only last for a time, I quickly set out to complete my mission. I hurriedly walked through the few isles of the small store, my eyes glued on the shelves in my search. After ten minutes of searching and walking through the isles twice, I began to get nervous. The cashier, who was the only other person in the store at the moment, had intently kept his eyes plastered on my moving form. He probably thought I was some juvenile trying to steal something from his store, which only proceeded to make me more uneasy. As I neared the front of the store for the third time, he finally spoke.

"Excuse me little lady, but do ya need any help with findin' somethin'?"

I gave him a quick scan, taking in his old white t-shirt, his faded jeans, and the white hair behind his receding hairline. His southern accent stood out like a sore thumb. I'd guess him to be in his 60s, about 5'6 with a thin build, and I couldn't help but wonder why this little old man was manning a store on his own; in the middle of the night no less! Shouldn't he be home resting or something? I mean, he seemed to be the age of my own grandfather. Could this get anymore embarrassing? Deciding that he definitely didn't look like anyone I knew, I decided it might be safe to solicit his help. The quicker this was over with, the sooner I could leave. I started making my way towards him, keeping my head low and my hands in my jeans; just as a precaution.

"Um, yes sir. I'm looking for some uh, _condoms_."

I whispered the final part of my sentence, and then raised my head slightly. I was met with a confused look on the store keeper's face.

"Wha'd you say? I didn't catch that young lady, you gotta speak up. My bad ear is acting up; probably due to this here horrid weather."

Taking a quick glance around to make sure we were still alone, I absentmindedly wondered if this was God's way of punishing me. Or maybe this old man was getting some enjoyment from seeing me suffer. I counted to ten in an effort to calm myself. Raising my voice a little higher, I tried again, twiddling my thumbs under his intense stare.

"I'm looking for some con—"

"You have to speak up girlie. I can't hear what you're saying. Come on now, spit it out."

_Breathe Serena, breathe._

Taking a huge breath to in an effort to calm myself, I looked up to fully stare him in the eye.

"I'm looking for some CONDOMS, ok?"

The little old man stared down at me, a tooth less smile forming on his face as he finally processed what I had asked.

"Oh, condoms! Well why didn't ya just say so! I keep 'em all right here behind the counter for safe keeping. That's a very good decision you're making there puttin' a foot forward to protect yourself. Most young people nowadays don't seem to care. In my day, there weren't even any need to use dem there rubbers. The ol' pull out method was our strategy. Heh he. .. But of course that was before AIDS and dem there diseases came along. I think….."

I shifted my feet uncomfortably as I looked up at the old man behind the counter. He just kept on his ranting, and I really needed to get out of there before anyone else came in. But it seemed liked my luck had just ran out. The familiar jingle of the store's door opening caught my attention, and my heart sunk to the bottom of my feet.

_Please God, let it just be caused by the wind._

I turned around slowly, but immediately turned back after I noticed the group of five young men entering the store. There appeared to be two black and three white guys within the group. Thankfully, I did not recognize any of them, but this nightmare just kept getting worse. The old man kept on talking about how AIDS came from the monkeys (or something like that), but I was too panicked to care. I needed to get out of there. Now.

"Look mister, that's all interesting and everything but I'm in a hurry here. Would you just sell me the condoms? How much do they cost?"

The old man paused and took a few seconds to wave to the group of guys. It seemed like they were familiar with each other because they waved back. Finally returning his attention back to me, he again presented me with his tooth less smile.

"But of course little lady! All you had to do was say the word. Now which kind and size would you like?"

"Uh…Size? Kind?"

I stared up at the many boxes the man was currently pointing to. I had no idea what type or size condom I needed to get. Heck, I didn't even know there were that many brands. Having never bought them myself, I really did not know where to start.

"Um, well I'm not exactly sure. Whichever one is the good one?"

"Well these are all good ones, but I can't say I'm too sure myself. I ain't used one of these in forever since my wife passed away. Do ya at least know what size you're looking for?"

Images of Darien's er…assets came flooding into my mind. My face flushed a bright red at the thoughts, recollections of the things that I had done to his member running through my mind. How did one measure sizes? Darien had seemed extremely blessed in that area of his anatomy from what I could tell, but I really had no basis of comparison. I'd never really compared male sex organ sizes before. Talking in a low whisper, I stared up at the old man again.

"Well I'm not exactly sure about that either, but I'd say one big enough to cover…um, this size?"

Placing my two hands together, I tried to recreate the girth of Darien's manhood as I had held it. I was almost beet red at this point, but I was too close to call it quits.

The old man lifted his glasses and leaned closer to my eyes, his eyes widening as he got a close up view.

"Wow. Are you sure? That's quite the tool ya suggesting right there."

The heat on my face was almost unbearable at this point, and I quickly dropped my hands.

"Yes, yes. Now pleeeeeease, is that like a large or something? I've really got to get going."

"Well I can't be too sure myself on that either, but maybe these youngsters can help."

Before I fully understood what was going on, the old man had signaled the five young men to the counter. I stood completely mortified as they approached us and stood right next to me.

"Hey Mr. G! What's going with you on this cold night? Oh, excuse me. I didn't see you there beautiful. How are you doing?"

I slightly turned my head to face the tall red head, trying my best to keep my face concealed as I responded to his greeting.

"I'm fine thank you."

Quickly responding to his comment, I turned back to face the old man to inform him that I had changed my mind. With the group of guys standing near me this situation was getting out of control. I'd just get them another time. However, his voice broke my thoughts before I had the opportunity to announce my departure.

"Boy, do you guys have the best timing. This little lady here has been trying to decide which one of these here condoms she wants to buy, but she ain't sure about the type and size. Maybe you boys can help her out?"

As I felt the blood rushing to my face for the millionth time that night, I concluded that God was indeed punishing me. I hastily tried to pull myself together and prevent the situation from getting any more embarrassing than it already was.

"Oh that really isn't necessary. As a matter of fact I changed my mind. I'll jus get them another time. You guys—"

"Oh that's ok. We'll be happy to help out such a lovely lady as yourself. Won't we fellas?"

The remaining four guys nodded their heads in agreement, the smiles on their faces making me even more uncomfortable. I assumed that the red head, whom had interrupted me, was the ring leader.

What in the world had I done to deserve this?

The next thing I knew, the store keeper had the various brands of condoms lined on the counter, and the guys started a debate amongst themselves on the best brand. I was completely mortified as they discussed the durability and 'real feel' of the brands, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the ring leader turned and spoke to me.

"Do you know the size you're looking for?"

I shook my head, too embarrassed to use my voice as all the guys stared at me, awaiting my response. The store keeper made my night even better with his next actions.

"Well she said earlier he's bout this size right here."

A very audible _thud_ sounded through the store as I fell back to the floor. A brief image of the store keeper trying to imitate the size I had showed him earlier using his own hands filled my terrified mind. The guys all released whistles of awe and disbelief.

Using the counter to assist me in pulling my body back upright, I was met with five stunned faces.

"Whoa. That's pretty unbelievable there. Are you sure?"

His voice was laced with extreme skepticism, but before I could answer, one of the black members of the group stepped forward, a cocky smile on his face.

"Well I don't know Rocky. It's very much believable to me. Welcome to my world."

The other guys rolled their eyes.

Turning to face me, he presented me with a smile and wink.

"He's black, isn't he?"

I again felt myself staggering to a fall as a wave of embarrassment again struck my body, but this time the boys held me up.

"Hey, maybe you should head home. If you keep staggering like this you might hurt yourself."

I nodded in agreement, trying to stabilize my body and bolt out the door, but the guys seemed to want some closure to my problem.

"Based on our assessment, we recommend that you go with the magnum. Extra large seems about right based on our observation. Its got a pretty good feel, and the size should be good based on your description."

I watched in a semi delusional state as the store keeper selected the brand and type that they had selected and placed it in front of me. A quick glance revealed a price tag of $3.99. Retrieving a five dollar bill from my pocket I quickly threw it onto the counter, grabbed the box and made a fleeting dash to the door, muttering a quick thank you as I ran. If I stayed in that store a second longer I would surely die of embarrassment.

When I was safely seated in my car, panting from the sprint I had taken to get there, I stared down at the box in my hand; so much trouble for one tiny box.

I had decided yesterday that I would just get some condoms as a precaution. At the rate Darien and I were moving and the way that we both felt about each other, I couldn't help but feel like something might happen soon. I was afraid of the magnetic connection we seemed to have with each other and where it may lead, but another part of me was secretly anticipating taking things further with him. I definitely wasn't planning anything, but just to be on the safe side I decided to purchase some protection; especially since I wasn't on the pill. I had no idea that a simple trip to purchase a few condoms would have ended up being quite the interesting adventure though. Sighing as I turned on the car, I started the trip back through the rainy streets and towards my room. At least I had gotten what I came for, so the night was not a complete waste. Man, the things we do when we're in love.

The following day I found myself running through the rain once again as I made a dash to the gym doors. After I was safely inside, I closed off my umbrella and headed towards the locker room. It was a rainy Tuesday evening, much like it had been for the last two days. According to the weather report there were two tropical storms heading to our area, and we were to expect the rain to cease for a few days starting on Wednesday, but resume on the weekend. The storms weren't a major concern despite the huge quantity of rain that they brought to the island, but I hated extended rainy weather. At least the weren't hurricanes. Ah, the joys of Caribbean life.

Shaking off my thoughts I headed to the locker room to change. I hadn't seen Darien the day before. I had decided to skip practice to stay home and work on some of my homework assignments. Having gone sailing with him for the entire weekend I hadn't gotten any work done, and the semester would be over in about three weeks. I needed to stay on top of my work and the 3.5 GPA required to maintain my scholarship. Knowing how crucial practice was for the team at this time I was apprehensive to inform him of my decision, but his reaction was totally unexpected as he told me that my education should always come first. He was very understanding and had kept his distance the entire day, allowing me the time to finish off my work. How anyone could not love such a guy, I wondered.

Upon entering the locker room, I noticed that my teammates were all there. Everyone was psyched about our next two games. If we won, we would be travel off island to the championship game the following weekend. The last time our team won a championship title in girls' varsity basketball was about a decade ago, so this was big news. Apparently, the team kept getting close every year, but just couldn't make that final cross to the finish. The media had been closely following our success, printing numerous articles questioning if this would be the year at long last. I had even been featured in one such article, my addition to the team being praised as the possible key to our success this year. The praise was flattering, but I didn't feel that way. The team as a whole had worked hard this season, and we would win the league championship from everyone's contribution.

Hearing my entrance, my teammates turned to me, greeting me with cheers and high fives. Beryl gave me a knowing wink that I pointedly ignored. The atmosphere in the room was electric. I was overridden with emotion as I laughed with the 11 girls that had also become some of my close friends over the course of the year. I couldn't wait for our games in the next few days. This **would** be our year.

After we were all dressed we headed onto the court. We all froze as we took in the sight of Darien and Jason occupied in a little one on one game. Standing at the sidelines the girls started to whistle, the sight of a shirtless Jason and Darien in his wife beater and shorts causing quite the stir. I took note of the sweat running down Darien's exposed chest and arms, his muscles tensed and his eyes focused as he attempted to score a shot against Jason.

My hands had run down those toned muscled and then some, I thought with a satisfied smirk as I watched my teammates ogling at the guys.

I had to admit that Jason's defense was pretty good, and he kept up with every move that Darien was trying to make. He didn't look that bad physically either. I took note of the six pack and chest muscles that he had on display, feeling a sense of pride at the fact that although he had quite the body, Darien's own screamed of male dominance in comparison. For a quick second Jason took his eye of Darien and turned to me, presenting me with a quick wink that completely caught me off guard. It took us all by surprise (apparently including Jason), when Darien took advantage of his distraction and shoved him onto the floor as he drove up to dunk the ball.

A resounding '**oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh**' echoed through the gym as Darien finished his dunk and let go off the rim.

The girls and I all laughed at Jason's expense, his face a bright crimson as he sat on the floor. Looking at the innocent smile on Darien's face I wondered if he had spitefully knocked Jason to the floor, but I shook off the thought. Darien just wasn't that type of guy. I watched in a state of amusement as Jason glared up a Darien, a look of pure anger of his face. Like most of the other girls I just laughed it off as a result of his injured ego. There was no need t be a sore loser. It was just a game among friends after all.

Darien hoisted Jason to his feet and gave him a good 'ol pat on the back as he joined in the laughter. A smile slowly made its way to Jason's face, and the guys shook hands. Afterwards they walked towards the group.

We all congratulated Darien on his spectacular dunk, but I knew his eyes were focused on me the entire time. He laughed idly among the girls, but I literally felt the heat from his gaze, causing my legs to shift uncomfortably beneath me. Some of the girls headed over to Jason as well. Since our mishap in Jamaica his popularity with the team had slowly improved. I tried my best to avoid looking at Darien as well, afraid that the need in our eyes would give us away. We hadn't seen each other for a whole two days, and I knew that one touch, one look, would be all it took to take us over the edge. So engrossed in trying not to look at each other and at everywhere else, we missed the eyes that carefully observed our behavior, the seeds of suspicion continuing their growth.

Darien eventually broke up the tirade within the group and instructed us to start heading onto the court. Practice that night was to be pretty light, and we were just to review our plays for our game the following day. As I did my final stretches and started my jog to the court, Jason intercepted me.

"Hey Serena! So are you girls ready for the game tomorrow?"

"Oh Yeah. We're all really looking forward to it. It should be a good game."

I absentmindedly turned to the court, observing my teammates beginning their lay ups. As my eyes drifted to the left, I made eye contact with Darien, and he did not seem at all pleased at the conversation I was having at the sideline.

"Um look Jason, we'll talk later. I'm about to start practice and I don't wanna hold up the team."

Jason nodded in understanding, but I couldn't stop my frown as he began speaking again.

"Ok cool. I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me again sometime this week. I really enjoyed our last one. It was fun catching up and everything; if you're interested."

I blinked at Jason, wondering if agreeing to have lunch with him the past week was a bad idea. I didn't need him having any illusions about anything rekindling between us; EVER. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings either. He had been helpful and provided me with information that erased my skepticisms about Darien. Darien was now intently staring at me, and I realized that I really needed to head onto the court.

"Um no. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be really busy this week… and all the weeks after that.! With the semester coming to an end in the next month and the season ending and everything I'm just super preoccupied. Sorry, but I'm just booked."

Jason actually seemed really disappointed for a few seconds and I felt a little pang of guilt, but I quickly blew it off.

"Oh ok. That's understandable. Well good luck with practice and the game. If you change your mind or anything let me know."

I nodded at Jason, but I was already making my way onto the court. With a quick wave I joined my teammates. I felt Darien's stare boring into the back of my head, but I just ignored it.

Practice that night ended on a positive note, and Darien released us with instructions to get a good night's rest for our game tomorrow. When all of my teammates had headed back to the locker room, I approached him on the court while he was stacking up the balls.

"Hey Coach."

Darien turned to me, his charismatic smile instantly on his face.

"Hey Rook. What's up?"

We shared a knowing smile at our public display, amused at our impersonal demeanors when people were near. That joke just never seemed to get old.

"Nothing much. Practice is over and I'm here trying to figure out what I'm going to do for the night. So far the options are more homework and sleep, but those aren't too intriguing. I was just wondering if you were planning to do anything more…..**exciting**."

Darien eyes immediately darkened, and it seemed like the very air around us became heavy beneath the weight of our gaze.

"Hmm well I didn't have anything in particularly planned, but I was hoping I would at least get to talk with you tonight. Two days is way too long Sere. Did you get all your work done?"

I nodded, my body set a flamed by the hunger I saw present in Darien's eyes.

"Ye-yeah, I did. Thanks so much for understanding."

There was an awkward pause as we starred at each other, and I quickly averted my gaze to the floor. I knew that Darien was trying his best to keep his distance and hands to himself due to our current location, and I didn't trust myself either at the moment. I needed to feel him or do something to change the path we were about to head down. Otherwise, this night could end on a **really** bad note.

" Soooo I'm going to head up to my room and shower. I guess I'll call you after I'm done?"

Darien nodded, his eyes raking over my entire frame. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was undressing me with his eyes, and it was having quite the arousing effect on me. Traveling back up to my face, he gave me a smile, but it did nothing to extinguish the fire I saw in his blue orbs.

"Ok, you do that. I should be done with my pre-game preparations by then. I'll be awaiting your call Ms. Charles."

I spared Darien a final glance before quickly nodding my head and practically sprinting to the locker room. I could feel his gaze at my back as I exited. Being around that man was dangerous.

After I had showered and was comfortably dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank, I phoned Darien. I caught him just as he was entering his car to head home. We spoke throughout his ride about our last two days and our anticipation of the game the following day. When Darien arrived at home we had a brief debate about my coming over to visit, but in the end Darien concluded that it would be best if I stayed home to rest. I laughed as he almost painfully fought with himself to tell me this statement. He had concluded that it was in my best interest to stay and get some sleep that evening, because there wouldn't 'be much sleeping if I came over.' I was disappointed in his decision, but I understood he was trying to be responsible. We agreed to have lunch the following day at a publicrestaurant and bid each other a very reluctant good night.

Around 12:30 the next day, I met Darien at the restaurant he had chosen. We had both driven our separate cars from our respective jobs. Darien was as usual, impeccably dressed in a grey pin striped business suit. I had changed from my scrubs into a comfortable knee length spaghetti strap sun dress and had left my hair flowing down my back. I was agitated as I observed many of the women in the restaurant eyeing him down, but I cast my anger aside. I could only imagine he felt the same as I rolled my eyes at the men ogling at me. He had gotten us a secluded sit in the corner that provided a comfortable view of the ocean, but there were still a few eyes glancing at us. With the rain gone for a few days the ocean was at a peaceful calm, but the people around us were just ruining my mood. Couldn't he have picked a less crowded restaurant?

"Darien, is this place usually this packed? "

Eyeing the lunch time crowd, Darien nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Well yeah. I chose this particular restaurant because its food is one of he best on the island. You're not going to find another restaurant that can spruce up local dishes like this one. Unfortunately, many people share my sentiment, but I wanted you to have an enjoyable meal before our game tonight. Is the crowd bothering you? We could leave if you like."

Shaking my head, I presented him with a warm smile of my own.

"No, its ok. Leaving would entail finding somewhere else, thus taking up time that we could be spending here together. I want as much time with you today as I can get. I've missed you these last couple days Dare."

Darien removed the sunglasses he had been wearing and gently touched my hand across the table.

"I've missed you something fierce too baby. It was **REALLY** hard denying you last night, but you needed your rest, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to let you sleep."

My eyes flew to the floor at Darien's words, the bright blush staining my cheeks revealing the effect they had on me. I felt my body heating up as I wondered what he had had in mind instead.

Darien gently caressed my hand, and I chanced gazing up at him. The want that I saw in his eyes caused my breath to hitch in my throat, my own want breaking free of the restraint I had tried to place on it. Suddenly, the restaurant, all its occupants, and everything else in our surroundings ceased to exist. As Darien and I held each other's stare, something in the atmosphere shifted. I stared almost hypnotized at the man that sat before me, the man that I now knew I was madly in love with. I barely recognize the ragged whisper that escaped my mouth as I spoke.

"What did you have in mind last night Darien?"

Darien's eyes darkened at my words, and as if in a trance himself, pulled closer to the table. I almost flew off my seat as I felt a slightly calloused hand on my leg beneath the covered table. As Darien's hand gently caressed its way up my leg he spoke. I was having trouble trying to breathe as the hairs on my body rose to attention, a familiar sensation forming in my stomach.

"I was imagining just ravaging your mouth against my door as soon as I opened it for you, then taking you into the house and making you scream my name in pleasure all night like you did last weekend."

My blush thickened at Darien's words, and I gently shifted my legs against his hand beneath the table. Imaging the scenario had had presented only added to my excitement at the moment, and I gazed at him through hooded lids as he stared me down. I almost moaned as Darien's hand reach the edge of my dress and pushed it aside, the slightly calloused feel of his hand sliding up my smooth thighs causing me to shudder in need. Of their own free accord my legs parted, giving Darien more access to do as he pleased.

And he took the open invitation with wide arms.

My breathing labored at this point, I momentarily closed my eyes as Darien's hand drifted up my thighs to my center. My eyes flew open and I buckled against his touch as I felt his fingers grazing against my already wet underwear. I opened my eyes and stared up at Darien, his arousal evident on his face. He was starring at me like I was the main dish of our lunch date, his demeanor tense. I knew he was trying really hard to control himself, but he was driving me insane.

"Darien, yo-you need to stop this. I'm going crazy over here. What if someone notices what we're doing? What if-Oh-Oh dear lord."

In a ragged whisper I abandoned what I was about to say as Darien's fingers gently pushed my underwear aside. Grabbing onto the long white table cloth I heavily bit down on my lips in an effort to remain quiet. Darien's gaze was intensely set on me as he brushed his thumb across my clit in one smooth swipe.

I could do nothing to fight the soft moan that escaped my lips at that point. I practically lost it as I felt Darien's finger gently slide into my wet floats. Leaning back in my seat I gripped onto the edges of my chair and sat erect, trying my best not to give us away. Thanking the lord above that we were at least away from everyone else, I opened my legs even further. I couldn't help myself. Denying that I wanted what he was willingly giving would be lying to myself, and I was too lost in the feelings of it all to care. I needed him somewhere deep within me that even I wasn't sure of, but I would give him what he wanted; what we both obviously wanted. Darien took the opportunity and pushed his finger into my dripping core to his knuckle.

Instinctively I pushed my body down against the invaded digit, trying my best not to start my own rhythm to match the one Darien's finger had ensued. Darien's finger mercilessly assaulted my wet core, causing me to squirm in my seat. When I thought it couldn't get any worse his thumb found its way back to my clit, brushing against it in a rhythm that matched the finger buried within me. I thought I was surely about to loose my mind. I was hot all over, sweat glistening at my brow, as I felt myself rising to the familiar euphoric height. I couldn't take it, couldn't take the intensity of it all, I felt myself heading to the edge-"Sorry I took so long."

We both straightened in our seats as the waitress started to place our meals before us. How hadn't we noticed her arrival? I struggled to keep my embarrassment from my face, but I was even more mortified as I realized that Darien had not removed his finger from my core. Evidently, he had no intentions of stopping either, because he still maintained an agonizingly slow rhythm within my folds. It took all my might to stay upright and smiling at the young waitress as I felt his finger begin its rhythm once again. I stuck one of my hands beneath the table and latched onto his assaulting arm in an effort to stop him, but Darien would not cease his movements. Quickly turning my gaze to him, I observed him with his free hand under his chin as he stared at me, a very focused look on his face. He suddenly winked at me causing my blood to boil, but I could do nothing to fight the sensations his fingers were stirring. Damn him to hell! What was he trying to do to me?

I reminded myself to breathe. With the waitress present I was trying to remain as still as possible, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as I felt his pace quicken. The damn waitress was taking her sweet time placing our food on the table while idly chatting away, but neither of us was listening. We were oblivious to anything but each other, and it seemed like she finally caught onto the fact.

"Are you guys like on your honeymoon here?"

I forced myself to take a deep breathe and looked up at her.

"Wh-what?"

She gave me a warm smile and absentmindedly twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Yeah. You guys are like the cutest couple ever! I've just got a sixth sense about this sort of thing, and the atmosphere around you guys right now is electric. It's like you guys are so into each other I can practically see your connection. This place is absolutely beautiful for a honeymoon spot tough. I just moved here myself a few weeks ago."

I blinked at the waitress, wondering what in the world she was still doing at our table. Darien's finger were still maintaining there torturously slow movement within me, and I absentmindedly wondered if the waitress had any idea what was going on beneath our table. Was our connection that visible to everyone else around us? Darien's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Unfortunately I'm not that fortunate of a man. This beautiful young lady is just a friend of mine."

"Oh really? Well you guys should definitely consider taking that next step. I bet it would be a timeless love."

I rolled my eyes at the stars evident in the waitress's eyes from Darien's words, turning my attention to him. Biting on my lip to prevent the release of another moan as he again brushed my clit, I gave him the most pleading look I could muster at the moment; she needed to get away from us. Now.

Seeming to sense my impatience he took matters into his own hands. Well hand, since his other hand was rather…occupied at the moment.

"Thank you, we'll see. We'll be sure to let you know if we need anything else. Everything looks great."

Finally taking the hint she waved us goodbye as she headed to another able, and I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

Darien gave me a mischievous smile before he pulled even closer to our table. With the waitress gone, he resumed his menstruations with full force, and I continued to struggle in my attempt to appear normal. The effort had caused beads of perspiration to collect at my brow, and I buckled over as Darien inserted a second digit into my core.

_Breathe Serena, breathe._

The bolts of pleasure coursing through my body increased, and I released another low moan as Darien's fingers made direct contact with what must have been my G spot. Involuntarily my legs spread even wider, my excitement growing as Darien repeatedly inserted his fingers into my womanhood and my most sensitive spot.

I grabbed down on the tablecloth, keeping my head low and hidden. I didn't trust myself to look at Darien or around the restaurant at that instant, and I started my own movements against his hands as the pleasure grew. At that moment nothing else seemed to logically matter except the peak that I was about to reach. And I was soooooooo close.

When I thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse Darien utilized his thumb to once again rub against my erected clit, and that was the breaking point for me.

I toppled over our table, my eyes tightly closed as my body shook with the force of my orgasm. The electric shocks traveled from my core, down to my toes and throughout my whole body. My breathing labored, I pulled at the table cloth, fighting with all my might to remain as quiet and still as possible. My walls continued to clench around Darien's fingers, and I wondered in a half delusional state when the pleasure would end, but I didn't want it to. The intensity of my climax caught me completely off guard.

When I finally stopped shaking and returned to earth, I slowly sat up in my chair. Darien had a smug look plastered on his handsome face that had me wanting to smack the living daylights out of him. I bit into my lip as I felt him gently remove his fingers from within me.

I nearly fainted as Darien proceeded to lick the withdrawn fingers, a wicked smile on his face after he had done so. Suddenly I was hot all over again. This could not be good for my health.

Darien released a hearty laugh and wiped his hands in his napkin. When I had finally regained my composure I quickly fixed my clothing and sat up in my chair. Darien was still looking at me like I was the curried chicken and rice on my plate, but I fought to get pass that.

"Are you absolutely nuts? Why in the world would you do that in our current location? What if someone saw us? What if they-"

"Well you didn't seem to mind about five minutes ago my dear. Actually you seemed positively radiant from it all, if I do say so myself."

I glared at the smirk plastered on Darien's face. Damn the man! He knew the effect that he had on my body and had completely taken advantage of the fact!

"You are insane Darien Shields. Absolutely nuts! It doesn't matter if I liked it or not. The point is, you shouldn't have started that. You're impossible!"

"Well I didn't see you making too much of an effort to stop me Baby. As a matter of fact, I think this is probably one of the fiercest orgasms I've seen you experienced since we started being intimate. Tell me, do you have a thing for committing dirty acts right beneath the nose of the public eye?"

The blood immediately rushing to my face left me in a slightly faint state. I quickly grabbed onto my glass of passion fruit juice, bringing it to my mouth. I was afraid about the route that this conversation was taking, and Darien seemed to have the upper hand. What if he was right? What if I did get off on doing intimate acts in public? What if I was some kind of freak? Sweet Jesus, what was this man doing to me?

I decided that I'd deal with him when we were in a more private location. He hadn't heard the last of me for this little stunt. Of all the crazy things to do!; and my reaction to it all as well! I was thanking the lord above that at least no one we personally knew seemed to be at the restaurant when a familiar voice nearly had me choking on my drink.

"Serena? Dare? What are you guys doing there?"

My heart fell to the bottom of my feet. Please God, no, not him; anyone but him.

I slowly glanced up to find none other than Jason standing a few feet from Darien. What was it with my horrible luck this week?

Darien turned to look up to Jason as well, a smooth smile on his face. I watched in complete horror as Darien proceeded to perform the special guy handshake that he usually did with Jason, using the same right hand whose fingers had just recently been buried within me.

This time, I _did_ choke on my drink.

Coughing up the liquid that had gone down the wrong pipe from the sight, Darien and Jason turned their worried eyes toward me.

"Hey, are you alright Serena?"

Laying my drink up on the table, I raised my hands to assure them the guys that I was ok.

"I'm ok Jason. My drink seemed to have gone down the wrong pipe there for some reason."

The raspy voice that emerged from my lips did not sound like me. I stared at Darien, taking note of the smirk he was miserably failing at trying to hide. The bastard! He knew exactly why I was choking! Ignoring Darien, I focused my attention back to Jason. He seemed to be scrutinizing me quite closely, and I managed to plaster a small smile on my face.

"So what **are **you guys doing here?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. How could I logically explain having lunch with Darien when I had just turned him down with the excuse of being busy just the night before? What could I possibly say? Darien seemed to realize my distress and answered for me. Taking a final gulp from the wine he had been drinking he turned to answer Jason.

"I asked her to have lunch with me earlier today. I needed to have a conversation about my expectations of her on the court tonight. She has to really step up her game if we're to clench this championship. I wanted to ensure that she fully understood her role in it all."

"Oh, I see."

Jason nodded his head and again turned to face me. I said a silent prayer of thanks for Darien's smooth lying ability.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it then. I just came here to have lunch with a few of my friends. We just love the food here. We're all the way in the other room though. I spotted you guys coming from the restroom. Anyhow, I guess I'll see you guys at the game tonight."

I gave a slight nod at Jason. He stared at me for a second, as if he would say something else but changed his mind. As he walked away from the table he looked back at us one final time, and I actually felt a little bad about lying to him the previous night.

Darien did not share my sentiment and laughed at the whole affair. He announced that he was heading to the bathroom to wash his _dirty hands _and I looked away as a blush formed on my cheeks. Darien's laughter accompanied him as he walked away.

The remainder of lunch was quite enjoyable, and the food truly did live up to the hype.

After we were done Darien and I said our reluctant goodbye in the parking lot. I wanted to kiss him something terrible, and I could tell he wanted to do so as well, but we couldn't risk it in the busy parking lot. We headed back to our jobs with promises to see each other later that night at the game.

At exactly 6 o'clock that evening I walked into our gym. Three hours later, we were one game closer to a championship title. The win was truly a team effort, and my teammates wanted to celebrate. Seeing that I had a chemistry exam the following afternoon I opted to skip out on the celebration. I needed to head to the library and put in some serious study time. They disappointedly let me leave, and informing Darien of my decision was even harder. After our lunch date I knew he was dying to get his hands on me, but I had plans for him as well. That would all have to wait though. We both understood the importance of my classes.

The following afternoon I confidently took my chemistry exam after pulling quite the all-nighter. I had decided to skip out on work and had also spent a portion of the morning studying. After the exam was over I headed to my room and fell into a deep sleep until it was time for practice that evening.

With one final game between us and the championship, practice that night was as exciting as ever. Since our game was scheduled for the next day and we had just played the night before, Darien did not want to tire us out. Practice was really light, and we mainly discussed game tactics and reviewed the plays. Afterwards he sent us home with instructions to get lots of rest. We spoke for a few moments, but he practically ushered me out the gym with instructions to shower and go right to bed. He understood that I had had quite the day and needed to fully recuperate. I was disappointed, but I couldn't help but love the man even more.

Friday evening rolled around in the blink of an eye, and we stood face to face with our opponent team for what we hoped would be our final match before the championship. The game proved to be quite vicious and resulted in several of our players getting fouled out, but we struggled on. As the fourth quarter rolled around our stamina became our biggest asset and we out-ran the less fit team. When the final buzzer sounded announcing the end of the game, our fans roared to life at our 6 point victory. The euphoric feeling of a hard earned victory had us all jumping on each other and into a huge heap on the court floor. There were flashes going off every second and cameras all in our faces. We would be heading to the Cayman Islands for our championship game against the five year reigning champions of the Inter- Caribbean league the following weekend. We had just made history, but there was more to do yet.

Darien gave a heartfelt post- victory talk that had us all cooing at him. I could tell that our victory had him quite shaken up, and I longed to wrap my arms around him. He was so proud of everything we had done for the year, but he urged us to remain humble. We had a lot of work to do if we were to dethrone the reigning champs. After his talk he left our locker room, our eyes locked as he exited. My teammates decided that we were heading to the club to celebrate. I wanted to go, but I also wanted to spend some time with Darien. We hadn't spent any time with each other in private for the entire week and I missed our openness when we were alone. I phoned him to inform him that I had decided to ditch my teammates and spend the remainder of my Friday evening with him, but he insisted that I go out and enjoy myself with the team. However, he did make me promise to be his for most of the following Saturday. I happily agreed and told him it was a date. After we hung up the phone I called my own friends, asking them to join us at the club. We hadn't gone out in quite a while, and it would be fun to be out together.

Later that night we all walked into the club dressed to impress. I had to admit that the night turned out to be quite fun, and we danced the time away. They guy's team were also present having also won their game that evening, and we all had a blast together. At one point Jason approached me with a congratulatory hug that I skeptically accepted, but I turned down his offer to dance. The last time we had danced in a club together had been quite the sensual experience, and I did not want to share that with him again. I was getting tired of turning down all his offers. When would he get the point that nothing had changed and I still wasn't really interested?

We made it back to our rooms around 5 o'clock that morning and I tiredly dragged myself into bed, a sleepy smile on my face. I would be spending some one on one time with Darien today, and I couldn't wait.

The rumbling sound of thunder roused me out of my bed around 2'oclock Saturday afternoon. I looked out my bedroom window, taking note of the overcast sky that promised the predicted rain later that day. There was a slight breeze blowing, but it didn't seem like anything major. It didn't matter though. Nothing was going to ruin my day with Darien. An hour and a half later I left my room freshly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank and headed towards the Shields estate. I did a quick double take in my back pack to make sure that my hard earned condoms were still there; just in case.

Thirty minutes later I was ringing the familiar doorbell.

The door flew open, revealing an elderly woman dressed in a maid's uniformed. I stared at her, having never seen her at the house before.

"Um hello. Good afternoon. I'm looking for Mr. Shields. Is he at home by any chance?"

The woman presented me with a warm smile and seemed like she was about to answer me when the door suddenly flew open even wider, revealing a grinning Darien.

"Serena, this is our housekeeper Mrs. Barnes. She's been with us since forever and comes in to tidy up on the weekends. This house would be quite the mess without her. Mrs. Barnes, this is Serena. She's one of my star basketball players."

Mrs. Barnes extended her hand to me and I accepted her gentle handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady"

"Oh no ma'am, the pleasure is all mines."

Mrs. Barnes regarded me for a moment and then smiled at me. She then bent to pick up a bag that I had failed to realize was at her feet.

"Ok Darien. So everything is set for this coming week. You better keep all that mud from this rainy weather off the carpets I just vacuumed or I'll have your hide next weekend."

Darien raised his hands innocently and released a short laugh.

"Yes ma'am! I will try my best to keep the carpets clean. Now you head home and enjoy the rest of this cozy rainy weather. Have a pleasant week and see you next weekend. Give Mr. Barnes my regards."

"Oh I will dear. It was nice meeting you Serena. See you next week Darien."

With those words she headed off onto the front porch and to the parking area. We looked on at her departing form until she was out of site, and I finally turned to face Darien. In a flash he had pulled me into the house and had my body pinned against the closed door. Bringing his face a few inches from mine, his hands slipped into my hair.

"Excuse my haste, but I've been dying to do this all week."

Darien's lips suddenly came crushing onto mine in a kiss that was anything but gentle. I moaned as his tongue roughly invaded my mouth, not bothering to ask for permission.

Wrapping my own arms around his neck I drew him in further, my own tongue brushing against his in a manner that very much matched his aggressive disposition at the moment.

Our mouths brushed, retreated, and immediately found each other again. Hands roamed and grabbed, caressed and claimed. Darien's urgency had my body tingling everywhere he touched, his lips and tongue doing wondrous things to my mouth that left my knees buckling beneath me. The angle of the kiss was continuously changing, Darien and I seemingly in a battle to devour each other whole.

I gasped into his mouth as my legs were suddenly lifted off the ground and instinctively wrapped them around his waist. We both groaned as our centers made first contact with each other, our kiss never ending. Darien pressed his hardened length further against my body, causing me to arch my back and dig my nails into his shoulder for support. I could feel our hearts pounding against each other due to our close contact.

He suddenly pulled away from our kiss, giving us both the opportunity to take the much needed breath that we had ignored until that point. A split second later he was placing rough kisses along my face, trailing down along my jawbone and down to my sensitive neck. Amidst his kisses Darien started to speak, and I struggled to understand what he was trying to say.

"You've -*kiss*- had me-*kiss*- so fucking-*kiss*- frustrated this week. God, -*kiss*- I've missed you so much woman -*kiss*-.

Darien halted in his kisses and lowered his forehead to mine. Above our ragged breathing I stared into his eyes.

"What have you done to me Serena Charles?"

The honest despair that I saw in Daren eyes shook me to my very core, and I gently brought my hand to cup his cheek.

"I don't know Darien, but I can assure you it's a mutual feeling. I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you this week."

Darien gently cupped my face, his body leaning in closer to mine.

"Oh baby, you have no idea."

His lips again found their way to mines, but this time the kiss was gentle. The yearning and emotion that I felt from that kiss left me even more rattled than our previous one, and I released a contented sigh when we finally broke the kiss. Darien gave my nose a final peck before finally releasing my legs and leading me into the house. Throwing my bag onto one of the living room sofas he ushered me towards the kitchen. I was greeted by the scent of something absolutely delicious, which reminded me that I had neglected to eat before I left.

"I've got quite the evening planned out for us, but I need a little bit more time for the dinner I've been preparing for the last hour to be complete. Everything is just about set, but the roast needs to stay in the oven for at least another 40 minutes. Now, I want nothing more than to lock you up in this house and just show you how much I've missed you this week, but we'll be doing enough of that later; I promise you that. But for right now, I just want to spend some time enjoying your company."

Darien turned me so that we were face to face and gently kissed my lips again. I was disappointed when he pulled away, but it was just hard to stay upset with the man for a second.

"If you don't mind, I was thinking we could take a walk across the grounds and talk until the meal is prepared. The stove will turn off automatically when the timer goes off, so we have nothing to worry about. I've missed you so much Serena. And I don't just mean the physical part. I mean don't get me wrong, I've REALLY missed that part, but I've missed a lot of other things as well. Like your witty comebacks, the silly things you say and do that crack me up, our open and carefree attitude around each other and so much more. The list could go on forever. So what do you say? Will you grant me the pleasure of accompanying me on this walk?"

I stared down at Darien's outstretched hand, a smile plastered on my face from his honest words. Grabbing onto his hand without a second thought, I gently brought it to my lips.

"I'd love to walk with you Darien, but shouldn't we be concerned about the weather?"

Darien kissed my own hand and started to lead me towards the front door.

"No, I don't think it should be a problem. It's pretty overcast, but it's not supposed to rain until later this evening. We'll be back long before that."

I nodded, and he led us through the door and onto the plush green grass of his front yard.

Taking in the rolling downhill landscape I released a soft sigh in appreciation at the site. The property extended as far as my eyes could see, freshly cut green grass covering the land as it gently sloped downhill and eventually ended at the sea. The rose bushes along the edges provided the air with a sweet comforting fragrance, and I greedily took in their wonderful smell. With the sun making its way down for the night behind the glooming rain clouds, the sky displayed a unique array of colors, the bright oranges and purples of the setting sun providing the picturesque background against the dark clouds. The wind gently blew across the land, causing the leaves of the few scattered fruit trees to quiver in its wake. I unconsciously wrapped my own arms around my body, trying to fight of the cold that I felt creeping in.

A pair of strong arms suddenly covered my own, pulling me back against a warm and hard body that I was now very familiar with. Darien slowly leaned in and kissed the side of my neck, his hands gently sliding up and down my arms in an effort to keep me warm. I closed my eyes as my body shivered from the contact, pushing back even further into the warmth his body was providing. His warm lips crept up my neck leaving lingering kisses in their wake, and I sighed as he started to whisper in my ear.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I opened my eyes, taking another lingering glance at the exquisite view.

"Yes, it truly is. Somehow this rainy weather actually makes it more…comforting."

Darien's hands gently moved to my waist and he pulled me back against his body.

"I've always thought so too. There's just something magical about rainy weather. I'm happy we share that sentiment."

I nodded, and he began to walk forward, grasping my hand within his. We started a leisure walk across the property and down the hill towards the harbor. We held hands the entire time, sharing stories from the week that we had missed out on sharing with one another. I recalled my evening celebration at the club with the team, neglecting to include Jason's dance request. Darien recited a funny story about another one of his secretary's futile attempts to get him to notice her, and we shared a laugh at her expense.

When we started to discuss our lunch date that week I reprimanded him for his crazy actions and shaking his _soiled_ hand with Jason, trying my best to keep my facial expression stoic while I spoke. When I was done talking we both seriously stared at each other for a few seconds before erupting into a full fit of laughter. Seemingly neither of us could believe we had done what we did, and it was highly amusing now that it was over. Darien made a joke claiming that Jason should be thankful for that handshake because '_that's the closest he would ever get to touching me down there'_, and I swatted him across the head as my face turned beet red. This only caused him to laugh further, and seeing him so happy placed a smile on my own face.

I took the liberty of confirming my suspicions and asked him if he had deliberately thrown Jason on the ground during their one on one basketball game, but he turned all innocent looking on me and started to whistle while he quickly walked ahead. I released a hearty laugh as I sped up to catch him.

The sun was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon by the time we stood at the top of the downhill slope. Darien insisted that we should try rolling down the hillside, and I apprehensively looked down the winding decline. It seemed safe enough and was covered smoothly by green grass, but I was still hesitant. Darien kept trying to convince me that it was a fun experience not to be missed, but I still wasn't sure. Making up my mind I turned to tell him ok, but I felt myself slowly tipping downward as two large hands made contact with my side. It took one second to realize that I had been pushed, and I quickly snapped my head in the direction of a grinning Darien before I made contact with the ground. The next thing I knew, we were both rolling down the hill, Darien having joined me immediately after. I tried to remain upset, but with the grass tickling my body as we rolled and the thrilling feel of the spins, I found myself laughing along with him. This **was** fun!

We eventually rolled to a stop, and we lay on our backs, laughing out at the experience while we tried to catch our breaths. The sky was slowly succumbing to the darkness above, and I flinched as Darien suddenly rolled on top my body, his lips claiming mines in quite the moving kiss. We breathlessly pulled away a couple minutes later, and he hoisted me to my feet.

We started our uphill climb back towards the house, and I paused mid-step as I saw a flash in the sky, followed by a booming roll of thunder. Darien urged me onward, saying we would make it back to the house in time. Halfway up the hill I feigned exhaustion and was rewarded with a piggy back ride from him. I laughed as he attempted to gallop like a horse, causing my body to bounce up and down on his back. When we were just about near the top of the hill I felt the first raindrop.

Darien gently set me back on the ground, and in the course of that one movement the rain was upon us in full force. I screamed and started to sprint towards the house, Darien hot on my heels. I was under the impression that we were both sprinting to the same goal, but Darien obviously had other ideas. I shrieked as I felt him tackle me to the ground from behind, my body falling onto the soft muddy ground.

In one swift movement I turned my body to stare up at him, my anger showing on my face as I took in the huge grin on his. Oh, so this was how he wanted to play was it? I pushed him off my body and quickly stood. Releasing a battle cry I tackled him to the ground myself, the stunned expression on his face revealing that I had caught him off guard. I smirked as he regained his composure beneath me, but quickly tried to recover when I saw a very devious smile forming on his face. As I scrambled to get off his body and away from him Darien grabbed my leg, effectively causing me to fall right back onto the ground. I angrily turned to him, my clothes completely soiled with mud. He was experiencing quite the laughing fit from my appearance, and I couldn't distinguish whether the water on his cheeks was from the rain or tears of joy.

As an ingenious plan formed in my mind I presented him with a sweet smile of my own. Seductively crawling over to his body, I watched as his expression turned from one of amusement to one of desire. Crawling over and between his parted legs I gently brushed my body against his, the wetness of my tank exposing my hardened nipples to his heated eyes. Darien's eyelids dropped and his hands found their way to my waist, pulling me closer to his body as the rain poured down on my back. I slowly leaned in to his face, our lips slightly parted and barely touching. When I was less than an inch away and could feel the hot breath from his lips, I lifted my hand and dumped the clump of mud I had collected within it right onto his head.

Darien was immediately shaken out of his aroused state and stared up at me in shock. His expression was absolutely exquisite, and I released a hearty laugh before quickly standing and sprinting towards the house. I heard the splashing sound of footsteps to my rear, and I increased my speed, tears of joy escaping my eyes as I ran. I hadn't had this much fun in what seemed like forever!

I headed for the fruit trees in an attempt to loose Darien, and I thought I was in the clear as I rounded around the huge trunk of an aged mango tree. I stopped for what seemed like one second to catch my breath, when I was suddenly grabbed by the waist and found myself pressed against the tree trunk.

Biting down on my lip I stared up at a soaked Darien, his beautiful black bangs plastered to his face. His breathing was ragged from his run, and his hands tightly latched onto my waste while he utilized his body to trap me against the tree. The rain was showering down on us in the form of a light sprinkle due to the protection provided by the tree's leaves. I took a quick glance above us, gasping at the image that the remaining daylight between the spaces of the soaked leaves created. Darien followed my gaze briefly before bringing down my face to his level.

With his right hand grasping my cheek, we made and held eye contact. I'm not sure how long we stood there just staring into each other's eyes, but we were oblivious to the rain gently drizzling down on our bodies. Of their own accord our bodies started to drift towards one another, my lips slightly parting to accept the kiss that I was suddenly warm from anticipating. As Darien pulled my body closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck, never breaking our eye contact. In that moment, with the rain sliding down our faces, the thunder rumbling in the distance, and my back comfortably nestled against the protective tree, the very atmosphere around us changed. Nothing else seemed to exist, and nothing else mattered. I lost myself in the blue depth of Darien's eyes, closing my eyes as our lips made first contact with each other. My body flared to life, the coldness in my bones due to the icy rain chased away as Darien's hands found their way around my body. I opened my mouth, purring as his tongue invaded its depths, brushing our tongues against each other with a fever that had me wanting to take him right there out by the tree.

In the back of my mind I heard a splashing sound and realized that Darien had just dropped some mud he had been storing in his hands.

_Hm, I guess playtime was over_.

Pushing his knee between my legs, his hands skimmed over the front of my wet shirt, grazing my hardened nipples in a move that had me gasping into his mouth. The kiss intensified, our arms wrapping around each other's bodies. Darien grinded his pelvis against mine, bringing our arousals in contact. We both groaned from the heat between us, and I blinked as Darien suddenly pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.

Before I could ask what he was doing we were running through the rain again and back towards the house, our hands clasped together. Running onto the porch I followed Darien's lead and removed my soaked shoes, and we entered the warm house. Not uttering a single word to me, he shut the door behind us and led me upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

Darien hastily walked like a man on a mission towards the bathroom, our hands still locked together. When we entered the bathroom he headed to the huge tub and turned on the faucets. Retrieving some bathing oils from the side he quickly poured some into the hot water, the scent of vanilla and strawberry filling the room. I stood to the side, watching as he gently mixed the water's contents and suddenly turned to face me.

"Come here Serena."

I blinked at Darien, but my legs had already started to move in his direction before my brain had even processed what he had requested of me.

When I was within his grasp he brought one hand to gently lay on my waist, while the other grabbed onto the spaghetti strap of my tank top and gently pulled it off my shoulder. I closed my eyes as his warm lips tenderly replaced the location where the strap had been, tilting my head to lean against his.

Darien repeated the action with the other strap, and I grabbed onto his wet waist for support as the warmth of his kiss traveled down my body.

With the straps removed Darien stepped back and pulled up my top. I raised my hands to accommodate him, sighing as the wet clothing left my body and was replaced by Darien's warm hands. Standing in just my white bra and faded jeans, Darien gently ran his hands over my breasts and down my flat stomach. Our faces were inches apart, our breaths touching in the dimly lit room while he slowly undressed me. I looked down as he got on his knees in front of me, his nimble fingers quickly making work of the button and zipper of my jeans.

Darien grabbed onto my jeans and slowly started to pull them down my legs, his fingers gently caressing my skin as he did so. Stepping out of the wet material I gasped as his lips softly grazed the inner part of my thigh. His hands lightly traveled up from my toes to my hips, his mouth following closely behind. I fisted my hands into Darien's hair for support as my knees buckled from the sensation of his teeth grazing the front of my white underwear. Struggling to breathe, I latched on as his wet mouth continued to kiss my most sacred spot through my underwear, his hands simultaneously traveling over my lower body.

Darien paused and looked up at me, and the intensity I saw in his eyes left me completely breathless. Completely catching me off guard he grabbed my underwear and pulled it of in one smooth move. Urging me to lift my legs, he gently pulled it of and tossed it aside.

I stood nervously in nothing but my white bra, Darien on his knees in front of me. I began to move my legs in an effort to cover myself, but his hands stilled my movement. In a husky whisper, he finally spoke to me.

"Please don't. You're so beautiful. Don't hide from me."

As if in a trance from his words, I felt my legs slowly opening once again. Darien glanced up at me appreciatively before slowly running his hands up and over my exposed rear. I released a low moan as he cupped both cheeks within his hands, but his next action had me practically flying off the bathroom floor. I buckled over as Darien's lips made contact with the fine hair above my womanhood, his tongue shyly sneaking out to brush against my core. Looking down at him, I fought to gather enough air to speak.

" Da-Darien?

Darien looked up at me, and in one smooth move he was standing in front of me once again. I didn't dare move as he gently removed my bra, my arousal so high at this point that even his innocent touches were driving me near insane. With my bra off, I stood in my naked glory in front of Darien. Taking a lingering look at my body, he stepped forward and pulled me into a warm embrace.

Darien groaned as he made contact with my naked body, and I couldn't help but push myself against his hard length through his jeans. Pulling back, he grasped my face within his hands and stared down at me. The want I saw in his eyes was almost frightening, but it only seemed to increase my arousal.

"I need you to understand something Serena. Right at this instant, this very moment in time, I want to fucking devour you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life. I want you so bad that it literally hurts, but we can't start this right now. I have a special night planned out for you, and if we go down this road I guarantee you it's not going to happen. Now, I hadn't planned this part of the evening, but it works out perfectly. I promise you that before this night is said and done, we WILL finish what I started just a few minutes ago. But right now I need you to take that delicious body of yours into this tub and enjoy a warm bath before I loose what control I have and say fuck it to my planned evening. Do you understand me?"

I nodded at Darien, bringing my own hands to his face before I leaned in to kiss him. A few seconds into the heated kiss he reluctantly pulled away, shaking his head in obvious frustration as he led me into the tub.

When I was seated and covered with bubbles to my chest, he kneeled next to the tub and ran his hands through my wet hair.

"When you're done with your bath I've left something for you to change into on the bed in the bedroom. After you're changed and ready, head down to the living room. I'll be waiting for you. Now I gotta get outta here this instant before I do something I regret."

I giggled as Darien rose to his feet and headed out the room. Pausing at the door he gave me one final glance before shaking his head and exiting the bathroom.

One hour later I found myself walking down the winding staircase and into the lavish living room. I felt absolutely beautiful in the strapless white dress that Darien had provided for me, my hair flowing behind me as I walked. After my bath I had entered the bedroom to find a package on the bed. Opening it, I had gasped as I examined the exquisite strapless knee length gown that was within the bag. Further inspection even revealed a matching pair of lacy black underwear. Putting on the underwear, I wondered how Darien had so accurately guessed my size, but quickly forgot the thought as I got into the beautiful dress. The dress snuggly hugged my full breast and slim waist, but it flowed loosely over my legs and to my knees. It was extremely beautiful, and I could only guess from the intricate diamond pattern on the bodice that it must have cost a fortune. A pair of strappy silver heels was also within my package, and I pulled them on. Afterwards I dried and brushed my hair, wishing that my make up bag was present. I decided to just leave my hair flowing down my back and headed towards the stairs, feeling more beautiful than I had in a long time despite my lack of cosmetics.

When I was about halfway down the stairs Darien emerged, dressed in a black silk dress shirt, black tie, and a pair of black slacks. I stood amazed at how handsome he looked, his wet hair combed off his face as he stared at me. Slowly moving my gaze up his body, I near tripped when I saw the expression on his face.

He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world, his lips slightly parted in awe as his eyes roamed over my body. I felt my face warming at the word less praise. I slowly resumed my descent, and Darien walked forward to meet me at the bottom. A fleeing image of Trista descending the very stairs not too long ago crept into my mind, but I immediately crushed the idea. Tonight was about us and I wasn't going to ruin that.

Stepping off the final stair Darien gently grabbed my hands, bringing my fingers to his lips.

"Wow. You look….unbelievable Serena. When I saw this dress I thought it would look perfect on you, but I had no idea it would turn out this gorgeous. It screamed of purity and appeal in one package, and I immediately thought of you. You look amazing baby."

"Thank you; for the dress and everything else."

I blushed as Darien pulled me into his body and gave me a tender kiss on my lips.

Pulling back I gave him a once over.

"You don't look too shabby yourself either. Black definitely suits you."

Darien grinned and popped his collar.

"You think so? I've always thought I was my sexiest in red."

We both laughed at the comment as he reached into his pants pocket.

"I've got something else for you. I had this specially made, and I think you'll appreciate its symbolism."

Darien handed me a long jewelry box, and I reluctantly stared at it before he urged me to open it. Within the case was what appeared to be a pair of diamond stud earrings and a beautiful platinum basketball pendant encrusted with diamonds attached to a simple silver necklace. I gasped at the gift, my hand immediately covering my mouth. Darien grinned down at me expectantly.

"Well? Do you like it? If it wasn't for the sport of basketball we wouldn't have ever met one another, and I want you to forever remember the sport that brought you and happiness into my life that faithful night."

I stared at the pendant in my hand, my tears truly accumulating at Darien's words.

"It's absolutely beautiful, but I can't accept such an expensive gift Darien. This must've cost a small fortune."

Darien grabbed the necklace from within the box and moved to stand behind me. Pushing my hair to the side, he began the task of clasping the chain around my neck, lightly kissing the area when he was finished.

"It's really not too expensive, and I can afford it Serena. Please, I want to do this for you. It will make me very happy if you accept, and even happier every time I see it around your beautiful neck."

I turned around to face him, my hand moving to grasp the little pendant lying against my chest. I looked up at his hopeful face and released a sigh. How could I ever deny him anything?

"Ok, I'll accept it, but you can't continue buying me such expensive gifts. Thank you so much. I love it."

Darien grinned and pulled me into a quick but passionate kiss that left us both wanting more. When we broke apart I put the simple diamond studs into my ears, a smile covering my face as Darien whistled in appreciation at my completed look.

He then led me off the stairs and into the living room area. As he paused near the wall to turn off the lights, the soothing sounds of raindrops on the rooftop were the only ones present in the house. I was about to ask where we were going when I noticed the candle lit table at the far end of the living room. Darien led me to the table and pulled out my chair so I could sit.

Taking in the beautifully set table, the candles, the flowers in the middle, and everything, I got misty eyed all over again at the fact that Darien would go through all that hassle for me.

Darien smiled above me and grasped onto my shoulder.

"After the week we had I wanted to do something really special for you; for us. Seeing as we can't be open when we dine in public I thought I'd make you dinner and take you dancing for the night."

I nodded my head, afraid that my voice would break from the weight of my emotions if I dared to speak. He momentarily disappeared into the kitchen, and when he returned he was carrying two trays. Placing one in front of me he disappeared again and emerged with two more.

I observed him as he finally took the seat across from me and began the task of opening the bottle of wine that was sitting in the middle of the table. Darien filled both our glasses and handed one to me.

Raising his hand in a toast, I followed suit with my own glass.

"To a memorable night that we both shall cherish forever. May this be but the first of many such nights to come."

"Here here."

Our glasses met and touched at the center of the table, and we shared a promising gaze with each other before Darien removed the tray covers and we started our meal.

The meal started out with a delicious salad that included tropical fruits, followed by a main course of glazed roast beef, grilled shrimp, homemade mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. I moaned in appreciation as I bit into my meal, amazed at Darien's cooking ability. He had turned on the surround sound system in the house, and the smooth sounds of jazz drifted through the air as we talked and laughed during our meal. When the main course was complete Darien returned from the kitchen with the most amazing strawberry cheesecake I had ever tasted in my life for desert. Licking my spoon, I asked him if he had really cooked the desert as well, and he laughed while admitting that Mrs. Barnes had helped with that portion of the meal.

With desert done we were both just enjoying the time with each other, the candle light dancing over our faces. Darien excused himself for a second, and I sat up in my chair when the sound of KC and Jojo's All My Life came flowing through the speakers. A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn in my seat, and I stared up at Darien's outstretched hands.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Holding eye contact I warmly smiled and placed my hands within his.

"It would be my pleasure."

Darien led me to an open area of the room and locked our right hands together. Using his left hand he gently pulled my body to his and wrapped it around my waist. Following his lead we began a gentle two step motion, our bodies swaying against each other as the words of the song drifted through the air.

_All my life, I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God, that I, _

_That I finally found you_

_For all my life, I prayed for someone like you,_

_And I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Yes I pray that you, do love me too _

I laid my head against Darien's chest, listening to his heartbeat as both his arms tightened around my body. The song continued on, and I marveled at the accuracy of the lyrics to my feelings, wondering if Darien was trying to convey a message by picking that particular song. My eyes drifted to a close as his hand continuously found its way through my hair, and I held onto him wishing that the moment would never end.

As the song drifted to a close and the melodic sound of the raindrops on the roof again sounded through the dim room, I pulled back and looked up at Darien. There was so much I wanted to say in that moment, but I was afraid to utter a sound, reluctant to ruin the serenity and the mood we were in. Darien did not need to say anything, for his eyes spoke volumes of the emotions he was feeling for me at the moment, and I saw them loud and clear. I briefly wondered if my own eyes were such an open gateway to my heart.

Leaning forward, he gently closed his eyes as his lips tenderly claimed mine in a soft kiss. My own eyes closed of their own will, and I leaned up to wrap my arms around the neck of the man I loved like no other. The kiss started out gentle enough, our tongues and lips lightly brushing against each other as we tasted and teased what we were each offering. But the intensity of the kiss increased, and we soon found ourselves panting for air as we hungrily slanted our mouths across each other, our hands roaming and pulling on the material of our beautiful evening clothes. Darien pulled back, resting his forehead against mine as we caught our breaths. He dislodged himself from me for a moment and quickly started to blow out the candles on the table. Noticing my bag on the sofa I promptly retrieved it. He then proceeded to turn off all the lights on the floor and activated the alarm system.

Returning to me, he hooked his arms within mine as he led us both up the stairs. I turned a questioning brow to him, and he rewarded me with his breath-taking smile.

"I have one more surprise for you tonight. I promise this will be the last one."

I gazed at him skeptically, but we continued up the stairs, passing several doors until he stopped at one of the bedroom doors. Opening the door, he gently ushered me inside.

I gasped as I took in the sight of illuminated room.

There were countless candles located all over the room, providing a comforting glow of orange light that provided quite the warming effect. The huge curtains covering the massive glass windows were tied to the side, and I gazed out at the water hitting against the glass, the trees in the distance seemingly tilting from the force of the howling wind. Traveling to the bed I blushed as I finally took notice of the red rose petals covering the silky white sheets, and I followed the trail of petals to the very door we were standing in front of.

He had done all of this for me in hopes of making my night memorable. Could there really be a more perfect man on earth? What in the world had I ever done to deserve being on the receiving end of his affections? I turned to face Darien, the emotions I was feeling choking me up at the moment.

"What do you think? Do you like it? I know the roses may be a little cliché, but I thought they would add a perfect final touch to the evening. I even picked them myself from the garden this afternoon. Serena, are you ok? Don't you like it?"

I stared up at the beautiful man before me, overwhelmed beyond belief at the lengths he had gone through to make our evening as special as it turned out to be. Fighting off the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes, I smiled and gently brought my hands to cup his concerned face. Silly man. How could I ever not love such a beautiful display after all the work he had put in?

"I absolutely love it Darien. It's perfect. I'm just so touched that you would go through such lengths to make me happy. It overwhelmed me there for a second."

Bringing his own hands to my face he gently brushed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oh baby. I'd do this all over again and then some if it would put that beautiful smile of yours on your face again. I'd do anything within my power to make you happy Serena. You deserve all that and then some."

Getting onto my toes I reached up and pulled him into a kiss that I hoped conveyed exactly what I was feeling at the moment. He responded, wrapping his arms around me as he deepened the kiss. I pouted when he pulled away a few seconds later, but his expression chased that pout right off my face.

Darien seemed pleased at my response and smiled down at me. Shutting the door, he led me through the room to stand in front of the huge glass doors. As he wrapped his arms around me from behind we gazed out at the stormy evening view, the occasional streaks of lightning illuminated the night sky as the rain continued to fall mercilessly onto the earth. There was a storm raging on outside, but within the warm room and Darien's embrace I felt like nothing in the world could touch me. I sighed as I leaned back into his frame, trying to remember the last time in my life I had felt this content.

I frowned as the warmth of Darien's body moved away from me, but he soon reappeared to stand in front of me. Grabbing my hands, he gently brought them to his lips. He seemed nervous, and I wondered what would have him in such a state at a time like this. Taking a deep breathe he started to speak.

"For the last five years I've lived pretty much in acceptance of how my life had turned out. Despite all my marital woes, Trista and I created two beautiful children together, and no words can express the extent of my love for my daughters. I always thought that loving them and receiving their love in return would be enough to keep this marriage going, and I wanted nothing more than to provide them with a complete home. For a very long time, I thought that having both their parents within the same household was vital in keeping them happy. I was content to deal with my personal misery in secrecy for as long as we could manage if it meant their happiness. And then, you came along."

Darien's gaze locked onto mine, and he leaned back against the glass door, his hands comfortably placed in his pockets. I sat down on the sofa to my right, starring up at him as he continued to talk.

"At first, I thought you were just a cocky new freshman who was obviously used to getting your way, and I would have none of that. You had talent, and I definitely wanted to keep you around, but I'd have to be on my grounds. "

He smiled down at me before continuing.

"I deliberately called you those names just to rile you up, proving to you time and time again that you could not, and would not have your way as far as I was concerned."

I frowned at this confession, and Darien released a hearty laugh.

"But as time went by and I got to know you better, I realized that you were actually a pretty good person. The night that you had dinner with us and you helped to cheer up the girls after their mom left, I was shocked to realize that I held quite the respect and admiration of you."

I blushed as images of that night returned to my mind.

"When we shared that brief kiss in the kitchen it scared the living day lights out of me. Despite my problems with Trista I had never done anything with another woman, and it terrified me beyond belief that I was possibly **that** attracted to you. I tried to convince myself that nothing had happened and the unbelievable connection that I had felt was just a fragment of my imagination"

Darien glanced down at me for a brief moment before looking out through the glass door.

"When you decided to cut off things between us for those two weeks, I was more miserable than I could ever remember being in all my life. I reprimanded myself, wondering when my need for you had grown to that level. But as time wore on I realized that I truly needed to have you in my life. After we made up the night of the gala and started to really get to know each other, I realized that for the first time in the last five years I was genuinely happy. When I was with you I could just be myself, and nothing else seemed to matter."

I blushed at the open praise of Darien's words, wondering where he was heading with his confessions.

"When we shared our first real kiss on that cliff I knew I could never get you out of my system. The feelings and emotions I felt in that kiss was nothing short of magical, and I had never experienced anything like that with another woman before; not even Trista. I told myself that those feelings would diminish as time passed, but with each subsequent kiss since that one those feelings have just intensified."

Darien pushed himself off the glass door and knelt before me on the plush rug.

"When we played our one on one basketball game and had our movie night I knew I could spend forever just doing those simple things with you and always be satisfied. I love the time that we spend talking with each other. I feel like I can tell you anything and not worry about any judgments on your part."

Grabbing my hand, he stared into my eyes.

"I know my situation is pretty bad right now, but I promise I will set things right to be with you the right way. There could very well be hell to pay if the wrong person discovers our relationship and takes it public, but I know you're worth the risk; **we're** worth the risk. I want to spend my time making you happy Serena. I want us to travel and grow together. I want to show you the wonders of my world and get to intimately know yours."

Darien sighed and leaned in closer to me. My heart was racing at this point, ideas racing through my mind at where the conversation was headed. Tears started to accumulate as Darien's words hit right at home with my own feelings. Outside the house the storm continued to rage on, ignorant of the heart wrenching conversation occurring in the room.

"I know this may sound crazy, but I think we've found our soul mates in each other. The way I feel when I am around you is like this priceless gem that I know I will never be able to find with anyone else. I want to know everything there is to know about you on a mental, emotional, and physical level. Despite the insane level of my physical attraction to you, your mind and personality are undeniably my favorite things about you. What I'm trying to say is…..I love you Serena Charles, and I want to be with you the right way; more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life.

I couldn't stop the tears that finally broke free and fell from my eyes. Darien had just poured out his heart and confessed his love to me, and the honesty of his words had touched my very heart. I tried to stop my tears to tell him that I felt the very same way, but I could do nothing to stop the cascade of tears flowing down my face. The weight of our situation finally fell on me, and I wept in realization at the unfairness of the world. Why couldn't we have met under different circumstances where our love would not cause anyone to get hurt? Why did we have to fall in love with each other while in our impossible circumstances?

Darien's concerned face came into my view, and he gently cupped my face.

"Hey, don't cry. It's ok if you don't feel the same way or you don't want to be with me that way. I just had to tell you how I feel. I understand that this is a lot to ask due to our situation, and I know there is a little gap in our ages. I…totally understand if you feel differently, but please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you in any kind of pain."

Mustering enough strength to wipe the tears from my face, I gently cupped Darien's.

"You silly man. I'm crying because I feel the exact same way Darien, and it just seems unfair. I love you so much that it hurts to think that a feeling so right could cause pain to someone else. I tried so hard trying to prevent this, but I think a part of me always knew that it was inevitable. Nothing in this world would make me happier than being yours; in every sense of the word. I want to get to know you even more than I already do. I want to share myself with you; mind, body, and soul. I've never felt this way before either, and I'd love the opportunity to explore it. I don't want to hurt Trista, but if we could right the situation I would love to be yours."

Darien blinked at me, his face in a state of disbelief at my own confession. I laughed as I leaned in toward his face.

"Yes Darien, I want to be with you too. I love you."

The frown on Darien's face immediately turned to a warm smile, and I squealed as he threw his body onto mines on the sofa. Placing frantic kisses all over my face he stopped to stare down into my eyes.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve having you in my life, but I am eternally grateful. I love you so much Serena. So much."

I found myself nodding my head as Darien slowly started leaning forward, his intent to kiss me underlying beneath the happiness I saw in his eyes.

"Ditto."

As soon as the word quietly left my mouth, Darien's lips claimed my own.

We had shared many kisses before that one, but the bond that I felt with Darien during that kiss was incomparable to anything else we had shared before. With our feelings out in the open it seemed like all apprehensions were gone, and we both locked tongues with a frenzy that left both of us shaking with want. Darien lifted me off the sofa, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as we headed towards the bed.

The passionate kiss continued on, and my fingers dug their way into his gorgeous black mane. Repeatedly slanting his mouth across mines, I was lost as his tongue evoked sensations somewhere deep within my body. Darien gently sat me down on the edge of the bed, and the sweet smell of the rose petals immediately assaulted my senses.

I groaned as he softly leaned over to kiss my exposed neck, his hand slowly traveling up my back and to the zipper at the back of my dress. With the dress unzipped Darien moved to stand between my open legs and gently pushed me back down onto the mattress. As our bodies descended towards the soft material our eyes remained locked, and I marveled at the effect of the warm candle light dancing on his features. So lost in each other's eyes, we scarcely realized when we were finally laying on the bed.

Coming out of the trance first, I reached up and quickly removed Darien's tie, and his shirt quickly followed. The rain was still heavily pounding down on the roof, but I couldn't hear anything above our ragged breathing as we both hastily removed the clothing that still separated our bodies. The need to feel his skin against mine near overwhelmed me, and I tried to maintain my excitement as I stared at his stunning body in nothing but his black boxer shorts. Clad in just the lacy black underwear he had provided me with earlier myself, I reached up to gently run my hands over the bulging muscles of his upper body. Darien rewarded me with a soft moan from the contact, and tilting his head to the side he softly kissed my wandering hand.

As a brilliant flash of lightning brightened up the room, I focused on the expression in Darien's eyes. The warmth and love that I saw within his blue depths spread through my own body like a fire on a hot summer day, and I urgently pulled him down for another kiss.

Daren's hands were actively roaming and caressing my body as the kiss intensified, and I groaned when his fingers accidently brushed over one of my erected nipples. Sensing my reaction he reached behind me and quickly removed my brassiere, and I sighed as my bare nipples made contact with his exposed chest. Intent on finishing what he started, I gasped as his hands gently cupped my mounds. Lowering his head he slowly started a trail of kisses from my neck, an involuntary whimper escaping my throat as he gently nibbled on my collarbone. Darien's kisses continued downward, and I couldn't help but dig my fingers into the sheets in anticipation as he neared my hardened nubs.

I was left squirming beneath him as he teasingly kissed his way from the bottom of my breast up to my nipple. When Darien's hot and wet mouth finally made contact with my sensitive nub my back instinctively arched. I released a loud moan as his tongue repeatedly traveled over the hardened tissue, teasing and suckling on it until I felt like I would surely die from the sheer pleasure of it all.

Darien lifted his head to stare at me for a moment, and I had but a mere second to catch my breath before he resumed his trail of kisses downward. As his tongue gently licked its way down my stomach I gave into the wondrous sensations and closed my eyes, my legs left squirming against each other as I felt the evidence of my arousal flowing from my body. In one smooth move Darien's tongue delved into my navel, and I latched onto his shoulders as the tingling sensations traveled from my lower stomach and throughout the rest of my body. By that point I was near panting from the rollercoaster ride of pleasure that he was taking me on, but I had no idea that we were just getting started.

Darien's hands finally released their hold of my hips and gently nudged their way between my slightly parted thighs, opening them even wider. Settling himself between my spread legs, his fingers began to gently caress the inside of my thighs, traveling towards the center of my arousal at a pace that was beyond agonizingly slow.

When his fingers finally grazed over my soaked underwear, an electric shock so great traveled through my very core and down my legs. I could do nothing to stop the quivering of my legs from the contact, and Darien took no pity on my shaken body.

His head suddenly lowered from my view, and I shot off the bed as his warm lips made contact with my womanhood though my underwear. Strong hands immediately brought my body back to the bed, and I struggled to breathe as Darien's teeth latched onto my panty and pulled it off my legs.

I was immediately aware of the fact that I was laying completely nude with my more private parts staring him in the face, and I attempted to close my legs for some coverage. But Darien would have none of it. He quickly re-separated my legs with his arms, and we held eye contact as he lifted his head to meet my stare.

"You're going to have to get out of that habit. You're absolutely perfect Serena. Don't you trust me?"

I slowly nodded my head at Darien, but I was still a tad apprehensive at just being so exposed in front of him. He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Please baby, let me do this the right way. Let me please you."

The longing I saw in his eyes slowly melted away my doubts, and he smiled as I slowly relented and opened my legs even further. With one final smile he suddenly disappeared.

I was given no warning as the wetness and warmth of Darien's tongue brushed up against my bare core. As the intense shock of pleasure traveled to the tips of my toes, my upper body sprang off the bed.

"Oh God! Darien, please."

Darien paid me no mind and continued on with his task. As his tongue repeatedly traveled across my throbbing clit and the entrance of my womanhood, I couldn't help the scream that escaped my throat. My body thrashed about the bed, sweat forming on my brow as my arousal continued to grow. I was on fire, and my eyes involuntarily rolled to the back of my head as another wave of pleasure crashed through my body. In a frantic move I tried to push Darien's mouth away, afraid that the sheer intensity of his actions would be my undoing. Darien would not relent to my actions, and they only seemed to fuel him further. He quickly removed my hands from his head and pinned down my smoldering thighs against the bed.

Going full force his tongue repeatedly traveled over the full length of my entrance, and I squirmed beneath him, wondering if it was possible to die from too much pleasure. Darien's tongue suddenly entered my body and brushed against my inner walls. I cried out his name at the contact, which only seemed to urge him on even more. By then I was so lost to the sensations over powering my body, I didn't even notice that I had latched onto Darien's head and was pulling him further into my core. I had no control over my body whatsoever, and I shut my eyes as I felt myself nearing my peek. Darien's thumb suddenly joining his tongue in rubbing against my clit was the final straw, and I screamed as an orgasm the like of which I had never experienced before shook me to the very core. My body repeatedly convulsed as the waves of pleasure crashed through me. My eyes rolled towards the back of my head and my toes curled of their own accord, but all the while my body just kept on shaking. Darien refused to stop his actions and continued despite the orgasm that was taking me for quite the ride, and his tongue against the highly sensitive nub provided even more pleasure to the out –worldly experience. As the time slowly passed and I came crashing back to earth, I slowly opened my eyes to find Darien starring down at me in amazement.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?"

I imagined that I was quite the site with my hair spread all wildly across the pillows, my body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and my breathing ragged, but I definitely didn't think beautiful. Mustering enough strength to smile at him, I gently pulled him towards my body.

"I love you. That was….unbelievable."

Darien gave me a soft kiss, and I marveled at the lingering taste of my juices on his lips. As his body fell across mine his erected shaft brushed against my thigh, and I paused as I realized that for the last hour he had completely ignored his own needs to please me. There was no question in my mind whatsoever that Darien's love for me was real, and knowing that he was such the willing lover left my heart aching. I lifted his head, starring into his eyes as I pulled him in for a loving kiss. It didn't take long for our kiss to turn into one of uncontrolled passion, and I groaned as Darien grinded his manhood against my core, my arousal back with full force.

As the pace of our grinding increased I took note of Darien's attempt to restrain himself from me, and it brought a gentle smile to my face. Catching him completely unaware, I slid my hands into his boxers and gently began to pull them off. He paused in his movements to questionably stare at me.

"Serena?"

I smiled as I continued on with the task. Darien hesitantly obliged with my decision and kicked off the article of clothing before turning back into my body. As our naked bodies made first contact we both shuddered, the sensations from the simple act almost paralyzing us on the spot.

Darien attempted to pull himself closer to my body, but we both stilled as the head of his manhood gently made contact with my moist core. We both groaned out loud, and his head immediately fell to rest on my shoulders.

I felt the trembling of his body as he attempted to remain perfectly still, perhaps afraid that any movement would take him into me. In the moment that it took me to realize his ragged breathing on my neck, the strain in his arms as he struggled to remain motionless, and the sweat that I saw forming on his brow from his valiant efforts, I had already made up my mind. My hands slowly slid between our two bodies, and I grabbed onto his shaft. Before he could react I gently brought the tip to my entrance and started to rub it against my now drenched core.

Darien groaned, and he slowly pulled back his head to stare at me.

"Se-Serena? Ohhhh. You should stop doing that love. I don't want us to do something that we'll regret."

I smiled and looked up into his eyes, but I did not stop my movements.

"What if I don't want us to stop Darien?"

Darien did not attempt to hide the surprise on his face from my words, and I smiled as he bit down on his lips in an effort to remain quiet from my ministrations.

"What- what are you saying?"

Staring into his beautiful eyes, I ceased my movements and cupped his face.

"I'm saying that I don't want you to stop Darien. Make love to me tonight."

Darien blinked, and I internally giggled at his expression. Coming out of his stupor he leaned into my face and gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Hey, you don't need to do that to please me Sere. I'm content with what we have going so far. Really, I am. We can wait to take that step until you're absolutely ready. We-"

Leaning forward I pulled Darien into a soft kiss, halting his words. As I pulled back from the kiss I held his face in my hands, effectively forcing him to look down at my eyes.

"I don't need to wait for anything else Darien. I love you, and I am ready. Regardless of what happens after tonight, I know that there is no one in the world I would rather share this experience with, and that isn't going to change tomorrow, or the day after that. I never imagined that I would find a love like ours in my lifetime, and now that I've experienced what being genuinely loved and loving that person back feels like, I can think of nobody else in this world I would prefer to share this experience with. So please, do me the honor of being my first, my one, and my only."

Darien gently smiled down at me with love radiating from his eyes. As I took in his expression, I knew that I had made the right choice.

"The honor is all mines baby. I'd love nothing more in the world than to share this experience with you as well. I love you so much Serena"

Darien swooped down to my face and we shared quite the loving kiss. Our emotions from all of the night's events came flooding in, and I near sobbed as we eagerly roamed our hands over each other's bodies. Our bodies were seemingly hungry for one another, and I wondered if our urgency was due to our anticipation from what was to come. Darien started to kiss on my nipples, causing me to moan out loud. I had just grabbed onto his shaft when he suddenly shot up to look at me.

"Damn it. I'm sorry Serena, but I don't think I have any protection in the house. I haven't used a condom in years."

At the mention of condoms and the disappointing look on Darien's face, I suddenly remembered the hard earned condoms lying in my bag. Gently urging him off my body, I hopped off the bed and retrieved the condoms from the bag I had dropped on the floor. When I returned to the bed with the box, Darien was starring down at me with shock. I shyly smiled at him and handed him the package.

"I got them as a precaution about a week ago. And you wouldn't believe what I went through to get them."

Quickly scanning the box, he raised a brow in my direction.

"Good thinking. But how did you guess my size and favored brand?"

I blushed as images from the night at the shop ran through my head.

"Um, let's just say I had a little help."

He stared at me questionably, but he had already opened up the box and was putting on one of the condoms. I stared in amazement as the condom fitted perfectly over his very large member, and I was suddenly consumed by fear as I realized that his huge shaft would have to fit into my body. _Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea after all._

Darien slowly crawled towards me, and I backed away until I was pressed against the pillows.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I promise I'll make this as painless as I can manage. You have my word."

I nodded, and I wrapped my hands around his neck as he gently leaned in to kiss my fears away. I trusted him with my life, and I believed everything that he had said. About five minutes later I was once again dripping wet with arousal, Darien's use of his tongue providing quite the reassuring effect.

As he lifted his head from between my legs and covered my body, we locked eyes. A roll of thunder suddenly echoed through the room, but I scarcely heard its boisterous effects.

Darien positioned himself at my entrance, and I held my breath as he slowly inched forward. As his head slowly slid into my wet core, I latched onto his shoulders for support, digging my nails into the skin of his shoulders. I gasped as my walls were immediately filled by his large member, and a feeling unlike anything I had ever experienced before flooded through my unsuspecting system. I was consumed by the need to take him further into my body, knowing that he needed to move forward to touch an ache within me that was begging to be soothed; an ache that he alone could cure. Darien stilled in his movements, allowing me time to accommodate my body to his size. When I finally opened my eyes I stared up at his strained face, and I could tell that the effort to remain still was probably paining him. I gently touched his face, drawing his attention to mine.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He stared down at me, trying his best to place a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Sere. God, it's just that you're so fucking tight. It's taking all my effort not to come on the spot. Jesus. I feel like there's a vice gripe latching onto my penis."

Taking a deep breathe, I braced myself for what I knew was to come. I didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain.

"Ok Darien. I'm ready."

Darien leaned forward and hungrily devoured my lips in a kiss that totally consumed me. I was so distracted by its delicious effects, I did not realize he had taken a thrust forward until I felt the tearing of tissue within me.

I cried out at the pain of the contact, tears instantly springing to my eyes. Darien immediately started to kiss the corners of my eyes, whispering words of love and comfort in a soothing tone.

"It's ok baby. The worse is over now. I promise you Sere. It gets better from this point."

I tried to believe the truth behind Darien's words, but as the stinging sensation between my legs continued it was a very hard thing to do. Darien remained still the entire time, gently coaxing me to relax.

After time passed and I felt adjusted to his size, I attempted to move a little. As the pleasurable sensation resulting from that act spread through my body I moved some more, effectively pulling Darien's shaft further into my body. Darien groaned above me, his fingers latching into the sheets for support. He slowly started to move forward, pushing his member even deeper into my core. I gasped as his head made contact with that aching spot within me, bolts of pleasure immediately coursing through my body.

Darien was encouraged by my actions, and he withdrew for all of a second before slowly plunging back into my warm depths. We both moaned as he again made contact with my walls, and I grabbed onto his shoulders for support.

Daren needed no more encouragement and quickened the pace of his thrust. The room was filled with the rising sounds of pleasurable moans and ragged breathing as we hung onto each other for our dear lives, our bodies experiencing a height of pleasure new to the both of us. As I felt myself growing to my peek the second time that night I opened my legs further, giving Darien even more room as he repeatedly slammed into my walls and that spot. We were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, and we held eye contact as I felt myself suddenly reaching my peek. I released my hold on Darien as my body convulsed in pleasure. There were stars floating in front of my eyes, and my toes curled as I my body seemingly flew off the planet. I felt my walls clamping down on his hardened shaft, its continuous movement sending me even further off the edge.

"Oh—Darien!"

Darien took three final hard thrusts after my orgasm and collapsed above me, using his arms to prevent crushing me with his weight. I tried to focus on his expressions as he shook on top of my frame, but my own climax had me unable to do anything but bask in the pleasure it was providing. As we both regained control of our bodies, Darien lifted his head to stare at me. We both smiled, and he tenderly kissed me on the lips.

"That was absolutely amazing Serena. Are you ok?"

I nodded, a dream like expression plastered on my face. I was sore between my legs, but I knew that would pass in time. Not even that could diminish the euphoric state I was in at the moment.

Darien laughed and dislodged himself from my body. As he walked towards the bathroom the night's events started to take their toll on me, and I started to drift off to sleep. A few seconds later I opened my eyes at the feeling of something warm between my legs. Darien was wiping the effects of our love making off me with a warm wash cloth, and I smiled appreciatively at him. When he was done he disappeared into the bathroom once again. As the bed slowly indented I struggled to open my eyes, and I tried to listen as Darien spoke something about stained sheets. Pulling the sheet aside he gently pulled me into his body as he lay back on the pillows. I opened my eyes for a brief second, wondering when he had blown off all the candles, but opted to forget it as sleep once again tried to claim my body. Darien pulled me closer to his chest and stroked my hair.

"Sweet dreams my love."

I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth his body was providing.

"Sweet dreams Darien."

As exhaustion finally claimed my body, I realized that the rain had been reduced to a light fall on the rooftop. While Darien's own heavy breathing assaulted my senses I smiled. I was beautiful exhausted and sore in several places, but I was happier than I could ever remember being. As the wind gently blew across the sleeping island I wrapped my arms around the love of my life, saying a silent prayer of thanks to the forces that brought us together.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life just kept getting in the way. Well it seems many of you were extremely pleased with the last chapter! I was very thrilled to hear that, and no, it definitely wasn't a dream. Lol Some of your reviews and messages were hilarious. I enjoyed reading every last one of them; especially the detailed ones about your opinions and uh… reactions from the various scenes. Lol I swear I'm like a review junkie. Keep 'em coming! This is the last week together for our favorite couple before Trista returns. Now some of you may like it….but then again some of you may not. Enjoy, and Review!

Chapter 15

_Week 4_

"Serena, are you even paying attention?"

I quickly focused on the girls, temporarily forcing the sleep from my eyes.

"Of course I am Mina, I just spaced out for a second there."

Mina frowned down at me, but resumed the task of brushing my hair.

"Gosh, you really are such a Meatball brain at times."

I smiled at her, enjoying the feel of the brush repeatedly grazing my scalp.

We were all currently in my room hanging out and listening to music. With the semester coming to an end time was sparse to hang out, and we were enjoying a warm Thursday evening just catching up. Amy was currently sitting at my desk reading some book, and I marveled at her ability to hold sensible conversations with us and read at the same time. Raye was sitting on my sofa skimming through a fashion magazine, and Lita was lying on my bed flipping through the channels of the TV. I was currently seated in front of my vanity while Mina stood behind me trying some new hairstyle she had thought up in my hair. We were all doing our own thing, but the conversation and jokes had been kept consistent the entire time. I smiled as I gazed back at my friends through the mirror's reflection. Catching up like this was so nice. Now, if I could only fight off this fatigue and stay awak…..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"**SERENA!"**

"**What? I'm up! I'm up**!"

My head sprung up at the menacing tone of Mina's voice. As she roughly turned my chair around, I looked up to face my very upset blonde look-a-like. All the other girls were starring at me as well.

"What is with you today? It's only 6 o'clock and you've already fallen asleep twice. I know that you took this week and next week off from work to study for finals, so why are you so tired? What have you been doing all day? *Gasp!* And **what** is that on your neck?"

My hands quickly flew to cover the basketball necklace around my neck, wondering how Mina had seen it beneath my shirt. I nervously stared back at the curious stares of my friends.

"Oh this? It's just something I picked up at Claire's last weekend."

Mina gave me an incredulous stare and turned me back around to face the mirror.

"I'm not speaking about your necklace. I'm talking about this!"

My eyes widened with shock as Mina pointed to a huge red mark at the side of my neck. How in the world had I missed that?

"Oh that! Heh heh. I think it's an old mosquito bite that I've just been scratching. It's just so itchy you know. And with all the rain from last week the mosquitos have just been around in abundance."

My friends all gave me uncertain stares, and I stilled as Amy approached me to inspect my neck.

"Here, let me have a look. We don't want it to turn into something serious. That's funny, there's no small lump or anything within the irritated area showing the location of the bite. Are you sure this is from a mosquito?"

I could feel the sweat forming at my brow as Lita and and Raye left their previous locations to get a closer look. Completely surrounded by my friends I had no where else to turn to, and I couldn't think of a quick lie at the moment. The gentle touch of someone's hand on my shoulder drew me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the concerned face of Mina and the rest of my friends.

"Serena, what's going on with you?"

I lowered my head to stare down at my hands within my thighs, wondering how I was going to get out of this one. Flashing images of the truth crossed trough my mind, and I became lost as I contemplated my torn position. How could I explain that my exhaustion and this newly discovered mark were from a week of unbelievably passionate love making with my coach that left me little time to rest?

_*Flashback*_

_Sunday_

Serena gently rolled over in the plush bed, prying her eyes open as she made contact with a firm warm body. She looked up to the warm eyes of a smiling Daren, and silently marveled at the morning sunlight on his striking features.

"Good morning beautiful."

She released a contented sigh as he leaned in and gently captured her lips in a sweet lingering kiss. Images from the night before immediately came rushing through her mind, and she smiled into the kiss as her own body reminded her of their unforgettable night. There was a slight soreness between her legs, but it scarcely seemed to matter as she recalled what she had gotten it from. Yep, it had definitely been worth it.

Darien finally broke away from the kiss and positioned himself above her still naked body. She released a light moan at the contact, realizing that he was naked beneath the silky white sheet as well.

"I must be the worst person in the world right now Serena, but I'd be lying if I didn't confess that I still want you right now, despite the night we just had."

She gasped as his hips moved slightly forward, putting his hard and warm shaft against her already moist entrance.

Darien released a low moan himself and slowly moved himself against her warm core. She brought her hands to his shoulders, trying her best to latch on and pull him closer as the pleasurable sensations began to spread through her body. She was severely disappointed when he suddenly pulled away and kissed her cheeks.

"But I can't do that to you after your first time; after _our _unforgettable first time. I know you must be sore after last night, so I'm going to try my absolute best to let you recover. Welllll, at least for today."

He laughed at his own comment. Serena immediately tried to protest, but he cut her right off with another kiss. She was already wet with arousal from their early morning contact, and now that they had finally crossed that line she wanted to make up for lost time. Their bodies really needed to get more acquainted with each other. Soreness would eventually pass after all.

She pouted as he slowly pulled away from the kiss, and he laughed at her expression.

"Mmm, you're so cute like that, and I hate to disappoint you; especially in this department. But this is for your own good baby. I love you so much Sere. I just don't want to cause you any additional pain right now."

Forgetting their recent disagreement, she smiled as he gently ran his hand down the side of her face. Was it possible to ever stay upset at Darien?

"I love you too Dare. And thank you so much for last night. It couldn't have been more perfect even if I had imagined it."

Darien smiled at her comment, and tenderly brought her hand to his lips.

"You deserve nothing less Serena. And thank you for making my night even more special. I swear, for as long as I live I'll never forget last night. Thank you for loving and trusting me enough to share yourself with me."

Slowly leaning forward, the couple shared a loving kiss, their hearts overflowing with happiness.

\With one final peck on her lips, Darien rolled off her body and extended his hand.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and I'll whip us up something to eat. We can spend today just relaxing, even though I'd prefer to just have you naked with me in bed all day. "

Scurrying from the tangled sheets, she quietly stepped down from the comfortable bed, accepting his extended hand for support. A furious blush immediately covered her entire body as she took note of the red stain at the far end of the white sheets. Darien again laughed at her reaction and swept her off her feet and into his protecting arms, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiding her face against his strong neck she contentedly smiled as he carried her into the bathroom. She felt like she could spend forever within the comfort of his arms as they were. Maybe he was right. Spending a leisure day together would be fantastic. They could hold off on the intimacy until tomorrow….

They lasted until later that evening.

The day had turned out fun and relaxing enough. After a very steamy shower together that had tested both of their will powers to the corner of the Earth, Darien had cooked her a fabulous late breakfast. A relaxing afternoon of watching T.V within each other's arms had been followed with a few hours of lounging by the pool. Despite the hungry looks and suggestive caresses that they had both been blatantly sharing with each other the entire day, and the innate calling of their bodies to continue what they started the night before, Serena was actually impressed that they had abstained for the length of time that they had. As they stood watching the sunset on the bedroom balcony, she assumed that they had somehow miraculously made it to the end of the day. That is, until Darien offered her a massage.

Deep down they both knew where this course of action would lead, but Serena smiled as she accepted the offer. Fifteen minutes into the massage she had found herself naked and panting with want beneath Darien's very aroused body. Ten minutes after that, the couple erupted from a climax that matched the urgency they had taken each other with. But that was just to be the beginning.

The need that had been mounting for months came to life with a full blown force that would rock both their worlds. Before their tired bodies would finally retire for the evening, Darien would have Serena two additional times before their hungers for each other would be temporarily satiated.

The following morning they made love in bed, and again on the kitchen counter as they both left to face another work week. Darien pleaded with Serena to forget school and work and to just, 'play hookie together and _really_ enjoy their day', but she laughed as she scolded him and informed him that they had responsibilities to fulfill. After a very heated and lingering goodbye kiss that almost lead into round three for that morning, the couple reluctantly parted and headed off in their respective cars, a look of longing covering their faces.

At lunchtime, Darien picked her up from work. He had decided that a picnic at the cabin in the hills would make an excellent spot for a private lunch. They had been texting each other messages of love the entire morning, and were terribly anxious to see each other. It felt like 4 years, instead of the four hours since they had last touched. From the moment of pick-up, the atmosphere in the tinted escalade had immediately changed. The pair kept sharing heated gazes the entire way, and Serena softly gasped as Darien's hand slowly extended over to her seat and onto her cool thighs beneath her skirt. His gentle caresses soon turned heavy, and she glanced down at the tent in his pants, licking her licks in anticipation of what she knew was to come at the cabin. As her own arousal escalated, she became quite impatient for their arrival to the isolated house,. Had it really taken that long the last time they visited?

They were about half way up the hill when Darien suddenly pulled the truck to the side of the road and halted to a stop. Before she could ask what was happening, he had already leaned over her body and was unbuckling her seatbelt. Darien immediately grabbed Serena from the passenger seat to straddle his body, groaning as he felt her warmth against his arousal. In the blink of an eye he had removed her underwear and had lowered his own. In the next she watched in a delirious state as he placed on a condom, and she moaned from the pleasure and surprise as he suddenly brought her body down onto his erected shaft. Her skirt flowed around their connected bodies, providing the perfect illusion that she was just sitting on his muscular thighs. Well, that was until Darien's busy hands pushed them up to her waist, forming a belt as he hungrily gaze down at her bare thighs.

Darien slowly started to move her body up and down his shaft, and the couple moaned at the euphoric feel of the tight warmth amongst the friction. The pace of their thrust soon turned frantic, and Serena took over controlling their movements, sweat rolling down her heated body as she dug into his shoulders. It didn't take very long for them to reach the height of their pleasure, their bodies left convulsing as they tried to return from the orgasm that had taken them into another world. When they finally returned to earth, Serena leaned back to stare at her lover, her heart skipping at the look of contentment on his face.

When Darien felt her stare he pulled her down for a loving kiss. As soon as they finally pulled away they both laughed, and Serena began the very awkward task off disconnecting herself from his body and heading back to her seat. She absentmindedly wondered how they had gotten it accomplished so effectively just a minute ago.

After they were semi-cleaned, Darien grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn her attentions back to him.

"Serena, you are going to be the death of me. God, it's like I just can't get enough of you. The more I get, the more I want. And you don't make it any easier with the way your body is always asking for it."

Serena's eyes flew open in disbelief.

"What? If I recall correctly, I wasn't asking for anything just a moment ago Darien Shields. You started it with your damn caresses. Like you didn't know where it would have led at the rate we've been going. This is crazy. I never imagined that making love would be like this. Am I always going to want you all the time like this, or is this just temporary since its new? Cause I can't go through life as a Darien addict."

Darien laughed and kissed the hand within his own.

"Well I hope it lasts forever. I could never get tired of having you. And I loovvve the idea of you being addicted to me; very sexy. "

He stopped to laugh at the incredulous expression covering her face.

"But I've gotta admit, this is pretty wild. I've never experienced anything to this magnitude before. You bring out sides of me that I didn't even know existed Serena."

"Well I could definitely tell you the same thing. After 19 years of waiting I feel like some kind of freaking nymphomaniac."

Darien again released a hearty laugh and geared the truck back into drive. The picnic at the cabin turned out quite enjoyable, and just before they would leave the couple would make love a second time, taking their time to bask in their newfound passion and love for each other.

Later that evening, practice was the most uncomfortable that it had ever been. It seemed that with every look they shared, their arousals returned with full force. Serena was having quite the time trying to keep the loving emotions she felt from showing on her face, and she knew from the way that he kept looking at her that Darien was struggling to maintain their facade as well. Images of everything they'd shared and done kept flashing through both their minds, and playing their roles as coach and player was as difficult as it had ever been. The touch of his hand as he guided her through a new play with the team nearly sent her mad, and she wondered if any of her teammates could sense her inner turmoil. She released a huge sigh of relief when practice finally ended.

After she had changed, she headed to inform Darien that she was getting ready to head back to her room. She was disappointed and didn't want to be away from him for the evening, but she was unsure of how to breech the topic. They only had one final week together, and she wanted to make the most of it by staying with him, but would he feel the same way?

She found him at the sidelines looking through his playbook. As he saw her approaching, Darien reached into his pocket and quickly placed something into her hands. Realizing it was a pair of keys, she stared up at him questionably, but quickly placed the keys into her bag.

"Those are the keys to the house. The number for the alarm system is 48790. Go ahead to your room and pack a bag for the remainder of this week. If it's alright with you, I'd like you to stay with me at the house until the girls return. I just want us to enjoy this week as much as we can, and I don't think I'll be able to survive being apart from you in the evenings."

Serena smiled and relaxed at his offer. It was just like Darien to solve her problems before she even voiced them.

"I'd love to. I'm gonna go get my stuff then. I guess I'll see you at the house in a few?"

He nodded, his heated gaze traveling down her body and over her bare legs. She knew what that look meant.

"Count on it. I just have to review our strategy for this weekend with my assistants. So I'll be here for about another hour and a half. I can't wait to go home to you though."

She blushed at his suggestive tone, anticipating the night to come.

Two hours later he walked into the kitchen, where he found her at the table hunched over an open textbook. After a heated greeting kiss, Serena informed him that she had been struggling with a particular calculus problem. She was very surprised when, after a few seconds of starring at the paper, he picked up her pencil and solved the infuriating problem. An hour later she stood starring at her finished calculus assignment, and she added math whiz to her growing lists of talents that he possessed.

Darien prepared them a light dinner, and they spent the evening laying together on one of the balcony hammocks while they talked about their days. The evening ended on a pleasurable note several hours later as Serena quietly settled into his side on the warm bed, satiated after two rounds of love making that had released much of their pent up frustrations for that day.

The next two days followed a similar pattern. On Tuesday, Serena visited Darien at his office, which resulted in one of Darien's most erotic fantasies becoming quite the reality. On Wednesday evening, she attempted to cook him dinner, surprising him when he came home from the gym. Darien smiled as he struggled to swallow the meal, smiling up at her anticipating expression with a wobbly two thumbs up.

On Thursday morning, the couple was laying in bed trying to recover from a very awakening round of morning sex when Serena slowly pulled her body atop Darien's naked chest. Feeling her unwavering stare, Darien slowly opened his eyes, gazing lovingly upon the love of his life as he tried to regain his composure.

"Wow. That was amazing Sere. You really almost killed me this time. I don't think I can even move."

Serena slowly gathered the force to smile, resting her head on his chest as her own heart rate attempted to return to normal.

"Well I don't **think** that I can't move, because I **know** that I can't at the moment. God, we're worst than virgin rabbits. Do you have any idea how many times we've had sex in the last five days?"

"I have no idea. I lost count from about Tuesday. Do you?"

She tried to do a quick count in her head, but after several attempts gave up on the task. They had used quite a few boxes of condoms though, so she was pretty sure it had been a lot. And if that wasn't enough indication, the soreness between her legs spoke volumes.

"Darien, I think we should take a break. If we keep up at this rate I won't be able to walk, let alone play in the game this weekend. I'm actually sore from our endless love making. We need a time out coach."

Darien starred at her for a few seconds, and broke out into a merry laugh. Serena patiently waited for him to stop, giggling at her own joke. When he finally spoke her looked at her directly in her eyes, a small smile covering his face.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm sore as well. Who would've thought I'd see the day I'd be sore from too much sex, but here it is."

He paused to release another round of laughter, and she couldn't help but fully join in that time around.

"But you are so right love. I think we both need a break. But it truly isn't our faults. When two unbelievably attractive people such as ourselves feel the way we do about each other, this sort of thing is bound to happen."

Serena rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow to swat him across the head, but he docked for cover while laughing at her expression.

"But seriously. A break might be a good idea. We've been up real late every night this whole week and up early for work and school in the mornings. I don't want you to tire yourself out. So here's what we'll do. Until we have claimed that championship title, we will take a break from this uncontrollable need to have each other all the time. So that's a little over two days off. Do you agree?"

She nodded down at him, feeling a pang of loss from their agreement. However, Darien was right, and they both needed to spend the next two days recuperating for the game. Darien, sensing her thoughts, gently ran his hand down her back and across the smooth skin of her butt cheeks. She shivered at the contact, lifting her head to come face to face with a look she was now very familiar with. In the blink of an eye, Darien had flipped them over and was lying on top of her, comfortably nestled between her legs.

"We can start right after this last time."

With those words he quickly leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss that would eventually lead to a moving climax between the lovers. A while later Serena lay exhausted, unable to move after their second round of love making for the morning. She gently stroked the smooth skin on Darien's back as they drifted back into sleep, wishing that their good times would never end.

_*End flashback*_

"Serena?"

"Serena!"

"Huh? What?"

I was roughly brought out of my daydream as someone's hand shook my shoulder. Turning around, I again came face to face with the worried faces of my friends.

Rising from my chair, I quietly made my way towards my bed, but I could feel their stares penetrating through my back.

"Serena, why won't you tell us what's going on? We're worried about you."

I stood still as I listened to Lita's concerned voice behind my back, and I bit down on my lip in consideration. It's not that I didn't want to tell them, but I just...couldn't. I just knew that they wouldn't understand the situation. How could they possibly see things my way?

"Serena, please. We're your friends. You've been so distant lately, and we want to help. We gave you time thinking that you'd open up to us, but it's obvious you won't. We've all noticed the difference in you. What's going on Serena?"

I kept my gaze focused on the wall, images of Darien and our last few days together running through my mind. We had just recently confessed our love to each other, and our week had been filled with a newfound happiness that neither of us had experienced before. If I told them, I knew they would try to deter me from the path we were on. They would flood me with guilt and wouldn't understand things from our perspective. No, I wasn't prepared to get off our cloud nine. We both deserved at least the entire week to love each other like we wanted before seeds of doubt and chaos wedged their way into our relationship. I slowly turned to face my friends, my decision made.

"I'm very thankful for your concern guys, but I'm fine. I guess the pressure from our upcoming championship game and finals are really getting to me. I've just been stressed lately, but I'm fine."

Raye stepped forward, an angry look covering her face.

"Bullshit Serena. This has nothing to do with your studying or basketball. Basketball won't give you that hickey on your neck, and you've just been out of it lately. You're always too busy to hang with us, and you're always giving us these lame excuses for your absences. There's no need to lie to us. We're only looking out for your best interest."

I sighed as the guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. Raye was right. My friends didn't deserve being lying to, but I just wasn't prepared to reveal the truth to them.

"Alright. Maybe you're right. I do have a lot going on right now, but I need you guys to trust me. I'll come to you guys when I'm ready or if I'm ever in need. Please, just allow me the time to figure this out on my own. I'll talk to you guys when I'm ready."

The girls stared at me skeptically, but they each eventually nodded their heads in acceptance.

"Thank you."

Mina stepped forward, her eyes glued to mine.

"Just promise us that if it ever gets to be too much, or you're in any trouble you'll come to us."

Picking up my packed duffle bag, I nodded as I turned to face them a final time.

"I promise. I'll see you guys later, but I've gotta head to practice. Just lock up the room when you're leaving. And guys? Thanks for caring."

My friends stared at me, and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart at their concerned and hurt stares. Shaking it off, I exited my room and headed to the gym. We had a championship game to prepare for.

The following evening, we boarded the plane and headed to the Cayman Islands for our school's first championship game in the last ten years. At the airport the media had been snapping pictures like we were celebrities, and the pressure from our precarious situation really started to fall on me. I knew that there was a lot of pressure on me to help the team make that final leap, and I didn't want to disappoint my team, our fans, or Darien.

Saturday afternoon rolled around sooner than I would have liked, and I nervously sat on our team bench as I stared out at the never ending crowd that had gathered in the huge gym. The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement, the home team fans decked out in the green and white colors of their team. The gym lights suddenly dimed, and we all lined up as our team was announced by the game commentator. When my name was finally called I ran down to my gathered teammates, jumping into the air as we all started to get pumped within our huddle. The music in the gym suddenly turned to hard rock, and we all turned to the gym doors where the opposing team would be emerging from. They had taken the opportunity to warm up while we were still in the locker room, so we had yet to set our eyes on them.

My eyes widened as I heard the commentator's announcement of their first player. When the 6'5 giant junior stepped onto the curt, my eyes opened even further. My entire team sat in a state of shock as the entire team was announced, each girl appearing even more masculine than the last. We were doomed.

After a brief warm up, both teams returned to the bench. I started to remove my warm up gear along with the remaining four players of our starting five. We huddled around Darien for our final talk before the game. A quick glance of my teammates revealed that they were feeling as intimidated as I felt. With a team that size, it was easy to see how they could have remained the champions for such a long time. What did they feed them at this school?

Darien sighed as he took in our nervous faces and drew us into a close huddle.

"Alright ladies. This is the moment we've been working towards this entire season. All those long practice nights, those heart-stopping close victories, all the efforts made to push yourselves and your bodies past their limits have all been for this moment."

He stopped to look around at every one of us, and he held eye contact with me for a brief second before continuing.

"No one in this gym deserves to be called champions tonight more than you guys do. You've defeated the odds and ascended to a level where no team has been able to for the last ten years, and for that you guys are already champions in my book."

We released a long 'awwwwww' and he smiled on at our teasing.

"But despite your accomplishments, you can take it even further here tonight. Yes, this team appears to be bigger than we are, but what we lack in size we've got in speed, skill, and agility. Let's take advantage of that fact. If they can't stop you, they'll foul you. And that's **exactly** what we want them to do. Take it to the basket, and let them try to stop you. If you have the open shot, take it. We'll beat them from the outside with our shots and the inside with our layups and free throws. They are no better than we are, and the very fact that we've made it this far should be proof enough to all of you. So let's get those game faces on and make history tonight. Let's show them how real champions defeat and conquer **in their own house!**"

Jumping into the air in excitement, we erupted into cheer as Darien finished his speech. Our fears washed away, we bumped bodies and high fived each other as the anticipated excitement of the impending game finally drove through our system. With one final team cheer, we quickly finished undressing and started to head onto the court. As I started to walk out to greet our adversaries, I felt a warm hand on my arm. I turned around, and my heart fluttered at the deep blue eyes that were intensely starring down at me. Darien smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was feeling a whole lot more confident after his motivational speech. It had been exactly what we needed.

"Yeah Coach?"

"No holding back tonight Serena. Let them have it baby."

I nodded, fully intending to do exactly that.

"And remember no matter what happens out there tonight, as your coach, I'm very proud of you. And as your lover, I love you."

I smiled as the warmth spread through my body, Darien's words making me feel even better than before.

"I'll give it my best shot Coach. And I love you too Darien."

Darien smiled as he finally released my hand. We shared one final look, and I turned to greet the opposing team, a smile glued to my face. This was gonna be one for the history books.

The first quarter ended in our favor. Our opponents hadn't expected us to come out ready for a kill, and we caught them completely off guard. We pushed through their defenses, and as Darien predicted, they initially fouled us in their attempts to slow us down. When the quarter ended we were already nearing exhaustion from our efforts to remain faster than them, but we were ahead by four points.

The second quarter started, and it seemed like we were playing a completely different team. The home crowd erupted into a deafening cheer as they increased their defense and blocked practically every shot that we managed to put up in the air. Getting frustrated ourselves, we started to foul carelessly, and we soon joined our opponents in the foul trouble area. When the half time buzzer sounded we walked into our locker rooms, our heads held low as we gazed up at 16 point difference in the score. If something didn't change soon, we would loose our hard earned game.

Darien ordered us to raise our heads in the locker room, and he reminded us that we had all the abilities needed to defeat our opponents. He reviewed various aspects of our first half, and again reminded us of our initial game plan that had been successful in the first quarter. He kept driving home the point that a 16 point lead was easy to recover from with an entire half if we wanted it bad enough. He asked us how bad we wanted the victory, and we weakly answered that we wanted it real bad. After four more times of asking us the question we responded to the top of our lungs that we wanted it REAL BAD! With our motivations once again up, Darien directed our attention to the play board and shared his new game plan with us.

As the buzzer for the third quarter sounded, we walked onto the court as confident as ever, despite our 16 point deficit. As soon as our opponents inbounded the ball, we broke into the full court press that Darien had instructed us to do. Play after play, we forced the ball from our opponents hands and managed to score. When their coach finally called a frustrated time out, we were down by a mere 6 points due to our 3 point shooting and steals. We ran back to our bench excited, but exhausted from the efforts of our defense.

The remainder of the third half turned out to be quite the vicious battle. We were pushed, fouled, and completely taken advantage of due to our smaller size. But we fought back. Our shooting seemed to be on target that quarter, and as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the third quarter, our teams were tied at 65.

The fourth quarter started, and our opponents seemed exhausted, but so were we. The game carried on, each team scoring a basket, only to be answered back by a basket from the opponent. As the final minute of the game rolled about, I sighed in relief as Darien called a time out. We were down by four points with a minute to spare in the game, and things weren't looking good. I bent over with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath and listening as he explained our next play. Taking a quick look around at my teammates, I realized that they were all pretty worn out too themselves. We couldn't afford to take the game into over time in our state. We had to end this game now. Darien instructed us to go for a two-pointer for our first play, and take whatever shot opened up for the second. We couldn't afford to let the other team score.

We walked back onto the court, and inbounded the ball. I started to drive to the basket, but noticing Beryl running to the basket to my left as well I passed the ball to her. We all held our breaths as she rose into the air, going head to head with her defender. As their bodies made contact, the whistle sounded, but we all frowned as the ball bounced off the basket. Beryl walked to the free throw line to shoot her two free throws.

The crowd started booing as she slowly dribbled the ball and bent her knees. I held my breath as she gradually released the ball, and ran to hug her as the ball fell threw the hoop a second later. Beryl turned to the crowd and smiled. They started booing again, and she did an exact repeat of her first shot. With 40 seconds left in the game we were down by two points, and our opponents had possession of the ball. There were no time outs left for either of our teams, so we were on our own. As we ran down to the opponent side of the court, I kept extremely close to my player. She was the point guard of her team as well, and she currently had possession of the ball. My defense was perfect as I blocked every move she attempted to make. As we neared the basket, she caught me completely off guard and faked me out. I stared horrified as she ran pass me and pulled up for a shot. As the ball flew through the air my heart rate tripled. If she made that shot, we would probably loose the championship game, and it would be my fault.

As if in slow motion, the ball hit on the front of the rim and slowly fell forward. As countless hands rose in the air for the rebound, I said a silent player. In the next instant, I realized that our team had rebounded the ball, and one thought came to my mind as our teammates started the countdown for the last ten seconds of the game; **run**. Of their own accord, my legs sprinted off in the direction of our basket. As I approached half court, I heard the count of 5 and caught the pass that I knew would be coming my way. With two seconds left I was at the three point line, and there was one defender ahead of me. Making a quick decision I decided to take my chances with the three point shot. We were too tired for an over time match up, so I'd have to take the risk. As I halted to a stop and bent my knees to attempt the shot the gym became deathly quiet. With the blood rushing through my head I barely heard as my teammate screamed out 1, but I released the ball. All eyes on the gym followed the ball as it slowly ascended towards the basket. As it slowly started to descend, we all held our breaths, and I scarcely recognized that I had landed back onto the court. Just before the buzzer sounded, I stared in an awe struck state as the ball fell through the net and onto the court. The crowd remained quiet in their shock.

I had no time to process the meaning of that shot. I was immediately trampled as the bodies of my teammates flew on top of me, and I fell to the floor. When I finally registered that we had just won the championship, I started to return the endless hugs that were coming my way, screaming and laughing that we had just won the championship. We all screamed as our teammates from the sidelines jumped in on our huddle as well. Separating ourselves, we started to run towards our bench and our coaching team. My teammates were celebrating all around me, and I flew towards our bench in excitement. Making eye contact with Darien, I broke into a full out sprint as he started to take long strides towards me. No one else in the gym seemed to exist as we ran towards each other, and I leapt up into his arms. Darien caught me mid-air and swung me around above him, laughing as I raised my hands and screamed in victory. Before either of us knew what was happening, he had pulled me down into his body and had given me a hard peck on my cheeks.

Cameras were flashing around us everywhere, and I quickly dislodged myself from him as my teammates douched him with our cooler of Gatorade from behind. We all laughed as he recovered from the shock, and he soon joined in. Our fans that had traveled to see us play, including the guys basketball team, ran up to us at that point and gave us congratulatory hugs. We quickly shook hands with our opponents, and we smiled when they told us that they'd be reclaiming their title the following year. We told them to 'bring it'.

Twenty minutes later, we all stood as a team taking pictures with our new championship trophy. I was surprised when I was announced as the league MVP, but I graciously accepted the trophy and dedicated it to my team. Darien and I were then interviewed by various news stations, and we both reiterated the fact that our victory was a complete team effort.

When we finally left the gym, we headed to the hotel to change for a night out on the town. Darien was treating the team to dinner, and we would be going to one of the hottest night spots on the island afterwards to continue our celebrations.

Dinner was a fantastic affair. Darien had rented us limos for the evening, and we were overwhelmed as we arrived at the restaurant in the exquisite vehicles. Numerous congratulatory toasts went up in the air, and the very atmosphere was rife with our excitement. Everyone was having a blast, and we all joked about our masculine opponents and our initial thoughts throughout the game. I was in such a good mood, I even excitedly returned Jason's hug as he congratulated me on my MVP trophy and an excellent game. The guys hadn't made it to the championship this year, but they were thrilled for us and had been allowed to travel with us for support. Darien and I kept sneaking knowing glances the entire evening, and I couldn't wait for us to have a private moment. With the game over, we were no longer on break. I couldn't wait for us to celebrate our own special way.

After dinner we headed to the nightspot. As we walked in, some of the locals seemed to recognize us and started clapping. We waved in appreciation and headed to the bar, where Darien arranged for us to have several VIP tables. I glanced down at the black, strapless, and fitted mid thigh dress that I had chosen to wear that night. It was simple, but very sexy, and showed off my womanly gifts to the world. I had chosen to accessorize with gold pumps and jewelry, and my hair was curled down my back. It was the perfect dress to celebrate such an unforgettable night.

Looking around at my teammates I smiled in appreciation of their appearances. We were one hot team both on and off the court. We ordered our first round of drinks and the night got on the way. It seemed that everywhere I turned someone was offering me a congratulatory drink or shot for my buzzer basket. Glancing to my left, I noticed that Beryl was being bombarded as well for her game saving free throws. Though I graciously accepted, I monitored my alcohol consumption. I wanted to have fun, but I definitely didn't want to get pissed drunk. This was still a school trip after all.

An hour later we were all seated at our respective tables laughing the night away. With the alcohol flowing through our systems we were all in a very relaxed and uninhibited mood. I sat across from Darien, sharing occasional looks with him as I watched him enjoying himself. He looked good enough to eat in his striped dress shirt, blazer, and jeans. And I couldn't believe that I held his heart. I smiled, wondering how different my life would have been at that point if I hadn't been pursued by Andrea. I'd have to send her a thank you basket one day.

When dance hall music started to blast through the speakers my teammates decided that we should head to the dance floor. We all giggled as we stumbled our way to the center of the floor, the alcohol providing us with quite the buzz. We started moving our bodies to the beat of the up-tempo song, going even further as the guys started to whistle and urge us on. It didn't take long for their team to join us on the floor, and they proceeded to pair up with the various members of our team.

I laughed out loud at the image of my half drunken teammates dancing with the equally half drunken guys. When J. Holiday's Bed rolled through the speakers, I closed my eyes, seductively moving my body to the beat as I became lost in the music. I slowly lifted my lids to gaze around the dark dance floor, quickly realizing that I was the only member of our team not paired up with someone. Since the whole Jason betting incident it seemed like many of his teammates had stayed away from me out of some weird respect for him, but I wasn't complaining. They could all kiss my pretty little ass as far as I was concerned.

As my gaze traveled to the bar I locked eyes with Darien, his gaze intense as I continued to move my body to the beat of the song.

In his eyes I saw all that he wanted to say but couldn't, and it pained me to make the realization. He wanted to be on that floor celebrating with me, but we both knew that our dancing together in such a setting could never be justified. I stared longingly into his eyes, wrapping my arms around my body as his gaze remained plastered on me. It seemed like we were lost in a trance, and I slowly turned away as the song neared its peak. Closing my eyes once again I imagined his tall frame behind me, his breath tickling on the back of my neck as we synchronously moved to the beat of the song. When the song drew to a close I turned back to stare in his direction, and surely enough he was still there, his gaze following my every move. I noticed Jason standing to his left leaning against the bar, and I absentmindedly wondered if he had been standing there the entire time. His eyes were watching me as well, and I shivered at the expression on his face; creepy. Attributing it to the alcohol in our systems, I headed back to my teammates. The night was still young and we had a lot more celebrating to do. Darien and I would have our time.

An hour later, we had sweated the alcohol out of our system, but it had quickly been replaced with some more. Some people actually seemed drunk, and I knew I was bordering on that thin line of soberness and intoxication. I announced that I was officially taking my last drink for the evening and downed the shot offered to me by Beryl. My teammate's laughed as I reacted to the burning sensation in my throat, and we headed back on the dance floor for our final lap of dancing before we headed back to the hotel. By that point I was feeling really loose, and I laughed as we all started to dance to the song that was basting through the speaker.

This time around, the dance floor was packed with a lot more people, and I was having the time of my life as I moved along with the crowd of sweaty bodies. Taking a quick glance at our table, I noticed Darien's gaze occasionally traveling down my body. I inwardly giggled at his sorry attempt to look inconspicuous. As the DJ continued to increase the rhythms of the songs, I found myself moving my hips to fastened beats, enjoying the occasional bumping of bodies with my teammates. They were paired with various dance partners from the island and seemed to be having a good time. I had turned down a few of the guys that had eventually collected the nerve to ask me to dance, but as I heard one of my favorite meringue songs blasting through the speakers I sighed longingly at the dancing couples. I didn't want to hurt Darien's feelings in any way, but I did love the meringue. I glanced over at him, wondering if he knew the dance as well, but I reprimanded myself for the thought. It didn't matter. He couldn't dance with me even if he knew how.

I had started to make my way through the twirling bodies and off the dance floor when I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I turned around and came face to face with a very handsome and very tall man that I hadn't seen before. Although he was handsome with his dark hair and hazel eyes, he had nothing on Darien. I assumed he must have been a local.

"Uh, can I help you?"

He smiled down at me, revealing a perfect set of pearly whites that brought his face to life even more.

"I was just wondering if you would like to dance. I saw you dancing a little earlier tonight, and you seem like someone pretty familiar with the dance. What do you say?"

I bit my lip, taking a quick glance to the table where Darien was laughing out loud at something one of the guys had said. He was surrounded by various guys from the basketball and coaching teams, and he seemed to be having a good time. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I danced this one dance. I was probably over-thinking a simple issue to begin with. I turned back to the smiling warm eyes, my mind made up.

"I'd love to."

I was immediately pulled into a very hard body, and we started to dance. As I was twirled around the dance floor I marveled at the grace of my dance partner, wondering where he had learned to dance like he did. I laughed out loud as he swung me away from his body and pulled me back in. His skills were quite impressive. Deciding that I needed to show some of my own skills, I took control of the dance, maneuvering my body in a way that ended with his arms wrapped around my body while I leaned back into his tall frame. I smirked as he leaned down to my ear.

"Very good. You are quite the dancer indeed. Maybe we should turn things up a notch."

I was caught of guard as he immediately pushed me away from him, but he quickly grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back in. For the next two minutes we both brought out the best of our moves, testing each other as we took complete control of the dance floor. I was having so much fun, I didn't even realize that many of the other couples had stopped, and my teammates were standing to the side cheering me on as they clapped along to the beat of the song. When the final beat of the song blasted from the speakers I gazed up at the laughing eyes of my dance partner, our chests heaving as he pulled my body up from the dip that had concluded our dance.

Around us, everyone started applauding, and I blushed as he held my hand and guided us into a bow. When we rose, I dislodged my hand from his and brushed the loose strands of my hair off my face. My partner placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me off the dance floor to the bar.

"I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Jeremy. And you, my feisty little dancer are?"

I laughed, shaking the hand extended to me.

"Serena. You're pretty descent yourself."

He smirked, a move that reminded much of Darien. I turned back to our table to look for him, but he was no where to be found.

"Well it was a pleasure dancing with you Ms. Serena. Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you. I'm good for the night. It was a delight dancing with you Jeremy, but I've got to head back to my team. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

With one final smile I turned to leave, but a pull on my arm had me turning around.

"Wait. If you're here for a while, maybe we should hang out. I own several water sport businesses around the island. Let's exchange contacts and we can hang out sometime."

"Um, thanks so much for the offer, but I'm already involved with someone. It was a pleasure meeting you though."

I quickly turned around, scanning the crowd for signs of Darien. Its not that I wanted to be rude or anything, but it really had been just a dance. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to see him. When I got to the table my teammates started teasing me about my 'sexy dance partner', asking me if I got his number. I laughed, informing them that I didn't want it, although he had offered. They all said I was crazy, but I just said he wasn't my type. I casually asked about Darien's whereabouts, and Andrea informed me that he had left a little while ago.

I blinked as I looked at her, wondering why Darien would have left the club without us. Was he not feeling well? Retrieving my bag, I texted him but he did not respond. I tried calling, but he didn't pick up. I thought about asking the guys more about his mood at the time of his departure, but I didn't want to seem suspicious. I guess I'd have to wait until we got back to the hotel.

Our chaperones started to gather everyone, and we headed back to the hotel. The limo ride was entertaining as the more intoxicated members of the team gave their accounts of the night, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Darien.

When we walked through the hotel lobby I felt my phone vibrating in my purse. Pulling it out I opened the message that was from Darien.

_We need to talk. When everything is settled come to my room. 702_

_-Darien_

Quickly shutting my phone, I placed it back in my purse. I had a bad feeling about this.

An hour later I was sitting on my bed deep in thought. Beryl and I had been paired to share a room on this trip. I glanced over at her still form on the bed. We had talked for a while since entering the hotel, but after our eventful night it seemed like she was drifting off to sleep. We hadn't even changed out of our club clothes from sheer exhaustion, and I had turned off the lights half an hour ago hoping it would have sped up the sleeping process.

I quietly crept out of my bed and slipped my flip flops onto my feet. Retrieving my room keys and my phone I quietly started to make my way across the room and to the door.

"Where are you going to at this hour superstar?"

I turned around, the sight of a half asleep Beryl groggily starring up at me from the bed. Damn.

I was really hoping she would have been completely out with all the liquor she had consumed.

"I'm just going out for some fresh air. I'm feeling a little nauseous and I just need to get up. It's probably from that last shot of tequila you gave me."

She tiredly smiled, nodding as her head fell back onto the pillow.

"Uh huh. I'm **sure** you'll feel much better after this walk. Don't hit into any stray benches along the way."

I stared at her, trying to rack my brain for the underlying message in her words. Perhaps it was the alcohol still flowing within my own system, but I just couldn't connect the dots at the moment. Deciding to just ask her about it, I started to speak, but her soft snoring halted me in my tracks. Shrugging my shoulders, I quietly made my way towards the third floor.

When I was finally standing in front of room 702 I quietly knocked on the door. From what I understood Darien had arranged to have his room apart from everyone else while the teams were located on the second floor. None-the-less, I looked around cautiously as I waited for him to open the door. Being seen entering his room at this late hour could cause quite the stir.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Darien stood in front of me, comfortably dressed in his pajama pants and a wife beater. Not uttering a single word, he moved to the side and allowed me to enter the room. I took in the breathtaking sight of the moonlit ocean and the illuminated town from the huge glass windows in the wall. I had thought that our suites were impressive, but looking at Darien's they paled in comparison.

After I heard him shut the door, I turned around to face him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms casually crossed as he just stared on at me. After a few seconds of just staring at each other I decided that I had had enough.

"What's going on Darien? You tell me to come here to talk, yet you aren't saying anything. Why did you leave the club so early?"

Darien's eyes remained locked to mine and I actually stopped myself from taking a step backwards as he slowly walked towards me. He didn't seem too happy.

"So you really have no idea why I left the club early?"

I was actually starting to get a pretty good idea, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"No Darien, I have none. So why don't you save us both the wasted time and just tell me."

I crossed my arms across my chest, my anger rising. If this was heading in the direction I thought it was, it could get ugly.

"We just won the championship game Serena. After an amazing week together, where we professed our love for each other, we won the championship for the first time in ten years. The whole evening we've been out celebrating I could think of nothing else but being with you. We entered that club and it near fucking killed me to watch you on the dance floor dancing by yourself. God, do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

I unconsciously took a step back as Darien continued to advance on me.

"No. But it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either."

"Every guy in that club was looking at you, yet there you were looking at me like you wanted nothing more than for us to be together. And it fucking broke me knowing that I couldn't give you something as simple as a dance Serena. A fucking dance."

I felt the wall against my back as his hand settled near my head.

"I spent the whole evening turning down the annoying women that kept throwing themselves at me. Even if we couldn't be together the way we wanted, I would never entertain any advance from another woman."

I averted my gaze, knowing what was coming next.

"I take my eyes off you for one second, and when I look back the entire fucking club is staring at you being twirled around in the arms of another man."

"It was just a dance Darien! Like you said, just a fucking dance! It's not like I was 'entertaining his advances' or anything. I didn't think you were so insecure that you would get jealous over something so innocent! I guess I was wrong."

I angrily gazed up at Darien, our bodies near touching. It was ridiculous how possessive he was becoming.

"Were you not listening to anything I just said Serena? The entire night I wanted nothing more than to be able to be with you that way, and you go ahead and do that with another man right in front of my face. And I'm not supposed to feel hurt? It wasn't just a dance damn it! It was a fucking slap to my face!"

"Well it didn't mean anything to me Darien! I just wanted to enjoy myself and dance like everyone else on that floor! If you choose to take it as something more, that is completely your problem."

I quickly dodged beneath his arms and started to walk away from him. When I was just passing by the windows I was suddenly turned around.

"Don't turn away from me. We're not done with this conversation."

Placing my hands on my hips I glared up at his towering frame.

"Really? Cause I think we are. This is absolutely ridiculous Darien. You're making a big deal out of something pretty insignificant to me. As far as I'm concerned this argument is pointless."

The anger blazing in Darien's eyes sprouted new life at my words.

"So you can't see the significance in you being twirled, dipped, and touched by another man in front of my face? I sat there, listening to everyone rant on about how fucking fantastic the two of you looked dancing together. And I could do nothing but turn at the sight. He was fucking touching you and handling you like you were his woman Serena! Are you that naive that you couldn't see that?"

"Naïve? Oh, so I'm naïve now? You know what Darien? Naïve I may be, but your insecurity never seizes to amaze me. You're even imagining things now?"

"Imagining?"

I gasped as I was suddenly pulled against Darien's hard body. It seemed that even with an angered mind my body would betray me, and I frowned as I felt the heat rising within me from the contact.

"Was I imagining it when he did this?"

Goose bumps immediately covered my skin as Darien's hand sensually trailed down the side of my body.

"Or maybe this was all in my head too."

I bit my lip as I was roughly turned around and Darien pressed up against my rear. I fought back a groan as I felt him grinding against my body, his hand griping onto my hip as his arousal made its presence know. I really couldn't recall such actions in the dance.

Darien leaned down and lightly brushed against my ear, the hairs on my neck coming to stand on end as I shivered from his next ragged words.

"How about this one? Was this part of my fucking wonderland too?"

I was suddenly twirled around, and I stared up at stormy blue eyes for all of a second before I was suddenly dipped. Darien's leg was positioned within my parted ones, and I released a low moan as I felt his leg roughly brushing against my warm core. In the next instant he had lifted me back up and was angrily staring down at me.

"Was that all from my twisted mind Serena?"

I blinked, trying to force myself out of my aroused state to give a coherent answer. As ridiculous as it was, Darien's rough and angered actions at the moment were really turning me on.

"No. It-it wasn't like -"

In the next instant I was being lifted off the floor, and I gasped out loud as my back roughly made contact with the cool glass doors.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around Darien's waist, bringing our arousals into full contact. My mind was screaming at me to stop, but my body seemingly had other ideas. His hands steadily cupped my butt cheeks, pulling us even closer. He groaned from the movement, placing his forehead against mine as I stared back at the anger radiating from his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was trying to prevent myself from marching onto that floor and beating the shit out of that fool for touching you like that? No one touches you like that except me Serena. You're mine damn it!"

Darien's lips suddenly came crashing down to mine in a kiss that was clearly meant to punish. I moaned as his tongue forced its way into my mouth, roughly brushing against mine in his infuriated state. I gasped out loud as his mouth suddenly departed from my lips and bit into the side of my neck. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled us even closer, moving my hips so our arousals were brushing against each other. Darien moaned in appreciation and quickly lowered the top part of my dress.

I released an audible moan as his hot mouth latched onto my erected nipple, applauding myself on my decision to go bra less for the evening. Darien suckled, nibbled and lavished his attention on my nipples until I thought I would surely die from the sheer ecstasy of the act. I was left panting, trying to recover when he suddenly paused and roughly pushed up the lower part of my dress. I stared down in a delirious state at the dress rolled around my waist.

I buckled over as his hand suddenly made its way between my legs and brushed against my moistened clit through my underwear. I laid my head on his shoulders, biting into the skin as he mercilessly attacked my most sensitized spot with his skilled fingers. Spreading my legs, I bit down on my lips as I gave him more access to do as he wanted. I was suddenly hit with a rush of cool air as Darien roughly pulled my black thong from my body, tearing it in two. Before I had fully processed the thought I screamed, my body surging with pleasure as I felt Darien's length ruthlessly sliding into my drenched core.

We both stilled as we took in the euphoria that had originated between our connected bodies. My mouth remained agape and the perspiration gathered at my brow as I tried to control the shaking of my body from that single act. Darien and I had had sex many times before, but it had never felt quite this good. I purred, enjoying the warmth and moisture along with his hard length. Becoming impatient, I moved the lower half of my body, effectively pulling his hardened member further into my body. I groaned as he made contact with my special spot, locking my fingers into his shoulders as I prepared to move again. I wanted, oh God, I needed for him to finish what he started. Darien made no motion to continue, and as my inner walls pulsed with want I tried to take things into my own hands. When I attempted to move this time around, he blocked my movements.

I pleadingly stared up at him, hoping that he would give my body what it was desperately craving for. Staring down into my eyes he suddenly withdrew and quickly plunged back into my moist core. I moaned as the heat spread from my very stomach and took control of the rest of my body. Struggling to catch my breath, I leaned into Darien's shoulder, wondering why he was torturing me so.

"Look at me Serena."

I slowly raised my head, and blue me blue as we locked eyes. Darien's hand traveled to the back of my head and into my hair. We were both breathing hard, our heart beats racing as we anticipated the continuation of what we had started.

"I can't take seeing you in the arms of another man Serena. Don't **ever** do that to me again."

I nodded my head, hoping with all my heart that this would satiate his anger and we could continue. It was practically driving me crazy not being able to move with Darien still within me.

Darien slowly pulled out of my body and I closed my eyes in ecstasy from the pleasurable sensation. When his head was positioned at my entrance, my body buckled forward, anxiously awaiting his return. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and stared up questionably at Darien's eyes.

"I want to hear you say it. I want to hear that this is all mines, that no one else is ever gonna touch you like this again, and I want to hear you ask me to fuck you."

My eyes widened at his request. I immediately thought to tell him that he could 'go fuck himself' as far as I was concerned, but I halted the thought as he suddenly rubbed his member against my entrance.

Biting my lip, I fought against the electrifying shocks that spread through my body. Gasping for breath I hid my face into his chest, refusing to meet his gaze. I understood that his male ego had been wounded by my actions earlier in the evening, but this was completely ridiculous. I hadn't done anything to deserve the torture he was putting me through. I would not...

I groaned as Darien lightly pushed forward, resulting in the tip of his head entering my body.

"Darien, please."

As those betraying words left my lips, I stared up at Darien, his bangs falling over his eyes as he intently stared down at me.

"Please what Serena? I told you what I want to hear."

I frowned, trying to force down my pride as he pushed another inch forward. My body toppled over from the contact, the sensation rendering me completely unable to do anything but bask in the warmth it provided. If we didn't finish this, I would surely die.

"I'm sorry Darien. You're my one, and my only. No one is ever going to touch me the way you have. I want only you. Now pleaseeee…"

We both moaned as he suddenly plunged forward, filling me to the hilt. I gasped as his hands tightened on my butt cheeks and he pressed us further against the glass door. Darien pulled back, the want in his eyes now bothering on madness as he stared down at me.

"Please what? Ask me Serena. Ask me to give you what you want."

The last of my resolve broke away as Darien sensually grinded his pelvis against mine, touching my sacred spot even more.

"Please, take me Darien. Fuck me."

With one final moan Darien pulled out of my body, only to immediately drive back in. The room filled with the sound of our moans as he repeatedly slammed into me, my back making contact with the cool glass door time and time again. Darien was relentless as his thrusts drove deeper and deeper, and I yelled out his name as he repeatedly made contact with my G-spot, driving me near the point of insanity. My body was on fire. Thinking became completely impossible as I gave into the wondrous feeling of Darien's thrusts. As I felt my orgasm building from my toes, Darien's grip on my butt tightened. A few seconds after that my body exploded, and I held on for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through my body. As I tried to sort out the stars in front of my eyes, I vaguely realized that Darien had yelled out my name.

Soon after he joined me in his own orgasm, and his legs finally gave out beneath him. I slowly sled down the glass door, the sweat on my back leaving behind a streak as our exhausted bodies fell to the floor.

We were both sitting on the carpet, our breathing ragged as we tried to recover from the earth shattering orgasm that had taken all of our strength. I slowly opened my eyes, tirelessly laying my hand on my quivering legs. I looked up at Darien, and he leaned down to softly kiss me on my lips.

"I love you so much baby. Don't put me through that again."

I raised my hand and gently brushed his sweaty bangs of his face. Darien leaned into my hand and kissed the inside of my palm.

"I love you too Darien. And I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through that pain. I wasn't considerate on how that would make you feel."

Darien smiled at me, and started to speak when we suddenly heard a knock at the door.

Both our heads turned to the direction of the door, wondering who would be knocking at this late hour. What if someone had seen me go in? What if someone had heard us?

I started to panic, the blood rushing to my face as I looked up at Darien.

Darien placed his index finger over his lips and gestured for me to head to the bathroom. We scrambled to separate our bodies, and in that instant an entirely different type of fear crippled my body.

I realized in that moment that we hadn't used any protection.

Forcing myself to put that aside for the second, I quickly ran to the bathroom, trying my best to remain quiet. When I entered I quietly pulled the door, the image of Darien fixing his clothes and moving to the door filling my sight. My heart was racing as I heard the latch being unlocked, and soon after that the door opened.

I was in the process of fixing my clothes when the sound of our visitor's voice stilled my movements.

_Outside the bathroom…._

Darien hastily walked to the door, making a quick work of his disheveled appearance. He was racking through his brain trying to figure out who would be knocking at his door at the late hour. Taking a final glance to ensure that Serena was safely within the bathroom, he pulled open the door.

He blinked at the image of none other than Jason, questioning why he would be visiting at such an inappropriate time.

"Hey Darien. I was actually hoping that you'd still be up. Do you have a minute?"

Darien held the door ajar and wearily stared back at the shorter man. Forcing out a yawn, he took a step towards Jason.

"Oh hey man. I was just about to head to bed. Can this wait until the morning? I'm really beat."

Jason regarded the older man before him, taking a step forward of his own.

"No, this is actually really important."

Darien tried not to frown, and leaned against his door frame. Jason was the last person he needed to be dealing with at the moment.

"Alright, shoot."

Jason took a quick glance at the isolated hallway and turned back to Darien.

"Actually do you mind if I come inside? This is a pretty private issue."

Darien hesitated for a second, but taking one final glance to reassure that the room was cleared stepped aside. Jason entered the lavish suite and he shut the door.

Gesturing for him to follow, Darien led Jason towards the small kitchen and away from the bathroom that hid his lover. When both men were comfortably sitting with a drink in hand Darien breeched the topic. He didn't have time for small talk.

"Alright. What's so important that you couldn't wait until morning?"

Jason locked eyes with Darien, a frown covering his face.

"Is something going on with you and Serena?"

Darien spat out the coke that he had just been about to swallow. A faint thud was heard coming from the direction of the bathroom, and Jason turned his head in the direction of the noise.

"Did you just hear that?"

Quickly recovering from his shock, Darien wiped the liquid off of his face.

"What? No, I didn't hear a thing. What the hell are you getting at?"

Jason turned back to face the surprised man, an eerily calm look covering his face.

"Hmm. I asked if you had something going on with Serena?"

Darien sat up, a frown covering his own face.

"Why in the world would you ask me such a question?"

"Well I just can't drop the feeling that something is going on between the two of you. At first, I quickly dismissed the idea. It seemed absolutely ridiculous! You wouldn't do something like that to Trista, and Serena was just too damn good to even consider such a thing. But then, I started to see the signs."

Darien crossed his arms across his chest, forcing his self to maintain his indifferent expression.

"The signs?"

"Yeah. Like all of a sudden she started asking personal questions about you. But that was just the beginning. I started to observe you guys, and the way the two of you move around each other is the strangest thing. It's like you guys communicate with each other with just your eyes, and nobody else sees it."

"Jason, you're imaging things. Is this some type of reaction from Serena continuously turning you down? I told you to just forget about that and just let it go."

Jason's expression suddenly turned angry, and he stood from his chair.

"Yeah, you did tell me to move on from her. But now I'm wondering if that was for your own good or mine."

Darien felt his own anger rising, but fought to remain calm.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. I was looking out for you as a friend. She was no longer interested."

"Was that because her eyes were already set on someone else? Someone like you? She turned down all my offers to talk or to have lunch, but every time I turn around she's with you! You guys are having lunch together, or chatting and laughing together. Her face even lights up when she fucking looks at you!"

Darien stood from his own chair, his face dangerously calm.

"You're out of your mind. I would suggest that you refrain from using obscenities if you want this conversation to continue. Your obsession with Serena has clearly driven you over the edge."

"My obsession? My obsession? Have you seen the way you look at her? And you've yet to answer my question! Are the two of you messing around?"

Darien had just about had it. He pushed away from the table, ready to usher Jason out of his suite when he suddenly rose from the table. Following Jason's gaze, Darien tried to figure out where the young man was heading when his eyes suddenly landed on the remnants of Serena's torn thong. Shit.

Jason hastily walked to the glass door and picked up the torn article of clothing with the tip of his finger. Holding up the black thong, he turned to face a horrified Darien.

"Who the hell does this belong to Darien?"

Coming out of his shock, Darien rushed forward and grabbed the article of clothing from Jason's outstretched hands.

"That is none of your God damn concern. Now get the hell out of my room Jason. I've just about-"

They both paused as a very audible sound came from the bathroom. Before Darien could stop him, Jason was heading in the direction of the noise. Muttering a few choice words Darien followed after him, the blood pounding in his ear as he rushed to intercept the determined man. If Serena was caught in the bathroom, things could get real ugly. Jason arrived at the door and yanked it open a few seconds later, barely managing to escape Darien's hold.

Darien breathe a short sigh of relief when an empty bathroom appeared before them. Grabbing onto Jason's arm he turned him around.

"That's enough. I'm not sure if you had too much to drink tonight or what, but you've crossed a very dangerous line. Get the hell out of my bathroom and my suite."

Jason angrily pulled his arm free of Darien's grip and rearranged his shirt. Darien assumed that he was on his way out of the bathroom when he suddenly turned around and stepped further into the room. In what seemed like slow motion, Jason ran into the bathroom and towards the thick shower curtains. Darien followed after him, his breath hitching in his throat as Jason pulled back the colored cloth. He said a silent prayer, hoping to the Gods above that Serena was hidden in another location.

No such thing as luck.

Jason gasped at the image of Serena hunched against the wall of the shower stall, fear radiating from her eyes. He suddenly spun around, his fist connecting with Darien's jaw in a totally unexpected move. Darien had no time to react as he was knocked to the floor, his hand rising to nurse his injured face.

Behind them Serena screamed, running from the shower stall to kneel beside her fallen lover. She stared up angrily at Jason.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jason angrily stared down at the couple, anger boiling in his veins.

"I thought that I heard talking in here earlier. You fucking slut. Don't you dare question my actions you whore!"

Darien growled, rising to his feet as Serena rose with him. He had had enough.

"Don't you dare talk to her in that manner! Now get the fuck out of my room before I do something that I'll regret later."

Jason angrily regarded the couple, an all consuming rage taking control of his body.

"All this time I thought you were my friend Darien. Was this your intention from the very start? Did our friendship mean anything to you? You knew how I felt about her damn it! How could you?"

Darien stepped forward, protectively placing Serena behind his body as he prepared to respond.

"I had no intentions of anything Jason. You've damn near lost your fucking mind. You had your chance and you blew it all on your own. That has nothing to do with me, or our friendship. Now I'm gonna tell you for the last time, get the hell out of this room before I make you leave."

Jason laughed, his attentions landing on Serena behind Darien's body.

" Tell me, has he been fucking you good? Was it worth the wait Serena? "

Darien stepped forward, and Serena struggled as she tried to hold him back.

"No Darien! He isn't worth it."

Jason glared at the smaller woman, his hands balling into fists as he focused his eyes on Darien.

"You've both made a fool of me. But mark my words when I say that you'll both live to regret this. I'm pretty sure that this recent discovery will cause quite the stir with quite a few people. Trust me, this isn't over."

With those words he stormed away from the couple, slamming the door in his wake as they heard him exiting the suite.

Serena finally felt her defenses shatter and she slid to the floor, tears cascading down her face. Darien followed her to the floor and tried to reassure her that everything would work out ok, but she was deaf to his words. As the possible consequences of their delicate situation took control of her mind, she experienced a level of trepidation that she had yet to experience in her life.

What were they going to do?

AN: Duh Duh Duh! So there you have it! Someone knows their dirty little secret. Next chapter, Trista returns. Please review!

.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again everyone! So the last chapter had some truly awesome reviews! I received a few critiques that were helpful in making me aware of a few areas that I still need to work on, statements of enjoyment, and all kinds of crazy stuff! Thanks so much! I'm happy you guys enjoyed it! I literally died as one of my darling reviewers left a review suggesting several ways that poor Trista could 'accidently' die. LMAO I haven't laughed that hard in a looonnng time. You're hilarious! Lol But we couldn't do that. It would raise suspicion. Lol Thanks for the idea though! This chap doesn't cover much time, but it's necessary before I can move ahead with the story. I'm aiming for 20 or 21 chapters for this story. With Trista's month away over, the length of the chapters will decrease. I'm in the process of moving back to start school (boooo), so I'll be busier than ever but updates will continue! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys think! Please review!

Chapter 16

**Slam!**

With the door safely shut behind me, I leaned against its wooden frame for support. I said a silent prayer of thanks, thanking the lord above that I had made it to my room safely. The tears had yet to cease running down my face, and I struggled to control my breathing as the sounds of my inner turmoil traveled through our quiet hotel room.

After Jason's departure Darien had tried to reassure me that he would handle the situation and I shouldn't worry, but his attempts were in vain. How could I not worry? Jason had within his power information that could ultimately destroy both our lives, and his hatred for the both of us at the moment had been made quite obvious. What if he reported us to the school's administration? What if he reported us to the press? Oh my God what if he informed Trista?

My mind was going a million miles a minute as countless outcomes from our ordeal flooded through my brain, every single last one of them ending in a catastrophe. Darien could loose his coaching position, his reputation would be ruined, his businesses might suffer as a result, and he could even loose his family. If word of his actions with me reached Trista's ears and she decided to file for a divorce, he could possibly loose custody of his precious girls, and I would be partly responsible. Hearing all the commotion outside the bathroom, I knew that I needed a more secure hiding spot than behind the door. I had decided that the shower would've been the perfect spot, but in a klutzy move I had unexpectedly lost my footing and fell, effectively informing Jason of my presence. If I hadn't slipped while entering the damn tub, Jason might have left looking like the idiot that he was, but instead I had managed to place us in our current predicament. The tears accumulated in my eyes as I thought of the darling girls and their father. Loosing those girls would be Darien's undoing. He loved them too much. Thinking about my own repercussions was near impossible as I pondered on the possible outcomes on Darien's life. It would hurt him so much to be separated from his daughters.

I realized at that moment that I genuinely loved him with all my heart, and our situation only proceeded to send the tears cascading down my face.

Darien had held me within his arms, relentlessly trying to reassure me that everything would work out ok and I had no blame to bear, but for the first time his words just weren't enough. Just when I thought our situation couldn't get any worse, I remembered that we hadn't used any protection while having sex.

He had seemed surprised as the realization dawned on him and had immediately started apologizing, but I tiredly told him to stop. It was both our faults that we had neglected to protect ourselves, and I would not have him shouldering the full blame despite our dilemma.

In the conversation that followed he had asked me if I was using any other form of contraceptives and I had tearfully answered 'no'. My periods were very regular, and I had no other need for birth control since I hadn't been sexually active for no more than our last week together. The conversation had then turned a bit awkward as we discussed sexual health, but I fully believed him when he had informed me that he was healthy and free of any STIs since his last check up. He hadn't been having sex for the past few months himself, and I had been clean as well from my last doctor's visit.

I felt completely boxed in as the weight of our situation fell fully onto my shoulders. Our negligence could result in a pregnancy that would cause way more harm than good at the moment, and Jason was still a ticking time bone. Feeling overwhelmed, I had informed Darien that I needed to head back to my room. We would have to continue our conversation in the morning. In the panicked state I was in I couldn't think, yet alone have such an important discussion coherently. He had refused at first, arguing that I should remain with him until I had cleared my head, but I just couldn't. What if Jason had already told someone else and they were on their way to his room to verify? He finally agreed under the circumstances that he would accompany to my room, but it was my turn to refuse.

After many futile attempts at trying to accompany me, I had finally convinced Darien that it was just too great a risk to take at the moment. What if someone saw us? That would only reinforce anything that Jason might have said at the moment, and there was no way to be sure that he hadn't already spoken to someone.

I had fearfully left the room, not having enough nerve to even kiss Darien good night as I hastily slid out the door. I was terrified beyond belief as I had walked through the darkened hallways and towards my room. I kept imaging that Jason was just hidden around some dark corner, waiting until I was in reach so he could start extracting his revenge. The look in his eyes when he had looked down at me in the bathroom had been nothing short of murderous, and although I hadn't expressed my full concerns to Darien I was really afraid. Of their own accord my tears had started to fall again, and I quickened my pace as I neared our room.

When I was safely within the walls of my own room I sighed in relief, but the tears still kept falling. What were we going to do?

"Meatball Head?"

My head shot up, surprised at the image of Beryl leaning up on her bed. The faint light from the window revealed her still half asleep face to my view, and I bit back a groan. Damn. Had I awoken her?

I quickly wiped the stray tears off my face, despite the room's darkened state. Beryl couldn't see me at the moment, but I guessed my crying had woken her up. I tried to steady my voice to answer her.

"Yeah Beryl it's me. Go back to sleep."

I cringed at the sound of my own voice, the proof that I had been crying very evident. Beryl fully sat up on her bed, and I could feel her intense stare on me despite our lack of light.

"Hey, is something wrong? Are you ok? Have you been crying?"

"Um, no. I just got a little overwhelmed with us winning the championship and everything and started weeping like a big baby. I'm ok really. Go back to sleep."

Beryl took a quick glance at our alarm clock and back at me.

"You're up at 5:30 in the morning crying because we won the championship? Do I look like an idiot?"

"I don' know what you're talking ab—"

I paused as Beryl dragged herself of her bed and turned on the lights.

My eyes squinted shut from the intense brightness, and when I opened them she was standing above me, staring down at my defeated state against the door.

Taking in my appearance in my dress she quickly helped me up off the ground.

"Serena what the hell happened? Are you hurt? Did someone do something to you? Where did you come from just now?"

I frantically shook my head, and I attempted to reassure Beryl that nothing of the sort had happened, but I broke down at the concern I heard in her voice.

She quickly came to wrap her arm around my shoulders and ushered me to sit on my bed.

"Hey. You've gotta tell me what's wrong Serena. Did something happen to you since you left the room earlier?"

I again shook my head, trying to control my tears so I could speak.

"It's *sniff* nothing like that Beryl. I just *sniff* had a bad night. I'm fine. Really."

Beryl looked at me skeptically, and I knew she wasn't convinced.

"You're in your room crying at damn near 6 o 'clock in the morning, you're still in your club dress, and you expect me to believe you just 'had a bad night?' Maybe I should call one of our chaperons. They—"

"No!"

I quickly grabbed onto Beryl's hand as she reached for her phone.

"Please. Don't. They'll only make things worse."

Beryl sighed and dropped her phone.

"Fine. But you better start talking, cause I'm still feeling mighty uneasy about your state at the moment."

I sighed, wondering what I could say that could get her off my back. I just needed to be alone to think. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't recognize when a look of realization dawned on Beryl's face.

"Wait a minute. Does this have anything to do with your 'walk' earlier tonight? Didn't I tell you to stay away from stray benches?"

I stared back at her, confusion written all over my face. I vaguely remembered her comment earlier, but it hadn't made any sense then and it certainly didn't make any sense now.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with benches."

Beryl sighed and sat next to me on the bed.

"You know, for someone so smart, you're really kinda dumb. I don't know who you thought you were fooling with your 'I just fell against the wall by the bench outside' remark a while back, but you haven't been doing a very good job of being very discrete."

My heart rate immediately increased, and I attempted to hide the shock from my face as Beryl's words finally hit home. Brief images of the welts on my back and our conversation in the locker room ran through my terrified mind. Oh God, not her too.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Beryl rolled her eyes and stared down at me.

"Come on Serena. Welts on your back from falling against a wall? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

I blinked at her, unsure of what I should say.

" You guys weren't doing a very good job of hiding the fact that you were messing around. I'm a pretty observant person, but I still had my doubts until I saw the two of you arguing one night after practice near his car."

I didn't attempt to hide the shock on my face as I also remembered that night. That was a few weeks ago. I was once again paralyzed with fear as I connected the dots.

Beryl had known all this time.

"Don't go into shock or anything. I don't think anyone else caught on, but it was easy for me. I'm pretty …perceptive about this kinda stuff, and I've been in a similar situation so I sort of know all the signs."

Finally finding my voice, I quietly spoke.

"So are you gonna tell everyone else? Have you already told anyone?"

Beryl glared down at me and ran a frustrated hand through her red hair.

"Do you think if I had you'd still be here right now? No, I didn't tell anyone your dirty little secret. And I don't intend to."

I stared back at her, surprised and confused all in one.

"But why? We don't exactly have the best history. I can see why you would do it if you did."

Beryl sighed as she leaned back on my bed.

"True. If this had happened during the fall semester I'd have ratted you out in a second. But, since our truce I've actually discovered you're not too bad a ball player, or a person. I think that whole incident was really a wake up call that I needed. I don't keep many females friends myself, and you're one of the few girls I can even stand being around for more than a few seconds."

"But why didn't you approach me about it?"

"Why? What would that have accomplished? I gave you subtle hints, but your slow ass never seemed to catch on. It wouldn't have really solved anything; probably only made your life a whole lot more stressful."

I softly smiled at Beryl, my heart warming at her words.

She seemed uncomfortable and stood from the bed.

"Hey hey hey. Don't get all mushy eyed on me and everything. I'm just saying that I had no reason to do that to you. Not anymore. Shit, I'm not even sure if I wouldn't take a whack at Coach if given the chance. He is one sexy piece of male if I ever did see one."

I actually found myself softly laughing at that comment, and Beryl soon joined in. It felt like a ten ton brick had been lifted off my shoulders as I took in her tall from. She had known all this time, and hadn't exposed us. Just knowing that someone else was aware of my situation that I now knew I could trust made the whole night's events a lot more bearable.

Beryl suddenly sobered up and stared at me.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand though. What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."

I sighed, realizing that it was probably in my best interest to tell her the truth.

Five minutes later, Beryl was staring at me with a shell shocked expression.

"Are you fucking serious? Jason did all of that?"

I nodded my head, softly wrapping my arms around my body.

"Wow. That idiot is even crazier than I thought. Damn, you should've let Coach go ahead and beat the shit out of him."

I sighed, looking out the glass windows at the colors forming in the early morning sky.

"That would have only made things worse. Assaulting a student could have caused him to end up in jail or something."

Beryl nodded, and caught me completely off guard when a mischievous smile covered her face.

"Seems like you were finally the one to send him over that edge. Man, I keep asking myself what the hell I ever saw in that guy."

I smiled, turning to stare at her.

"Probably the same thing I saw in him initially. Until you see his true colors beneath all his glam, he's a pretty cool guy."

She absentmindedly nodded, lost in her own world. She then suddenly turned to face me.

"Look Serena. I understand this situation seems bad, but I think you should listen to Coach. Everything will work out ok."

I stared at her, wondering how she could be so calm and confident in Darien's words when I could not.

"How can you just say that? We have no idea what he is going to do. He could—"

Beryl held up her hand, and I paused as she smiled back at me.

"Trust me, this situation isn't truly as bad as it seems. Can I ask you something personal?"

I nodded, wondering if she had lost her mind. The situation was definitely as bad as it seemed.

"Do you love him?"

I nodded, staring back at her eyes.

"And does he feel the same way about you?"

"He tells me so all the time, and yeah, I believe him."

Beryl smiled and turned to pull in the huge curtains by the window. She then turned off the lights in our room.

"Ok then. Everything will be just fine. Hm, I always knew that his 'relationship' with Dr. T was a sham. They were just too well rehearsed for me. But anyway, I digress. I need you to trust me on this one. I'll deal with Jason."

I stared at her in the darkened room, wondering what she meant.

"What does that mean? What do you plan to do? What can you do?"

Glancing over at her bed, I realized that she was in the process of removing her evening clothes and I started to remove my dress as well. After she was under the covers she spoke to me again.

"Just trust me on this one. It just takes the right person to know how to control that boy, and I've got his number; believe me. Everything will work out just fine."

Sliding under the covers myself I stared over at Beryl's form. It was strange, but I actually believed her words. I finally felt better than I had since the incident occurred, and the weight of our crazy day finally fell on my exhausted body. We had a late check out at three in the afternoon before we headed home, so we still had a few hours left to grab some sleep. It suddenly hit me that Beryl had mentioned being in a 'similar situation' and I asked her about it.

Listening to her account of a brief relationship she had held with one of her professors the previous year had left me laughing, and I forgot about my problems; even if just for a little while. Outside our room the sun began to rise over the peaceful island, but our bodies found their own peace as we both slowly drifted off to sleep. When I was on the brink of entering my dream world, I suddenly heard Beryl's voice.

"You've just got to tell me though. Is Coach a great a fuck as he looks?"

I laughed, rolling over to my side as I ignored her question.

Beryl continued asking a few more times, but I just smiled and kept ignoring her. I couldn't risk telling her that Darien was all of that and then some, even with our newfound friendship. I didn't need anyone else getting ideas about pursuing him.

"Alright, fine. Be that way."

With one final statement she turned on her side, and we both drifted off to sleep. I smiled to myself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, there might be some hope after all.

At two o'clock in the afternoon I was roused from sleep by our ringing hotel phone. Picking it up, I sighed as our chaperons instructed us to get out of bed and prepare for checking out. I turned to relay the message to Beryl, but her bed was vacant. Glancing around, I realized that her things were already packed, and I hastened my step as I headed to the shower.

At 2:50pm she re-entered our room, and I asked her about her whereabouts.

"I got up early and decided to have breakfast at the restaurant. It's a hell of beautiful day out there, so I just sat by the pool for a while. You missed out. But you were obviously beat so I let you sleep in. I guess coach really wore you out last night."

I stared at her mischievous smile skeptically, but I decided to drop the topic at the moment and ignore her. I still hadn't finished packing. Nodding my head I threw the last of my belongings into my bag and we headed to the hotel lobby.

As we approached I realized that everyone else was already there. My palms immediately started to sweat, and I felt my heart rate increase. Decreasing my pace, I slowly stopped walking.

Jason would be among that group of people and so would Darien. I had no idea what had transpired between the two of them since the previous night, and I didn't know if Jason had already spoken to anyone. Sensing my apprehension, Beryl stopped walking herself and turned around.

"What's up? Why'd you stop walking? We don't have much—"

She paused as she took in my dubious expression. Sighing, she walked back towards me.

"Look Rook. I already told you earlier everything will be ok. Now, pick up that bag and let's get a move on. You'll be just fine. Stop being such a punk."

I was still afraid but I nodded, and picking up my bag we headed to the check out desk where everyone else was waiting for us.

As we entered I realized that Darien was at the desk speaking with the receptionist. Hearing us enter he turned, and our eyes immediately locked. He didn't seem like he had slept too well the evening before, but he offered me a warm smile. I gave a short smile back, and walked into the room.

Everyone started greeting us, and I smiled back in response as I answered their loud welcomes. I scanned all their faces, checking for any unusual expressions that would indicate knowledge of my relationship with Darien, but I saw none. When my gaze finally settled on Jason's face I almost took a step back at the cold and menacing stare that greeted me, but I held my ground. Quickly averting my gaze I headed towards the sofas and sat among my teammates. As Darien and the other coaches proceeded to check us out, we shared humorous stories from everyone's recovery from the night before, but I couldn't find it in myself to laugh.

During our ride to the airport I gazed out at the beautiful landscape of the Caymans in deep thought. With my initial panic settled, I realized that I would have to take a more proactive approach to our situation. Beryl was right. As soon as we landed home I would head to a pharmacy and get a morning after pill. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late. I couldn't help Jason's course of actions, but I could interfere with a possible pregnancy.

At the airport Darien announced that he had arranged for our team fly back first class. We all cheered, and the guys booed as they were told that they would be in coach with everyone else. They hadn't won a championship after all, and we all laughed at their expressions. Jason seemed like he was ready to kill someone, but I just did my best to make sure we were never near each other alone. He had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire afternoon. On a few occasions I noticed him and Darien staring each other down, but no words were exchanged between the two.

Not too long after we boarded the airplane. I was sitting in my seat, waiting for the plane to take off when I suddenly felt someone sit in the vacant seat next to me. I turned and stared at none other than Darien. We were seated in the final row of the first class cabin, and my teammates filled the rows ahead of us. I smiled as I observed them busily inspecting the fine cabin. This would be the first time flying in first class for most of us.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?"

I focused my attentions back to Darien and offered him a warm smile.

"A lot better, thanks. How about you? You look terrible."

Darien smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well excuse me. Not all of us can pull off rolling out of bed and looking like a million bucks everyday."

I smiled at the compliment and he softly touched my hand.

"But seriously Sere. Did you get any rest?"

I nodded, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before I quickly released it.

"Yeah, I actually did. I was a mess at first, but I made the most interesting discovery last night, and that helped a lot."

"What discovery?"

I glanced around the huge cabin just as Beryl turned around. Locking eyes she winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you at another time. But I do feel a lot better."

Darien nodded in understanding and retrieved a paper bag from his bag. When he placed it in my hands I stared back at him questionably.

"I didn't really get any sleep last night. I've been trying to figure out the best way to

handle this situation. I don't want you worrying about anything Serena. I haven't had the opportunity to speak to Jason in private, but I'm gonna take care of all this; starting with that."

I opened the bag and stared down at the box containing the pill that I had intended to get myself.

"I went to the pharmacy this morning. I wasn't sure if you'd want to use it or not, but I wanted to make sure it was available if you decided to."

I smiled as I nodded, and gently squeezed his hands in gratitude.

"Thank you. I'd decided that it would probably be my best bet too."

Darien quickly squeezed my hand in return as the flight attendant approached us.

"We'll talk some more when we get back to the house."

We both turned to face the as the safety briefing started to air. Trista wasn't due back until Wednesday, so we still had two full days together. I frowned as I realized that they wouldn't go as we had planned. I'd probably have to gather my things from the room we had been sharing and go back to my dorm room. It was just too dangerous living together at this time, and I hoped Darien would see things my way.

Soon after that our flight took off, and we headed back home, our championship trophy in hand. We didn't talk much for the remainder of the flight, but I was slowly starting to believe his words.

Two hour later we landed at the Nicholson International airport. We had just retrieved our bags and were in the process of heading out the baggage claim area. It felt wonderful to be home. Darien was walking to my left sorting through his emails on his phone, and I watched him, admiring his confident strut even when he wasn't paying attention. The next thing I knew, we were all being blinded by bright lights, and the sound of cheering surrounded us.

We looked up in surprise at the crowd that had gathered with congratulatory posters and gifts. As the media approached our team with their endless cameras and lights, we stood like deer caught in head lights, completely stunned at our audience. Beryl, who was currently holding the championship trophy, stepped forward, posing for the cameras as questions were thrown her way. Darien stood beside me in a similar state of shock, and I was in the process of scanning the crowd when a pair of familiar voices caught our attention.

"Daddy!"

We both turned in complete shock to see Kayla and Kailie running in our direction. Darien turned to me for a quick second, and I read the surprise on his face before he quickly fell to his knees and captured the two girls within his arms. The girls hastily threw themselves into their father's outstretched arm, squeezing him tight and placing sloppy kisses on his cheeks as he hugged them in return. Around us the cameras clicked away at the beautiful moment, and I stared on in my shock.

Kailie suddenly pulled back and stared up at her father's shining eyes.

"Con-grat-u-lations Daddy!"

Around us everyone laughed at her cute attempt to correctly sound out the long word. Darien again pulled her into a hug, and he laughed, placing a gentle kiss on her beautiful head.

Kailie and Kayla suddenly recognized my presence next to their father and turned to me.

"Meatball Lady!"

I smiled as the girls tackled my leg, leaning down and returning the hug they were offering.

"Hey girls. Welcome back."

I stilled as my own words hit home in my mind. If the twins were here, their mother couldn't be too far behind. Fuck my life.

Releasing the twins I stood up and attempted to scan the crowd for signs of Trista, but I wasn't given the opportunity as I was completely surrounded by the reporters. Questions were being thrown my way from every direction about my game winning shot and MVP award, and I stood stunned, overwhelmed from the whole experience. Darien quickly came to my rescue and appeared beside me, carrying his beaming daughters within his arms.

He started to respond to some of the questions, and as I slowly came out of my stupor I started to respond as well. A few minutes into the questioning a very familiar flash of green caught my eyes.

Focusing my attention to the space between the two reporters, I concentrated on the green hair amongst the many bodies that I knew belonged to only one person. A few seconds later Trista Shields broke free of the crowd, and I was overridden with guilt as I observed her staring at her husband warmly. Darien was still answering questions and had yet to realize her presence, but I took in her appearance with her green summer dress and flowing hair. She looked every inch the wife awaiting her husband's return after a long absence, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

I started to answer another question that was thrown my way, but I was paralyzed on the spot as I observed Jason intently walking in her direction. I stared in complete horror as he pulled her into a hug, locking eyes with me as he softly whispered against her ear.

Jason smiled at me, and it seemed like everyone around me disappeared as he slowly pulled back and released Dr. T. My heartbeat was deafening as she slowly turned around and looked from me to Darien. I held my breath, my palms sweating as she observed us, her intense red eyes seemingly penetrating into my soul. She suddenly broke into laughter, and she turned back and smacked Jason on the arm. I released the breath I hadn't realize I had been holding. Jason smiled, and his mischievous eyes locked on mine as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Darien nudged my arm beside me to get my attention, and I turned to him, concern within all over my face. He stared down at me questionably, and I shook my head, unsure of what to say giving our current situation. Around us the reporters suddenly turned, and I stared as Trista suddenly walked into our small circle, a small smile covering her beautiful features.

Darien looked up at the image of his wife for the first tie with what I knew to be a forced smile, and I shifted uncomfortably as she approached us. She was holding what I assumed must have been the girls' congratulatory posters, but she dropped them when she was within two feet of us. Without another word she nudged her way between the bodies of her daughters within Darien's arms and leaned up to kiss him squarely on the lips.

Darien stilled at her movements, and the girls cheered on excitedly as the reporters clicked away. Trista wrapped her arms around Darien's neck, elongating the kiss that that he clearly hadn't anticipated. I could tell that he wasn't making any efforts to return the kiss in his shock, but the sight was tearing me apart. This wasn't the kiss of a woman uninterested in her husband. I forced a smile to my face as the crowd cooed at the sight, the pictures snapping away relentlessly.

Coming out of his shock Darien slightly pulled away, looking down at his wife questionably. She smiled at him, and he absentmindedly set the girls on their feet.

"What are you doing here?"

Trista smiled as she held onto her daughter.

"We decided to come home early and surprise you champ. The girls really missed you, and well, I kinda did too."

Darien stared back at her in a state of surprise.

I felt my heart breaking at Trista's words as the sight of her lips on Darien's repeatedly played over in my head. My hand grabbed the material of my shirt over my heart, trying to soothe away the pain to no avail. My vision blurred as the tears accumulated, and I was struggling to piece myself together when I was suddenly yanked from the small circle of people.

I stared up at the image of an angered Beryl.

"What the hell are you doing? Pull yourself together! How the hell would you explain just breaking down like that?"

I stared back at her, feeling defeated as I stared back at the chatting couple.

"I don't know. But I can't help it. It hurts Beryl. It really hurts."

Beryl hastily ushered me away from the crowd just as the first tear slid down my cheek. Quickly handing me a napkin she ushered me into the nearby bathroom.

"Look, I understand that and everything, but you've gotta pull yourself together. Your expression was saying way too much out there."

I nodded in understanding, running some water on my face as my tears started to cease.

"I saw that stunt that Jason pulled too. That fucker. But he's all bite and no bark Serena. Don't let him get to you with little things like this. There isn't much more he can do. He's just messing with you."

"I know that he is. But seeing her do that to him made me feel so terrible. I was jealous, angry, hurt, and guilt ridden all in one. I hate feeling like this."

Beryl nodded as she started to head towards the door.

"Well you should've expected this when you decided to have this affair. Trust me, if you guys are to have any chance you're gonna have to control you emotions a lot better than that."

I sighed, nodding my head as she opened the door. She was right, but that was easier said and done.

We headed back out towards the crowd, and I plastered a smile back onto my face. When we were a few feet away from everyone, I turned at the sound of my name. Relief spread through me as my eyes fell on the image of my family. Parting ways with Beryl I sprinted in their direction and into the welcoming arms of my mother. Squeezing her tight, I then dislodged myself from her and hugged my dad. Sammy just got his hair ruffled.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?"

She smiled back at me, pulling out her huge 'Congratulations MVP' poster.

"Well honey, we wanted to come and welcome you home my little MVP! We're so proud of you!"

My Dad pulled me into his arms, and ruffled my hair.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you pulled up for that last three point shot kiddo! I was pulling out my hair the entire game. Your mother kept whacking away my hands through the whole thing. I guess she doesn't want a bald husband anytime soon. Although, I personally think I'd be one hell of a sexy bald guy."

I laughed at my Dad's comment, and we all joined in. It felt so good to be with my family. I was feeling a lot better than I had just a moment ago.

"Well I for one thought you had screwed up the game when you let that girl fake you out like that. I was like geez, what a loser."

I charged out of my father's and tackled my brother, holding him in a head lock.

"Take that back you jerk! In case you weren't watching, we ended up winning, with my shot!"

Sammy attempted to remove my arm, but he was still too weak. In a few more years I wouldn't be able to hold him like that anymore, but I would enjoy it while I had it. He finally relented and stopped moving.

"Ok ok! You're not a loser. And I'm only ever gonna say this once Pencil Neck, so you better listen. You played a hell of a game. You've just got to show me how you did that sick spin move you did on that break!"

I laughed, pulling my brother into a hug. Our sibling rivalry never ceased to entertain me.

"Sure thing squirt."

My dad went to retrieve my luggage, and when he returned he informed us that we were going out to dinner to celebrate. I turned in the direction of the crowd, and I suddenly stood face to face with Darien. We stared into each other's eyes, and I finally looked away from his apologetic gaze. I didn't need his apology for anything at the moment. We stood there, neither of us not knowing what to say until my mom suddenly stood between us.

"Serena honey, why haven't you introduced us to this handsome young man beside you?"

I rolled my eyes, releasing a weary sigh as she smiled up at Darien. She very well knew who he was.

"Mom, Dad, this is my coach Mr. Shields."

Darien flashed my mom his ever charming smile and extended his hand out to my Dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Charles. Your daughter is quite the addition to my team. We couldn't have done this without her."

My dad beamed with pride and affectionately pulled me under his arm.

"She's quite the player, isn't she? Would you believe I was her first coach? Taught her all she knew for those first few years. Why I remember when she couldn't even shoot the ball high enough to touch the basket. She…."

We all groaned as my Dad ranted on with his stories, and Darien laughed at our expense.

I pleaded with my Mom for help with my eyes and she gently grabbed onto my Dad's arm.

"Alright honey. I'm sure Mr. Shields is busy and wants to get back to his family. We have a dinner to head to ourselves. Come on, let's head to the car. It was nice meeting you Coach Shields."

"The pleasure was all mines Mrs. Charles."

I smiled appreciatively as she led our family to the car. My Dad waved back at Darien, shouting that he'd finish his story another time. I smacked my face as Darien shook his head.

As he turned back to me, we immediately sobered up. Darien uncomfortably ran his hand through his hair and stared down at me.

"Look Serena, sorry about what just happened back there. I had no idea she'd be here. She—"

I held up my hand, silencing Darien.

"You don't owe me any explanation. Your wife has every right to be here if she wants to."

I almost cringed as I heard the edge in my own voice. I was angry and hurt, but I wasn't even sure why.

"What's with the tone? Are you mad at me? You know I had **nothing** to do with that kiss Serena. Shit, she even caught me by surprise! After all our pretend kisses over the years I didn't even believe she knew how to show that kind of emotion."

I turned away, grabbing my arm as Trista's kiss replayed in my mind. That kiss definitely hadn't just been for the cameras.

"I never said you had any part to play in anything. Look Darien, it's been a long day and a lot has happened this weekend. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go have dinner with my family and—"

I paused mid- sentence as Trista headed towards us with the girls.

"Well here's our famous MVP. Congratulations Serena."

I felt paralyzed as Trista pulled me into a congratulatory hug, forcing my arms to return the gesture. Pulling back, I held eye contact with her for a split second before my gaze fell to the floor. Her beaming face tainted my mind, and I stared at my feet as my shame consumed me. I wondered is she'd still want to hug me if she knew I had been screwing off her husband's brains for the past week.

"Thanks DR. T."

I glanced over at Darien, noting the underlying unease in his eyes he was trying to hide. I imagined he must've been feeling quite cornered. He was stuck between his wife and…. What exactly was I classified as now? His mistress?

The shame consumed me even more, and I forced a smile to my face as I turned to Trista. The girls were each holding onto Darien's leg, and Trista moved to stand near her family.

Observing them, I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful family that they were, and my heart ached. I wondered if Darien and I would have had such a family if we ever had the opportunity to have kids.

That thought made me even more uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. Darien seemed to notice and turned to his wife.

"Would you mind retrieving the car so I could pack in our equipment and my bags? Its right at the end of parking zone one. I'm gonna finish up with my superstar rook here."

Trista smiled as she accepted the extended keys.

"Sure thing. It was nice seeing you again Serena. I'm terribly sorry I had to miss you guys' game."

I softly smiled.

"Oh, that's ok. We appreciate all your support regardless."

Trista smiled and started to walk in the direction of Darien's car. The girls busied themselves with a conversation at Darien's leg and opted not to follow. They spotted a gum ball machine, and Darien and I watched as they headed in that direction. When Trista was out of ear shot he turned back to me.

"I'm sorry. For everything that's gone wrong this weekend. I guess our last two days won't go as planned, huh? I was really looking forward to spending that time with you."

I nodded in affirmation, but I chose to say nothing. As far as I was concerned our last two days had already been ruined because of Jason's threat, but I wasn't going to tell him that. None the less, I would miss our time together. The last month had been nothing short of amazing, and I'd never forget a single one of our moments together. Our time spent in that room-

"Oh my God Darien! The room!"

Darien gave me a confused stare, but I stared back as recognition suddenly dawned on his features as well.

"Oh shit! All of your stuff is still in there isn't it?"

I nodded my head, my eyes frantic as I analyzed our new predicament. The room that I had been sharing with Darien for the past week was _very _lived in, and it was nothing compared to the pristine room that was Dr. T's. Darien was such a neat freak himself that she'd immediately know that someone else had been staying in there with him if she walked in. Shit! Fuck my fucking life!

Darien ran a hand through his hair as he appeared deep in thought.

"Did you leave anything else around the house? Anything personal?"

I racked my brain, trying to remember if I had left any of my belongings lying around. As far as I could remember most of my belongings were still within the room. But they were probably all over the place. Damn.

"N-no, I think they're all in the room. Darien, you can't let her go in there!"

My frightened eyes stared up at Darien, and I paused at the fear I heard in my own voice. If Trista were to discover any of my stuff in that bedroom Darien could be in for a world of trouble. I said a quick prayer, hoping with all my heart that I hadn't left anything that would identify me as the mystery woman if she did.

"Ok. Just calm down. I'll handle this. I'll handle everything. I promise you ok?"

I nodded nervously, wondering how Darien could sound so calm and confident in such a situation. I wanted to trust him, but it was becoming harder by the minute. With Jason still as a threat, Trista's discovery of our time together could make things exponentially worse.

The sound of a horn drew my attention to my parents' car just as Trista rolled up in Darien's BMW behind us. Darien observed as his daughters headed in the direction of their mother and turned back to me. Pulling me into a quick hug, he gave me an inconspicuous kiss against my hair as he spoke.

"I'll call you. Please try not to worry. I'll deal with this Serena. And no matter what happens, I still love you. That will never change."

"I love you too Darien."

I nodded and I quickly pulled away. Turning around I started to head to my parents' car. My eyes suddenly caught Trista's, and I wondered what was going through her mind as she stared at me inquisitively. I gave her a final smile and a wave and opened the door to our car. As my father shifted the car into drive I observed as Darien carried his equipment bag to his car, Trista stepping out as she switched over to the passenger seat; just like any real couple would do. Shaking it off I turned my head from the sight, determined to enjoy dinner with my family that evening. There were many dangers looming in my future, and I would try to enjoy the peace I had while I still had it.

_Later that evening…_

Darien closed his eyes as he fell back on the plush pillows of his bed. It had been an exhausting day to say the least.  
The ride from the airport had been the strangest ride he'd shared with his wife for a very long time. It had started out normal enough as he had listened to the girl's account of their trip abroad, and he had laughed at some of their stories. Trista had been her usual quiet self for the most part, but she had laughed and pitched into the girls' stories on occasion.

He had been caught completely by surprise when she had started to ask questions about his well being.

He didn't attempt to hide the skepticism from his face as he informed her that he had been alright. But she had just kept on asking more questions after that, leaving him quite uneasy. Trista had questioned him about his work, how he spent his time away from the family, and several other aspects of his life. It had been the first time in years she had inquired about those parts of his life, and he had been on edge wondering what she was up to.

He had held back on asking about it since the girls were in the car, and he didn't want their first night back to end in an argument with their mother.

When they had gotten home Trista had again shocked the living hell out of him as she volunteered to cook dinner as he got reacquainted with the girls. About hour and a half later they had shared a complete family dinner for the first time in a while, and the girls practically beamed at having both their parents together. No pagers went off, no phone rang; nothing. He had observed them, wondering if this is how it would always be if he were married to a woman who wasn't also married to her job, but he had pushed his thoughts aside.

Dinner actually turned out quite enjoyable, and he had stared at his wife in question as he sorted through the items that his family had bought for him. On a few occasions Trista had shyly smiled up at him, and he had no idea what to make of her odd behavior. When the girls finally started to drift off to sleep he had tucked them into bed with a goodnight story and kisses against their soft faces.

As he closed the door to their bedroom he longingly glanced at the door shielding the room he had shared with Serena for the past week, wondering what she was doing at the moment. His promise to her echoed through his head, and he headed to the room he had stayed in before Serena's presence in his home. He hadn't had the opportunity to clean the room without suspicion yet, and he had decided that he would embark on that mission as soon as everyone was asleep. With the girls out, Trista was the only one holding him back. She had entered the master bedroom fifteen minutes ago, and he was lying in his usual room waiting for her to fall asleep. He figured that she should be out within the hour.

A soft knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts, and he frowned, wondering if one of the girls had had a bad dream.

"Come in."

Darien was in the process of rising from the bed when he stopped at the image of a robe clad Trista. What the hell was she doing in his room at such a late hour?

"Oh, hey. Is everything alright? Are the girls ok?"

Trista gently nodded as she closed the door behind her and walked further into the room. Darien observed her warily, wondering her purpose.

"The girls are fine. I was just wondering if you have a minute to talk?"

Darien slowly nodded as he watched her lean against the wall not too far from the bed he was lying on. Was it his imagination, or did she look nervous?

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

The way he saw it, the quicker they got over this the quicker he could deal with the room. Perhaps this was also an opportunity to figure out her odd behavior.

"So I take it you must've enjoyed your time when we were away huh? I mean, I guessed you missed the girls and all, but it must have been a good break too."

Darien stared at the form of his wife and sat up in his bed. What the hell was she getting at? His heart started pounding as one particular solution formed in his mind. Did she some how find out about Serena?

"Like I told you earlier, it was fine. Look Trista, what's this about?"

She nervously ran her hand through the green hair that was left cascading down her back and stared down at her night robe.

"You know, there was a time when we used to sit and just talk about anything for hours. You'd never question me about wanting to speak with you then. We'd just do it."

Darien sighed as she lifted her head to stare at him.

"I guess you're probably wondering what was up with my change in behavior earlier huh?"

Darien nodded, seating up further as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Actually, I was. Is that was this conversation is about?"

Trista produced a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Sort of. I wanted to talk to you about our marriage."

Darien's head turned in her direction as his heart rate suddenly increased.

"I've been wanting to speak with you about that too."

Trista's eyes locked on his own.

"Oh really? What about?"

Darien shook his head as he stared back at her curious expression.

"We'll talk about that later. But right now, you came here to say something so go ahead."

Trista skeptically nodded, and focused her attention on the view of the night sky outside the huge glass windows.

"While I've been away for the last month I've given our marriage a lot of thought."

Darien nodded as she turned to him, urging her to continue.

"When I left I was fine with how everything was between us. I knew that you weren't completely happy, but we had something stable going and the girls were happy so I was ok with that."

Darien frowned. He was and always would be second in her world it seemed.

"My career was at its peek. I was doing more cases than ever, people were requesting me for guest lectures and to conduct critical cases, and I was growing more than I ever imagined professionally."

Darien's gaze shifted to the floor as Trista continued to talk. He was happy for her professional growth; he truly was. It just pained him that she had never approached saving their marriage with the same vigor. A small smile fought to appear on his face as he thought of Serena. She was in his life now, so none of that even mattered anymore.

"I entered that university expecting to wow those students with my lectures as I usually did, but I was unaware that I would not be the only cardiac surgeon lecturing over the course of the time I was there."

He absentmindedly wondered what role the other cardiac surgeons had to play in their discussion. Was she about to admit to having an affair? Despite himself he felt his anger rising at the thought.

"We were just wrapping up after our fourth lecture when one of the students asked a question that froze me on the spot. She was a first year med student I think, and she stood up in all her young innocence and asked one of my colleagues ' how he managed to maintain a wife and kids with such a demanding profession.' As she explained it, she wanted a family one day and was considering cardiology, but she had her doubts about the toll it would take on her dreams of a family."

Trista lifted her face, and Darien was taken aback at the pain he saw in her eyes.

"My colleague, Dr. Victor, turned to the three other cardiac surgeons present and they all laughed. I stared at them wondering what was so funny."

Trista's gaze again traveled to the window.

"When they stopped laughing he turned to that girl and told her, "If you want a family, I would recommend you thinking of another specialty; especially as a woman. It's just not possible to do both of them well." I was appalled. The disappointment on that girl's face broke my heart. I was about to interject and say that it was indeed very possible, but another colleague, this time a woman, beat me to the punch. But she only reiterated what he had just said. I stood in complete shock as they all shared their stories with those kids. Out of the five of us in that lecture hall, I was the only one that was still married. All four of them were divorced, and they explained that their professions were now practically their spouses. Listening to the account of their everyday lives that they recited to those kids left me in awe."

She again locked eyes with Darien, and he stared back at the sadness he saw there.

"I stared back at them wondering if this would be my faith too in a few years. They were all in their forties or higher, married to their work and living on their own. And then I thought of you."

Darien held back the urge to quiver as Trista's intense gaze locked with his.

"When we first got married I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. The twins were unexpected, but a beautiful addition to our family. Everything was perfect back then, but when I started residency I guess the urge to get ahead caused me to loose touch with what's truly important in my life. I forgot what true happiness felt like."

Darien was paralyzed to the spot as Trista disconnected herself from the wall and walked to sit beside him on the bed. She had never expressed such thoughts with him.

"You're a wonderful man, father, and husband Darien. Despite everything I've put you through you've stuck by my side, faithfully trying to keep our family together, but I wouldn't listen. As I stood in that lecture hall I thought about everything that I've put you through over the years and I've never felt so ashamed of myself."

Darien held his wife's gaze, his heart pounding in his shock. For years he had so longed to hear those words leaving Trista's lips, but now that he had them he just wasn't sure how to react.

"I made a decision right then and there that I wouldn't allow our family to end up that way. I'm gonna cut back on my shifts, and renegotiate my contracts so that my hours are more manageable. God knows I don't deserve to have you still in my life, but I' very thankful that you haven't given up on me. We'll be the family that we both used to talk about before we were married. We'll travel more, we'll attend more of the kid's activities, and we'll spend more time together."

Darien stilled as Trista's hand gently rose to cup his face and he stared at her tear filled eyes. Breathing was becoming a problem.

"I'm so sorry for the pain that I have put you through. Placing my work above you was the worst mistake of my life, and I promise that it'll never happen again. I love you Darien. I haven't done much to show it lately, but I always have and I always will. My work temporarily blinded me from that fact. I've failed you as a wife time and time again, but if you give me this last chance I swear I'll make things right between us."

Darien stared in a state of shock as Trista pulled back from him and stood next to the bed. He didn't trust himself to speak, or move.

"I've neglected my duties to you as your wife, but at the end of the day I'm still Mrs. Shields. It's time I lived up to my title. Let's get to know each other again. Let me be the wife you knew again. Let me love you again. Starting now."

Darien's eyes widened as Trista untied her robe, revealing a red lacy number that caused his jaws to drop.

The transparent dress hugged her slim body like a second skin and stopped mid thigh, and an intricate pattern of lacy roses decorated its entirety. Not being able to help himself, his gaze traveled down her entire body, noting the thin red spaghetti straps, the rosy peeks of her hardened nipples, and the dark mound of hair being presented between her legs. Good god, she wasn't wearing any underwear!

Trista dropped the robe and started to walk forward, her long hair swaying behind her body.

Darien maintained his shocked state as she crawled from the foot of the bed towards his body. Finally shaking out of his stupor he attempted to speak.

"Tr-Trista-"

He was cut off as her finger gently came to rest on his lips.

"Shhhhh. We'll have lots of time for talking later, but right now I want to make love to my husband. It's been way too long Darien; way too long."

Trista's lips immediately came crashing upon Darien's unsuspecting lips, and she moaned against their soft skin as she felt his hands travel up to grab her small waist.

AN: So there you have it! What's Beryl's big secret? Will Jason still reveal all ? Will Serena remember to take the pill? Will Trista discover there's been a woman staying in her house? Will Darien make love to his very willing wife? Stay tuned next time for the next installment of A Basketball Affair! Veggie out!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow guys! So chapter 16 was by far the most reviewed chapter of this entire story thus far! Hmm, maybe I should bring in Trista more often? Lol But seriously, I looovveed hearing all you guys' thoughts and opinions on the last chapter. Some were straight up funny, and others were very deep and made me really think. It was interesting to see how many of your perspectives have changed as this story has progressed, but there's still a little way to go, so I'm intrigued to see how you guys will react. There were also many new reviewers last chapter. Thank you guys so much! As for the delay on this chapter, I mentioned that I'm back in school again, so my life is no longer my own. Update times will take a little longer, but as I promised I will finish this story; just bare with me.

Now a few comments. Trista is most certainly NOT pregnant. That would just make life way too difficult. This story is gonna take a sharp turn in the next chapter, but we're nearing the end. I hope this chapter lives up to you guys' expectation after such a long wait. It hasn't been proofed in my rush to get it out, so I apologize if there are too many errors. Enjoy it, and please don't forget to review. I absolutely love hearing what's going through your heads!

Chapter 17

"Wait."

Darien's hands slowly rose to the hips of his advancing wife. Trista, lost in the feel of the long forgotten intimacy of his touch did not hear his uncertain plea, and continuing with her actions pressed her seeking lips further against his soft mouth. She moaned as his hands moved upward and tightened on her waist.

"Trista, stop. I can't do this."

Blinking out of her aroused state, she pulled back to stare confusingly at the man before her.

"Oh. Is something wrong? I know it's been a while, but I'm sure we'll be ok. We used to be real good at this a long time ago, remember?"

She gave him a hesitant smile but frowned as she took in his troubled expression.

"Darien, what's wrong? Don't you want me anymore?"

Darien's gaze lifted from the sheets he had been starring at and rose to the concerned face of his wife. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he backed away from her body and sat up in the bed.

"No. It's not that. I just…can't."

Trista, realizing the hurtful expression on his face wrapped her arms around her body. She was suddenly feeling very insecure.

"You want me, but you just can't? Care to elaborate?"

Sliding off the bed, she quickly retrieved her discarded robe and wrapped it around her body. After it was securely tied, she returned to the bed and faced her husband.

"Considering how long it's been since the last time we made love I thought you'd be practically ravaging me by now. What's going on?"

Darien sat up further and starred at the image of his sitting wife. Images of Serena giggling while he had mercilessly tickled her in the very same spot not too long ago ran through his mind, and he internally sighed as he contemplated on what his next words would be.

"It's not that I don't want you. You're as beautiful as you've always been. It's just that-"

"Mommy, Daddy?"

Darien and Trista simultaneously turned to the soft voice near the door. Their eyes landed on the image of a distressed Kayla, dressed in her pink night gown and clutching her teddy for dear life as tears slid down her red face. They both sprang off the bed and towards their daughter. Pulling her into her arms, Trista gently wiped the stray tears off her daughter's face.

"Oh honey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Kayla clung onto the smooth material of her mother's robe and buried her face within her soft bosom.

"I had a bad dream Mommy. It was really scary."

Trista soothingly ran her hand through her daughter's beautiful black hair as she continued to cry against her chest. Giving a quick upward glance to Darien she began to rub the back of her troubled child.

"Shhh, it's ok baby. You're awake now. You're safe. Why don't you tell us about it?"

Kayla hesitantly removed her face from her mother's chest and turned to face her parents. With a gentle smile on his face, Darien swooped down and captured her within his arms. Kayla immediate wrapped her arms around her father's neck, taking comfort in his familiar scent as he carried her over to the bed.

Tucking her safely within the sheets in the center of the bed, he sat down at her side, and Trista followed suit on the opposite end.

"What was the dream about honey?"

Kayla turned her now dry face in the direction of her father's voice and scooted closer to his body.

"It was really pretty at first. We was on the beach and me and Kai were playing in the sand. We were trying to make the biggest sand castle ever, and Daddy was trying to make a bigger one than ours. Mommy was laying in the sun laughing at us."

"Well that sounds like a wonderful dream Kay. What went wrong?"

Kayla's big blue eyes starred up at her father, and Darien couldn't help but pull her close when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"We was playing and then Mommy's beepy thingy started to make noise."

Kayla turned to face her mother and Trista fought back the guilt at the distress she saw there. Wasn't it enough that her actions had already negatively impacted her family's reality? Did it have to ruin their dreamlands too?

"Mommy you said that you had to go, and me and Kai really wanted you to stay but you said you had to leave."

Trista's eyes connected with Darien's and she looked away as her tears started to cloud her vision.

"You got into a boat, and then it started to go under the water. Daddy ran to save you, but then the water turned into this big monster and it ate you up, and then we couldn't see you anymore."

By this point the tears were once again cascading back down Kayla's beautiful face, and Trista shared in her daughter's sorrow.

"We looked forever but we couldn't find you."

Kayla clutched onto he mother and stared up into her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave us forever Mommy. Please don't go."

Trista pulled her daughter against her body and buried her face against her black hair. Darien watched with a sorrowful heart as his family cried before him, and his heart broke at the site. Trista lifted her gaze and held contact with her husband before pulling back to stare at her daughter. Wiping the last stray tears from her little face and then her own, she stared down at her.

"Listen to me honey. I know Mommy's been really busy before, but I promise you that I won't leave my girls. Not ever. Mommy's gonna be around more. My 'beepy thingy' won't be going off as much anymore. We'll go to the park and the beach more, and do all those other fun stuff you do with Daddy. I promise baby. I'm so sorry."

Kayla's eyes brightened as a wide smile formed on her face.

"You promise? And not just with us and Daddy? You'll really come too?"

Trista softly smiled as she nodded her head. Her children now doubted her promises, but it was her fault. She would just have to earn their complete trust again. And she would.

"I promise baby."

Kayla flew into her mother's arms, and Trista laughed as she was tackled onto the pillows. Afterwards, Kayla turned on her father, and sprang into his arms.

"Did you hear that Daddy. Mommy's gonna be with us now! It's gonna be so much fun!"

Darien smiled and softly kissed his daughter's temple, never removing his eyes from his wife's.

"Yeah honey. I heard. It's great."

For their children's sake he hoped that she would keep her promise, but he wasn't sure if he too pleased himself. Trista was a recovering workaholic, and he doubted her ability to fully change as quickly as she seemed to assume she could. If she messed up this time, she'd be hurting the girls even more, and that might just be the thing to push him over the edge.

Kayla unlatched herself from her father and returned to the middle of the bed.

"Can I sleep here with you all tonight?"

Darien smiled down at the innocent look his clever little daughter was throwing his way. She knew just how to play him.

"Hmmm, I don't know."

"Oh please Daddy. I promise it'll be the last time."

Darien laughed, knowing that she had used the exact line with her sister many times before.

"Ok, but just this last time."

Kayla beamed and turned to her mother.

"Can you stay too Mommy?"

Trista smiled down at her daughter and shared a quick look with her husband before she nodded her head.

"Of course honey."

Darien sighed as Trista made her way beneath the covers and beside their daughter. It seemed like there was no getting out of this one. Usually, when the girls had nightmares they would just come to him since he was the one usually tucking them in, so this was kind of awkward. It had been ages since he had slept in the same bed with his wife, but it seemed like they were cornered for the evening. He couldn't very well ask her to leave when their child was positively radiating from the idea of finally sleeping with the both of them. He rose to turn off the lights in the room when a familiar head of ebony hair walked through the door.

"Kay? Are you here? I woke up and you were gone."

Kayla sprung up and turned in the direction of her still half asleep twin.

"Kailie!"

Kailie sleepily stumbled her way towards the bed and her family. Darien laughed before turning off the lights and scooping her into his arms. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her beside her sister and slipped under the covers himself. Kailie smiled as she became conscious and realized that she was in the same bed with her sister and both her parents.

The girls excitedly squealed and gave a goodnight kiss to both of their parents and settled between their bodies. After a loud series of 'goodnights', Darien ordered them to shut their eyes and go to sleep if they wanted to remain in his bed. The girls giggled but complied, elated to be in their current position. Trista joined in and added that 'Daddy was such a Grinch at times', and the girls giggled even more.

When they had drifted off to sleep Darien's gaze traveled to the face of his wife, and her eyes greeted him in return in the dark room. Trista softly smiled as they both glanced down at a quietly breathing Kayla, her arms wrapped around her sister's torso.

He couldn't help but smile himself.

The last time they had been in such a similar situation the girls were about two years old, and it felt nice in a strange way, despite their current predicament. Trista reached over and gently settled her hand on Darien's arm. In a soft voice she started to speak.

"I meant everything I said. I'll prove it to all of you. We'll continue our conversation in the morning. Goodnight Darien."

Retracting her hand, she snuggled closer to her daughter and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Darien starred at the sleeping image of his wife and two children for almost an hour before his own eyelids started to drift to a close.

He was confused as ever as to how he would continue his talk with Trista after the night's events, but he'd deal with that and clearing out the other bedroom in the morning. As his eyes slowly drifted shut for the night he moved closer to his family on the large bed, his mind fighting a waging battle even in his sleep.

Wasn't this what he had been wanting for years? Wasn't this what he wanted for his daughters? His family?

Sometime during the night hour his legs would intertwine with those of his wife, and the family would awake in the morning experiencing a joy that they hadn't enjoyed in years. Yet his heart would continue to break, wondering how he could ever take away his daughters new found happiness, when he knew his own happiness now laid within the arms of someone else.

_Six days later…._

_Serena's POV_

My heart fluttered in remembrance as my family and I entered the lavish gates of the Shields estate. As I stepped out the car, I gazed at the old mango tree at the top of the hill, smiling in remembrance of our playing in the rain there just two weeks prior.

Almost a week had passed since our return home from our championship game, and finals week had started the day after. With my exams scheduled for that Wednesday and Friday, I had hit the books full force, spending most of my days studying in the library. Jason's threat and Trista's new attitude had floated around in my mind, but I had forced them aside as I tackled preparing for my final exams.

After a week of hardly any sleep and isolation within my books, I sighed in relief at the warm Saturday afternoon air. Summer vacation had begun. Our team would be having its annual awards ceremony/barbeque at the Shields estate to cap off the year, and I smiled as I recognized my teammates beneath the huge tent on the lavish front lawn. I hadn't seen much of them since we had returned due to my intense study schedule, and I waved as they greeted me with smiles.

My parents joined the other parents beneath the tent and started to socialize. While I caught up with my teammates I searched the crowd for signs of Darien, but he had yet to make an appearance. Beryl gave me a knowing smile, and I playfully slapped her on the arm.

I hadn't seen Darien since the airport, but he had called me the following day to assure me that he had taken care of the room and Jason's threat; well at least for the time being (whatever that meant). We had briefly discussed the Monday newspaper, whose front page showed a picture of Darien holding me up in the air after my game winning shot. My face was beaming with happiness as I held my arms up in the air, but it was Darien's expression that had caused me to worry. I supposed to the general audience it must have appeared as a proud coach starring up at his game winning player, but I definitely saw more in that look. Darien told me that no one would read anything into the picture since things like that happened all the time, and that I shouldn't worry, so I pushed my doubts aside.

I had wearily informed him that I would be busy studying for exams the entire week, and being his ever compliant self he replied me that he would give me my time until I was through with my tests. However, he would need to speak with me immediately after. I had agreed, and we hadn't spoken since. After my exams yesterday I fell into a deep sleep for 12 hours from the sheer exhaustion of my week alone.

Feeling fully refreshed and carefree, I finally allowed my mind to wander on him. I had missed him something fierce this past week, but I had fought to stay focus on my work. With Trista back, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the two of them within their home, but I tried to push those thoughts aside. I had bigger things to worry about.

Being so preoccupied with school, I had forgotten to take the morning after pill the night of our return home, but I had taken it in the evening two days later hoping that it would be enough. My period wasn't due for about another week, so I'd have to wait and see.

Movement to my far right caught my attention, and my heart rate jumped at the site of Darien, comfortably dressed in a polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts as he directed the caterers to the grilling area. He looked absolutely breathtaking with his sunglasses and loafers on, and I smiled at his relaxed demeanor in the bright mid day sun. I had truly missed him.

As if sensing my gaze he turned, and though I could not see his eyes I knew the exact moment his eyes fell on my frame. A soft smile immediately covered his lips, and I fought not to smile back too hard as he walked in my direction.

When he stood before me, he pulled me into a hug in greeting, and I sighed in satisfaction as I took in the familiar scent of his cologne. His arms wrapped around me and held me so tight that I was actually afraid that someone would notice that this was no friendly hug. He didn't need to tell me that he had missed me. I felt it in the very essence of his movements, in the way his fingers lightly grazed over my sides, and I knew that he had longed for me as I had him. Darien reluctantly released me and placed his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Hey. So how did finals turn out?"

I stared up at him, suddenly feeling very shy. It felt like the first time I had realized that I had harbored feelings for him. Having everyone we knew around us made it even worse, and I thanked the lord above that Jason seemed to be absent. My eyes quickly averted from his handsome face and settled on the view in the distance.

"Oh, they turned out ok. Well at least I think they did. I guess I'll find out in a few days."

"I'm sure you did just fine."

I turned to look back up at his eyes, but immediately blushed at the intense gaze he was throwing my way. Darien had no reservations in revealing the fact that he wanted me with his eyes, and I read the message loud and clear. My eyes quickly fell to the floor again.

. He laughed and placed his sunglasses back on. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he drew my attention back to his face.

"I've missed you this week. I can't begin to tell you how much I have. Don't leave before we have a chance to talk today. I really need to speak with you. But for now, let's get this party started, ok?"

I nodded, and he headed off towards the group of parents.

When I turned around, Kayla and Kailie were walking towards the tent with their mother, and I smiled at their matching blue sun dresses. Realizing me, the girls ran forward and greeted me with a hug. Trista followed closely behind, and I gazed up at her towering form after I rose up from my hug with the girls.

"Hey Dr. T."

"Good afternoon Serena. How's life post championship? "

"Well it's great now that finals are over. This last week positively sucked."

She laughed, a mellow sound that brought a smile to my own face.

"Well you better get used to it. Med school is gonna be like finals week for the whole four years."

I shook my head, again asking myself if I really wanted to become a doctor.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem. And please, if you ever need any help, or advice or anything don't hesitate to call me. I'd be more than willing to help out having gone trough the process myself."

"Thanks. I'll do that."

"No problem. Seems like they're getting ready to start now, so I'm gonna go collect the girls and grab a seat."

"Ok, see ya."

I smiled as she turned around and headed in the direction of her daughters. I felt the familiar pang of guilt in my heart as I observed her leading the girls into their seats. She truly was a wonderful person, and I was afraid of what I would put her through if she discovered the true nature of my relationship with Darien. I wondered about the extent of her reaction if such a situation should arise. Given the way she'd been treating him over the years she may actually not react too drastically, but I would still feel guilty when Darien informed her of his decision to divorce. Perhaps things would be better that way anyway. They couldn't very well continue living a lie, and I hoped that she would find someone that she loved enough to place above her work. Concluding that some good may actually arise from the situation I headed to my seat amongst my teammates.

Darien walked up to the podium at the front of the tent.

"I'd like to begin by extending a pleasant good afternoon to all the parents, friends, and supporters of the Lady Tigers basketball team. And to you, my new champions, I extend a very special good afternoon."

We all applauded along with the crowd at Darien's introduction, whistling as he smiled over at our team.

"As most of you may know, I'm Coach Darien Shields, and this lovely group of ladies in the front row are none other than the now defending champs of the Inter Caribbean league. Ladies, please stand and be recognized."

We all rose from our seats and turned to face our audience, our smiles bright as they cheered us on. Afterwards, we sat back down and Darien resumed talking.

"Now as many of you know, this year was historic for our team. We managed to do what no other team has managed to do for the last decade, and let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, these girls have worked very hard to accomplish that feat."

The crowd broke out in applaud again.

"Now I know we can all smell that delicious barbeque on the grill behind us, and it's quite a beautiful day today so I'll try to keep this portion of the program brief. This ceremony is to recognize all the members of this team for their hard work and dedication throughout this year. In addition, some players have excelled beyond the expectations of our coaching team in many ways, and they will also be recognized for their efforts. So without further ad due, let's introduce all the members of my championship team as they come up here to receive their individual championship trophies."

Darien then proceeded to call us each by name, and we were each handed a trophy that proclaimed our championship victory that year. Our parents and supporters cheered us on as our names were called, and pictures were snapped left and right as we posed back with our trophies in hand. After everyone had received a trophy and an envelope, we took our seats and Darien started on the individual awards.

The sportsmanship award went to Andrea, and we all whistled and cheered as she shook hands with Darien and accepted her trophy and envelope. The most improved award went to Beryl, and we all laughed as she blew kisses after receiving her items as well. Beryl was also given the award for the best senior player, Sydney took it for the best junior, Andrea took it for the best sophomore, and I smiled as my name was announced for the rookie of the year award. I fought against the tingling sensations in my hands when Darien and I shook hands, and I accepted my items with a smile and headed back to my seat.

"Ok, and now for The Most Valuable Player Award. Now this year, this award goes to a very special young lady. Her addition to our team was unexpected, and she was recruited by one of our very own players after much insistence."

My teammates shared a laugh as we all turned to Andrea.

"Now, I knew from the beginning that this girl was indeed a very talented player, but her role on the team was yet to be seen. As time went by, she proved that she had the potential to excel in ways far beyond her level of play once she was given the right push. And push her I did."

Everyone laughed as Darien stared at me, but I blushed at his stare. Oh, he had pushed me all right.

"She earned her spot as a starting member of our team, and her contributions this season were a key factor in getting us this championship trophy; right down to the very last shot. She's an amazing ball player, student, someone that even my daughters look up to, and overall wonderful person. Ladies and gentlemen, this year's MVP award could not go to a more deserving person. The recipient is none other than Ms. Serena Charles. Come on up here Rook."

I smiled as everyone stood and started to clap, and I walked up to Darien and accepted the huge trophy and envelop. Afterwards, he pulled me into a hug and I posed for pictures as my parents and everyone else snapped away. When I returned to my seat my teammates all patted me on the back.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for all the work that you put in this season. You all earned that championship, and we're gonna make sure we hold on to it next year. The next decade is ours!"

We all erupted into cheer.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. There will be a tour of the compound and various other fun activities set up all across the front yard. Please, enjoy yourselves, and let's eat!"

As everyone started to socialize and make their way over to the tables my teammates and I opened our envelopes. Our eyes all widened as we pulled out checks of varying amounts. Apparently all members received a $500 check, individuals that got the award for the best of their grade level got $1000, and I gasped as I read the $2000 check given to me with my MVP trophy. I asked some of the senior players if this was an annual practice, and they all confirmed that it was, but the amounts this year were apparently more generous. Wow. I guessed he must've been really pleased this year.

Quickly putting aside our awards we headed to the table where the food had been placed.

The afternoon turned out to be quite a fun time. We all socialized while eating the deliciously catered barbeque, and I headed inside with the crowd when Darien started the tour. Having been to the house before, Beryl and I were walking through the upstairs hallway trailing the rest of the crowd when I suddenly remembered that she hadn't informed me of what she had decided to do with Jason. Placing my hand on her arm, I slowed her to a stop as everyone else headed down the stairs.

"Beryl, you never did tell me what you meant when you said you'd 'take care of Jason'. Care to elaborate now?"

Beryl turned to me, an annoyed expression plastered on her sharp features.

"What the heck does it matter? I told you he'd leave you alone and he has, hasn't he? Don't worry about it."

She resumed walking in the direction of the stairs, but I grabbed onto her arm again, halting her in her steps.

"It does matter. This is my life on the line Beryl. I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I deserve to know."

Beryl sighed before moving in the direction of one of the bedrooms and indicating for me to follow.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that we were standing in the very room that I had shared with Darien for a week. It was so immaculate at the moment that it scarcely looked lived in, but oh if those walls could speak I'd be afraid of what they'd say. Beryl's face interrupted my thoughts as she came to stand in front of me. She pushed the door shut behind me before pulling out her cell phone.

"Alright. If you must know I'll tell you, but it must stay between us."

I nodded my head, silently giving her my word. While she navigated through her phone she began speaking.

"Jason and I dated for almost the whole year before you came to this school."

My eyes slightly widened at this fact. I didn't know they had dated for that long a period.

"We were alike in so many ways, that I thought I had met my soul mate in him. I thought I loved him so deeply, there was nothing I wouldn't do to make him happy."

I nodded in understanding. I felt the exact same way about Darien.

"We were pretty exclusive for the first couple months, but then one night he proposed that we expand our sexual horizons."

My eyebrow rose at this comment, and Beryl chuckled at my expression.

"Jason wanted us to have a three some."

I couldn't help the blush that covered my face at her remark, and she fully laughed out loud this time around.

"Being a pretty game person myself, I agreed. I had made out with a few girls in the past, but I had never ventured into having multiple sexual partners at once. I was actually really intrigued at the idea. Jason told me not to worry about anything. He would make all the arrangements."

I suddenly got a bad feeling as Beryl turned to look at me. This was going to be the turning point of her story.

"The arranged night of our 'experiment', I showed up at his door at the proposed time that he told me to. When he opened the door I entered the apartment expecting to see the other girl already there. When I entered the living room however, there was a guy sitting on the couch."

My jaw slightly opened. I was starting to realize where this was going.

"I greeted him, but I turned to Jason and quietly asked him where our third member was. He smiled and told me that he was already here. I turned around and stared at the guy in complete surprise."

Beryl lifted her gaze from her phone and stared at me.

"When Jason proposed a threesome, I automatically assumed we'd be doing two girls and one guy. I mean, that's typically the male fantasy, so I never imagined he would want another guy involved. I was uncomfortable with the idea of going at it with two guys, but I still went along with it. I wanted to make him happy."

Her gaze shifted to the huge glass windows in the wall.

"It was the most uncomfortable experience I've ever had. At first, they both concentrated their attentions on me. But as time wore on, I felt like the third wheel in the whole thing. When we were done, I collected my things and left. I pulled up Jason on it the following day, and he apologized. He said he hadn't realized that it was happening, and after I told him I was uncomfortable he agreed that we wouldn't try it again."

She turned to me and smiled.

"Everything went back to normal after that. One night, I showed up at the apartment late to surprise him. I was supposed to be away that weekend, but my flight had been canceled at the last minute. I had my own key, so I silently let myself in. As soon as I walked in I realized that something was up. All the lights were off, and I could hear noises coming from the bedroom. Angered beyond belief that he would have the nerve to cheat on me with some other bitch, I pulled out my camera phone, ready to exploit the both of them."

I cringed at the anger I heard rising in her voice.

"I quietly walked through the door, turned on the lights and snapped a pic of the two bodies in the bed. I hadn't taken the time to really look at the bitch, but when I looked up, Jason was naked in bed with none other than the guy we'd had the threesome with the month before. The guy was on his knees with Jason's dick in his mouth."

My jaw fell to the floor.

Beryl walked to me and showed me the said picture, and I covered my mouth as I stared at the image that she had so vividly described.

"I started to make quite a fuss, cursing and asking him what the fuck was going on and if he was secretly on the down low. He hastily got off the bed and the other guy quickly left the apartment before I got a chance to get at him too. Jason explained that the guy had kept on pestering him to try it just two and two, and he had finally relented after being tired of telling him no. He insisted that if anything he may be bisexual, but he knew for a fact that he loved me so he couldn't be gay."

An incredulous expression covered my own face.

"Tell me you didn't fall for that."

Beryl sighed and turned back to the window.

"I didn't at first, but then he started to tell me that I had experimented with women too myself, so it was more or less the same thing. He hadn't judged me for my experimentation so I had no right to judge him for his. I argued that I hadn't actually had sex with any of them, but he said it was more or less the same thing. At the time was so blindly in love with him, I accepted his explanations. There really was nothing wrong with a little experimentation."

I shook my head at Beryl's past denial as she continued her story.

"I didn't delete the pic though, and I sent it to my email for safe keeping. Something just told me to hang onto that pic. Jason asked me to keep this information private, and I willingly complied. Given his status at the school, any talk of homosexuality would ruin him. So I pushed it to the back of my mind, and our relationship was great for a while. Our sex life fucking exploded after that incident. Then he started talking to all these other bitches, and I wouldn't stand for it. He accused me of being overly possessive and broke up with me. I was so deep in love with him that I just couldn't let him go. I vowed that I would get him back. We were so right for each other, and I had convinced myself that I just had to show him that."

I stared back in amazement as Beryl continued. Wow. She had really been obsessed with Jason.

"He never showed any real interests in any of the hoes I knew he just used for sex, so I wasn't worried. We even had sex on occasion, so I knew he still wanted me. That is, until you came along."

I couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked at me.

"You were the first person that he showed any genuine interest in, and it tore me apart to realize that. So I hated you on the spot, and well, the rest you already know."

I blinked as she laughed at the shell shocked expression still on my face.

"So when you told me he was threatening you, I knew I had to interfere. You were responsible for making me break free from the hold he seemed to have on me, so I owed you one anyway. I went to him that morning after our game and told him in a few choice words that if he spoke a word to anyone, his dick sucking pic would be all over the net as soon as I found out. And then I showed him the pic."

Beryl broke into an open fit of laughter that had me slightly worried.

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on his face. It was fucking priceless! He had no idea that I had taken the pic, and he tried to delete it. But I just let him and told him I had several copies of it stored away. He was furious, but I think he got the idea."

I stared back at her in my shock, unsure of what to say. She had done all of that for me and she hadn't really needed to. I was so touched that we had come to develop such a friendship between us. I realized in that instant that I would miss her on the team the following year. It just wouldn't be the same without her. The tears accumulated in my eyes before I could stop them, and she stepped away from me fearfully.

"Hey hey hey. You've gotta stop getting all emotional on me like this. Think of it as a way of us being even. You helped me out, and now I'm helping you out. We're good."

I smiled as I wiped the tears from my eyes and slowly approached Beryl's retreating form. When I was close enough to her I wrapped my arms around her, silently smiling to myself as I felt her go rigid within my grasp. I wondered if she'd ever been hugged by a friend before, but it made me smile even more knowing that I may have been her first friend to share that with her.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm gonna miss you next year."

Beryl slowly relaxed in my arms, and I was startled as I felt her own arms rise to wrap around me; even if it was only for a few seconds.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you too. It's been a good year."

The room radiated a peaceful calm as we just stood there having said our confessions. I wasn't surprised when Beryl pulled away and uncomfortably ran her hand though her hair. Her unease made me smile.

"Ok, enough with this mushy stuff. Let's head back downstairs and out to the party. Someone might realize we've been missing for a while."

I nodded, and we turned to exit the room when the bedroom door suddenly swung open.

Darien stood in the door in question, his eyes searching until it landed on our forms.

"Oh, there you girls are. I thought I lost you guys on the tour. Is everything alright?"

Beryl walked forward, slightly pinching my arm as she walked past me to stand next to Darien. Looking at the smirk on her face, I realized that she was about to leave me alone in that room. Damn that girl. I didn't know if I wanted to hug her or slap her.

"Oh hey Coach. Everything's great! I was just heading back downstairs myself. I guess I'll see you guys in a few. Bye!"

With those words she flew through the door, pulling it to a close behind her. Darien looked at me questionably, but I just shook my head and smiled at him.

"She knows."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the shock on his face.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I could've talked with her as well. I-"

I raised my hand, silencing his needless rant.

"She's known since the morning at the hotel. She's on our side. You don't have to worry about her. Trust me."

Darien seemed skeptical, but slowly nodded his head. I think he finally realized that we were alone for the first time in a week, and he paused to lock the door before taking three huge steps to close the distance between us.

"You'll have to give me the details on that one later, but right now I've been dying to do this all week."

I had all of a second to look up at him before his hand grasped the back of my head and brought our lips crashing together for a much needed kiss.

I sighed in contentment as I melted my body against his, his hands coming to tenderly grasp the side of my face as our bodies reacquainted themselves with each other. My body sprung to life as Darien's lips tenderly brushed against my own, and his hands became relentless as they traveled from my face and down along the sides of my body.

I groaned as our tongues brushed and his hands roughly grasped my butt cheeks. In the flash of an eye our gentle kiss turned into one of frantic need.

Darien hoisted me off the floor and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. We both moaned as our arousals made contact with one another, but the desperate kiss did not stop. As Darien carried me across the room to the familiar bed our mouths constantly slanted across each other, and my hands made their way into his beautiful hair. I was not too gently placed on the edge of the bed, and I struggled to catch my breath as Darien's caresses nearly drove me off the edge.

Something was different in the way that he was touching me, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was. I could practically feel the intense need of his touches, and I lost myself in the euphoria of it all. Darien was touching me like he was trying to mold ever single touch into his memory forever; almost like he was trying to prove to himself that I was real.

I moaned as our lips disconnected and his lips lightly bit into the side of my neck. I could feel his erected shaft brushing against my underwear as he stood between my spread legs at the edge of the bed. Darien pushed my dress up to my waist, effectively leaving my legs bare to his touch and sight as his tongue traveled from my neck and onto my erected nipples. My nails dug into his shoulders as his warm mouth latched onto them after roughly brushing aside my dress and bra.

His mouth quickly traveled to my other nipple before quickly returning to my lips. I was left squirming as his fingers lightly dug into the warm skin of my legs as he pulled off my underwear. In my delirious state, I somehow managed to hear the ragged whispers escaping his lips.

"God baby, I've missed you…so much….so much. I don't want anyone else…don't need anyone else."

I absentmindedly wondered what Darien was talking about, but I was more preoccupied with trying to re-connect our lips at the time to ponder on it. As my own need to have him again fully consumed my body, I found myself fumbling with the button of his cargo shorts as his hands brushed against my now unclothed womanhood. I buckled over in sheer ecstasy as Darien's fingers grazed against my most sensitive spot, my hands quickly making work of his shorts. Darien's pants fell to his ankles, and I quickly made work of the boxer shorts beneath.

We were now both bare from the waist down, and Darien's manhood was a mere inches from my dripping core as he stood between my legs on the edge of that bed. He stepped forward, resulting in our bare genitals making contact with each other. We both groaned at the contact, and I opened my legs even further, urging Darien to proceed forward and into my throbbing core.

He took the hint and grabbed onto both my butt cheeks in his hands. With one swift move he pulled me to the edge of the bed as his shaft made its way into my welcoming body. I fought not to scream at the euphoric feel of the whole experience, and I latched onto Darien's shoulder as he moaned above me.

At that very instant, I remembered that we weren't using any protection again, but as I gave into the unbelievable feelings erupting from between my legs, I realized that a part of me really didn't care. I needed this. We needed this, and I wasn't sure if either of us could stop at that point. None the less, I tried to inform Darien. In a raspy voice that did not sound like my own I tried speaking.

"Darien…oh god…."

I paused as Darien withdrew from within my body and forcefully thrust back forward.

"Darien, baby…protection."

Darien groaned as he again moved within me, and I absentmindedly wondered if he had heard me at all. His face was buried within the crook of my neck, and I could feel the strain in his body as he fought to remain still.

"You feel…so fucking good Serena. I don't have any protection on me, do you?"

I shook my head, wriggling my lower body against his shaft. My legs tightened around his waist pulling him into my body even more. Darien moaned before pulling back to stare at me.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I took in the heat building within my stomach and the heat radiating off Darien's own body. The want that I saw in his eyes was overwhelming, and I couldn't believe that it was all for me. I knew we should stop, but I'd be damned if I would tell him to do so. He was like a drug that I needed. One that I knew I shouldn't take, but could do nothing to prevent myself from doing so.

", don't."

As soon as my silent plea left my mouth Darien drove back into my body.

"I'll pull out."

I nodded against his face as he whispered against my hair. In the next instant we were both hanging onto each other for dear life as he repeatedly drove into my body. I bit into his shoulder to hide my pleasure filled moans, and I took all that he was willing to offer as our bodies resumed their timeless dance. Over and over his thrusts made contact with my special spot, and I created my own rhythm to match his, desperately trying to get us both what we really needed. It didn't take too long before the familiar feeling of my incoming orgasm started to build up from my toes.

My body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and my womanhood was throbbing from the anticipation of it all. As my orgasm rocked my world, my hold on Darien's body loosened and I fell back onto the bed, unable to do anything but convulse from the pleasure that I was experiencing. A few seconds later Darien pulled out off my body, and I felt a wave of contentment as he struggled to with hold the moans from his own orgasm. His upper body was lying on the bed next to me, and I tried to watch as he shook from the aftermath of our lovemaking, an almost painfully pleasurable expression covering his beautiful features. When the stars vanished from my sight and I could breathe again, I rolled in the direction of Darien's body.

His arm extended to gently wipe the sweat from the side of my face.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much Sere."

I produced a tired smile and moved over to his body. Placing a light kiss on his lips I wiped the sweat from his brow as well.

"I love you more."

He smiled at that, and we shared a slow lingering kiss that spoke volumes of what we were feeling towards each other at that moment.

We were both suddenly made aware of our situation when the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway alerted us that someone else had ventured upstairs. I sat up to stare at the door in shock. I had completely forgotten where we were and who was around us. How in the world did this man manage to hold that kind of power over me? When he was around I forgot all logic and reason, and I just had to have him regardless of the cost.

Quickly jumping off the bed we both started to fix our clothing. I hoped for our sake that this phase of the relationship would pass real soon. Not having rational thought could be a very dangerous thing.

Darien quickly walked into the bathroom and returned holding some kind of cloth. I turned crimson when he dropped to the floor and started to wipe an area near the bed clean. Darien chuckled at my expression before rising from the floor and dumping the rag into a nearby trash can.

We both did a final check to make sure our clothing was in check, and we started to move toward the door. When we were still a couple feet away Darien stopped me by grabbing onto my waist. I turned to face him questionably.

"I'll make sure that the hallway is empty first, and then you'll head down stairs before me."

I nodded in understanding.

He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug that I immediately returned. We didn't need any words. We both knew what we wanted to say. Darien pulled back and stared down at me.

"I really need to talk to you, but it doesn't seem like we'll get the opportunity this afternoon. After everything is settled, meet me at the cliff later this evening. I'll let you know when to head out there."

"Ok."

I gently grasped his hand in my own and brought it to my lips before resting it against my face. Darien was a needed element of my life now. I needed him like I needed air to breathe and water to drink, and I had fully come to accept that fact. Feeling more at ease about Jason's threat, I realized that I would probably do anything he wanted at this point too. He was mine, and I was his. I'd feel terrible when he would tell Dr. T about their separation, but it may be for her own good as well. She clearly wasn't interested in maintaining their relationship anymore, and she deserved to be happy as well. Kayla and Kailie would hopefully come to understand in time.

Darien placed his head against the door, jarring me out of my thoughts. He slowly opened the door and stuck out his head before quickly leaning down to kiss my cheek and urging me outside.

I walked down the isolated hallway and headed down the stairs in a state of alert. I released a sigh of relief as I walked out the front door without running into anyone. It seems like most of the people were still outside.

I was walking towards the tent when I noticed Dr. T moving in my direction. Shit.

As she approached me I could tell by her wandering eyes that she was looking for someone. I quickly blocked the guilt that I knew always accompanied my interactions with her. I wouldn't let it ruin the magical moment we had just had.

"Oh hey Serena. Have you by chance seen that husband of mine? He just disappeared a little while ago and the head caterer needs to have a word with him."

I shook my head, starring at the slightly concerned face before answering.

"Not recently. I saw him on the tour a little while ago, but I haven't seen him since."

I bit the inside of my cheeks as I told the lie. What I truthfully should have said was ' Oh yeah, he was just upstairs buried between my legs a few minutes ago.' Somehow I didn't think she'd appreciate that comment though.

"Oh ok then. If you run into him let him know that the caterers are looking for him. That man, he's been pulling these disappearing acts this whole week. It's so strange."

I fought not to raise an eyebrow at her comment. Why had Darien been disappearing for the entire week? Seemingly dismissing the idea she turned to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Anyways, enough of that. Did you enjoy your afternoon? Congratulations on your awards by the way."

A soft smile made its way to my face.

"Thank you. Yeah, the afternoon has been really wonderful. I'm having a great time."

_A way better one than you could ever imagine._

She nodded, and I watched as her eyes traveled to the house behind me.

Slightly turning, I realized that she was starring at Darien as he was walking back towards the tent. He stopped near us along his way.

"Why hello ladies. Enjoying yourselves?"

I turned and smiled back at him. Behind those sunglasses I could practically see the mischief in his eyes, but I fought to remain passive as well.

"Oh hey Coach. It's been great. I'm definitely having a blast. How about you?"

"Same here."

He smiled down at me, and we shared a private look with each other that made my stomach bubble. I couldn't help the blush that rose with my smile.

Next to us Trista's face was displaying a perplexed expression, and I quickly made up my mind to leave.

"I'm gonna head back to the team now. I'll see you guys around."

They both nodded as I started to walk towards the tent, and I didn't need to look back to know that Darien was somehow looking at me. I could feel it.

As the sun began to set over the beautiful horizon the party carried on. People started dancing on the dance floor, and we all sat around and laughed at our parents attempt at what they considered dancing. My teammates all started laughing again, and I turned in time to see Dr. T pulling Darien off his chair and onto the dance floor. He seemed unwilling and was dragging his feet, so it must have been quite the humorous site. Based on everyone's reaction, I suppose it was. But I just turned away, ignoring he pang in my heart as I saw her wrapping her arms around him.

The party eventually died down and we all started to make our way home. My parents thanked Darien for a wonderful evening, and I stood behind them as he spoke. He kept throwing glances my way, and I tried my best to act like I wasn't seeing them. I waved goodbye to the twins and their mother as we walked to our car. My parents dropped me off at my dorm room, which I had yet to finish moving out of.

Two hours later I got the text from Darien telling me to head towards the cliff. When my civic pulled up to the isolated spot, I was again taken aback by its desolate beauty. I noticed Darien leaning against the door of his own car, and I stepped out onto the grassy cliff. He was staring at me as I got out the car, and I walked in his direction and the warm smile on his face. When we were within arm's length he reached out and pulled me into a gentle hug.

We just stood there for what seemed like minutes, just holding on to each other as the wind gently blew the grass along the cliff. I gazed out at the scattered lights of the town in the distance below us and sighed in content. I could stay like that forever. We eventually pulled apart, and Darien brought his lips to mine for a sweet kiss that would have led to more, but I was caught off guard when he suddenly pulled away. Lifting me onto the hood of his car, he stood before me. His expression immediately had me on edge, and I looked back at him with concern.

"Darien, what's wrong?"

He forced a smile to his face, and he sighed before placing his hands in his pockets. Whatever he had to tell me was not looking very good.

"Nothing's wrong Sere. We haven't really had the chance to speak since we got back, and I've just gotta inform you of a few things that's happened."

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"I told you that I took care of Jason, and I don't want you worrying about him anymore. I highly doubt that he'll be causing us any trouble."

"How exactly did you 'take care of him' Darien?"

Darien looked down at me, a solemn expression on his face.

"His family has several crucial business ties with me, and I politely informed him that if he wanted those to continue and keep on living the flamboyant lifestyle that he's used to, he'd make sure that his fucking mouth doesn't utter a single word concerning me and you to anyone. "

My jaw dropped for the second time that day. The seriousness of Darien's face and tone had me in shock. I had never seen him quite so solemn about anything. He sounded positively dangerous. I almost felt sorry for Jason. First Beryl, and now this. Damn.

"You blackmailed him?"

He smiled down at me, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I would consider it more of a negotiation. But I promise you that you have nothing to worry about."

I skeptically nodded, and Darien moved to sit on the car beside me.

"Right now, Jason isn't nearly our biggest concern."

I looked at him, confusion written all over my features.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to me and sighed before grabbing my hand.

"Trista has decided that she wants to fix our broken marriage."

Of all the things I had been expecting, that had not been one of them. My heart literally fell to my feet, and I tried to remain calm as he stared at my reaction.

"Wh-what do you mean she wants to fix you all's marriage. I thought….I thought she had already given up on you. What about her work?"

Darien stared back at me, and I saw the sympathy and frustration in his eyes.

"She had some fucking awakening experience and realized that she suddenly wanted our marriage to work. After almost five years of trying, she has one encounter and does a complete 180."

I turned away from Darien, not wanting him to see the tears that had accumulated in my eyes. Trista wanting her marriage to work completely changed everything. I guess this explained her actions at the airport.

Darien turned my face back towards his and held my stare. The sadness in his eyes broke my resolve, and the first tear slid down my cheek.

"Please, don't do that. This doesn't mean anything to me Serena. I don't care what she wants at this point. I want you; only you. Please baby, don't turn away from me."

Darien's words only intensified the utter anguish I was feeling at the moment, and I completely broke down, sobbing against his chest as he pulled me into his body.

Trista wanted her marriage to work.

How could I possibly use any of my previous justifications if she was willing to try and save her marriage? This was what Darien had been wanting for years, and had I not come into his life he would be on his way to having the family he had always wanted. What in the world was I supposed to do now?

Darien pulled me back and wiped the stray tears from my cheeks.

"Don't cry Sere. Please, don't cry. I told you this doesn't mean anything. I'm still going to ask her for a divorce. I waited for her for five years, and she never gave me the time of day. I don't care if she's having the revelation of her life, but I'm not letting you go."

Wiping my own cheeks, I stared back at the look of desperation of Darien's face.

"What about the girls? How have they been dealing with this sudden change?"

He seemed hesitant to answer me, but he sighed before I heard him speak.

"They're enjoying having their mother around again. It's been really uncomfortable at home for me this past week. I spent most of my time trying to stay away from her. She's determined to make up for all the time we've lost. We spoke on the matter and I told her that I needed time to think, but she's been really insistent that we spend more time together."

I tried to ignore the pain radiating from my chest as I listened to him speak. Darien stared at me hesitantly before continuing.

"Sh-she even tried having sex with me again."

My eyes slightly widened at that statement, and I turned to face him as the tears again threatened to return to my eyes. The idea of Darien having sex with his wife left a vile taste in my mouth, and although it seemed hypocritical, I couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt at the prospect of him doing that.

"Did you?"

The hurt on his face almost had me wanting to take back my words, but I held my ground.

"Of course not. Do you really think I could ever do that to you? I love you Serena. I mean it when I say that. I could never betray you like that."

I nodded as relief flooded through my system, but my head began to throb as the severity of our situation weighed in on me.

I wanted Darien. I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything else in my life, but I wasn't sure if I'd be willing to live with myself if I got him under these conditions. Trista was a wonderful woman that had made many mistakes, but she was now trying to fix them. Didn't she deserve a fair chance too?

"So what did you tell her?"

"Just what I told you; that I needed time to think. I've already made up my mind Serena. I've chosen you. I just wanted to make sure I got the chance to speak with you before I informed her of my decision."

I stared back at his moonlit features in front of me. His determination was the last glimmer of hope that I was holding on to, but at the same time it was breaking me apart even more.

"Have you thoroughly thought about what this could mean for the girls? For you? All you've ever wanted was someone who would love and share their life with you and the girls completely Darien. She may have messed up, but she's fessing up to her mistakes and asking for another chance. This is what you've been wanting for you and the girls for years. How can you be so sure that you aren't making a fatal mistake in not at least giving her that chance?"

He grabbed my hand within his and pulled me closer to his body.

"I don't. But I'm willing to take that risk because what I do know for a fact is that I love you, and you make me happy, and you make me smile. I know that this may be rough on the girls initially, but I know that they'd want me to be happy too. I've lived five long years in misery Serena. Don't I deserve some form of happiness too?"

My heart broke as I listened to his plea, but I knew I couldn't agree with his decision. She was still his wife. She deserved that chance.

"How do you know that you can't find happiness with her again? You loved her once Darien, and there's nothing to say that you can't again. She's the mother of your children, and she's willing to try and make this work again. And I…I think you should give her that chance."

It took all of my will power to say those words, and as they left my lips my tears returned anew. Darien angrily stood and pulled me to my feet.

"How can you say that? And what about us Serena? Do we just forget everything that's happened between us this last year? Do we just forget how we feel about each other?"

I broke into an open sob and tried to turn away from him. Making that decision had literally broken my heart, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Darien wouldn't allow me to walk away and grabbed onto my wrist, turning me around.

"Don't do this Serena. Please, I'm begging you. It'll work out ok. We belong together. I know you feel what I do when we're together. Do you want to just walk away from that?"

I wrapped my arms around my body as I shook from the agony of our situation.

"You can't know until you give it a chance Darien. Please, if you really love me you'll give this a fair try. If it doesn't work out, we'll go from there, but I can't continue our relationship knowing that she feels that way. I love you, but I just…can't. I couldn't live with myself. This changes a lot of things."

Darien slowly dropped my hands, and all of my resolve broke at the defeated look covering his face. I noticed as the first tear slid down his cheeks before he quickly pulled me to his body and crushed our lips together.

I sobbed into that kiss as our bodies made contact with each other for what could have been the last time. Darien's hands crushed me to his body, as if he was afraid of letting me go. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him as close as I could, trying to etch the taste and feel of him into my memory forever. His hands traveled into my hair, tilting my head to the side as he sought greater entrance to my mouth. I responded to his desperate kisses, tasting the saltiness of our mixed tears as my fingers dug into the skin of his neck. Realizing that we needed to stop, I reluctantly pulled away. I imagined I must have looked quite the horrid site with my eyes all red and swollen as my hair flew around me from the wind.

Darien stared down at me with the tears still glimmering within his own eyes, and his hands slowly dropped from my face.

"If this is what you want, I'll try my best to respect your wishes. But I'll never let you go Serena. I love you, and that isn't just going to disappear because I'm gonna be playing house with Trista."

I took one final glance at him and hurriedly turned on my heels in the direction of my car. As I walked away from Darien I fought with all my might not to turn around and run back into his arms. My hair flew behind me as if furious about my decision, but I ignored that too as I opened the door to my car. Darien's last words echoed in my mind, and with one final glance at his defeated form I geared my car into reverse.

I was doing this for the both of them, and the girls. He just couldn't see it as yet. He and Trista deserved a fair chance at making their marriage work, but that would never happen if I was still around. If I didn't break, Darien surely would. Making up my mind, I knew exactly what I had to do.

AN: So, what's Serena's big decision? Will Darien respect her wishes and try to work things out with his wife now that she actually wants to make things work as well? Will they find the love that they once had again? And is this the end of our affair? Hmm, well I certainly don't know the answers either, but tune in next time to the next installment of ABA to find out! Veggie out! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone. So I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It's later than even I anticipated. I know first hand the tortures of waiting for an update for a story that you're really into, and I don't wanna do that to you guys. School has just been so much for the support and sticking this out with me.

Ok, so in the last chap, half of you guys thought Serena had made the right decision, and half of you thought otherwise. That's interesting. I'm not sure where I stand myself, but staying true to her character, that is exactly what she would do. Many of you asked about a possible pregnancy, and that will be answered in the chapter.

Daphne, girl you are crazy. lol Serena is NOT in any way or form suicidal. And I'm sorry, I've been planning this break up since I started this story. So no, I didn't quite take it from you. I know how this story ends. I'm just trying to fill in the details in getting there.

Anyhow, enough chat. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It hasn't been thoroughly proofed again, so I apologize if there are excess errors. I have a feeling some of you might be a little upset at this chapter. Lol Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and please, keep them coming. I love them! Enjoy!

Chapter 18

I was late.

As a matter of fact, I was a whole week late.

I don't think I've ever experienced the level of fear that gripped my body when I first came upon the realization.

A baby with Darien at this time would cause a disaster.

Although the idea of having a child with him warmed a part of my heart, it simply couldn't happen at the time. This was no life to bring a child into.

I had moped around in a state of mild depression for an entire week as I had awaited the arrival of my period in my state of fear. Two pregnancy tests had showed negative results, but I still wasn't convinced.

On the seventh day I had decided to head to a physician for affirmation, but I had woken up to a very bright surprise that had stained my sheets.

I don't think I had ever been that happy to see my period. A trip to my doctor immediately followed, and I got on the pill. I never wanted to experience that kind of fear again. As I thought more about it, the additional stress since ending my relationship with Darien must have played a role in interfering with my cycle.

It had been one hell of a tough week; to put it lightly.

After leaving the cliff, I promised myself that I would stay true to my decision and allow Darien and his wife the time they needed to really evaluate if they could save their marriage; without any influence from my end. It's been so hard.

Every time I thought about their situation and Trista getting intimate with him, my heart broke. My conscious chastised me, accusing me of being a hypocrite because in all honesty a part of me was secretly hoping that it wouldn't work out between them, and he would come back to me. But I had to give them both the fair chance to come to that, or any alternative conclusion about their marriage. If Darien and I were meant to be, we would be together at the end of everything. Or so I kept reminding myself while I quietly cried myself to sleep every night.

Darien had called me a few times, but after his third call I told him that we couldn't continue having steady communication with each other. This would never work if I heard the soothing sound of his voice everyday, and it was an additional torture to the both of us to remain in contact when we couldn't see each other. It would only aid us in clinging onto each other. The defeated tone of his voice had touched my heart as he again agreed to my decision out of his love for me, but he had complied.

The week had been pure torture for the both of us, but I had tried my best to remain at home to limit my chances of running into him or his family on the small island. My mother had questioned my behavior, and my friends had barged into my bedroom at home and demanded answers, but I wasn't ready to share my problems at the time. I told them all that I just wasn't feeling too well. However, I had promised myself that if I was indeed pregnant, I would come clean to both of them. But it seemed like that was just not meant to be.

On the ninth day of my summer break, I left the island to start my summer research experience. I had gotten into several summer programs in great schools, but in the end I had settled on Columbia University's biomedical program on cancer research. Having never been to New York, I thought it would be a great change of scenery.  
I was interested in cancer studies, and the timing couldn't be better. I needed time away from Darien, Trista, and the island. The eight week program was hopefully just what I needed. I had boarded the plane and left the island, sad to leave my family and friends behind, but relieved to be away from every sight and landmark that somehow reminded me of my time with Darien.

That was four weeks ago.

Since my arrival in New York, I had tried to bury myself into my work and making new friends in the bustling city, but thoughts of Darien still managed to control my every move. My roommate Molly was a bubbling girl with a great personality, but I just couldn't find it in myself to be as enthusiastic about our project as she was. We were alike in so many ways that we instantly hit it off, but I know she thought that something was wrong with me. Who could blame her the way I had been moping around like a zombie?

My days were centered on getting my work done and heading back to our apartment. On a few occasions I had went out and explored the city with the other students, but I just seemed to prefer being alone. At least during those times I could dream about my times with Darien, and it was almost like they were really happening.

I often wondered what he was doing. Was he spending quality time getting to know his wife again, was he spending time with his girls, or was he thinking about me?

I glanced down at my phone for the hundredth time like I had done so many times before, but I quickly turned from the sight. I would not break my own rule and call him. He had called a few times since our agreement to have no contact, so I had reverted to changing my cell number without informing him. I had pointedly tried to ignore how my heart would skip a beat every time his name showed up on my caller id, but it was to no avail. I knew that I would always anticipate hearing from him, and it would continue to bind us together. So I did what I needed to do.

Despite all the pain that I was putting myself through, I still believed that I had made the right decision. Trista and the girls deserved that fair chance, and I would not stand in their way. She was his wife, and she had the right to try and fix things with her husband. She certainly hadn't done anything to deserve anything less from me, and I would stand by my decision, even if it was killing me slowly inside.

I sighed as I stared down at the people on the street running for shelter from the rain from our eight story apartment window. I knew that moping around wasn't helping anything (especially since I made the decision), but I couldn't help it.

I missed him.

I missed the way his eyes lit up when he would set sights on me. I missed the way he was always smiling in my presence. I missed running my hands through his bangs as we just talked about everything. I missed how he could just kiss my troubles away. I missed the way he made my body feel. I missed….everything about him.

I sighed again, wondering how much time would pass before I would get pass Darien's absence in my life. As I saw the first crack of lightning in the distance, I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. A nostalgic smile made its way to my face as I listened to the song that had just started playing from my ipod speakers. (AN: This song is Brian McKnight's "6, 8, 12". I highly recommend listening to it if you haven't already.)

_Do you ever think about me?  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?  
In the middle of the night when you're awake,  
Are you calling out for me?  
Do you ever reminisce?  
I can't believe I'm acting like this  
I know it's crazy  
How I still can feel your kiss_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away…._

My vision clouded as the accuracy of the songs words hit right home with how I was feeling. I pulled my legs closer, wiping my tears against my thighs as I listened to the rest of the song. My head popped up at the sound of voices coming from the living room. I sighed, wondering which one of her new friends Molly had over at the moment. Starring out the window as the song's words faded to an end, I was startled to hear a knock on my door. I wondered what Molly wanted.

"Come in."

Molly's red head snuck its way past my door and into my room, and her goofy smile suddenly had me on edge. I prayed that she wasn't trying to hook me up with one of her new friends again.

"Sorry to butt in Serena, but they're this hunk of a guy out here who says he's a friend and would like to see ya."

My eyebrows immediately rose in suspicion. I hadn't really made any close male friends since I had been in New York. Actually, I had all but pushed them all away in my self inflicted depressive state. Who the heck was she talking about?

"He said he's my friend? Molly, I don't really have any male friends up here, in case you didn't notice. Oh my god did you let him into the house? He could be some killer for all we know!"

Molly's face immediately turned to one of worry, and she fidgeted under my stare.

"Well he didn't seem like a killer! He's really tall and dreamy, and he was really nice when he spoke to me. He's on the sofa waiting for you. I'm sorry."

I took in the concerned expression on her face and forced myself to relax. I said a silent prayer, hoping that whoever was out there wasn't some serial killer or rapist. I started to get off the bed.

"Hey, it's ok. Maybe I do know him. What does he look like?"

Molly's smile immediately returned, and I blinked at the stars that appeared in her eyes when she spoke.

"Oh my gosh, he's tall, with beautiful black hair, and dreamy blue eyes…"

I stopped listening to Molly's rambling as my palms immediately started to sweat. My heart leapt in anticipation at the description that she had just given, but my brain screamed to run. That description fitted Darien perfectly, but he couldn't really be here, could he? Had I finally lost my mind? And what in the world would he doing in New York anyway?

I slowly walked out of my room and headed to our living area. When I entered the room, the person in question had his back facing my direction as he gazed out the window, but I would recognize that stance anywhere. The fitted jeans and the plain black t-shirt did nothing to hide the fine sculpted body that I now knew like my own. I fought to keep control in my voice as I cautiously walked forward, not trusting my eyes from such a far distance.

"Darien?"

It seemed like time slowed down as Darien slowly turned around. I stopped breathing as I took in his form from his long legs to his swaying bangs. When he finally faced me, we both stood rooted to our spots as our eyes locked for the first time in over a month. My heart jumped into overdrive mode.

After a month of dreaming, I didn't know how to react with him standing in front of me in person. Darien's own gaze traveled from my head to my toe, as if trying to reassure himself that I was real too. I took note of the bags under his eyes with a pained heart, but I knew that I didn't look much better either. It seemed like the last month had been rough for the both of us, but whether or not that was from the same cause was yet to be seen.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but we just stood there looking at each other. I was fighting the urge to run and throw myself into his arms, but it was becoming harder by the second. I wondered what was going through his own head, and what he was doing here. It seemed like we were both uncertain of how to act around each other. We hadn't spoken for a while, and neither of us had any idea how the other person felt since our agreement.

I wondered if Darien had started to let go of me and make up with his wife. Even if I was still ways from that point, it would be comforting in an odd sort of way to know that I wasn't putting myself through all that suffering for nothing.

He had yet to utter a word, but his eyes were looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life; like he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him. I couldn't help when my eyes started to cloud. Seeing him only reinforced how much I had truly missed him, and the turmoil of not knowing how to react was killing me.

I guess my tears were the sign that Darien was looking for, and after a brief flash of hesitation in his eyes, he had bridged the distance between us with a few large steps. When he stood a mere foot from me I looked up into his eyes, and the love that I saw still radiating from his beautiful blue orbs broke the last bit of my resolve. The first tears that finally escaped my eyes did not even get the opportunity to reach my cheeks before Darien pulled me into his arms.

Feeling Darien's arms around my body and taking in the comforting scent of his cologne only seemed to push me further, and I found myself openly sobbing into his chest as he almost squeezed the life out of me.

In the next instant I was clinging onto his shirt with all my might, and Darien's hand was running through my hair as his own head rested against mine. He was holding me to his body like he was afraid I was disappear, and I found myself trying to hold him as close as I could as my sobs sounded through the quiet apartment. Darien pulled back to look at me, and my heart completely melted at the hurt I saw radiating from his own eyes.

I did not hesitate to respond when his head suddenly bent down and captured my lips in his own.

As Darien's lips hungrily sought entrance to my mouth, my body sprung to life for the first time in over four weeks. I eagerly responded and willingly gave the access that he wanted, wrapping my arms around his neck in an effort to keep him as close to my body as possible.

As our tongues brushed against each other in a frantic pace that screamed of need and urgency, I again lost myself in everything that was Darien Shields.

His hands traveled up my body and eventually grasped my face, locking our mouths together as we both hungrily tasted and became reacquainted with each other. My hands traveled into the silky strands of his hair, putting our bodies into full contact as his own hand relentlessly traveled across my body.

I felt like I needed that kiss to breathe, to survive, and I wondered how I had existed the last five weeks without Darien in my life. As the need for oxygen became apparent, I felt despair in knowing that we would have to disconnect ourselves from each other; that our moment would have to end and we'd come crushing back to reality. I held out as long as I could, but hesitantly pulled away as my lungs started to protest.

We broke apart, but Darien did not release his hold on my face. His forehead was resting on top of mine, and I stared into his eyes in a dream like state as we both attempted to catch our breaths. Darien's ragged whisper brushed against my face.

"I can't do this Serena."

I opened my eyes at that statement, but I suddenly caught site of Molly's surprised face as she walked into the room. I immediately pushed myself away from Darien. Molly smiled back at me with laughter bouncing off her eyes.

"Well, I see he's definitely not a serial killer. Is this the reason why you've been moping around these last couple weeks? Cause I can totally understand that."

The furious blush that covered my face at that comment spoke volumes of my embarrassment. Darien turned around and faced my beaming roommate, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Hi, I'm Molly! Are you Serena's boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from that question.

That simple question was all it took to remind me of why I was in my current situation in the first place. How in the world could he answer such a question? I wasn't his mistress, but I hadn't exactly been his girlfriend either. What exactly was I?

Darien smiled and turned to fully face Molly.

"If only dreams came true. I'm Darien. And no, she's not my girlfriend, but we do have a lot of history."

Molly's gaze shifted to me, and I fought not to slap my hand across my face. Great. Now she would never let this die.

"Oh, ok. Well it was nice meeting you Darien. I'm gonna head back to my room now. Serena, you have fun! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

My eyes widened, and I started to ask her what she meant from that comment, but she had already disappeared into her room. As the door slammed shut I faced an amused Darien.

"Why'd you have to go and do that? Now she's gonna keep bringing up your name every second."

Darien warmly smiled at me, and I observed him as his smile slowly fell from his face. Three steps later he was again standing in front of me, and I was caught completely off guard when he again grasped my face and gently connected our lips.

That kiss did not have even half the urgency of our previous one, but as Darien gently kissed my mouth, I found my knees buckling beneath me. He was kissing me like I was the most precious thing in the entire world, and the light kisses across my lips screamed off nothing but his love for me. Every single caress and touch left my skin tingling in its wake, and I found myself responding in turn. I was moved from the emotions that he was giving me with that simple act, and I sighed into his mouth as his hands gently caressed the side of my face. How did one stop loving such a man?

After what seemed like minutes he reluctantly pulled away, and I slowly opened my eyes. It took a few seconds to gather my thoughts, but when I did I looked up at his face. What exactly do you say to someone you're supposed to be getting over after a kiss like that? Deciding to just stray from that path, I uncomfortably cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Well this is a surprise. What brings you to New York?"

Darien sighed as he stared back at me.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

I averted his gaze and stared out the window; so much for ignoring the big elephant in the middle of the room.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew Darien."

Darien smiled and took a step toward me.

"I came up here for some business and I decided to look you up."

I couldn't help but stare at him. I didn't believe that blunt lie for a second.

"How did you find me? I don't recall ever giving you my address."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile at me.

"I have my ways. I called to inform me that I was in town, but your number for some strange reason wasn't working."

I looked away as my face immediately turned a bright red. Darien chuckled across from me, but did not press the issue.

"How have you been though?"

Realizing that he was trying to change the topic, I happily complied.

"I've been fine. You?"

Darien didn't reply immediately. He was observing me as if he was trying to figure out something, but I wasn't sure what.

"It's been rough, but I'm hanging in there."

He continued to stare at me, as if trying to gage my reaction. What was I supposed to say now? 'Oh, what's wrong?' That would be ridiculous. We both knew what the problem was, but whereas I was trying to evade the topic, he seemed like he wanted to talk about it.

I bowed my head slightly and decided to look out the window and away from his penetrating gaze.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The words were said so softly, I wasn't sure if he had even heard me. When I turned back in his direction, he was again standing in front of me.

"I realize you seem to want to evade the topic of us, but I meant what I said earlier Serena. I don't think I can do this."

Our eyes connected for a brief second, and I released a frustrated sigh.

We both knew how we felt about each other, and even if we didn't, all doubts had been erased by that kiss. Darien was making a very difficult situation even harder with his confession, and I had mixed feelings about it. A part of me wanted to rejoice in the fact that he was still mine at heart, but the other part, the more rational part, argued that a month was no real time to try and mend a broken relationship. Damn me and my conscience.

I looked away from him.

"What do you want me to say Darien? That we should just forget all of this and just quit? That you should divorce your wife and come to me? Is that what you want me to say?"

In the flash of an eye Darien stood toe to toe with me.

"I'm not asking you to say anything. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that this last month hasn't been like hell on earth for you? I feel like I'm dying inside every single day I wake up and realize that you aren't a part of my life. I spend all my time wondering about you and wishing that things weren't the way they are. And they don't have to be Serena; they don't."

I started to walk away from him as our voices were rising, and I was beginning to get flustered. With Molly so close in the small apartment, this wasn't at all the best time and place to be having this conversation. I stopped walking near my bedroom and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I think we should continue this conversation elsewhere. As you can tell, this isn't the most private or spacious setting."

Darien seemed to finally take in our proximity to Molly's room and nodded.

"Agreed. Go ahead and pack and overnight bag. We'll finish this conversation at my hotel and I'll bring you back tomorrow."

I hesitantly paused as I looked back at him. We definitely needed privacy, but spending the night with Darien could definitely lead to more harm than good. My stomach bubbled within me at the prospect of just one more night with him, but I quickly shut down the thought. No, I would stick to the choice I made.

As if sensing my inner battle, Darien sighed.

"I promise that nothing will happen that either of us doesn't want to. Now hurry up and pack that bag. I'll have you back at school in the morning."

I nodded and quickly entered my room. Ten minutes later I walked out with a small duffle bag in hand. Despite our current predicament, I still trusted Darien, and I knew he would stick to his word. Hearing my re-entrance he stood from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and proceeded to head in the direction of the door. After Darien had exited the apartment I knocked on Molly's door and told her I would be back in the morning. As soon as I saw her mouth opening I closed back the door and quickly fled from the apartment. I just didn't need her sly comments at the moment.

We exited the building and entered what I would guess was a black Mercedes Benz; nothing surprising there. While we were driving, we said nothing to each other, and I occupied myself with looking at the passing scenery. The tension in the car was crackling, and I wondered if I had made the wrong choice in agreeing to go with him.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled into the valet parking area of an apparently very grand hotel, and Darien led me inside. I was preoccupied with looking at the magnificent décor around me when I felt him touch my arm.

"Hey, are you hungry? I haven't eaten dinner yet, so I was thinking we could grab dinner in one of the hotel restaurants."

I bit my lips as I pondered on the thought.

"No, I haven't eaten, but I didn't pack anything appropriate for dinner. I—"

"Don't worry about that. Come on."

After he cut me off, Darien led me to the huge hotel lobby and what appeared to be a boutique.

"Just go ahead and pick out whatever you need in there."

I was apprehensive as I stared at the items in the boutique that I knew were extremely expensive. As if sensing that I wasn't following him in, Darien stopped walking and faced me.

"What is it? This isn't about cost is it? Not this again Serena. It's not like I can't afford it. It's no big deal. Just pick out whatever you need."

I sighed and started walking forward. I couldn't help but feel guilty about him spending so much money on me regardless of his wealth. It was just in my nature, but I didn't argue with him.

I chose the cheapest simple black dress I could find, along with a pair of simple black pumps. Even though they were on sale, the total still rang up to $800.00, and I shook my head at the site. How did rich people do it?

Darien paid for the purchases, and I felt a pang of jealousy as the cashier blatantly tried to expose her otherwise large bosom to his view. Damn whore. They looked fake anyway. Darien seemed immune however, and grabbed my arm as he led me out the door. I couldn't help but present her with a smile as we passed, and her frown actually brought a smile to my face.

We took the elevator to the 10th floor and entered Darien's lavish hotel suite. I was again in awe as I took in the expensively decorated room, but the view of the city was definitely the biggest attraction. He directed me to the bathroom, and I took my things in to get ready.

Thirty minutes later I walked out the bathroom in the simple spaghetti strap dress that loosely fell a few inches above my knees. I had just left my hair flowing down my back and applied some mascara and lip gloss. It was a simple dress that screamed expensive, but the look on Darien's face when he saw me made me feel like the dress was priceless. He approached me clad in his red dress shirt and slacks, and offered me his arm.

"You look amazing Sere. You did a really good job with that outfit."

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Thank you. You look, um, you look really nice too."

Darien chuckled, and I wondered when I had gotten so shy around him.

We headed out to the room and headed to the restaurant on the 14th floor. As we entered the dimly lit place that exuded nothing but a romantic ambience, I realized that in some odd way this was my first public date with Darien….well sort of. We didn't have to worry about anyone bothering us here, and we were hundreds of miles away from the island. I smiled despite myself, shaking my head at the irony of our lives.

We were seated and handed our menus. After we had ordered, I could feel Darien's stare almost piercing through my skin, but I pretended not to notice. I wasn't sure how this dinner was supposed to work out. We still had our conversation to finish, and with the way things were between us I still wasn't sure how to act. His voice drew my attention.

"Look, I know we agreed to come over here to finish talking, but this is the first time we've actually been out in public together on what could resemble a date; even if it's just as friends!"

I smiled as he hurriedly added in the last part. He ran his hand through his hair, and I watched as it just fell back in place, itching to run my fingers through the familiar silky strands.

"What I'm trying to say is, we will finish our conversation after dinner. But if it's alright with you, I'd just like us to enjoy this meal together and just catch up. I've missed just spending time talking with you."

I smiled at him from across the candle lit table.

"I'd like that."

Darien's breathtaking smile was my reward, and I couldn't fight of its contagious effects.

Dinner was the most fun we'd both had in over a month. I started out by telling Darien about my research project and the different whacky members of my lab. He laughed when I told him about Molly's constant man hunt for a boyfriend. Afterwards he informed me of the major things that had happened around the island and his job, and I listened intently as he shared those aspects of his life with me. We shared an occasional laugh at awkward couples dancing on the dance floor, and I playfully smacked Darien's arm as he made fun of a man that was being dragged onto the floor by his date. I hadn't even realized that we had been steadily speaking for almost two hours until the waiter asked us if we wanted to have dessert. We agreed, and the next thirty minutes was spent indulging in the sweet treats while we continued to enjoy each other's company.

We both strayed away from the topic of Trista and our relationship, and it made the night all the more enjoyable. I laughed as Darien re-told the story of Kailie's attempt to die her hair green with the green paint from her play set.

After we both stopped laughing, the table fell into a comfortable silence. I smiled at Darien, feeling more at ease than I had since he showed up at our apartment. He was smiling at me under hooded eyes, and my body shivered at the underlying looks he kept throwing my way, but we both tried our best to ignore them.

I was surprised when he stood and extended his hand to me. Quickly piecing things together, I realize that he was asking me to dance, and I smiled as I gently placed my hand in his and stood. Darien led us to the dimly lit floor among the other couples. He pulled me closer to his body and placed one hand lightly on my waist while the other held my hand. We maintained a respectable distance from each other, but as the smooth jazz flowed over the dance floor of swaying couples, that distance slowly diminished.

My eyes closed of their own accord, and I laid my head on Darien's chest. His hands gently caressed my lower back as we swayed left to right on the dance floor, and I couldn't help but wish we could stay like that forever. I pulled back to look up at him, lost in the journey that the music was taking us on. Darien locked eyes with me, and in that moment, everyone and everything else in the room disappeared. It was just the two of us. My breath hitched in my throat as his head started to descend towards mine, and I my lips slightly parted in anticipation.

I gasped as our lips softly brushed, stunned by the sheer electric shock that zipped through my body from that touch alone. Darien's hands tightened on my waist, and I fought not to moan as his tongue gently slid into my mouth, our bodies in full contact.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as I responded to the gentle kiss. Our lips brushed and caressed, our teeth lightly nibbled, and our hands tenderly touched until we forgot everything but each other and the moment. The sound of clapping caused me to reluctantly pull away, and I stared up at Darien's still closed eyes as he pulled back. When they opened, he was starring down at me with the most tender and loving expression on his face, and I stood paralyzed to my spot.

Darien luckily realized that the music was over and we needed to get off the floor, so he grabbed my arm and led us back to our table without a word. When we got there he took a quick look at the bill and threw a couple bills onto the table.

Afterwards, he extended his arm to me and we walked out the restaurant. I was afraid to speak and ruin the special moment that we had just had, knowing that it could very well be our last. I assumed Darien must have been feeling the same way, because he didn't utter a single word as he led me back to his suite and the conversation that we both knew was coming.

When we entered the suite I warily walked to the huge glass windows and looked out at the outline of the city. Darien emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the wall, pockets in hand. I turned to face him, wondering what was going through his head at the moment. There was an awkward silence as we both silently regarded each other. I was still returning to earth from the heart warming moment we'd just shared on the dance floor, and I wasn't sure if he was still basking in the experience as well or wanted to continue our now dreaded conversation. A gentle smile slowly covered his face.

"I have a confession to make."

"What would that be?"

Darien removed his hands from his pockets and stated to walk in my direction. He stopped just short of me, and I took in the ever comforting smell of his cologne.

"While I actually did manage do get some business done while I was here, it wasn't the main purpose of my trip."

We locked eyes, and I looked away.

"Oh? Why did you come then?"

I continued to stare out the window, not willing to meet Darien's gaze. I knew that I was opening the gateway to our conversation with my feigned ignorance, but I supposed it would have happened eventually. He was quiet, and I turned to him, wondering what was going through his head at the moment.

_Darien's POV_

She was as stubborn as I remembered, but her feigned ignorance still brought a smile to my face. She was gazing out at the skyline awaiting my answer, but we both already knew what that was. I took in her petite form, following her pointy little nose to her cute toes. I couldn't help but smile again.

It's so strange how she has that effect on me. After almost six weeks of utter depression, a few hours with her has me bubbling with life again. Her eyes suddenly connect with mine, and I realize that I still haven't answered her question. Locking eyes with her, I took a step forward..

"I came to see you Serena."

"Oh."

She turns away, and although she knew my answer before it left my lips, a slight blush covers her face. As always, I'm transfixed as I stare at her. Her innocence is certainly part of her appeal, but I sometimes wonder if she has even the slightest clue of how much power she has over me. I'm not sure whether or not I should be thankful about that. I could give her anything she could want, and I'd do anything for her, but she seems completely oblivious to the fact; or she just chooses to ignore it. There aren't many Serena Charles' left in the world anymore. Perhaps that's why it's been impossible trying to let her go.

Walking to her direction I gently grasped her arm.

"I've missed you."

Serena locked eyes with me for a few seconds, and I could see the inner conflict within her as she contemplated on how to respond to my statement. Saving her the trouble I gently placed my finger on her soft lips, trying not to groan as my body immediately responded to their softness.

"You don't have to say anything for now, but just hear me out."

Serena hesitantly nodded her head. I ushered us to the huge glass windows and the sofas in front of it. After we were seated I turned to her.

"I know you're probably not going to tell me how you've truthfully been this last month, but I'm gonna be as open and honest as I've always been with you."

She looked away, but she knew what I said was the truth. Taking a deep breath, I started to say what I had truly traveled all the way to New York for.

"Since you left me on the cliff, I've been trying my hardest to honor your wishes. When you told me that you didn't want me calling you anymore, I understood your reasoning but it hurt like hell to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry. I really don't mean to hurt you Darien-"

"I know."

Giving her a gentle smile, I gently touched her arm.

"I know Serena. You're just doing what you think would be best for the both of us. I understand."

She softly smiled, and I continued.

"At first I just walked around in constant state of depression. It was like whatever I tried, nothing that used to make happy in the past worked; not even the girls could get me out of my funk."

She looked away, and I knew that she must have been feeling some measure of guilt, but that wasn't the reason behind my sharing my feeling with her. I didn't want her feeling that way.

"I reminded myself that I promised you I would truthfully give this thing between me and Trista a try, so I swallowed my feelings and tried to make things work. And it was like everything I ever dreamed I wanted."

Her eyes immediately connected with mine.

"Oh, that's good to hear. I'm so happy for you guys."

She looked away with a sad smile as she uttered those deceitful words, but her facial expression and demeanor clearly said that she was anything but happy. As always she was putting aside her own happiness in the light of what she thought was mine. I don't know if I could possibly love her any more, but at that point I felt like I did. I moved to sit in front of her and held her small hands in my own.

"She's been home around six everyday, we've been going out on more family outings, and she's been spending quality time with me and the girls. I haven't seen the girls this happy since we went to Disney world over a year ago, and that made me very happy."

She smiled down at me, but I saw the tears that accumulated in her eyes. This is what she said she wanted, but hearing it was making her sad. I needed her to fully understand what she was putting the both of us through.

"Trista has transformed into the wife I always wanted her to be. She actually takes turns cooking, and she has made a lot of effort to spend time with me without the girls involved. We're actually sharing a bedroom again; something we haven't done in years."

"Are you telling me all of this to make me feel better about my decision Darien? Cause it's not. I'm happy for you guys, but you should know how hearing this must make me feel. What are you getting at?"

I locked eyes with her.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Sere. I'd never do that. I'm just giving you all the facts so you can understand where I'm coming from fully."

She sighed, and I took that as my cue to continue.

"We've tried being intimate a few times, but I told her that I think we should hold off on that aspect of the relationship until we're certain hat this is what we both want. I told her I didn't want to have sex with her until I knew for a fact that this marriage was actually going to continue, and she agreed."

She visibly relaxed below me.

"I'm not gonna use sex as a mean to saving our relationship. Besides, it's been an awkward affair every time we tried. Every time I touch her, I find myself wishing that it were you instead, and when my brain registers that it truly isn't you I'm just not ever in the mood."

She blushed at that comment and I smiled.

"Trista is doing every thing that I've ever wanted her to do, but despite all of that, I look at her and I keep asking myself what in the world are we doing? The only joy I'm getting from this experience is seeing the girls happy Serena. She's doing everything I ever wanted her to do, but it's not really making me happy. And do you know why?"

She shook her head, and I got on my knees in front of her chair.

"It's because I'm no longer in love with her. I love her as the mother of my children, but I don't think I can ever feel the way for her now that I do about you."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

Her hushed whisper reached my ears, and I wasn't sure if she had spoken that softly because of my words or our proximity. I leaned over onto her exposed thighs until our faces were a mere inches apart.

"Because of this."

I dipped down and gently connected our lips together. The electrifying sensation from that mere contact traveled from my lips to my toes. I pulled apart a few seconds later, noting her still hooded eyes.

"That feeling. That's something that only the two of us can ever share baby. Trista can do everything that the perfect wife should, but she'll never share our passion. I can't force my heart or body to feel that way about her."

Serena fully opened her eyes and stared at my lips. When her gaze reached my eyes she looked away.

"It's only been a few weeks Darien. You're jumping to an awfully big conclusion for such a short period of time."

"Do you think that will change in a few more weeks? Months? Maybe a year? I can't force myself to love someone Serena. I can't, and I won't. I've already decided who it is that I want."

She looked up at me and completely off guard when she pushed me away from her and stood up from the chair.

"Why would you come here and tell me all of this Darien? This only makes it harder for the both of us. You've been trying to make a marriage that's been failing for years to work for a few weeks, and you think that's enough to call it quits?"

I rose from my chair and approached her.

"Why do you think I need additional time to now what I already do? It doesn't matter if I do this for two years Serena, I know how I feel. And so do you!"

She looked away from me.

"You loved her once Darien, and from what you're telling me she's honestly giving this her full effort. I don't think you're doing the same."

"What do you mean I'm not doing the same? I told you I've been trying! Damn it, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to sleep with her? Is that what you want?"

"No! I mean yes—I mean, I don't know what I want damn it!"

She started to walk away from me, but I held her back. Spinning her around, I turned her to face me.

"I think you do know exactly what it is that you want, but you just aren't willing to admit it because you're afraid."

Her stormy eyes stared back at me.

"You know what, maybe you're right. But what I can't understand is why you aren't afraid of this yourself? Do you think I could just ignore the fact that I'd be hurting two little girls and a woman that has been nothing but kind to me and live with myself? Cause I can't Darien. It doesn't matter how I feel when I'm with you. I can't. "

"Well let me rectify that! I already told you that I intended to ask her for a divorce anyway. The girls will be fine Serena. They're too young to understand now, but they'll come to understand in time. I don't want to take away their new found happiness anymore than you do, but I'm just tired of living this fucking lie!"

"But it doesn't have to be a lie Darien. You can have the family you always wanted. It's right in front of your face. All you have to do is reach out and grab it."

I sighed, and gently cupped her face.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that I can't ever get past loving you Serena? This isn't something that I can just ignore and will go away. I love you so much baby. I've been dying not being able to at least speak to you this last month. There is no happiness in my life if you aren't in it."

She reached up to cup my own face.

"Why can't you see that this just can't work? You know I love you Darien. More than I've ever loved anyone or anything my entire life. But you just aren't thinking about this realistically. What if you do divorce Trista? Do you think that will make it ok for us to be together then?"

"Not initially, but in time, yes I do."

She shook her head, and I stared down at the tears that caused her eyes to glisten in the bright room.

"Even if you do separate from her, I'm still a student. And you're still my coach. It'll never work. It would still be a secret affair. There would still be repercussions and speculations. It would be years before we could ever have any semblance of a real relationship. Are you willing to risk all of that, and your family for us?"

I gently caressed the side of her cheeks.

"For you, I would Serena. If the opportunity of having an honest relationship with you is the end product, I'd risk it all, because you're worth all those risks and then some."

She pulled away from me, seemingly displeased with my answer.

"I just can't do it Darien. I honestly think you're making a mistake here. You need more time to fully assess if your marriage with Trista can really work. I'm no psychologist, but a month with half assed effort on your part isn't enough. I told you that we would talk after you've honestly given it an honest try and it didn't work, but I don't think you have done that."

I pulled her back into my arms.

"Didn't you feel it during that kiss at your apartment? How about when we were on the dance floor? We can't just walk away from this Serena. It's a part of both of us."

She pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry. I think we should just continue doing as we have been doing. I think it's for the best."

I felt my heart break all over at her words, all my hope crashing back to earth.

"Please Serena. Do you want me to beg? Cause I will."

I got down on my knees in front of her and grabbed her around her waist. She looked down at me uncomfortably.

"Please get up Darien. That's not necessary. And I won't change my mind. Please, you're making this harder for the both of us than it needs to be."

Defeated at her words, my hands slowly slid off her body and fell to the floor. I warily stood, and looked down at her. I had really been hoping for a miracle when I flew up to New York. I guess I wouldn't be receiving it.

"So this is how we end things between us? I don't get to see you or at least talk to you at all? We can't even be friends?"

Her now tear streak face turned to me, and my heart broke as she nodded.

"I think that would be for the best. If we're around each other this won't work, and I don't think we could ever just be friends Darien."

I shook my head, trying to have her in my life any way I could.

"We haven't tried. You don't know that."

She smiled a sad smile at me, and I watched her as she walked in my direction. Her hands slowly slid up my chest and gently rested there. I looked down at her, noting that the tears were still slowly flowing. She rose to her toes and gently pressed her lips against mine, and as always my body came to life.

The kiss was bitter sweet and slow, and as she slowly entered my parted lips I found myself wrapping my arms around her body, trying to hold onto her for as long as I could. My heart continued to break with every passing second of that kiss, and when she finally pulled away I fought to keep it together as I stared down at her.

"That's why we can't be friends. It's just like you said; that feeling right there."

I continued to stare at her, trying to lock every single thing about her away in my memory. She was so perfect and beautiful.

Not thinking twice about it, I leaned down and gently captured her lips in my own.

I took my time, gently tasting and nibbling her soft lips. I wanted to remember that moment forever. She started to respond to the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck as her hands traveled to my hair. At some point I lifted her off the plush rug and carried her to the lavish bed in the bedroom. I took my time undressing her that night, making sure that my fingers touched every inch of her body. I didn't leave a single area of her body untouched, making sure that I tasted everything about her. I tried to take in as much of her as I could that night, and it seemed like we were both feeling the same because her actions were similar.

I made love to her that night, taking my time as I slowly slid into and out of her body. Our eyes remained locked the entire time, as if we were afraid that looking away would cause the other to disappear. When she had her second orgasm for the evening I watched her intently, making sure I would always remember that look of sheer pleasure on her face; a look that I knew only I could give her. Soon after I erupted within her, feeling my entire being drain into her body as she took me to a height that only she could. Afterwards she lay on my chest in the aftermath, and I occupied myself with trailing my hands and lips all over her body. We didn't exchange anymore words.

I turned off the lights and fell asleep holding her within my arms, my heart crying at the unfairness of the world.

_Serena's POV_

Darien's heavy breathing behind me alerted me that he was finally asleep. I leaned down and kissed his arm that was protectively wrapped around me, anchoring our naked bodies together. He had made love to me with such care that evening, I thought that I would cry from it all. The emotions radiating from his eyes during the entire experience had kept me transfixed, and I hadn't been able to look away.

Darien wouldn't let me go, and I was starting to question if I had made the right decision. I wasn't sure if I could let go of him either, but it seemed I was just better at hiding my emotions. I had had doubts about my decision before the evening, but I knew now more than ever that I had made the right choice. I neglected to inform him of my decision because I knew his reaction would have made it more difficult, and it would only hurt him more.

I wouldn't be returning to our school after the summer. I would go along with my friends and exchange away for a year. That would be sufficient time for him to work through his problems with his wife without my physical influence.

Darien's arms tightened around me in his sleep, and I heard his soft whisper of 'I love you'. My tears returned anew, and I cried within his arms as he slept that night. For the first time since we started the relationship, I felt a measure of hate towards Trista Shields, but I quickly pushed it away. She didn't deserve that from me. She had been nothing but nice to me, and I would try my best to grant her chance at fixing her marriage.

Meanwhile, back on the island…

_Trista's POV…_

Closing my umbrella, I shook it before entering the familiar building. I pulled my jacket closer, trying to fight off the sudden chill that ran through my bones. As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but worry about the impending confrontation. But I knew this needed to be done; it was the right thing to do.

Finding the familiar door, I gently knocked before I was beckoned to enter. I closed the door behind me, automatically locking it from habit alone. I turned around, and immediately connected with familiar eyes.

He didn't say anything, but he rose from the chair he had been sitting on and approached me. I shivered as he walked behind me and gently took off my jacket, his slightly calloused hands grazing the bare skin of my shoulders from the act. My jacket was thrown to the side, and I closed my eyes as I was pulled back against the hard and warm body that I had grown to love.

He did not know the reason for my visit, but he was not at all surprised to see me at his door; as was the spontaneous nature of our relationship. My body ignited as soft lips gently traveled down the side of my neck, and the cold from a few minutes ago immediately dissipated as heat traveled through my body. I bit my lips as his skilled hands traveled beneath my soaked dress and up my bare thighs, gripping onto his leg as one of his fingers rose to gently brush against my moist underwear. He released a soft moan of approval as he felt my arousal, and his other hand continued to rise, eventually cupping my breast and grazing my erected nipple.

It was my turn to moan.

I knew I should stop before we got too far, but as always, I was powerless in resisting him. Just like the countless occasions before, my body's need overpowered that of my conscience, and it urged me to enjoy the moment for what it was. It would be the last time; he just didn't know it yet. And so I did…

Pulling me against his body, the piercing need of his arousal poked into my back, and I trembled as my body started to anticipate what I knew his need could give.

I was suddenly turned around and pushed against the wall behind me. We both moaned as he fully pressed his member against my core, the mere heat between our bodies giving rise to the pleasure.

In the flash of an eye my dress was discarded on the floor and I quickly got rid of his shirt and slacks. Both our underwear quickly followed, and as soon as our eyes met, he lifted me off the carpet. Our lips connected, and I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, hissing as his hard shaft brushed against my bare womanhood from the act. His kisses were hard and demanding, as if trying to punish me for my absence lately, but we both knew that I didn't mind it that way one bit.

Placing me on the edge f the table he disconnected our lips and spread my legs open further. Our eyes met for a brief second before he latched onto my hips and dove deep into my body. I released a very audible moan at the familiar euphoric feeling, and I heard him gasp above me.

I could never get tired of that feeling. It had been way too long. As he repeatedly pounded into my body, repeatedly making contact with my sacred spot that he had skillfully learned to find oh so well, I lifted my body to match his rhythm, taking as much of him in as I could. Our bodies began to perspire, and the slick gliding did nothing but increase the building explosion that I felt was imminent.

He suddenly disconnected our bodies and stood before me. I looked up at him disappointedly, but he suddenly pulled me off the table and urged me onto the floor. I was placed on my hands and knees, and I suddenly licked my dry lips in anticipation of what was to come. He knew this was my favorite.

His hands grabbed onto my butt cheeks to stabilize me for all of a second before he quickly entered me from behind. I arched my back, immediately groaning from the sheer intensity of the movement that seemed to fill me completely. As he pounded into my body time and time again, I traveled to a different world on a plane ride of sheer pleasure alone. It didn't take long before I felt my orgasm building. I exploded not too long after that, collapsing onto the plush carpet as the stars clouded my vision. He continued to hit against my spot, prolonging the effects even longer. After a few seconds his warmth exploded within me, and with a load moan he collapsed on top of my body, doing his best to shield his full weight from me.

We just lay there for a few minutes, basking in the aftermath the experience. The sweat from both our bodies mixed, and I turned around to gently wipe his sweaty bangs off his face. My body practically purred in approval. It had been way too long. There were only two people that had ever been able to make my body feel this way. He was the second, but Darien had been the first.

A brief memory of our honeymoon flashed through my mind, and just like that reality came crashing in. I had come here for a reason. I started to dislodge myself from the body beneath me.

He looked down at me questionably.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? Can't we just lay here for a little while? I've missed you Tris."

I turned back to stare at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before I rose and but back on my clothes.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay too long. It's a rainy night, Darien's out of town, and I don't want to keep the girls with the sitter for too long."

He sighed, but nodded in understanding and started to get dress himself. When we were both dressed he pulled me into his body and gently kissed my face.

"Where have you been love? I haven't seen you since your visit when you first got back from the states. I'm sorry if I was a bit rough a little while ago, but I've been going crazy wanting you this past month. You haven't been returning my calls, messages, pages, nothing! What's going on Trista?"

I dislodged myself from his comforting embrace and stared back at him in the dim room. His concern was genuine, and it touched my heart to no end. I would miss having someone care about me so fully and unconditionally. There was a time when Darien was the same way, but that time seemed long past. But I knew that we could get that back. I would have my family back. Using that as my motivation, I took a deep breath and began to speak. This was not going to be easy.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He stared back at me, confusion marring his handsome features.

"What? Why?"

I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

"I—I've decided that I should try to work on my marriage. Darien and the girls deserve more from me. I can't do this to them anymore."

His raised eyebrow was the only hint of emotion on his face.

"Trista, are you serious? What marriage? We've been having this relationship for the last three years. Whatever marriage you had died somewhere long before that!"

"Maybe it did, but I'm willing to try and bring it back to life. I love my family, and I won't continue to hurt them this way. I'm sorry."

Stormy eyes immediately stepped up to my face.

"And what about us? Hmm? Are you gonna tell me that this was just a side fling for you? Are you gonna tell me that this relationship hasn't meant anything to you? We've been together for three damn long years Trista. I love you, and you can try to pretend like you don't feel the same way, but we both know it's a lie. Do you think we can just decide to walk away from each other that easily?"

I turned away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to accumulate in my eyes.

I did love him. Perhaps not in the way that he thought, but I did. I'm not sure if I ever intended for our affair to amount to the level that it did. It was just by chance that we had run into each other one night while we had both been on call. With nothing much happening in the hospital that evening, we had spent most of the evening, and early morning hours just talking to each other. With my busy schedule, it had been the first time in a long time that I had actually sat down for more than a few minutes and had an enjoyable conversation with someone other than a patient. It had been refreshing.

After that, it seemed like we always ended up having call at the same time. I'm not sure how that happened, but I'm thinking he had something to do with it. Being chief of surgery at the hospital he could pretty much get what he wanted.

The more we learned of each other, the more I became mesmerized by him. Listening to him describe how he skillfully maneuvered his way around in surgeries that many other surgeons of his field wouldn't even bother to attempt just left me in complete awe. He was brilliant. Simply brilliant. I don't think I had ever met another physician that has sparked my intellectual interests as he did.

When we did our first case together, I was left wanting to know more. His hands, those amazingly skillful hands were so masterful at his art, and I knew that he could teach me so much.

We started doing many more cases together; even abroad. His teachings had me rising as one of the most popular surgeons of my field, and I was able to do a lot more than I could since my residency.

We had been in the states working together on a rare case when our professional friendship first took a more personal turn. After a grueling 10 hour surgery, where we had ended up losing our 12 year old patient, we had returned to our hotel rooms hurting, starving, and exhausted. After we had showered, we'd ordered take out and sat down in his hotel room to discuss the case. I hadn't known the patient for too long, but her bubbly face kept coming up in my head. It was always a heart wrenching experience to loose a patient, but seeing a young child so filled with life had reminded me of my own daughters, and I had broken down.

He had pulled me into his arms and comforted me, repeatedly telling me that we had done all we could and it wasn't our fault. Her little body had just suffered enough and couldn't endure anymore. I had clung onto him as I cried, basking in the support he had provided. We had been at that hospital for almost a month preparing for that case, and it was nice to have someone close I could count on. When I had pulled back from the hug, I had smiled up at him with my swollen red eyes and wet cheeks and thanked him.

I stilled as his hands moved to gently wipe the tears from my cheeks, transfixed with the subtle touch. Time had stilled as we had both stared into each other's eyes, and I'm not sure who leaned in first, but the next thing I knew our faces were inches from each other. I thought of Darien in the split second before our lips touched, but as I felt the soft skin against my own I lost all coherent thought. We made love for the first time that night, and our relationship just continued to grow since.

Guilt ridden after it happened, I had stayed away from him for as long as I could, but we ended up working on another case together and fell back into the same pattern a few months later. After months of trying to ignore what was happening between us, I think my heart selfishly decided to just do what would make me happy. I had been having problems with Darien at home before, but they only got worse after I started my affair. He was so wonderful to me that it broke my heart to know what I was doing to him, but I couldn't stop myself. He just couldn't understand the importance of spending as much time as I could with my career at the time. But at the same token, I couldn't let him go. He was mine, and I thought that our affair was just a quick phase I was going through and would tire of. I was wrong.

So I started to avoid being around Darien as much as I could, taking cases abroad and on neighboring islands that would give me any excuse to see my lover. Darien had tried on so many occasions to reach out to me, and I know that he wanted to save our marriage, but I couldn't let go of my other relationship. I don't know why he never suspected I was having an affair. But he loved me so much I knew he'd never bring it up. After that experience with the med student I realized that I had done him so morally wrong, and I needed to make things right between us. I wanted my family. I had a wonderful man and children in my life. How could I have ever been so blind as to think I needed more?

Movement in front of me caused me to jump out of my thoughts, and I stared back at his angered face.

"I know that it won't be easy, but it's the right thing to do. I won't keep doing this to my husband anymore. He's been a good man to me and the girls. He doesn't deserve this."

He grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Is this his idea? Trista, you know that whatever you had with Darien ran its course a long time ago. We aren't going to meet people in either of our lifetimes that compliment each other the way we do. Intellectually, emotionally, physically….we're made for each other. Why are you trying to run away from such a priceless gift? We've been blessed with finding each other. Not many people get the chance."

I gently cupped his pained face.

"I'm sorry. Darien was my first love, and he is the father of my children. My family is important to me. I'm not trying to say that what we have isn't special. If it wasn't, I would've stopped it a long time ago. But I need you to understand that I am still married. I am his wife, and I want my family together. I—I made a mistake, and I'm trying to fix it before it's too late."

"A mistake? So we're just a mistake now?"

His voice was rising, and I took a cautious step backwards.

"You've spent more time with me in the last year that you've spent with your husband. I can do things to your body that I know he can't. I can fulfill you in so many ways that he hasn't been able to in ages. How dare you call this a mistake? Is this his idea? Is he forcing this on you?"

My eyes immediately rose to his. I was starting to get upset myself.

"No! I made a conscious decision to end this. I've thought long and hard about this. What did you think? That we were gonna keep doing this and I'd eventually divorce him and we'd get married?"

The hurt in his eyes told me all I needed to know. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Look, I'm sorry. But we both knew from the beginning that I was married. I admit to having some wonderful times with you, but we both knew I would keep going back to Darien. He's the father of my children, and though you may not believe it, I love him. This decision was all mines. I've been trying to mend things between us for the last month, but he just isn't as receptive to me as he used to be. I feel like I'm losing him, and I can't allow that to happen."

He stared back at me, and I took in his defeated form.

"So what was all this between us for the last three years? If you knew you'd keep going back to him, why keep coming back to me? As a matter of fact, why did you allow me to make love to you tonight? Were you just using me all this time?"

"No!"

Fresh tears immediately sprung to my eyes. That statement hurt.

"How can you say that? You know how I feel about you, aboutt us, but this can't continue. I'm sorry. I have to try and fix things with my husband. I want back my family. I'm so sorry."

I neglected to tell him that I had suspicions that Darien had become involved with someone else. I had my suspicions but wasn't sure who it was, and the nature of the relationship was still a puzzle. His lack of enthusiasm at working on our marriage over the last month wasn't hard to see. The realization had caught me completely by surprise, but I had yet to mention it. I had hired a private investigator that had followed him around for two weeks but found nothing. But I knew something was wrong. The idea that Darien could have possibly moved on scared me to the debts of my soul, and I knew that I needed to make the final move and officially end my affair. Although I had stopped seeing him since Darien's return from his championship game, I had yet to officially end the relationship. A part of me was afraid, and I didn't want to let him go, but it was necessary. He wasn't the type of man not used to getting what he wanted; but neither was I. I would not loose Darien to anyone else. He was mine.

He stood to his full height and stared down at me.

"I'm going to assume that you plan to tell him about us then? You know, since you're trying to save your marriage and all. Honesty is a key part of any successful relationship."

I looked away.

"He doesn't need to know right now. We're on rocky grounds enough as it is. When I think the time is right, I will tell him."

He shook his head and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You're unbelievable. But I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you Trista, and I think you're making a mistake here. You should be frank with him and let this go. At least that way he can find someone that truly loves him and we can all be happy."

"I do love him! More than you could ever know."

"No, you don't. You've got this obsessive need to hold onto him, and I'm still not sure if you even know why. You won't stand for seeing him happy with someone else, but you don't love him anymore. Perhaps you did at one time, but you don't anymore. You're just lying to yourself, and in the process you're going to only prolong the suffering that you placed on the family you claim to love."

"You're wrong."

He walked up to me and gently cupped my face.

"No love, you're wrong. I've gotten to know you so well the last three years, and I fully accept you for who you are. He will never understand the true nature of your passion for your career, but I do. You would never have to worry about choosing with me. I understand that passion. I share it with you. We could make each other happy, but I will respect your decision. I love you Trista, and I'll wait for you. You know where to find me. I'll always be here for you"

I nodded and gently rose to kiss his cheek. I took one final look at his defeated face before I picked up my jacket and headed out the door.

He was wrong. Darien and I were made for each other. I loved him, and having an affair had been a horrible mistake on my part. I had confused intellectual captivation and good sex for love, but I now saw clearly. I didn't love him the way he thought I did.

I knew that Darien had been faithful to me all these years. After all I'd put him through, he'd remained true to our marital vows, but I hadn't. Did men like Darien even exist anymore? I highly doubted there were many.

I was only human. I had made a mistake, but I was going to fix it. I would give him the family we both used to want. When things brightened up between us we could probably even try for another child. I knew he wanted a son, but the issue had been placed on hold because of my career. My career was no longer going to control our marriage. With one final look at the hospital I ran to my car and started the drive home. A hopeful smile covered my face. One more obstacle was now out of the way. We were going to make it. I just knew we were.

AN: Ok guys, so there you go! Many of you have been suspicious about this last part since the beginning. Lol It just took a while to come out. So, what happens now? Will Trista really tell Darien about her affair? Will he tell her about his? Will this marriage really work? Will Serena really spend the entire year away? Is this truly the end? Again, I have no But tune in next time to find out! Veggie out!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Everyone!

So here's the next installment. It's a little short, and kind of a filler, but it needed to be placed in there. I'm not too crazy about it myself. Before we get into the chapter I have a few comments. I understand that you guys are anxious for updates, and I really love reading your reviews, but it really doesn't speed things up if you ask me to update many times. I'm doing the best I can given my situation with school(did I mention I'm a med student?), and I'm very thankful for your patience with me so far. Like I said, just hang in there. We'll get there eventually. School will sadly just always come first in my world. This story is my escape route from the madness.

Ok, now I actually have to comment on some of your responses from the last chapter. I actually feel the need to defend Trista. I kinda felt bad for her reading some of your comments (And I laughed at most of them ).lol Now I know(quite explicitly actually) how many of you feel about her, but I think she deserves some credit. She decided to end this affair on her own while she was abroad. That was before she had any suspicions of another woman or anything else. So she deserves a little credit.

Also, as reviewer Tiffany noted (and I agreed),Trista's discovery does not justify Serena and Darien's actions. They are still wrong, but now, so is Trista. So it makes for an interesting plot with less guilt on our fav couple!

Usamamo, how very receptive of you. Actually, I have left many foreshadowing hints throughout this entire story of things that were, and are to come before they actually happened, but you guys just weren't paying close enough attention. lol It is important that I noted that Serena was 21 in the first chapter, and you'll find out the answer to your sailing question in the next few chapters. I'm not telling!

Light by Day, you are hilarious. I hope I haven't been sending you to those drinks throughout the entire story. Prick Star and Daphne, I hope this keeps you guys satisfied for a little while. I swear you guys are like ABA addicts. lol

As always everyone, thanks for all your reviews! Reading them is my favorite part of this whole process. I wish I could respond to all of them, but that would take up too much space and time. So just know that I'm sending much appreciation your way! As usual, I had no time to proof, sooo yeah. Lol Enjoy!

Chapter 19

_One year later…_

Closing my eyes, I took in the fresh, unmistakable scent of the island. A warm breeze greeted me, and I smiled beneath closed lids as it gently blew my hair across my body. Opening them, I was again greeted by a sight that I hadn't seen in a year. The green rolling landscape that stood in front of the beautiful setting sun touched my very heart. I had enjoyed our year long exploration of the states, but there would never be anyplace like home. Behind me, Raye's annoyed voice urged me to step off the plane so she could get through as well. I couldn't help but smile again. We were finally home.

After a joyous reunion with our parents, we all separated and headed to our respective homes. It was a little odd actually separating from the girls. We had all been together for the entire year, and we had gotten even closer during that time.

After summer break I had returned home for a mere two week before we all headed to the University of California Los Angeles for our year of exchange. And what a year it had been. Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, and I had ended sharing a three bedroom apartment through campus housing. Living with my friends had been like a constant sleep over, and I think that we really needed the time to bond after our rocky first year of college.

I released a contented sigh as I stared out at the beautiful view of a passing ferry from my bed room balcony. It was the simple things such as these that I missed from home. I smiled as the palm trees in my yard ruffled from a gust of wind, as if they were welcoming me home. Behind me the sound of my little brother within the house kept my smile plastered on my face. Turning back to the ocean, I laid down on one of the lounge chairs, the warmth of the setting sun heating my body. It was so good to be home. My thoughts wandered back to our last year as I felt myself drifting off to sleep under the warm blanket of the sun.

It had been an amazing time. I think we all really needed the time away from island life, and we had all grown in our own respective ways. Campus life was a complete 180 to what we were used to at home. The diversity of the student body in itself had initially been our biggest surprise, but there were many more surprises that had followed after that. We partied more that year than we had ever done in the past. It seemed like there was always a party or some social activity going on that we could attend.

With our island tans we had fit right in, and we had quickly risen on the popularity scale amongst our peers. And although we grew closer and the ties of our relationships stronger, we each found our own separate activities and circles that we grew to love.

Lita decided to join the school's cooking club, and in addition to falling in love with her craft all over again, she ended up falling in love with the club's president. Nephrite and Lita had initially despised each other, and their constant cook offs to outdo each other had kept us all well fed and entertained. We all knew that they liked each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. It wasn't until a potential catastrophe in the kitchen where the two had ended up working together to save the contents of a very important school dinner did their true feeling surface. Since the incident the two love birds had been inseparable. It had caught us all by surprise when Lita announced that she had been accepted and would officially be transferring to UCLA the following year. We were all saddened by her announcement, but we understood that she wanted to be closer to Nephrite. We would miss her dearly at home, but she promised to visit when she could.

Mina ended up actually being signed by a modeling agency after a few modeling shoots that put her in the spot light. In light of the fact that her dream was modeling, she decided that she would take a year off from school to pursue her passion full time. Her parents hadn't been too happy, but they had eventually relented and given her their blessing. We were ecstatic for her, but modeling meant that she also would not be returning home for our junior year. It was bittersweet to see all my friends growing up and pursuing their passion, but it would be lonely without them after the year we'd shared.

Raye had fallen in love with studies of Asian religions and cultures, and she had joined many organizations geared towards exploring that realm. Amy fell in love with the cutting edge research offered at the school. She denied it, but we all knew that her new lab partner Nephrite was a major contributor to her distress at leaving. But we both had to return home. We had a final year before we would be starting med school and she couldn't afford to move away. It was nice seeing Amy's usual shy self falling for a guy. At the end of it all they decided to try a long distance relationship.

Personally, I think I grew the most of all. Keeping my mind off of Darien had been impossible at first, but as I wandered out and socialized more I realized that there were many things I enjoyed that helped in occupying my thoughts and time. Amongst other things I ended up falling in love with sorority life and a lot of the projects they managed. It gave me a lot of ideas for projects that we could try at home, and I occupied a lot of my time learning as much as I could about the organizations. I even dated a frat boy for a time.

Seiya had been a wonderful guy. He was popular, smart, sweet, and a talented musician. He was everything I should have wanted in a guy, but something was missing. We had dated for four months. Four long months where I constantly told myself that I would eventually learn to love him like I knew he did me. But with every passing day that passed, I realized that was not going to happen. My friends all questioned my lack of my enthusiasm toward our relationship. After all, he was a great guy, and everything any girl would want. But even I didn't know why I couldn't fully open up myself to Seiya. My conscience occasionally chipped in that Darien was the reason, but I shut it down every time. My friends still didn't know about that relationship, and I intended to keep it that way. I had finally convinced them that I had just been going through a rough stage.

Needless to say, Seiya's patience with me started to thin, and he started to question my sub pared enthusiasm towards our relationship. After four months of dating, we had never made it pass second base. I had initially convinced him that I just needed time to learn to trust him enough, but as time wore on, we both knew that trust was no longer an issue.

Seiya couldn't understand (especially since I told him that I wasn't a virgin) why I wouldn't get intimate with him. I didn't even have a good reason myself. He was a terrific guy. I just knew that I couldn't go through with it. The very action or thought felt morally wrong to me. I just….couldn't.

It had pained me to eventually let him go, but I knew he deserved better. I reasoned that I probably just needed more time. More time for what exactly, I couldn't admit to myself. But I couldn't keep stringing him along. He deserved better from me. In the end we actually agreed to be friends and had maintained a friendship the last few months of the year.

For Christmas break we visited Raye's relatives in Washington and experienced our first white Christmas. Spring break rolled around and we opted to head to Miami. We had a wonderful time that had left us high on life itself.

After spring break we returned to finish our year abroad. It was sad leaving behind all the new friends we'd made, but our year of exchange was up. We all knew we'd never forget that year. We had all learned and grown so much. As we had boarded the plane and took our last glance at California, I was overwhelmed by a combination of emotions. I was sad to be leaving, but after a busy year away I missed my family and the simplicity of the island. But at the same token, I was very worried about meeting up with Darien again. The island was small. I suppose we would have to run into each other eventually. I only hoped that after an entire year apart we had acquired control over what we felt about each other, or we had both moved on. That final thought caused a slight pain to go through my heart, but like I had done many times before, I tried to ignore it.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the plane's window. We hadn't had any contact since we saw each other in New York last summer. I had made sure of it. I tried my best to stay away from any thoughts or information pertaining to him, but with his celebrity status at home it wasn't hard for me to learn that he was still married to Trista. If they had gotten divorced, I would have probably heard from my mom, Beryl, or someone else at home. It would be all over the island. I didn't know how I should feel about that. I was pleased that my sacrifice had ended in something positive for them, but I couldn't honestly say that the news brought joy to my heart. I hoped that I didn't run into either of them at home. If they had moved ahead, I could too. I guess I just needed more time.

Staying away from any contact with Darien wouldn't be easy. Of the many things I had missed about not being home, my teammates and the sport of basketball had been amongst the biggest. I missed the game and the girls something terrible, but there would be no avoiding Darien if I rejoined the team. With Beryl attending graduate school, it would be even harder. She had decided to obtain her masters at home, but she would no longer be beside me to keep me straight. I didn't know if I could do that without her. We had spoken on several occasions while I was away. My friends couldn't understand how in the world I could stomach being her friend, but I just told them that they didn't understand her; very few people did. She had become an anchor for me during my time of need, and I would always be thankful for her help.

It also didn't help the situation that the team hadn't fared too well since I had left.

I had followed their stats on the web, and they hadn't done at all well in my absence. They hadn't even made it to the playoffs. After clenching the championship after a ten year dominance, that was pretty hard for anyone to stomach; especially the media. They had attacked the team from all angles. I was guilt ridden when I read the article explaining the blow my absence caused, and Darien's otherwise indifferent responses to the reporter's questions had hurt.

I felt like I had abandoned the team, but they could never understand why I needed to do what I did. And I still had no idea about Trista's stance. This was definitely going to be a rough year.

A gentle nudge on my arm roused me from my sleep. My eyes groggily opened, focusing on the beautiful face of my mother as she stared down at me. I sighed as she brushed my hair off my face.

"Serena honey, come on inside. You must be absolutely exhausted from all that flying. "

I smiled, taking in the bright stars starting to decorate the darkening evening sky behind my mother's head.

"You're right mom. I guess I just dozed off with the breeze and the sun and all. It just feels so good being home. I've missed you guys."

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"We've missed you so much too honey. We're happy that you and your friends enjoyed yourselves. Now let's get you to bed. We have all of tomorrow to catch up."

I nodded and she helped me up from the chair. I took a final look at the now black stained ocean before we walked back into my bedroom.

The remainder of our summer flew by after that. I was able to get my old job back, and I spent a huge portion of my free time volunteering in the pediatric wing at one of the local hospitals. There were only two hospitals on island, and I had made sure to choose the one where I knew Darien's wife did not work at. I just couldn't deal with seeing Dr.T at the moment. Come to think of it, I would be good if I never saw her at all. I'm just not sure how I would react to seeing her.

The rest of my free time was spent hanging with my friends and family, and we enjoyed our last summer together before Lita and Mina again left for the United States.

Our goodbyes had been tear-filled and a bit dramatic on all our parts, but it was just hard to accept that we wouldn't be seeing each other for months on end. The end of summer rolled around, and I said a silent prayer of thanks that I never ran into Darien or his family. Come to think of it, I hadn't heard anything about the Shields around the island for the entire summer, so I reasoned that they must have been on vacation; if they could only stay there.

I felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia as I walked into my first scheduled class for the fall semester. It was hard to believe that I was already starting what would be my third and final year as an undergraduate. Amy sat down beside me and we smiled as our professor walked in and silenced the class. We had several classes together that included anatomy and advanced physics. It was going to be a very tough year.

We quickly fell into the pattern of school. My experience abroad had left quite the impression on me, and after attending their rush, I decided to join the ladies of the prestigious Alpha Delta Phi sorority.

Pledging took up most of my time, and between my heavy work load, my volunteering, and my job, I had no time for anything else. Andrea ran into me at the cafeteria one afternoon and relentlessly tried to convince me to join the team for their pre-season tournaments, but in the end I told her I simply couldn't do it. I scarcely had any time for myself, let alone the team. She was her ever persistent self however, and the only way to finally get her off my back was to agree that I would consider re-joining the team for regular season. I had no intentions of doing that, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Joining the team would again put me in daily contact with Darien, and I wasn't sure if I would be ready for that; ever.

The semester moved forward, and I stayed as far away from the gym as I could. I often spoke to my old teammates when I ran into them, but constantly declined their invitations to play ball games with them or just observe their practices. They couldn't understand why I wouldn't come, but I couldn't tell them the truth either. In the end I always convinced them that it was a time issue.

But I was dying to get back on the court again.

I missed the game so much, that I often even dreamt about playing. Finding time to even visit my family on the weekends was a challenge. I could have gone to a different location to play, but I was so pressed for time with my schedule that our school courts would have been the ideal location. And I especially missed playing with the girls. But I couldn't overcome my fear of running into Darien and going there.

My time as a pledge eventually came to an end, and I was officially initiated as a member of the Alpha Delta Phi sorority. It was a glorious night of celebration, and I quickly brought forward some of my ideas I had conjured up from seeing the other sororities abroad. We immediately got started on those tasks, and between managing those endeavors and my new sorority party life, I was busier than ever.

Sorority life opened a whole new set of doors for me. I was introduced to an entirely new social circle at our school. Combined with my old status as a star athlete, I was more popular than ever. Everywhere I turned guys were trying to get with me. Jason was long gone, but many of his old friend's allegiances to him unfortunately left with him. I was the new "gold prize" at school again, and the very idea just made me sick when I thought about my past experience with Jason. So I flirted, kept a few of them guessing and kissing my ass, but I never gave any of them the time of day. Constantly having guys on my beck and call made not thinking about Darien a lot easier, but there were still those random moments that he would slip back into my mind. It would happen when I least expected it. One time, I was just driving along and drove past one of the restaurants where we had lunch. I had immediately entered a very vivid trip down memory lane that had left me beet red when I recalled a certain"dirty" handshake. Honking to my rear had immediately brought me back to reality, and I had quickly driven forward, realizing that I had stopped in the middle of the road. I had experienced a few more moments after that one, and in the end I just thanked god that I hadn't ran into Darien since my return. Staying away from him however, also meant staying away from basketball. And **that** was really hard.

It didn't help that my entire school had automatically assumed I would return to the basketball team. Talks were already circulating about us reclaiming our short year long championship title with my "glorious" return. I opted to respond with neutral comments when asked about my plans for the upcoming season in the spring. I even tried joining the volleyball team. I was pretty good at volleyball too, but basketball would always have a special place in my heart. I was a baller. At the end of a busy day, I still longed for the feel of the basketball in my hand. I missed the thrill and danger of the game, the sweat running down my back as I dribbled the ball towards its ultimate destination. I missed playing with my teammates, whom had also grown to be my good friends. I held out until mid-November, when I decided that I would go into our school gym late one night after I was sure all the teams should have already left. I mean, just taking a few shots on my own would be ok. My teammates wouldn't see me and get any false hope that I would be returning to the team, and I wouldn't run into Darien. It was the perfect opportunity to get some time on the court; even if it was on my own.

I suppose that was the first wrong move I did since my return home.

The first couple nights, I played at a constant state of alert. Any sound that I heard in the empty gym put me completely on edge. But after my first week with no interference from Darien or my ex-teammates, I started to let go and really enjoy myself.

It was a rainy Friday evening, and my fifth consecutive night coming into the gym after hours. I figured that at 10 on a Friday night, everyone should have been out chilling with their friends or preparing to head to the club. The rain usually kept most people within indoor locations, so I felt more relaxed than ever before.

I stepped onto the court wearing a simple white tank and some shorts. I quickly pulled my hair into a single ponytail and bent to reinforce the tied laces on my sneakers. Grabbing a basketball from the rack, I walked to the baseline of our basketball court. I smiled as I recalled the fun times I had shared with Beryl and the girls during our season a year ago. Coming back to earth, I immediately took off into a fast sprint, dribbling the ball at my side.

As I ran up and down that court, spinning the ball around my body, between my legs, and into the air as I did a variety of layups and shots, I felt more at home than I had since or return. I felt like I was flying as I sped down the court and leapt into the air in the direction of the basket. It felt so good, so free to be back on the court. I felt like I was finally back in my element. I kept up the vigorous pace of my drills for a full fifteen minutes, then collapsed onto the floors from exhaustion. I released a hearty laugh that echoed through the silent gym as I realized how truly out of shape I was.

"You know, many people would consider someone in your current position, laughing her head off in an empty gym on such a stormy night to be either extremely happy, or completely insane."

My laughter halted in my throat, and my heart stopped. I think my body turned to ice. The very air around me seemed to stop moving. I knew that voice. I knew that voice very well.

I slowly lifted my head from the floor, placing my palms against the cool floor to assist me in pulling my body upright. My heart beat was drumming in my ears, and I felt the perspiration forming on my brow as I slowly lifted my body off the floor and turned in the direction of the voice behind me. Turning around, I briefly noticed my shaking hands as my eyes slowly traveled from the floor and up towards a lone figure standing at the opposite end of the gym.

When my eyes finally settled on the image of a seemingly amused Darien, my breath hitched in my throat. After an entire year of not seeing someone that you've tried your best to forget, your brain does funny things.

There he was, standing in nothing but his wife beater and sweats, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. It could have been my imagination, but I could've sworn there were stars scattered all around his form. My eyes traveled from his nikes to his black hair, becoming visually reacquainted with an unforgettable sight that I had not seen in forever.

He was as beautiful as I remembered.

The sculpted muscles of his chest and arms seemed to stare back at me, and just like that, it all came flooding back. All of the thoughts and images that I had fought to keep at bay for the last year raced through my mind all at once. I remembered countless times running my nails down those same chest muscles, sweat running down my body as I held onto those strong arms for dear life. Images of Darien's own glistening body above me filled my mind, and I shivered as I remembered the things he had made me feel. Our first real kiss on that cliff, our first sleepover at his house, our one and one game, our first time making love, our last time together in New York… Everything. Blue finally met with blue, and we stood locked within each other's gaze.

"Welcome back."

I nodded my head, afraid to open my mouth. I wasn't sure if anything would come out.

Darien started to walk in my direction, and I wondered what was going through his mind as he looked at me. I knew that he was still married to his wife. Whether or not their marriage was now a happy one was however, still a mystery to me. I had no idea if he still harbored any romantic feelings towards me anymore. I had no idea about a lot of things at that instant, and it made me very uncomfortable. When he stood a few feet away from me, he stopped.

Seeing him up close and personal only made things worse on my end. I could smell the fresh scent of his shower gel, and I fought against biting my lips as I stared back at the handsome features of his face. Darien smiled down at me, and I tried to ignore the heat I felt forming in my stomach.

"I've been wondering if you would show up around here. The girls told me that you were back."

I looked up at him, mustering the courage to find my voice.

"Um, yeah. I've just been really busy. I haven't had much time to stop by."

He nodded his head, but I tried to ignore the amused look in his eyes that told me he didn't believe a word of what I had said. I couldn't keep eye contact with him, and my eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh that's ok. You've gotta do what you've gotta do. How was the year away?"

I placed my hands in my pant pockets, glancing up at him for a quick second before my eyes settled on the bleachers to the side of his head.

"Oh, it was great. We had a fun time and we learned a lot. It was a different experience."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm happy you enjoyed your time away."

I looked up at him, my heart palpating at the gentle smile on his face.

"H- how about you? How was your year?"

"It's been ok. A lot has happened. Some good, some bad…you know, life as usual."

I nodded as I watched him shrug his shoulders, wondering exactly what he meant by that comment.

"Cool."

There was suddenly an awkward silence as we both silently regarded each other. I nervously ran my hand through my hair, wondering what was going through Darien's mind as he watched me beneath his lashes. Clearing his throat he drew my attention.

"Are you planning to return to the team this season?"

I looked up at him, trying to get any indication of how I should answer that question. But his expression was neutral and didn't give anything away. I was on my own.

"I'm… not sure. It'll be my last semester so I'll have to see how heavy a work load I'll have and everything."

H nodded his head.

"Understandable. You know I'm your biggest advocate for placing you education first. That, among other things, hasn't hanged."

My eyes immediately connected with him, hoping he would elaborate on that statement. He did not.

"I watched you for a little while a few minutes ago. You love this game Serena. And you're exceptionally good at playing it. You seemed like you were having the time of your life out there, and that's an essential factor in any great athlete. If you don't want to play because you're concerned about your school work, then don't; that should always come first. But if you're staying away from the game for any other reason, don't do yourself that disservice. You can do wondrous things for the game of basketball, and I think it can to wondrous things for you as well. Like getting you back in shape. You've turned back into that heffa I first met two years ago."

"Hey!"

Darien laughed at my angered expression, and I couldn't help but join in. For that short time it felt like our old times again, and I found myself smiling at the youthful expression on his face as he laughed. I realized that I had truly missed seeing that look. I had missed just being around him. Somehow, he always managed to make me smile. Realizing my train of thought, I immediately tried to sober up, and Darien followed suite. But we were both fighting to hold back our seemingly contagious smiles.

"Seriously though. We would love to have you back on the team if you want to be there. We've all missed having you onboard."

I stared at him, again wondering if there was an underlying message beneath his words. We were keeping our conversation very neutral, and I didn't want to be the one to step out of the safe box. This was definitely not the type of conversation that two people who were past lovers should have been having. It was unbelievable that we were both managing to keep the conversation so platonic. Maybe it was possible for us to co-exist as just friends. I would have to reconsider my choice on joining the team.

"I've missed the team too. I'll definitely think about it."

Darien nodded at me, and I noted that his smile was no loner on his face. I had deliberately referred to "the team" in my response. I didn't want us taking a single step down a road that we weren't prepared to travel. He was giving me an unreadable expression that I found myself drawn to. A loud crack of thunder sounded through the gym, and I couldn't help but jump at the sound.

Darien's concerned face stared down at me.

"I see you still don't like thunder storms. Why don't you head back to your room before this weather gets any worse?"

I nodded my head, wrapping my arms around my body against the sudden chill in the room.

"I think that's a good idea. It was nice seeing you again, Darien."

"Likewise Serena."

I smiled and bent to pick up my ball from the floor. We both started to walk in the direction of the exit, and after I placed my ball on the rack I collected my car keys. Darien emerged with a gym bag in hand. I had no umbrella, so I would have to make a dash to my car.

He was walking beside me and suddenly pulled out an umbrella from his bag.

"I can see that you forgot your umbrella. Here, have mine."

I immediately protested.

"Oh no. I couldn't. Then you'll get soaked. I'll be fine. It's not too long a run to my car."

Darien shook his head and pushed the umbrella in my direction.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. Just take the umbrella Serena. It's really not a big deal."

I protested again. I just wouldn't feel right knowing that I was dry and he would get soaked himself.

"Thanks, but it's really ok Darien. I'll be fine. My car really isn't that far."

He sighed, and an amused smile covered his face.

"There's just no winning with you, is there? Ok, how about a compromise? I'll walk you to your car, and then I'll walk myself to mine. Do we have a deal?"

The idea of Darien and I so close beneath a single umbrella seemed like a bad idea to me, but I didn't want to hurt him by declining his generous compromise. I was probably just being ridiculous anyway. We could share an umbrella to my car with no issues.

I smiled back at him.

"Ok. I think I can accept that proposal."

He laughed, and we headed to the front doors. Darien opened the umbrella and stepped outside. I followed and stepped under the seemingly too small umbrella with him.

The wind was viciously blowing around us, and I scooted a little closer to his body as a bolt of lightening followed by thunder traveled across the sky. When in the world had the weather gotten so bad?

I found myself shivering as we hastily walked across the parking lot to my car, but I wasn't sure if it was from the weather or Darien's bare arms brushing up against mine.

We continued racing to my car, when another roll of thunder suddenly caused me to take my eyes off of where we were running.

Before I knew it I felt myself slip backwards, and I was heading for the ground. Strong arms immediately grabbed onto me, and I glanced up at the concerned face of Darien in my shock. He had dropped his umbrella in an effort to save me, and the rain was pouring down on the both of us at a ferocious pace. But I don't think either of us realized it.

My breathing, which had increased during my fall, should have returned to normal at that point, but I absentmindedly realized the still rapid rise and fall of my chest. My heart rate was racing as well. Our eyes were locked on one another, and as if in a trance, I think we both temporarily forgot that we were currently in a raging thunder storm.

Darien slowly lifted my body back upright and towards his body. With our clothes wet, there was a lot more body parts on show. I glanced up at him, noting his own labored breathing as we stood in front each other.

Our eyes had yet to stray from each other's, and I somehow became conscious of the fact the space between us was declining. Despite the freezing rain I was suddenly hot. I knew that I should have stopped what was about to happen, but I felt powerless to do so. As we got closer, my eyes finally strayed from his eyes to his lips, and I unconsciously licked my own lips in response. Darien's lips were slightly parted as he stared, but I was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on in his eyes.

We were about a foot apart, and I knew that if he bent down to kiss me, I wouldn't pull away. A part of me was secretly hoping that he would go ahead with the act. I think I secretly wanted to know if we still had the connection that we used to. I wanted to know if he still felt the same. When I thought that we couldn't possibly get any closer, our lips a mere inches from each other, I leaned in to finally seal the kiss.

But our lips never touched

. Darien suddenly backed away from me. I blinked out of my stupor and stared as he stepped back from me and uncomfortably ran his fingers through his wet hair. He quickly picked up the discarded umbrella and started to guide me towards my car.

I was beyond embarrassed. I had just tried to kiss him, and he had basically refused me. I didn't know how I was supposed to interpret that bit of information. I was such a fool. Why in the world would I assume that he would want to kiss me back? The man was still married to his wife. I was mortified.

We didn't exchange anymore words, but Darien's hand remained on the small of my back until I got to my car. I opened the door and quickly slipped into the seat. I couldn't muster up the courage to look him in his face, so I said a quiet 'thank you' as I stared down at my wet hands.

He seemed like he was going to say something, but suddenly stopped and sighed.

"You're welcome Serena. Please get home safely. And you can come play with us anytime. You don't have to keep coming when the gym's completely deserted. I—I hope to see you around."

I nodded, and briefly held eye contact.

"Ok. Thanks again. Have a good night."

"You too."

Darien gave me a final lingering stare and then hesitantly walked away from my car. I watched him run away for a few seconds before I started my own car and drove off.

I think I had just answered my question of joining the team. There was no way I could be around Darien after what I had done.

AN: Ok. So this chapter didn't exactly answer all the questions at the end of the last chapter, but that will all come in due time. What's Darien's deal? Did he and Trista really work things out? Did Serena return to a now 'happy' marriage? We'll all find out together! See you next time. Veggie out!


	20. AN: I need your help!

AN: Sorry guys! This isn't actually another speedy update, but I actually need you guys' help. I forgot to include this at the end of the last chapter. I'm like totally suffering from the worse case of writer's block ever. I know how the story will end, but I'm having a hard time figuring out exactly how to proceed from this point to the ending. So, if you all don't mind, I'd like to hear some of your thoughts on how you think it will go from here, or how you would like it to go from here. What do you** think** is gonna happen? What would you **like** to happen (besides Trista's demise. Lol)? I'm not gonna guarantee that I'll use your ideas(and I'll definitely give credit if I do), but hearing your thoughts usually gets my ideas flowing. So please, help! I'd really appreciate it! Veggie out! (again)


	21. Chapter 20

First off, can I just say how much I LOVE you guys? OMG(*Pulls everyone into a BIG Veggie hug*) Thank you guys so much for your support! I've got the best reviewers ever! Your ideas were simply inspiring. I had to control myself from writing right then and there to get my exams done, because you guys had me super hyped to write! Some of your ideas left me laughing, others in deep thought, and yet still others left me extremely curious. Perhaps I should just turn the reigns for this story over to some you! Lol

I got the consensus that you guys would like a club scene between Darien and Serena among other things, as well as some more Sere/ Dare moments. I will try my best! Many of you have also been wondering what's going on with the Shields, and that's covered in this chapter. And as Daphne noted, I think you all have probably realized that there is no way I can end this story in the 20 or so odd chapters that I originally planned. It would just be too much to put into such a small time frame, so I guess I'll have to extend the story since rushing is not my style (I can see the disappointment on your faces). Usamamo, I have no comment. I simply cannot say anything about the hints without giving too much away. Lol Sorry. Someone asked about the location of the story. Ummm I actually never intended for the story to have a specific location. I just wanted it in the Caribbean, but we can pick any island if you'd like. Let's say the Bahamas? Again, thanks for all the support and continued patience. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 20

_Darien's POV_

What the hell am I doing?

For the last fifteen minutes I've been sitting in this car, just staring out at nothing. The storm hasn't eased up one bit, and if anything, it seems to be getting worse. Serena drove off ten minutes ago. I should have been heading home myself. I should've been going home to my awaiting wife and kids. But how can I go home in this state?

After an entire year, an entire fucking year where I finally felt like I had gotten myself under some level of control whereas she was concerned, she shows up and proves to me just how much control I still **don't** have around her. Just like that; in one encounter. Fuck.

Why did life have to be so difficult?

A brief image of the hurt on her face after I refused her kiss flashed through my mind, and I cringed at the thought. I couldn't help but bang my head against the wheel in front of me.

I hadn't meant to hurt her. I would never hurt her. I wanted that kiss as much as she did; perhaps even more. But she couldn't know that. At this point, I can never allow her to know that.

I knew that she had been coming to the gym after hours. After I received word from the girls that she was back on island, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she showed up down there. To say that I had been surprised was an understatement. I had no idea if she had planned to return to the school or not. After I saw her in New York last summer, I never heard or saw from her. It was hard to accept, but I realized that if she wanted distance from me, I would have to respect that. So I returned home feeling like I had just lost the most important thing in my life and tried my best to move past everything that we had shared. It was undoubtedly the most challenging year of my entire life.

My heart somersaulted when Andrea approached me a few months back and informed me that she had run into her in the cafeteria. I thought that I had been dreaming. When I overheard a few of the guys talking about her a few weeks later, I knew it was real. I was waiting for her to make her appearance. I knew she would when she was ready. After a month and no signs of her, I realized that she was making an effort to stay away from me and the gym, so I stayed away from the campus myself. I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than I knew she already was. I knew she would find her way to me eventually.

Basketball is in her blood. It's a part of her that she would be able to resist for only so long. Only a true player would understand the calling of the sport and the intense pull that it can have on someone. That was something we had in common. I knew without a doubt that she would be back.

As expected, she came calling. The first night I saw her, it was completely by chance. I had stayed in my office a little later than usual to finish up some paperwork for our upcoming pre- season tournament. I had been on my way out the gym when I heard the bouncing of the ball. Knowing that the gym is usually vacant during such late hours, my curiosity got the best of me. I walked out on the bleachers at the second floor of the gym and noticed a lone figure on the court. Her back had been turned to me, but even at the distance and height that I was, I knew that it was her. The graceful movements on the court, the beautiful long blonde ponytail, the form of her shot, those long legs….there was no mistaking the identity of the person on the court below me. She had finally come.

My heart had soared. I had watched her transfixed, my heart pounding even harder with every little move that she made. It was so hard to believe that she was just a level below me in the flesh. After twelve months, twelve long months of not laying my eyes on her, she was even more beautiful than I had remembered.

I had watched her, smiling occasionally as she entertained herself while playing on the court by herself. She seemed so carefree and happy, running around on the court while she completed a set of drills. The sight melted my heart.

And then, she turned around.

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw her face for the first time in a year. I took it all in. From her small pointy nose, to that heart shaped mouth of hers, and her beautiful blue eyes; she so was beautiful. Those eyes would forever be branded into my soul. I couldn't focus in on them from the distance that I was, but I didn't need to be any closer to know that they were the same beautiful sapphire orbs that I remembered.

I felt it then; that warm feeling that seemed to overtake my entire being every time I am around her. I hadn't felt that feeling for an entire year. I didn't even think that I could still feel it, but there it was. It was like an invigorating rush of life. Like a first breath after a very long dive. After a year of seemingly just existing, the intensity of the emotions I was feeling at the moment was a bittersweet change.

I was still in love with Serena.

It didn't matter how much I had tried to convince myself to move past her. It would never be that easy for me. It seemed like she was in scripted into my very soul. It seemed like I just couldn't let her go. But I had no choice in the matter at this point. We just couldn't be together. There was no light at the end of the tunnel I could see at this point.

Watching her, I wondered if her feelings toward me had changed. Had she moved on? Was there now someone else?

I looked away with a pained heart at the idea. The thought that Serena may have truly moved on hurt me more than I thought that it would. Thoughts of another man possibly even touching her nearly sent my blood boiling, but I forced myself to calm down. She wasn't mine to claim anymore. In retrospect, I silently admitted that a part of me truly hoped that she had moved on. It would make things a lot easier at this point if there was someone else in her life. If she still cared for me, I would end up hurting her. And I never wanted to do that. I would prefer living in my pretend happy existence on my own, at least knowing that she had found genuine happiness in someone else.

Again, I ignored the pain in my heart at the thought.

With one final glance, I sighed and exited the gym. She didn't need to know of my presence as yet. I figured she would be back. In the meantime, I had a lot of work to do in preparing myself for that encounter. A lot of things had changed over the course of the last year. She would find them all out eventually.

I saw her in the gym two more times after that, but I still hadn't mustered up the courage our resistance to face her as yet. I had gotten into the habit of hanging around just a little longer than usual, hoping I would catch her on my way out. I hadn't expected to see her in the gym tonight. I had stayed behind to complete my own workout after our practice ended. With the weather as it was, I figured everyone should've been in their homes. I suppose that was her reasoning too.

When I saw her laughing her heart out on the court floor, I couldn't help myself. The mellow sound of her laughter just seemed to pull me in. I had to make my presence known. I had to see her up close and personal.

Her surprise had not been hard to see. She had stood from the floor as if she was afraid to turn around. But when she did, I stood rooted to my spot. After coaching myself for days on how our first encounter would go, I forgot everything that I had decided I would do. I just wanted to run to her and pull her into my arms, then kiss her until neither of us could breathe anymore.

Her own reaction hadn't helped either. The way she had watched me from my head to my toes had been quite blatant, but I found myself doing the same. I couldn't take my eyes away from her.

I trailed her long exposed legs up to her mid thigh, where her little shorts stopped. The tank that she wore left the lower part of her mid-drift bare, and my eyes traveled over the toned abdominal muscles. Moving upward I traveled over the full breast, up her delicate neck, and stopped at her captivating eyes.

Our gazes locked onto one another.

I saw it all in her eyes.

I didn't know where we stood, but I think we both silently understood in that moment that we were both definitely still attracted to one another. The heat that I knew without a doubt she was seeing in my own eyes was being reflected right back to me from hers. There was no denying it as we both reacquainted ourselves with the sight of each other. Brief images of those same eyes staring up at me in pleasure as I took her to euphoria flashed through my mind, and I fought not to moan. I thanked God at the moment that I was wearing oversized sweats, because my body was already reacting from just being in her presence.

I had to talk.

If we continued just staring at each other, this first meeting would end up going an entirely different route than I had planned.

Her timid responses to my greetings had amused me. It seemed like she was all shy around me again. Funny, considering she had been all but screaming out my very name in pleasure just the year before. I shook my head, driving those dangerous thoughts from my mind. As I had practiced, I kept the conversation as vague as I could.

Serena seemed to be doing the same, but I knew we both felt the awkwardness in the air. After a year apart, I just wanted to hold her in my arms. But even under the pretense of a "friendly" hug, I wasn't sure if I could handle physical contact with her at the moment. It had been way too long, and there was no telling what I would do. So I opted to play it safe.

The conversation was so foreign to me. It felt like I was forcing myself to speak to a complete stranger instead of the woman that I was in love with. But it was for the best that things remained this way. Serena was reluctant to open up to me herself. I realized that we were both trying to figure out where the other now stood without giving anything away. Needing a distraction, I asked her about her future plans on joining the team. As I suspected, she wasn't planning on joining us this year in an effort to stay away from me.

I would have none of that.

Serena was too talented a player to stay away from the court. And we both knew that playing basketball brought a lot of happiness to her life. I would never allow her to deprive herself of those feelings because she was trying to stay away from me. I left her with a few encouraging words, but I would make sure that she re-joined the team. I would just have to make sure that our relationship didn't cross any boundaries this time around. It would be hard, but I would always look out for her well being; even if I could not have her as my own.

It had only seemed natural that I should offer her my umbrella. It didn't surprise me in the least when she refused to take it. Such was her caring nature. I hadn't planned for us to end up in the position that we did after I saved her from her fall.

I had found myself paralyzed, unable to look away from her. My fingers touching against the soft skin of her arm as I held her upright, our locked gazes, our wet clothes; I was suddenly very aware of **everything**. All of a sudden I forgot that everything else in the world existed except me and the woman I was in love with and finally holding in my hand again. I forgot about my wife, the decisions I had made, and everything else in the world that said we shouldn't be together. In that moment, none of those things mattered. I just wanted to feel her in my arms again. I wanted to hold her, feel her ever soft lips against mine, and tell her how much I had missed her; how much I still loved her. Just for one moment…one moment as the raindrops washed away all our inhibition and doubts.

When we started drifting towards one another my mind started flashing its red lights. It was a waging battle down to the very last second. I wanted to taste those sweet lips again so badly, but ultimately, it would be unfair to her. I still couldn't be with her, and it would be selfish of me to lead her back down that path again when I was in pretty much a more difficult situation than she had left me in. It was those thoughts that had given me the strength to move away. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew the look of rejection on her face would be nothing compared to the heart break she would suffer if we just picked up where we left off. I loved her too much for that.

I had contemplated apologizing for a moment, but changed my mind. Things were better this way. I was doing it for her well being. Even if it was killing me inside….

Starting up the car, I started my drive home through the stormy weather.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled into the gates of my estate. After I parked my car into the garage, I headed into the house. It was late, so I knew the girls must have already been put to bed. Discarding my soiled shoes by the boor, I headed up the stairs and into the bedroom that I had been sharing with my wife for the last year.

I observed her for a moment before I closed they door and let my presence known. She was sitting beneath the covers on our bed, her long hair draped across the sheets as she intently read from the book in her hand. She was clad in one of the simple silk night gowns that she usually chose to sleep in, and in the faint lamp light even her skin seemed to glow. I would never deny that she was a beautiful woman.

With my bones still chilled from my wet clothes, I continued to observe her, hoping to feel even a glimmer of the heat that had consumed me when I stood in the freezing rain with Serena.

It never came.

I sighed, silently cursing the circumstances of my life at the moment. Over the course of our year together we had gotten closer. I wouldn't deny that we had. We went out more as a family, and as a couple. The girls were elated, and I was satisfied with that. Trista seemed to have done a complete 180, and I sometimes wondered if there was more to her sudden change of heart than she let on. It was so amazing at times to see how much she had changed into the wife that I had wanted her to be for all those years; just like that. At times I even felt that I could somehow learn to love her again despite the situation that I felt I had forced myself into. We had even been featured in the Island Vibe magazine as one of the few "Celebrity Marriages that Defy the Divorce Odds."

But it was all a lie.

It had just taken on encounter with Serena to realize that I had grown to tolerate and accept Trista in her role as my wife, but there was no real passion or love in our marriage; at least not on my end.

I had settled on her due to circumstances in our lives, hoping that with time we would learn to love each other again. But I now knew that we could never go back to what we used to be.

The funny thing I realized is, you cannot miss what you have never known. If I had never experienced the all consuming, raw, and uncontrolled love and passion that Serena and I shared, I would have never known that there was more to a relationship than what I had initially shared with Trista. But I knew differently now, and that was hard to forget. The bar had been raised to a level that I inwardly knew Trista and I would never be able to reach. But she seemed oblivious to it all, and in the end I was stuck in the middle. I again cursed the circumstances of my life. Sighing, I closed the door.

She immediately lifted her head from the book she had been reading, climbed off the bed, and headed towards me.

"There you are. Oh my honey, you're soaked! I was actually starting to get worried with you out so late in this weather. What happened? Come on, let me help you out of those wet clothes."

I said nothing, but nodded and allowed her to lead me into the master bath that we shared.

When we entered the bathroom, she opened the faucet on the huge jacuzzi in the middle of the floor before she returned to me and urged me to sit on one of the plush sofas in our bathroom.

"What happened Darien? How did you end up this soaked?"

She walked behind of me and began to lift my soaked wife beater from my body. Her fingers brushed against my chest in the act, but I noted that observation half-heartedly.

"I stayed behind to work out, and I completely forgot that I had left my umbrella in my car. I had to make a run for it across the gym parking lot."

She stared down at me questionably.

"Wow. You got this soaked from just running to your car? It must really be pouring out there huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I haven't seen rain like this in a while."

I relaxed as she nodded and seemed to accept my lie. I watched as she slowly knelt in front of me and began the process of removing my soaked pants. I moved to stop her. I knew that she had been putting a lot of effort into rebuilding our intimacy during the past year, but I just wasn't in the mood tonight.

"You don't have to do that. I can do it myself."

She paused and stared up at me, and a smile slowly made its way to her face.

"It's ok. I want to do this. But if you don't want me to…."

I saw the hurt on her face and inwardly sighed. Damn it. Why did I have to have such a heart?

"No, please. Go ahead if you'd like. I don't mind."

She smiled and continued in her task.

As she slowly continued removing my pants, I realized that Trista had other ideas in mind. Her movements had turned slow and almost sensual, and I fought not to growl from frustration as her fingers slowly grazed the skin of my bare thigh. Why now? Why tonight?

Over the course of the last year, we had resumed having sexual intimacy in our marriage. It had taken us a few months, but we eventually fell into a comfortable pattern that seemed to work.

For the most part we had been having sex at least once a week, which seemed to keep her content. It was a pity that I could not say the same. It didn't matter how many times we completed the act. My body achieved physical release, but I still felt empty inside every time we were through.

It's not that I didn't find her attractive. On contraire, she was still one of the mot beautiful women I had ever met in my life. But having sex with someone while your mind and soul cries for another is enough to make anyone start to shy away from the act.

Initially, it had been a very awkward affair. Every time I touched her, I felt like I was selling my soul to the devil. I felt sick. I felt like I had betrayed Serena, even if she had been the one to push me away.

But as time passed, I learned to disconnect myself mentally from the situation when we had sex. I played the act of the dutiful husband and made sure that she was pleased. Trista was honestly putting her all into trying to make our marriage work, and at times it really made me feel terrible knowing that I simply could not find it in myself to give the same amount of effort. As hard as I tried, I couldn't force myself to enjoy having sex with her like I used to in the past. And I tried, oh how I tried not to compare her to Serena, but in the end it was impossible not to do so. Making love to Serena had been like an out of body experience for me. It had felt like we were connected via our mind, body, and soul. It had been…beautiful. I wanted to feel that again.

It didn't take too long to figure out that I would never share that experience with Trista. I gave up after our first two months. But Trista could never know that, and in the end, it was thoughts of Serena that aided in maintaining my façade.

It had happened by accident the first time, but the experience had me craving for the emotions again, and it soon became a habit I didn't want to stop.

I started to imagine Serena in Trista's place when we got intimate.

The first time, I felt absolutely mortified that I could do such a thing. But Trista had seemed very pleased with the end result, and in the end, it had been the most I had enjoyed the act since we started as well. So it became a regular pattern at times when I knew I needed more than just physical stimulation to push me into completing the act.

I knew I was threading on very thin ice. I had to always be on guard of the things I said when we had sex, but I had mastered the game at this point. Images of Serena in the rain, her wet shirt sticking to her body as she leaned into me for a kiss an hour ago flashed through my mind, and I felt myself growing erect like I always did from thoughts of her.

Trista's bare hands urging me to raise my now naked body off the sofa drew my attention back to the present. I glanced down, noting the erection that was starring back at me. Undoubtedly, she probably thought she was the reason behind that occurrence.

I glanced down at her, allowing her to lead me to the now filled tub. She slowly urged me in, and I sat in the warm water as she poured in some bathing oils. I watched her as she removed her silk nightgown, noting that she hadn't been wearing any underwear. I guess I had been in for this tonight under any occurrence. I fought not to sigh.

She didn't utter a single word as she slowly stepped into the tub and sat herself between my legs. For a brief moment I thought back on Serena, wondering what she was doing in this rainy weather herself. Was she also home thinking about of our almost kiss, or was she hurting from the pain that I knew I had caused her? My heart broke at the thought, but I forced myself to concentrate on my now naked wife straddling me. Trista had been kissing on my neck, and we connected eyes for a split second before she leaned in and sealed our lips together. I felt nothing from the kiss, but I closed my eyes, imagining instead a different scenario where I hadn't pulled away from Serena.

In the back of my mind I heard Trista moan in front of me, but I did not ponder on the thought. Above us, the rain relentlessly beat down on the roof of our home, filling the house with the unique and sensual sound of rainy weather; a sound that most lovers tend to crave for, driving them into the arms of each other. But I remained oblivious to it all, going on to continue the act that my wife initiated while wishing with all my heart and soul that another person, now just a few miles away, was in her place instead.

_Serena's POV_

I was humiliated; embarrassed just wasn't fitting enough.

What the hell had I been thinking?

I groaned as I rolled over to my side. The storm was still pounding down on the roof. The room was dark, and the entire dormitory seemed to be asleep. The punishing sounds of the rain and wind were the only ones that could be heard around me. I was alone and in the concealing comfort of darkness that I tended to enjoy, but I still felt the need to hide my heated face.

Rejection had never felt quite that embarrassing.

I closed my eyes, remembering the look on Daren's face as he had moved away from me.

What the hell had I just done?

I didn't know what to make of Darien's reaction. One minute, we had been drifting towards each other controlled by some seemingly unseen force, then the next thing I knew he had stopped and turned away from me. I brought my pillow to my face as I again felt the heat rising there.

What he hell had I been expecting?

I have no idea what made me attempt to close the gap between our bodies. When I initially realized we were drifting towards one another, I had told myself that I would not allow that kiss to happen. The closer we got, the more I kept repeating the words to myself. But as I felt the heat forming between our soaked bodies, the loose grip that Darien still held on my arm became an almost a scalding hot. The way he had been looking at me, in combination with the beautiful form of his soft wet lips had been the start of my undoing. Regardless of my warnings to myself, I took the dive.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

The man was obviously still married to his wife, and here I was, back after an entire year away already trying to fuck things up.

What if they were 'happily' married again?

I prayed that I hadn't just ruined any of the progress that Darien had made with his wife over the pass year.

There was a dull ache in my chest as the thought of their happy marriage ran through my mind. I ignored it.

I was happy for them. This meant that my sacrifice had not been in vain. I had made the right decision. I should've been proud of myself. I guess in retrospect, Darien had never been mine to begin with.

There was just one thing. It was unfortunate that our encounter also proved to me how much I was still in love with him….How much I still loved him despite everything I had put myself through to get past our relationship during the last year.

I hugged my pillow to my chest, closing my eyes against the agonizing hurt that realization caused.

I couldn't go back to the team now. There was just no way. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him everyday, and Trista showing up to our games as the happy wife that she probably was would be my undoing.

Based on his actions, I could only conclude that Darien had moved on from me, and despite the pain, I would do nothing to hamper his now complete world. He had the family that he always wanted; the one that I always wanted him to have as well, even if another woman was in the position I would have liked to be.

I fought against the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I wouldn't cry. If Darien could get past us, I could too. I'd just have to work a little harder than I had been doing. Perhaps seeing him in the flesh and knowing that he was no longer mine would be the best thing for me.

I could find happiness too. Perhaps it was time I genuinely attempted to have another real relationship. I knew that Darien had been a major factor in preventing me from fully opening up to Seiya the previous year, but I would no longer allow him to do that. I could get past this and find happiness myself. I would be just fine.

My mind made up, I snuggled beneath my covers, allowing the sorrowful sound of the rain to lull me to sleep.

With my thoughts so scattered, it took a while for sleep to claim my body. As the familiar sensation finally started to overcome my body, I absentmindedly wondered what Darien was doing at the moment. A chilly gust of wind traveled through my window, and I found myself unconsciously snuggling closer to the pillow in my arms. As I made my last connection with the conscious world, I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my body, and I leaned back against the warmth of a familiar muscular body that I knew was just a fragment of my imagination.

A lone tear escaped from the cascade that I had been fighting all night, and I felt the arms tighten against my body, whispering words of everlasting love before he disappeared and left me alone, shivering and longing in the absence of his warmth.

_Two weeks later…_

December rolled around in the blink of an eye. True to my word, I did not step foot either inside or near the gym for the past two weeks. I occupied myself even more with my sorority projects and attempted to keep up with my studies as we approached finals.

I hadn't heard or seen from Darien, and despite Andrea's never ending persistence, I did not have much contact with my old teammates. I still missed the game, but there was no doubt in my mind that I had taken the easier course of action. Being around Darien after our little 'encounter' would undoubtedly be much harder.

I was in the library studying when I was approached by a man that I did not know.

"Uh, excuse me, Ms. Charles?"

I looked up from my book, noting the blue dress shirt and slacks that adorned the elderly man.

"Yes? May I help you?"

He flashed me a brief smile before seating in the chair on the opposite side of my table. Extending his hand to me, he started to speak.

"Hello Ms. Charles. My name is Ronald Franklin. I'm the personal assistant to the president here at the university."

I accepted the out stretched hand, eyeing Mr. Franklin with a raised eyebrow.

"A pleasure to meet you. Can I help you with something?"

He gave me a brief smile and retrieved a paper from the briefcase he had been holding.

"Actually, you may. The president is requesting a personal meeting with you. He has a few proposals that he would like to discuss with you."

"Proposals?"

Mr. Franklin flashed me another smile and nodded his head. What in the world would the university president want with me?

"Yes. I assure you that it is in your best interest that you attend. Your schedule was reviewed and we've chosen a time that we think would be feasible for you to attend. I encourage you to do so Ms. Charles. You won't be disappointed."

I slowly nodded my head, but the whole situation had warning bells going off in my head.

"Can you tell me what the meeting is going to be about?"

Mr. Franklin shook his head at me, and I observed him as he stood to leave.

"It is not my place to say, but I assure you it is something that will be to your benefit. I must be leaving now. Good day Ms. Charles."

"Good day."

With a final look, he walked away from my table and towards the exit of the library. How weird was that? I opened the letter, and read the contents of the brief invitation to meet with the president in the next three days. Re-folding the invitation I placed it back into its envelope and into my backpack. I guess I would be finding out what was going on soon enough.

Three days later, I walked into the lavish office of the university president. I had never met the man before, but there were pictures of him displayed on various walls across the school so I knew what he looked like. Upon entrance, his secretary greeted me.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?"

"Um yeah. I have a 3 o'clock meeting with the president?"

"Name?"

"Serena. Serena Charles."

She took a quick glance at her computer and smiled up at me.

"I'll just let him know that you've arrived Ms. Charles. It'll be just a few minutes. Please, take a seat."

I nodded, and she disappeared behind two huge oak doors. I took a seat on a nearby sofa. One minute later, she walked back out and smiled at me.

"He'll see you now Ms. Charles."

I got up and headed into the exquisitely decorated office.

I immediately recognized the president from his pictures, but I did not know the meeting would consist of more people. I stared at Darien, comfortably leaning against the wall of a large window at the side of the room. He smiled at me as we made eye contact. I was still embarrassed over the last time we met, so mustering up a smile was proving to be a lot more difficult on my end.

"Ms. Charles. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The voice of the president drew my stunned face away from Darien. Coming out of my stupor I walked forward and approached the large man.

Accepting his outstretched hand, I offered him a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine sir."

He nodded, and motioned for me to take the seat in front of his desk.

"Now you're probably wondering why I requested this meeting with you huh?"

I nodded, trying not to notice that Darien had moved off the wall and was heading in my direction.

"Ms. Charles, I've been reviewing your file, and you are indeed an exceptional student of this university. From your grades, to your community service involvements, your extra curricula activities, everything! It seems you are extremely successful in whatever you attempt to do here at this school."

I blushed at the compliment, and the president rewarded me with a beaming smile that revealed a straight pair of glistening white teeth.

"Well I for one believe in the saying that hard work should be rewarded. Do you have any idea how much of an impact you've had on this school Ms. Charles?"

I shook my head, noting that Darien was now seating in the chair adjacent mine.

"Ah, so you are a humble spirit as well. That's a very good trait to have. I see that everything your coach told me about you is true."

I took a quick glance at Darien, noting his amused eyes as he stared back at me. The bastard. Somehow I just knew this meeting was his doing.

"When I first came to this university our athletic department was nothing to talk about. Since the addition of Mr. Shields here and his generous contributions of time and resources, our athletic department has improved ten folds. "

"Oh stop it Kev, you give me way too much credit."

_Kev?_ I stared between Darien and the president, noting that they seemed to be very familiar with each other.

"And you were always too modest my friend. But I digress Ms. Charles. After our unforgettable championship win a year and a half ago, do you have any idea how much publicity and funding this school has received?"

I shook my head. I honestly had no idea.

"Our enrollment dramatically increased, there were various companies from the community willing to endorse our athletic teams, we were more publicized than we have ever been before, and we were able to offer out way more funds in scholarship that we have ever done in the past."

"Um that's great sir. But if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with me right now exactly though?"

He smiled and walked around his desk.

"The following year, our teams seemed to take a huge step backwards. I followed the team's progress, and I had to question Darien on such a poor performance after a championship season."

I glanced over at Darien, noting that he was now smiling at the president.

"After a few conversations, I realized that the team had indeed lost a few key players that year, but most of all, it had lost the central glue that just seemed to keep everyone together. Do you know who that glue was?"

I shook my head, but I now had an idea where we were going.

"Through my own little research, I discovered that your presence on that team was a major contributor to our success that year. And your coach agreed with my assessment 100%."

I turned to Darien, and blue met blue as we stared at each other. I quickly turned away.

"Your departure the following year was unexpected and caught us all off guard, and I'm sure you heard about how your teammates fared in your absence."

I nodded my head, feeling a little guilty for abandoning my team.

"In your absence, we decided that we would not have a repeat of last year's performance. So we heavily recruited exceptional players for this year, but there was still that glue element missing. Your return was a beautiful surprise, but I got wind of the fact that you did not intend to play this year. Now, we simply cannot have that. This brings us to the purpose of this meeting."

I turned to glare at Darien. How dare him! He just ignored my gaze.

"Mr. Shields and I are ready to offer you an offer you cannot refuse. We are willing to offer you a scholarship in a sum adequate enough to cover your education in full for two full years."

I looked at the president, then Darien, as they both awaited my response.

"Thank you for your offer sir, but I'm already covered on a full academic scholarship. I play basketball because I enjoy it, but because of my schedule this year I decided not to play. This is my third year of undergrad, but it will also be my last. So your scholarship offer sounds great, but I don't really need the assistance at this point."

Beside me, Darien smiled and got up.

"I told you she would say that."

The president laughed, and turned to stare down at me.

"Yes, you did. Ms. Charles, I am very aware of your status at this school. Our offer is not geared toward your undergraduate education. We are willing to pay in full the first two years of your medial education if you agree to give us one more season."

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard him right Serena. Your first two years of med school paid for in full if you play with us this season. Think of it as a payment for playing with us your first year, and now your last. So we're funding you for the two years you were such a huge help to the team; since you don't need the money while you were here."

I stared back at Darien.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Were they serious? Medical school was terribly expensive. I intended to just take up loans like everyone else, but how could I refuse such an offer? Damn it. This would require more time spent around Darien.

"Say yes."

I stared up at Darien, who was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"How long do I have to make up my mind?"

Darien and the president turned to each other, and Darien whispered something to the man that I could not hear. He then turned to me.

"Since you've missed pre-season training, we'd have to get you started over the break to get you back in shape. We've got about a week and a half left in the semester, so I'll say a week. That way, it gives me enough time to set up a schedule to get you caught up to the rest of the team."

I nodded, still not believing that this was actually happening.

"Ok. I'll have to think about it. Was there anything else?"

The president stepped forward and again extended his hand to me.

"No, that's all for now. I pray that you make the right decision Ms. Charles. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you deserve it. It was a pleasure meeting the infamous Serena Charles in person."

I blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you for offering. I'll let you know in a few days. I just need to think about this a little bit."

"Fair enough. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Ms. Charles, and I hope to hear from you soon."

I nodded, and without sparring Darien another glance I collected my bag and walked out the office. I had waked out the building and was near my car in the parking lot when I felt someone grab onto my arm from behind.

"You were gonna leave without even saying goodbye?"

I turned around, and stood face to face with the image I had been trying to forget for the last two weeks.

"This is all your doing, isn't it?"

Darien looked down at me, placing his hands in his pockets.

"It doesn't matter who's doing it was. Everything he said is true. No one could possibly deserve this more than you do Serena. You love this game, and I would hate to see you give it up for the wrong reasons."

_The wrong reasons_? My embarrassment from earlier quickly faded away as anger began to take its place. I stepped up to Darien's face.

"The wrong reasons? You have no idea what my reasoning behind my actions are **Coach, **so don't you dare march in here assuming that you know what's going on in my head."

Darien didn't seem too fazed by my anger, and intently stared down at me.

"So I'm just Coach now? We both know you're wrong. We both know **exactly** why you're trying to stay away from the gym. And it has nothing to do with your 'busy schedule'."

"You are so full of yourself. I need to do what's best for me right now; as you've done what you thought was best for you. Go live your life and just leave me the hell alone."

I turned to enter my car.

Darien's eyes flashed with a bit of anger before he held back my arm.

"I'm not playing this game with you. Why are you upset? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what your fucking 'year away' was about? Don't stand here acting all victimized. This is as much your doing as mine."

I yanked my arm free and stepped up to his face.

"I did nothing! I gave you a choice, and you chose. You chose her. I didn't **make** you do anything. So you go ahead and be happy with your wife and let me live my life!"

I couldn't help the tears threatening to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Serena, I bared my soul to you last year. I was prepared to leave Trista. I told you as much. Fuck! I got down on my knees in front of you and begged you to change your mind! But you insisted, you fucking insisted that I spent more time with her to confirm what I already knew. And now are you trying to tell me you're upset? What the hell do you want from me? Isn't this what you wanted?"

I furiously wiped the stray tears that had escaped from my eyes.

"I wanted you to make your decision unbiased Darien. And you have made it. I see that loud and care, and I am trying my best to respect that decision. I made a fool of myself with you two weeks ago and for that I apologize. It won't happen again."

Darien angrily ran his hand through his hair.

"This is fucking insane. Are you trying to tell me that you still have feelings for me? Are you saying you still want to be with me?"

I looked up above the ragged whisper of his words, trying my hardest to pull myself together.

"What I feel or want at this point is insignificant. You made your decision, and I am going to respect that. You should do the same."

Darien sighed and reached out to me.

"Serena, I only chose Trista be-"

I raised my hand to stop him.

"Don't. I don't need to know why you did what you did. As far as I'm concerned she's your wife, and that's all that matters. I don't need your excuses, and I don't need your reasoning. How do you expect me to be around the team, to be around you after everything that's happened?"

Darien sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Everything isn't as it seems Serena. Just remember that. I understand that it will be hard being around me, but don't deprive yourself and your teammates of such an opportunity because of this. You are a ball player. It's who you are, and you can't just turn away from that. It'll make you miserable. I was just trying to aid you in coming to that realization. I still….care deeply for you, and I only want what's best for you."

Taking a deep breathe to calm myself, I turned to face him again.

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer. I…I've still got to think about this. I'll let you guys know in a few days. I've…I've gotta go Darien."

Darien nodded, and I bent to seat in my car.

"For all it's worth. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and for the way things have turned out. I hope that at the end of this, we can at least have some semblance of the friendship we used to have. Like I said, I still care for you Serena; that will never change. I hope you make the right choice."

I nodded, and without sparing him another glance geared my car into reverse and drove off. Why did everything in my life end up so complicated?

Later that evening…

"Mom?"

"In here sweetie."

Pushing the door aside I entered my parents' bedroom. My mother was seated on her bed, her glasses perched on her nose as she read from a novel.

"Serena honey, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you at home until this weekend. Is everything ok?"

My mother patted down on the bed next to her, and I eagerly accepted her invitation.

"Yeah mom, everything's fine. I just really needed to speak to you about something."

"Of course honey. What's on your mind?"

I placed my head on my mother's thigh, sighing in contentment as I recalled the many times I had laid in the very same spot as a kid.

"I don't know what to do mom."

"Do about what honey?"

I fought not to purr as I felt her fingers gently threading their way through my hair. I quickly reiterated the tale of the president's proposal to my mother, and I smiled as I looked up at her confused gaze.

"I'm not really sure what to say honey. It sounds like a wonderful offer, and you certainly deserve it. I thought you loved basketball. It sounds like a win-win situation to me."

"It's a very good offer, but I'm just not sure if it's the best thing for me right now. You know, I'm so busy with school, and the sorority, and…."

I stopped as I realized my mother's raised eyebrow.

"Serena, you've been a busy body your entire life. I'm sure you would be able to handle all those things no problem. What's this really about honey?"

Darn. It was just like my mother to see right through me, but I needed an outside opinion on the situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom."

"Uh huh. I've known you your entire life sweetie. Now what's really going on?"

I shifted uncomfortably beneath my mother's gaze and turned my face to the side. I was met with her worried expression when she gently turned back my face.

"Serena, what's the matter honey?"

"I-I don't know if I can handle being on the team again mom. It's an amazing offer, but I'm just afraid that things will turn out badly."

"Things like what honey? Is there one of the girls that you no longer get along with on the team? What are you worried about?"

I bit my lips and looked away. Should I tell her? Perhaps a watered down version wouldn't hurt…

"."

My mother blinked at me.

"Uh, one more time honey. And a little slower this time."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to slow my racing heartbeat."

"I think…I…I may have feelings for our coach mom."

My mother's face lit up in an amused smile, and I stared back at her in my confusion.

"Is that it honey? These things happen all the time. Why, I remember I had the biggest crush on my homeroom teacher back in high school. He had the cutest butt ever. That's perfectly natural, and that coach of yours is one smoking piece of man if I do say so myself."  
"Mom!"

"What? He is!"

We shard a brief laugh, but I quickly sobered up. It felt a lot better knowing that I had shared that aspect of my life with my mother….well sort of.

"I think it's a little more than just a crush mom. I'm just afraid that spending more time around the team and him might….you know, cause those feelings to develop and lead to something I'll regret."

My mother immediately sobered up and connected eye contact with me.

"Honey, did something happen last year that made you uncomfortable? Did he do anything inappropriate?"

The red lights started flashing in my heads. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"What? No! It's not him, it's me. I…I just don't know if I should do it knowing how I may feel about him."

My mother looked down at me in deep thought.

"Well honey, I have all the confidence in the world that you will be able to resist that temptation if it presents itself. And Coach Shields seems like a very admirable young man. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. This is an extraordinary offer honey, but I would hate for you to be in an uncomfortable situation. I personally think you will be able to handle those feelings, but only you can truly know the extent for which they run."

I nodded as she ran her hands through my hair. I was feeling a lot better about the situation. Since finding out that Darien had moved on with his wife, I had been really working hard to move on with my life. I knew it would be rough initially, but perhaps with time we could just have the professional relationships he shared with my teammates. Med school was ridiculously expensive, and I would not be receiving a similar offer from anyone else. And I was really curious to see the new recruits that the president had mentioned. It seemed like our school would have a killer squad, and I had to admit that I was a tad excited about that. With my mind made up, I felt a lot better.

Getting on my knees I pulled my mom into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom. You're the best!"

"Of course I am honey. That's what I'm here for. Now, are you hungry? I can heat up some left overs for you."

"Am I ever!"

My mother laughed, and we walked out of the room.

"Still the bottomless pit that you are I see."

"Hey!"

We shared one final laugh as I sat on the kitchen table. I enjoyed the rest of my night with my family, catching up on the happenings of the last week. Everything would be ok. I would be fine.

I called the president's office the following day and informed him of my decision to accept. The semester rolled to a close, and Christmas break got on the way. On the second day of my break, I received a call from one of our team trainers informing me that I would have to come in for sessions during the weekdays of my break to catch up with the rest of the team. I didn't mind at all, and I was just thankful that I did not personally have to work with Darien one on one.

The New Year started, and soon after that my 21st birthday came to pass. After a family dinner with my family, I would be celebrating with the girls. My friends and I were in my room, preparing for an unforgettable night out on the town when the doorbell rang. Raye enthusiastically announced that she would get it, and I stared at her skeptically as she skipped away.

A few seconds later, I got the notion that I was being watched, and I turned to my bedroom door. My breath caught in my throat at the person standing there.

"Seiya! What are you doing here?"

Seiya presented me with his ever charismatic smile and moved in my direction.

"Happy birthday love. Sorry I'm a little late, but you didn't think I'd miss this for the world, did ya?"

AN: So there you go! I always intended to bring in Seiya again, but his appearance was supposed to brief. Someone mentioned bringing him in for a little longer, and after I toyed with the idea I kinda liked it. I'm sorry if you guys aren't too thrilled about Darien's situation, but hey, we've gotta be realistic here! Again, thx for all the help and fantastic ideas! You guys may or may not see some of your suggestions come to life. I'm not telling! So, next chapter…. Serena is now 21, and back on the team...What's up with Darien? Will this professional relationship last? And Seiya's back! It should be interesting…See ya next time. Veggie out!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! No, I'm not dead (well barely). Between final exams and a new block of classes that are unbelievably even harder than the last set, I just haven't had the time or energy to write. But now I've got a few days off for break! I tried really hard to get this out for Christmas, but it just didn't happen. So this is my late Christmas present to all of you. Happy holidays everyone! I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Thanks for your continued patience and support of this story. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 21

_Serena's POV_

Seiya, what are you doing here?

He walked in my direction, a soft smile on his face as he took in my silhouette in the red dress I had chosen to wear for my birthday. Seiya didn't have the extreme male aura that seemed to radiate off Darien, but there was just something about him. He was just so...smooth. I observed the graceful  
confidence in his strut before he finally pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Well I happen to know that today is the birthday of a very special lady. You're breathtaking love. "  
He stepped back, and I found myself turning a slight shade of red as his eyes traveled up and down my form. Realizing that his attention had momentarily distracted me, I got back to the topic at hand.  
" Thank you, but you still haven't answered my question."  
He smiled at me while slinging an arm around my shoulder.  
" Haven't changed a bit I see. You're as impatient as ever doll face, or is that just a me and you thing?"  
"Seiya!"  
" Ok, ok!"  
With a final kiss to my temple he released his hold on me.  
" I wanted to surprise you, so I didn't want to say anything until your birthday. As part of our requirements to graduate as music majors we have to choose a self study assignment where we explore the various aspects of a musical culture that we aren't typically exposed to. After hearing all your wonderful stories about island life, I decided that Caribbean music seemed like the perfect choice. And... I missed you this last semester Sere. I truly did."  
I absentmindedly realized that I was holding my breath as Seiya whispered the final part of his statement. Our eyes locked, and I had to look away at the emotion I still saw in his eyes. I knew that Seiya had truly cared for me during the short course of our relationship. I knew very well how much he did. But at the time I hadn't been ready to fully commit to a relationship with him, and I had to end things before I had seriously hurt him. But perhaps his showing up here was a sign. Perhaps someone wanted us to have another chance; a real chance. Shaking off my wandering thoughts, I smiled up at him.  
" That's great! I'm so happy you chose here! You'll have a blast, I promise you. How long will you be here for?"  
He smiled at my enthusiasm.  
" I'll be here for the entire spring semester, and I've gotta admit I'm very excited. But even more importantly, I'm excited about seeing you again doll face. I've realllyyy missed you."  
The heat crept up my face for the second time that evening, and I found myself starring at my feet. Seiya's gentle touch lifting my jaw brought my eyes back to his, and we held eye contact for a few seconds before the sound of a throat being cleared behind us drew our attention. Raye' s amused face winked back at me.  
" You can thank me for directing him to your house later, but right now we need to start heading to the club. You guys have the entire semester to oogle at each other."  
Seiya walked behind me and pulled me into his arms.  
" You're just jealous that you aren't getting any of this yourself."  
I laughed as Raye's face transformed to one of disgust.  
" As if. You're not really my type girlie. Go grow a pair."  
Seiya stuck out his tongue at Raye, and I laughed at their usual banter with each other.  
After a final stare down, we all released a hearty laugh and Ami announced that we really should be heading out.  
The night was wonderful. Despite Lita and Mina's absence, we had a fantastic time. Seiya stuck by my side and danced with me throughout the night. It was fun to just hang with my friends again, and Darien did not cross my mind a single time during the evening. When we finally made it home at 4 that morning I was completely wasted, but I vividly remembered Seiya's goodbye kiss on my cheek. I went to bed with a smile on my face that morning. It seemed that my 21st year was starting out quite interesting.  
I could only hope it would remain that way.

I got up around eight the following morning, exhausted from my night out, but I had basketball practice to attend. I had been meeting with Tom, one of our team trainers, for the past week and a half in my effort to get back in shape and prepare for the upcoming season. Things had been going pretty well. My shots had started out a little off, but after a week of practice they were falling like they used to. With one week left before the end of Christmas break, even my stamina was returning back to its basketball shape. Despite my fatigue I was feeling really good as I started my warm up stretches, and I couldn't help but smile as I thought back on my time last night. Having Seiya back would be a much needed addition to my life. I had missed our friendship, and having him would definitely make dealing with Darien easier.  
I stood from my stretch, only to pause as the very image of the man I had just been thinking off appeared before me. My smile grew wider.  
" Seiya, what in the world are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?"  
I fought not to laugh as he walked forward, his sleepy state very evident on his face.  
" Well I keep hearing and reading about what an awesome basketball player you are, but I've never seen you in action. When you told me you had practice today I decided to stop by. Finding the gym was pretty easy. And you'd totally know if I was stalking you. There'd be no question about it."  
I chuckled as he stumbled right in front of me.  
"You could have just told me you wanted to come with me. I would've picked you up. And why are you dressed like you're some kind of baller? I know that you ain't got no game."  
The sleep suddenly disappeared from Seiya's face, and I laughed at his now challenged expression.  
"Really? What do you know about my skills Sere? You know what, how about we play a little one on one for your warm up?"  
I stepped back, shaking my head as the laughter continued to escape from my lips.  
" Oh no. I'm not gonna be held responsible for the death of your manly pride after I stomp all over it. Trust me, you don't want to do this Seiya. It's ok if you're not a baller, you're an excellent musician and you should be proud of that. Now please, step off the court before you hurt yourself. I'm sure Tom won't have any objections to you watching our session."  
It seemed like Seiya did not hear a single word that had left my lips, because after he stuck out his chest, he bent to pick up the ball near his feet and bounced it in my direction. Catching the ball, I raised an eyebrow at him.  
" We'll just play to ten, but I understand if you're too chicken to play."  
My eye involuntarily twitched at the insult. No one, especially a non balling musician, called me out on a court and got away with it. To hell if I hurt his feelings.  
" Fine. I hope u have something to clean up with after I use your ass to wipe the court floor."  
Seiya stepped up to my face.  
" Oh I'm so scared."  
I stepped forward, chuckling as I noticed him take a step backwards.

"Oh, you should be."

Our "game" got underway and just as I suspected, Seiya was …horrible. I found myself unable to play as I laughed at his lack of coordination on the court. Seiya had the absolute worse shot that I had ever seen in my life, but the determination on his face only made the situation even funnier. He turned and scowled at me as I fell to the floor, grabbing onto my stomach as I laughed even harder at his last lay up attempt.

"Hey!"

Before I knew it he had tackled me, and we were both on the floor with tears coming out of our eyes due to our laughter. After we finally managed to stop, we sat with our backs against each other, our chests heaving as we tried to regain our breath.

"I'm really that bad huh?"

I couldn't help but to start chuckling again.

"I'm sorry but yes, you are. You're horrible. But this was a lot of fun. I haven't laughed this hard in forever."

Seiya turned around to face me, and I smiled at the feigned hurt on his face for a quick second before his expression turned tender.

"Then my mission was accomplished Sere. You know I'd do anything to see your face beaming as it is right now. Seeing you happy makes me happy; even if it exposes the fact that I have no basketball skills whatsoever."

I had ceased laughing during Seiya's remark, and I couldn't help but inch forward and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you. Just your being here makes me happy beyond words. I'm so excited about having you here this semester. It's going to be amazing."

He nodded, and before I realized his intent, he had tackled me to the floor again. I squirmed and squealed out as his nimble fingers tickled my torso, his body straddling mine as I tried to get him to stop the tortuorous delight.

"Seiya, hahahahaha, stop, hahaha,*gasp*!"

Seiya smirked down at me but did not relent.

"Oh no. You didn't think you'd get away scott free with laughing at me like that on the court, did you? So now I'm gonna give you a real reason to laugh. Say you're sorry for making fun of me."

I tried to escape his grasp, my laughter sounding through the empty gym.

""Ok, hahahaha. I'm sorry,hahahahah, you're, hahaha not that, hahhahha bad!"

Seiya laughed out loud as I threw up my hands in defeat, and finally stopped his assault. He was still positioned above my body, his thighs straddling my sides as he stared down at me.

"It'll do you good to remember that the next time you want to make fun of my skills."

I stared up at him, my face flushed and chest heaving as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"What skills?"

I crunched up my body as he attempted to dive in for another assault.

"Ok ok! You've got skills; some really special ones."

We both stared down at each other, and immediately burst out in laughter. When our laughter ceased, we silently regarded each other, and I couldn't help the silly smile that made its way to my face. In that moment I felt truly happy. We held eye contact, and it seemed like the very atmosphere around us got lighter. I'm not sure how long we laid there just starring at each other, but the sound of a throat being cleared suddenly broke the spell we were seemingly in.

I suddenly realized that Tom was rather late, and that was quite atypical. I gently started to urge Seiya off my body, prepared to address Tom and get our session started. When I turned around however, my heart stopped.

Before me stood none other than Darien, a rather unreadable expression covering his face. I quickly stood up, fixing my clothing as I cleared my own throat. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, and my face flushed a deep red.

"Oh, good morning coach. Um, where's Tom?"

Darien arched an eyebrow at my "coach" address, and his eye shifted from mine and slowly to Seiya's.

"Tom's been released to deal with a family issue for the remainder of the break. As of today I'll be in charge of your individual training until regular training starts."

I couldn't help the frown that immediately covered my face.

"Oh. Well that's … unfortunate. I hope everything is ok."

Darien stared at me, and I knew him well enough to know that he was not happy at the moment. Seiya suddenly stepped closer to me, and leaned down to my ear.

"What's the deal with Mr. Uptight over there? Is it just me, or does he seem rather upset?"

I bit my lip, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation, but Darien beat me to the punch.

"And you are?"

Seiya turned as Darien addressed him, offering an outstretched hand as he stepped in Darien's direction.

"Seiya. I'm a good friend of this lovely lady right here."

Darien stared at the outstretched hand for a few second before accepting it.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Hmm I've never seen you around here before."

Seiya smiled and stepped back to my side. He lazily swung his arm onto my shoulder, and my eyes fell to the floor as I felt Darien's gaze settle on my body.

"I'm actually from LA. That's where I met Serena here."

I glanced up at Darien, noting how his eyes seemed to linger on Seiya' s arm on my shoulders. This situation was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"I see. Well Seiya is it? We're about to get started on Serena's training session, so if you don't mind, could you clear off the court so we can begin?"

"Oh no problem. Let me get out of your way."

Seiya removed his arm from my shoulder and I turned my attention to him, trying to ignore Darien's eyes as he stared at our interaction.

"Alright Sere. Well you go ahead and do your thing. I guess I"ll just sit in the bleachers and watch you work. Good luck."

Seiya leaned down and kissed my cheek, and I felt the heat traveling up to my face again for the umpteenth time that day. I was suddenly afraid to turn around and face Darien. I knew that I shouldn't care what he thought, but I couldn't help it. This situation was indeed awkward, and Seiya's oblivion to it all was only making it harder. Taking a deep breath I turned to face him.

Darien's face was a mask of indifference, but his eyes definitely revealed the inferno that was raging on the inside.

"Um, if it's alright with you, can Seiya sit in and just watch our session? He'll just be in the bleachers over there and won't get in our way."

Darien looked at me, and I again found myself holding my breath as his gaze shifted to Seiya. When our eyes reconnected, I already knew the answer before he even spoke.

"I'm sorry Seiya, but this is a closed practice. We'll be done in about two and a half hours and you're welcomed to return then. I just prefer to have no distractions present when the girls practice. You understand, don't you?"

"Oh, of course. No problem."

Seiya's gaze shifted to Darien's and then to mine, and I felt absolutely terrible at the disappointment I saw in his eyes. I was suddenly rather upset at Darien, but there was nothing I could do about it. The bastard.

"I'm sorry Seiya. Tom would've definitely let you stay, but our coach here seems to have his panties in a bunch today. I'll be done around 11:30. How about you meet up with me back here afterwards and we'll grab some lunch and head to the beach?"

Seiya captured my hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I'd love that. I guess Ill see you in a few hours?"

I blushed at the intimate gesture and nodded.

"I can hardly wait."

He nodded at Darien and started to head out the gym. I watched him walk away until he was out of sight and turned back towards Darien. My anger returned anew, but I was not going to let him see that his actions had angered me.

I lifted my chin as he walked in my direction.

"Well I don't need to ask you if you've been enjoying your break. I can see quite blatantly that you've been doing just that."

Placing my hands on my hips, I stared up at his towering form.

"As a matter of fact, I have been enjoying myself. It's always nice having friends and loved ones around."

Darien's eyes squinted at my comment.

"Oh is that what ponytail boy back there is? A friend or loved one?"

"What he is, is none of your concern _Coach_. And his name is **Seiya.** Now, if it's all the same to you, can we get this over with? I have plans this afternoon and would like to be on time if that's ok with you."

The anger in Darien eyes flamed to life, but I stood my ground as he glared down at me.

"Of course. Let's start out with some conditioning, don't we? Ten laps around the court."

My eyes bulged out at his response.

"Ten laps? I usually start out with five with Tom. That's ridiculous!"

"And I am not Tom. I'm your _Coach_, as you clearly seem to be mentioning. Are you questioning my coaching style?"

I bit my lips, reminding myself of why I was putting myself through all of this again. Taking a deep breath, I turned to head to the edge of the court.

"I'd never."

I didn't say another word to Darien, and I ran my ten laps as he requested. When I was through, I walked up to him, panting as I bent over with my hands on my knees.

Before I had even caught my breath, I noticed a basketball near my knees. Grabbing it, I stood to my full height.

"At this point, it shouldn't be taking you this much time to run a mere ten laps around this court.  
We'll definitely improve that over the next week."

It was becoming really hard not to let my anger show. I thought that my time around the court was excellent given that I had just run ten laps.

_Breathe Serena, breathe._

I reminded myself to get calm. Darien would not get the best of me.

"Can I at least get some water first?"

He stared down at me and nodded.

"You have two minutes."

I immediately turned and headed to the water fountain. When I was through, I walked back in Darien's direction. I wiped the remainder of the water from my lips, and turned to find him starring down at me.

"What?"

Shaking his head he pulled a rack of basketballs between us.

"Nothing. For the next thirty minutes I want you to work on your shot. I want 25 shots on each of your five major shooting spots around the court. When you're through we'll move to some foot work and get you caught up on the plays."

I nodded, and moved to grab the ball he held in his hands. Had I not been so upset I would've paid more attention to how I was grabbing the ball, but I didn't, and I suddenly froze as our fingers brushed against each other. I immediately retracted my hand, the heat from that mere contact seemingly traveling through my fingers, down to my very core, and up to my face.

I took a quick look up at Darien, noting the discomfort on his face as well. Quickly deciding on a change of action, I pulled the rack behind me and started on my shots.

It took me about 30 minutes to accomplish the task he had requested of me. Darien stood on the side, observing me the entire time I had been shooting and recollecting the balls, and I tried my hardest to ignore the flutter in my stomach from having his gaze on me. I reminded myself that I was still mad at him for his treatment of Seiya, regardless of the fact that my traitorous body was still very attracted to his, and it helped me push through to the end.

When we were through with that, he collected all the balls while I got a drink of water. He motioned for me to meet him in the center of the court, and I sighed before heading in his direction.

"Not too bad with your shots there. Now we're gonna work on a few plays and your foot work in the key. Since we have two new guards this year, I'm going to try you as a forward for a few games to see how that works out. But before you can do that, we need to cover a few basics of playing in the paint."

I nodded, and headed to the spot he was directing me to.

"Let's start out with a few offensive plays. "

I stood aside and watched as Darien explained and showed me a few offensive plays in the forward position. I was as always, impressed with his skill and agility on the court. The man definitely knew how to handle a basketball, and I really respected his abilities. He suddenly stopped and handed me the ball.

"Your turn."

I retrieved the ball from his hand, paying close attention this time so we had no contact with each other.

I repeated the plays that he had just shown me myself, occasionally stopping to ask questions when I did not remember. We did this until I was comfortable executing the plays on my own. Darien suddenly walked in my direction and I paused in my actions.

"Ok, now I want you to do exactly that, but with some defense on you. As you can imagine, with a defender, these moves will have to be altered. It's important that you use your body to figure out the position of your defender and which direction he/she will be planning to move in. Your goal is to fake them out, move in the opposite direction, and carry out your moves. Come on, let's give it a try."

I nodded, a little nervous at this recent change in our training, but I shook it off. We had an unspoken understanding. The quicker we finished this session, the quicker I could join Seiya on the beach.

I positioned myself at the top of the key, and Darien situated himself about a foot behind me in a defensive stance. For the first couple plays his defense was pretty light and he gave me a lot of space. It was pretty easy for me to occasionally nudge his body and figure out his position before I brushed by and finished my plays. He pitched in with advice all during the play, and I sighed in relief at how well the exercise was going. That didn't last too long however.

"Alright. Now, I'm gonna turn up the defense a little. You're gonna have to work a little harder to get some space between us. You cannot be afraid of contact playing in the paint. It's gonna come at you in every direction. Utilize it."

I nodded again, taking a deep breath as I again positioned myself at the top of the key.

This time, I was **very **aware of when Darien assumed his defensive position behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood at attention as I felt the bottom of his basketball shorts grazing the back of my leg. The gym was suddenly too quiet, and I could've sworn that I could even feel and hear his breathing at the back of my neck.  
I dribbled the ball and started to move left, but I was stopped short as I bounced right into a very hard chest. My body immediately heated up, and blue met blue for a brief second before my eyes fell back on the basketball in my hand and I attempted to move right. I put all of my concentration into trying to deter Darien from my path, trying my hardest to ignore the heat that I had just seen in his eyes.

My attempt at dribbling to my right was also blocked, and I ran straight into Darien's body again. I ignored the shocks that traveled through my skin from the contact. I was racking my brain for an idea of how to get him off my back, but for whatever reason I was having a very hard time forming a cohesive offensive plan at the moment. After two more attempts to shake him off of me with no success, I decided to try a post up move; BIG mistake.

Instead of trying to dribble around his body, I immediately started dribbling in a fixed position and pushed my body back against his. Darien was apparently caught off guard because I heard him gasp, and I fumbled as his right hand settled on my waist in an effort to steady himself. Regaining my composure, I started to not so gently push back against Darien's body, trying my hardest to put some space between us so I could turn and make my way to the basket. But it seemed that with every push backwards I made, Darien's defense got tighter. He was just too strong. There was no more talking going on. The only sounds in the gym were that of the bouncing basketball and my suddenly heavy breathing.

I could now feel his body along the length of my back, and I almost lost control of the ball as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Calm down. Analyze the situation. I'm bigger and stronger than you, so what you're doing right now isn't going to work. Think of another way."

I fought against closing my eyes as Darien's husky whisper reached my ears, his mouth a few inches from them as he leaned down against my neck.

My heart was now racing, and my mind started to yell at me to retreat. Darien's hands slowly slid up to my waist, and I bit my lip, trying not to moan at the smooth sensation.

I couldn't help but push back against his body again, but this time, I wasn't sure if I did it with the intent of getting any space between us. If anything, my move brought Darien and I into closer contact with one another, and although I knew, I knew beyond the very voice of reason that was sounding off in my head that we should stop, I did not.

My dribbling slowed, and I was suddenly aware of Darien's gentle touch as his hands traveled up my torso, his breath tickling the side of my neck. There was a pool of heat forming between my legs, and my legs involuntarily shifted to a close. I was lost. We were both lost to this pull that we seemed to have around each other.

I closed my eyes, giving into the sensation that I had missed for over a year. As Darien's hands tightened in the material of my t-shirt, I realized without a doubt that there would never be another man that would ever have the effect on my body that he did. There was no one else that would ever make me feel this way. My body sprung to life, and the basketball dropped to the floor, long forgotten as I softly moaned from the gentle sensation of his lips on my neck. Shivers traveled down my spine, and I tilted my head to the side, allowing him more access…."Oh Serena."

And just like that, reality came crashing in.

Darien's moan completely interrupted the trance we were both in, and my eyes sprung open. I would **not** go down that road again. I had sacrificed too much over the past year, and he had made his choice. We would both live with that fact. I immediately dislodged my body from his, both our breathing heavy as we stared on at each other. Darien ran a frustrated hand through his hair and took a step towards me.

"I'm…I'm sorry Serena. I don't know what came over me. I just.."

"N-no. There's nothing to apologize for. Nothing happened. Everything's fine."

I cleared my throat, running my hands through my own hair as I gave my clothes a once over. When I again looked back up at Darien, he seemed like he was on the verge of saying something, but changed his mind. He gave me a final lingering stare, but with a final sigh nodded his head.

"Ok. I think we're through with this part of your training today. We're gonna do a little bit more conditioning and we'll call it a day."

I nodded myself, listening as Darien instructed me on my final exercises for the day. For the remainder of our session I stayed as far away from him as I could, and we made no eye contact. I was beyond relieved when Seiya stepped into the gym thirty minutes later.

I smiled as he walked to the bleachers where I was currently removing my sneakers in place of my flip flops. I collected my bag pack and he hooked his arm in mine as we headed out the gym. Darien stood at the side watching us leave, but I did not want to spare him a glance. Seiya waved at him, and from the corner of my eye I observed hi s nod in response.

Not being able to help myself I took a final glance back as I walked off with Seiya, and for the brief instant our eyes connected I saw nothing but pain and longing. My heart wept at the sight, but with one final blink I turned away, leaning into Seiya's body as we exited the gym.

He had made his decision.

We would both live with it.

_Darien's POV_

**BLAM!**

The sound of the basketball hitting the bleachers sounded through the isolated gym. I followed the ball with my eyes, watching it roll back onto the court that I had just thrown it from in my anger.

The image of Serena walking out the gym hand in hand with another man filled my mind again, and I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

_No_

It was tearing me up inside knowing that she was currently with another man. One who, regardless of her own intentions, definitely had feelings for her. It was not hard to see that her so called "friend" held deep feelings for her. I saw it in the way he looked at her, the way he touched her.

I yelled out and threw another ball at the bleachers. Watching him lay his arm on her shoulders had damn near made me loose my cool. It took everything I had in me to remain calm during that interaction. And the little prick knew exactly what it is he was doing. Somehow, he had sensed my _displeasure_ at his actions, but he had just proceeded to get more comfortable. My heart skipped a beat.

Serena had found someone else.

I slid to the floor, starring on at nothing as I processed the thought. I tried to ignore the pang in my aching heart. She was free to do as she wished, but that did not erase the fact that it hurt. It hurt like hell to see her in someone else's arms.

I closed my eyes against it all, trying to get myself under control. Her body against mine in our work out session had just felt so….right. I had missed her so much. I couldn't help but get closer to her. Like a moth drawn to a flame, I was hypnotized by the allure of her body. I could've purred in contentment when my lips again touched her soft skin, when my hands spanned her slim torso.

The heat, the all consuming heat that always overpowered my body when we touched had returned in its purest form, and I would have given anything, **anything**, in that instant to turn her around and make love to her again. But as soon as it ignited, the flame between us had disappeared. My heart literally broke when she turned around and looked at me with such regret in her eyes. I so missed seeing those same blue eyes staring back at me with love. Those very same eyes that had stared back at me in delirium in the midst of pleasure.

Sighing, I collected the balls and packed up the gym for the day. I needed to clear my head before I headed home. I had really been looking forward to my time with Serena since my return from our depressing trip to visit our parents for the holidays. I hadn't anticipated finding her with someone, and that was going to take some getting used to. But I would do it. I had chosen this path, and I would try my best to stay on it. This was how it had to be…for now. I would just have to be more careful from hence forth. Having her on the team in itself was a huge step.

Quickly collecting my keys, I decided on a drive along the coast. An hour later I pulled into the driveway of my home, my spirits still in a depressed slump.

Turning the knob of the front door, I heard the girls' laughter from the inside of the house, and a smile immediately made its way to my face. Not long after that, I was tackled by my daughters as I walked through our living room.

"Daddy!"

I picked up both girls in my arms, giving them both tight hugs before carrying them into the kitchen where I assumed their mother was located.

"Hey there munchkins. And what have you two ladies been up to today?"

Kailie beamed up at me with the most innocent smile I had ever seen in my life, and Kayla's fidgeting to my left immediately had me on edge.

I looked from girl to girl, analyzing the smiles and hugs that I was suddenly receiving.

"Oh oh. What did you girls do today? Did you guys break something?"

"What-e-ver are you talking about daddy? We didn't do anything bad today."

I stared down with a raised brow at Kailie and her remark, and my gaze shifted to Kayla as she began to speak.

"Oh yes daddy. We've been reading and painting the whole morning. Right Kai?"

Kailie vigorously nodded in agreement with her sister's comment, and I found myself even more suspicious than before.

Entering the kitchen, I noticed Trista standing in front of the fridge. She turned around and smiled at us as we entered.

"Ah, you're back. How was practice?"

I shrugged my shoulders, choosing to concentrate on the girls in my arms.

"It was ok."

She stared at me whimsically for a second, but a smile soon covered her face.

"I see you're receiving quite a bit of love from your daughters there. Did they tell you what they did today?"

I glanced down at the girls, noting their smiles and the hugs I was still receiving.

"Well as far as I can understand, they painted and read this morning. Is that correct girls?"

The girls both nodded enthusiastically and I realized that neither of them was making eye contact with their mother.

"Is that all they told you? Oh come on girls, don't be shy now. Tell Daddy what you did today;EVERYTHING you did today."

Kayla started to shift uncomfortably in my arms, and I slowly set both girls on the floor. They both stared up at me, their big puppy dog eyes already making my heart melt.

"Daddy, you know we realllllyyyy love you right."

"Uh huh! We love you this much!"

I glanced down at the outstretched arms of my daughters. A smile made its way to my face.

"Yes girls. I know how much you guys love me. Now, what did you girls do today? Surely it can't be that bad."

Two pairs of eyes fell to the floor, and I watched on as the girls stared down at their feet. Trista cleared her throat, and the girls connected eyes with me again.

"We're sorry daddy. We didn't mean to do bad!"

"Honest!"

I shifted from girl to girl, my concern growing.

"Do what girls? Come on, just spit it out. What happened?"

The girls silently looked at each other, and I assumed it was decided that Kayla would be the one to speak.

"Well, we was painting."

"Uh huh"

"We wanted to surprise mommy by decorating her office, but we didn't have all the colors."

Kayla looked back at her mom for a quick second before continuing.

"So we membered that mommy keeps lots of paint in her make up baggie."

I was starting to realize where this conversation was going, and judging from Trista's expression, she wasn't too happy.

"So we took mommy's colors and we mixed it with our color and decorated mommy's office."

I blinked down at them, reminding myself to keep my expression serious; they looked so cute and sorry that it was becoming rather difficult.

"How exactly did you guys decorate the office?"

Kailie shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Welll… we used the colors in water, and we dipped some paper in it, and we threw the colored papers on the ceiling. And oh yeah, we painted some pretty designs on the walls too!"

I looked up at Trista, noting the throbbing artery on her temple.

"They used up over five hundred dollars of my makeup materials Darien. My brushes, everything ruined. And my office is a disaster. I told them that you would deal with their punishment. They should know better than writing and sticking wet clumps of colored paper all over the walls."

"Daddy we was just trying to make the office pretty for mommy!"

"Uh huh. We was just trying to help."

I looked up at Trista, and I noted the underlying humor in her eyes despite her upset facade. Kneeling down, I faced the girls.

"Well girls, you know that your mommy and I don't like you guys painting on the wall."

The girls looked down at their feet, and I smiled before lifting up their faces.

"Now, you both know there's gonna be some repercussions for your actions. So, I expect you guys to go in there and clean up as much of this as you can.

"Yes Daddy."

"And no tv for two days. Painting on the walls is a no no. "

The girls groaned at my words.

"Ok Daddy."

"Go ahead and apologize to your mother for ruining her make up and her office."

I watched amused as they walked over to Trista and apologized. After accepting their apologies she dropped her mask and pulled them into hugs, leaving them smiling as they marched off to start their cleaning of the office.

I shook my head, smiling myself as they ran off.

"Well done daddy."

I turned to my wife, offering her a smile.

"Never a dull moment with those two, is there?"

She laughed, placing a glass of lemonade on the table in front of me. Pouring herself a glass, she joined me at the table.

I smiled at her, and for that brief moment I was happy. It was just like my girls to brighten my mood.

"Anything exciting happen in practice today?"

I was immediately flooded with images of Serena and her new "friend", and despite the ache in my heart that had returned, I looked at her with a mask of indifference.

"Not really. I'm gonna be helping with Serena's training until regular season while Tom is gone. She needs to catch up."

"Oh, that's right. She left for an entire year last year, didn't she? How strange. Did she explain to you guys her reasoning for leaving and now returning? I mean, the star player deciding to just up and leave is pretty strange."

I sighed, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Her reasoning is her own. The only thing that matters is that she's back, and we're gonna go from there."

Trista stared at me, and we said nothing to each other for a few moments. Wanting to break the awkward silence, I decided to change the course of the conversation.

"Have you heard from your mom today? Any news on your dad?"

Her eyes took on a far away look, and I extended my hand over hers on the table.

"Yes. He just seems to be getting worse. We're looking at perhaps another month, but even that's not guaranteed."

Retracting my hand, I nodded sympathetically.

"I' m sorry to hear that. At least he got to enjoy the holidays with the girls and the rest of the family."

"Yeah. I'm really happy about that too. Thank you for being so understanding and spending all of the time with my family."

"Trista, it's the kids' grandfather, and he's been like a father to me. I would never keep them from spending the last few weeks with him like they did. I understand that this is really hard on you. It's hard on all of us. I'm just sorry that you have to go through all this."

She smiled at me, and walked over to my chair.

I didn't move as she leaned down and wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

I nodded in response.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do."

She kissed my cheek, and I forced a smile as she stood.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls. They're being a little too quiet right now. Maybe we could call up the sitter and have dinner tonight just the two of us? We haven't had some alone time in a while, and with my father's condition it's just gotten worse."

"Sure. That sounds great.

I forced another smile to my face, and she smiled at me before turning around and disappearing in the direction of the staircase.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. I just didn't know how much longer I could keep up with all the pretending. And with Serena being back, it was harder than ever.

*Flashback*

_One year ago_

There were few things that remained constant with the tides of time, but the calming effect that the ocean view seemed to have on him was definitely one of them.

Darien stood, his shoulder leaning against the door frame of his bedroom door as he looked out at the view of the setting sun on the harbor. Above him, some seagulls gawked, seemingly enjoying the ocean breeze as they hovered above.

How exactly did one deliver such news to someone? Was there even a correct way?

He sighed, closing his eyes as the warm breeze gently caressed his face.

Six months. Six long months. He had been living with his wife for the past six months, trying to give their marriage a "fair chance" at Serena's insistence. He had tried. He had truly tried to find some semblance, some….spark of what he used to feel for Trista. But after six months, he knew without a doubt that it was pointless. Their marriage was going nowhere fast, and he needed to come clean to her about it.

He just didn't love her that way anymore. He couldn't. Serena had dug a hole deep to the very core of his heart that no other woman would ever be able to fill. It didn't matter how much Trista had transformed herself into the perfect wife. It didn't matter how many times he kept trying to convince himself that it was worth it if the girls were happy. None of that stuff mattered anymore. He just couldn't continue living the lie. It was beginning to tear him up inside, and he knew that his wife had already started to sense his inner turmoil. It was only a matter of time before it came out full force, and he didn't want his problems affecting his relationship with the girls. He couldn't hide this anymore.

Sighing, he walked out onto the balcony. The wind blew through the silky black strands of his hair, blowing them across his forehead as he gazed out at the horizon.

The girls. This decision would surely break their hearts, but he only hoped that they would come to understand with time.

He was currently waiting for his wife in the bedroom that they had been sharing for the past few months, prepared to inform her of his decision of divorce. He wasn't anticipating the transaction, but he had finally mustered up the courage to do it. He was just too tired, and not having Serena in his life was slowly killing him on the inside.

Darien looked down at his watch, noting that the sun was almost completely beneath the horizon. Trista was unusually late from work today. He had been waiting for her in the bedroom for the past hour, and she was usually home by 5:30. It was currently 6:30, and he wondered if he should be concerned. The girls were currently at a sleep over, so he figured tonight was the perfect night to deliver his news.

Deciding to wait for a few more minutes before calling, he sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

A few minutes later, the sound of commotion in the room to his rear brought him to his feet. Entering the bedroom, he located Trista, her back turned to him as she removed her jacket.

He was about to speak when she suddenly turned around.

Darien paused and took in the distraught appearance of his wife.

"Trista, what's wrong?"

Quickly covering the distance between them, he led her to the bed where he helped her to sit down.

He stared down at the close up view of the swollen red eyes and tear stained cheeks he had noticed from across the room. Something had definitely happened, and he was just hoping that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Trista, please, talk to me. Did you loose a patient today? Did something else happen? What's wrong?"

Trista buried her face in her husband's chest, and Darien could do nothing but wrap her up in his arm as she cried. After about a minute she pulled back and wiped her face with her hand.

Darien handed her the box of tissues from their dresser.

After cleaning off her face, Trista faced her husband.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that. I guess I just broke down for a bit there. "

Darien sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey. There's no need to apologize. Talk to me. Why are you crying?"

Trista looked at her husband and shifted her gaze to the huge windows on the far end of their bedroom.

"I got a call from my mom two hours ago. She took my Dad to the hospital this morning because he had been complaining of chest pains since yesterday."

I nodded but remained silent, urging her to continue.

"Well after a vigorous round of testing, it turns out that he's…he's got lung cancer."

Darien gently laid a hand on his wife's arm, soothing her in what little way he could.

"I'm so sorry Trista."

"But that's not the half of it. Apparently, the cancer has already metastasized. His oncologist thinks it's already spread to his other lung as well as some of his other organs, including his liver. I immediately consulted with some of the oncologist I know at that hospital for a second opinion, but it seems everyone is coming to the same diagnosis."

Darien did not know what to say.

"I kept asking my mom how they could've let this spread all this time, but she said that he never complained of any symptoms, and he always appeared fine in front of her. Apparently, he had been experiencing shortness of breath and chest pains for a while, but didn't think it was anything serious so he ignored it."

"Oh wow."

"I just don't know what to do. With a cancer of this stage, surgical intervention will not be of much help. He can be treated, but at the most, if we're lucky, we're looking at another year or so for his prognosis. I just….I just can't believe that there's nothing I can do at this point. I feel so helpless. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my father Darien. I love him so much."

With those words her tears returned anew, and Darien could not help but pull her into his arms again. He held her there for what seemed like hours, gently stroking her hair as she cried for the fate of her father.

About forty minutes later he realized that she had fallen asleep, and he gently laid her to rest on their bed, removing her shoes and placing the blanket over body her before he slowly exited the room.

As soon as he closed the door, Darien collapsed against the wooden frame for support. This turn of events definitely changed things. There was no way in the world he could bring up a divorce in light of his father in law's illness.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. They would just have to take things one step at a time, but he wouldn't desert Trista in her time of need. He just didn't have it in him to be that heartless.

A week later, the family flew up to Maryland where they visited Trista's parents for their planned holiday visit that year. It was a heart wrenching affair for Darien. Trista had collapsed into tears on her father's bed ridden form as soon as she had laid eyes on him. For the most part he still looked like his old self, but he was noticeably paler and looked extremely fatigued. They later learned that these changes were due to his recent start of chemotherapy.

The girls weren't fully aware of the extent of their grandfather's illness, but they had been informed that he was sick and would be sick for a little while. The family had been in the hospital room, exchanging stories of happy times to lighten the mood when the ladies decided to head to the Dunken Donuts in the cafeteria for a coffee/hot chocolate break. Darien had been on the way out with them when the raspy voice of his father in law had stopped him in his tracks.

"Darien."

Turning around, he informed the girls to head on without him and walked back into the room.

" I told you all those high end cigars would catch up to you one day."

Mr. Meioh laughed, a raspy sound that brought a smile to Darien's face.

"Ah yes, I did love a good cigar in my day."

Darien smiled and sat down at the bed side of the older man.

"Darien, you know I look at you as the son I've never had."

"And I look at you as a second father Richard. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have discovered my love of the open seas and sailing. You've been there for me as well since the beginning."

Richard nodded, smiling as he looked on at the man that he had grown to love over the years.

"I don't think we need to sugar coat the severity of my situation. The women are gone, and I need to have an open man to man talk with you."

Darien gulped, but nodded and gave his full attention.

"The ugly truth of the matter is, I'm dying Darien. Nobody wants to talk about it, but it's like the big elephant in the middle of the room. There's just no avoiding it."

Darien nodded again, but did not make eye contact with the sick man.

"I've already started to make preparations to ensure that everyone will be very well taken care of when I am gone, but there's still one area that I need you to help me with."

Blue met grey as Darien's gaze lifted.

"Anything you need Richard. Just let me know and I'll take of it."

Richard smiled and patted the hand of his son in law.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. Trista is my only child. We're extremely proud of her accomplishments in the medical field, but as you know, my empire was built on my businesses. Trista is an excellent surgeon, but her business skills just aren't quite as sharp; partly because she never had any interest in taking control of the company one day."

Darien started to get uncomfortable realizing where the conversation was headed, but remained quiet.

"Since I have no other living siblings or children, I've found myself in a rather difficult position. My wife isn't educated on the subject of business management, and other than her and the girls, you're the only family I have left."

"Richard.."

Richard raised his hand, halting Darien's words in their tracks.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but in my absence I would like you to assume control of my company. I fully trust in your abilities. You've proven yourself capable time and time again with the management of your own businesses, and I know you'll do my company proud."

"Richard, I don't know what to say. I can't…I can't accept such an offer."

A cold hand grasping his own hand brought Darien's eyes to his hands.

"Please Darien. I wouldn't ask you if I could think of a better solution, but there is none I  
can think of at the moment. There just isn't anyone else I trust enough to bestow such a position to that is as versed in the field as you are. You can keep the old chain of command, and do most of your work from home. Just be the overseer and ensure that everything is running as it should. You could just make a few trips to the office headquarters in the states every now and then to check up on the staff."

"I.."

"Please. This is the last and only wish I will ever ask of you Darien. Well…besides taking good care of my daughter and granddaughters, but I know you'll do an excellent job of that."

Raking a hand through his hair, Darien stared down at the pale man on the bed.

He didn't know that he was planning to divorce his daughter, and he definitely wasn't about to tell him that on what could possibly be his death bed. Assuming control of that company meant more ties with Trista, and it just seemed like everything he had planned was just not going to happen anytime soon. He didn't want to accept, but looking down at the frail man as a round of coughs shook his thin frame, he found himself struggling to refuse the wish of the dying man.

Perhaps he could just assume the position of president until after his death and he had gotten the company rolling again. Then, he could appoint someone very capable and trustworthy to run the empire and ensure that the profits stayed within Richard's family. Yes, he could handle that.

Richard looked up at Darien with hopeful eyes.

Sighing, Darien forced a smile to his face and nodded.

"Ok Richard. I'll do it. I'll make sure that the company is taken care of. You don't worry about that. Just try to get better, will you?"

Darien knew without a doubt that he had made the right choice looking down at the beaming smile that was being thrown his way.

"Thank you…son. "

Richard presented Darien with one more smile before announcing that he was tired and going to take a nap. Darien sat there watching him sleep until the women returned to the room, and he gestured everyone outside so he could rest.

The rest of the trip had been memorable. The girls had enjoyed the time with their grandfather and did not want to leave when the time arrive for them to head back for school.

_*End Flashback*_

Since that day, life for me had only gotten more difficult. In addition to running my own companies and maintaining a marriage that I now felt that I **couldn't** end, I was now in charge of an entire empire and had to learn the ropes of running it. I was busier than ever, and I have done my best to fulfill my obligations to both my wife and her dying father. But at the end of the day, I am as miserable as I have ever been in my life.

Serena's return was a bittersweet occurrence. With her presence around me again, I was now faced with seeing the woman that I loved in the flesh on a constant basis while knowing that I cannot have her. Knowing that there is possibly another man only makes things harder, and I sighed, laying my head on the table before me. Why did life have to be so difficult?

I suddenly wasn't in the mood for Trista's dinner plans. I just didn't have the energy to play along as the happy and supportive husband after the emotionally draining day that I'd had.

Rising from the chair, I headed up the stairs to find Trista.

That would be the first of many times that I would stray away from her in the coming months.

_Serena's POV_

After my first practice with Darien, our sessions were for the most part uneventful. He sometimes seemed so out of it, I ached to ask him if he was ok, but I had promised myself that we would keep our relationship professional. Venturing into his personal problems just wasn't a good idea.

I enjoyed the last week of break hanging out with Seiya and the girls.  
Our semester started sooner than I would have liked, and our season soon followed. Seiya decided to try out for the position of equipment manager for the boy's team and got the job. I was really excited at the news, because this meant that he would be able to travel with the teams to the various islands.

Our opening game rolled around in the blink of an eye, and after a pep talk in the locker room we headed out to the packed gym. People were expecting great things from our team this year. Even I had to admit that the recruited line up of players was impressive.

I was in the process of completing a few additional stretches on the sideline when I noticed Trista walking in the direction of her husband. I hadn't seen her in over a year, and she looked even more beautiful than I could remember. The girls followed closely behind, wearing matching outfits as the headed to their father. Darien smiled as he bent to receive his good luck kisses from his daughters, and I looked away as Trista gave him her own kiss for good luck. Not that I cared what she did, but I definitely didn't want to see it.

I was so wrapped up in putting extra ties into my laces, I didn't realize Seiya's presence until he had snuck up on me. I squealed as he grabbed me from behind. Turning around, I smacked him on the arm. Seiya pulled me into a tight hug and presented me with a kiss on my cheek for good luck when he pulled back. I smiled at him, giving him a small wave of goodbye as he headed to the stands.

As I turned back towards the court my eyes connected with Darien's, and we silently stared at each other. I wondered if he had seen my kiss with Seiya, but in the next instant I convinced myself that I didn't care if he had. He was living his life, and I was going to live mine.

As the buzzer signaled the beginning of the game I headed into the team huddle, and we said our cheer before we headed out for the court. I gave Darien a final glance and turned around.

The game was about to begin.

AN: Ok! So some answers about Darien revealed, and Seiya seems like he's working to get Serena back, but what does she want? Darien's trying to cope with everything he's dealing with, but how long before he breaks? And what about Trista? How is she handling all of this stress? Stay tuned next time to find out! I honestly can't make any promises about when the next chapter will be out. School is ruining my life! Arrgghhh! I hope you guys are enjoying your holidays, cause I am definitely gonna enjoy the time off. Till next time. Veggie out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again everyone! Here's a surprise for the New Year! I really wanted to get out another chapter before I headed back to school, and here it is! Much thanks goes out to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. As always, reading your reviews is my favorite part of this story. I haven't responded to individual comments in a while, but I'll try to get to them in the next chap. I'm just really anxious t get this chapter out and this story moving. I think many of you will like it…well at least some parts of it. Lol Please let me know what you think! Enjoy, and all the best for 2011!

Chapter 22

_Serena's POV_

"So, what's the deal with you and Seiya?"

My gaze lifted from the book in my hands to connect with the amused face of Rei.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with Seiya and I. We're just friends."

Rei raised an eyebrow at me before discarding the dress she had been holding to her body on the bed.

"Really? Cause the two of you could have fooled me. As a matter of fact, I think you guys may have everyone fooled."

I sat up on the bed.

"And what does that mean Rei?"

She turned around to stare at me, an incredulous expression on her face.

"What does that mean? What do you mean what does that mean? You two have been prancing around this campus for the last two months all lovey dovey, he joined the basketball team as an equipment manager, and everyone knows that was just to be around you when the team travels. You spend most of your free time with him, he's always around you and giving you kisses on your cheeks and stuff…what do you think? The whole damn school thinks you guys are an item!"

I stood from the bed and walked over to her micro fridge for a drink.

"Well maybe the whole school should mind their freaking business. We're just friends, and that's what we are. So what if we play around and stuff? Friends do stuff like that. People here just need to stay out of my personal life."

I couldn't help but be annoyed with this recent piece of information. I really didn't care what the school thought of my relationship with Seiya, but I was just tired of being in the spotlight. Since the whole incident with Jason, I absolutely loathed school popularity. What the hell were we?; in high school or something?

Rei picked out another dress from her closet and moved in front of the mirror. Our eyes connected in the glistening glass.

"Serena, you may think that the two of you are just friends, but are you sure that's what he feels? You're playing a dangerous game, and if you aren't careful you could end up hurting someone. Are you sure that there's nothing more than just friendship between the two of you, cause I can tell you for a fact that he's looking for more than that."

I sighed, throwing my body back onto her bed as she turned around and sat down next to me.

I knew that Seiya wanted a relationship with me again. I had had my doubts for the first few weeks, but after our first month of school his intentions had become pretty obvious. It wasn't even the kisses on the cheeks or his affectionate manner that had given him away. Seiya had always been, in general, a very affectionate person. It was the other things that he had begun doing.

Like all of a sudden, I started to realize that he made a personal effort to be with me as much as possible. I hadn't even revealed to any of my friends that he had sent me flowers on two occasions. We had lunch dates and the like very often, and though I didn't think too much of our "dates" myself, I knew that Seiya may not share my sentiment.

The truth of the matter was, I wasn't exactly sure of what it is I wanted from Seiya. I loved him as a friend, and I knew he was a great guy. I loved the fact that he was subtly trying to romance me. The little things like the flowers often put a smile on my face, but I was often stumped on how exactly to respond to them afterwards. I didn't want to give him any false hopes of a potential relationship unless I was absolutely sure. I refused to lead him on in that way. But I just couldn't seem to fully commit myself to the idea of a relationship with him again. He had everything I could possibly ask for in a guy, but something was still holding me back. I just didn't know exactly what it was. Or maybe I did, and I just wasn't willing to admit it to myself.

Rei's gentle touch brought me out of my thoughts. I rolled over to look up at her, noting the concern in her eyes.

"Serena,if you're absolutely sure that you don't want anything more with him, you should just be honest with him and tell him that."

I closed my eyes, nodding in agreement.

"I know Rei. It's just…I don't know if that's what I want either. It's like, I want to keep him close, but not too close you know."

Rei nodded down at me sympathetically.

"Are you interested in trying a relationship again? I still don't fully understand what happened the first time you guys dated, but things are different now. You seem to be out of that funk you were in for a while last year."

I turned away at Rei's mention of my "funk".

I still hadn't told my friends about Darien and I, and our year away had started out a little rough because of it. I couldn't get past my relationship with Darien. I had missed him so much that I often cried myself to sleep at night. I had tried so many different things to make me forget, but in the end I just ended up depressed about the entire situation. Thinking about Darien and his wife had slowly been eating me up on the inside, but I constantly had to remind myself that I had chosen the path that I was on. It was necessary that things be the way they were. I had convinced myself that it would be worth it in the end. Looking at our present situation, I guess he was never mine to begin with. I guess Ihad made the right decision.

Seiya's presence in my life had been just what I needed at the time. When I was with him, I often forgot about Darien, but that only lasted until I was alone. Everything came flooding back then. Our little escapades, our sailing trip, the games we'd played, and the times we'd made love….everything.

In the end I felt like I had been cheating on Seiya, although I had done no such thing in the flesh. I enjoyed his company, but at that point in my life he couldn't be more than a friend. I was still in love with someone else, and he didn't deserve that from me. So I had ended our relationship. And although he had been hurt, he had strangely understood and remained my friend. Perhaps he had figured there was someone else from the fact that I just wouldn't get intimate with him; I couldn't. It just never felt…right. It never felt like it did when I was with Darien, and I simply couldn't stop myself from comparing at the time. If there was a possibility that Darien would be mine when we returned home, I wanted to return having been faithful to him; as silly as that sounded.

But now…..now, Darien's status was no longer an issue. He was married, and unavailable. Judging by the fact that he had stayed with his wife, I assumed that that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Seiya was still here; ever present, ever loyal. He deserved my complete and uncompromised love. If I gave him anything at all, I would give him everything. And I wouldn't open any doors until I was positive that I could give him just that.

I stared back up at Rei.

"I am. I just want to be positively sure this time around you know. I hurt him the last time, and I don't want a repeat of last year. He's too great a guy for that."

She nodded, and stood from the bed.

"Ok. I just wannna make sure you know what you're doing. But if you ask me, since there's no one else you seem to be interested in, it might not hurt you to give him another chance. We all know that his love for you is genuine, and I know you have feelings for him as well. He's only gonna be here for so long Serena. And you'll be graduating and off to med school in a few months. It's something to think about."

I nodded, and sat up on the bed.

"Thank you Rei. I'll definitely think about it. I'm gonna head down to my room now. I have some home work I want to finish up before we leave for our trip tomorrow."

She nodded, and pulled me into a hug.

"Ok Meatball Head. If I don't see you before you leave tomorrow, good luck with your games. I expect you guys to return victorious."

I smiled, pulling on my backpack as I walked out the door.

"Count on it Rei."

With a final glance I walked out the room and towards my own dorm. It was a cool breezy night, and I took my time, enjoying the silence around me as my thoughts continued to wander.

"_There's no one else you seem to be interested in..."_

Rei's words repeated over and over in my head. Were those words entirely true? Was I really completely over Darien at this point?

Since our first practice over the break together, things had been very uneventful between us. For the most part, I saw him at practices and games, and we didn't say anything to each other not connected with the sport of basketball. Seiya was usually around the gym, and we usually spent a lot of time together in front of Darien's eyes.

At first, it had been easy to see that he was rather bothered by my relationship with Seiya. I sometimes wondered if he thought we were in a relationship, but those thoughts didn't last too long. But as time passed, figuring out Darien's reaction to Seiya's presence around me became more and more difficult. As a matter of fact, gauging Darien's reaction about anything had become rather hard. It seemed that he usually wore a mask of indifference, and he just often seemed out of it.

It was a startling realization to realize that I could no longer read him as easily as I used to. I scarcely recognized him as the man that I had been in love with a short year ago. On the court, he was his usual sharp and dedicated self, and he had been leading our team to a very successful season thus far. But off the court something was off with Darien, and although I kept reminding myself that it wasn't my concern, I couldn't help but be a tad worried. He just didn't seem like his usual self. It seemed like his very spirit had changed. The energy that I used to feel in his presence was no longer there, and a part of me couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him.

Dr. T had consistently attended all our games thus far, so I assumed that all was well at home. On a few occasions, I had caught him starring at me, apparently lost in his own world, but as soon as he realized I knew he was watching he would turn away.

I tried not to ponder on it too much, and I usually pushed him out of my mind when Seiya was around. But the very fact that I was still concerned had me wondering about the extent of my feelings for him. At this point, I had convinced that I had given up on my hopes of us ever being together again, but as a friend I couldn't help but be concerned. Friends could be worried about friends right? There was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Realizing that I had reached my dorm room, I opened the door and headed inside. We would be headed to Jamaica tomorrow for a few games. Perhaps Rei was right. Perhaps it was time that I made some decisions. Perhaps it was time that I gave Seiya a genuine chance. After that, I would approach Darien as a concerned friend and ask him if he was well. It was time I truly moved on with my life.

_Trista's POV_

My hand rose to the familiar door before me prepared to knock, but I paused in my actions.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Dropping my hands, I stared down at my feet beneath the bright light.

I shouldn't be here. I should just turn around right now and return to my own office.

I stared back at the door, lost in my old world.

I hadn't had a personal conversation with Brian in over a year. Besides our cordial greetings in the hallway and the few conversations we'd had over a few patients, we hadn't had any contact with each other. But I needed to talk to someone, and he was the only person I could think of. I just didn't know how much longer I could keep going before I fully fell apart.

My father's condition was worsening by the day, and my career and marriage were not faring much better. With my dad's illness progressing, I was away from work to visit him often, and concentrating on anything else was difficult. I had even canceled five major surgeries in the last month, choosing instead to refer them to my colleagues. I was just so distracted, I didn't want to risk taking on any cases that weren't standard procedures.

Keeping up a strong façade in front of the girls while they dealt with their own grief was also beginning to take its toll on me. They didn't fully understand, but listening to their prayers for grandpa's health to improve and seeing their tears was slowly breaking my heart. They truly believed in their hearts that he would just return one day to the lively grandfather that they had always know, and I just wasn't sure how to gently convey the truth to them. And then… there was Darien.

He had been the ever supportive husband since the first day we found out about my father's illness.

A soft smile made its way to my face as I remembered waking up in our bed the first day I had told him of my father's cancer.

He had stood by my side, the pillar of strength that I needed for the last six months. Darien had completely taken control of the situation, ensuring that my mother was well taken care of and we all had anything we could possibly need to cope with the situation. He was as always, there for the girls when they needed him. Our marriage hadn't been the best when we had found out about my father, but I had thought that we had been making progress. The last year had initially started out very rough for us, but we had gotten better. We had moved backed into the same bedroom, had dates with just the two of us, and we had become intimate again. Sex had been extremely awkward at first, but after a while Darien had really started to open up to me. The affectionate change in our love making had been welcomed, and I took it as a positive sign that we were on the road to recovering the love we used to share. But Darien had slowly changed in the last few months.

I knew that my father's health had taken us a few steps backwards. Dealing with such a stressful and depressing situation on a daily basis would take a toll on any relationship, but lately, I was beginning to wonder if perhaps there was something else going on that I wasn't aware of.

Whether or not he had realized it, he had pulled away from me emotionally. He was there for me physically, always providing the shoulder that I needed to lean on, but that was about it. For the last few months, he had progressively shifted away from me emotionally and intimately. It seemed that he was just lost in his own world, and he never seemed really interested in any of my efforts for us to have intimate or alone times together.

On top of everything I was dealing with, I just couldn't handle Darien's distance at the moment. It wasn't enough for him to just be there for me physically. I needed someone that I could fully open up to, and our lack of closeness over the last two months had made it really difficult to open up to him. But I needed to talk to someone that I could fully trust. I was on the verge of falling apart in front of everyone, and I needed a friend. I was just tired; tired of being strong in front of everyone, tired of carrying the load of my emotional stress on my own.

As they had done many time before in the past month, my eyes clouded as the weight of my situation fully fell on my shoulders.

Brian and I hadn't spoken much over the year, but I had missed him something fierce. I had missed our conversations, working together as a team in the operating room, and the happiness that was always present when we were together. I sometimes caught him staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking, but I pretended not to notice. I wondered at times if he knew that I was watching him as well.

I had considered just trying to have him as just a friend in my life, but in the end I had decided against it. If Darien and I were to have a fear chance, I couldn't have any form of a relationship with Brian. It would just hurt too much. Why I had chosen to show up at his front door after all this time was a mystery to me.

Shaking off my thoughts, I wiped the stray tears off my cheeks as I again stared at Brian's door. Maybe I should just consider a therapist. It was probably for the best. This had been a bad decision to come here. My decision made I turned to leave, but stopped dead in my tracks as the door swung open.

I stood paralyzed, a deer caught in headlights and unsure of what to do.

Brian and I connected eyes, and the instant concern on his face immediately returned my tears to my eyes. I hadn't seen that genuine concern in anyone's eyes for my well being in such a long time, and I had missed the feelings it brought. I had missed him.

Brian stepped out the door and gently extended his arm to me.

"Trista, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

I bit my lips, trying to pull myself together and stop the flood of tears that was threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry Brian. I don't mean to disturb you. I probably shouldn't be here. It's just that….I didn't know where else to turn. I just…"

I paused to collect my breaking voice, but I never finished that sentence.

Brian gently pulled me to his chest and into a tight hug, and I buried my face in his jacket.

I didn't register when we made it into his office and he shut the door, but as he gently held me to his body and ran his hands through my hair, all the walls that I had built around myself in the last few months shattered.

I openly sobbed against his chest, crying as he just held me, allowing me to let my sorrows flow. I cried for my father's impending death, my failing marriage, the endless stressors in my life, and the overall unfairness of the world. Brian held me through the whole ordeal, gently whispering reassuring words against my ear as he allowed me the release I badly needed.

When my tears finally slowed, I pulled back to stare at eyes that stared back at me with the open love and devotion that I hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Brian's hand gently cupped the sides of my face, wiping the last of my tears away. I closed my eyes, leaning into the gentle touch that I had missed so much. When I opened my eyes, I felt myself drowning in the beautiful depths of his eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I shook my head, not wanting to break the trance we were in at the moment.

"Yes, but not right now. "

Brian's thumb gentle traveled over my lips, and I shivered at the contact, our gazes still locked. I suddenly realized that we were drifting towards each other, but I felt helpless to stop it. I had missed him so much…

He paused when I could practically feel his breath on my lips, and intently stared down at me. His ragged whisper reached my ears in the quiet office.

"Tell me to stop Trista. Tell me now, cause if we go down this road again I'm not sure if I'll be able to let you go again."

My hands gently rose to cup his own face, and although my mind registered the underlying severity of his words at the moment, I couldn't think past the heat that was consuming my body. I hadn't felt this wanted in what seemed like years. The yearning in his eyes surely was just a reflection of my own, and I felt my body spring to life. I hadn't seen that look in Darien's eyes for the past few years of our marriage, and it sent me spiraling into a world of aching want.

Without a second thought, I crushed our lips together. Brian and I both groaned at the intensity of the touch, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I lost myself in the very essence of his being.

For the next hour I did not think about my father's condition. I did not think about Darien, our marriage, or any of the other problems that I had been dealing with for the past six months.

But I felt.

I felt every kiss, every caress, every pleasurable sensation that Brian brought forth from my body.

And for the first time in the last two months, I felt truly alive. I felt, loved...

_Serena's POV_

The following day, we boarded the plane and headed to Jamaica. Our first game was planned for that very Friday evening. It was a difficult game, and it was a battle down to the very last second. We ended up losing the game, but Darien still commended us for a game well played. The other team had really just been that good. I hoped that we would get the opportunity to play them again in the playoffs. The boys had their own game after us, which they won. Seiya waved down at me from the team bench, and my teammates "ooooed" and "aaahhhedd" as I waved back, making me blush. Apparently everyone truly did think we were already an item. Looking to my left, I connected eyes with Darien for a quick second, and I again saw nothing but a mask of indifference before he looked away.

After the game, we headed out to dinner. Seiya sat next to me on the long table that the restaurant had placed together for both teams, and I would say for the most part everyone enjoyed themselves. We returned to the hotel room after that, and we instructed to rest in preparation for our game the following day.

After a late breakfast the following morning, we headed out to our second game for that afternoon.

It was another difficult game, and we found ourselves down by six points with two minutes left in the fourth. Darien called a frustrated time out and called us in.

I slowly ran over to the bench, panting as I tried to catch my breath. When I finally got to the bench I toppled over, my hands on my knees as I struggled to breathe.

"All of you lift your heads now!"

My teammates and I groggily lifted our heads to stare at our very upset coach.

"Do any of you want to explain to me what the hell is going on out there? You girls aren't playing any defense at all! Why don't we just hand them the game already?"

Andrea stood to her full height and spoke up.

"They're killing us out there coach. There's just too fast. And they aren't even tired!"

Darien's angry gaze shifted to hers in an instant.

"That's a bullshit excuse Andrea. Do you all think this team is better than us? Do you think that they work harder than we do?"

Around us, no one said a word.

"Cause I don't! Now I understand you girls are tired, but you've got to suck it up! We CANNOT go home with two loses this weekend. Do you guys even WANT to make it to the playoffs this year?"

My teammates slowly nodded their heads.

"Well start showing me that! Now, if you guys are ready to start playing to win this game, here's what we're going to do. Come on guys, you guys have defeated teams way better than these girls. Let's pull it together. You can do this. I know you can!"

His eyes flashed to mine.

"Serena, we're switching you back to the point. Here's what we're gonna do."

I nodded and listened as Darien explained the next few plays on his play board. The whistle signaling the end of our time out sounded, and we said one final cheer in our huddle before heading onto the court. As I turned to leave, someone grabbed my arm. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. My body tingled as it always did when we touched, but I turned around none the less. Blue met blue.

"Yeah Coach?"

Darien stepped up to me.

"I need you to take control of this game right now Serena. I know what you're capable of, you know what you're capable of, but your teammate and our opponents do not. I don't know why you've been holding back this season, but I'm asking you to let that go right now. Let them have it."

I was immediately hit with a flashback from two years back where we had shared a similar exchange. Shaking out of it, I nodded my head at Darien. He slowly smiled back at me.

I felt my stomach bubble.

It was the first genuine smile he had shared with me since my first day of practice with him.

"Ok."

With one final smile he released my arm and I headed back onto the court. Things were about to get serious.

As soon as the ball was inbounded, it got to my hand. I took complete control of the game. Ignoring the sweat dripping down my forehead and onto my eyes, I dribbled my way from defender to defender, crossing the ball over before a few of them, throwing it behind my back for some others, and finally rising off the floor to complete my layup when I approached the basket. My teammates erupted as the ball fell through the hoop after my layup, and our opponents stood dumbfounded on the court, wondering what had just happened.

I connected eyes with Darien, and he nodded his head at me, a soft smile covering his face. I quickly smiled back and headed into our defensive play.

One steal from me and a three point shot from Andrea later, we were down by one point with ten seconds left in the game. Our opponents called a frustrated time out. Darien pulled us into our huddle, clapping along with our teammates at our execution on the court.

"Excellent job ladies. Now that's what I'm talking about."

We all smiled at the praise as Darien gave us all high fives, and I had to admit that I hadn't been that pump about playing for a long time. I suddenly wished Beryl was still on the team. She was great at handling situations like these.

"Ok. So they've got possession of the ball with ten seconds on the clock. As soon as the ball is inbounded, I'm gonna need one of you to foul whoever has the ball. We'll have to take our chances and hope she misses. Now, when we have possession, we're gonna run the clock and play for one. Serena..."

Darien's eyes locked on mine.

"I'm going to need you to make that shot. Think you can handle that?"

I nodded, and my teammates all patted me on my back. To say that I was nervous was the understatement of the year.

We said our cheer and headed out again. As soon as the ball was inbounded, we fouled the player. She got on the line, and my heart soared as she missed her first free throw shot. She missed the second, and I had no time to think about it before I reacted. We rebounded the ball, and I knew without a doubt that it would be coming my way. I ran ahead, making sure I was open to receive the pass that would be coming at me. I caught the ball just before my defender intercepted the pass, and we raced side by side to the basket. When I was near enough I took my two steps and ascended off the ground. It felt like I was moving in slow motion. I saw my defender rising with me to my left, and I tried my hardest to keep my body between hers and the ball. As I released the ball, I was suddenly hit not so gently across my arm. The ball soared away from the basket, but the whistle sounded signaling a foul.

A quick glance at the score board revealed we were down by one with two seconds left in the game. There would not be an opportunity for another play if I missed those free throws. I needed to make both of them.

Trying to calm myself I walked to the free throw line. The whole gym stood to their feet and started to boo at me. Needed a distraction from it all, I looked to our bench, again wishing Beryl was present. Seiya signaled me two thumbs up from the bleachers behind our bench, and the corners of my mouth turned up a little in gratitude. I was still so nervous, that my heart beat was pounding even louder than the deafening sounds of the boos around me.

I connected eyes with Darien, and he slowly smiled at me. In that smile, everyone else in the gym seemed to disappear. I got lost in his eyes and the determined look he was throwing my way. Reading his lips, I read the "You can do this "that he was conveying to me. And I fully smiled. I mouthed a quick thank you and turned to the basket.

I felt ready to take on the world.

Bouncing the ball, I slowly shot my first free throw. The gym fell quiet a second later as it fell through the net. My teammates all ran forward and touched my hand, providing encouragement to make the next shot. Bouncing the ball again, I slowly stopped to stare up at the basket before releasing the ball.

I held my breath as the ball soared through the air, heading in the direction of the basket. It entered the basket, and I almost fell to the floor as it circled around the rim. The entire gym was deathly quiet as the ball circled the rim not once, but twice! When I was certain it was going to come back out, it suddenly stopped, hovering on the edge. I thought I was going to pass out. One second later, the ball fell through the basket.

I stood paralyzed in shock. The unsuspecting impact from my teammate's body connecting to my own threw me to the floor, and it finally registered to my brain that we had won the game. I started to scream along with everyone else, and I laughed as I was carried over to our team bench. The girls deposited me in front of the rest of the team, who also huddled around me. When I was finally given some air, I turned around and came face to face with Darien. Before I could speak, he pulled me into a tight hug. I shivered at the brief contact, silently admitting to myself that I was enjoying having his arms around me again.

Darien whispered against my hair.

"I'm so proud of you."

He suddenly pulled back and shuffled my hair.

I smiled, still on a high from his simple hug and winning the game.

The next thing I knew, someone had lifted me off the floor. I squealed, and I was turned around mid air. I stared down at Seiya's beaming face. He pulled me down and gave me a hard kiss on my cheek.

"You're amazing Sere! Way to go!"

I laughed out loud, hugging him as he placed me back on the floor.

"Thank you. That was a lucky shot."

Darien smiled as he walked past us.

"Don't be modest. You are amazing Serena. Don't ever believe otherwise."

We held eye contact, and I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks as he smiled down at me.  
"Thank you Da- Coach."

Darien smiled, and with a final nod to Seiya walked away. I stared on at him for a few seconds, biting my lips at the confidence in his strut at he walked. Damn, I would never take away the fact that he still was, a very sexy man. Friends could find each other attractive right? There was nothing wrong with acknowledging that.

Seiya cleared his throat, bringing me out of my trance. He looked skeptically from me to Darien.

"What was that about?"

My face took on an indifferent expression.

"What was what about?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You and Mr. Uptight back there just seemed to have some freaky silent connection going on. It just seems a little weird."

I nervously laughed and clasped my arm in his.

"Seiyai you're crazy. We just won a very big game! He was just congratulating me."

Seiya stared at me and then back at Darien for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. But you were unbelievable Sere."

I smiled as he again pulled me into a tight hug. Darien and I connected eyes as he stared at the interaction, and I couldn't help but blush again. His eyes seemed to penetrate through all the barriers I had set up against him, and I found myself lost in his gaze. The longing that I saw in his eyes was the first true emotion I had seen in his beautiful orbs for a long time, and it left me absolutely breathless. I forced myself to fight it, reminding myself that we were in this position because he had made his decisions. But I couldn't help the sadness that overcame my body as I stared at him. I missed seeing those eyes alive with happiness. I missed seeing those eyes staring back at me like I was the center of his universe.

Seiya's separation of our hug broke our stare, and I sadly looked away. Seiya took one look at my face and broke into a smile.

"Awww did I make someone blush?"

I shyly smiled, not trusting my voice at the moment. He laughed before grabbing my hand.

"Come on superstar, let's catch up with the rest of the team."

I nodded, and we walked away in the direction of everyone else, Darien's penetrating gaze stuck on my mind.

We headed to the hotel and quickly got dressed for a celebratory dinner. After showering I changed into the simple knee length black dress I had brought for the occasions. I quickly brushed my hair, deciding to just wear it down and applied some lip gloss. Andrea and I headed out our room and met everyone else in the lobby.

I noticed Seiya before he noticed me, and I smiled in appreciation at his light blue dress shirt and slacks. Upon noticing my entrance he approached me and gently kissed my hand.

"You're breathtaking love."

I smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself. That color suits you."

We smiled at each other and assumed our seats amongst the rest of the teams until our coaches arrived.

I didn't see when Darien entered the room, but the soft whistles and murmurs from my teammates alerted me of his presence. Seiya and I were in the middle of a conversation with a few of the other players when the commotion amongst my teammates started. I slowly lifted my gaze to the direction that all their chatter was being directed to.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw him. He was wearing a fitted pair of jeans, a black dress shirt that he had left opened at the top showing off his impressive chest, and a black blazer with matching shoes. His freshly washed hair was swaying on his forehead, and I reminded myself to close my mouth as I observed his ever confident strut.

As he approached us a few of my teammates walked up to him and said something that made him laugh. I tried not to be annoyed by the fact that the shameless hussies were openly trying to flirt with him, but in the end it was a lost cause. I didn't care what they did, or what he chose to do in return, but did they have any class at all?

Darien softly laughed again at something that one of the girls had said. I rolled my eyes at the circle of girls surrounding him, and urged Seiya off his chair so we could head out to the vans. As I stood to my full height, it seemed that Darien finally recognized my presence.

We locked eyes, and I couldn't help the heat that formed in my stomach as his eyes gave me a once over. I found myself unconsciously smoothing out my dress, choosing instead to look at Seiya as I felt the blush covering my cheeks. Seiya grabbed my hand and we headed out the building. I didn't look back at Darien, but I could have sworn that I felt the heat of his gaze on my back.

We entered a surprisingly lavish restaurant twenty minutes later, and I walked to our table with my teammates. Seiya announced that he was heading to the rest room, and I nodded as he headed off.

Enjoying the architecture of the building, I absentmindedly started to descend into one of the chairs at the table. I silently cursed as my purse fumbled from my hand and fell to the floor.

Bending to pick it up, I stilled as my hand brushed with another. The electric shock I felt left me gasping, and my eyes rose from the fallen purse and connected with blue ones.

I blushed as I realized that the eyes I was staring back at, as well as the hand still resting on top of my own, belonged to none other than Darien.

I quickly retracted my hand and stood to my full height, my purse forgotten. Darien's eyes slowly traveled up my bare legs and ended on mine.

My face flamed even redder as the heat of his gaze seemingly spread through my body. Breaking contact, Darien picked up my purse and stood. I stared down at the black purse as he handed it to me.

"Here you go."

I accepted the purse from his hands, not willing to raise my face so he could see my tainted cheeks and the effect his presence had on me.

"Thank you."

Beneath my lashes I saw him smile, and I cleared my throat before turning back to my seat.

Quickly seating, I took a sip of my water. Movement to my left drew my attention, and I smiled as Seiya sat next to me on the long table.

I was in the process of taking yet another sip when I started to choke. Seiya gently patted my back, but I assured him that I was ok. My head turned again to verify what I thought I had seen, and I fought to control my face as I stared back at Darien right ahead of me.

Why in the world would he choose to sit right across from Seiya and me?

Our eyes connected, and I found myself blushing yet again as he gave me a soft smile.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Seiya kept trying to grab my attention the entire meal, but Darien's presence right in front of me made that very difficult for me. It was an uncomfortable ordeal to say in the least. Darien didn't say much through the entire meal, but he occasionally chuckled at some of the jokes being said at the table. I tried not to watch him as he silently listened to us and ate his meal, but I found myself starring at him more often than I would have liked.

A few times, he caught me staring but he would just stare back at me until I looked away. I felt like we were playing some kind of game, and it was starting to make me even more uncomfortable. I chose to turn in Seiya's direction as he shared one of his stories with me. From the corner of my eye I noticed Sydney, who was sitting next to Darien, say something that made him laugh. I tried to ignore the pang in my heart at knowing that she could have that effect on him.

I was beyond relieved when dinner ended and we left the restaurant. When we got back to hotel, Seiya began to steer me away from everyone else as we all separated in the lobby to head to our respective rooms. Our coaches stopped all of us, reminding us that our flights were due to leave in the afternoon and we would be checking out at 12. After their announcement, Seiya resumed the course that he was taking me on, and I neglected to see Darien's stare as we headed away from the group.

We entered the hotel gardens, and I smiled as the wonderful fragrances hit my senses. Clasping my arm in his, we started a walk through the garden paths, enjoying the cool night. Seiya seemed rather nervous next to me, and I wondered what he had brought me to the gardens for. My mind kept wandering back to my interactions with Darien over the course of the weekend, again asking myself if I could handle him as a friend in my life at the moment. Seiya suddenly stopped walking near the fountain, and I turned to him.

His nervous expression immediately drew my concern.

"Hey? Is everything ok? You seem rather nervous."

Clearing his throat, he brought a smile to his face.

"I guess I am….a little."

I forced a smile to my own face and gave him a playful slap on the arm. I was suddenly nervous myself with where our conversation was heading.

"Oh? What are you nervous about? I promise I won't spank you again in basketball out here. I mean, come on, I'm in a dress!"

He laughed at my subtle attempt at easing the mood and grabbed both of my hands in his.

"Are you ever gonna let me forget that? That was just one time!"

Shaking my head, I winked at him.

"Never. That one is gonna follow you forever."

Seiya smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. We held eye contact while our hands remained clasped between our bodies, and I had to admit that I was enjoying myself with him.

He suddenly started to lean forward, and I found myself holding my breath. I wanted to react, but I couldn't move a single muscle as Seiya gently closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine.

Of all the things I had been expecting from his nervousness, a kiss had not been one of them. As his lips slowly moved across mine seeking access, I closed my own eyes, trying to figure out what I was feeling from our kiss.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach due to my nervousness, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was I was nervous about. I felt the softness of his lips as they glided across mine. I even felt the heat of his touch as his hands slid to my waist.

But that was it.

I felt like I was kissing one of my friends, and my eyes flew open at the realization. I gently stepped back, and Seiya slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow Sere. That was even more wonderful than I remembered."

I forced a smile to my face and nodded at the comment.

Oh boy.

Seiya grabbed m hands, and guided us to seat at the edge of the fountain.

"I brought you out here because I have something really important I want to say to you."

I was extremely nervous at this point, but I forced myself to nod again. Seiya took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I didn't know what to expect when I decided to head down here for the semester. I wanted the musical exposure, but to be completely honest with you, my need to see you again was the primary factor in driving my decision to head down here."

I disconnected our hands and nervously rubbed my arm.

"When we dated last year, I couldn't help but feel like your heart was never truly in the relationship. You were obviously dealing with something that you didn't want to share with me, and although I had wished everyday that you'd open up to me, I respected your decision about how you chose to deal with your problems."

"Thank you."

Seiya gently touched my arm.

"There's no need to thank me. You had to do what you had to do. When you told me that you wanted to end our relationship, it had hurt like hell, but a part of me always knew that it was coming. But I wanted to hold on to you for as long as I could, even if it was only a little bit of you."

I looked away shamefully at Seiya's words. I truly hadn't meant to put him through that. His fingers gently touched my face and turned it back in his direction.

"But what hurt even more than that was having you completely absent from my life after you left. I…I didn't realize how much of a friend you had come to be to me until you left Sere, and it was a startling realization. So I decided to come down here, hoping to rekindle our friendship and perhaps learn something new in the process."

I connected eyes with Seiya as he gently grabbed my hands again. I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't come down here expecting nothing more to happen between us, but as we've spent more and more time together, I have to be honest with you and admit that I've developed feelings for you all over again. "

He paused and sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is… I've fallen for you Serena; perhaps even harder than I did the first time."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Wow Seiya….I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. The last few months with you has been nothing short of amazing. I know more than ever, that you're the only woman that I will ever need in my life to make me happy. If you're interested, I'd like us to try our hands at a relationship again. Things are different this time around. You're different; happier, more sure of yourself. If you let me, I know I can make you a very happy woman Serena. I'm just asking you to give me the chance to do that."

I stared back at Seiya, my heart beat racing in my chest.

"Seiya, I truly don't know what to say. This is…"

Seiya gently laid his finger on my lips and stopped my next words.

"You don't have to decide right now. I know that I'm asking a lot of you. Just promise me that you'll give it some thought and we can talk about it when we get back home?"

I nodded my head, relieved at the outlet that he was allowing me. I just wasn't prepared to provide an answer to such a question at the time.

"Ok. We can do that."

Seiya smiled, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Afterwards, we got up and he walked me back to my room. No words were exchanged as we walked. My mind was racing, trying to figure out exactly what it is I wanted. I couldn't say that Seiya's question had surprised me. Anyone could have seen that it was coming from a mile away.

The timing was just very inconvenient. I was already fighting an inner battle in trying to finalize exactly how far my feeling for Darien still ran at this point. Dealing with my feelings for him in addition to that only made things harder.

When we arrived at my door, Seiya gave me a gentle goodnight kiss on my cheek, and I wished him goodnight before I headed inside and closed the door. As soon as I was safely within the confines of my room, I slid down against my door.

What was I going to do?

The following afternoon we collected our things and headed to the airport. I looked out at the stormy weather in concern, but some of my teammates had already left on earlier flights so I assumed it was ok to fly. I hated it when the teams traveled on separate planes, but we hadn't flown to the islands on major airlines, and we had ended up booking flights on several small planed airlines.

Apparently, there was a major track event scheduled on the island over the next few days that had booked up most of the flights. I waved at Seiya as his group was announced to board their plane. We hadn't spoken since the night before, but I definitely felt the underlying tension around him.

Looking down at my boarding pass, I realized that I was probably on the last flight out, and I sighed as I awaited my turn. As time passed my teammates slowly disappeared from the terminal, and I sat up as I made the startling realization that Darien and I were the last two people left. He was busy scanning through his phone, and I chastised myself for my unnecessary concern. He didn't seem disturbed, and I shouldn't be either. Turning on my ipod, I decided to watch a movie.

Half an hour later, I glanced down at my watch. We should have been boarding by that point, but no such announcement had been made. The last set of players to leave had left almost two hour ago. I searched around for Darien and located him at the counter talking to the flight agent.

I suddenly got a very bad feeling in my stomach. Darien did not seem too pleased at whatever he was being told.

A few seconds later the flight agent grabbed the mike and started to speak.

"Attention all passengers. Due to the increased strength of the wind due to this storm, all further flights for this evening have been canceled. Again, all scheduled flights for the remainder of the day have been canceled due to the weather. Please report to your respective airline counters to make arrangements for your flights. Thank you."

My heart fell to my feet.

Darien connected eyes with me and walked in my direction. I looked up at him when he stood in front of me, hoping with all my heart that he had found a way for us to leave the island. He was rich. Maybe he could have a private jet flown down or something. Anything!

"I'm really sorry about this Serena, but it seems like we're unfortunately stranded here for tonight."

I felt like the world crashed around me.

"What? Oh, isn't there something you can do? Can't you have a private jet take us out or something?"

Darien ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Believe me, I've considered that option and then some, but they just aren't allowing anyone to fly out from here. It's too dangerous. I guess we'll just have to spend the night and fly out in the morning. Call your parents and inform them of the situation."

I nodded and pulled out my phone.

I informed my Mom of our current predicament, but I neglected to mention that the person I was stranded with was Darien. After the information that I had shared with her, I didn't want her worrying even more at this point. After I finally got her to calm down I hung up the phone with promises to keep her informed of what was going on. Closing my phone, I turned to Darien. He was in the process of ending a call as well, and he walked to me as our eyes connected.

"Is everything ok? Did you call your parents?"

I nodded, and grabbed my arm.

"Ok. Come on. Let's go and retrieve our luggage, then I'll go find a place for us to stay tonight."

I picked up my carry-on bag and followed him out the terminal.

A few minutes later we were in a cab and on our way to what I assumed was a hotel. Darien was on the phone calling various hotels, but things were not sounding too good with finding us a room.

When the cab stopped, I realized that we were back at the hotel where our teams had stayed. We raced out the cab and into the treacherous weather to the hotel entrance. Darien walked up to the front desk and started speaking to the receptionist.

I stood on the side, listening to the conversation that was not sounding too good at all. Apparently, all the rooms that our teams had occupied had already been booked by people who had arrived for the track games that week. There was just one room left in the entire hotel, and Darien couldn't seem to negotiate his way into getting us another one.

He spoke to the receptionist and then walked to me.

"Ok. Here's the situation. Due to the track games this week, just about all the hotels on this damn island are booked. This hotel fortunately has vacancy, but they only have one room left. We could ride out to find another hotel, but it's not a very wise idea in this weather. I don't want to make you uncomfortable so we could keep trying until…"

"That's fine. We can stay here."

Darien stared down at me questionably.

"Are you sure? I truly don't want you placed in a situation that you aren't comfortable with. We could keep trying. I'm sure someone out there has to have two rooms available on this island."

I shook my head and tried to calm my nervousness. Darien didn't need to see that I was actually very bothered by our situation, but I wouldn't allow him to continue stressing over a situation that we could easily solve at the hotel we were at. Driving in this weather was dangerous, and there was no guarantee that we would even find one room anywhere else. I just couldn't be that selfish. Swallowing my fear, I started to speak.

"We can share the room Darien. It's fine; really. It's just for one night and we can make it work. It's not necessary to endanger both our lives and head out in this weather. I'll be fine."

Darien still didn't seemed convinced, but nodded and headed back to the receptionist. Ten minutes later we walked into the vacant hotel room. Darien closed the door behind us, and we deposited our luggage by the door.

I stopped walking as I finally realized the sole bed in the center of the room. We connected eyes, and I looked away as I felt the heat creeping up my face.

The windows squeaked and creaked as the storm continued to beat down on the hotel around us, and I took a deep breath to calm myself as the lights above us flashed on and off.

This was going to be a looonnnngg night.

AN: There you go! Now this situation should be very interesting, don't you think? Lol Tune in next time to see how this night plays out for our favorite two characters! And what's Serena's decision about Seiya? My break is unfortunately over now, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please Review! Veggie Out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everybody! I'm back from another round of vigorous med school exams. Hope you guys haven't been too impatient with waiting for this chapter. I know that the last cliff hanger was a mean one. lol This chapter is the LONGEST that I have written in this story thus far, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I can't wait to hear what you think! I would really like to encourage everyone to review. Not only do I enjoy reading them, but they really do motivate me to write again. Believe me, I wanted nothing but to sleep for days after my exams were through, but reading your responses reminded me that I had to get out from under the covers and give you guys an update! So please review! I've got some credits and responses in the AN at the end. I apologize for any errors I missed. Enjoy the chapter!

Oh, I haven't said this in forever: I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Everyone else in this story belongs to me.

Chapter 23

_Serena's POV_

Darien cleared his throat, forcing my attention back to his face. We held eye contact for a split second before my eyes again fell to the floor. The tension in the room was so thick, it felt like a knife could cut through the air.

"You, uh, you can of course have the bed. I'll just get comfortable on the floor."

I looked back up at him and gave a quick nod.

"Thank you."

Our eyes again connected, and yet again, I was the one to look away. I wondered if Darien was feeling the dread that I was feeling in the pit of my stomach at the moment. I slowly wrapped my arms around my body. Suddenly the room was very cold.

I tried to focus on the banging windows instead of Darien as he moved around the room behind me. I jumped as a crack of thunder sounded around us, forcing me to my feet. The lights temporarily went off with the terrifying sound, and I sighed in relief as they came back on. Darien's concerned face connected with mine.

"Are you ok? This isn't looking too good. I'm not sure if we're going to have electricity for the whole course of this storm."

My eyes widened in fear at his statement. It was bad enough that we were stranded in a hotel room together during a thunderstorm. Being stranded in a hotel room, together during a thunderstorm, with no electricity, would make things exponentially worse.

Darien seemed to be expecting some sort of response from me, but I didn't know what to say. Wiping my hands on my jeans I started to move.

"Um, maybe I should go take my shower before that happens then."

He nodded at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes at my words.

"Yeah, maybe you should go do that. I'll go ahead and order us some food while you're at it. Is there anything in particular that you want to eat?"

I shook my head, just needing to get into the bathroom and away from all the tension in the room at the moment.

"No, anything is fine."

He gave me a brief nod, and I collected a few things from my bag and headed into the bathroom. Just as I was closing the door, blue again met blue, and a furious blush covered my cheeks as I noticed the underlying heat in Darien's eyes.

Quickly shutting the door I leaned against it as I tried to calm my heartbeat. Did he have any idea what his eyes were saying to me at the moment? Was he doing it intentionally? Did he not realize what a **dangerous **situation we were in at the moment?

Forcing myself to calm down, I started to undress myself. Maybe I just needed a distraction to keep myself together.

As the hot water ran down my body, I tried my hardest to ignore the flickering lights above me or the sounds of thunder that seemed to shake up the very room. I chose instead to try and remember the decisions I had made the year before and why I had made them. I focused on Trista, the girls, my friends, our year away…Seiya. I tried to remember exactly how I had felt when I came back home to the realization that Darien had chosen to remain with his wife. I tried to remind myself, as I vigorously scrubbed my body for the third time, that Seiya had just asked me to be his girlfriend. That he was a **good **man, who honestly loved me and would never hurt me.

Turning off the water, I stepped out off the shower and into the steam filled bathroom. Quickly putting on my shorts and the extra t-shirt I had bought, I said a silent thank you to my mom for teaching me to always pack extra underwear and clothing when I traveled. As I brushed my hair I stared at my reflection in the mirror, but dropped my brush with a sigh.

Who was I kidding?

There was no conceivable thought at the moment that could erase the fact that Darien and I were practically stranded in a hotel room, during a thunderstorm, with one bed from my mind. I was determined to maintain the professional relationship that we had kept up with for the last few months, but our situation really made things so much harder. It didn't help that we had been having some very intense _interactions _during the weekend either. I guess this would be the true test to see if we had achieved the level of "friendship" that I had been trying to convince myself that we had. With one final glance in the mirror, I opened the door to the bathroom. We would be fine. I wasn't the naïve little virgin that I had been two years ago. I had grown a lot over the course of the last year. I could handle this situation.

Darien looked up at me from his position on the bed as I came out the room. He gave me a once over in my t-shirt and shorts as he got off the bed. I found myself blushing and grabbing onto my loose damp hair as his eyes traveled up my body.

"I ordered in room service. They should be bringing up the food any minute now. I'm gonna take a quick shower myself before the food gets here."

"Ok."

He collected his things and walked towards the bathroom. He paused as he walked pass my frozen form at the side of the door.

"You smell really nice."

My eyes instantly fell to the floor.

"Thank you."

With a quick nod he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

I released the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Behind me the sound of the shower came through the door, and a mental image of Darien's body wet and covered in soap suds, his wet hair clinging to his handsome face, the water running along and between those chiseled muscles, filled my inquisitive mind. I found myself absentmindedly licking my lips, lost in the beautiful image until a sharp knock drew me out of my thoughts.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that evening I felt the heat creeping up to my face. I quickly made my way to the door and welcomed in the maid that was bringing in several trays of food. She took one look at my flushed face, glanced in the direction of the shower, and gave me a knowing look beneath her lashes.

I could have died at that point.

"No-no it's not like that! "

She shook her head as she pushed the cart into the room.

"Child, you aint got no reason to be explainin' nothin' to me. Wah you ah do is yo business and yours alone. Enjoy de rest of de love making weather and yo food!"

I was afraid at this point that my face would remain permanently red for the rest of the evening. Quickly retrieving my purse I gave her a few dollars as a tip and followed her out the door. I made sure that we did not make any eye contact and prayed to God that Darien hadn't heard any of the conversation. Placing the trays near the bed, I took a seat on the plush surface.

I needed a distraction; something that would completely take my mind off our situation for the time being. I found it in the very storm that had gotten us into this mess as the windows creaked behind me. It seemed like the wind was really picking up, and I wondered just how serious the storm was at this point. A bright flash suddenly brightened up the room, but before I could even react a rolling bout of thunder followed. I pulled my knees to my body, wishing that I was back at home with the rest of the team.

What were the chances that I would be stranded with the last man on earth that I would wanted to be stranded with, during a thunderstorm, on an island away from home, and in a single hotel room with one bed? Placing my head on my knees, I released a frustrated sigh. I just couldn't believe this shit.

How could this night possibly get any worse?

A loud crackling sound suddenly filled the room, and I raised my head from my knees to be met with complete darkness.

_Oh god. Please, no._

I got up on my hands and knees, trying to feel my way to the edge of the bed as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The dread that was coursing through my body at the moment was unbelievable. This could not be happening. I kept praying that the lights would come back on, but as I felt the edge of the bed and not so much as a flicker had happened, I realized that that may not be happening anytime soon.

The sound of a door opening to my right drew my head in that direction, and Darien's voice traveled through the darkness.

"Serena? Are you ok?"

I tried to steady myself as I stood from the bed, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Seems like you were right. I think we've lost elec-"

White movement right in front of me entered my visual field, and I fought not to drop my jaw as my eyes fully registered Darien's form.

He was slowly feeling his way around the room looking for something. But I didn't care too much about that.

I stared transfixed at the white towel wrapped around his waist, and even in the dark room I could clearly see the beads of water slowly traveling down his torso. My eyes followed those highly fortunate beads of water until they disappeared beneath the towel and the smooth tuft of black hair that accompanied it. They then traveled back up all six wet abs, a very sculpted chest, and arms that were ripped enough to make any man envious. Good God.

I guessed he had still been in the middle of his shower when electricity went off.

This was bad. This was very, very, bad.

I felt absolutely sinful as I just continued to take him in. I should have looked away, but I just couldn't. It should be illegal for someone to look that…delicious in a towel.

He finally got his bearings and made his way over in my direction.

I stopped breathing as he finally stopped in front of me, the smell of his body wash completely taking over my senses. His warm hand gently settled on my arm, and I shivered as goose bumps suddenly covered my skin.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded my head as I stared up at him, afraid that my voice would give away too much at the moment.

Darien nodded his head and moved past my body towards the night stand. I inwardly shuddered as his body brushed against mine as he moved, the simple act bringing my entire body to life.

He grabbed onto the phone and called what I assumed must have been the front desk. I listened at the conversation that seemed to make him more upset by the second, trying my best not to openly ogle the muscles that he still had on display. He angrily hung up the phone five minutes later and turned up to me.

"Fucking unbelievable."

I focused on keeping my eyes above the neck.

"What's wrong? Are they going to be fixing the problem?"

Darien stood and started to look through the drawers for something.

"Don't count on it. Apparently, this storm has caused an island wide black out. What has me upset is the fact that this damn hotel doesn't have a back up generator. Apparently, it's in the process of getting fixed."

The fear that I had been feeling since the announcement made at the airport returned all over again. It seemed like this night was just getting worse and worse, and we were helpless to do anything about it. I tried not to whimper as another roll of thunder echoed through the dark room, and sighed in relief as some light finally illuminated the space around us.

Darien looked up at me from the candle that he had just lit.

"At least they've got a whole stalk of candles in here for such an emergency. We can call up for some more if it's not enough. I'm…I'm really sorry about all this Serena."

Wrapping my arms around my body, I forced a smile to my face.

"It's ok. None of this is your fault. Here, let me help you with those candles."

I walked forward and grabbed some of the candles and the matches from Darien. I tried to ignore the way he looked down at me when I bent to pick them up, but I couldn't ignore the butterfly that his gaze caused to flutter in my stomach.

For the next five minutes we lit as many of the candles as we could around the hotel room. When we were done, I sat back down on the hotel bed, actually enjoying the comforting glow of the candle lit room. It almost made me forget that there was a raging storm just outside the walls. Almost.

Darien turned to me and glanced down at his towel clad form. My cheeks burned a bright crimson when he looked back up at me. It seemed like he finally realized that he was half naked in front of me. A small smile suddenly covered his handsome face.

"I guess I'll just go ahead and finish getting dressed then."

I looked away as I nodded, concentrating on a random spot on the wall that was suddenly very interesting.

About a minute later he emerged from the bathroom dressed in a wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and picked up a tray of food. He handed it to me, and with a quick 'thank you' I leaned over to accept the tray.

Once it was safely within my hands, I scooted over to the very edge of the bed; well at least as far away from him as I could've gotten without falling off.

Why the hell wasn't there a table or any other piece of furniture in this god damn hotel room? Someone up there had to be working against me…

I stared straight ahead as I started to dig into the steak and potatoes he had ordered, making sure that I did not turn in his direction.

We were both eating our meal in silence, until I realized that Darien was giving me quite the peculiar expression.

"You know, I don't bite. And I assure you I don't smell. I even just had a shower."

I slightly turned my head to the left to look at him, noting the underlying humor in his eyes. Too bad. I was actually quite serious. Didn't he realize what could happen here? Or was I the only one concerned? This was no time for joking. Real boundaries had to be made! Things had to remain serious!

But as I saw how relaxed and amused he appeared, I realized I was probably over reacting. Well, at least just a little bit. Maybe I was making this harder than it needed to be. Having a relaxed atmosphere could definitely help with all the tension in the room. We had been maintaining a pretty professional relationship the last two months. One night couldn't just erase all that progress. What was I so afraid of?

Forcing myself to relax, I thought about what would be an appropriate response. If he could do it, then by God I could do it too. I took a quick sip of my juice and turned to face him fully.

"I'm quite aware that you don't smell. Now that biting part, mmm I'm not so sure."

Darien suddenly spit out the water that he had been in the process of swallowing and turned to me.

I softly laughed at the shocked expression on his face as he coughed.

When he finally got his breathing back under control he nodded at me.

"Touche. I wasn't expecting that."

I shrugged, taking another bite of my potatoes as I tried to appear indifferent.

"Yeah well, goes to show that you shouldn't have assumptions about people."

Darien raised a brow at me and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more Serena. I couldn't agree more."

I stared at him, trying to figure out exactly what the underlying message in that line was.

But he didn't elaborate. He just turned back to his food, lost in his own thoughts, so I did the same.

We ate in silence for a few seconds, and I found myself wishing that we at least had electricity. Having the television on would have been so helpful in relieving the awkwardness at the moment, but the dancing shadows of the candle light on the walls and the angry sounds of the storm outside were the only source of entertainment available at the time.

"You played a good game out there last night. I was wondering when you were going to show up this season."

The fork that was on its way up to my mouth fell back to the plate. I turned my attention back to Darien, reminding myself to remain impassive.

"When I was going to show up? As far as I know, I have played in every game we've had this season, or haven't you noticed that?"

Darien removed his completed meal from the bed and placed it on the floor. His eyes bore straight into mine when he turned back to me.

"Tell me you're joking. Serena, last night was the first night this whole season that I've seen you play like the baller that I know you are. I don't know what your deal is this season, but you've just been going through the motions on the court. You finally _played _last night. Your heart was in every move you made, and despite all the tension I could see you were enjoying yourself. You finally stepped up and claimed your position as the leader of this team. I don't know what caused that difference, but I know that you felt it too. So let's not bull shit each other here, shall we?"

_I don't know what your deal is this season._

Darien's statement echoed through my mind, but despite everything he had said, that one line kept repeating itself. Of course he wouldn't know what my deal was this season. He was too busy with his wife to notice. Forcing myself to stray away from those thoughts, I concentrated on the topic at hand.

As I thought back on the games we'd had this season, I found myself questioning his accusations. Was he telling the truth? Had I really been just going through the motions on the court? Wasn't the game as fun for me as it had always been? Was there some unconscious thought that was affecting my game that I wasn't aware off?

Nope. Everything seemed the same to me.

I removed my tray from the bed and turned to face him. Darien didn't have any idea what the hell he was talking about. Basketball was as fun for me now as it had been when I first played with him two years ago.

Nothing had changed.

When would he have the time to so closely scrutinize my performance on the court anyway? He should have been more occupied with working on saving his marriage, so he shouldn't have any extra time to be so closely assessing my game.

I felt a bitter taste in my mouth at the second thought of Darien's marriage, but I ignored it and fought to keep myself impartial. If we were to spend the night together in the hotel room, it would behoove us both to be on friendly terms with each other.

It made me feel very bad knowing that the thought of Trista and _her _marriage left a vile taste in my mouth. She had been nothing but kind to me and did not deserve that reaction from me. I damned Darien and his ability to make me feel that way.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. The game is as fun for me as it has always been. Nothing has changed since two years ago, so whatever it is that you _think_ you're seeing is just a fragment of your imagination. I can assure you of that."

He raised a brow at me before speaking.

"Really? So you're saying that this season has been just as enjoyable to you as the last one you played in, and that you're playing at your best right now?"

I placed my hands on my hips as I prepared to answer. I was starting to get a little peeved with where this conversation was heading. Why did he always assume that he knew me so well?

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I _have _been enjoying myself this season; immensely so. That, I can guarantee you."

Darien shook his head and chuckled at my response, but the smile on his face did not reach his eyes.

"Oh, I believe that you've been enjoying yourself this season alright. But not while you've been on the court."

My eyes squinted as I felt my anger rise. I could've even sworn that the flames of the candles around us increased. If this was about whom I thought it was about, things could get ugly.

"Really? And what do you mean by that? Hmm?"

He moved a little closer in my direction and stared me in the face. If I wasn't so angry I would've moved back. But the adrenaline was quickly running through my system at the moment, and I'd be damned if he saw me back down from anything.

"You know exactly what I mean. I suppose anyone would enjoy themselves if they had their own personal lap dog following them around on their every beck and call. Having your own personal cheer leader must be nice, huh?"

I took a second to blink, wondering when our friendly dinner had taken such a sour turn.

"I don't know Darien, why don't you tell me? It seems to me that you're the one with one in the stands at every game. Is that it? It's enjoyable to you?"

Darien's eyes flashed a dark blue before he responded to my attack.

"So I've got a cheer leader now?"

I carelessly shrugged my shoulders.

"Isn't that part of her job description? Her position as cheerleader is way more guaranteed than any cheerleader that I could ever have. Till death do us part, right?"

His jaw clenched as he shook his head at my comment.

"You know what, you're right. He could hardly be considered a cheerleader. He's more like an obedient little puppy. Just following you around and waiting for a treat."

My eyes flashed red. **How dare him**.

"Well you know what Darien, you of all people should know how **good **my "treats" can be. Every good _dog_ definitely deserves a good bone. Don't you agree?"

Darien was in front of my face in the next instant, and I almost took a step back at the murderous gaze he was ending my way.

"Oh is that it? You're fucking ponytail boy now? Is that how you "treat" all your good little dogs, or is it just him? "

_Splat!_

Game over.

I didn't even register that I had just slapped Darien across the face until his stunned eyes turned back to me. But I didn't care. I was beyond mad at this point.

I was hurt.

How could he say such a thing? I summoned enough strength to speak as my eyes started to water. Despite our current relationship, it hurt like hell to hear that Darien would think so little of me; he who had once worshiped the very ground that I had walked on. Did I mean so little to him now? And why the hell did that thought make my heart hurt even more?

"How. . What I do, and with whom I do it is none of your god damn concern. And his name is **Seiya. **I'd quicker 'fuck' him than interact with a self righteous pig like you any day."

I quickly got off the bed and headed towards the door. I couldn't spend the night in that room. My tears were on the verge of spilling, and I'd be damned if I let Darien see how much his words had affected me. I hated myself for crying so much over his opinions of me, but I could do nothing to stop the way I was feeling at the moment. My vision clouded, and before I knew it I bumped into a hard body that could only belong to the only other occupant in the room.  
Wiping the stray tears from my eyes, I looked up at Darien's concerned face.

"I'-I'm sorry. That was out of line. You're right. What you do is none of my business. Please, don't leave."

I glanced down at the hand that he had gently laid on my arm before looking up at this face.

"Get your hands off me."

Darien hesitantly removed his hand from my arm.

The way he was looking at me had me feeling all sorts of emotions that I did not want to be feeling. He looked hurt and sorry at the same time, but he had no reason to be. As far as I was concerned he was the one that had just insulted me. I needed to get out of there. Fast.

But as I gazed up at those beautiful blue eyes and then at the door behind them, I found more tears cascading down my face. I had no real place to go in this stupid storm. I didn't want to stay, but leaving didn't make any sense. And to top it off, I was hurt.

I looked again between the door and Darien's body. I truly didn't know what to do. I didn't even know why I was crying at the moment. One thing was for certain though. This, all of this, was Darien's fault.

I lifted my head and our eyes locked.

"I hate you."

Darien's expression clearly displayed his surprise and immediate hurt at my words. He looked down at me, and I barely heard the whisper of his next words as he grabbed my arms.

"You don't mean that Serena."

I shook my arms free, my tears openly cascading down my face as I stared up at him. I knew that I had just reached my breaking point. I was just tired of everything. Tired of constantly lying to myself, tired of pretending, tired of everything not making sense; tired of him.

I glared up at his hurting blues.

"Yes I do Darien. I mean every word. Every time I feel like I've gotten my life under some sort of control you just walk in and fuck everything up! "

I took a step forward and poked him in the chest, causing him to step back a little.

"I hate you for making me feel the way I do. I hate you even more for turning me into a person that I'm not even sure I like! I've got a wonderful man in my life who loves me and is willing to do anything for me. But for the second time I am treating him like **shit** and lying to him because I can't get **you** out of my fucking system! "

It seemed like with every uttered word my voice got louder and my pushes got harder. Darien was starring down at me with the most pained expression as he retreated, but I was beyond caring at that point.

"I fucking hate that despite everything I've tried I **can't** get over you. I lie to my friends, my family, even to myself because of you! I even find myself thinking bad thoughts about your wife when she has done absolutely NOTHING to me because I'm still secretly hanging onto some **false** sense of hope that I'll get you back! And I'm not that type of girl Darien, I'm not!"

Using both of my hands, I gave him a final hard push, effectively bringing his back into contact with the wall. Darien looked down at me defeated, and I found myself getting even more upset over the fact that he wasn't putting up a fight against me.

I pushed my hands against his chest, finding enough air to speak as my tears continued to race down my face.

" I fucking hate you for turning me this way. You've just fucked up my life and everything in it! I fucking wish I never met you!"

I finished my ranting with a huge sob and finally released my hold on Darien's body. My free hands now wrapped themselves around my quivering body, trying to find some kind of comfort from the act. I hated feeling the way that I did, and it hurt knowing that despite how I felt Darien had chosen to remain with his wife. It wasn't fair. If he could move on, why couldn't I?

A gentle touch under my chin had my head moving up to stare at Darien's face. His thumbs gently wiped the tears from my face as he stared down at me, and I found myself taken aback at the emotion that I saw radiating from his eyes.

"Oh Serena. Baby, you have no idea. You don't really mean that. "

I looked up and again felt my tears increasing. My heart was breaking with every second and every loving look that Darien was throwing my way. Why would he look at me like that? Didn't he know what he was doing to me? Having his hands gently caressing my face was only making things worse, and I felt all the walls that I had built over the last few months slowly crumple away under the warmth of his touch.

I turned my head and looked away. The ragged whisper that left my lips above my sobs afterwards surprised even me.

"I hate you for choosing her over me. Why wasn't I enough? Why weren't we enough?"

Darien grabbed my face within his two hands and locked my eyes to his. I was not expecting to see tears glistening within his own blue orbs, so I was transfixed as I stared back at him.

"You were always enough and then some Serena. I've tried to tell you that in so many ways. There's never gonna be another woman for me baby; ever. I don't want anyone else but you. I haven't wanted anyone else but you since I fell for you two years ago. I love you Serena. That has never, and will never change. I just wish you would realize that."

There were a million questions going through my mind at the moment in response to Darien's statement, but the only thought that I could concentrate on was the fact that he had just admitted that he never stopped loving me and the sensual feel of his caresses to my face. My senses were suddenly very heightened, and although there was a raging storm outside, I could hear or feel nothing but Darien Shields at the moment.

My hands slowly rose to lie upon Darien's as they continued with their caresses. I stared up into his eyes, needing him to see exactly how much pain our situation was putting me through.

" Why is this so hard? I'm tired of fighting Darien; fighting myself, fighting you, fighting us. I'm just tired. I can't do this anymore."

Darien took a step forward as one of his hands fell to grab onto my waist.

My heart somersaulted as his other hand gently continued to stroke the side of my face, his body now slightly brushing against mine.

I couldn't breathe.

"Then let's stop fighting."

I sharply inhaled as Darien's head suddenly descended and locked our lips together.

The intensity of the emotion that erupted in body from that kiss left me momentarily paralyzed.

I took a staggered step backwards, my head suddenly light headed as a rush of overwhelming heat coursed through my body.

Darien's lips finally moved against mine, and I heard him groan above me from the act. My lips were on fire. It seemed like my entire body was almost too sensitive, and even the slightest movement had every tissue in my body going through waves of electric shocks. It was like an invigorating breath of fresh air.

My lips tingled as the softness of Darien's lips brought them to life, and I found myself wondering if I had died and gone to heaven. His tongue tentatively sought entrance into my mouth, and I too eagerly complied. I sighed as I tasted him, the familiar sweet and addictive taste that was Darien Shields almost overwhelming my taste buds.

I heard myself groaning, and I absentmindedly wondered how I had survived a year and half without this; without him.

I shivered as his hands dug their way into my hair, holding my face steady as his lips again slowly slanted across mine.

Finally coming out of my pleasure induced shock, I took a step forward and wrapped my arms against his neck, bringing our bodies and mouths into full contact.

We both moaned at the heat felt between our bodies from the act, our lips never disconnecting.

The pace of our kisses increased, and before I knew it I didn't know where my lips ended and Darien's began.

We were a tangle of moving heads, hands and lips, our kisses continuously disconnecting and reconnecting as we eagerly clawed at each other. Darien pulled me closer to his body, muttering how much he'd missed me between each quick break of our kisses, and the urgent confessions left my body dripping with want.

God, I wanted, I needed to feel every square inch of his beautiful body against mine again. It had been so long; too long since I had felt such want for anyone.

Our lips battled against each other, slanting this way and then that as we both hungrily tried to devour each other.

Darien's hands were suddenly under my shirt, traveling up my stomach as his hot tongue explored every corner of my wanting mouth.

Not wanting to be left out, my own hands rapidly slid against the hard muscles of his chest and arms, needing to feel as much of him as I possibly could.

I didn't want our lips disconnected for even a second, but I quickly broke our kiss as the need for oxygen overpowered even my desire.

Darien's lips were on mine again as soon as I had taken just one breath, and I groaned as he lightly nipped my lips.

He suddenly turned us around, pushing my back against the wall as his hands snuck their way beneath my shirt.

I gasped as my shirt was roughly pulled off.

Darien paused and stared down at me, both our breathings ragged as we stared at each other.

"God Serena. The things I wanna do to you right now.""

My stomach fluttered. I couldn't muster up a response at that moment even if I wanted to, but Darien didn't even give me the option. His lips came crushing back onto mines again before I even had the chance to think about it.

If he only knew the things I wanted to be doing to him myself in that moment…

My hands eagerly crawled beneath the material of his wife beater and started to lift. He paused for a quick second and helped me remove the article of clothing, but immediately dove back down to my lips.

We both groaned as our bare torsos touched, and I stifled my face against his shoulder trying to cover my moans. Jesus, his skin was so hot, so smooth against mine. His desire for me was practically radiating through his pores, and I took in the unique smell of his sweet skin, gliding my lips across his shoulder as I leaned in for a taste. Darien's arms wrapped around my body, and my own arms quickly followed suite around his.

If I could've died in that moment, I would have died a happy woman. But Darien wasn't done with me yet; not nearly.

His hot lips suddenly started kissing the sides of my neck, and I bit my lips as the waves of pleasure traveled from my neck and seemingly straight to my core. I tilted my neck to the side, my nails digging into the sturdy muscles of his arm for support as his lips and teeth left me wriggling in want within his grasp.

I didn't even realize when Darien had unhooked my bra, but I gasped as it was suddenly pulled off and my body became exposed to the chilly air in the hotel room.

His eyes turned a smoldering blue as he stared down at my erected pink nipples. I had no time to feel vulnerable under his gaze, because he suddenly bent forward and captured the pink lobe in his mouth.

I collapsed against the wall behind me, needing some form of support as the endless waves of pleasure rocked my unsuspecting body. Darien was merciless as he nipped, sucked, tugged and groped my breasts, taking his time to alternate between the two.

"Oh God…Darien, please…"

I was surely going to die. It was just so much; too much. I couldn't do this much longer. I needed, oh god I needed more. He suddenly stopped and fell to his knees in front of me. I looked down at him in my delirious state, trying to focus on what he was doing. The next thing I knew, my basketball shorts and panties were on the floor, and I had no idea how they had gotten off my body.

Darien groaned as he stared up at me in just my panties.

I was about to lift him back to his feet and assume some form of control over the situation when I suddenly felt his hot tongue against the inner part of my thigh. I stilled and ceased breathing.

Dear God.

Darien's teasing left me squirming against the wall, my hands fisted within the silky strands of his hair as his tongue expertly slid across the areas surrounded my core. I was going to go insane; really. I buckled over as his hands suddenly spread my thighs, his tongue then proceeding to brush against my most sensitive spot.

I was beyond wet at this point. I was drenched. But Darien was on a mission. His tongue, oh his hot and moist tongue, dove within my wet folds and left me completely wasted from pleasure. Darien repeatedly assaulted my core, pushing me into a world of euphoria that I hadn't visited in what seemed like forever. My legs initially kept trying to close, trying to shy away from the intense pleasure that almost seemed too much to bear. But as that distantly familiar sensation started to form in the very pit of my stomach, I wanted more. I latched onto Darien's head, holding him in place as he continued to explore my heated center with his tongue. My legs involuntarily opened wider, giving him full access to everything that I had.

I needed him inside me. I needed him in that place that only he could touch; that only he had ever touched. I was so hot, so high… His wet tongue against my moist entrance, the heat that seemed almost too hot to bear…I needed him. God, I needed this. It didn't take too long for my orgasm to start building. I started to moan, perspiration sliding down my body as the heat stated to spread. As if sensing the rise to my climax, Darien quickened the pace of his actions, sending my already heightened senses over the edge.

I suddenly flew off the planet and off to the moon, stars clouding my vision as my body convulsed from the endless waves of pleasure. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I screamed as the seemingly out of body experience left me panting. Darien did not cease his actions despite my climax, and his continuous movements only prolonged the almost unbearable sensation of my orgasm.

As I finally returned to earth I stared down at him, and we held eye contact beneath my hooded gaze. My body was beautifully exhausted and relaxed in a way that I hadn't felt in a very long time, and it left me almost wanting to purr.

He rose to his feet and softly kissed my lips as he continued to support my shaking frame within his arms. I sighed as I tasted myself on his lips, the mixing of my juices with his own sweet taste providing quite the exotic flavor.

Having slightly regained my composure, my hands slid to the waist band of his shorts and boxers and started to pull them down. My body was extremely sensitized due to the lasting effects of my orgasm, and I felt the need to feel him fully. Darien's eagerly obliged and stepped out of the garments, never breaking our kiss.

My lips disconnected from his in a startled gasp as his now exposed and highly erected shaft lightly brushed against the outer lips of my womanhood. I was almost paralyzed as the shocks from that simple act left me breathless. My body immediately sprung back to life, and I bit my lips as I felt the evidence of my arousal again dripping from my body. Darien groaned above me, his head coming to lie on my shoulders as his ragged words reached my ears.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much. I've—ooooohhh"

His words stilled in his throat as I gently reached below and captured his manhood in my hands. I gently stroked his hardened length, silently marveling at the size and strength that I felt within my small hands. I felt the pulsing need coursing through him as I continued with my ministrations, the knowledge that I was the reason for his unsteady state turning me on even more.

He was seemingly paralyzed above me, his ragged breathing brushing my face as he braced his hands against the wall for support. Needing to fully feel him again, I gently spread my legs and ushered his dripping head to the entrance of my core.

We both moaned.

"Oh Darien…"

My legs involuntarily spread, wanting to feel even more of his pulsing length. There was surely a fire between my legs, but I'd be damned if I wanted it to be put out. Darien finally summoned the energy to move and slowly pushed his member forward, and then backwards. We both moaned again, the slick feel of our mixed juices rubbing against my most sensitive spot sending me into a world of aching want. Darien's hands gripped onto the side of my hips, his fingernails digging into my sides as he tried to steady himself above me.

I bit into his shoulders as my own fingernails dug into his back, needed some sort of support as my body trembled in my need. I spread my legs a little further, urging him to increase his pace and go a little deeper. With another quick thrust his head was against the entrance of my core. My nails dug even further into the now torn skin of his back as I moaned at the hard yet soft feel of his manhood against my entrance. My inner walls were practically pulsing in anticipation of what was to come.

Darien leaned back and suddenly looked down at me. Our eyes, clouded with desire, connected. The emotions I saw there almost brought me to tears. In his eyes I saw everything. He was opening himself up to me as a book, exposing all his vulnerabilities for me to see. I saw his desire, his love, his hurt, everything. And knowing that he still harbored those feelings for me had me almost sobbing, my own eyes shining with unshed tears.

I loved him so much. So much.

My heart skipped a few beats, and he gently lifted me against the wall, bringing us at almost eye level.

"I love you."

I didn't have any time to tell him how much I loved him too. He suddenly plunged forward, effectively driving his erected shaft in its entirety into my body.

I screamed.

I didn't know if I screamed because of the almost overwhelming pleasure that rocked my body as his member made first direct contact with my G spot, or if it was due to the uncomfortable stretching off my walls due to lack of such activity for a while. Either way, I was sure that the entire hotel would have heard me had it not been for the storm that was still raging outside.

Darien groaned above me, and almost painful expression covering his features.

"Jesus Serena, you're so fucking tight. Oh God."

I latched onto his shoulders, burying myself against his chest as I tried to stifle up my own moans. He was still for a few seconds, perhaps giving me some time to adjust to his length. I felt the tension in his frame as he tried to remain that way, and greedily pulled him even further into my body, telling him that I needed more. He got the message loud and clear.

Darien swiftly pulled back and immediately plunged back in again, leaving me panting as I tried to gain some sort of control over my raging body. But there was no time for that. He slammed into my body again and again, getting deeper and deeper, each thrust hitting my spot even harder than the last.

I began moving my own hips to match his rhythm, taking him even further into my body as we both climbed towards a place that only we could take each other. His shaft repeatedly slid in and out of my body, my juices sliding down my body and buttocks as my need grew. Each thrust got me closer to that peak, and I tried to take him in even further, needing him in that place.

Our bodies were covered in sweat, our hands holding onto each other for dear life as we rode each other to the gates of pleasure. Darien bit into the side of my neck, causing me to gasp in surprise as the shock that it evoked only heightened the immense pleasure that he was already making me feel.

My orgasm started to build, and my legs opened further, daring him to take more of me, to take me to the finish line. His pace quickened, his breathing got heavier. He groaned above me, squeezing the flesh of my butt with his two hands as he drove forward, slamming me again and again into the wall behind me. I knew he was on the verge of reaching his climax as well.

Darien began repeatedly panting my name and for the love of me, that just turned me on even more. He was so deep within me at this point I could've sworn I could feel him in my very stomach. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I felt my orgasm building in my toes, and screamed out his name as it completely took control of my body.

"Oh Da-ri-en!"

I didn't know who I was or where we were in that moment. I just saw white as my eyes rolled back in my head and the waves off pleasure left my body in an almost seizure –like state. In the back of my mind I heard Darien call out my name one last time, and I felt the heat of his climax as he erupted within me, finding his own release.

When I could finally see again I stared at Darien's panting form, trying to catch my own breath. I couldn't move in that moment even if I wanted to. My body was beyond exhausted, and I assumed that Daren's was the same. He held me as he slowly started to fall to the floor, my back leaving a wet streak along the wall behind me as I descended.

We sat on the floor for a few seconds, our bodies heaving as we tried to gain control of our breathing. Darien held me within his arms, unwilling to let me go even in our worn out states. I suddenly felt him move, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to lift us off the floor.

He carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down in the center. I stared up at him as he lay above me, a soft smile on his face.

"We finally made it to the bed."

We both laughed, a mellow sound that left me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

When our laughter ceased he stared down into my eyes, and my heart fluttered at the love and admiration that I saw there. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. The kiss was a soft and slow, unlike the passion driven ones that we had just shared. But we both felt the underlying love that it conveyed. It went on for what seemed like forever, and we took our time, slowly reacquainting our lips as we said what really didn't need to be said in words. Darien's hand found its way into my hair, and my own hands rose around his neck, pulling down and against my flushed body as the kiss continued.

I was disappointed when he finally pulled away, never wanting to be away from his lips ever again.

He smiled down at me, tweaking the edge of my nose with his fingers.

"I don't think I could EVER get tired of making love to you. I swear, every time is like an out of body experience."

I blushed at the compliment, a smile covering my lips. I was about to answer when my phone suddenly started to ring on the night stand beside us. Darien stared at the ringing phone and then back at me.

"Let it ring. We haven't been together in almost two years Sere. I want you all to myself."

He had no idea that I wanted so badly to do just that, but given our situation it could have been my parents calling.

"I know. But it could be my parents. Could you just hand it to me so I can check?"

He nodded in understanding and grabbed the phone from the stand for me. We both looked down at the color Id and saw the name Seiya. A frown immediately formed on his handsome face. I sighed, as I ignored the call and placed the phone on the other edge of the bed. I stared up at the bothered expression on his face and smiled as I suddenly made a realization. He was jealous.

"Darien, it's ok. It's just Seiya."

He looked down at me, his emotions clearly on display. He was hurt, but I wasn't sure why.

"It's not that easy. I understand that I'm technically still married and it hurt you Sere, but you being with another man has hurt me more than you can ever imagine. Seeing the two of you together around the gym and everywhere was like a constant reminder of what I had lost and what he now had. I…I couldn't bear knowing that you may have moved on from me and was in love with someone else when I was still so crazy about you. It almost drove me insane."

He looked away.

I reached up and gently turned his face in my direction.

"Darien, I'm not in love with Seiya. As a matter of fact, we're not even together. The whole school just seems to think we are, but we're not. I've never harbored any feelings besides genuine friendship for him, and the most we have done is kiss. And that mainly occurred while we dated in LA last year. I tried to give him a chance, thinking that it would help me get over you, but it didn't. It just made things harder, and I broke things off with him in an effort not to hurt him. He's a great guy, who really does love me, but I don't return those feeling. "

I shyly looked away, neglecting to mention that Seiya had asked me to be his girlfriend again just the night before.

"My feelings for you have prevented me from doing so."

He stared down at me in surprise, and I blushed at the expressions he was throwing my way.

"So you've loved me all this time? And… and you've never slept with him?"

My hands gently rose and cupped the sides of his face, forcing him to stare me in the eyes.

"You are the only man that I have ever slept with Darien. And I mean that in every sense of the word. I just…I've never felt right thinking about doing that with someone else. It's hard trying to get physically intimate with someone else when your heart belongs to another."

Darien's fingers lightly traced the contours of my face as he stared down at me.

"I love you so much baby."

He leaned forward and gently kissed me again, causing my body to reawaken from the temporary break that we were taking. He was a dangerous drug I realized; one that could lead me to my demise if I wasn't too careful. I forced myself to focus as I broke the kiss. We still had things to discuss.

"That's the story with Seiya, but I'm telling myself to remain calm and not feel like an idiot for doing this again while wait for your explanation about your wife. You say that my 'relationship' with Seiya hurt you, but that is **nothing** compared to the betrayal and heartbreak you caused me when I came home to find you still married Darien."

I rolled away from beneath his body, pulling the sheets around my naked frame as I stared back at him. He needed to here this. He looked back at me, giving me the space I needed to talk.

"When you came to me in New York last summer, I made the hardest decision I've ever made in my life when I turned you down. I'm still not sure if that decision was the right one or not, but I really felt like I owed it to you, and Trista, to have an unbiased chance at making your marriage work without my influence. I honestly didn't know what to expect when I cam back home, but I figured if our love was genuine you would have chosen me."

Darien looked at me with a pained expression on is face. He attempted to speak, but I halted him. He would have his turn.  
"I knew even before I stepped off that plane that you were still married. I had followed the team as well as you online, and I saw pictures of the two of you together."

I looked away, unable to hold his stare as I went back to almost two years ago.

"Knowing that you had chosen her had me feeling all kinds of conflicting emotions. I was heart broken that I hadn't been enough to make you choose me, but at the same time I felt just awful about the fact that I was upset with you for choosing to remain with your wife. She was your wife. You guys had taken vows and had two children. You were in a sense doing the right thing."

I connected eyes with him.

"I felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore. So I convinced myself that I would stay away from you and your marriage while I finished my final year at home. I busied myself with all sorts of things, figuring that the busier I was the less time I had to ponder on you. Someone once told me that time heals all wounds, so I was just waiting for the time to come when I would have really gotten over you and move on with my life."

I sighed as I looked away again.

"But that didn't happen .I was fine when I was busy, but as soon as I had time to myself, to let my thoughts wander, everything came flooding back. Being back home only made things worse. I kept running into places where we had done something silly or had made love, and it would all just play over in my head repeatedly."

I paused as he gently touched my hand.

"When I saw you at the gym that first night I was mesmerized. Everything really hit me then, and I knew in that moment that nothing had changed. I was still as in love with you as I had always been. After you turned away from me in the rain, I realized that you had really moved on, and I felt just awful knowing that I had again attempted to ruin your now 'fixed' marriage. "

Darien's fingers lightly stroked my palm.

"So I decided that I needed to stay away from you at all cost; and that included playing on the team. You found a way to make me join the team again, and I wondered if you just enjoyed tormenting me, but I couldn't let the opportunity past. I was determined to stay away from you and Trista though, and Seiya's surprise visit was a welcomed distraction and solution to my problems. Well, at least it seemed that way at the time."

He pulled me to his body and into his arms. I wanted to protest, but having been away from him for so long I wanted as much of him as I could get while I had it.

"But even Seiya's presence could not erase you from my heart. Initially, I thought I may really have had a shot with him, but as the season progressed it just got harder and harder to ignore the pull you seem to have on me. I was really just trying to hold on until the end of the semester when I could finally leave and put you in my past, but we ended up here. "

Darien softly whispered against my ear as he pulled me back against his chest.

"And I'm forever thankful that we've had this second chance."

I turned around to face him.

"I want to say that I regret what we just did because you are still married, but I won't lie to myself anymore. I love you Darien, and I know from the way that you touch me and look at me, that you feel the same. I believe you when you say it, but your actions have left me unsure of what to believe. So please, please, explain to me why you chose to say, because if I walk away this time, there won't be another chance."

Darien sat himself squarely in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"We've put each other through so much suffering Serena, and for that I am truly sorry. I would NEVER hurt you deliberately. I love you in a way that I never imagined I could love another person. I can't begin to explain how I feel when I'm around you; when I think about you."

He gently ran his hand through my hair, eliciting a sigh of contentment from my lips.

"I only turned away from you in the rain that night because I was afraid I would end up hurting you due to the position I was now in. When I came to you in New York last summer, I was prepared to give up everything to be with you. Those few weeks with you gone were amongst the most miserable of my life, but they showed me that my life without you in it was a hell that I did not want to live in. I have never felt more vulnerable in my life than the moment I poured out my heart to you and practically begged you to give us a chance."

I looked away, remembering too vividly Darien on his knees in front of me.

"When we made love afterwards, I was even more torn apart than I was before. Your body's response and your actions were screaming that you wanted me, but you still refused to give us a chance. I had no choice but to leave as you requested, returning home to a marriage that I did not want. But I had already decided to ask Trista for a divorce. Even if you didn't want me, I wasn't going to live my life as a lie anymore."

He looked away, seemingly lost in his own world.

"When I got back home, Trista seemed to be on some mission of her own to make our marriage work. It caught me off guard, and the girls were so happy to have her around that I delayed my informing her about my decision. I wanted to give things a chance to see if they would be different now that she was actually putting in some effort to make things work as well. It didn't take too long to realize they were never going to. I decided to ask her for a divorce one day, but she came home in tears."

I listened to Darien's account of Trista's father's illness and the request that the dying man had asked of him. I felt absolutely terrible as he reiterated how he had tried to explain his situation to me after we had left the president's office, but I had been to hurt and stubborn to listen then. By the time he was done, I felt like my heart was breaking; breaking for Trista, the girls, for him and the position that he had been placed in. I recalled the many times I had seen him, lost and seemingly indifferent to everything around him, a shadow of the lively man that I had always known him to be. I had noticed his misery. I had questioned it so many times before, but now it all made sense. And I felt horrible. He had been dealing with all that pain on his own, and I had flaunted around with another man in front of his face the entire time. My eyes clouded, and I moved towards his body, laying my hands on his arms as he gave me his full attention.

My hands gently traveled up his arms and cupped his face. Our eyes connected for a brief second before I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He slowly responded to my advance, wrapping his arms around me as my tears flowed between our faces. Feeling my tears, Darien leaned back and gently wiped them off my face.

"I'm sorry."

He looked back at me with a confused expression as he again wiped the last of my tears from my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby. You did what you thought was best for you at the time. I can't be upset about that. How could either of us have known that things would have turned out this way?"

I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch along my face. Opening my eyes, I locked onto his blue orbs.

"I know Darien. I've been so mad at you all this time when you've been dealing with so much on your own. I feel just awful. If I had only listened….If I hadn't been so damn stubborn…"

Darien gently placed his finger against my lips.

"Hey, none of that. What's done is done. None of that matters anymore. We've found each other again, and whatever we did in the past doesn't matter. All of that stuff will only make us stronger. From here on out, let's just concentrate on moving forward."

I nodded my head, a small smile forming on my lips as he pulled me into his arms.

"I intend to divorce Trista as soon as this whole issue with her father is settled. I just don't have the heart to place an additional burden on her with everything she is dealing with. So if you can wait just a little longer for me, I promise to be yours, and only yours, for as long as you'll have me."

My heart warmed at Darien's words. It was a silly thought, but he sounded like he was reciting wedding vows to me, and it made my heart leap. There was no way to really remain upset with him now that I had the full story. The fact that he had decided not to tell Trista about his decision to divorce while she was dealing with her father's illness was just another reflection of the wonderful man that he was. He had sacrificed his own happiness in an effort to make a tragic time in her life easier, and I found that truly admirable. I realized that this was one of the many reasons I loved Darien. He was such a caring, amazing man. And I was so fortunate to hold his heart.

My smile widened, and I grabbed his face, giving him a hard kiss on the lips. I pulled back and lightly touched our foreheads together.

"I'll wait for you; now and until the end of time Darien. I love you."

The smile that formed on Darien's face traveled all the way up to his eyes, and I squealed as he suddenly flipped us over. I was so happy in that moment, I could have cried. I looked up at him above my body, biting back a moan as he slowly grinded his now erect shaft against my body. When that happened, I didn't know. But I definitely wasn't going to complain about it. His smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smoldering gaze that had that familiar feeling forming between my legs.

He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"Stay with me another day. We can go home the day after tomorrow. I haven't had you in so long, I just want another day with you without having to worry about public scrutiny and everyone else at home."

I stared up at him, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"But what about my parents, the team? How are we gonna come up with a credible excuse for staying here another day?"

He pushed himself further into my body, causing my eyes to temporarily roll back in my head.

"Let me worry about that, but for now, we have a lot of catching up to do. Starting now."

Darien's lips quickly claimed mine in a kiss that would leave us both breathless, but that would just be the beginning of a very long night.

I'm not sure how many times we made love that night, but when we finally drifted off to sleep I realized that the storm had subsided. I was sore and exhausted, but I felt happier than I had in what seemed like forever. Darien jadedly pulled my back against his chest and wrapped his arm around my body. The smooth sheets that covered us felt wonderful against my sore muscles, and a tired smile covered my face as he whispered about how much he loved me against my neck. I pushed back against the length of his form, sighing in contentment at the way I just seemed to perfectly fit into his body. We truly were a perfect match for each other, and despite everything we had been through we had found our back within each other's arms.

We were finally home.

The following day we woke up around mid day and took quite the steamy shower during which Darien would have me for the first time that morning. He had me again while we attempted to have brunch, and as we lay in the aftermath our room phone suddenly rang. The airline representative on the line informed Darien that the airport had sustained water damages from the storm, and we wouldn't be able to fly out that day. Darien lifted me into the air in his glee, elated that we didn't need to form some excuse to stay on the island another day.

We finally made it out the hotel room around four in the afternoon, and took a walk around the town as we observed the slight damages that the storm had caused. There were no major damages, but there was some slight flooding and many of the trees had lost their leaves. It felt wonderful to walk hand in hand with him in the public eye, and our hands couldn't seem to keep themselves off each other. As a result, our walk didn't last too long, and we hurried back to the hotel room almost in a state of frantic need to have each other. Darien decided that we should head to a club that night, and he took us to a boutique where we bought clothes for the evening.

After a cozy dinner at the hotel restaurant where we our hands still refused to behave, Darien ordered us a limo and we headed to the club. We walked into the modernly decorated club without spending even a second in the line, and I held on tighter to his arm as the women in the line behind us eyed him from head to toe. Damn hussies.

When we entered the club we headed to the bar, and Darien excused himself for a quick minute as he walked to the back to speak with the club's manager. I was standing at the side, still on cloud nine from everything that had happened over the last two days, when one of my favorite songs came on. I was so happy, I didn't even realize that I had started dancing until I suddenly felt someone behind my body, causing me to stop and turn around.

I looked back to find a very tall, and admittedly very handsome brunette behind me. He smiled down at me, taking a step closer so he could speak over the loud music.

"Hey. I'm Craig. You were looking so beautiful over here dancing by yourself, I just couldn't let you do that. Would you like a drink or anything?"

I was prepared to politely decline his offer when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist from behind. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Darien. I could feel it in his form, and in the intoxicating way that he smelled. I leaned back into him, happy to have him back. He leaned down and gently kissed my neck before looking up to face Craig.

"Is there a problem here?"

Craig looked from me and back to Darien before raising his hands.

"Oh no! No problem at all man! I didn't know she was here with anyone. You guys enjoy your evening."

With a curt nod, he quickly turned around and walked away from us.

I turned around within Darien's arms, shaking my head and laughing at the murderous expression he was giving Craig's retreating form.

Knowing that he was so possessive of me was a little troubling, but I would be lying if I didn't say that it made me feel like a million bucks. I gently touched his face.

"Down boy. He was just being friendly."

Darien looked down at me with a scowl on his face. I was trying really hard not to laugh seeing that he was serious, but it was really cute.

"Friendly? I was watching him from the bar over there when he just decided to come up and dance behind you without so much as asking. He wasn't being friendly. He was on a mission. Him and damn near every other man in this club has had their eyes glued on you since we walked into this building. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

I smiled as I gently held his face in front of mine.

"And every woman, both inside and outside the club, has had their eyes stuck to you since we got out the limo. But I'm not too concerned about any of them. You know why?"

He shook his head, and I marveled at how his glossy bangs swung across his forehead.

"Cause I know at the end of the day they can look all they want, but you're still going to end up in my arms, and mines alone."

I quickly suppressed the image of Darien in Trista's arms that formed with that statement and stared up at him.

He sighed and leaned in to give me a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"I guess you're right. It's just that I can't stand to see another man touching you. You're mine damn it, and I don't want anyone else touching you again; ever. I can't tell you how many times in the past I have wanted to do what I just did. I'm loving just being able to do whatever I want in the public with you. I can't wait until we can do this freely at home. I'm going to let every man on the whole damn island know that you're mine."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck as I started to sway to the music behind us.

"I can't wait either. But for now, let's just enjoy this while we have it, ok?"

He smiled and nodded, causing my heart to melt. I could never get tired of seeing Darien smile. His smiles were almost contagious to me.

He pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we're going to the upper VIP level. I don't wanna risk anyone seeing us down here; especially since a certain star player of mine just demolished the home team. The VIP section tends to be more for high balllers that tend to mind their own business. And I'm actually in business with many of them so we should be fine up there."

I nodded, and he led us up a series of stairs to another floor.

I nodded in approval as we stepped onto the VIP floor. I had to admit that it was much nicer than the lower floor. There were lavish sofas and tables covered in drinks occupying an entire side of the floor, while a dance floor was on the opposite side. The sofas almost formed a complete circle and were actually on a floor slightly lower than the dance floor, so it was almost impossible to see what anyone sitting within there was doing. I raised an eyebrow at the stripper pole in the middle of the room, but I also noticed that there seemed to be several small rooms to the back.

True to Darien's word, people initially looked up at us and nodded to him when we entered the room, but everyone seemed otherwise occupied and minding their own business.

We sat down at one of the lavish sofas, and a waitress came and took our drink orders.

Darien pulled me into his arms, nuzzling on my neck as we awaited our drinks.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded my head, unsure of my ability to speak as his lips evoked wondrous feeling within my body. I tilted my neck to the side, urging him to continue.

His hands slid up my bare thighs and beneath the short mid-thigh black dress I was wearing. I buckled over as his fingers brushed my most sensitive spot through my thong, leaving me in a state of heightened arousal.

He gently licked my ear, causing me to shudder and close my eyes. His husky whispers invaded my senses.

"God woman, I can't seem to get enough of you. After all I've done to you today, I still want you right now. You're fucking addictive."

I turned my head, placing our faces right in front of each other and hungrily captured his lips in mine. I needed him to know that I was feeling the exact same way, and his touches weren't helping the situation at all. The kiss was rough and dominating, and we both struggled for control, our hands beneath each other's clothing as our tongues battled it out. I don't know how I ended up straddling Darien, but the next thing I knew I was feeling the very obvious bulge in his pants between my legs, and I eagerly brushed my core against it, eliciting a moan from his lips. The rough material in combination to his hardness felt absolutely amazing against my very aroused center, and I started a quick rhythm of my own, rubbing myself against him repeatedly.

I was so wet, I was sure that I had probably ruined the front of his jeans; not that he seemed to care at the moment. Clinging behind us caused us to stop, and Darien looked back at the person that had interrupted our 'session'. I laughed at the scowl on his face, feeling bad for the poor waitress as she scurried away.

I dismounted myself from him and quickly pulled down my dress, a blush covering my cheeks. Darien laughed out loud at my reaction, and I swatted him across the arm.

He poured us some drinks from the bottles and the glasses that the waitress had bought and handed one to me.

"Were going to finish this later. Damn that waitress and her horrible timing. To think that we could have probably been on cloud nine by now."

I blushed at the image of us making love in the open club, and gently touched his face.

"I'm already on cloud nine just being able to be here with you. The last 24 hours have been unbelievable. I wish we didn't have to leave in the morning. "

Darien took my drink from my hand and placed it on the table with his. Capturing my face in his two hands he gave me a slow and lingering kiss that left my stomach in knots. When he pulled away, he smiled down at me.

"Let's not think about tomorrow tonight. Let's just live for the here and now. Let's have an unforgettable night, and we'll deal with tomorrow when it comes."

He handed me back my drink and raised his glass to mine in a toast.

"To second chances and a night we'll remember forever."

I raised my glass, touching it to his as a smile formed on my face. He was right. There was no sense in pondering on tomorrow. Tonight was going to be great.

"To an unforgettable night."

We brought our glasses to our lips and finished the contents. Darien immediately refilled them, and our night got under way.

An hour later, we were both feeling quite good from all the alcohol we had consumed.

I eagerly grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him from the sofa to the dance floor. We had just been laughing when the Pussycat Doll's "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me" song came on through the speakers, and I had excitedly jumped and led him to the floor. The floor had some people on it, but it wasn't overly crowded like downstairs. I was really anxious as we found a spot and Darien assumed a position behind me. I had always wanted to have the opportunity to openly dance with him in a club, and I couldn't believe we were finally getting that chance.

I pushed my body back against his, moving my hips left and right to the beat of the song. I was impressed as Darien followed all my movements, forcing me to step my game up even more. My hands rose in the air above me, and I slowly descended to the floor, making sure that I was grinding my body against his the whole way down. Stepping up to the challenge he followed me all the way to the floor, grinding back on me himself to the beat of the song. When we got back up he grabbed me by the waist and whispered in ear.

"Is that all you've got baby? I'm almost disappointed."

I turned around in his arms, raising an eyebrow at the smirk that was covering his face.

I couldn't help but smirk back myself.

If he wanted to play this game, I would surely comply.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I began to move my waist in a circular motion, rubbing the front of my body and heated core against his. Darien's smirk quickly disappeared as desire covered his face, and I inwardly smiled to myself, satisfied with the outcome of my movements. He grabbed onto my waist and I released my hold on his neck, sending back the upper part of my body as I shook my torso and breasts in front of him like my life depended on it.

His hands slid up to my mid back and pulled me upright, and I bit my lips at all the sexual tension in the air as our foreheads touched. Darien tried to lean down and kiss me, but I wasn't done yet so I turned away. Removing his hands from around my waist I informed him to stay still, and I slowly danced up and down his body, my hand and center brushing over very hard surface as I essentially used him as a stripping pole. He was looking down at me like he could eat me alive, and that only made me bolder. I wrapped one leg around his waist and hooked one of my arms behind his neck before I started an all out grinding assault against his erected shaft.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he responded with a grinding assault of his own. I realized that we were essentially having dry sex on the dance floor, but I really couldn't get myself to care. Whether that was due to the alcohol in my system or something else, I couldn't say. And I didn't care.

By the time the song slowed to an end, I was so turned on, I wouldn't have stopped Darien if he had just pulled my panties to the side and had me right there on the dance floor. Luckily, he didn't do that, but he grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me into one of the back rooms I had seen earlier.

The room was essentially covered with huge pillows all over the floor, but I didn't have time to marvel at the décor. Darien shut the door behind us and immediately threw his blazer on the floor. The way he was looking at me in that moment made me feel like I was the sexiest woman on the face of the planet, and I bit my lips I anticipation. With all the teasing we had done on the dance floor I knew that we were both ready to explode.

He quickly closed the distanced between us and latched onto my lips, not a word spoken between us. The kiss was furious, almost meant to punish, and it left me wanting more. Darien guided me down to the pillows, his hands seemingly tying to cover every inch of my body as his tongue continued its relentless exploration of my mouth. My hands slid beneath his dress shirt and then frantically fumbled with his belt and the zipper of his jeans, needing to feel him inside me. As soon as I set him free Darien was positioned between my legs.

He didn't even take the time to pull off my underwear. Quickly pulling it to the side he took one deep thrust into my body, causing me to practically scream his name out loud. I opened my legs further, forming a frantic pace of my own as he slid in and out of me. With every thrust he took me higher than the last, and I struggled to hold onto his shoulders as the furious pace that we were maintaining left me hanging on for dear life.

God, I was so wet, he was so hard…It was all too much. My orgasm started to build within the first minute of our love making (if you could call the raw sex that we were having that), and I closed my eyes as the intense pleasurable sensation took over my body. I shook beneath Darien's frame, his repeated thrusts even during my orgasms prolonging the delirious effect. I heard him curse out loud above me, and soon after the familiar warmth of his climax kept riding the wave of pleasure that I was on even longer.

Darien collapsed next to me and pulled me on top of his chest as we both struggled to catch ourselves. When we could finally move again, he reached up and gently wiped the sweat from my brow. We locked eyes.

"Wow."

We both burst into laughter after his comment, the true realization of what we had just done hitting home. I stared down at him shaking my head.

"Oh my god Darien. We just had sex in a club!"

He grinned up at me.

"And it was sexy as hell! That was fucking amazing!"

I laughed at his expression, feeling his still rapid heart beat against my chest. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

"You are going to be the death of me. I still can't believe we just did that."

He ran his hand through my damp hair and leaned up to kiss my cheeks."

"Believe it. I don't know what it is about you that brings out this side of me, but I love it. Come on, let's get out of here."

I smiled as he lifted me off his body and we got off the floor.

We fixed our clothing, laughing out loud as we did so. Darien collected his blazer and we exited the room. I looked around to notice if anyone was looking at us with the 'uh huh, you two just had sex and everyone knows it look', but everyone was still doing their own thing. Darien closed his tab at the bar, and handed our waitress two hundred dollar bills.

She looked back at me like I was the luckiest woman in the world, and I tightly grabbed onto his arm. I was. But it definitely wasn't because of his money. I had in my hands the heart of the most caring, and not to mention sexiest man in the whole world. What I ever did to be that fortunate I didn't know, but I was thankful.

We exited the club and headed into the limo. Darien held me in his arms the entire time, gently running his fingers through my hair. I started to drift off to sleep, exhausted from everything that we had done in the last two days.

When we got back to the hotel he nudged me awake and supported me as we walked through the lobby. We entered our room and he gently carried me to the bed, removing my shoes and my dress as I struggled to keep my eyes open. A little while after he turned off the lights and joined me in bed. I snuggled against his bare chest, wishing that tomorrow would never come. But a small smile covered my face as I drifted off to sleep. His soft 'I love you' reached my ear, and I softly whispered back the sentiment. Regardless of what happened, we would always have the last unforgettable two days in Jamaica.

Morning came quicker than either of us would have liked and we boarded the plane to head back home. I was almost in tears when Darien dropped me off at my dorm room and released my hand that he had been holding the entire silent car ride from the airport.

I wanted to kiss him goodbye something fierce, but I knew we couldn't risk being seen back at home. He left me with promises for us to see each other that night, and I told him I would be there with a sad smile. I watched the back of his car as he drove off, knowing that he was looking at me in his rear view mirror.

As soon as I was settled I called my parents and informed them that I was back safely. After I hung up with them I took a deep breath and called Seiya , telling him some bull shit story about turning off my phone because I didn't want international roaming charges on my bill. He seemed to buy my story and asked if he could come over, but I told him I was really tired and needed to rest. We could hang out the following day. Afterwards I called Rei and Ami and gave the same excuse. I felt bad having to lie to everyone again, but I didn't think any of them were prepared for the truth if I were to tell them.

The next week was all sorts of crazy, but I was so happy that even Seiya started to question the change in my demeanor. Darien and I were practically inseparable, and we took every opportunity that we had to be with each other. We disappeared for random periods throughout the entire week, finding any excuse to sneak off and spend time alone.

I wasn't thrilled with having to be in that position again, but after being away from him so long I was willing to have him any way I could until we were finally together. Seiya wasn't pestering me for a response to his question, but I knew I had to summon up the courage to tell him soon. I didn't want to hurt him, but I wasn't ready, so I just made an effort to avoid him when I could.

Our team made the playoffs, and we had our first playoff game that week. Trista left the island with the girls to visit their grandfather, and I actually spent a few nights with Darien at his house, occupying the same room that we had before. Life was almost perfect.

Despite all the fun I was having, by the end of the week I was completely exhausted trying to keepu p with everything, and it took its toll on my immune system. I sneezed as I quickly walked into the kitchen of my home, heading to my room to quickly retrieve some supplies for a sorority event that we would be hosting in the next hour. My mom intersected me on my way back with the boxes, looking at me in concern.

"Serena honey, I didn't even hear you come in. Weren't you going to let us know that you were home before you left?"

I sneezed as I prepared to answer her, wiping the tears from my eyes as my nose started to run. I really hated being sick.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm just in a rush to get these supplies down to the girls. Our show starts in an hour. I'll visit this weekend ah—ah—ahcoo!"

My mother looked at me with a worried expression and shook her head.

"You're so busy doing this and that, you aren't even taking proper care of yourself. Wait a second while I get you something for that cold."

I picked up the box, glancing at the clock while I started to head to the door. I didn't want to be rude, but I really had to leave. The girls were depending on me. She came back from the bathroom with a bottle in hand, and I fidgeted my feet as I glanced at the door. Great.

Opening the bottle, she gave me two pills.

I took them and placed them in my pocket, placing the bottle in my supply box.

"Thanks mom. I'll take them later. Love you! Bye!"

My mother was in front of me in a flash.

"Oh no you don't young lady. You're going to take them right now. Knowing you, you'll get all busy and forget about them. Take them now."

I sighed and quickly threw the two pills to the back of my throat, swallowing them with one gulp. I opened my mouth to her afterwards.

"There. They're all gone. Can I go now? Please?"

She shook her head but smiled at me.

"Your brother had the same cold last week and Dr. Whitney gave him those antibiotics. They worked wonders. He was back to normal in two days. Make sure you take the rest of them Serena."

I nodded and started to run to the door.

"I will, I will! Love you mom, bye!"

I sighed as I finally exited the front door and got in the car. I would have to break a few speed limits, but I would make it back to the show in time. Plus, I had plans with Darien that evening and I couldn't wait to see him. Placing the car into drive, I sped out my driveway.

The next few days pretty much followed the same pattern, but Darien informed me that Trista would be returning home so we wouldn't be seeing each other as much when she returned. Trying not to ponder on it, I chose instead to value the times that we did have together while they lasted.

Practice was an interesting affair. With Darien and I back together, I was always just more aware of everything that he did. When he touched during explanations of the plays, when he touched the other players; everything. I still hadn't given Seiya a concrete decision, but I kept giving hints to him that I really liked us as just friends.

Darien was always watching us when we spent time together around the gym, and it made things rather awkward for me. I wondered if Seiya sensed that difference too, but he never mentioned it so I didn't ponder on it.

Trista returned to the island sooner than I would have like, and I tried not to let my displeasure show as Darien left practice and told me he was heading home to meet them since he had a driver pick them up. We had a game the next day that would determine if we made it to the finals this year, and he didn't want to miss such a crucial practice.

I understood that she needed him at this time and he was being supportive, but that didn't mean I had to like him being away from me and with her. He promised to see me the following day, and I watched on until his tail lights disappeared from the gym parking lot.

_Darien's POV_

I was the happiest man on the face of the planet. Having Serena back in my life for the past few weeks had completely turned my life around. I was laughing all the time, life just seemed brighter and more positive, and I was happy. I was genuinely happy.

As I walked up the stairs to the bedroom, I realized that I would probably deeply hurt Trista with my decision in the near future, and I frowned at the fact. Even if I didn't love her anymore, I certainly didn't hate her, and I didn't want to cause her any pain. She was the mother of my children and my first love, and for that she would always have a special place in my heart. But we couldn't live like this anymore. She deserved more than my half-assed attempt at our marriage, and I deserved to be happy.

I entered the girls' room first, smiling at their sleeping forms beneath their covers. I guess they had been exhausted from their trip, but I would be sure to spend some time with them in the morning. I kissed them on their foreheads before turning off their lights and heading to the master bedroom. I paused at the door of the room that I had been sharing with Serena over the past few days, and a soft smile covered my face. Shaking my head I reminded myself to focus. I wasn't expecting good news from Trista about her father's worsening condition, so I couldn't enter our room with a goofy expression on my face.

I entered the empty room and looked around, wondering where she was. I called out her name, but no one answered. I was about to turn around and head downstairs to her office when I noticed the light coming from beneath the bathroom door.

Walking into the bathroom, I saw her standing in front of the sink, her back turned to me as she stared down at something. Deciding to start off our conversation with a lightened mood, I decided to sneak up on her and surprise her. When I was a about a foot away from her I tapped her shoulder, but she didn't even feel my touch. Concerned, I walked to her side to look at her, but my heart froze as I saw the object that she held in her hands.

_Oh God no. Not right now._

She looked up at me, surprised to see me there as the tears freely fell from her eyes and unto the silk robe she wore.

I gently grabbed her arm, prying the object from her hand to confirm what I thought I had seen from a distance. My heart was racing in my chest, and I shakily brought the pregnancy test to my face for a closer look.

The test fell from my hands to the floor, the rattle echoing through the large bathroom as my heart stopped beating. My surprised eyes locked onto the tear filled ones of my wife.

"You're pregnant?"

AN: Oh my. LOL So I just want to give out a few credits and respond to some of your reviews here. Credits go out to Usamamo for the island wide black out idea (loved it!), and Daphne (SerenaDarienForeverJune30)for the idea of a club scene between Serena and Darien, which many of you seemed to support. I hope you guys liked how I brought your ideas to life. Thank you for your help! Now some responses:

Daphne: Your acronyms are mad mean! Lol Come on now, they're not that bad. And I can't say anything else about the scandal, but I can assure you that none of the main characters in this story will die. And that's all you're gonna get!lol Thanks for the constant support!

Usamamo: LOL I think quite a few people rejoiced when Trista broke down and gave into Brian again, so don't feel too bad. And you got your answer to your second review in the chapter. Thank you for the encouragement with the classes! I definitely didn't ace anything, but I did pass!

Light'by'day: You are hilarious. I hope Serena handled that situation the way you would've like her to. Lol And Darien is good, but damn, even he couldn't have set up that one with the storm. Lol Careful now, laptops are expensive! And I agree that Darien's game is definitely on that grown level compared to Seiya's. Poor guy, he just can't win.…lol

Here's to the Night: Hmm So you think that Seiya could do something like that? Lol Interesting. I agree with you in that if he does that he would be a terrible friend, but I can't give further comments on how that will turn out. Lol Believe me, there will be a scandal. You will all see it within the next chapter or the one after that. Darien's mask of indifference is genuine. He really is…well was miserable without her. I hope you enjoyed the club scene. Yeah, Darien and Trista need to quit. They're even making ME mad. Lol Law school huh? Man, that must be a whole lotta reading. Good luck with your studies! I know first hand how much a good distraction is needed. I'm happy y story can give you that.

Stephumz aka MissPiggy: LOL Who's gonna break first indeed? Do you wanna place a bet on either of them? (P.S I already know which one is gonna loose)Lol

sereanddare4life: LOL Sorry. Couldn't resist a good cliff hanger. I take it from ur review you're very pleased with what happened this chapter?

RoyalLovers1418: LMAO! Girl, I almost died laughing reading your review. "The Trany needs to go back to LA?" lol You're a mean one.

roswellachick: Yeah, it's a pretty small school. There situations are pretty awkward, but I agree that she should just leave Seiya alone for now. Clearly, she's uh, otherwise occupied. Lol

Tiffany: I think you're probably happy with what happened in this chapter too…well, some parts of it. Lol Hope it was good for you.

Jade21: Thank you. You made me blush. I appreciate the encouragement!

Slave Driver: lol I hope you enjoyed the way IT WENT DOWN. Kevin Heart huh? I'll have to check him out. Thank you for your insightful reviews. It's interesting to see how you interpret the various aspects of the plot. Makes me think.

Jenbunny: Awww the thought counts. I'm just happy you're onboard now and can share your thoughts with me. I appreciate the love! lol And yeah, I do enjoy making sure you guys experience the characters emotions. Well…sometimes

Pamela: You must be the only reviewer out there who DOES NOT want Serena and Darien together right now. Lol But I can respect that. I can see where you're coming from. Sorry it had to happen .lol

ChibiusaKurosaki: You're right! It does remind me off their first time too! Good observation!

Henna Ryans: LMAO "I vote she gets bludgeoned by basketballs and unruly fans b/c that is just lame and it wouldn't work out anyhow." I agree that she shouldn't string Seiya into this, but I'm not sure about the basketball part. Lol Serena is just trying to be her usual wholesome good self(although she may be doing more harm here) and Darien keeps getting stalled every time he tries to make a move. I guess they could have decided differently, but hey! We wouldn't have such an awesome story then!

moonxxprincessxx18: LOL Hey, don't get fired on my account. Lol But I'm happy you loved it. We'll see about Darien and Trista ;)

Alright folks, that's it for now. I'd love to respond to the rest of your reviews but I've gotta go study! Next time: How does Serena and Darien's rekindled relationship fare with this recent recovery? What about Seiya? Brian? And the question on everyone's mind: WHO'S THE BABY DADDY? Tune in next time! Veggie out!

"

I


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! No, you aren't dreaming, I'm back! I'd like to apologize for the extreme delay on this chapter. I never in a million years could have imagined that my spring semester would be so much harder than the fall, but it has been quite the challenge. I hope you guys are still reading and are standing with ABA. I promised that I would finish it, and I will. As an apology, this chapter is ridiculously long, and a lot of very important things happen in this one. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time! I enjoyed reading every last one of 'em. Someone asked about the housekeeper, and your timing couldn't have been more perfect. She's mentioned here. Without further adieu, I hope you guys enjoy this one. And please review at the end!

Chapter 25

_Trista's POV_

"You're pregnant?"

I forced the tears clouding my vision away and tried to focus in on Darien's bewildered expression. The pain in my chest only worsened at the look he was giving me, and I tried to speak before the tears that I felt returning surfaced.

Nodding my head, my eyes fell to his feet, afraid to meet his gaze. I observed him under hooded eyes as he took a few staggering step backwards.

Darien was starring back at me like he had just received the worse news of his life, and I wrapped my arms around myself as my tears openly started again. His hand rose into his hair as he continued to stare back at me as if in a state of shock.

Fin ding out that I had been pregnant a few minutes ago had nearly caused me to pass out in shock, but Darien's own reaction to the news felt like a sword piercing the very core of my heart. Brief images of him lifting me into the air and shouting out in glee after I had told him of the twin's existence almost seven years ago filled my mind, and I tried to hold back the sob that threatened to escape my lips.

Regardless of the issues we had been having, I knew that he loved children and had always wanted more. There was no elation, joy, or excitement on Darien's face at the moment, and his reaction was supporting a possible reality that I still refused to believe. Had he truly lost all his feelings for me? Had I finally lost him?

Finally collecting himself, he took a step forward and cleared his throat.

With a shaky arm, he gently grabbed my hand. I stared up at him, afraid of the content of the words that I knew were about to leave his lips.

"T-trista, how? When?"

I again swallowed a threatening sob before I looked up to answer.

_How? When?_

Those were questions I had been trying to figure out for the past few minutes myself. My periods had been irregular for perhaps over the last four months, but I hadn't been concerned. I attributed my irregularities to the never ending stressful nature of my life at the time. Between my father, work, Brian, and Darien, I was wearing myself thin; literally. There was no cause for alarm if I missed a period, it was late, or the pattern was different when it came. As a doctor I knew that stress could cause all those things to happen. I never in a million years would have guessed that I could be pregnant.

I was on the pill, and although I had admittedly missed a few over the last few months with everything that had been happening, I thought that I had done a good job of supplementing them. I did a quick count in my head. Darien and I hadn't had sex in a little over two months. But I had slept with Brian a few times over the last two months. Dear God. How did I get myself into this mess?

Since the first night I returned to his office our friendship had rekindled. He had become the pillar that I needed; that was keeping me standing through everything I had been dealing with. I knew without a doubt that I belonged with Brian. He was just what I needed in my life, and I would have to come clean to Darien about everything eventually, even if it would kill me to do so. In my own way I still loved him, but I was slowly coming to grips with the idea that our marriage was probably not going to ever rekindle its flame. I had been planning the perfect moment to tell him, but after speaking to my father I decided against that course.

After my father informed me of his decision to hand over all reigns of his company to my husband, I knew it would just break his heart if I told him I intended to divorce Darien while he was on his death bed. For whatever reason, he was responding very well to his treatment, and his prognosis had surpassed what every last one of his doctors had expected. I would not be responsible for causing him any type of heartbreak and possibly change to his health; I wouldn't risk it. I wanted to keep him here with me for as long as I possibly could. So I informed Brian of my decision to remain with Darien for the time being, and even I was surprised at how easily he had agreed with my decision. We agreed not to engage in a full out relationship again until things with my father had stabilized. He had been doing very well on this last trip, and I was actually starting to believe that he may live to see another year here with us. I had called Brian in my excitement with this news, and as usual he had been there to share the joyous moment with me.

Brian. I could no longer deny that I loved that man.

My thoughts wondered back to my current predicament. I was afraid of what Brian would do if he ever found out I was pregnant. He wasn't the type of man that would agree to another man playing the role of father to his child. I was sure of it.

I had no idea if I was four, three, two, or even one month into my pregnancy for that matter. I hadn't really been having any symptoms, my stomach was normal, and I had attributed my weight loss to stress. As it stood, I had no idea if the baby growing inside of me belonged to either Darien or Brian, and it made me sick to my stomach. I felt like some cheap whore, and I was honestly afraid; afraid of the consequences this pregnancy would bring to my family, the baby, and Brian. How could I have missed this for so long?

If it wasn't for the extreme wave of nausea that had attacked me while I was on the flight on the way home, I would have never considered that there may have been a child inside me. But I was never one to have any type of motion sickness, and when I thankfully stepped off that plane everything started to click; the irregular periods, the weight loss, everything. How could I have been so stupid?

I had picked up three different pregnancy tests on our way home from the airport, still not totally convinced that I was pregnant. I intended to take the tests quickly before Darien returned to the house, relieved when he told us he would be late due to practice. Entering the house I had quickly flipped through the mail on the table, identifying a plain white envelope with my name on it. I was in a rush to get the test over with, but something just told me that I should open that envelope. The contents within it had caused me to drop the bags that had been hanging on my arm, but quickly collecting them I shook my head.

We were rich and famous. People did these sorts of things to people like us all the time. I ignored the voice in my head that reminded me that this had never happened before, but I just refused to believe what that letter was suggesting. Darien was not that type of man. Someone was probably trying to cause trouble in our home with some ulterior motive; money was probably the root, as it always was. Folding the papers and pushing them into my bag, I hurried upstairs to get the girls settled so I could quickly take the test. I needed the peace of mind that everything was ok before Darien got home.

But I hadn't expected to see that plus sign on all three of those tests, and I was in no way prepared for it. My life as I knew it came crashing down around me in that instant. I had been so lost in thought, trying to figure out who the father of the child could be and what in the world I was going to do, that I had just zoned out.

I had no idea when Darien had entered the house or the bathroom. I never intended for him to find out about the pregnancy that night. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

A gentle shake of my arm drew me back to the present.

I blinked and stared up at Darien, his face concerned.

"Trista, hey. Are you ok?"

I nodded and forced a small smile to my face.

"I'm fine Darien. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."

Darien nodded and released my arm. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and turned back to me.

"I can definitely understand that; believe me. Please, talk to me. When? How is this possible? We haven't had sex in like what, over two months?"

I felt another pang in my heart as his eyes stared down at me. I knew that his mind must have been going a million miles a minute trying to make sense of everything at that moment, but there was no accusatory tone in his voice. Despite his doubts he was not trying to hurt me. He really did still care for me, and he still trusted me. I didn't deserve that from him. My eyes watered again. Oh God, what had I done?

I nodded as I stared at him, wishing I could have a glass of wine to calm my nerves at the moment.

"I-I don't know Darien. My periods started being irregular about four months ago, but I thought that was just due to the stress with Daddy and everything. I had no idea that I could be pregnant. You know I've been on the pill since the birth of the twins. I haven't really been having any symptoms and I've actually been losing weight so I thought that was the stress too. I got sick on the flight back and just decided to take a test as a precaution. I-I never expected this. I'm-I'm so sorry. I..."

I tried to continue, but my sobs replaced my words as my tears finally broke through. I hated having to tell him that half truth, but what else could I do at the moment? That child could very well be his or Brian's, and I wasn't prepared to reveal that alternate possibility. Darien immediately wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest, crying my heart out as he gently stroked my back and repeated that everything would be ok. I was reminded of his similar reaction when I first informed him of my father's condition. He was always so good to me…

I felt his heart beat racing against my chest, and I squeezed my eyes tighter. I wondered what was going through his mind at the moment. I knew that he didn't seem excited about the possibility of another child, but I couldn't blame him with the current state of our marriage and life. But he was still being supportive. He was such an unbelievable man.

My mind flashed back to the paper neatly folded in my purse, but I pushed that image aside. I knew now more than ever that there was no truth behind that message.

Darien pulled back, and I stared up at the nervous smile covering his face. He gently wiped a few tears from my face.

"Hey, don't cry. You don't have anything to be sorry for, and stress isn't good for the baby, remember doc?"

I nodded my head, smiling at his concern and attempted humor.

He gently grabbed my hands.

" Listen. Neither of us expected this but we'll work this out, ok? Please, just try not to get too stressed out. With your father and everything you just don't need to be so worried about anything else. Everything will be ok."

I wiped my face, and quickly rose of my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was that for?"

"For everything. For being so supportive. I know this is quite the unexpected news to receive, and things haven't been the best between us lately, but I just wanna thank you for always being there. With Daddy, the girls, and now the baby; everything."

He smiled down at me and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you didn't make this baby on your own, so of course I'm going to be there. Trista, regardless of whatever problems we're having and whatever happens between us, you should know that I'm always gonna be there for you and our children; all three of them. That's never going to change. Ok?"

I nodded my head and forced a smile to my face, but my mind was clouded with all sorts of emotions from that statement.

'_All three of them_. '

He had already accepted that the child was his. No ifs, ands, or buts. My heart swelled and simultaneously broke at the notion. God, this would kill him if the baby was Brian's.

But his second statement about 'whatever happens between us' had me on edge. What exactly did that mean? Was he referring to the fact that our marriage had been having its rocky turns as of late? Was there-was there someone else? Come to think of it, I thought of his disinterest in our marriage over the last few months, his lack of trying… That message again resurfaced in my mind. Could it be…?

Taking a quick glance up at his gentle smile, I again forced it aside with a shake of my head. That was just ridiculous. We were going through some rough times and he was just coping how he could. Who was I to think such ludicrous things of him after what I had been doing for so long anyway? Darien just wasn't like that.

" Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

I gently nodded my head.

"No. I'm feeling a lot better about everything now. I'm actually gonna just go ahead and enjoy a long bath."

He nodded his head, and I found myself blushing as his eyes fell to my still flat stomach beneath my robe. What I wouldn't pay in that instant to know what was going through his head.

Our eyes reconnected, and I thought I saw a flash of sadness in his blue orbs before he quickly covered it up with a smile.

What was that about?

"Alright. I guess I'll leave you to it then. We can talk some more about the baby and your father after you're done?"

"Ok."

With a final smile he turned around and exited the room. I was truly surprised at how well he was handling the situation. I tried to ignore the feeling in my heart that told me this was going to end in a catastrophe, and instead chose to focus on my bath for the moment. Tomorrow would be another day. I would make some calls, get some appointments, and get everything confirmed before I started to burden my baby with any additional stress. If Darien could remain calm about the situation, then so could I…

But I didn't see the defeated expression that immediately covered his face when his back faced me, or the sorrow in his form as he slid down against the closed door of his office, his head falling into his shaking hands.

_The following day…_

Serena's POV

I didn't hear from Darien last night, but he had stayed on my mind the entire time. I couldn't help but wonder what was happening over in his house now that Trista and the girls had returned. I mean, I trusted him and everything, and I understood why he had to remain with her during this time, but I still didn't like the idea.

I wanted him with me, holding me within his arms as he slept like he had done for the past two weeks. Waking up this morning I had reached out for him out of habit, and couldn't begin to explain the disappointment that I felt when I realized he was not there.

Sighing, I got up and started to head to the shower. Seiya had invited me out to breakfast this morning, and I decided that I would use the opportunity to answer his question. I just didn't want to hurt him anymore, and now that Darien and I were together again things would only get worse the longer I detained telling him. Grabbing my towel, I headed out the door but paused as my phone rang with the familiar text message ring I had specified for Darien.

Quickly walking across the room I picked up my phone, a smile immediately covering my face from just reading his name on the screen. I opened the message and quickly scanned its content.

_Good morning love,_

_I hope you slept well last night, because I slept horribly._

_Couldn't stop reaching out for your soft skin against mine._

_I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me today?_

_I can't wait until the game tonight to see you again, and we need to talk._

_I'll pick you up at work around 12:30?_

_See you then._

_Love,_

_Darien_

My smile spread wider with Darien's words. It made me feel so much better to know that he had a similar night. God, I loved that man so much. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. Things were pretty great between us and there was no reason to worry, but I just couldn't fight off the feeling that this would be something I didn't like. With one final read through I gave him a quick reply telling him how much I was looking forward to it, closed the message, and headed to the bathroom. After my shower I chose a different dress to wear than the one I had already chosen. If I was going to see Darien today, then I wanted to look my best.

With a quick application of some mascara and lip gloss, I stared back at my reflection in approval and headed out to meet Seiya at the restaurant he had chosen for us to have breakfast. I couldn't wait to get this over with so I could see Darien.

When I arrived at the restaurant around 8:30, Seiya was already seated. He stood up and gave me a brief hug and kiss on the cheek as I joined him at the table, then rose to pull out my chair for me. I smiled at him in gratitude. He was such a gentleman. Any woman would be lucky to have him in their life. Had Darien not already stolen my heart, I'm sure Seiya and I would have made a great couple, but I couldn't control what my heart wanted. I hated knowing that I was about to hurt him though.

As usual, I found myself enjoying his company over breakfast. We hadn't really sat down and talked since my return from Jamaica due to my uh…preoccupied scheduled, so it was nice just catching up. We laughed over the school's latest gossip and discussed our post graduation plans, all the while evading the topic of us. With less than 3 months left in the semester Seiya would be heading back to that states soon, where he had big plans of opening his own record label. I told him about my anticipations and fears about finally starting medical school, and he gave me a pep talk that left me feeling like I could take on the world.

The meal ended, and we still hadn't brought up the topic we both knew was inevitable. Seiya invited me on a walk along the beach near the restaurant, and realizing I still had an hour before I was due to start work I agreed.

We walked along the isolated beach, our arms linked as we just enjoyed the serene calm of the early morning tides. I glanced over at the rising sun, smiling as some crabs scurried beneath the sand ahead of us. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I knew it would be up to me to make the first move, but I wasn't sure where to begin. Thankfully, Seiya being he gentleman that he was took that pressure off of me.

"So uh, have you given any thought to my question?"

I kicked a rock ahead of me, nodding my head as I stared down at the white sand.

"Yeah, I have."

Seiya ushered us to sit on a pair of isolated beach chairs and faced me. My hands involuntarily wrung themselves within each other. I was beyond nervous. It felt like I was about to dump him for the second time. Even if we had never officially been a couple, we had been pretty close to it. He had been there for me through everything, and I was going to hurt him; again. I felt just awful.

Swallowing the saliva that had accumulated in my mouth I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Seiya, you've been the best friend that anyone could ever ask for to me these last few months."

He smiled and shook his head.

"No Serena, you've been that person. I don't know if I could have handled the transition here without you. You've made me feel at home within your own home and I've had an awesome semester so far. And I know it's only gonna get better."

I forced a smile to my face before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say is, our friendship means the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Ditto."

I took a deep breath before continuing again. Oh boy.

"You are one of the most important people in my life, and I love you dearly..."

I glanced over at Seiya's face, my heart breaking at the look of happiness I saw there. He was expecting this conversation to head in the opposite way, but I was about to practically push him off of his cloud nine.

"But, I think it would be best if we-if we remained as just friends."

I whispered the final part of my sentence, my heart pounding in my chest as Seiya stared back at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Wh-what? Why Sere? I don't understand. I thought-I thought we were really building something special all these months. I thought you were starting to really like me again. You can't tell me you haven't felt the connection we've been building all this time."

I forced myself to look up at his crushed face, the hurt that I heard in his voice driving tears to my eyes. I looked back at him through my clouded vision, wishing that things could be different.

"We have, but I've loved you as one of my best friends Seiya. It-it was never anything more to me. I never intended for you to fall for me again and for things to get this far. I should have stopped it when I realized it was happening, but I was afraid of loosing our friendship. And it means so much to me. You mean so much to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I glanced up at Seiya's face, and a sob escaped my throat as I noticed the painful look in his eyes.

"I don't believe you Serena. We've practically been inseparable the last few months. All the chaste kisses and hugs, the laughter we've shared, all those things… Are you trying to tell me none of that meant more than just friendship to you? That you never felt anything more? Jesus, the whole damn school thought we were a couple! You're either lying or you're not telling me something! Which one is it Serena? What the hell is going on?"

I scooted to the edge of the chair as the intensity in Seiya's voice continued to rise. I knew he would never hurt me, but he was visibly very upset. Above his words I still saw the anguish in his eyes. He was hurting inside, and he was resorting to anger. I tried to stop my own tears, but knowing that I had driven him to this point made things worse.

He was right. I had initially used him to get past Darien, but that did not work. Our first relationship had also ended due to my inability to get past Darien. After all I'd put him through, he deserved to at least know the truth. But I didn't know if I could share that with him. I didn't know if I was ready.

I looked up at his now towering form standing in front of me. We connected eyes, and his eyes softened as he noticed the tears flowing from my own. He fell to his knees in front of me and gently grabbed my hand in his. My body continued to shudder as I silently cried, and I whispered the only words that I could think of saying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Seiya dropped to his knees, and his hand gently touched my chin and lifted my gaze to his. I felt a slight pain in my chest as I read all the sorrow in his eyes and the defeat in his form. He didn't deserve this from me.

"Serena, I love you. I've loved you after knowing you for just a few short weeks back in Cali. I know I can make you happy. I would go out of my way to get you anything you could ever ask of me. The few months we were together last year were among the happiest of my life. I'm still not sure why you ended our relationship, but I know that for a while, you felt it too; that connection we share. Why are you stopping this? Stopping us? I can make you so happy baby."

His hand gently caressed the side of my face.

"I can make sure that there is a smile on your face when you wake every morning. I can make your life bliss. I know you love me, but every time I feel like we're getting closer to a break through, you suddenly pull away from me. What am I doing wrong Serena? Please tell me so I can fix it. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Please, I love you."

My tears were flowing even heavier after Seiya's confession, and I gently placed my hand above his on my face. I was such a horrible person. His love for me was so genuine, and here I was withholding the truth from him after two years of lies.

In that moment, I realized that I needed to come clean with Seiya. I hadn't told any of my friends except Beryl about Darien and I, but he deserved to know the truth. This would be the second time I was breaking his heart due to my relationship with Darien, and above anyone else he deserved to know.

Summoning all the courage I could, I started to speak.

"You're perfect Seiya. You aren't doing anything wrong. The only thing you've done wrong is falling for a horrible person like me."

He started to speak but I interjected him.

"No, please let me finish. I never fully explained to you why I broke up with you last year. I just told you that I was dealing with some things that I needed to get past, and being the amazing person that you are you gave me my space and time; even if I knew it hurt you to do so."

I took a deep breath and looked out at the ocean. I couldn't look him in the eyes for this.

" I came to California last year primarily as a mean to distance myself from a relationship that I had been having back at home."

I noticed Seiya's look of surprise in my peripheral vision and bit my lip.

"You never told me that."

I turned to stare at him, and a sad smile made its way to my face.

"You're one of few people that I have told now. No even the girls know about it."

He quirked an eyebrow and took a seat next to me on the chair.

"Is that what you were trying to get over? Your relationship with this guy?"

I nodded my head at him and looked out at the ocean. My heart was pounding in my chest, and although my mind kept screaming that this was a bad idea and I should stop, I felt compelled to tell him the truth. If he was a true friend, he would eventually understand past his hurt, right?

"Yes. The relationship was complicated in many ways, and although I had ended it I realized that he still had a hold on me. I needed space and a fresh place to clear my mind. I was hoping that my heart would get cleared in the process too."

Seiya looked down at me, a frown marring his soft features.

"So all the time we dated in Cali, you were just using me to try and get over your ex-boyfriend?"

I couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes at his statement.

"What? No! By the time that I agreed to be your girlfriend, I honestly thought that I had been over him and could attempt another relationship. I genuinely liked you Seiya. You were fun and so refreshing, I was beyond ecstatic that you wanted me to be your girlfriend. It was amazing at first. We definitely had a connection, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. As time passed I finally realized that the missing element was him, and had always been him. I could never learn to love you fully, because my heart still belonged to him. And that wasn't fair to you. I had grown to love you as a dear friend, and I couldn't stand hurting you like that."

Seiya looked away from me.

"All that time. Never allowing me to really get intimate with you, all the lies that you sprung up to explain your distance… And I soaked them up. I would wait and eternity for you if it meant you would be mine in the end. But that was never to be the case, huh?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, his harsh words making me suddenly cold.

"I'm sorry Seiya. I just thought you deserved to know the truth."

Seiya released an almost cynical laugh beside me that did not reach his eyes, and stood.

"You thought I deserved to know the truth? After I left school to come here for an entire semester just to win you back? After falling in love with you all over again these last few months? After I've wasted the last two years of my life trying to gain something that I never could? You thought I deserved to know the truth at this moment?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just continued to stare down at my feet through my clouded eyes.

"Are you seeing him now? Is that why you've pulled away from me these last few weeks?"

I wasn't sure if and how I should answer that question, so I just continued to stare down as my tears started to spill from my eyes again.

Seiya's hand suddenly grabbed my arm, forcing me to look up at him.

"Answer me Serena! Are you seeing him again?"

I gave him a quick nod, not having the energy or will to fight at the moment. He suddenly dropped my arm in defeat.

I couldn't look up at him, but I knew his face must have shown his devastation.

"Who-who is he Serena?"

My heart rate increased. Telling him about the relationship was one thing, but I didn't know if I had the courage to say Darien's name out loud.

Seiya patiently stared down at me through my silence, but I could see he was becoming angry again. But who could blame him?

"Who is it damn it? I've been around you all this time this semester and I haven't seen you with anyone. Is it one of the frat boys? Is that why you've kept it a secret? Is he from a rival frat or something?"

I shook my head, unwilling to speak or stare him in the eye.

"Is it a member of the basketball team, is it-"

Seiya suddenly stopped talking and went deathly still beside me.

I was so afraid at this point, I thought that I just might pass out. My palms were sweaty, and my heart seemed to only continue speeding up. I slowly raised my eyes to his face and stared back at his widened eyes. He didn't need to say anything. I saw all the recognition and disgust in his eyes. He had pieced everything together.

He knew.

Seiya's hand was shaking as he raised it to grab onto his hair.

"It's him, isn't it?"

I looked away.

"And to think I just thought that he was just oddly overprotective of you. The way he seems to hover around you, the way you two seem to be very awkward yet comfortable at the same time around each other, the way he seems to scare off any guy that comes round you, the way he just doesn't seem to like me. All this time. It all makes perfect sense. You would choose your married coach over me? Twice?"

I winced at the increasing tone of Seiya's voice again, and I was suddenly yanked to my feet.

He grabbed both my arms and stared down at me.

"Say something damn you! Serena, how could you?"

I stared down at my tears as they fell to the sand, unsure of what to say. He wouldn't understand the love that Darien and I couldn't seem to escape from. His grip on my arm was hurting me, but I couldn't force myself to care in that moment. I felt like shit. I deserved whatever I had coming.

"I'm sorry."

Seiya suddenly released me and stepped back from me. I looked up at him, only to be met with his sneer of disgust.

"I don't want your apology. You've made a fool of me for the last time Serena. I'm not gonna be your little toy on the side anymore. Is that what the two of you do? Laugh at poor little Seiya trying so hard to get something he can never have?"

"No! It's not like that! Seiya, you're still one of my best friends!"

I reached out a hand up to his arm, but he pushed it away.

"Don't you dare touch me. And I'm no friend of yours. What kind of person are you? He's married with a wife and two kids Serena! What the fuck is your problem?"

Seiya's words were like a sword going through my heart. I wish I could explain to him how hard Darien and I had tried to deny the way we felt about each other and everything we had been through, but I knew he wouldn't understand. This was exactly why I couldn't tell any of my friends. No one would understand.

He took two steps backwards away from me and gave a short laugh.

"And to think I loved you. I don't even know who you are Serena. Go back and be the mistress of your coach. I hope you enjoy the time together while it lasts, because he's never going to leave his wife for you. It doesn't matter what he tells you; they never do."

With those finals words he walked away from me without a second glance, and I crumpled down onto the cool sand.

I openly sobbed on the isolated beach, my heart breaking even more with every second that passed. I had just deeply hurt one of my best friends, and I didn't know if I would ever get him back. The look of disgust on his face flashed through my mind, and I forced myself to my feet. I could only hope that Seiya would eventually forgive me and keep the information that I had shared with him in confidence. If he told the wrong person…I shook my head, not wanting to think about that option. He was just reacting to his hurt right now. He wouldn't do something like that. I knew deep down in my heart that my friend Seiya was still somewhere in there beneath all that hurt.

And he was wrong.

Darien did love me. And we would be together when everything was settled with his wife. Seiya could never know the extent of the love that Darien and I shared.

Wiping the last of my tears from my face, I started to head back to my car. I still had to make it to work, and I had to meet Darien for lunch.

Seiya was wrong.

As much as I was Darien's, he was also mine.

Seiya would come around in time. Everything would be ok. Everything would be ok…

_Meanwhile across the island…_

Brian Tomei was not a man used to not getting what he wanted. At the tender age of 4, he had been declared a genius amongst his peers. Three years later, he announced that he would become a doctor and by all means did exactly that.

At 17 years of age, he was the youngest entering member of his medical school class. Four years after that at the tender age of 21, he had graduated from Harvard Medical School at the top of his class. Residency while tiresome for some had been a joyride for him. Within an eight year span he was triple boarded in the fields of general and cardiac surgery, as well as neurology. He was a legend among his peers. His genius in the field of research, unprecedented. He was a man used to setting goals in life, and accomplishing them all. Impossible was not a word in his vocabulary. The word no, unheard of.

People from across the world sought out his services. Physicians hailed him as the next generation founder of up-to-date medicine. His techniques were nothing short of in genius. His reputation was renowned, and with it came many liberties; such as, for example, getting pretty much whatever he desired in his life. And right now, he wanted Trista Shields…

Dr. Tomei again gazed down at the huge brown envelope in his hands before sighing and leaning back in his chair. He wasn't sure what the content of this particular envelope would reveal, but he had a pretty good idea based on the last set he had received. He stared back into the dimly lit space of his office, calculating how much free time he had before he was set to begin his rounds for that morning.

His eyes again wandered back to the package in his hands, and taking a quick glance at the door to insure that it was locked, he opened the envelope and splayed out its contents on his desk. A small smile covered his face at the recent photographs that his private investigator had delivered to him a few days ago. He had ignored the envelope up to this point due to preoccupation with work and a slight fear of what they would reveal, but he was ready now.

Within one of the photographs, Coach Darien shields had been captured strolling down the streets of Jamaica, his hands intertwined with that of one of his players. He stared down at the image of the young girl, and even he could see the blatant happiness that was beaming from her face as she stared up at the older man. Shifting his gaze to coach Shields, he almost gasped at the open affection that he saw radiating from the man's eyes. Whoever this girl was, she definitely wasn't just some fling to him. They were looking at each other as two people deeply in love, and he almost felt a pang of guilt about what he was about to do to them; almost.

It wasn't that he had anything against Darien Shields. Actually, it was quite the opposite. He admired the man for his contributions to the small island community and his efforts in providing countless students with a means of financing their college education. Darien Shields was a man known on the island for his generosity and dedication to his family and his love of basketball. He had single-handedly transformed the basketball team at one of the island's colleges from a complete disgrace to one of the top basketball teams in the Caribbean. Indeed, he was a very respected man within the small community. And what he was about to do would change all of that.

It was not his intention to cause the man any real harm, but he was standing in the way of him having the one thing in his life that he wanted at the moment; the only woman he had ever loved more than his love of medicine, and the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Trista Shields.

He sighed and again leaned back in his chair. If Darien was truly in love with the girl in the picture, then perhaps what he was about to do would not lead to such a terrible outcome. Yes, it would initially cause quite a stir on the island, but people would forget soon enough. And he certainly did not want to hurt Trista. He loved her so much, but he was just tired of waiting. He was not a patient man, and he had been waiting on Trista for over four years now. During that time he had kept hoping that she would muster up the courage to walk out of her love less marriage and finally become his in heart and name, but it was clear that she was not going to be doing that anytime soon. If it wasn't her daughters, it was some other excuse, and he was just fed up of waiting. He knew without a doubt that Trista did not love her husband the way she loved him. She was hesitant to admit that fact to him, but they both knew it was the truth. For so many years he had waited, being the patient man that he had never known himself to be, hoping she would finally come to him. He had refused countless positions in the states that would dramatically advance his medical career, just to stay closer to her on the island, hanging onto his one reason for living outside of medicine.

He knew that Trista wanted to return to the states as well. With his influence, it would be easy enough to get her a job wherever he would choose to relocate. Together, they could dominate the medical field. Never in his life had he met a woman that stimulated him on both a mental and physical level to the extent that she did. They were perfect for each other, and since he had fallen in love with her four years ago, there had been no place in his heart for anyone else. He had to have her. And her silly sense of commitment to her loveless marriage was holding them back. But he wouldn't stand for it any longer. Trista was meant to be his.

Breaking away from his thoughts he removed the second photograph from the envelope and his eyes immediately widened at the image. In this photograph, the couple was apparently in the middle of some dance floor, preoccupied with each other as they danced. But that wasn't what had caused his surprised reaction to the picture. The body language and hunger displayed on the faces of both individuals was so immense, that he wandered if Darien cared at all that he was a married man in public. The girl's body was practically plastered to his, their lips mere centimeters apart as they stared at each other oblivious to the other people on the floor. Darien's hands were possessively holding onto the young lady's rear, while one of her legs was wrapped around his waist, her body tilted backwards as they seemingly rubbed against each other.

Brian took another glance at the image and shook his head. There was no doubt in his mind how that night ended, and anyone else seeing the raw sexual tension in the picture would assume the same. So, Darien wasn't the perfect and holy man that Trista made him out to be. The fact actually had him feeling pretty good about the situation. He was just so sick of the way she always placed him on a pedestal. She made it seem like he was a better man than even he was, and though he had never voiced his hurt to her, it had wounded him to his very heart. So they were both maintaining the façade of a "happy marriage", but were seeing other people. Interesting.

Darien may not have been involved with the girl for the same amount of time that he and Trista had been together, but it was obvious that whatever it was the two held was pretty serious.

Well this certainly made things easier. The way he saw it, he would regret having to hurt Trista initially, but in the end, he would be helping everyone with what he was about to do. He said a silent thank you to the young man that had accidentally got him interested in checking out Darien's life in the first place. Life was just so random at times.

He had been on call a month ago when a young man had come into the ER needing to be assessed for possible brain injury while playing football. Upon entering the examination room he had looked at the blonde youngster and couldn't fight the sense of familiarity with his face. After introducing himself and attaining the history of present illness, he just couldn't ignore his curiosity anymore and asked.

"I'm sorry Jason. May I call you Jason?"

The young man nodded his blonde head, seemingly impatient about being in the doctor's office to begin with.

"Yeah doc, that's fine. Are we all done here? Cause I've got some things planned for this after-"

"We're almost done. So just to recap, you were playing football with your friends, you were tackled by someone and fell to the floor, knocked your head, and the next thing you knew you woke up in your friend's car on the way to the hospital. Am I correct?"

"Yep. Sounds about right. Are we straight? Cause I feel fine. I don't know why those idiots brought me here in the first place."

"Your friends have done you a huge favor in carrying you here. It seems like you had a concussion, and I'll just have to do a quick neurological exam and possibly a CT scan based on my findings. So you may be here for another three hours or so, but I assure you it is better to be safe than sorry with matters of the brain. You don't want to miss a possible injury and then have brain problems down the line, now do you?"

Jason sighed, frustrated that he would be late for his date that afternoon.

"Ok ok. Can we just get started already?"

Dr. Tomei smiled, realizing he had won over his impatient patient.

"We certainly can. But I can't dismiss the feeling that I've seen your face somewhere before. Have we by chance met?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked back at the doctor indifferently.

"You live on this island and don't recognize my face? Are you new here?"

"Actually, I'm not. Should I recognize your face?"

Jason shook his head, wondering why they were still talking and hadn't started his exam yet.

"I guess you're probably not into sports. I was the MVP for men's basketball at UBI for like three years in a row, lead us to a few championships, does any of this ring a bell?"

Dr. Tomei's face suddenly lit up in recognition.

"Oh! You're _that_ Jason? I remember reading an article about you once. Coach Shields called you his protégé I believed? Wow. You must be really good then. I know he was quite the player in his day."

Jason's expression suddenly turned sour at the mention of Coach Shields' name. Dr. Tomei watched with interest the complete change in his body language, and wondered what had caused such a reaction. As far as he remembered from the article, the two were pretty close, and Darien had helped in facilitating the boy's educational and basketball journey immensely.

"Yeah, that's me."

Realizing that his patient would not delve further into the issue of Coach Shields, he decided to prod the young man a little. Something just told him that he should get to the bottom of whatever had caused that reaction. It wasn't often that one ran across someone that wasn't smitten with the famous Darien Shields.

Pulling out his ophthalmoscope, he instructed the young man to stare at the wall ahead while he focused the bright light into each of his eyes. As he got on with the exam, he opened light conversation, hoping that Jason would open up more.

"So you know Coach Shields personally, huh? That must be great. It seems like people around here really respect him. And he's done so much for your school and the basketball teams there. He seems to have a genuine interest in helping you guys succeed in life. It's quite commendable actually."

Jason rolled his eyes, and action that Dr. Tomei noted but chose not to comment on.

"He has a genuine interest in helping his players all right. Some more so than others..."

"What was that?"

Dr. Tomei stood to his full height, looking down at the young man that had mumbled the statement beneath his breath. He heard him perfectly clear, but he wanted some elaboration. What exactly did he mean by "some more so than others?"

"Look, nothing ok. I'm just saying that he "helps" out certain players a lot more than others. He helps them out _real_ good. And anyway, I don't wanna talk about him anymore. Can we hurry this up? I've got some place I've got to be."

"I'll try my best."

Dr. Tomei frowned as he walked away to retrieve the rest of his examination tools. It was clear by the Jason's demeanor that the conversation was over, but his curiosity was on high alert. The bitterness in Jason's voice as he spoke was quite alarming. What exactly did "helping" out some players more so than others entail?

After he was finished with his examination and Jason had received a normal CT scan, he released the young man with specific instructions to take things easy for the next few days. He had had a slight concussion, but would be ok if he allowed his brain time to recover.

Sitting in his office afterwards, he had pondered on what to do with this new bit of information. There was probably nothing to the boy's statement, but he just wanted to be sure. He hired a private detective the following day, with specific instructions to trail Darien for a few days to see if anything interesting would pop up.

He certainly hadn't expected a relationship with one of the man's players. It had caught even him by surprise. The first set of pictures had been of past events that his detective had conjured up on the couple, but they weren't entirely convicting. In an old news paper clip, Darien was holding the young girl in the air as she beamed down at him, seemingly after shooting the winning championship basket. The picture in itself was plausible enough. Anyone could understand a coach raising his star player into the air after such a shot, but as was the case with the other photos he would receive, their eyes spoke volume. They were looking at each other with blatant affection radiating from both their orbs; affection that shouldn't exist in a simple coach/player relationship.

Intrigued, he had decided to follow Darien around for a few more weeks, thankful for Trista's absence from the island. The pictures just got more and more convincing, and the few shots taken in Jamaica sealed the deal for him. He would have to pay the man for his work and inform him that he would no longer need his services.

He had decided to anonymously send Trista one of the earlier pictures to pipe her interest and plant a seed of doubt. He knew that she had received the photo with a brief document essentially asking her if she really knew everything that her husband did with his players. His detective had seen to it as soon as she returned home. He had been expecting her to bring up the package when she had spoken to him the night before, but she hadn't. And knowing her, that meant she had chosen to either ignore the message, or something else was going on. He could bet his life it was probably the former. After all, Mr. Perfect could do no wrong in her eyes.

Coming back to the present, Dr Tomei stared down at the heated shot of the couple on the dance floor. He truly hadn't wanted to get to serious measures. He was hoping that the initial photo and letter he sent would have bee enough to plant the seed of doubt and set Trista on the path of discovering her husband's secret on her own. Clearly, that was not to be the case. He would have to take things a step further. He realized with some regret that this photograph would also place the girl's reputation at stake as well. A pity, butut sacrifices had to be made.

Opening his phone he sent a brief text message to his detective informing him that he had one last mission for him. It wasn't that he had anything against Darien. Truly, he didn't. But he wanted Trista Shields. Darien was standing in the way of that. And he just couldn't have that. He always got what he wanted…

_Darien's POV_

As I pulled up in front of the office where Serena worked I couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom. I had no idea how she was going to receive the bomb that I was about to drop on her, and her potential reactions had me terrified. I don't know what I would do if I lost her again. We had only been together for a few short weeks; a few short blissful weeks where I was reminded in every passing moment of exactly how much I loved her and needed her in my life. Why did this have to happen now? Why didn't we ever get a break?

Releasing a frustrated sigh, I leaned back in the seat of my escalade. I glanced at the office doors through my sunglasses, just in time to see her slim figure emerging from the building. I was awe-stricken as I watched her, an instant smile forming on her face when she recognized my truck at the far end of the parking lot. A smile immediately covered my face as well. That was just one of the effects we seemed to have on each other.

She was so beautiful. From her never ending golden locks to the baby blue sandals that complimented her simple summer dress perfectly. She had that ability too. She could take the simplest of clothing and turn them into something magnificent when she put them on. I observed her as she gracefully walked across the parking lot and towards the tinted vehicle, my anticipation rising with every step she took.

After my conversation with Trista the previous night, it felt like my life had just come to an end after just a few short weeks of finally living again. It had taken all the will power in the world for me to appear calm and collected in front of her. In truth, I was devastated by her recent discovery. I loved children, but this was the worst time ever for us to have a baby together. I had already fully decided that I was going to ask her for a divorce, and I was even more terrified of what Serena's reaction to the news would be. I couldn't handle it if she left me again. I just didn't know what I would do.

Serena finally entered the passenger side of the truck and faced me. After she closed the door, we both stared at each other for all of a split second before we were wrapped up within each other's arms. As her tiny arms desperately clung to me, I pulled her even closer to my body, needing to feel as much of her against me that I could get at the moment. We didn't say a word to each other, and I had no idea how we both knew that the other needed that hug at that instant, but I was so at peace with her finally in my arms I didn't really care to think about it. God, I would loose my mind if I lost this woman again.

I wrapped my arms around her small form, pulling her from her seat to sit on my lap. I leaned into her strawberry scented hair, trying to drown myself into her being as her arms tightly wrapped themselves around my neck. A part of me needed to reassure myself that she was there, and I prayed to God above that she would still be after I was through talking to her today. Telling her about the baby was the last thing I wanted to be doing, but being as we were pretty popular around the island, the media would be all over Trista's pregnancy as soon as they found out. That could be very soon. And I couldn't have her hearing this from someone else's mouth. I just couldn't risk that happening.

She wasn't questioning my reaction to our greeting, and I fell in love with her just a little more at that realization. She knew that I just needed to hold her in that moment, and for whatever reason I felt the same need being emitted from her desperate embraces. I leaned back to look down at her, gently sliding my thumb across her soft face as she stared up at me. In those big blue eyes I saw all her love, all her devotion and trust of me, and I found myself practically choking on my next words.

"I love you. I love you so much baby. Don't ever leave me…"

Leaning down I captured her lips within my own, and a sigh of contentment simultaneously left both our lips.

My hands found their way into her baby soft hair, and I gently ran my fingers along her scalp as I lost myself in the intoxicating taste of her kisses. Serena was clinging to me like she never wanted to let me go, and the kiss that I had intended to be sweet soon turned into one of raw need.

Before I knew what was happening she was straddling me in my seat, her hands desperately squeezing my shoulders as she took control of the kiss. I didn't know what had caused this reaction in her, but I was loving it. We battled for control of the heated kiss, and my hands slid beneath the hem of her dress. Traveling up her smooth legs, I grabbed onto her panties, roughly pulling them to the side as my fingers found her moist center. She stilled above me and released a raspy moan, and I took the opportunity to push my finger into her welcoming body.

I started a slow and steady pace within her that initially left her squirming above me. She soon began to match my rhythm, urging me to speed up my actions. Quick to oblige, I inserted a second finger and increased the pace of my thrusts. Her moans echoed through the hot vehicle, and my mouth latched onto one of her nipples through her dress as she proceeded to take another thrust forward.

She looked like an erotic goddess above me, her hair thrashing around her body as she tried to find her release. I felt myself becoming even harder as I took in her reactions to my ministrations. If I didn't get inside her in the next second, I was going to loose it. My erection was painfully pushing against my constricting jeans, and pausing for a few seconds I used my free hand to release it.

Without a second thought I pulled her straddling form onto my manhood. We both moaned at the initial contact, pausing to experience the euphoria that our connected bodies provided. Needing more, I gently lifted her off my shaft and quickly pulled her back down. I moaned at the wonderful feeling of being inside her body. I swear, there was no one else in the world that would ever have the effect on me that Serena did.

Catching me by surprise, she started a frantic rhythm of her own, maneuvering her body up and down my shaft until I felt like I was about to explode. Grabbing onto her waist, I urged her to move even faster. I felt the quivering in her body that signaled her impending climax before I even heard her.

She started moaning my name, an action that pushed me even closer to my own release. I latched onto her butt cheeks beneath her dress, urging them apart. That one move got me even deeper into her than before, and it was enough to throw me over the edge.

Serena started to shake above me, and my body quickly started to mimic hers as my orgasm rocked my world. After what seemed like minutes of never ending bliss, my eyes finally re-opened, and I tilted my head to stare down at her collapsed head on my shoulder. Her rapid breathing was brushing against the skin of my neck, and I gently ran my hand through her hair as I waited for my own heart beat to slow down.

When we had finally regained controlled of our bodies she leaned back and stared down at me, and I smiled at her flushed face. Brushing her wet bangs from her forehead I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Hesitantly pulling back from the kiss, I cupped the side of her damp face.

"I missed you last night."

She returned my smile and leaned into the hand that was currently caressing the side of her face.

"I missed you more."

We were lost in each other's eyes for a few moments, but the sudden sound of a horn had Serena flying off my body.

"Shit! Darien, we're in the middle of a parking lot!"

She quickly sat herself in the passenger seat, running her hands over her dress and her hair as she did so. If I wasn't startled at the realization that we had just had sex in a parking, in broad daylight, I would have found her reaction highly amusing.

I looked out the window and realized that the parking lot was becoming a lot more occupied. Even the vacant area that I had chosen to park in was starting to become populated with vehicles. Quickly fixing my jeans, I started up the escalade.

Damn. What was it about this woman that just made me forget everything and everyone?

The engine revved and we drove out the complex. I couldn't help but chuckle as Serena slid down her seat.

"It's fine. We've left the area. You can sit up now."

She sat up and her face flushed a deep red.

I laughed again.

"It's ok. These windows are way too tinted for anyone to see into the truck, and we were facing the hillside. I'm sure no one knew what was going on."

She looked at me shyly and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me just now. I just…"

I glanced at her for a quick second before turning back to the road.

"Don't apologize. I loved it. And you don't need to explain anything. I needed you just now as much as you needed me. Is everything ok?"

She nodded at me and gently covered my hand with her own.

"It is now."

I noticed her smile from the side of my eye and brought her hand to my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Darien."

My heart swelled. I would never get tired of hearing those words leave her lips.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me today. I know it was late notice and everything, but I really needed to talk to you."

Concern immediately marred her delicate features.

"I wanted to see you too, so it's fine. Is everything alright?"

My heart rate increased at that question. This was not going to be easy. I nodded my head.

"Something happened last night and I need to tell you about. If it's alright with you, I'd prefer if I told you when we're at our destination. Is that ok?"

I brought her hand to my lips as I looked at her again.

She nodded her head, but I could tell that my words had her on edge.

"Ok."

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride, just basking in each other's presence while our hands remained connected. I could tell that Serena had something on her mind, but not wanting to push the issue I decided that I'd ask her about it when we had settled for lunch.

I took a quick stop at one of my favorite restaurants and picked up the preordered lunch I had called in. Afterwards I drove us to one of the private beaches that my family owned, needing a place where I was assured of our privacy to openly speak to her.

Pulling the escalade into a shaded spot, I retrieved the picnic blanket from the back of the truck. Taking her hands we found a shaded spot on the beach and opened up our lunch. The food was as good as I knew it always was, but I just nibbled on my share. I had no appetite at the moment. We spoke a little of the upcoming game that evening, but the conversation was overshadowed by the imminent news that I was about to deliver.

Deciding to shift the discussion, I addressed her earlier behavior.

"Were you ok earlier? You seemed rather disturbed about something. Are you sure everything's ok?"

She looked at me before looking back at the ocean, biting her lip as she contemplated on answering my question. When she started to speak but stopped, I was immediately set on edge. Grabbing her hand, I gently pulled her closer to my body.

"Hey. It's ok. Whatever it is you can tell me. What's wrong Sere?"

She looked up at me, and I was startled to see tears glistening in her beautiful orbs.

After a few seconds she started speaking, and I listened attentively as she retold the story of what had happened with Seiya earlier that morning.

I forced myself to look past my anger as she finished up her story, instead trying to be sympathetic to the fact that she had just potentially lost one of her closest friends.

If I ever got my hands on the little prick though, it wasn't going to be pretty. How dare he tell her those things? I didn't believe for a second that he would go public with our relationship to anyone. The bastard didn't have the balls, and besides that, I knew that he cared for her too much to do such a thing. It was understandable that he was hurt, but he had also hurt Serena, so that automatically placed him on my bad list.

I gently picked her up and placed her onto my lap. She cried into my shoulder as I allowed her to let it out, running my hands through her hair as she clung to my body. When she had stopped, I pulled her back and gently wiped the tears from her face. I felt worse now more than ever about the news that I was about to tell her. She had been through so much that day as it stood.

"Listen to me Serena. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I can even understand why you chose to tell him. I know this may sound insane right now, but if he really was a true friend, he'll come around. He's just hurting right now; kinda like you are. In the long run he'll appreciate that you came forward and was honest with him. I'm proud of you baby."  
She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my neck.

"But what if he tells someone Darien? I'm so sorry. I've placed both of us in danger with my crazy decision. I'm so sorry."

I pulled her back once again and grabbed her face within my hands.

"Don't you worry about that Sere. I highly doubt that he will tell anyone. He's just hurting right now. But even if he does, we'll deal with it ok? I'll take care of you. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

She nodded at me, a few tears escaping her eyes from the action.

"With my life."

"Good. Then cheer up Meatball Head. Everything will be ok."

A frown covered her face at my old nickname for her, but I could see the smile she was fighting back through her façade.

"Meatball Head? Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

I shrugged.

"You did. But you know you'll always be my Meatball Head. And anyway, what are you gonna do to stop me?"

Completely catching me off guard she tackled me to the floor.

I laughed at her attempts to pin me beneath her, allowing her a few seconds of triumph before I overpowered her and pinned her beneath my body.

"Say that you'll forever abide by the name Meatball Head and you'll love when I call you that."

Her eyes widened as she struggled to set herself free.

"Never!"

"Ok then. You force me to extreme measures Madame Meatball."

She squealed out as my fingers found their way to her tickle spots, forcing her to squirm and thrash about beneath me.

"Darien, stop!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Ok ok!"

Removing my fingers I allowed her to catch her breath. Her face was beautifully flushed as her chest heaved up and down beneath me, and I fought the urge to kiss her on the spot. I loved seeing her happy.

"Ok ok. From now on you can call me Meatball Head."

"Annddd"

I gave her a quick tickle to her torso.

"And I'll like it! Ok! You satisfied?"

I looked down at her, suddenly not in the mood to play anymore.

"Of you baby? Never."

Leaning down I quickly captured her lips in a heated kiss. That kiss led to us making love on the isolated beach, and for the next hour I forced the reason I had brought her to the very area from my mind. When we were through, I observed her as the cool breeze lulled her to sleep. My hand traveled over her naked skin, wishing I could just stay there and watch her sleep forever. I couldn't fight down the fear that this could potentially be my last moment of such peace with her. My life without Serena in it was pointless. I'd give anything in the world to have her beside me like that forever. Realizing that we had a game later that night and I still had to tell her about Trista however, I gently shook her.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Her eyes groggily opened and she smiled up at me, stretching as she pushed herself against my body.

"Come on. I've gotta talk to you and get you back before it gets too late."

Her smile immediately disappeared and she skeptically nodded at me. I hated to change the relaxed atmosphere, but I urged her up and handed her clothing. After I was dressed myself I took her hand and started to walk along the beach.

She knew that I was trying to figure out how to initiate the conversation, and I smiled as I felt her reassuring squeeze of my hand.

Taking a deep breath, I started to speak.

"Trista came home last night with some news."

I felt her tense next to me.

"Oh no. Is her father alright?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's actually doing a lot better than the doctors expected. This isn't about him."

She visibly relaxed. Again, I found myself admiring her. Regardless of her feelings about my relationship with Trista, she was still concerned about the welfare of her father. She was a good person from the inside out, and I said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity had brought her into my life.

"Well that's great news."

"Yeah it is. But this is actually about Trista."

She stopped walking and turned to face me. I took another deep breath, forcing myself to relax as I grabbed her hands.

"When I came home last night, I found her in the bathroom with…with a pregnancy test in her hand."

Her hand went limp within my own.

"W-what?"

I tightly held onto her hand, not willing to let her go. My mouth was suddenly very dry, but I needed to do this. She deserved to hear it from my lips.

"She had a pregnancy test in her hand, and it was-it was positive. "

Serena stared up at me, and I couldn't tell if she was more shocked or hurt at my news.

"She's pregnant? But how? When? I though-I thought you said you guys weren't..."

I took an urgent step towards her.

"We weren't sleeping together Serena. I wouldn't lie to you. I haven't slept with her for over two months. I swear it. I don't know how this happened. She-she says she's been having the symptoms for a while but she thought it was due to stress. She said..."

I stopped as Serena suddenly withdrew her hands from mine and wrapped her arms around her body. She was looking down at the sand, shielding her face from my eyes. I quickly walked to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Please baby. Don't do this. Don't pull away from me. This doesn't change anything. I still love you. I'm going to be there for my child and my girls but I'm still going to divorce Trista. I love you. Only you. "

Her face was hidden from my view, but her quivering form within my arms alerted me to the fact that she was crying.

I pulled away from her, but her face remained glued in the direction of the sand. I tried again to pull her back, but she pushed away my arms. Her silence was slowly killing me. I needed to know how she felt. I needed to reassure her that we were still going to be together. This didn't change anything. We had just gotten back together. We could work through this. I couldn't handle loosing her again.

I needed to know that she wasn't leaving me.

"Please, don't pull away from me Serena. Say something. Please baby. Anything?"

She finally connected with my eyes, and my heart broke at the defeated look on her face.

"What do you want me to say Darien? Your wife is pregnant with your child, and you're here proclaiming that you still intend to leave her and stay with me. Is that supposed to make me feel better about this situation? "

I grabbed her hand again, refusing to let her walk away from me.

"No. But it's meant to show you that I'm committed to us. That I've made up my mind that it's you that I want and I'm not gonna let anything come in the way of that. I know what I'm saying may sound rather harsh, but it's honestly how I feel. And I promised to always be honest with you Serena."

She looked away from me but I moved in front of her, forcing her to look at me.

"Staying together because of this baby won't change the state of my marriage with Trista. We've been down this road before. Staying for the sake of the children doesn't work. I'm not asking you to agree with my decision. It's mine to make, and I have made it. I just need to know that you'll stand by me baby. That you'll continue to love me despite the difficulties we're about to have. I love you Serena. And I…I just don't want to loose you again. I'm nothing without you…"

She finally looked up at me. My heart was racing, and I was afraid to even take another breath. I had no idea what she was about to say, but I knew her next words would weigh heavily on any future I may have with her.

"This is insane. I love you Darien, and I want to be with you. But what are people gonna say when they see your wife with a newborn on her own and you're with me? What kind of relationship do you think we're gonna have if that happens? People will speak ill of both of us-"

"Who gives a fuck about what people think? Wouldn't it be enough that we were finally together and happy? Don't we deserve some happiness too Serena? After all we've been through, don't you think it's time we stopped putting everyone else's happiness ahead of ours for once?"

I watched as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"I want to be with you too Darien. You know I do. There's nothing that I want more in this world than to call you mine. I thought-I thought we were finally getting our break but now this happens. Maybe it's all a sign. How do you expect me to react to this; first Seiya, and now a baby? It's all just so much to handle right now. I'm not saying that you aren't worth all the obstacles we would face, because you are, but I just don't know if I could live like that; if I could live with myself. A baby changes things Darien. It changes a lot of things. I need-I need time. I need to think about this. Please, give me some time to think this over. It's just too much to take in."

We held eye contact, and I warily nodded. I still had no idea if she would decide to stay with me or not, but I had expressed to her how I felt. If she needed time, I had no choice but to give it to her. I could only hope and pray that she would choose to stay with me.

"Do you mind carrying me back to work now? I wanna pick up my car and head back to my room."

She uttered that sentence without offering me as much as a glance, and I tried to ignore the hurt I felt at that realization.

"Ok. If that's what you want."

I quickly collected our belongings and walked back to the car. She didn't say a word and slowly paced behind of me.

The ride back was one of complete silence, and I struggled to maintain my composure as thoughts of her possibly leaving me flooded my mind. I cast a sideway glance her way, noting that she was starring out the window and was turned away from me as she had been the entire ride.

When we pulled up in the parking lot, there was an awkward silence.

"Thanks for lunch today. I'll see you at the game later tonight."

With those words and one final glance, she exited the vehicle.

The fact that she hadn't given me so much as a kiss goodbye was definitely a bad sign in my book. I grabbed onto my hair, dropping my head against the steering wheel in my defeat. My heart broke a little more with every step she took away from me. I just kept on hoping that she would look back; that she would give me a smile, or some sign telling me that we were going to make it past this together.

But it never came.

I watched her until she was in her car and had driven away, trying to fight down the utter anguish that came with the realization that I may have just lost her permanently…

_Later that day… _

_Serena's POV_

I walked into the gym at exactly 6 o'clock that evening. The game was set to begin in an hour, and although I was running a little late, I couldn't find it in myself to care. I felt so lost, so defeated…

Darien's words earlier that day had just sucked all the life, and potentially all the happiness that I had been experiencing for the past few weeks right out of me. What in the world was I to do in this situation?

As I headed to the locker room I realized that the gym was already being filled with people. This game was a very important one. It essentially determined the fate of the team that year. If we won, we progressed to the championship round of the playoffs. If instead we lost, we would be out the series. That would be the end of our season for the year.

Most people couldn't believe the amazing comeback that our team had experience after such an embarrassing season the previous year. My return had been hailed as the major contributor to that occurrence, although I didn't necessarily feel that was the case. I knew that all of our fans, my teammates, and Darien were expecting great things from me tonight. I should have been pumped and ready to take on the world, but I just couldn't get myself motivated.

After our lunch date I had returned to my room with the intentions of taking a nap until dinnertime. I didn't want to think about Darien leaving his pregnant wife and how it made me feel. I didn't want to think about the decision that I would inevitably have to make. I just wanted everything to be as it was those two days we had in Jamaica; where we were just carefree and in love. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget that all of this was happening.

But that just wasn't to be the case.

My mind was racing a million miles a minute as I thought about Darien's proposal.

Trista was pregnant.

Trista was pregnant with his child, and he was still planning on leaving her; for me.

As I had restlessly gazed at the ceiling above my head, I tried to come to some sort of conclusion about my own feelings.

I loved Darien. There was no questioning that. After being separated from him for almost two years, I knew without a doubt that my happiness in life revolved around him. He was my heart, my life…my everything. The last few weeks we'd spent together was nothing short of bliss for the both of us. I wanted to have that exclusively. But was it worth this expense? There was now an innocent baby involved here.

I couldn't deny that knowing he would be willing to go that distance for me had caused my heart to swell a little. He loved me so much that he was willing to even leave his pregnant wife to be with me.

My happiness at that thought didn't last very long however. I thought about Trista spending tireless nights up with that baby on her own, and I felt like a horrible person for potentially enabling that.

We had been down this road before. I had felt the exact same way the first time he had proposed leaving her for me two years ago. Back then, I had been concerned about being the home wrecker that would separate the girls from both their parents.

But after the last two years I had come to accept the fact that we had both tried at giving his marriage a chance. I had just about fully convinced myself that a divorce was probably the best thing for everyone. And now this happened.

Darien didn't think that a baby changed things. We had agreed to wait until Trista's situation with her father had settled before he would ask her for the divorce. But a baby was in the picture now. Could I really just overlook that and proceed the way we had planned to before?

I thought about the desperateness on his face when he had asked me to stand by him. How did he expect me to make such a decision on the spot? I just didn't know what to do.

Coming out of my thoughts I stared at the locker room door. Darien hadn't tried to contact me after I left his car. I felt a little bad about leaving the way that I had, but I just needed to get away from him at the time. I needed space to think. I was suffocating. It had felt like my heart was literally about to explode. I appreciated that he had respected my need for space. But now I would have to face him, and I still didn't know what I wanted out of the situation we were in.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath, I forced all of that to the back of my mind. It was game time, and I needed to concentrate. I had to fall back into the coach/player role with Darien. We couldn't let our personal issues show or affect our performances. With one final breath I pushed the door open.

The eyes of my teammates immediately lit up when I walked through the door, and audible sighs of released echoed through the room.

"Serena! You had us worried!"

I smiled as one of my teammates approached me and urged me into the room. I wasn't nearly as close to my teammates this year as I had been when Beryl was still on the team, but I still had a lot of respect for them.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys. I just got a little held up. Sorry I didn't get the chance to reply to your messages. Gimme a sec to throw on my sweats and I'll be back out."

I walked passed the team to the changing room and threw on my jersey and sweats. When I re-emerged, Darien was standing in the front of the room near the board.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Ms. Charles. Is there a good reason why you're so late?"

We held eye contact for a brief second before I looked away. We both understood what was happening here.

He had to treat me like he would any other player in my position, but we both knew why I was late.

"I'm sorry Coach. I just get held up on my way down."

He gave me a brief nod, before turning back to the board.

"Don't make it happen again. Go ahead and grab a seat."

I nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs unoccupied by my teammates.

Darien spent the next fifteen minutes going over our game plan and what our quarterly goals were. I was trying my hardest to focus on what he was saying, but my mind was still so distracted I was having a hard time doing so. I prayed that when the reality of the game finally set in I would get into my game mode.

When he was done, he gave us a motivational speech that had everyone but me pumped and ready to kill. We said a final cheer before we headed out to begin our warm ups. He stood at the side of the door as we exited the locker room, giving each girl a high five when she exited.

When I approached the door, he pulled me aside.

"Just a second Serena. I need to speak with you."

The girls that were left "ooohhhhhed" at Darien's comment. They probably thought that I was in some type of trouble for being late, but I inwardly rolled my eyes at their ignorance. I stood at the side until the rest of my teammates exited the room.

When the room was cleared, he took a quick glance outside the door and closed it behind him. There was an awkward silence in the room, and I focused my attention to the floor.

"Hey. Are you ok? You seemed pretty out of it in there."

I nodded my head, presenting him with a quick smile of reassurance.

"I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind I guess."

He took a step towards me, and I could do nothing to fight the goose bumps that covered my arms. I was nervous; nervous at what he might say or do.

Soft fingers gently brushed my arm, and I looked up to notice that Darien and I were nothing but a few inches apart.

He pulled me into a gentle hug, and although it was my initial intent to remain unresponsive, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him after a few seconds had passed.

Darien's arms tightened around me, pulling me closer into his body. I sighed as his head rested against my hair, just enjoying having him hold me.

I wasn't sure where we would stand after everything we were dealing with was through, but I needed this; I needed him.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should've waited a little later to tell you, but I just didn't want to risk you finding out any other way. And I don't like keeping anything from you baby. I promised to always be fully honest with you, and I'm going to do just that."

I pressed my face against his chest, closing my eyes as I took in his earthly smell.

"It's ok. I appreciate you telling me. It just caught me by surprise. I needed some time to think. It was all just so overwhelming, you know."

His lips pressed against my hair, and I snuggled my face into his chest. God, I loved this man so much.

"I definitely understand that."

He suddenly stepped back from me, and I fought not to frown at the loss of his warmth.

"You take all the time you need to make up your mind Sere. You know how I feel about you, and I'll respect whatever you choose; even if it may not be what I would like for us."

"Thank you."

His hand gently cupped the side of my face, forcing me to look up at him.

"We can deal with all that later. But right now, I need the leader of my team to be present. I need you to step up out there just as you did in Jamaica baby. This is it. What we've worked towards all year. Let's go the distance and end off your last year with us with a bang. I need you to get motivated about this game Sere. I can understand your distraction, but I don't want you disappointed that you didn't give this your all. I would hate for you to finish off with that regret for the rest of your life."

I smiled, covering the hand on my face with my own. He was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll try my best out there tonight. We'll bring home this win Coach."

Darien released a small laugh at my comment and took a step towards me.

"I have no doubt that you girls will Serena. All I can ask for is that you give it your best shot. Win or loose, I'm still going to be here for you. And I'm still going to be in love with you."

I released a soft sigh as he leaned forward and captured my lips in his own. The kiss was soft and sweet, and as his lips gently glided across mine, I forgot about everything that had been plaguing my thoughts for the past few hours. I was lost in him; in his taste, in the shivers that ran down my back when his hand slid into my hair, in everything about him. I forgot about Trista and the kids, and I just basked in the way he was making me feel. Loved.

When Darien's tongue shyly entered my mouth I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips. That was enough to remind the both of us exactly where we were at the moment.

He pulled away from me, his eyes clouded with desire as we held each other's stare.

"You are a dangerous drug Serena. One that I can't wait to take anywhere and anyhow I want. But we need to get out there before people get suspicious. Are you ready?"

I nodded, although I was really trying to cool down my heated body.

With one final peck to my cheek, he slapped me on the butt and ushered me out the locker room.

I glared back at him, but he laughed as we walked out to the court together.

When I stepped onto the floor I was overwhelmed at the size of the crowd that had gathered. Darien's talk had indeed helped with easing a lot of what had been on my mind, and I couldn't help but smile as the adrenaline started to flow through my veins.

I quickly ran onto the court and joined my teammates in our warm up. Fifteen minutes prior to the start of the game we ran to our benches and were in the process of removing our warm ups when the crowd started to cheer.

We all turned to look at the cause of the commotion, and my heart momentarily stopped as Trista walked into the gym with the girls in hands. Looking at her, I couldn't help but realize that she was glowing. Maybe it was all in my head because I had the knowledge of her pregnancy, but it was there non-the-lesss. She had lost some weight since the last time I had seen her, but she was as radiant as ever.

The home crowd cheered her on as she walked along the edges of the gym to the seats behind our team. I stared at the girls, amazed at how tall they had gotten since the last time I had seen them. They were still the splitting image of their father, and in their matching jeans and tops it was impossible for me to tell them apart.

Darien turned to see what the commotion was about, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of envy at the smile that covered his face when he saw his family. I knew what was about to happen. They were celebrities. I had seen it happen before. Public image was everything to them. I shouldn't have been as affected, but I was.

When the girls noticed their father they ran into his arms, and Darien lifted them off the court floor. Trista smiled as she walked up to her family, and the cameras flashed as the couple conversed among themselves. I could only imagine how much more attention they would receive after her pregnancy was made public. When she was done she gave him the expected good luck kiss to his cheek, and the crowd cooed behind us. I looked away as I pretended to tie my shoe laces, but when I rose back from the floor my eyes locked onto those of Trista Shields.

She nodded and smiled at me, and I returned the endearment while I forced a smile to my face. But there was something wrong with the picture. Her smile did not reach her eyes, and she was giving me the most peculiar expression as she just continued to stare at me. I started to feel uncomfortable at the attention, so I turned away and continued to remove my sweats.

When I looked back up again, she was gone and seated in the bleachers. Trying to get back into the mood that I was in prior to her arrival, I did a few stretches and tried to get myself pumped for the game.

The announcer started to announce the players on the teams, and we all ran out onto the court as the crowd cheered. It amused me that the team we were playing were none other than the same one we had defeated in the championship game two years ago. The players were certainly different, but the grudge was definitely still there. This would be interesting.

With one final huddle and team cheer, the starting five got ready to walk onto the court. I turned around at the last second and caught Darien's eye, and the wink that he presented me with had a blush instantly covering my face. The crowd started cheering, and we shook hands with our opponents. The familiar sensations of my excitement/anxiety at an impending game formed in my stomach, and I hopped side to side for a little bit to get the blood in my legs flowing. My palms were sweating, I was on an adrenaline high, and I was ready. We all took our positions around the circle. The referee threw the ball into the air, and the game was on.

The first quarter was a lot more challenging than anyone on my team could have ever anticipated. The home crowd, and even Darien were stunned at the intensity that our opponents started out the game with. Their defense was tighter than we had ever seen them play before, and they forced many turnovers from our hands. It seemed like they were either blocking or stealing all our balls, and we soon got frustrated. With frustration came even more carelessness, and we started to play even worse. Darien called a frustrated time out after we were down by fourteen points a mere six minutes into the game, and tried to get us back on track.

I was struggling to catch my breath as he spoke to us, trying his hardest to get us back in the game. This game was probably going to be one of the hardest we had ever fought to win, and it was a bad sign that I was already getting tired in the first quarter. The game plan was switched to a more defensive one.

When we got back on the court our tighter defense tipped the game more in our favor, and we started putting up some point on he scoreboard. When the first quarter ended we were down by six points, but that was a great accomplishment considering where we had been before.

The second quarter started and this time, both teams were matched eye to eye. It seemed that with every point we managed to score, they would get one up as well. It was taking all my skills and everything I had to just get a shot up from our team, and although I was quickly tiring, I was enjoying being pushed past my normal limits. The buzzer for the end of the first half sounded, and I slowly carried my drenched body to the bench, happy that we would have a few minutes to rest.

In the locker room, Darien pointed out to us the game plan of our opponents that he noticed. He ran over several plays that we were going to use to counteract their plans, and we all had tired smiles on our faces as he praised us for a well earned comeback. We were still down by two, but we were getting there.

When I stood to get into our huddle, I was hit by a wave of dizziness and slowly sat back down. I knew that Darien had seen me, and after the team started to leave the locker room he dropped to his knees in front of the chair I was sitting on.

"Hey. Are you ok? You seem a little pale Sere. Do you need to see the doc?"

I furiously shook my head. I had never experienced this level of fatigue in a game before, but this was probably the hardest game I had ever played in my life. It made a lot of sense that I would be a little faint, but I'd be damned if I sat out a minute of it. I couldn't let what could be the final game of my basketball career end with me having sat out some of it due to tiredness.

"I'm ok. Just a little winded. They're killing me out there, but I'm not gonna let them get to me. We're going to win this game today."

He smiled at me and helped me up from my chair.

"Now there's the baller I met two years ago. You're doing great so far. I'd really like you to attempt some more shots though. There's no holding back in this game. This is it."

"Aye aye Coach."

We headed back towards the gym and the team.

Just before we headed back onto the court he grabbed my arm.

"If you need a sub, don't be afraid to ask for one. I can't have you burnt out before the fourth quarter, and I want you conscious of your health Sere."

I smiled at his concern, trying to ignore the fact that he was still holding my arm.

"Ok. I will."

We shared a final smile before he released my arm, and just as I turned towards the court my eyes locked onto those of Trista. She was watching me with that peculiar expression again, and I wondered if she had just observed the interaction with Darien and I. Deciding that now wasn't the time to focus on such things, I turned my attention back to the game.

The third quarter was, in one word, vigorous. There was literally a battle raging on the court, and the home crowd was going crazy with the excitement of the game. Everywhere I turned shots were being blocked, steals were being made, and players were huddled on the floors fighting over loose balls. Neither of our teams got any more than a few points up in that quarter. The defense on the part of both teams was just that good.

When we walked off the court at the end of that quarter most of us were marred with black and blue bruises. I greedily swallowed the contents of the Gatorade bottle handed to me, trying my hardest not to choke as my body tried to rehydrate itself. I was beyond exhausted at this point, but I had to stick it out for one more quarter.

Looking around at my teammates, they weren't faring much better, but Darien couldn't risk giving us all a break while our opponents had essentially kept their best players on the court the entire game. It was just too closely matched.

We started the fourth quarter with intentions of stepping up our offensive game, but our teammates seemingly got the same memo. With both teams exhausted the defense was a lot looser, and the game took on a more offensive approach. I smiled as my third three pointer for that quarter alone fell through the basket, and they home crowd erupted into cheer around us.

Taking a quick glance at the clock I realized that both teams were tied with five minutes left in the game. Over time was definitely not an option for either team, so one of us would have to step things up.

Darien called a time out to give us a breather, and I practically collapsed on the bench as he pulled us into the huddle.

"Alright ladies. We're at the end of the battle here. Stay with me. You all have got to dig real deep inside of you and find the energy to see this game through. Think about how much work you've put in the last hour. I think we can all agree that this is the most challenging game of our season so far, but I couldn't be prouder of the way you guys have stepped up to that challenge and are handling yourselves out there."

A few cheers came from the team.

"Now I know that everyone is exhausted, so here's what we're going to do. Let's make this game a team effort. No one person can do it on her own at this point, but if you guys put all the remaining energy that you have together and work to accomplish a few plays, we can win this. Let's beat them with the fundamental basics of team basketball. Let's set more screens for each other, clear the path for someone else to get a layup up, or block a defender from getting near the player with the ball. You girls can do this. I know you can. And remember, they're just as tired as you are. Let's take this to the hoop and celebrate tonight before we prepare for our championship game. Now, who's with me?"

We all erupted into cheer, filled with renewed energy at his words. I forced myself from my seat, again fighting off a wave of dizziness. Taking a few deep breaths I closed my eyes, trying to get myself together. I could do this. We were so close.

A warm hand on my back caused me to open my eyes, and I stared up at Darien's concerned face. We were still surrounded by my teammates in the huddle, so I just gave him a smile to let him know that I was fine.

We walked back onto the court as confident as ever, and the home crowd went wild. The last five minutes of the fourth quarter started, and we put Darien's advice into motion on the court. I dribbled my way to the basket, bouncing the ball between many defenders as I made my way to the hoop. I was running with two defenders on my back, but I knew that meant that someone else on my team must have been completely open. I rose off the floor in the motion of laying up the ball, but at the last second I dished it out to one of my open teammates at the three point line. She took the open shot, and a few seconds later the crowd erupted as the ball fell through the net. For the next two minutes we played the best team basketball that we had ever played, and things were looking grim for our opponents.

For the first time we were ahead of the game, and I smiled at the six point lead that we had managed to achieve. I was actually starting to believe that the game might be ours, but with three minutes left our opponents called a sudden time out.

When we came back on the court, I was suddenly doubled team. Every time I tried to get my hands on the ball I was prevented from doing so. Being double teamed meant that someone else on my team was open however, so I wasn't too concerned initially.

But I soon realized that we were in deep trouble. Being that I was the point guard on the team our key ball handler was essentially unavailable, and the player that they chose to keep open was none other than our center. She was an amazing rebounder and a killer in the paint, but she was no help in getting that ball up the court.

We attempted to fight off their double tam, but they also put on a press. We couldn't even manage to get the ball to our side of the court to score, and they took full advantage of that fact. I watched in panic as they got two steals from our hands and scored two easy layups. Darien called a hasty time out with a minute left in the game. We were still up by two, but things weren't looking good.

He gave us a new game plan and tried to restore our confidence. He reminded us that we were ahead and this was our game to win, but we had to want it.

We went back on the court prepared for the last round. I immediately realized that I was no longer being double teamed and sighed in relief. As the ball was inbounded to my hands I thought about what we had to do. We were up by two points, so our best bet was to let the time run and score at the last few seconds. I took my time avoiding defenders and passing the ball among my teammates to let the time flow by.

When I noticed a defender coming at me to my left, I instinctively moved to my right to avoid her. But I didn't notice that another defender was also coming at me from the right. The ball was quickly stolen from my hand, and she sped down the court in the opposite direction. I chased after her with all my might, hoping and praying that she would not get the layup that she intended to make. We both rose into the air as she jumped to the basket, and my hands swung at the ball in an attempted block.

The whistle immediately sounded, indicating that I had fouled her. To make things even worse, I watched on in horror as the ball still managed to fall through the net, giving them two additional points and a free throw.

Oh God.

What had I just done?

The home crowd booed as the player stepped up to the free throw line, her knees bent and ready to take her shot. My hands were shaking as she slowly released the ball, and I couldn't hear a thing over the deafening sound of my racing heart as I watched it fly across the court to the basket. When it fell through the net a second later, I almost cried on the spot.

My mistake had just given our opponents three points, and they were ahead of us by one with 20 seconds left in the game.

My hands fell on top of my head, an indicator of the utter anguish I was feeling at the moment.

We had no more time out lefts, and I watched on in a state of semi shock as Darien yelled out instructions from the sidelines. Everything was happening in slow motion around me. I watched as my teammates moved to inbound the ball, but our opponents were immediately there in defense. The crowd was on their feet cheering us on, but all I could hear was my heart beat and breathing. Darien's arms were flinging this way and that way, but I had no idea what he was trying to say. How could I have allowed such a thing to happen?

Something clicked in my brain and I realized that my teammates were still looking at me to step up and help win the game. Shaking off my defender I finally managed to get myself free and caught the pass thrown my way. I brought the ball up to our side of the court with eleven seconds left in the game, my defender slowly closing in on me.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. I looked to my left, but all my teammates were struggling to get free from defenders that were all over their bodies. I looked to my right, but it was a similar situation.

The lane was occupied with too many people, so attempting a layup may not have been a good idea. I tried to decide if I should just run down there and hoped that I got fouled on the way up, but as the crowd screamed out the number three, I realized I didn't have much time to make that choice.

Catching the ball in both my hands, I stopped dribbling and bent my knees in preparation to take a shot. Jumping off the ground I released the ball in the air, and I watched on as the ball flew to the basket, only to hit the side of the rim and fall to the floor.

The buzzer sounded above us, and I fell on my knees as our opponents screamed around us in their victory. The home crowd was muted.

I don't think anyone could believe that we had just lost that game, but I felt like it was completely my fault. I had been giving an opportunity to redeem myself and I blew it. Our season was over because of me.

After all the hard work that everyone had put into that game, I couldn't believe that we had just lost, and heart wrenching sobs soon escaped from my lips. I was on my hands and knees starring down at the blurred vision of the court floor, my body shaking as the reality of what I had just done set in.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted off the floor by my teammates, and I was quickly carried to the locker rooms as the cameras flashed away around us. I dragged myself into one of the bathroom stalls and locked myself in there, crying my heart out as my teammates tried to convince me to come out. When the entire tea m had assembled in the locker room, one of our assistant coaches came to retrieve me and brought me to the team.

My teammates all cheered as I entered, trying to congratulate me on a game well done, but I couldn't look any of them in their eyes. I had just cost us all a hard fought chance at the championship game, and I felt like shit. Everyone kept saying that it wasn't my fault, but we all knew that it was. Well, at least I felt that way

Darien entered the room a few minutes later and started to commend us on a well played game and season. He praised us for never giving up and fighting to the end, but I didn't look up at him the entire time either.

He singled me out and commended me for fighting through and playing an entire game despite my exhaustion, but my eyes still remained glued to the floor. When he was done he pulled out a few bottles of cider and said we were going to celebrate anyway, but I just wasn't in the mood. My teammates all kept giving me hugs and kept offering me the sparkly beverage, but I was just couldn't partake in their celebration. We should have been celebrating our victory towards the championship game, but that was not the case because of me.

I finally looked up at their encouraging faces, and I was overwhelmed. I felt the need to say something, but I just wasn't sure what.

"I'm so so-sorry guys. I know I messed up and blew the game for us. I'm so sorry."

I was immediately swallowed in a group hug, and I was surrounded by kind words of encouragement. They were such an awesome group of people. I really realized that none of them were holding any blame on me for the loss, and the tears quickly started to run down my face again.

Not wanting to ball my eyes out in front of them I quickly exited the locker room and ran into the team hallways. No one but the teams was allowed in that part of the gym, so I knew I would be alone. Sliding down against the wall I hugged my knees against my face, openly sobbing as my heart continued to break. After a few seconds I was gently lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms, and I looked up into Darien's sympathetic eyes.

It was all I needed and I flew myself into his body, causing his shirt to become soaked with my tears. His arms wrapped around me in a protective embrace, and my fingers formed fists with his shirt, holding onto him like I needed him for dear life.

Darien's fingers gently ran through my hair, and I heard him whispering against my ear over my sobs.

"Shhh, it's ok baby. You did an amazing job out there; honestly. You should be proud of the game you just played. I think it's the best I've ever seen you on the court. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have even had a fighting chance at the end. You gave that to us. Nobody in their right mind would blame you for loosing that game. Stop being so hard on yourself Sere."

He pulled back and gently pulled my face from his chest, but I still couldn't stop crying. Tipping up my chin, he forced me to look up at him.

"I know you're disappointed, but you heard your teammates. We made it this far because of you. We're all just thankful to have had you on the team. Everyone makes mistakes baby; even the greatest of player. You can't beat yourself up over this."

I wiped a few tears from my eye, trying to get my crying under control.

"I know-but*sob* it's just so –so hard. We w-were s-so close *sob* and I messed—I messed it all up."

Darien's hands grabbed onto my face, locking my gaze directly to his.

"No you didn't. They were a good team Sere. And you fought like a champ through that entire game. Everyone could see you were tired. You were the only one that played the entire game without a sub. We're all just appreciative baby. You didn't mess anything up. We've made it so far because of you. Be proud of that, because I sure as hell am very proud of you. I couldn't have asked you to give any more than you did tonight. "

His thumbs brushed a few stray tears from my face, and I found myself calming down as his caresses gently soothed away my sorrow.

Darien pulled me back into his arms and held me until my crying had stopped. After that he pulled back and gently tucked a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"You're beautiful and completely amazing. Do you know that?"

I looked up at the soft smile on his face, and couldn't help but smile back. With my puffy eyes I knew I was anything but, but I was feeling a lot better about the game. Maybe he was right. I had tried my best, but the fact that it wasn't enough this time was not my fault.

"You liar. I look a mess."

Darien's smiled widened, and he leaned in and gently kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, smiling as his hands again grabbed onto my face.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes Sere. Now are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I actually am. Thank you; for everything today."

He tweaked my nose before pulling me into another hug.

"Anytime Meatball Head. But just so you know, your tab on my services is increasing."

I laughed at his comment, wrapping my arms tighter around his body. My heart felt a million pounds lighter. Darien was only the only person in the world that could have me laughing after feeling so miserable just a few seconds before, and I fell in love with him just a little more.

Realizing we should probably get back to the team we slowly started to part from the hug when a surprised voice had us turning in our tracks.

"Darien?"

Darien and I turned in horror to stand face to face with none other than his wife. We quickly stepped back from each other as she walked in our direction.

My heart was racing again for an entirely new reason. How much of our interaction just now had she seen and heard?

Darien was the first to speak. I felt like a deer caught in head lights, and I couldn't even move.

"Trista? Hey. What are you doing back here? Is everything ok? Where are the girls?"

She stopped in front of us and gave me a brief nod.

"Lisa's watching them for me. I just came to let you know that they were looking for you for another interview."

She took a lingering look at my appearance, and my cheeks flushed red.

"Is everything…ok here?"

Darien's hand carelessly fell on my shoulder as he answered his wife. I admired his ability to stay as calm and collected as he was given our situation. I was still terrified that she may have seen something, but she wasn't giving anything away.

"Yeah. Serena was a little distraught over the game there so I was just having a talk with her."

Trista's attention turned to me, and my eyes immediately fell to the floor.

"Oh. Well if it's any consolation you played a hell of a game. You did great out there."

I gave her a quick smile.

"Thank you."

Perhaps realizing my discomfort Darien stepped in. I wondered how he felt in that moment standing between me and his wife.

"She most certainly did. I'm so proud of her. But she's feeling much better now. I'm gonna head back to the locker room and finish up with the girls. I'll be back out on the court in say, ten minutes. Can you tell them that for me?"

"Sure. We'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"Ok. See you in a few."

Trista nodded at her husband and turned to me one last time.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Serena."

"Likewise Dr. T."

We held eye contact for a few moments, and I couldn't fight the feeling that she was trying to figure out something as she stared at me. With one final glance she turned around and headed back to the court. Darien and I turned in the opposite direction and headed back to the locker room.

When we were out of earshot, he asked me if I was ok.

"I'm fine. That was…awkward."

He released a soft laugh.

"Yeah it was. Let's get back inside and cap of your last game with me, shall we Ms. Charles?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his outstretched arm.

"It would be my pleasure sir."

We smiled as we walked into the locker room, but the look in Trista's eyes stayed on my mind the entire time. Something was going on in that lady's head, and I could only hope it wasn't anything that involved Darien and I.

_One week later…_

After our celebration in the locker room we went out to be with our families. I had looked around the gym hoping to see some sight of Seiya, but he was no where to be found. I sent out a text to him, but after he didn't respond I realized that he probably still needed his time to cool off. I could only hope that in the end he would still want to be my friend and was not out doing anything reckless.

A familiar head of red hair caught my attention, and I ran full speed into the hands of an unsuspecting Beryl. She had tried to disengage herself from me like she always did, but we both secretly knew that she liked that hug as much as I did. She swatted me across the arm, asking how I managed to miss that shot, but afterwards shrugged and commended me on "one hell of a game". I hugged her again, happy to have her back. I had really missed her. Ami and Rei soon joined us, and they all had me feeling a lot better about the game we had just lost.

My parents walked up to us then, and my dad lifted me into the air as he told me how proud he was of me. I squealed above him, laughing as he invited all my friends out to dinner to celebrate with us. I collected my bags and as we walked out to the cars I caught sight of Darien and his family.

His one hand was on the small of Trista's back and the other hugging one of the girls to his leg as they finished up his interview. I hadn't realized that I had even stopped to stare at the sight until someone's hand gently shook me out of my gaze. I turned to Beryl, and the sympathetic expression on her face let me know that I must have been looking at the family quite pathetically. I smiled at her, happy to have someone around who really understood. We started to walk out again, and at the last second I just couldn't help but turn around for a final glance.

Darien's eyes immediately locked onto mine, and the look of regret that I saw on his face had me instantly turning back around. I couldn't let him see how watching him with his family had made me feel. This decision was already going to be an impossible one to make.

Dinner was fun, and it was nice catching up with Beryl and the girls. She was on summer vacation now, so I was hoping to see more of her. Ami and Rei had really warmed up to her, and I was happy to have everyone getting along.

We had two weeks left in our own semester, and I couldn't believe that Ami and I would be graduating in three weeks. Med school was a mere three months away, and I was both excited and nervous at the same time. The next two weeks would be difficult with preparing for finals and dealing with Darien's news, and I couldn't wait for summer vacation. I had so much to do, but so little time. There was Darien, graduation, the basketball awards barbeque, preparing for my move to Cuba, and I still hadn't heard from Seiya. I hadn't even seen him around campus either. He had either disappeared or was doing a very good job of avoiding me. He still hadn't responded to any of my calls or messages. I just hoped he was ok.

I hadn't seen much of Darien over the last week either. We had lunch and a short getaways afterwards twice, and he had kept up to date on Trista's condition. She was into her third month according to her doctor, and I could see his excitement about the baby, regardless of how he felt about his marriage. I had tried to smile and be supportive, but seeing him like that just made the decision I had to make harder. He hadn't been pushing me for an answer, but I knew it was still at the back of both of our minds. I would have to decide soon.

Sighing, I glanced at my alarm clock. It was nine in the morning and I had class in half and hour. I couldn't believe it was my last week of undergrad classes. Pulling back the covers I got up from the bed, but immediately found myself sitting right back down.

The wave of dizziness that had hit me caught me completely by surprise, but I didn't even have much time to ponder on the cause. In the next instant I was racing to the bathroom. I fell on my knees without a second to spare, and the contents of my stomach fell into the toilet bowl before me. Ten minutes later I weakly pulled myself off the floor and walked to the sink to wash out my mouth. I stared at my pale reflection in the mirror before splashing some water on my face.

Where in the world had that come from?

Figuring that it was probably due to the chilli dogs that I had scoffed down the night before, I quickly got into the shower and prepared for class.

Within the next two hours I was feeling like myself again, so I pushed the incident to the back of my mind. But two days later the same thing happened, and I started to get worried. I was starting to feel rather weak and I didn't want to risk missing a serious health problem. I went to the school nurse that afternoon and told her what was happening to me. It was always better to be safe than sorry in my book.

She looked up from her chart and stared at me, an inquisitive expression covering her face that made me uncomfortable.

"Are you sexually active Ms. Charles?"

I blushed but nodded my head.

"And are you using any form of contraception when you have sex?"

Realizing where her questioning was heading, I furiously nodded my head. Pregnancy hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Oh yes! Definitely. I've been on the pill for almost two years now. I'm not pregnant."

She looked up from her chart again and raised an eyebrow at me.

"When was your last menstrual period?"

I did a quick count in my head. My period had showed up around the same time that it usually did the last month, but it _had_ been unusually light. I hadn't really thought much about it back then, but her questions suddenly had me on edge.

"It was…it was three weeks ago."

"And was it normal?"

I looked back at her, my hands suddenly sweaty. It was as if she could read my mind, and I did not like where this conversation was headed. There was just no way.

"N-no. It was a little light, but I didn't think too much of it. "

She placed her chart on the table and removed her glasses from her face.

"Ms. Charles, you're displaying all the symptoms of someone in their first semester of pregnancy. Now I know you said you're on the pill, but even that isn't 100% effective. I have a strong feeling that the 'light period' you are referring too was truly the implantation of the embryo on your uterus. It's a very common occurrence for many women to bleed during implantation, and it usually occurs around the expected time of your next period. Many women initially miss a pregnancy because of this. But the only way to be sure is to run a test. "

In my shocked state I realized that she was talking to me, but I could hardly hear a word of what she said. My heart beat was drumming in my ears. There was no way I could be pregnant. I had religiously taken my pills at the same time everyday, and I hadn't missed a single one. There was just no way. I wouldn't believe it.

Standing from my chair I took two uneasy steps backwards.

"No. I'm not pregnant. That's impossible! I haven't missed a single pill! I've done everything the right way! There's gotta be another explanation. There's just got to be."

She stood from her chair and slowly walked towards me.

"You're right. There could be another reason, but I'd just like to first eliminate pregnancy as an option. I believe you Serena. I know this may be a lot to take in, but I can't cross out the option of pregnancy. Hey, for all you know we're concerned over nothing. I can run the test right here to confirm or eliminate it and we could move on to the next diagnosis. So why don't you just relax a little and come with me. Everything will be ok, alright? I'll take good care of you."

I nodded my head and allowed the nurse to lead me to the back of the clinic. She gave me the cup and instructed me to go in the bathroom and urinate in it. Everything just seemed so surreal. I did as she requested, almost dropping the cup into the toilet due to the uneasy state of my hand.

Afterwards I waited in the room, my palms sweating as I racked my brain over and over for any slip ups that I could have made. But I found none. I had taken all my pills, I hadn't taken any other medications that would counteract the drugs, I had-

All the blood in my body suddenly turned ice cold. I had a quick flashback of my mom handing me some medication over a month ago. I had been in a rush to leave so I hadn't really thought about it then. My mom didn't know that I was on the pill. She wouldn't have known…oh sweet Jesus. I covered my mouth with my hand as realization dawned on me, and tears sprung to my eyes. She had given me antibiotics that night, and in my need to leave I hadn't thought about taking them. I had slept with Darien that very night, and the morning after, and many days after that. Oh God.

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my mouth. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Not now. Oh God please, not now. I couldn't deal with this too. This would be my breaking point.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the nurse walked in. I didn't need her to tell me that the pregnancy test was positive. I saw it on her face.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, trying to stop the tears as she handed me some tissues.

"Please, just tell me."

She rubbed my shoulder and moved in front of me.

"We ran your urine sample on one pregnancy test, and it was positive Serena. We ran it on two more just to be sure and got the same result. I'm sorry, but you are pregnant."

My hands flew into my hair and I paced around the room in panic.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. What am I gonna do? This can't be happening. Why me? Why me?"

Her hands suddenly held me in place, and she looked me in my eyes. I looked at her through my blurred lenses, trying to control my crying.

"I understand this is unexpected news, but you have many options. What is your relationship with the baby's father? Would you like to call him so you guys can talk about it?"

Oh dear God. Darien. I furiously shook my head. I needed to get out of there before I said or did something I would regret later. My mind was racing, and I was emotionally unstable. I had to get out and calm down. Now.

"No. You don't understand. You can't. I just, I just need time to think about this. I'll speak to him a little later. Thank you. Is it alright for me to leave now?"

She looked at me skeptically but nodded her head.

"You may, but I just want you to know that there are many options for you. You can always have this baby, you can choose to give it up for adoption, or abort it. Here, I've compiled a list of sources and information for you to get anything that you'll need, but I'm also here to help. Please come back anytime if you just want to talk or want to discuss any of your options."

I said a quick thank you and grabbed the package from her hands. Without looking back I quickly exited the building, breaking into a sprint as I entered the parking lot. I started my car and just drove, not sure where I was headed. I just needed to get away.

What was I going to do?

I ended up driving to one of my favorite beaches and spent the rest of the afternoon there after turning off my phone. As I sat on the sand, I allowed the blazing sun to dry up the tears that had been sliding down my face for the last hour. Hugging my knees to my chest, I stared out at the endless teal ocean before me.

A baby.

I was having a baby. Darien's baby.

I hugged my legs even tighter as more tears made their way to my eyes. I wasn't in any way or form prepared to have a child; especially a child of a man that was still married and already expecting a baby from his wife.

What was I going to do? What was I supposed to do? I looked up at the sky, wishing that I would get some sort of sign that would provide me with an answer, but it never came.

At this point I felt like I had depleted my tear reservoir. I thought about my family, Darien, my friends. Everyone would be so disappointed. Oh God, my mom. I hadn't told her about taking things further with Darien. I decided to withhold the fact that I was on birth control from her for that very reason. It would have raised too many questions, and I didn't want to tell any more lies. As far as she knew, I still wasn't having sex. She would be so hurt. We had always shared everything. And daddy. My father would kill Darien if he found out. This was going to be all over the news.

Then there were my friends. Besides Beryl, I still hadn't fully told them about Darien. They would feel so betrayed. I was going to disappoint everyone I cared about with this baby. I was supposed to be starting medical school in three months. How would I possibly do that pregnant? Was that even allowed?

I pressed my face into my legs. I wanted to be a doctor since I was a little girl. I had worked so hard, and having a baby would probably set me back on accomplishing my dream. Was I willing to give up everything I had worked so hard for because of this baby?

And there was Seiya. If he hadn't walked away from our friendship already he would surely do so after this became public. This was going to kill him.

Most importantly, I thought of Darien and the baby. I honestly had no idea how he would react to the news of a baby with me. I knew he loved children and would want to keep the pregnancy, but beyond that I was lost. He had just recently found out that he was expecting one from his wife, and I wasn't sure how news of a second baby would sit with him. He was still married and would be for a while. This would cause serious damage to his entire family's reputation around the community, and I was afraid of the repercussions that would be in store for him when the public got wind of the fact that he was the father. Although our season was done and he technically wasn't my coach anymore, it would come to light that we had been having sexual relations while I had been one of his players. He could be charged in court for that. Oh God. What if he lost his coaching ability and his businesses suffered as a result? This would surely place a wedge between him and his wife. I shamefully shut my mind off against the image of Trista. Darien's infidelity was going to break her heart.

We weren't close acquaintances, but I knew that the news of the baby and the fact that it was with me specifically would deeply hurt her. Besides revealing the disappointment that her husband had been having an affair, she would see me as a back stabber. She had gone out of her way to give me networking opportunities in my field of interest and had invited me into her home. And I went ahead and got pregnant from her husband.

Then there were the girls. I would put such a strain on the relationship between their parents, I didn't even know if a civilized divorce agreement would be possible after that. They would also be affected by my actions, and they had done absolutely nothing wrong. God, I was such a horrible person.

My head felt like it was about to explode as my tears resurfaced with my thoughts. Quickly standing, I removed the top and shorts I had been wearing and ran into the cool water in the bra and panties I wore underneath.

I dove in and just swam deeper under, trying to get away from everything. When I was fully submerged and covered by several feet of water I closed my eyes and just stopped moving. I listened to the silence of the ocean around me, finding comfort as it covered me like a huge blanket. I wished that I could have stayed that at peace, that light and carefree forever. But even that was too much to ask for.

As my lungs started to burn with the need for air I pushed up towards the surface. When I finally made it above the water I greedily took some much needed breaths and swam in the direction of the shore. I didn't stop until my feet once against touched the sand. Lying down on my back, I stared up at the fading blue sky. As my body just floated with the movement of the tide, my hands gently touched my stomach.

I couldn't believe there was a little person forming in there; someone that was half of me and half of Darien. I wanted to feel happy about the realization, but I just couldn't. What kind of life would I be bringing my child into?

He/she had been conceived on the sinful grounds of infidelity. People were not going to rejoice when they saw my baby. It would be shunned in our small conservative society and looked upon as a symbol of the wrong doings of its parents. Could I bring my child into that life?

I didn't want anyone saying anything ill about my baby. It hadn't done anything wrong. It hadn't hurt a single person, but people weren't going to remember that when they looked at it. New tears sprung to my eyes at the thought. That poor child would also be affected by my decisions.

Realizing that the sky was now orange above me and I was getting cold, I swam back to the shore and gathered my belongings. While I was putting on my shorts I noticed a small family walking down the beach in my direction. The man was holding a small child on his shoulders as whom I assumed to be his wife kicked at the water near the shore beside him. They were a beautiful sight in front the image of the setting sun, and I was sure that everyone on the beach couldn't help but smile at the picture they created.

I wanted that for my child and myself. But we could never have that in the situation I was in now. Picking up my shoe, I headed to my car. I suddenly had a migraine.

I had tossed and turned the entire night over what to do. The following day I chose not to go to class. I looked at the missed calls and text messages from my friends and replied to some to let them know I was ok. I stared as the screen lit up with Darien's name and again chose to ignore it. I wasn't prepared to speak with him. I knew I would break down if I did, and I knew I wasn't prepared to let him know. He would have opinions and would influence the choice I needed to make. I needed to figure this out on my own.

After five hours of research and weighing my options, I made a decision and picked up the phone, my hands shaking as I spoke to through the receiver.

Later that night I laid on my bed in the dark, starring up at the ceiling above me. My eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. I was all cried out. I had made up my mind. I had made the decision that I knew was the best for everyone, and I was going to stick with it. But I was so scared. I needed the support of someone, but I didn't know who to call. Starring down at my phone, I slowly picked it up and pressed the speed dial.

Bringing it to my ear, I listened until I heard a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hey Beryl. I'm sorry for calling this late, but I didn't know who else to turn to. Yeah, I have been crying, but I'm ok now. No, Darien didn't do anything. I was-I was wondering if you were available tomorrow. I could really use a friend right now, and I think I'll need your help…"

The following morning, Beryl picked me up at my dorm. I had filled her in on everything that was happening the night before on the phone. She had initially tried to talk me out of my decision and tried to convince me that I should at least tell Darien, but I didn't want to hear it. Darien had enough on his plate that he was dealing with. Things were just better this way for everyone. After an hour of arguing, Beryl had relented. She told me that she would be there for me whether or not she fully agreed with my decision, and I had almost cried. I didn't know what I would have done without her, and I was so thankful to have her in my life.

We drove in the car in silence, and when we finally arrived at our location she turned to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to re-think this Serena? You can take some time, talk to Darien or your mom, and weigh your options. You don't have to make this choice right now."

I shook my head and got out the car.

"No. I can't wait. The longer I take to make up my mind, the more this child grows within me. The quicker I make this decision, the better it is for everyone. And I've made up my mind. This is the best thing for everyone Beryl. Trust me."

She sighed and walked over to my side of the car.

"You know I don't agree with that. I just don't want you making a hasty decision and regretting it for the rest of your life. He has a right to know Serena. It's his child too."

I looked away from her as the tears returned to my eyes.

" Maybe he does, but I don't want to think about that right now. Please, can we not talk about this anymore? It's hard enough dealing with what I'm about to do."

She looked at me sympathetically and sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Hey, I'm gonna be here for you through it all regardless of your decision. Let's head on inside before you miss your appointment."

I gave her a thankful smile and we walked into the doctor's office. We sat in the waiting room for a few minutes, filling out all the necessary forms before my name was called.

As I got out of my chair and headed to the back rooms, I felt like I was walking the plank. One part of my mind kept yelling at me to turn back. It kept saying that I wasn't the type of person who did the very thing I was about to do. It kept saying that I really didn't want to do this, and I was going to regret it for the rest of my life. I pushed down those thoughts along with the bile that was forming at the back of my throat.

I didn't want to hear any of it. It was taking everything I had in me not to turn around and run out that building, but I knew that this had to be done. This was the best thing for all of us. In the long run everyone would benefit from my decision, and I would just have to deal with my guilt alone. But I would think of that later.

At the moment, I was trying to calm my racing heart as Beryl and I were seated in the examination room. I was given a gown and instructed to change into it. A few minutes later the doctor walked in. After brief introductions, she told me to lie down on the table. While she got her tools together she explained to me the procedure that was about to occur, how she was going to perform it, and all the risks involved. We also discussed my decision to decline the anesthesia. I had had a bad reaction to it while preparing for surgery on my broken arm as a kid, so I just opted to take the pain killers instead. Regardless of the fact that I had done extensive research and knew everything she was staying, I still couldn't bite down the tears that were forming in my eyes.

I loved Darien, and the way things were looking for us we may never have the opportunity to really be together. This baby would be the one everlasting symbol of what we shared, and I was letting that go. I closed my eyes against the image of a little girl with my blonde hairr and his strong facial features; a little girl that would be as beautiful as Kayla and Kailie, or a son that would be the splitting image of his father. Darien would never forgive me if he found out. I was taking away a life that ultimately wasn't mine to take away but I still felt like it was the best choice for everyone; everyone but the baby and me. Beryl was standing next to me on the bed and she started squeezing my hand in support when she realized I was shaking.

The doctor told me that she would have to take and ultrasound before she started to assess how far along I was and to see if everything was a go. She looked at my tear stricken face and asked me if I was still sure. I nodded my head and instructed her to go ahead.

Beryl's hand softly started to run through my hair, and I turned into her body and away from the image of the ultrasound.

My eyes were shut tightly. I didn't want to see the image of the baby. That would be my breaking point. I just wanted to get it all over with.

The doctor's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts.

"I'm going to begin your ultrasound now. Would you like to be informed on whether there is more than one fetus?"

My eyes suddenly sprung open. I hadn't even considered the possibility of more than one child. Did I even want to know such a thing? I knew it would only make things harder, but I couldn't help myself. I turned to her and nodded my head.

She smiled and placed the probe on my stomach. My eyes widened as the image from my uterus lit up the screen.

_Some time later…_

"Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own? We can spend the rest of the afternoon together just relaxing. It will be nice. A girls day out. You could use the rest after everything you've been through lately Serena. I know you didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

I turned to Beryl and shook my head. I had just informed her that I wanted to go on a walk to clear my mind. I would catch the bus home. We were done with my appointment and walking out the clinic. I just needed to be alone at the moment. I was thankful that she had come with me, but I had to get myself together. I had to wrap my mind around the decision that I had just made and the impact it would have on me. I just wanted time to think and reflect.

"Thank you; for everything. But I just want to be alone right now. I promise I'll be safe and won't do anything stupid. I couldn't have done this without you Beryl. You're a great friend."

Catching her off guard I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

She sighed before I felt her own arms circling about me. She didn't say anything, and I closed my arms against her chest. I really needed to be held at the moment, and I was thankful that she was willing to do that for me, despite her dislike of showing affection.

Wiping a few tears from my eyes I pulled back and smiled at her. She looked worried, and I slapped her playfully on the arm.

"Hey, when did you become such a softy? I'll be fine; really. I'll call you as soon as I get home ok? Talk to you later."

She nodded, a sad smile on her face as she watched me leave.

"Call me if you change your mind. I'll come pick you up."

I smiled and waved back at her.

I walked across the parking lot and to the sidewalk. I was planning to take the long way home. I needed as much time as possible to get myself together.

I should have been feeling relieved about what had just transpired in that clinic, but I felt even more lost than ever before. I didn't know if I could handle the tough times up ahead. Years from now, I would look back on the decision I had made that day, and I wondered if I would regret it then. That was yet to be seen, but I felt like I had done the right thing. Everything would work out. Everything would be ok…

_Across the street…_

Trista Shields sat on the park bench, tears streaming down her face as she again glanced down at the image she had received earlier that day. This shouldn't have hurt as much as it did in light of everything she had done herself, but staring at the love on Darien's face as he smiled down at the blonde was breaking her heart. It had been ages since he had looked at her like that. She flipped the pictures and stared at the next one in which the couple was practically having sex on the dance floor. She didn't even know that Darien was into clubbing. They had never really been into the clubbing scene, but he was clearly really into whatever they were doing on that floor. Looking at the lust on both faces, there was no doubt in her mind of how that night probably ended.

Darien was having an affair; with one of his players of all people. She still couldn't believe it. How could he do that to her? To their family? Was this girl worth so much that he was willing to put their entire family name on the line? If this got out to the public, they would be eaten alive. Judging from the pictures, it was easy to see that he hadn't been at all careful about keeping his affair a secret. Yes, they appeared to be in another country, but he was a well known figure for crying out loud! They were walking through public streets hand in hand and doing god knows what in clubs. Had Darien lost his mind? Did she even know this man that was supposed to be her husband?

She ignored every voice of reason in her head that screamed she had pushed him to this point. That she had driven him away from her and into the hands of another. That she had no right to be feeling the way that she was at the moment. This was her fault. Her own infidelity over the last few years had caused this. What had she expected? That she would continue to ignore him and he would just always be there trying to fix their marriage?

A soft sob escaped her throat. She guessed that she had finally pushed him too far. But this news couldn't have come at a worse time. In addition to her father's condition, her doctor's visit three days ago had confirmed her worse fears. According to her obstetrician, she was two months pregnant. They had back tracked back to her potential time of conception, and there was no way Darien was the father of that baby. She just didn't know how she would share that news with him. So she had lied, opting instead to say that she was three months into her pregnancy. But the truth would have to come out eventually, and all of her lies would come to surface. How in the world had she gotten herself into this mess? And now this?

Her eyes flew back to the envelope in her hand. Someone out there wanted her to know about Darien's infidelity, but they weren't revealing themselves. She thought back to the first picture she had received the day she had returned from the states. In that one, Darien had been holding an elated Serena in the air after their championship victory, but she hadn't thought much of it. She thought that someone was either trying to plant seeds of doubt in their marriage; perhaps for money. In any event, it was perfectly plausible that he would lift her into the air. They had just won their championship game. The intensity in their eyes as they stared at each other had been questionable, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind as the discovery of her pregnancy took precedence over every aspect of her life.

However, she simply couldn't help but to pay more attention to them at the basketball game. It was actually quite blatant to see that their relationship was more than just that of a player and coach. The way they looked at each other when they thought other people weren't looking, his reactions when she did something good or bad on the court, or even the way that he had "consoled" her had caused her to raise an eyebrow. Something was going on there but she would have never imagined that they were having an affair. After standing in and observing him console her before they realized she was there, she had suspected that he may have had a little bit of a crush, or even some favoritism towards her, but this? This was all too much.

How long had this even been going on? Had it already started when she came to their house for dinner almost three years ago? Was the baby sitting ploy just a cover up? No. That couldn't be. She had hired a private investigator that summer that hadn't found anything.

She grabbed onto her head, a headache quickly forming. After she had received the anonymous envelope at the house yesterday, it had taken everything in her not to confront Darien on the spot. She needed more information. She definitely had her suspicions after observing them at the game, but pictures weren't always what they seemed. For all she knew, these pictures could have been the result of someone's skilled photo shopping, but the expressions on their faces screamed otherwise. Photo shopping emotions was a really hard thing to do.

She thought back on her conversation with Mrs. Barnes earlier that day. She had leisurely asked the older woman if she had by chance noticed anyone around the house lately. Mrs. Barnes had immediately tensed, a reaction that caused her not to believe for one second the "no" that had escaped from her lips. She had tried to probe and reassure the housekeeper that her intentions were good, but in the end she wouldn't crack. She had been with Darien's family as a housekeeper for years, and she could understand her loyalty to him. Realizing that it was a lost cause, Trista had told her to carry on and not to mention the interaction to Darien. She didn't need her to say anything else. Her silence was enough. Darien had indeed been bringing someone into their home in her absence, and she found herself even more hurt at that realization.

Despite her relationship with Brian, she would never disrespect the sanctity of their home and bring him there. The fact that Darien had been willing to do that was a hard slap to her face, and new tears formed in her eyes.

Wiping them away, she decided to head home. Maybe it was time that everything came out in the open. Maybe this was exactly what she and Darien needed to bring both their secret lives to light. She picked up her keys and was heading in the direction of her car when a familiar hairstyle caught her attention. Squinting her eyes, she focused on the image of the blonde balls on top of a face that was undeniably the same face in the pictures she held in her hands.

If she had taken the time to take in the young girl's defeated demeanor, she may have reconsidered her options at the moment. But all she saw was red. How could Serena do this to her? They weren't exactly friends, but they had been acquaintance that shared a common love of medicine. After inviting her into their home and putting her around her children, after going out of her way to facilitate connections in the medical field for her, she repaid her by sleeping with her husband? And how dare her come into her home in her absence! The little bitch was going to get a piece of her mind.

Before she knew what she was doing, Trista was hastily walking across the park and towards the unsuspecting blonde.

Serena, lost in her thoughts was slowly walking along the sidewalk, kicking the rock in front of her as she moved along. A sudden hand on her arm had her spinning around, and she gasped as she came face to face with the image of the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Dr.T! Um, hi. What are you doing—"

_Splat!_

Serena's words choked in her throat as the stinging sensation of Trista's hand on her cheek registered in her brain.

"Don't you Dr. T me you little bitch. I know what you've been doing with my husband."

Were this any other time, she may have felt the need to retaliate. Nobody hit her and got away with it. But after everything she had been through that day, she didn't have the will to fight or deny anything. She just wanted the day to be over. She had done so much wrong to the woman in front of her, she felt like she had most definitely deserved that slap and more from her.

Her eyes watered, and she stared down at her feet. Trista was not too pleased with that reaction however.

"So it's true? You're not even going to deny it? Have you been sleeping with him?"

She didn't know what to say, and just continued to stare at the ground.

"Answer me damn it!"

Her eyes connected with the tear filled ones of the taller woman before her, and she nodded her head. She deserved as much as the truth from her. Trista's tears cascaded down her face with renewed vigor, and she flew the envelope in her hand at the unsuspecting blonde. It fell to the floor, and Serena looked down, covering her mouth as she stared down at the picture that had slipped out the packet.

"Surprised? How long did you think you were going to get away with this until someone figured it out? How could you do this to me Serena? I welcomed you into my home with open arms, introduced you to my children, and went out of my way to help you in your career path. And you sleep with my husband behind my back? What kind of person are you?"

Serena looked up at the screaming woman, her own tears flowing uncontrollably. If she hadn't felt like absolute crap a few seconds ago, she was feeling like absolute scum after Trista's confession. She needed to get out of there. She felt like she was ready to go jump off a bridge.

"I'm sorry."

Trista gave the young girl an incredulous stare.

"You're sorry? How long has this been going on?"

Serena stared back at the enraged woman. This situation was potentially a dangerous one, and she was in no state to deal with it. She didn't want to make things worse, but she had to get out of there before she completely broke down. She couldn't take anymore.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. You're right. I'm a horrible person. I promise I'll answer whatever you ask of me another time. But I'm not feeling too well right now. I just…I really need to head home. I'm so sorry…"

Quickly turning on her heels she walked away from the older woman, her tears continuing to cover her face. She was about to turn the blind corner on the sidewalk when she was again yanked around.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! You're going to answer my questions, and you're going to answer them now!"

Serena couldn't help as her own anger started to rise. She wasn't being disrespectful. She had been completely honest with the woman and had admitted to her wrong doing. She had promised to answer all her questions, but now she was pushing things too far. She just needed to be alone. Today had been perhaps the most horrible day of her life, and she was just worn out.

Grabbing the hand that was still holding onto her arm, she removed it from her body.

"Get your hands off me, and don't you dare touch me again. I told you that I would answer your questions, and I will. I just can't do it right now. I'm really not feeling well. Now please, stop following me."

She again turned on her heel and was about to round he hour when she again felt Trista's hand grab onto her shirt from behind.. She didn't know what came over her in that instant, but she lost control of her anger. Using all off her strength, she pushed the older woman away from her.

Trista was initially surprised by the blonde's retaliation, but her anger was fueled even more. She suddenly tackled the younger girl, catching her completely by surprise. Both women fell to the floor, and before any of them knew what was happening they were wrestling for dominance of the fight.

Serena stared up at the woman above her, slapping her across the face as she tried to flip them over. But Trista wasn't easily moved. The fight eventually led to them rolling off the sidewalk, but neither woman realized this as they clawed and pulled at each other.

The next moment would be one of complete terror that Serena would never forget for as long as she lived. She heard the car before she saw it. Trista suddenly came to her senses and realized that they were lying in the middle od the road at a blind corner. Any incoming car would not notice them in the position they were in.

In what seemed like slow motion both women struggled to get off the ground. When the blue truck came speeding into view, Serena's breath hitched in her throat. The driver had just turned the corner and had immediately stomped on the gas, but there was no way he would stop in time.

She didn't even register the pain when they collided with the vehicle and flew into the air. She fell back onto the paved road a few seconds later, crying out in pain as her back hit the sidewalk. She watched on in complete horror as the image of Trista Shields fell onto the road ahead of her, her head making first contact with the hard pavement.

If anyone were close enough, they would have heard they word "baby" softly escape from her lips. And then, everything when black…

AN: Don't hate me!(Yet.) lol So there you have it! A whoollle lot happened in this chapter, and I'm sure you guys may have a lot to say. Again, I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, but I hope it was worth the wait. There are about two to three chapters left in this story. I'm sad to see it end, but I think it's time. Summer is approaching, and although I'll still have school, I'll also have a lot more free time. The next update shouldn't take nearly as long as this one. I can't begin to thank you guys for your constant support of this story. I apologize for any errors. It's 50 pages long and I'm exhausted, soooo proofing is out. Lol Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please review! Veggie out!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone! Season's greetings to all of you! Here's one last Christmas present that didn't quite make it under the tree in time; an ABA update! I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story (shamefully looks away). In one word, life for me has been crazy. My course load this year makes last year's load look like a joke, and when I'm not studying for school I'm also preparing for my board licensing exam. So free time has been none existent. Nonetheless I would love to thank all of you that have messaged and reviewed with motivational comments to continue or question about the status of the story. Special thanks to _amethysth _for reminding me why I started, and have continued this story. Reviews such as yours really bring a smile to my face . It's my hope that this story does for everyone else what it has done for you. I've responded to quite a few of your messages, and I just want to thank you guys for the constant reminder that a lot of people out there still really care about this story. I won't leave you guys hanging. Without further adieu, I present the long awaited update of ABA. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 26

_Serena's POV_

"Ms. Charles?"

The unfamiliar voice echoed through the never ending abyss of mind. I tried to shut it out, wanting instead to bask in the peace that the darkness around me was currently providing.

"Hello Ms. Charles? Can you hear us?"

There it was again. Why was I having such a hard time seeing where this voice was coming from? And why wouldn't it just leave me alone? I was perfectly fine where I was at the moment. I could feel absolutely nothing, and my body kept insisting that I held on to that sensation.

"If you can hear me, I'll need you to try and open your eyes."

I frowned as I heard it yet again, and attempted to turn away from its point of origin. That small action however, left me gasping in pain. I groaned out loud, wondering why my body felt like I had just been ran over by a truck.

Tears immediately sprung to my eyes.

Why did it hurt so much everywhere? Why was my chest burning so much? What was going on?

A soft hand was suddenly placed on my arm, and I tried to turn in its direction. Forcing my eyes open, I fought against the ten pound bricks that were surely attached to my eyelids.

I was initially met with the blurry vision of two figures above me. When they had fully opened, I started to regain my focus. I stared up at the two unfamiliar faces of the men in white coats that were smiling down at me.

What the heck was going on?

"Ah, there you are. I'm sorry, you must be in a lot of pain right now. We'll give you something for that in just a second. I'm Dr. Levy, and this is my colleague Dr. Han."

I slowly shifted my head from one man to the other, wincing at the pain that traveled down my back from the small movement.

"What's going on?"

The raspy sound that left my parched throat sounded nothing like my voice. I immediately realized that my breathing was extremely labored, and there was an oxygen mask covering my face. I tried to swallow some saliva to ease the painful dryness in my throat, but there was hardly any to be found in my mouth. Realizing my struggle, Dr. Han retrieved some water from a nearby table and brought the cup to my lips after he gently pulled my mask to the side.

I drank slowly, trying to ignore the pain as the cool fluid soothed my sore throat. When the need for air overpowered even my thirst, he removed the cup from my lips and replaced my mask.

"Thank you."

He smiled at my attempted words and nodded his head.

"You're welcome. Now Serena, do you have any idea where you are right now?"

My eyes groggily traveled across the small room. It was clear that I was in a hospital room of some sorts, but what in the world would I be doing in there?

Red eyes painfully came to a close as the memories of the last few hours flooded through my brain. The abortion clinic with Beryl, walking home, Trista, the horror when I saw that truck round the corner, the baby…

No, no!

Tear filled eyes immediately reconnected with my doctors.

They stared down at me sympathetically. We didn't need words to confirm that I remembered everything, but they asked anyway.

"You were involved in an accident a few hours ago. Do you remember?"

I nodded my head, and a lone tear slid down my cheek as my hands traveled to lie on my flat stomach.

"Please, my baby. How-how is my baby?"

A soft smile gently appeared on Dr. Levy's face as his hand fell to rest on mine.

"We were wondering if you were aware of your pregnancy. We did some blood work on you and realized you were pregnant just a little while ago ourselves. From what we've seen, that baby is a fighter. It's still very early, and I need you to understand that there is a very high chance of miscarriage over the course of the next few days after all you've been through."

I nodded my head, my heart pounding as I listened to the doctor's next words.

"But based on what we've seen so far, your baby is fine. We'll monitor you and the baby for the next few days just to be sure, but it's hanging on tight in there. It's truly amazing really."

The relief that flooded through my system in that moment was indescribable. I smiled as a few more tears escaped from my eyes and nodded at my doctors.

My baby was ok.

My baby was going to live.

I shuddered as I remembered the accident. In that second, while I stared wide eyed at the truck that was slowly closing in on us, I could only think about the child that was inside of me; the child that I had just decided to keep, the child that I wanted to meet one day. My last coherent thought before I passed out had been a prayer to God to save my baby and I.

And he had listened.

How in the world had I ever thought I could have gone through with aborting our child? We hadn't even met yet, but I already loved it so much. I knew without a doubt now that I had made the right decision, and said a silent thank you prayer. I had given my baby a chance at life, and the both of us had been given a second chance after the accident.

I painfully smiled up at my doctors as I tried to move around on the bed.

"Easy there. You are one lucky young lady Ms. Charles, but you have sustained some serious injuries."

I turned to Dr. Han as he flipped through my charts.

"It seems that your ribs took most of the impact from the hit. You've got 4 broken ribs and a lot of internal bruising. When you came in you were cyanotic. One of your broken ribs actually punctured your left lung resulting in a traumatic pneumothorax, and we had to immediately wheel you into surgery."

My eyes widened. That definitely explained why my breathing felt so strained.

"The surgery went exceptionally well, but we're going to keep you here and monitor the progress of you and the baby. Someone out there was truly looking out for you Ms. Charles. The limited extent of your injuries and the fact that you have not miscarried are miracles in and off themselves. Those broken ribs were dangerously close to puncturing your heart. I want you to understand that you still aren't completely cleared from the danger zone, but so far you're both doing very well."

I gave a small nod in understanding.

At that moment, nothing could stop the tears that continued to race down both sides of my face. My doctors smiled in understanding and started checking all my vitals signs. I guess they thought they understood what I was feeling at the moment.

But they couldn't. No one could understand the weight that had just been lifted off my chest. After the internal, then physical battle I had been through that day, it was nothing short of a miracle that my child and I were still alive. We were both alive, and would most likely live. I still couldn't believe our luck.

I smiled as I slowly lifted my hand, laying it again on top of the child I still couldn't feel. My baby. Darien's baby.

All the blood in my body seemingly turned ice cold in that instant, and my hand went limp. Darien had had two children involved in that crash.

Oh God.

What happened to Trista? Her baby?

I slowly removed my mask and tried to get my doctor's attention. Realizing my intentions he came forward to place it back on my face, but I halted him.

"You need to have that mask on Serena. You're breathing ok on your own for now, but you still need the extra oxygen after that surgery. We don't want to risk a collapse of your lung."

I tried to nod in understand, and he seemed to notice the distress on my face.

"I understand. Please, just tell me that Dr. T is ok? Is she- is she in the next room?"

Dr. Levy's eyes immediately connected to Dr. Han's. A silent message was passed between the two men, and I felt an impending sense of doom spread through me.

No, there was just no way. She couldn't be…she just couldn't be.

The tears spilled out in vengeance as I felt my heart break.

"Please, please. Is she ok?"

One of the machines next to my bed started to beep, and Dr. Han quickly replaced the mask on my face.

"Calm down Serena. I need you to take some deep and slow breaths for me. You're going to hyperventilate if you don't relax."

I tried to calm my breathing, but neither of them had answered any of my questions as of yet, and it was making it very hard for me to calm down.

Dr. Han sighed after he had readjusted my mask.

"We can't reveal too much on her condition to you due to policies for patient privacy, but I can tell you that as far as I know Dr. Shields is alive. She was in surgery last I checked, but she came in with a lot more severe injuries than yours."

My heart rate finally started to slow down, but there wasn't much more comfort to be found in Dr. Han's words other than the fact that Trista was alive.

I closed my eyes, fighting against the horrid memories of the last few hours. God, what had I done?

If I hadn't pushed her back and had just walked away none of this would've happened. I f I had just been the bigger person…if I hadn't let my anger consume me.

I didn't realize that the machines besides me had started beeping again, but Dr. Han's gentle touch on my arm forced me to open my eyes.

"It seems that you're really worried about her, Serena. We all are. But if you don't stay calm you're jeopardizing your health and your baby's. I need you to relax."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I knew that he was right, but it was difficult remaining calm about our situation given everything that had happened. I felt like someway, this was still somehow my fault.

"When you're a little more stable, we'll have to speak to you about how the both of you ended up in this situation."

I shamefully looked away.

"I understand that it's probably a very sensitive topic for you, but we'll need the complete history Serena. Seeing as you were both hit by a car the police have also become involved in an investigation, but we're going to try and hold them off until we feel you can hold an entire conversation without the constant need of your mask and assisted breathing devices. Is that ok?"

I nodded, but kept my eyes plastered on the wall to my left. The thought that the police and the news would become involved hadn't even crossed my mind, but off course they would. I couldn't fight the feeling that my entire life was about to experience a complete 180.

Darien 's image suddenly filled my mind, and I fought against a whimper as my heart seemed to squeeze just a little too hard.

Had he been in to see me at all? Was he in some other part of the hospital waiting for news on his unborn child and wife? Given our precarious situation, I knew that I should've understood why he would choose to be with Trista instead of me at the moment, but it still hurt to know that he hadn't been there when I awoke.

"Serena? Serena?"

Dr. Levy's concerned voice drew me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Yes?"

He gave me a gentle smile and patted my hand.

"That's ok. I was just telling you that there are some people here to see you. We've kept them waiting until we were sure that you had stabilized, but if you would like to, they'd love to see you now."

I nodded my head as enthusiastically as I could given my situation.

Dr. Levy released a short laugh and stood.

"Ok, we'll let them in on our way out. We'll be in to check on you periodically. Please don't over exert yourself. Let them do most of the talking, and your nurse will be in to let them out when it's time for you to rest. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to press that button or ask for us. Is there anything else that you need or we can clarify for you?"

I was in the process of shaking my head when a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"I recently just found out that I'm pregnant, and I'm really not prepared for anyone else to know. Is it…is it okay if we just keep that part of my status between us?"

I collapsed backwards onto my pillows, frowning as I struggled to regain my breath. Saying that one sentence had taken a lot.

Dr. Levy sat back beside me and stared me in my eyes.

"Serena, we have very strict policies about patients and their right to privacy at this hospital. I assure you, whatever information you do not want disclosed won't be while you're in our care. You don't need to worry about that. The only way anyone beside your health care team will discover that you're pregnant is if you choose to tell them."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Thank you."

Dr. Levy smiled and got up to leave.

"You're welcome. We'll be in to check on you a little later. I'll let your visitors in now."

I watched them go, my heartbeat rising with each passing second after they had exited the room. I couldn't help the anticipation that was slowly building within me.

Maybe Darien had been here to see me, but they just hadn't allowed him in. Maybe he was just outside the room waiting to be allowed entrance.

The sound of approaching footsteps sounded through the empty room, and my eyes focused on the door to my hospital room. My eagerness to see Darien walk through that door was overwhelming. I wanted to feel his arms around me to assure me that everything would be okay; to reassure me that none of this was my fault. I needed to know that he didn't hold me responsible. I didn't know what I would do if he blamed me for Trista's condition.

When the worried faces of my parents rounded the corner, I couldn't help the tears that clouded my vision. Yes, I was happy to see them, but I had been really hanging onto the illusion that Darien would've been there.

As my mom showered me with kisses and wiped the tears off my face, I tried to force Darien away from my mind and bask in the love that my parents were providing me with.

But even with the warmth of my loved ones around me, I felt completely cold on the inside.

I wanted those kisses from someone else.

Shaking my head I forced a smile onto my face and stared up at my mother's tear filled eyes. Even if I wasn't Darien's number one priority at the moment, I would always be theirs. And that would have to be enough for now. Darien's image faded from my mind as my face was buried into the familiar warmth of my mother's chest. They would always put me first. I would always have their love.

_Across Town…_

_Darien's POV_

Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I walked in the direction of my escalade. The rocky landscape caused me to trip in my heed to leave, and I cursed beneath my breath.

After a grueling three hours of scoping out the isolated property at the top the mountain with my team, we weren't nearly as close as I wanted to be in setting forth my plan of building a new hotel in the area. The location provided a pristine view of the entire island that I knew our guests would fall in love with, as well as an abundance of property to build many fun and family friendly activities.

I was planning to build a hotel the likes of which had never been seen on our small island, but there were many problems that I needed to overcome first. Two of the biggest being that the rocky landscape would cost a pretty penny to cultivate, and that most of the cell phone companies received no service in the remote spot. I'd just spent the last few hours with my team going over our building plans and what I expected, but for whatever reason none of the plans added up to what I had in mind. I'd also have to meet with the main cell phone carriers soon to figure out a way to have service extended to the area.

To say that I was frustrated was putting it lightly. And the fact that I hadn't heard from Serena in days only made things worse. I tried to reason that this was probably just an extended reaction to my announcement of Trista's pregnancy and that she needed her space, but I just missed her so much. She hadn't returned any of my calls in the last few days.

The news of the baby did not waver my desire to have Serena as a permanent part of my life. I definitely wanted to be a constant presence in the life of my child, but I couldn't imagine staying in my marriage longer because of this baby. We had already established that as a bad idea, and I needed Serena to fully understand that.

And then Trista's behavior over the last few days had been nothing short of weird. She just kept giving me these odd looks, like she was trying to figure out some puzzle. But when I asked she'd always brush it off as nothing. My life was just a big headache at the moment.

The ringing tone from my phone alerting me of new voice mail messages sounded off from the seat beside me. I guessed I had finally returned within the coverage zone.

Navigating my escalade down the hill with my left hand, I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. As the first message sounded through the small speakers, my heart stopped.

It seemed like the very world around me stopped moving, and the only sound I could hear was heavy breathing as I tried to stay calm and not crash my car. I listened in a state of semi shock at the message from the hospital alerting me of my wife's current situation.

In that instant, a million scenarios ran through my mind; all of them terrible. My chest tightened as I pressed down on the gas pedal. Trista and I had our disagreements in our marriage, but I couldn't imagine a life without her in it. She was still one of my oldest friends, and the mother of my children; all three of them. I felt my stomach roll as the thought of the baby crossed my mind.

Saying a silent prayer to whoever was listening, I begged for the life of my unborn child and wife to be spared. Two additional messages from the hospital and one from the police informing me of the incident left me even more concerned. This sounded serious. As I finally got onto the highway, I pressed even harder on the gas pedal, trying to ignore the pounding sound of my heartbeat as I raced towards the hospital.

_Back at the hospital…_

The busy sound of racing feet echoed through the busy halls of the hospital. Brian Tomei was running as fast as his legs would take him in the direction of the operating room and the group of surgeons that held the life of the only woman he had ever truly loved in their hands.

He had just gotten out of a three-hour surgery when he was informed of Trista's delicate condition. His initial reaction had been to lash out and have someone loose his or her job for not alerting him the very second that Trista had been admitted, but in light of the severity of her condition he had just been too worried to get angry.

As he ran down the crowded halls to operating room three, he couldn't fight the foreshadowing sense of trouble that seemed to be hovering over his fleeing frame. Something in his heart just told him that he was somehow responsible for Trista's current predicament, but he pushed down the thought as he raced his way to her side.

If he ever lost her… God he didn't know what he would do. Trista was his lifeline outside of medicine. If she left, he'd have no other reason to live, he'd-

Shaking his head he tried to force those thoughts from his mind. Trista would make it. She was one of the strongest women he knew and she was a fighter. She would overcome this.

As he rounded the corner and entered the prep room for surgery, he immediately started the process of scrubbing in to join his colleagues.

Five minutes later he entered the operating room, and his face immediately turned pale at the image of Trista's ashen form. She was so pale, and he wondered how much blood she had lost thus far. A team of three surgeons and several surgical techs surrounded her. One seemed to be in the process of operating on her head while the other two hovered around her abdominal area. He inspected what parts of her body he could see, becoming almost nauseous as he observed the numerous blue and purple bruises that covered her thin frame. She looked terrible. He didn't need his medical degree to know that that was a very bad sign.

Brian had to grab onto the walls to steady himself. Seeing Trista in that form, her usual bright and tanned skinned gray and lifeless, almost made him want to throw up. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. If he was going to be any help to her right now he needed to calm down. He needed to disconnect himself from their personal relationship and become just her doctor. He could do this. He **would** do this.

His colleagues looked up when he entered, and a message was silently passed between the two leading surgeons. One of them whispered to the surgical tech to his left, and she hastily walked forward and intercepted his path to Trista's operating table.

Brian looked down at the tech, pure annoyance covering his face. He didn't have time for this.

"I suggest that you get out of my way if you would like to keep your job."

She stared back at him, the fear of the situation quite blatant in her eyes. She didn't want to be the one telling the chief of surgery that he wasn't going to be allowed to join in on the operation of whom all the hospital's surgical staff knew to be his lover, but there was an ethical conflict with the situation. Allowing him to operate on Dr. Shields would not be a good idea given their relationship. Emotional attachments were one of the easiest ways to cloud one's surgical skill. She just hoped she could make him see the reason in that.

"I'm sorry Dr. Tomei. I can't allow you to lay a hand on her."

Brian stared down incredulously at the young woman. He was this close to loosing his temper.

"You can't allow me? Need I remind you that I am the chief of surgery at this hospital? If you ever want to work here again, I suggest you step aside and allow me to do my job."

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful sir. It's just that, given your history with Dr. Shields…"

"Excuse me?"

The young lady took a cautious step backward. The look that was being thrown her way at the moment was enough to send her hiding under the nearby table, but she cautiously stood her ground.

"My history with Dr. Shields is none of your God damn concern. Now I suggest you move before I move you myself."

"But-"

"Move."

The tech nervously looked back at her superior, who nodded his head signaling her to let him through. He wouldn't risk her loosing her job over this. She sighed in relief and hastily stepped aside. In three long strides Brian was at the side of Trista's table, biting his lips to keep from crying out at image of her beaten form up close.

Dr. Griffin, the head of neurosurgery at the hospital looked up at him from his position at the top of her head. It did not surprise him in the least that Brian had completely ignored the surgical tech's warnings. He had expected nothing less. It had at least been worth a try.

"You know you shouldn't be in here Brian. Let us handle this."

Angry eyes stared back at the calm surgeon. Dr. Griffin was perhaps Brian's most trusted friend at the hospital besides Trista, but in that moment he felt like he had no personal relations with the man whatsoever. He was just another obstacle keeping him from Trista.

"Don't tell me where I can or cannot be Dr. Griffin. This is my OR, and I am your chief. It would do you right to remember that. I can be wherever I choose to be. "

He turned to one of the techs.

"Give me the full report."

She nervously looked at Dr. Griffin.

"Brian, don't do this. You know it's against ethical policies."

Completely ignoring Dr. Griffin's plea, Brian turned back to the surgical technician.

"I asked you for the report."

Picking up the chart she nervously started reading.

"The patient has sustained numerous cranial and internal injuries from a head on collision with a moving vehicle. She presented with extreme blood loss of unknown origin, and was unconscious. CT scans revealed an intracranial hemorrhage due to a perforated right carotid artery, as well as a pronounced peritoneal effusion. She has sustained serious blood loss and has already received six units of blood."

"Where else is she bleeding from? Have we identified the source of the hemorrhage in the peritoneal cavity?"

The nurse nervously looked back at Dr. Griffin, who shook his head.

Brian stared down at her, wondering why she wasn't answering his question. He needed to fully understand what he was dealing with before he got his hands into her abdomen. He looked down at all the blood that had collected in her bag. Why was she loosing so much blood? They should have contained the bleed by now.

Coming out of his trance, he realized that he still hadn't received an answer to his question and turned to Dr. Griffin. None of the surgeons would meet his stare however, which instantly put him on edge. What weren't they telling him?

He turned back to the nurse.

"What's the source of the abdominal hemorrhage?"

"Brian. Don't do this. Just step back and let us handle it. She's stabilized. I know the blood loss looks pretty bad, but it's not as bad as you think. Just trust us on this. Please."

Brian stared back at Dr. Griffin, his anger now coming on full force. Who the hell did these people think they were?

"I asked all of you a question. What. Is. The. Source?"

Dr. Griffin nodded his head at the nurse with an exasperated sigh, and she continued.

"Upon inspection of the abdominal cavity the patient had sustained a crushing blow to the left internal iliac artery."

She paused, and Brian couldn't help but feel like the next words out of her mouth were going to be particularly atrocious.

"Further-further inspection revealed that the patient was also bleeding vaginally. Closer examination of the blood revealed parts of what appeared to be a dislodged fetus, approximately 3 and a half months gestational age. She was in the active stages of…of a miscarriage. "

And just like that his world came crashing down around him. Brian took two staggering steps backwards. Pregnant?

Trista was pregnant?

Why hadn't she told him? At three and a half months she had to have known. Three and a half months? Some quick calculations abruptly had him falling to the floor, knocking over a tray of surgical equipment. Three and a half months?

Three and a half months meant that that baby…that baby had to have been… his. Trista had been pregnant with his child, and she had just lost their baby.

Their baby.

They had created a life together; a life that they would never see come forth into the world. He looked up at her operating table, starring on in a trance like state.

The magnitude of the current situation finally fell upon him like a ton of bricks, and for the first time since he could remember in his adult life, he heard himself sob out loud. Before he could stop them tears were openly cascading down his face, the severity of the situation fully registering in his stunned brain. Trista was on the table fighting for her life. With the amount of blood loss she had suffered there was no knowing whether she would survive or if she would ever return to normal even if she did so. And they had just lost what could have been his first child; their first child. A daughter or son that would be as beautiful as their mother with their combined intelligence.

Another sob escaped his lips.

How in the world had they gotten to that point? He had seen her just the day before, in perfect health as they had discussed one of his cases. Come to think of it there was a certain glow to her that he had noted, but he had just attributed it to her happiness with them being together. That had further reinforced his decision to inform her of her husband's infidelity, and he had given his detective the go to send her the pictures as soon as she had left his office.

He looked down at his shaking hands through his clouded orbs. Had his actions played a role in this? Were his hands also tainted red with her blood? Trista should've received the pictures earlier that day. He would just kill himself if this were somehow his fault.

The immediate beeping of the monitors around him had him looking up at Trista's operating table. It seems like her heart had temporarily stopped, and he found himself crippled in fear. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe as he watched her surgical team spring into actions to resuscitate her.

He had never been a religious man, but he said a prayer to whoever was listening at that moment to spare her life. He would be willing to do anything. He would give back more, do more surgeries for free; whatever was necessary to save her life. He couldn't live without her. His tears continued to roll down his face, his shaking form sitting on the cold floor as he tried to focus on her team. Gentle hands suddenly wrapped around his arms, and he didn't fight when the nurse helped him off the floor and started to usher him out the operating room.

He was being a distraction to her team, and he understood that now. In his condition he couldn't operate; especially finding out about what he was sure was his child. But he wanted them to do everything within their power to save her life. As he exited the room Dr. Griffin connected eyes with him, and Brian nodded in gratitude at the silent message that his friend was trying to convey. They would try their best to save her. He had to place her life in their trusting hands. She would make it. She just had to.

_Out at the front desk…_

_Darien's POV_

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

The surprised young nurse turned around to face me, a look of concern covering her face.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, yes please. My wife is here somewhere. She's been in an accident. I'm trying-I'm trying to find her. Please."

The nurse looked up at me sympathetically, but I didn't need her sympathy at the moment. I needed to know where Trista was. Now.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir. What's her name?"

"Trista. Trista Shields."

Surprised eyes connected with my frantic ones.

"Oh! You're Dr. Shield's husband! Of course! I thought you looked familiar. We've been trying to get a hold of you for the last two hours."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was—I was out of the service range for my cell. Please, tell me, where is she, how is she?"

The nurse quickly gestured for me to follow her and headed to the nursing station.

I couldn't help but realize the sympathetic looks that all the other nurses were sending my way. No doubt they all recognized who I was and they must have known what was going on. Picking up a chart she walked back in my direction.

"She's been in surgery for the last two hours, and came in in pretty bad shape. She seemed to have suffered an injury to the head and was bleeding something terrible."

My hands desperately clutched onto the edges of my hair.

" God. How did this happen? Do you have any word on how the surgery is going? Is she out of danger? What about- what about the baby?"

Surprised eyes stared back at me again.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. We haven't had any updates on her for the last hour, but I'll lead you to the waiting room for the surgical patients and go in to check on her myself."

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate that."

I quickly followed the nurse to the waiting area of the operating department, declining the offered seat and choosing instead to stand around and pace as she headed in to check on Trista.

While I was waiting there I noticed who appeared to be another physician walk out of the surgical ward, his skin pale and his expression sullen. He was being assisted by another member of the health care staff and was ushered to a chair. He seemed extremely unstable, and I wondered what had transpired that would have him looking that way. I just hoped that whatever it was did not relate to Trista's case.

Picking out my phone I called the girls' sitter and asked her to pick them up from school and hold them a few hours for me. A call to her mother followed to inform her parents of her condition. That was an emotionally draining conversation given her father's unstable health himself, but I fought to keep it together as I relayed what little information I knew. Afterwards, I called my parents. With promises to call back when I had more information, I hung up the phone.

After I was done I stared at the numerous empty chairs around me, but I was way too anxious to sit. Continuing my previous actions I paced around the waiting room, pausing only when my eyes connected to those of the distraught physician I had noticed earlier. He looked up and gave me a peculiar expression, then slowly looked away. Had I been in a different state of mind I may have read more into that look, but I couldn't stray my mind away from the fact that Trista was behind those doors fighting for her life.

I didn't know what I'd do if we ever lost her. The girls would be devastated. I didn't want to raise our daughters without her; I couldn't. Then there was the issue of her dad's health. I had no doubt he wouldn't be able to handle the news of her condition. That would likely be the death of him; literally.

Even with our marital issues I had never imagined a life without her in it. We had two beautiful children and so many cherished memories together. She was a wonderful person and mother that had saved the lives of so many people. Her decision to choose her work over me had ruined our marriage, but I had always admired her compassion and desire to help other people with her trade. She had so much more to offer the world; so much more to guide our daughters through. Tears formed in my eyes at those thoughts. I couldn't raise the girls without her. I didn't want to have to. They needed their mother.

The nurse from earlier suddenly emerged from the two huge doors she had disappeared through, and I hastily walked in her direction. It seemed like I was stuck in some horrid nightmare as I listened to her update on Trista's health.

Her head injury had been stabilized, but she had temporarily fallen into shock due to all the blood she had lost. I momentarily held onto the wall beside me when she informed me that her heart had also temporarily stopped. I remembered how to breathe again after she quickly added that she had been successfully resuscitated. Tears of relief slowly formed in my eyes after she told me that Trista was now completely stabilized and the surgeons were in the process of closing her up.

I stared at her, afraid to ask the question that I realized she had avoided mentioning.

"And the baby?"

Her hand softly fell atop my arm, and I turned my head away in anticipation of what I knew she was about to say.

"I'm sorry. She lost the baby."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I gave her a nod of gratitude.

"Thank you."

Before she could utter another word I turned away and headed out of the waiting room. A few of the other people waiting watched as I hurriedly exited the area, my tears on the verge of spilling down my face. In my haste I failed to notice the physician from earlier approach the nurse himself.

I couldn't' stay in there. I was so relieved that Trista's condition had stabilized, but she would be devastated when she found out that she had lost our baby. I thought about that child now, and was guilt ridden at my initial reaction to her pregnancy. It's not that I hadn't been happy; it was all just so unexpected. And now we had lost that baby. I felt an open void at the core of my heart. I would have to apologize to Trista when she made it out of surgery. She deserved so much more from me. She hadn't done anything wrong, and I had treated what should've been a celebratory event as bad news. How had I been so insensitive?

When I finally felt like I had regained my composure, I slowly returned back to the waiting room. I sat down this time, noting that the physician from earlier was now absent. A few minutes later a team emerged with a body on a gurney, and I immediately stood when I recognized the pale figure to be Trista.

My sob choked in my throat as I stared down at her bandaged head, her usually vibrant skin a deathly grey. There were some dark bruises on her exposed arm, and I softly cupped the side of her face.

"Trista. Trista honey, if you can hear me you're gonna beat this. The girls and I are here waiting for you. Everything is going to be ok. You're so strong. You've always been strong, and I know you'll conquer this. We all love you and are waiting for you."

The team stopped out of respect and allowed me the time I needed. When I finally looked up, one of her doctors was standing right in front of me.

"Mr. Shields I assume?"

Wiping away the tears that had yet to spill from my eyes, I stood up and faced the shorter man.

"Yes. Please, how is she doing?"

A soft smile formed on his face.

"I'm Dr. Griffin. I'm the neurosurgeon on your wife's case. She's doing well given everything she has been through today. Her skull got cracked from the impact of the accident, and that cracked bone actually damaged one of her cranial arteries. There was a lot of intracranial hemorrhage. Luckily, the artery wasn't completely severed so it was a slow bleed. All the built in pressure within her cranium and the lack of sufficient oxygen to her brain tissue however, may have caused some damage that we won't be aware of until she's awake. We did successfully managed to drain the blood in her head and fixed the artery though."

I nodded in gratitude, urging the doctor to continue.

"She also suffered serious injuries to one of the main arteries in her abdomen, but we managed to fix that as well. There were also a few broken bones, three ribs included that we had to repair. As for her pregnancy, I am sorry. We did all we could, but she was already in the process of the miscarriage when she came in. The baby didn't make it."

Again I nodded, closing my eyes temporarily to prevent the dam that was holding back my tears from finally falling apart. Even if I had already known this to be the truth, it still hurt to hear it confirmed by her doctor.

"What does all of this mean for her recovery?"

"Like I mentioned, we won't be sure about the extent of her neurological injuries until she's fully awake and we can examine her. Right now, the prognosis is completely variable. She lost a whole lot of blood today. After she fell into shock and her heart stopped we resuscitated her, but she seemed to have slipped into a coma. We will be monitoring her to see if she awakes over the course of the next 24 hours, but given everything her body has experienced it's not uncommon for the body to take days, or even weeks to recover. We'll just have to closely monitor her until she awakes."

I stared him square in the eyes.

"So are you telling me that she's in a coma, and you have no idea when she'll wake up?"

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry. This may just be the body's way of replenishing itself, and she'll be fine in a few days, or it could last substantially longer. At this point we can only wait and see while making sure we keep her comfortable. She fought really hard in there today. There were so many times she could've just slipped away, but she kept coming back. She's fighting to stay here Mr. Shields, and I don' think she's done fighting yet."

"Neither do I."

A look of understanding passed between the doctor and I, and he instructed the team to start wheeling Trista into recovery. I bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, hoping to God she could hear my silent pleas and return to us. I watched her go, adding a silent prayer to whomever was listening to watch over her.

Dr. Griffin faced me again.

"She'll be in recovery for the next couple of hours. She's going to be closely monitored, so I'm afraid until we're 100% sure she's out of the blue they won't allow her any visitors. That may be for another 12 hours or so, so I suggest that if you have anything you need to get done at home, or outside the hospital you do so now. Yes, you may feel inclined to stay here, but they aren't going to allow you to see her while she rests post-op; at least not for the next few hours. Trust me on this one. Go home, take care of your family, and you can always come back."

I nodded, not entirely liking the idea of leaving her alone in the hospital, but the doctor's words made perfect sense. I just didn't want her waking up without anyone there to support her, but I still had to pick up the girls from their sitter.

"Good. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

I was in the process of shaking my head when I realized I still had no idea how Trista had gotten into this predicament in the first place. Finding out how it happened hadn't been significant in light of finding out about her health status, but now that she had stabilized I needed answers.

"Actually you can. What do you know of the accident? How did this even happen? Who's being held responsible for this? I'd like to share some words with the bastard."

Calm eyes connected to mine.

"It's understandable that you'd want to lash out. As far as I know, she had a straight-on collision with a truck in the middle of some street. The police were still investigating the incident when I wheeled her into surgery, but both her and the other young lady involved came in in pretty bad shape."

"Other young lady?"

Nobody had told me that there was another person involved, yet alone "another young lady".

"Yes. Your wife wasn't the only one involved in the accident. There was another young woman that was also hit. As far as I know her injuries, though quite serious, weren't quite as severe as Trista's. But they were both wheeled into surgery the same time so I have no idea what her situation is."

I stared at the doctor, a million thoughts running through my head. Who was this young girl, and how in the world had she and my wife ended up in the middle of the street? What about the driver? Was he/she being held accountable for this?

"This all just doesn't make any sense. Trista was supposed to be at work. What was she doing in the middle of the street with another woman? May I see her? Was the driver drunk?"

Dr. Griffin gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You have a lot of questions right now that I unfortunately don't have the answers to. The police have been investigating the incident, and they'll probably have a lot more answers than I do. As for seeing the young lady, she should be in recovery herself, so I'm sure the only people, if any, being allowed to see her right now are her family members. I'm terribly sorry about all of this. I know Trista personally. She is a genius at what she does and one of my favorite people to work with here at the hospital. We're all rooting for her to pull through. She's an extremely strong and gifted woman."

I managed a small smile.

"I know. She really is."

At that moment, the physician I had seen in the waiting room earlier walked through the doors. He was seemingly staring straight at Dr. Griffin and I, and I couldn't help but feel like I was being kept out of some silent conversation between the two men. I turned to Dr. Griifin and noticed that he was strategically avoiding my gaze. Clearing his throat, he finally stared back at me.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to be going now. I'll be sure to make sure that Trista is constantly monitored. I promise you we'll spare nothing but the best for her. If there are any new developments you'll be the first one called. Hang in there Mr. Shields, because she surely is. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise. And Dr. Griffin? Thank you."

Dr. Griffin patted my arm one last time, and with one final smile he was walking away from me. I silently observed as he walked in the direction of the physician that had been conspicuously watching us. When they were within earshot of one another, the two men started to walk out the room, seemingly engaged in deep conversation.

There was something very odd about that doctor, but I just had no idea what. In any event, I had bigger things to worry about at the moment than some weirdo physician. Taking a look around the isolated waiting area, I realized that I was one of the few people left in the room. I took a seat on one of the vacant chairs, needing a moment to clear my mind before I headed out to pick up the girl. It was getting late, and they were probably worried themselves. I had no idea how I was going to explain their mother's condition to them. The thought alone was enough to make my heart ache. I still didn't know so much myself. I just felt like I should've been doing something more, but what?

There were so many questions that remained unanswered in my mind at the moment. I had no idea where to start.

What in the world had Trista been doing away from the hospital? And this girl. Who was she? Why was she there? None of this made any sense. I needed some answers and I needed them now. Sighing, I stood up to leave the hospital. I had to get the girls settled for the night, and call our family members. Then, I'd call the police station for some answers. I still couldn't believe that I hadn't been contacted as of yet. Making sure that my keys and phones were in my pocket, I stood to leave.

Turning around, I immediately connected eyes with two police officers walking in my direction. They walked forward until they were right in front of me, and I found myself almost anxious waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Mr. Shields?"

One of the police officers stated my name, drawing my focus to his weathered face.

"Yes?"

"Good evening sir. I'm officer Wilson, the head officer investigating your wife's accident."

I fully turned in his direction, giving him my full attention.

Behind us, the peculiar doctor from earlier was passing through the wing, but I paid him no mind as I concentrated on the officer before me.

"Yes, I think I received a voicemail from you earlier. What do you have to report? How the hell did this happen?"

If Officer Wilson was bothered by my tone of language he surely didn't show it. I just wanted to get to the bottom of this whole mess. He ushered me to a corner of the waiting room and gave me his report of the incident.

"We've questioned four witnesses, as well as the driver. He was not under the influence of any drugs or alcohol and all the stories seemed to check out."

I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"The consensus among all witnesses seems to be that your wife and another young lady seemed to have been engaged in some disagreement prior to the accident. At some point, it seems the entire ordeal turned physical, your wife having thrown the first blow if the witnesses saw correctly."

"What? Trista, starting a fight? That doesn't even make any sense. They must have seen wrong. She isn't at all a violent person."

The officer looked up at me sympathetically.

"I understand that. I'm just re-iterating the results of the investigation to you. This was confirmed by three out of four witnesses."

I nodded, calming myself and urging him to continue.

"It seems that the young lady attempted to walk away from the scene, but witnesses near the playground informed us that your wife still actively pursued her."

My eyes widened. This made no sense. This did not sound like the Trista I knew at all. What had gotten into her? What in the world had this girl done? Who was she?

"We're assuming that at some point the young lady eventually retaliated and punched back. Somehow, they ended up fighting it off on the road in the middle of that blind corner by Arlington Avenue. When the driver finally saw them, it was too late. He tried to stop, and the skid marks on the road definitely verified that he did, but there was no way he would have stopped in time. He had a straight on collision with both women."

My eyes closed, and my body involuntarily winced at the image the officer had just presented. Jesus. A head on collision with a moving truck? It was a miracle she was even still alive.

"He immediately got out and attempted to help, but both women were unconscious. He called 911 and we all arrived at the scene. Your wife and the young lady were quickly taken to the hospital. We checked the driver for a possible DUI or drug use, but he was clean. Besides possibly driving a little over the driving limit, he was completely honest and his story checked out. I'm sorry. I just wanted to assure you that there was no foul play involved in this personally."

I nodded, forcing myself to swallow the saliva that had accumulated in my mouth. This was all too much. I placed my hand on the officer's shoulder.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"You're very welcomed Mr. Shields. We're all fans of all that you do to help out with the kids down at the station. If there's any way we can help out in this, to make it even a little easier for you and your family during this time, don't hesitate to let us know. "

I nodded in gratitude. I still had so many questions that needed answers. Who was this girl? Why was she and Trista fighting?

I opened my mouth to ask officer Wilson if he had any answers to those very questions, but a sudden alarming message on his radio had him and his fellow officer bidding me farewell because of a sudden emergency. I watched them running out the waiting room, my questions still lingering on my lips.

Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I glanced at the door leading to the recovery wing where Trista was still in a coma. How had we gotten to this point? I had seen her earlier that morning. She had been healthy and well. I couldn't imagine what could have possibly happened that morning that would cause her to react so violently to anyone; especially given her condition. What in the world had she been thinking? Who was this girl? And what was her connection with Trista?

A quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed that it was getting pretty late. I needed to pick up the girls from their sitter and figure out how I was going to inform them of their mother's condition and absence. I grimaced at the thought. That conversation was going to surely take a lot out of me.

Taking a deep breath, I started to walk in the direction of the exit sign.

When I was within a few steps of leaving the surgical ward, some familiar faces to my left drew my attention. I stopped mid step and stared at the couple that had just exited the recovery area, a teenage boy accompanying them. I couldn't help but feel like I had met the family before, but for the love of me I couldn't remember from where. Something in my mind screamed for me to remember them, but no bells were ringing at the moment.

I hadn't even realized that I had been staring until the woman of the group suddenly appeared right in front of me. I turned crimson.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You just, you just looked like someone I knew."

She gave me a soft smile and stepped forward.

"Why, I'm offended Coach Shields. Don't you remember us?"

Coach Shields?

I stared at the small family with renewed interest. Where had I met-

Just like that, it all came flooding in. Trista wasn't the only one that would need resuscitation that day, because in that instant, my heart stopped.

This family was Serena's.

What in the world were they doing in the surgical ward of the hospital? I tried to keep my mind from wandering, but their presence, assisted with the fact that Serena currently wasn't with them, left little room to form any positive connotations to their presence at the moment.

My chest constricted, and I struggled to find my voice to speak.

'_Another young lady_.'

Dr. Griffin's and the officer's words echoed through my mind. There was just no way. No way. The world couldn't be_ that_ small. Could it?

"Oh! Mrs. Charles? What are –what are you guys doing here?"

A sad expression took over her face, and I found myself holding my breath as she prepared to speak.

"Haven't you heard? Serena got into an accident ear-Coach Shields? Coach Shields! Are you okay?"

I looked down at the shorter woman, forcing myself to lean off the wall that I had just collapsed against. Sweet Jesus. Had I just heard right? Serena was in the hospital. Serena had been in an accident. And so had Trista. What were the odds of them being in two separate accidents?  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just been a really long day."

With every word I spoke, I reminded myself to breathe and appear calm. If Serena's mother saw how I was truly feeling at the moment, there's no doubt in my mind she would know full force my feelings for her daughter.

But that was easier said than done. My chest literally hurt, and it was extremely hard not to just bombard her with the all the questions I wanted to ask at the moment. I quickly shoved my shaking hands into my pocket, forcing myself to count to ten and calm down. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, I would have labeled the scariest moment of my life as the moment I received the voice mail from the hospital informing me of Trista's health. Hearing those words leave the lips of the woman that stood in front of me however, was an entirely new level of crippling fear.

If I ever lost Serena…God, I couldn't even fathom the thought. I would surely die myself. Serena was my life. There was no life for me if she wasn't in it. I couldn't live without her.

"N-no, I hadn't heard about Serena. That's terrible. What happened? How is she doing?"

The older woman stared up at me, and I concentrated on her puffy red eyes instead of the feel of my racing heart.

"She's actually doing pretty well considering what she has just been through. She had four broken ribs and a punctured lung, as well as a lot of internal bruising but the doctors say her surgery was extremely successful and she should make a full recovery. We're just so thankful. We could've lost her today."

Mr. Charles stepped forward and wrapped a supportive arm around his now crying wife. I watched the scene in silence, grabbing onto my shirt above my heart in an effort to ease the ache there. Turning away from the couple for a few seconds I closed my eyes. Seeing them like that was making it even harder for me to keep my own emotions at bay.

I was pretty sure that my heart rate and blood pressure was probably through the roof. I needed to calm down and collect myself. I had to go and check on Serena.

When I looked back, her father was staring at me. I quickly shifted my gaze back to her mother, clearing my throat before I spoke.

" That is a lot to be thankful for. Are they allowing her visitors? I'd love to stop in and see how she's doing while I'm still here."

Mrs. Charles smiled warmly at me.

"I'm sure she would love that. She speaks very highly of you. We actually just left her to give her some time to rest. The nurses said that her visitation hours were over. You should definitely come back in the morning though. I'm sure seeing you would make her very happy."

I nodded my head, a plan already forming in my mind. I needed to see with my own eyes that she was as well as they said. I couldn't wait until the morning. I would loose my mind by then.

"Ok, I'll be sure to do that."

Mr. Charles called out to the teenage boy that was currently retrieving a snack out of the vending machine nearby as they prepared to leave. I tried to remain impassive and not show my anxiousness. The sooner they left, the sooner I could go and check on Serena. God, I prayed that she was as well as they said she was.

"Oh, how terrible of me. I didn't even ask why you were in the hospital yourself. Is everything alright?"

I looked up at Mrs. Charles, her concerned face starring back at me.

"That's ok. My wife was in an accident earlier herself. She just came out of surgery over an hour ago."

"Oh dear! That's just horrible! "

She turned to look at her husband, then turned back to me, a whimsical expression on her face.

"The police officers told us earlier that there was another woman involved. The island is only so big. You don't think….do you?"

I nodded my head. We were both on the same page.

"I've been wondering about that the last few minutes myself. It all just doesn't make any sense. Trista was supposed to be at work."

"And Serena at school."

I nodded again.

"Exactly. How the both of them ended up in that area and in a car accident still makes no sense to me. I'm still waiting for the full police report. This is all just a nightmare."

She gave a curt nod of agreement.

"I know. There has to be some logical explanation. God works in mysterious ways Mr. Shields. They'll both make it through this. How is she doing?"

Before I responded I stared down at the small hand that had been placed on my arm, then back up at blue eyes that showed genuine concern for Trista's welfare. It wasn't hard to see where Serena got her loving heart.

"She's stable for now, but she had some serious internal and head injuries. She lost a lot of blood. The doctors say that she's fallen into a coma…So right now we're all just waiting for the best and praying."

Warms arms suddenly engulfed me, and although I initially stilled, I returned the gesture that the smaller woman somehow had known I needed.

"I am so sorry. We'll definitely keep her in our prayers as well. You just remain strong; for her and for those little girls of yours. They all need you now."

I nodded against her shoulder, closing my eyes as her words hit right at home. She had no idea how much that hug meant to me in that moment. I needed to be strong for both the girls and Trista, and now for Serena. But who was going to be strong for me? While Mrs. Charles gently rubbed my back, I let go of all my burdens for just those few seconds, and allowed someone else to shoulder some of my grief. As wonderful as it felt, I knew it was short lived.

When she finally released me from the hug, I had to blink to clear the tears that had again formed in my eyes.

"She'll make it through this. I just know she will. We'll keep you all in our prayers. And if you need anything, and I mean anything don't be afraid to contact us."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'll definitely do the same for Serena. And please if you guys need anything at all, I'm more than willing to help. Serena's an amazing person and one of the best ball players I've ever coached. "

The smile that lit up Mrs. Charles' face at that moment reminded me so much of her daughter.

"Thank you. We're all so proud of her. We'll keep that in mind."

Mr. Charles stepped forward and offered his well wishes, and the family finally got on their way. After they had clearly left the department I sprung into action.

Finding a nearby nurse, I requested visitation to Serena's room. She was initially adamant about the fact that visitation hours were over, but with a few not so friendly reminders about who I was and the amount of money that I was currently pumping into the hospital's funds, as well as an open threat to contact the head of the hospital, she apprehensively led me to the room.

I stood outside the door for a few seconds, trying to get my composure before I entered. I didn't want Serena to see me as the total wreck that I was at the moment, but I knew that trying to maintain the façade that I had been maintaining all afternoon would not work around her. She just knew me too well for that. Taking one final and long breath, I softly knocked on the door and entered.

_Serena's POV_

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that all the pain medications I was on were causing me to hallucinate. I knew that my parents had just left after the nurse had escorted them out. Visiting hours were over, but as I drifted in and out of the drug induced sleep I had fallen into for the last 30 minutes, I could've sworn that I saw the figure of Darien standing in my room.

Closing my eyes, I tried to get myself together. Was my mind so desperate to see Darien that it was conjuring up hallucinations of him?

Darien was not coming. He was occupied with Trista, and I would have to understand that. We were in the hospital where his wife worked. It would make perfect sense that he would want to stay close to her and stay away from me. I needed to pull things together and stop being such an emotional wreck.

But was it really asking for too much for him to stop by? Maybe he was mad at me? I knew I'd been ignoring his calls for the last few days, but in light of my current situation he should have been able to overlook that if he really loved me. Maybe this whole incident made him realize that he really did love Trista. Maybe he wanted to commit himself fully to her and their baby now. I thought about the child within me and realized that my eyes were clouding up. Maybe I was overreacting? I needed to calm down.

Taking a deep a breath as I could manage at the moment, I slowly opened my eyes. As I expected, Darien wasn't standing at the door's entrance where I had previously seen him. Instead, he was standing right next to my bed.

I looked up.

Blue met blue.

The silence stretched on for a few seconds, neither of us saying anything. I was almost afraid to blink in fear that he would disappear. Darien was starring at me with the most pained expression I had ever seen within his clouded blue orbs. If I could have helped it, I wouldn't even breathe. When the first tear fell from his eye and onto my arm, I found myself unable to hold back any longer.

In the next instant he was on his knees beside my bed, our tears mixing as he softly pressed his face to mine.

For the first time since the accident, I found myself openly sobbing, unable to stop the onslaught of tears that were gushing down my face. Darien seemed to be in even worse form than me, and his own tears mixed with mine at the same raging pace.

I felt his shaking form lightly above my body, realizing that he was being extremely cautious not to bruise my already injured torso. His arm traveled down to my legs, grabbing onto my thighs in dire need as he kept his face pressed against mine. I realized in that instant that he must have been so afraid; afraid that he may have lost me forever. How had I ever doubted that this man loved me unconditionally?

I had seen Darien cry before, but the helplessness in his eyes and form as he struggled to collect himself was way more than I had been expecting to see. I was struggling to calm my tears as well, because breathing was quickly becoming a problem. I slowly raised my hand and placed it on Darien's back in my effort to soothe him. I needed him to realize that I was alive and well. I needed him to see that I was still here with him.

Feeling my touch he slowly pulled back to stare at me. A few more tears slid down my face as I watched his lips quiver, his form still shaking as he attempted to withhold his sobs and tears. He leaned down and slowly kissed my temple, and I closed my eyes as I leaned into the much-needed touch. Darien continued his light kisses down the side of my face, taking his time and kissing me like I was the most precious being on the face of the planet.

When he got near my lips and my oxygen mask he stilled and started to retreat, but I stopped him. Gently pulling off my mask I wrapped my arms around his neck and weakly urged him forward. He followed my lead and gently pressed our lips together.

The kiss was soft, light, and chaste, but exactly what we both needed. Darien's lips softly moved against mine, and his hands softly slipped into my hair. I sighed as I felt the love and warmth spread through my body, the aches from my earlier injuries completely non-existent.

Sooner than I would've liked him to, he pulled back from our kiss.

I stared up at his red eyes, and my fingers gently reached up to caress his tear stained cheeks.

"I love you Serena. I love you so much."

His eyes again clouded with his words, and I gently wiped away a runaway tear.

"I know. I love you too Dare. I'm so sorry."

He leaned down and gently kissed my lips one last time before replacing my oxygen mask. Afterwards, he sat on the chair next to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby. I'm just so thankful that you're ok. If I ever lost you Serena, I don't know what I'd ever do—"

II gently placed my finger on his lip.

"You won't ever have to. I'm here Darien."

He smiled, an action that set my heart aflame before he nuzzled his face against my hand.

I watched him, wondering if we would still feel the way that we were feeling at the moment after the issue of Trista came up. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I was truly happy to have him there with me. Seeing him was all I could've thought about the entire day. I no longer even cared that it had taken him this long to get there. Having him now was enough.

But I needed to know about Trista's health.

"Darien, how is Trista? The baby?"

His expression suddenly changed and he shook his head. I closed my eyes against the pain that shot through my chest in that instant. I didn't think I'd have any tears left, but I found myself tearing up as I listened to his words.

"Trista's surgery was successful. She had some serious head and abdominal injuries, but the doctors said they fixed her broken arteries. Her heart stopped during the surgery. They resuscitated her, but she had just lost too much blood. She fell into a coma near the end."

He paused.

"We don't know if or when she's going to wake up."

Opening my eyes I stared straight into the pain filled abyss of his eyes. Trista was in a coma. God.

"And the baby?"

He gently shook his head.

"She lost it before she even made it to the hospital."

The dam broke again, and my tears fell with new vigor. I couldn't help but feel like this, all this, was partially my fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Darien."

He forced a smile to his face and gently brushed my hair to the side.

"It's ok. You have nothing to be sorry about Serena. I'm just happy that you both have at least made it out of this alive. The baby…the baby is pretty hard to swallow still, but I'm trying to just be thankful about the fact that I still have the both of you here."

I watched the pain in his eyes as he spoke. In that moment I wanted so badly to tell him that we were expecting a baby too, but with the life of his wife still on the line and their baby gone, it couldn't have been a worst time. Instead I tried to soothe him with light caresses the best way I could.

"I know. But it still hurts to know that Dr. T is in there hanging on for her life and you guys have lost the baby. The girls have temporarily lost their mother, and so many people are hurting because of the choices we made. I can't help but feel partially responsible."

He smiled at me; an honest smile this time and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"This is just one of the many reasons I love you. You're always so quick to place others before yourself. But I promise you, you are in no way responsible for this Sere."

I forced a smile to my own face, my guilt still present

"But I have to ask Serena. What happened? How did you guys end up in this situation?"

My heart momentarily stopped with Darien's question. I knew that he was eventually going to ask, but it was still a very sensitive topic that would change all our lives when the public got wind of the situation; and they would.

"She knows Darien."

"What?"

I stared back at his confused face.

"She knows about us. I don't know how and for how long but she knows."

Darien stared back at me, and I was really surprised that he was taking the news as well as he was. The slight widening of his eyes indicated that he was surprised, but he didn't seem too distraught over just being told that his wife knew of our relationship. He urged me to continue, and I began the grueling task of telling him about the accident, choosing to tell a little white lie about the reason I had been walking near the park in the first place. It took a while since I had to talk slowly to monitor my breathing.

When I was done, he was starring at me in complete shock.

"So you're basically telling me that Trista attacked you? Why in the world would she even do that? I understand that she may have been upset at receiving those pictures, but it's just not in her nature to be that violent. Why not take it out on me? I'm so sorry that you ended up in the middle of all this Serena. This is all my fault."

I raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

"What? How in the world is this your fault Darien? You had nothing to do with what happened today. That decision to approach me was all hers. I had the choice of reacting differently, but I didn't. I should have been calmer. If I hadn't lost my cool and retaliated none of us would be here and your baby would still be alive. I'm so sorry. I truly am."

Darien shook his head and gently cupped my face.

"If I had just stepped forward and told her the truth instead of delaying it all this time, none of us would be here today. I told you you 've got nothing to be sorry about Serena. There just never seemed to be a perfect time. Every time I made up my mind to tell her, something new came up that delayed the conversation. And now we've ended up here. Trista chose to act the way she did. Your reaction was a lot more civilized than a lot of other people would've done in your shoes. I just don't understand why she would've done that. I could understand her anger at my betrayal, but to take it out on you…"

Darien paused and took a deep breath.

"Did she by chance mention anything else? Anything that may have hinted that something else was going on? She was stressed about the pregnancy, but we had talked through that. I thought she was ok. This all just doesn't make any sense."

I thought back on the horrible encounter, but nothing came to mind. I shook my head.

"No, she didn't. In any event, I had a choice myself, and I chose to fight back. I was just having a rough week and I guess I finally broke and took it out on her. I shouldn't have done that."

"Is that why you were ignoring my calls? Was it because I told you about the baby?"

I softly shook my head.

"No. I'm not gonna say that I wasn't a little bothered when you told me about the baby, but I was beyond that already. There were just so many things going wrong with my life at the time. I just needed to be alone to figure things out. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls."

Darien grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I really wish you would've confided in me Sere. That's what I'm here for, but I'll always respect that you need your own time. Just at least send me a text saying that you need alone time the next time around. I was sick with worry and going crazy not hearing from you. Can you promise me that?"

I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I promise."

Darien smiled at me, and my heart did the little flip it did every time he did that. He leaned forward and gently kissed my face.

In light of the tender moment we had just shared, the serious expression on his face when he straightened himself caught me completely off guard.

"Based on what you're saying it does seem like we've got more problems coming our way. Someone out there wanted Trista to know about us. I have no idea what their motives are, or how far they'll go. I'm so sorry you're in the middle of this mess Serena. I'm gonna call my guy and get my own investigation going. When this hits the newsstands, although I'm pretty sure its probably all over the island already, a lot of people may not have nice things to say to either of us. I'm so sorry. I promise I'd take care of you and I allowed this to happen. It won't happen again. No one's going to hurt you ever again while I'm around. And I mean no one. Won't you forive—"

I placed my finger on Darien's lips for the second time that night. I already knew how he felt about me. And I didn't in any way blame him for this.

"There's nothing to forgive. I know you'd prevent this if you could. It happened, so right now we'll just have to get through it. And we'll do that together, ok?"

He rewarded me with another smile, and the love that I saw in his eyes for me in that moment took my breath away.

" OK Sere. I'll still get my guys to check things out; just to make sure there's nothing-fishy going on. "

"I'm sorry Mr. Shield, but you really have to leave now. The head nurse is getting ready to make her final rounds and there really can't be any visitors. I just don't want to get into any trouble."

Darien and I both stared back at the nurse that had interrupted our conversation. He sighed in annoyance before answering her.

"Ok, I'll leave. Can I just have a minute to say goodbye?"

She gave a curt nod, and with a shy smile at me she exited the room. I wondered how much of our interaction she had seen.

Darien gently cupped my face within his hands and gave me a low and tender kiss on my lips. I eagerly tried to follow his lips when he pulled away, not wanting the moment to end. But he just smiled and kissed me on my cheek before replacing my oxygen mask.

"I'll be in to see you first thing in the morning. I've got to go get the girls and set some things in order. I'll need you to get some rest tonight Serena. I know you'll have Trista on your mind, as she's on all of ours, but we need you to get fully healed and out this hospital. "

I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll try my best."

With one final kiss to my temple he stood to leave.

"I love you. "

"I love you too Dare."

"No matter what happens from here on out, I want you to always remember that Serena. I'll be back first thing tomorrow. I'll be thinking of you till then."

"And I you."

Before he could give me one final kiss, the nurse re-emerged. Darien got up and walked to the door, giving me one final lingering glance before he was escorted out. After he left the nurse checked my vitals and asked me if I needed anything else for the night. I shook my head, the sorrow from Darien's absence already creeping in.

Afterwards I lay in the dark, saying a silent prayer for Trista's recovery and for all our well-beings in the tough upcoming times. The silent beeping of the machines in my room was my only comfort at the moment, and I listened to their periodic beat, loosing myself in nightmares of the accident while they lulled me to sleep.

_Brian's POV_

For the third time that day, I felt like I was walking through some nightmare as I walked down the halls of the hospital. This time however, my surroundings were extremely vacant. At 2am, it seemed like I was the only person walking through the cold halls of the old building.

I looked down at the tiled boxes under my feet, each step taking me in a direction that I consciously wasn't even aware of. I had been sitting in my office for the last hour, my cases for the day having been long completed, but I didn't have the heart to step foot outside the hospital.

The throbbing headache that had been pounding in my head for the last few hours was a testament to the never-ending thoughts that had been racing through my mind.

Trista was in a coma.

Trista, my Trista, the love of my life and the woman who would've been the mother of my first child, was in a coma.

And I may have been directly responsible.

As I dragged my feet in the direction of what I now recognized to be the private ICU unit where she was being kept, I fought against the tears that I felt building in my eyes. I thought back to the conversation that I'd overheard with her husband and the police. Had she attacked that girl because of the pictures I sent? I never knew Trista to be a violent woman, so that reaction was completely unexpected. Did she still love Darien that much that she'd be willing to risk our baby's health in a fight?

I slowly entered the room, thankful that there were finally no nurses walking around. I had tried visiting earlier that day, but with all the activity going on in the unit I knew it was a bad idea to visit her at that time.

Slowly approaching her bed, I stared on in a daze at her pale form.

She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and I took my time watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, needing to be reassured that she was still alive.

I took a seat next to her bed, my fingers gently tracing the bandages that covered her head before tracing down the side of her face.

She was still so pale, so unlike the vibrant woman that I knew her to be, and I felt the tears rolling down my face before I even realized they were there.

Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her soft cheek, followed by her lips.

"Trista. Trista honey. If you can hear me, please give me a sign. Please, just do something; anything."

My eyes carefully traveled across her entire form, hoping for some sign that she had heard my plea.

It never came.

She just continued breathing in the same slow manner, the only sign that she was still alive.

I choked back a few sobs and lightly laid my torso against her still frame. I needed to feel her next to me. After trying to contain myself around the hospital all day my reserve finally broke. I cried for her current state of health, for the loss of our unborn child, for not knowing if she would ever return to me, and if she did, if she would still be the woman I remembered. The thought of a life without Trista in it was meaningless. I hadn't known what it meant to live until I met and fell in love with her. She gave me a purpose other than medicine. She made me want to be a better person.

After a few minutes had passed I managed to pull myself together and sat back in my chair. I gently caressed the side of her face, tucking a few loose strands of her soft hair behind her ear.

If it was one thing I knew to be true about Trista, it was the fact that she was a fighter. I knew she was fighting to stay alive with everything she had. And she would make it. I refused to believe otherwise.

I had read numerous articles of patients in comas coming back to consciousness. And in many of those cases, they had been very aware of what was being said around them. The voices of loved ones often even helped with motivating them to come back. I made a pact then and there to talk to Trista everyday. I would visit her, tell her about my cases, her patients, things around the island, and in general anything I could think of until she came back to me; because she would.

I started that night with my own emotions over the news of our child, asking her why she would choose to keep such great news from me? I asked her about the accident, told her how much I loved and missed her, how much I was waiting for her to come back to me. I watched her like a hawk the entire time, hoping for some reaction but I saw nothing. After two hours I regretfully kissed her good night, a lone tear falling from my eye as I promised to return in the morning.

Walking through the quiet halls toward my office, I found myself wondering again about how Trista had gotten into this mess in the first place. It suddenly hit me that there had been another woman involved in the accident. The officer hadn't provided much information about her other than the fact that she seemed to have been trying to avoid the confrontation with Trista. I had intended to check on her situation earlier, but I had been too distraught to even fathom the thought after seeing Trista on the surgical table. I did however, know she was being kept at our hospital and in which room she was being kept for recovery.

Turning on my heel I headed in the opposite direction to the recovery ward. When I stood in front of the door I slowly entered, not wanting to wake the patient or alert her of my presence in the dimly lit room. I watched the rise and fall of her chest from a distance, her head obscured from my view. Picking up a chart I read through her notes, and involuntarily frowned as I realized that her injuries weren't nearly as severe as Tristas. That was probably an unjust reaction, but I couldn't help it. Trista was still fighting for her life, and she seemed to be in the clear. Turning the page I paused as an unexpected piece of information caught my eye.

HCG Positive? She was pregnant?

My eyes traveled to the flat stomach beneath the white sheets.

So this lady was also carrying a child within her, but the fates had seen it fit that her baby survived while mine died? I closed my eyes against the pain that shot through my heart at the thought. Whoever she was, she would get to see her child come into this world; a pleasure that had been taken away from me and the woman I loved. I wasn't even sure how to feel about this new piece of information. As a doctor, I felt elated for her, but as a man that had just about lost everything that had mattered to him in life, I couldn't help but resent her.

It wasn't fair.

Her name was not written on her chart, but her MRN number was the only clue to her identity. Something told me that I needed to identify this girl. I would return tomorrow to question her when she was awake, but I just needed to see who she was at that very moment. Taking a few steps toward her bed, I paused as the silhouette of her face finally came into my view.

A gasp sounded through the quiet room, and I thanked years of training for my quick reflexes which caught the chart that had slipped out of my hand.

There was just no way that I had just seen correctly.

Needing to verify what I thought I had seen, I took two steps closer, my body now a mere few inches from the bed. My eyes widened in the dark room. Below me lay none other than the young girl in the photos that my detective had taken of Darien Shields. There was no mistaking that it was her. I found myself staggering backwards.

How had she and Trista ended up in the middle of the road?

A million scenarios ran through my mind, many of which my actions played a very active role in. Good God was this all my fault? Had my actions led to Trista's current state?

There was just no way…right?

I glanced down at her chart, my eyes opening once again as I re-read about her pregnancy. This girl was pregnant; most likely with the child of Darien Shields.

Fuck it all to hell.

Darien Shields had a mistress expecting his child, while his wife was carrying the child of another man. Was I the only one in this twisted circle aware of all this? Had Trista known? Was that why she attacked this girl, as the police officer seemed to imply? Or was it because of the pictures that I had sent? Did Shields know about any of the babies? Had Trist told him? Had the girl?

I found a migraine quickly forming between my eyes. Gently laying down the chart where I picked it up from earlier, I quietly exited the room.

What a huge mess this situation turned out to be. What was I to do with this new piece of information? I wanted to be mad at the girl, but from the police reports it seemed like Trista initiated the entire ordeal. This was going to cause quite the scandal around the island. If word got out that this girl was pregnant…

I shook my head, needing to change my train of thought. I needed a hot shower and some rest. Tomorrow, I would try to get to the bottom of this mess. Tomorrow, everything would seem better. Heading to my locker rooms I took a quick hot shower that did nothing to settle my nerves. Realizing that I would get no sleep at home that night, I headed back to Trista's room, making myself comfortable in the chair next to her bed as I watched her. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep myself, the hectic day finally catching up to me. Tomorrow, things would be better. Yes, tomorrow…

_Darien's POV_

Leaning down, I gently pressed my lips against Kailie's before leaning further to do the same with Kayla. I stood there and just watched them sleeping for a minute, happy that they were finally getting some rest. Their chubby faces were still streaked from their tears over hearing of their mother's health. I had tried being as subtle as possible while still being honest, but in the end they had definitely understood the severity of their mother's condition.

I had never felt so helpless my entire life. Watching my babies cry while knowing that there really wasn't anything I could do to change their mother's condition literally broke my heart into a million pieces. I had tried to console them the best I could, and they had finally fallen asleep wrapped in my arms as I told them stories of all the fun things we would do with their mother when she returned.

I made sure that their blankets were tightly tucked around them before turning off their lights and exiting the room. I called my parents and my in laws then, finally responding to all their calls and texts messages. Trista's mother was distraught over having to share news of her health with her already terminally ill father, and my heart went out to her. That would be a heart wrenching conversation. My mom decided that she would be heading down to the island on the next available flight to help out with the girls. I was initially apprehensive, but with everything going on I silently accepted that the help and company would be greatly welcomed.

Walking into my bedroom, I stared at the random articles of clothing and things around the room that belonged to Trista. We had gone months without sharing a room before, but our bedroom had never felt this barren in the past. Even while separated, life without her in it never crossed my mind. She would always have the role of mother of my children and one of my best friends. Facing the possibility of an existence without her had me rattled in a way that I never imagined it would.

The girls needed her. And I still needed her.

Removing my shirt, I sighed. There was definitely an inner struggle going on within me at the moment. Serena was in the hospital as well. My sweet, innocent, Serena that I had gotten involved in this mess; which had almost cost her her life. Images of her bruised form flashed through my mind, and I couldn't help but grimace. The idea of anyone hurting Serena in any way made me almost mad. She was the most kind-hearted person that I had ever met in my life, and I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming need to protect her. Under different conditions I knew I would have been absolutely furious with Trista for attacking Serena the way she did, but in light of her health at the moment, my anger was not a priority. Why on the world would she react that way? Even if she had somehow managed to find out about my relationship with Serena, her actions made little sense. And how did she find out? I hadn't spoken or seen Serena for days.

Unbuckling my belt, I continued my task of undressing for a much needed shower. There were so many thoughts and questions running through my mind at the moment. A hot shower sounded like heaven. I was in the process of lowering my jeans when the sound of the telephone rang through the quiet house. Pausing, I reversed my actions and re-buttoned my pants. Maybe it was the hospital with news on Trista's health. Picking up the phone I listened as the head of security explained about the unknown man that insisted on visiting my home at this late hour. I did not recognize the given name, and his search had turned out clean. Whoever he was, he was insisting to see me. Apparently he had some package that he persistently explained I would want to see. With everything we had been through that day, I wasn't in the mood for anymore surprises, but if he was going through all of this to get me whatever he had in that package, it had to have some importance to it.

Realizing that I was alone with the girls, I informed security to let him through, but I would not allow him entrance to my home. I wasn't sure whom I could trust after the day's events and I wouldn't risk the girls' safety. Pulling on a shirt I grabbed my keys, locking the house behind me and headed out to the driveway.

When the blue truck rounded the corner I took mental pictures of the license plate number and the vehicle. The shaggy looking man in jeans that jumped out did not look at all dangerous, but he did look extremely uncomfortable. I observed him as he walked in my direction, my hands in my pocket, playing with the small knife I grabbed on the way out.

He was holding an envelope in his hand and stopped a few feet from me.

"Um, goo-good evening Mr. Shields."

"Evening."

"I'm really sorry to bother you so late at night, but I-I just thought you would like to have this package in your hands."

I took a cautious step forward, never taking my eyes off his nervous form.

"What's in the package? Why couldn't this wait until the morning? And who are you?"

I could have sworn that the man started shaking before me.

"My name is Mich. Mich Brown. I was involved in the crash with your wife earlier."

His voice had dropped to almost a whisper by the end of his statement. My eyes widened slightly, but other than that I gave Mich no indication that I had heard what he said. He wasn't saying anything and appeared frozen in front of me. I suppose he thought I was going to lash out, or he was just waiting for some type of reaction from me.

A part of me was indeed mad at him. This, after all, was all indirectly his fault. But after listening to the police's and then Serena's account of the incident, I knew deep down in my heart he wasn't to blame for this mess.

Sighing, I looked him in the eye. He seemed to take that as the que to relax and finally resumed speaking.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Shields. Truly I am.! They just popped into the middle of the road out of nowhere! I tried to stop but it was-"

"It's ok Mich. I got the report. I know it wasn't due to any negligence on your part."

Mich seemed to remember how to breathe then, and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you Mr. Shields. I would never drive irresponsibly. When I realized whom I had hit I just wanted to die. I'm a huge fan of your family. I'm so sorry about all this. I can't apologize enough. Are they alright?"

"They're both hanging in there."

I quickly tried to divert the topic, not wanting the man in front of me to see the emotional strain that having Serena and Trista in the hospital was putting on me.

'It's ok Mich. Really. Thank you for stopping and calling 911 as you did. I'm eternally grateful. But what brings you here at this hour?"

Mich seemed to finally remember the envelope in his hand and handed it to me.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You must be tired and I'm taking up even more of your time. After I had called 911 I realized that this envelope and one picture were lying on the road near the accident. After picking them up, I thought you may not have wanted the police to get a hold of them, so I hid them in this secret compartment in my truck for safe keeping. I just didn't want to be the cause of any more harm to your family sir."

I stepped forward and accepted the envelope from his hand. He definitely had my interest. What photographs was he speaking of that could harm my family?

Opening the lid I pulled out the first photograph. My breath caught in my throat.

I stared wide-eyed at the picture of Serena and I in the club we had visited in Jamaica, our bodies intertwined in dance. Pulling out the second photograph of our linked hands as we walked through the Jamaican streets, I was equally surprised.

Who had taken these pictures?

And had Trista gotten a hold of them? Is that why she attacked Serena?

I turned my attention to a quiet Mich.

"Did anyone else see these?"

He quickly shook his head.

"No sir. I made sure to keep them in the truck. The police didn't see them. I'm the only one who has seen them."

I turned back to the pictures, still in shock. Someone had been watching Serena and I. How long had this been going on? How much had they seen? And why were they following us? Were they working for someone else? Was it for money?

Closing the package I gave Mich my full attention.

"Thank you for doing this, but I'll need your sworn silence on never mentioning these pictures to anyone. I'm willing to pay for it."

Mich raised his hands and shook his head.

"That's not necessary sir. I know many people that would pay big bucks for those pics. I didn't bring it to you because of money. I feel bad enough about what I've done. I just didn't want to make things worst for you. I promise not to speak about this to anyone Mr. Shields."

I stared at him again, wondering if he was someone's whose words I could trust. Though we had just met, he seemed like an honest man that was truly sorry for what he had did. I didn't know why, but something in my heart told me I could trust him.

"Alright Mich. Thank you again for doing this. It means a lot."

I extended my hand and we shook hands.

Mich finally smiled after we broke apart, his demeanor a lot more relaxed.

"I guess I'll be on my way now. And again, I am terribly sorry for this Mr. Shields. I can't apologize enough."

"It's ok. I can tell you didn't mean any real harm. And I'm forever in your debt for bringing me these photos and staying with the girls like you did. Let's just say all is forgiven, ok?"

He smiled fully then, a smile that seemed to take over his entire face.

"Well have a good night Mr. Shields. I won't keep you up any longer. I'll be praying for your wife and the uh, young lady."

"Thank you Mich. We appreciate everything you did today. Have a good night as well."

With one final glance he was climbing back into his truck and driving off. I watched him leave, then stared down at the envelop in my hand.

After I was safely back within the comfort of my bedroom I re-opened the envelope.

Someone had been following me.

I still couldn't believe it. Had Trista hired an investigator?

Given the events of the last few hours, that theory made the most sense, but Trista hadn't given me so much as a clue that she was suspicious of my relationship with Serena. Well, she had been acting a little odd the last few days. Could it be?

Picking up my phone, I called my own man. Something was terribly fishy about this situation, and I was going to figure out exactly where the rotten fish lay…

_The following day…_

It didn't take long for the news of the accident to spread across the island. The following day, there were cameras surrounding both the Shields estate and the hospital in hopes of getting more information on the crash and the health statuses of the women involved. Pictures of the accident were plastered all over the media, and speculations about why the two women had gotten into that situation in the first place had been flying wild.

The most popular one thus far seemed to be that the women had gotten into a brawl over the discovered affair between Darien Shields and the former star player of his basketball team.

Darien was up and early at five a.m. having gotten little to no sleep. Taking his phone off vibrate, he sorted through the numerous voice messages and texts he had received. He had instructed the hospital to call his house phone if there was any change in Trista's health, so he knew that these messages did not contain any news he was looking forward to. Many expressed concern and prayers for the safe recovery of his wife, but others, such as the one from his attorney and the president of the university, definitely held two separate messages. He did a quick call to his attorney first, ignoring the ungodly hour due to the severity of the situation.

After an hour-long conversation about the speculations going around the island and the repercussions they may face, he listened at the strategic plan that was to be set into motion, wondering when the man had gotten the time to develop such an intricate strategy to handle his current situation. When asked about the truth to the allegations, he was blatantly honest about his feelings for Serena. He saw no need to lie to his attorney. They had a very honest relationship and after years of outstanding service he knew without a doubt that he could trust the man to do what was necessary to keep him and his family safe.

Afterwards he called the president, whom was not surprisingly already up and in motion. The two men had been good friends for years, and after the first ten minutes the conversation shifted from concerns and questions about Trista's welfare to the huge elephant in the room that Darien knew would be addressed. As instructed by his attorney, he denied any of the speculations that he was having an affair with Serena during her time as a player on his team. It hurt him to lie to his friend in that manner, but until things had settled down, his relationship with Serena had to remain a secret.

Afterwards he started the task of getting the girls prepared to start what he knew would be a long day. He was going to take them to the hospital to see their mother, but first he would have to pick up his own mother from the airport. After a quick breakfast they were on their way. Darien opted to travel with the limousine and his driver that day, paying heed to the warning from security that members of the media were practically staking out outside the Shields Estate. He would need quick and easy access in and out of places today, and worrying about parking and parking lots was an additional headache; not to mention the privacy that the darkly tinted limousine provided. As soon as they had driven off his property, the cameras bombarded them, and he instructed his driver to keep driving, frowning at the threatened look on his daughters faces.

It angered him to no end that they wouldn't let his family even have the courtesy of dealing Trista's critical health before they barged into the rumors circulating the accident, but such was the price of living with fame. At the airport, he quickly escorted his mother into the car, his sunglasses on his face as he ignored the flashing lights and questions being asked around them.

The girls were ecstatic to see their grandmother and clung to her when she entered the spacious car. Darien updated his mother with what little new information he had and promised a full update on the media frenzy when the girls were out of earshot.

When his mother pulled him into an unexpected hug, his defenses cracked for just a second. He was so grateful to have her there. Having a shoulder that he could lean on himself was welcomed, and he smiled as the girls joined them in a group hug.

At the hospital, things were even worse. They were escorted out the car by security, Darien trying his utmost to keep the girls away from prying cameras and hands. Inside the hospital the family finally relaxed, and they were escorted to the private unit that Darien had arranged for Trista to be moved to the night before.

The girls timidly entered the hospital room and approached the pale form of their mother. Their father had done a great job of explaining that their mother was hurt, and her body was trying to heal itself by making her sleep.

Kailie lightly touched her mother's arm, cautious to stay away from her body and the injuries their father had warned them about. Kayla watched with tear filled eyes a few feet away, still too hesitant to step forward.

Darien and his mother watched the scene with heavy hearts, allowing the girls the time and space they needed to come to grips with their mother's condition. Kailie's voice drew everyone's attention in her direction, her face intently starring down at her mother's.

"Mommy?"

Darien held his breath hoping for a response, but as the seconds rolled by, his ears were met only by silence as he stared at Trista's unmoving form.

Kailie's grip on her mother's arm tightened, and she paused to stare as her sister finally made it to the other side of the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy says you were in an accident. And that your body is sick so it is making you sleep until you are better and ready to come back home."

Across the room Mrs. Shields grabbed onto her son's arm, feeling the anguish that she knew he was also experiencing at the moment.

" Daddy says you can hear us talking. If-if you can mommy, we just wanted you to know that we love you."

"And we miss you."

Kailie weakly smiled up at her sister's added comment. Both girls turned back to their mother, hoping for some sign that she had heard them, but there was none.

"We-"

Kailie choked on her next words, her tears now spilling from her eyes. The only indication that her mother was alive was he slow rise and fall of her chest, and seeing her like that was tearing at her soul.

Kayla, seemingly having reached her limit lounged forward and pressed her tear-streaked face against her mother's bosom.

"Mommy please wake up."

Lifting her head she checked for some kind of response, becoming almost frantic when she saw none. She desperately shook the cool body.

"Mommy. Mommy please! Wake up Mommy!"

Darien finally stepped forward, detaching Kayla away from her mother and encapsulating her tiny frame within his arms. He was so proud of how strong she was being for her mother, but he knew she had finally broken under the weight of the situation. He held her against his chest, his eyes tear filled against her soft hair as he tried to provide the strength she needed at the moment.

Kayla clung to her father's shirt for dear life, burying her face against his chest as she tried to muffle out her estranged cries.

Staring at her sister's breakdown, Kailie's tears accelerated as they sped down her chubby face.

"We just- we just want you to know that we want you to come home. We're all waiting on you mommy. We love you."

She leaned forward and gave her mother a light hug, her short arms going as far as they could around Trista's body. Kailie quietly cried as she held onto her mother's form. The soothing motion of her grandmother's gentle caresses on her back caused her to pause, and she ran into the welcoming arms of the older woman.

It was at that moment that a man adorned in a white coat chose to walk in on the touching scene, causing him to stop in his tracks. Darien gently wiped any stray tears from his eyes and stood with his crying daughter within his arm. He stared at the man that had just entered Trista's room, recognizing him as the distraught physician he had seen while waiting for news on her surgery the day before.

"I'm terribly sorry. I did not mean to interrupt. I just came to do a check of Dr. Shields for any changes."

"That's fine. We'll be out of your way in about ten minutes? I'd really like the girls to say goodbye to their mother for the day first."

"Please, take your time. I'll be back in about 20 minutes to check on her. Again, my apologies Mr. Shields."

He turned to exit the small room, the scene he had just witnessed still causing a slight ache in his heart.

"Wait. Who are you exactly?"

Stopping in his tracks he turned around to respond to Darien's unexpected question. Darien fully stared down at the man, his senses still uneasy in his presence.

"I'm only asking because I didn't see you with the rest of her team yesterday. Are you a new addition?"

Brian silently regarded the younger man. There was so much about Darien Shields that did not meet the eye; things that perhaps he himself didn't know. He was still battling with the decision of what he would do with all the valuable information he held on the man before him. Seeing him with his children just a few minutes ago however, had definitely stirred something within him that he hadn't expected.

"My apologies. How rude of me. My name is Brian Tomei. I'm chief of surgery here at the hospital."

Darien accepted the extended hand of the doctor and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Are you one of my wife's new doctors?"

Brian's gaze shifted to Trista at Darien's mention of 'his wife', and he fought to push down the surge of jealousy he felt with hearing those words.

"As of today, yes I am. Dr. Shields is one of our bests. I wanted to make sure that nothing but the best service and care was being provided to her. And that includes overlooking and conducing many of her needed procedures myself."

"I see. Thank you. Our family really appreciates your generosity."

Brian softly shook his head.

"No thanks are in order. Tr- Dr. Shields is one of our most gifted surgeons here. She's simply amazing at what she does. There isn't another doctor on this island that has both the knowledge and compassion that she has. She has a kind heart that reaches out and touches each and every one of her patients. She's an amazing woman."

It had not slipped past Darien that the man before him had been on the verge of addressing his wife by her first name. He listened intently at Brian's description of Trista, wondering if the admiration he heard there was strictly professional on his part. The distant look in his eyes definitely spoke volumes. It seemed like Trista had a secret admire at the hospital; interesting.

Brian finally looked up, finishing his stroll down memory lane.

"And she's one of my favorite surgeons to work with. We're going to try our best to make sure she returns to us. I have no doubt she'll make it through this."

Kayla lifted her head off her father's shoulder and turned to face the doctor.

"You mean it? Mommy will be back soon?"

Brian stared at the tear-streaked face of the little girl before him, his heart seemingly squeezing just a little too hard in his chest. She resembled her father unbelievably, but staring into her big blue eyes he definitely saw some of Trista in her. The realization made his heart hurt just a little more. He couldn't help but wonder if their baby would've resembled him or Trista more.

"Yes, I mean it with all my heart. What's your name?"

"Kayla."

"Ah, that's a beautiful name. Well Kayla, your mommy is one of the strongest women that I have ever met. I know she is fighting her way back to you and your sister even as she speaks. She's a fighter and she won't give up. And you should never lose hope, ok?"

Kayla managed a smile and nodded her head.

"Ok, I won't."

She turned and looked up at her father.

"Did you hear that Daddy? Mommy is going to come back. I just know she is. The doctor says so!"

A small smile formed on Darien's lips and he pulled his daughter closer, placing a light kiss on her soft cheeks.

"Yes pumpkin. I heard him. And he's right."

He turned to also look at Kailie, who was still in her grandmother's arms.

"Your mother is one of the most determined people I have ever met. I know she misses you girls like crazy and is trying to come back to you. We'll come to visit everyday until she makes it all the way back. And we'll tell her all about everything that happening with you guys so doesn't miss out on anything. We'll be her guides. Are you girls with me? Are you up to this task?"

His mother walked forward, stopping right in front of him so the girls were beside each other.

"Yes Daddy. Oh, and we can read her bed time stories!"

" And bring our keyboard to play songs for her!"

Darien and his mother shared a smile, relieved by the positive change in the girls' mood. He looked over Kayla's shoulder and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Dr. Tomei, who was still mesmerized as he watched the touching scene.

"She looks like sleeping beauty, right Kai?"

Kailie stared at her mother inquisitively, but shook her head.

" I think, I think she looks like Snow White. I know! You should kiss her Daddy! Maybe she'll wake up then!"

Darien smiled at both girls, shaking his head.

"Now girls, we've talked about fairy tale land and real life before, remember?"

The smile on the girls' faces temporarily dropped, causing Darien to rethink his choice of words.

"But you know, miracles do happen. Maybe a kiss from a handsome prince such as myself might just bring her back."

The girls giggled at their father's reference of himself as a 'handsome prince'.

They laughed endlessly between themselves as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Trista's lips.

Brian stood in the corner, still transfixed with the dynamics of the family before him. He couldn't help but look away when Darien leaned down to kiss Trista, but watching him explain to the girls that some miracles took time to work afterwards, he couldn't help but admire the man. Regardless of what he had with Serena Charles, he appeared to be an excellent father to those girls. And with Trista in a coma, they would need him. It was impossible to love Trista and not want what was best for her children. They were after all, a part of her.

He finally knew what he had to do.

Clearing his throat he drew the attention of the family still laughing around the bed.

"It was nice meeting all of you, but I'll be making my leave now to give you guys some privacy. We'll take good care of her. I hope to see you guys around. Good day."

With a quick wave of goodbye that was returned by the girls, he was heading out the door.

He was about to turn down the hallway to his office when a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

Turning around, he came face to face with none other than the very man on his mind at the moment.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did in there with the girls. And for what you're doing for Trista. I can't tell you how much this means to my family. She's very fortunate to have colleagues and friends here that care so much about her."

"She's a gem. And no need to thank me about the girls. Anyone in my shoes would have done the same. I wish you guys all the best. I know these must be really rough times for your family. "

"Thank you. I hope to see you around ."

"I'm sure you will. Stay strong for those girls. They're beautiful and spirited; just like their mother."

"That they are."

The men silently regarded each other until Darien excused himself and headed back into the room to his family.

Brian watched him as he disappeared behind the door, his decision reinforced. Darien Shields would probably eventually find out about child he had created with Serena Charles, but he would have no part in aiding that discovery.

Seeing the man live and in action, it wasn't hard to see why so many people seemed to fall in love with him. It was a shame that he was an obstacle in the path of his happiness with Trista, but he wasn't a terrible person and those little girls needed him. And if what he had seen on the morning news was any indication, he had enough trouble on his plate with the speculations that the accident had created.

He had never been a man to regret any decision that he had chosen to make in his life. He was a strategic man that planned out and executed all decisions he chose to make with the utmost certainty. But as he entered his office and thought about those crying little girls and Trista's unresponsive body on that bed, he found himself wishing he could turn back the hands of time.

But he wasn't a man to believe in, or wait on wishes. The deed was done. All he could do at this point was make sure that Trista was provided with the best care possible and let Darien Shields be. He just hoped that Trista would be able to forgive him at the end of the day when all the truth came to light.

_Serena's POV_

I had thought that the nightmare of this entire incident was over, but as I watched the news while trying to force down some of the rubbery substance the hospital called eggs, my fork fell from my mouth. I watched in semi shock at the pictures taken at the scene of the accident, as well as all the allegations being said about my possible relationship with Darien. By the time the news was over I had a headache, and I turned off the television.

This was bad. This was very, very, bad.

I gently placed my hand on my stomach, thinking about the child that was growing in there. If word got leaked that I was pregnant, Darien and I would be in even more chaos than we ever imagined. With Trista in a coma, public reaction to my pregnancy would be unforgiving.

A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was 9:30am. Visiting hours started at ten, and I knew my family and friends would be paying a visit not too long after that. I wasn't prepared to answer their questions about the accident and now these allegations about my relationship with Darien, but I knew I would have to eventually. My mother hadn't pressed the issue the night before, probably due to my state of health, but I was feeling a lot better. I didn't even really feel the need to use my mask at all times anymore. I knew she would demand answers today.

Pushing the hospital tray aside I decided to call for my nurse. Before I could press the button however, the door to my room silently opened.

"I was just about to call for-"

I had naturally assumed it would be her coming in to check on me since visitation hours hadn't started, but the image of Darien, followed by the girls and an elderly woman as they entered my hospital room left me frozen on the spot.

Darien smiled at me when we made eye contact, but I wasn't sure how to respond with the additional and unexpected guests in the room.

"Meatball Lady!"

The girls, who seemingly finally recognized who I was, ran forward and to the side of my bed.

"We didn't know you was sick too. We just came from visiting mommy!"

I smiled down at Kailie, skeptical about how to respond to that statement.

"Hi girls! Oh wow. Today must be my lucky day. I bet not everyone in he hospital gets to have two beautiful princesses as their first visitors of the day."

The girls giggled at the compliment and began asking me endless questions about my presence in the hospital. I tried my best to answer them, choosing to stay clear of mentioning their mother's condition. I made brief eye contact with the elderly woman that was standing to the side observing my interaction with the girls, but quickly looked away. Her warm blue eyes greatly resembled Darien's and she seemed highly amused at the scene in front of her.

"Alright girls. Enough questions. We don't want to wear out Serena."

The girls stopped their assault of questions but stayed next to my bed.

"Serena, this is my mother, the one and only Mrs. Helen Shields. She flew in earlier today to help with the girls. Mom, this is Serena. The young lady I've been telling you about. "

' The young lady I've been telling you about? '

What had he been telling her about me? I knew that Darien and his mother were close, but I had no idea the extent of information she knew about my relationship with her son.

Mrs. Shields stepped forward, a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena. I've been hearing a lot about you. My son speaks very highly of you."

I glanced at Darien's smiling face and blushed at the remark.

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am."

She smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but squirm beneath her calculating gaze. I fought the urge to place my hands over my stomach in a move to hide her penetrating gaze from the baby that I was carrying there.

"Alright girls, what do you say we head down to the cafeteria to look for a snack? I don't know about you girls, but I could really go for a yummy donut."

Mrs. Shields addressed the girls, who excitedly chatted about what donut they would get.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Serena. I hope we can sit and talk some more. I'm gonna take the girls to the cafeteria for a quick snack. Would any of you like anything?"

Darien shook his head, a silent message of thanks passing between him and his mother.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine. Thank you for offering."

"It's not at all a problem my dear. All right girls, off we go."

The girls bid me a quick farewell and excitedly exited the room with their grandmother. When the door closed behind them, I turned to Darien.

In the next instant he was leaning over me, his lips capturing mine in a soft kiss. I savored the taste of him and the softness of his lips against mine, wondering how many more kisses like this I would share with him now that speculations about our relationship was circulating the media.

Sooner than I would have liked he pulled away, but kept his face against mine. He gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"How are you feeling today?"

I smiled up at him, leaning up for a quick peck before answering.

"A lot better. These drugs have got me on one hell of a high. I can hardly feel anything, and my breathing is a lot easier."

He laughed above me, the rich sound causing my heart to melt like it always did. When he stopped, he picked up my hand and slowly brought it to his lips.

"How is Dr. T? Any changes?"

His smile disappeared as he shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. I brought the girls in to see her this morning. That was nearly my undoing."

I gently caressed his arm.

"I can only imagine how hard that must have been."

"Very. But she's in great hands and we're all being positive that she will come out of it. She's a fighter."

I nodded, agreeing with him one hundred percent.

"I have no doubts she will Darien. She will."

We shared a short smile and he kissed my hand again.

"Thank you for the warning that I was going to meet your mother today. I would have at least brushed my hair or something."

He laughed again, his eyes shining in his merriment.

"Oh, she doesn't care about that. And you're beautiful as you are. I think she definitely liked you."

"How can you tell that?"

"Just her reaction. My mother isn't one to pretend or sugar coat things. If she didn't like you, we would have all seen it."

I relaxed a little at Darien's words. That was good to know. I certainly didn't want his mother hating me.

"I hope that you can get to know each other a little better when you get out of here. She's the reason I am the man I am today. I just know you'll love her."

I listened to Darien, wondering if he really believed the words leaving his mouth. With all the talk going on around the island I just had a feeling that we wouldn't be seeing as much of each other as we would like. Did he think I didn't know?

Seemingly reading my mind he straightened next to me and cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure if you've seen the news today, but we are the main topic of focus around the island right now."

I looked away.

"Yeah, I saw some of it this morning. Gave me an instant headache."

Darien gently turned my face so I was staring him straight in the eye.

"Look at me. I will handle this Serena. I can't stop people from making their speculations. They will talk no matter what we say or do. But I will make sure that there is no attainable evidence to confirm any of their suspicions. Your reputation will not be tainted. I don't care what they have to say about me, but as far as the rest of the world will know, you were my star player and close friend of my family until we are ready for them to know otherwise. And that's it. I don't want you making yourself sick with worry over this."

I stared back at him, noting the confidence in his tone.

Until we were ready for them to know otherwise?

When would that be? I wanted to believe his words, but with Trista in a coma and a baby on the way, I was having a hard time doing so.

I silently observed him, contemplating if I should just tell him about the baby. With my parents now aware of a possible relationship between us and the media on our backs, I wasn't sure if we would ever have another opportunity such as this one.

"Serena? Serena? Baby, have you been listening to me?"

Quickly covering up my daydreaming with my smile, I pulled him closer to me.

"I have, and I believe you Darien. This isn't going to be a walk in the park though. My parents are going to get involved, and my dad…God, he will be furious. People aren't going to be happy seeing us together. And with Trista still in a coma , the—"

"Hey. Look at me."

I stopped mid sentence and stared into his ocean blues.

"Do you love me Serena?"

"With all of my heart Darien. I can't…I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you in words just how much I do."

His hand gently cupped the side of my face, bringing us closer together.

"Then that will be enough to see us through this. I love you more than life itself Sere. I know things seem really bad right now, but we will make it through this. I know deep down in my heart that we were meant to be together. So regardless of what happens, we'll cross this obstacle. We're both adults. We'll make our own decisions. I won't have our happiness blocked by anyone; not the media, not your parents, not anyone. I love you. And I don't know what I've done in life to deserve receiving your love in return, but I am eternally grateful. I want to spend my life with you, getting to know every single thing there is to know about you on every level."

Darien's voice dropped to a whisper as he inched closer to my lips.

"I want to spend the rest of my days giving you the world, making love to you, having a family with you…"

With every word that left his lips, more tears accumulated in my eyes. When I knew I couldn't take it a second longer I closed the gap between us, trying to convey what I couldn't in words at the moment with my lips.

We lost ourselves in each other for those few seconds, forgetting about the world around us and all the trouble that we knew was heading our way. As Darien's tongue shyly slipped in and out of my mouth I latched my fingers into his hair, pulling him to me like I never wanted to let him go. If I could've merged our two bodies into one in that moment, I would've. The desperation in our now out of control kiss did not escape me, and I realized I had to tell him about the life we had created together.

Breaking the kiss, I held his face in my hands, our breathing ragged as we stared at each other.

"Darien, I have to tell—"

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

We broke apart at the voice coming from the door. Darien stood from the bed and turned to the blushing nurse that had just walked in. I closed my eyes as my own cheeks turned a light shade of crimson.

Shit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to help Ms. Charles freshen up for the day. I can come back at another-"

"Daddy! Look what we got for you!"

At that moment one of the twins ran through the door, her sister and grandmother following after her. Kayla handed Darien the bag containing what I assumed to be a pastry of some sort

"We got you one too!"

I smiled and accepted a second bag from Kailie.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure this will be way more yummy than my icky hospital food."

The girls seemed really proud of themselves, and I found myself blushing under Mrs. Shield's watchful eyes. It was as if she knew what had transpired before she walked in.

My nurse politely excused herself and attempted to leave the room, but Darien halted her movements.

"That won't be necessary. It's time for us to leave anyway. Visitation hours are about to start and I'm sure Serena will want to freshen up before her friends and family come in to see her."

He looked in my direction and I could do nothing but nod. The disappoint I felt at the announcement of his departure was exceeded only by my disappointment of not having the chance to tell him about our baby. I had been so close; so close. I didn't know if I would ever muster up the courage to tell him at another time, or if we would even have a chance to speak privately.

The girls gave me a light goodbye hug and Mrs. Shields bid me farewell along with wishes to get well soon. Darien came forward and gave me a soft hug that felt completely impersonal after everything we had just shared in the last few minutes. His eyes silently apologized, and I gave him a quick nod in response.

I understood the need for discretion with everyone else in the room.

They slowly exited the room, Darien at the rear. Before he exited the door he turned at me and winked, eliciting a small smile from my lips.

My nurse cleared her throat when we were both alone in the room, and got on her way to helping me prepare for the day.

Half an hour later I was clean and in a fresh new hospital gown. As soon as my nurse exited the room my family and friends entered. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the questions that I knew were going to be headed my way.

The visit was initially light, and I was flooded with flowers and yummy foods as everyone checked up on my health. Sammy got started on eating the atrocious hospital treats that were on my nightstand, eliciting looks of disgusts from all of us. My father wasn't his characteristically loud self, and I knew that to definitely be a bad sign. According to my doctors my injuries were healing and my lungs were doing just fine.

Daddy gave me a tight hug and kissed my temple before announcing that he was going to make a quick run back to his job and take Sammy back to school. After they were done my mother politely exited the room using the excuse of going to refill my water pitcher. I knew she was just trying to give me some alone time with my friends, and I really appreciated it.

I stared at Raye and Amy, not really knowing where to start. Raye didn't make that decision too hard however, and started questioning me about the accident and the rumors that had been circulating.

After everything I had been through I didn't want to lie to my friends anymore. I told them the truth about everything, starting from the very beginning. When I mentioned the discovery of my pregnancy and the awful series of events that had transpired two days go when I chose to visit the abortion clinic, we all burst into tears. They were hurt that I hadn't confided in them at such a dire time, but in the end they sympathized with where I was coming from.

I felt no judgment coming from any of them, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. When my mom returned the girls politely announced that they were heading back to school, but would be back for visitation hours in the evening. I glanced at the clock, noting that visiting hours for the morning were almost over.

When we were finally alone, my mother sat herself next to my bed and just stared at me. I looked away, slightly ashamed at the conversation that I knew was about to happen. I had never kept anything from my mother. We had always been close, and I knew it would hurt her to know I had been essentially keeping a secret life from her all this time.

The gentle feel of her hand running through my hair caused me to look up at her, and the smile on her face gave me the courage to start.

I started from the conversation I had had with her almost two years ago, when I informed her of my suspected feelings for Darien. She was quiet and allowed me to speak freely, interrupting only if she didn't understand something I had said.

Telling my mother about my sexual relationship with Darien was the worse thing I had ever had to do in my life. I had never felt so ashamed of myself, but her eyes did not show any disgust or disappointment. She just sat there and listened.

When I got to telling her about my pregnancy, it took me several minutes to do so. As the words finally managed to leave my lips, she stared at me, her eyes widening as her hand traveled to softly lie on my flat stomach. Her tear filled eyes turned back to me, and I found tears sliding down my own face. It was the first major reaction I had gotten out of her for the entire conversation.

I continued talking through my tears, informing her of my struggle in deciding whether or not I wanted to keep the baby and everything that had transpired the day of the accident. When I was finally done she lounged herself at me, squeezing me as we both cried and held onto one another.

"Oh, my poor baby! You've been through so much Serena. I wish you would have come to me. You know I'm always gonna be there for you honey."

"I'm-I'm sorry mama. I was just afraid. I didn't want to disappoint you."

My mother leaned back and gently cupped my face, wiping away my tears.

"I am so proud of everything you have accomplished so far Serena. We all make decisions in life that we aren't always pleased with, but that's part of the growing up process. We can't help who we fall in love with. I am here to be your guide and assist you. Don't you ever be afraid to tell me anything. You'll always be my baby; no matter what happens or what you do."

I was engulfed in another hug, and I smiled against my mother's chest. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so light of heart. My mother's opinion meant the world to me. She leaned back and gently placed her hand on my stomach.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mommy yourself soon. We're going to have a baby! Oh my God, I'm going to be a grandma!"

I laughed at her excitement. It was a great feeling seeing someone excited about my pregnancy.

She gently cupped the side of my face, causing me to stare at her.

"I'm so proud of you. The way you've handled everything that you have been through by yourself, and now deciding to keep this baby. It's not going to be easy, but we'll make it through this together honey. You'll always have the support of family. Does Darien know?"

I slowly shook my head.

"No. I tried telling him earlier, but we were interrupted. I'm not sure if telling him about the baby at this time is a very good idea. He's just got so much he's dealing with right now. With his wife in a coma, all the speculations about us, the girls… I just don't want to add an additional burden on him."

Nimble fingers ran through my hair.

"But it is his baby too honey. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

I squirmed beneath my mother's gaze.

"Yeah but, I just-I just don't think I'm ready for that mom. I just don't think the time is right."

"Ok honey. I do think he deserves to know, but the decision is yours. Let's concentrate on getting you better and out this hospital first."`

A smile brightened my face. My mother was always such an understanding person.

"That sounds like a great idea."

_Two weeks later…_

Darien ran a frustrated hand through his hair and collapsed into one of the plush chairs around the large conference table. To say that the last two weeks had been like a living hell would be putting it lightly. It seemed like the entire island was unrelenting and merciless in their quest to prove that a relationship between him and Serena had really existed, and that his affair was the root of the accident that ended with his wife in a coma.

He had doubled the security around his home in the last few weeks, the media and seemingly everyone else forever present around his property. His family could go nowhere without being bombarded with questions or surrounded by cameras. The simple tasks of even going to see Trista in the hospital everyday was a journey for him and the girls, and he was sick and tired of living that way. Visiting Serena during her stay in the hospital had eventually proven to be near impossible. His attorney had cautioned him against it, and it seemed like there was always someone preventing him from doing so every chance he tried. Something needed to be done. A quick call to his attorney sparked the beginning of a plan.

Looking up, he nodded as said attorney entered the room. When he had received the call from the older man informing him that a joint meeting between him and Serena's family would be necessary to begin the process of moving past their current situation, he had been skeptical. The Charles family, who had been equally experiencing the same level of harassment, had hired a legal representative themselves. She thought that the meeting was an excellent idea.

He closed his eyes, wondering how his life had truly become such a mess. The university had taken action and suspended from his position at the school until the rumors had died or evidence was provided that disclaimed the allegations of his relationship with Serena. He was still the head of his companies around the island, but he had been advised from the old heads to lay low until his current scandal had died.

He couldn't freely see Serena as he wanted, he was being kept from both his jobs, his family had no privacy to speak of, and Trista was still in a coma. And to put the icing on the cake, his investigator couldn't come up with anything where the pictures were concerned. Whoever this was, they were professional. Nothing was going his way. He was seriously near his breaking point.

The opening of the conference room door drew his attention. Mr. Charles walked in, a frown on his face. The two men held eye contact, and Darien almost looked away at the malice he felt being sent his way.

Just great. Someone else hated him.

Mrs. Charles walked in, wheeling in Serena with her. She gave him a curt nod and smile, pushing the chair that her daughter was sitting in.

As soon as he saw her, simply dressed in a flowing knee length white dress, he found himself transfixed. Since she had left the hospital five days ago he hadn't laid eyes on her. He would text and call to check on her well-being daily, but it was nothing compared to seeing her in the flesh. He had missed her so much.

Darien hadn't even realized that he had gotten out the chair and was walking in Serena's direction. They hadn't broken eye contact since she had been wheeled into the room, seemingly forgetting the other occupants.

Colliding into a solid form in front of him however, quickly broke that trance. Darien blinked, looking down at the brown eyes of Kenji Charles.

"If you don't mind Mr. Shields, I'd like to skip past the pleasantries and get right down to business."

Behind him, Darien noted the nod coming from his attorney. His eyes traveled across the room to whom he assumed to be the Charles' representative. She took that moment to introduce herself.

"I think that's a great idea. Good day everyone, my name is Alice Smith. I'll be representing the Charles family at this little get together."

Darien watched as his attorney walked forward, extending a hand to the stern looking woman.

" Julian Douglas. A pleasure to meet you. I'll be representing Mr. Shields."

Darien's attention once again shifted to the man before him, noting that he hadn't moved an inch. He did not want to start out their meeting on the wrong foot or be in disagreements with Serena's father. Sighing, he stepped aside and headed to his seat.

Everyone assumed a seat around the table while Serena's wheelchair was placed between her parents.

Talks had started, but she had no clue what was being said. She couldn't stop staring at Darien. There were definitely dark circles around his eyes, and he looked worn down. Her heart ached seeing him that way, and she couldn't help but wish they were alone. She wanted pull him into a hug and never let him go, kiss that frown right off his face, and tell him that everything would be ok. As difficult as the last two weeks had been for her, she knew that he had been through worse.

After Darien's visit to her room with his family almost two weeks ago, it seemed like her life had just done a complete 180. Her friends and family visited her daily, and Seiya surprisingly made his appearance her third day in the hospital. Their conversation had left them both in tears, Seiya explaining to her how deep her actions had hurt him. In the end however, he reassured her that he would always be there for her as a friend, even if it wasn't the role he wanted. It would take time, but he agreed to work on accepting their relationship in the context that she wanted. He would always love her, and even if that was to be in the context of just friends he wanted her to know that he would be there to help to the end.

Serena had cried mix tears of sorrow, happy to have her friend back. She had never meant to hurt him, but she was happy there was no longer any lies between us. He had joined the regimen of daily visitors after that, and their relationship was slowly turning back to what it used to be.

Life outside the hospital however, was complete chaos. After ten days in the hospital, her medical team had declared that she was stable enough to head home. Her uncomplicated recovery and limited injuries had left many physicians in awe. It was truly a medical miracle. She had been assured that everything with her pregnancy was going beautifully, and on the tenth day she was discharged with instructions to stay in bed and limit how much walking she attempted for the next week.

She had known that the possibility of her affair with Darien was still the hottest news on the island. Darien had even placed security guards near both her room and Trista's to assure that no one that wasn't part of their medical team or family/friends had access to see them. The public was hungry for new information and photographs, and he would make sure they got neither.

She had known, but she hadn't expected the level of madness she experienced when she left the hospital. There were cameras outside the hospital when she was discharged, and even more near her home. Every day, it seemed like someone new came up with some new rumor or proof of an affair, but so far none had held any merit.

There were rumors saying that she had attempted to push Trista in front of the speeding truck but had somehow ended up on the receiving end as well. Others stated that their affair had been going on for years. There was just no end to the speculation. Darien's name was slandered daily. The fact that Trista still remained in a coma just fueled the slandering even more.

She had missed her final exams period, but her professors had generously offered her the option to walk in graduation and take her exams after. They knew she was an excellent student, regardless of all the drama surrounding her personal life. Serena however, honestly felt that walking in graduation with public opinion of her as a home wrecker at the moment would be a bad idea. She never imagined that her undergraduate chapter in life would close in this manner, and it hurt not being able to at least see Amy walk across the stage. But her decision was made. Being wheeled across the stage at the moment may have caused her more tears than smiles. She would be taking her finals in two weeks, and her diploma would arrive in the mail afterward.

Inside her home had been another battle in itself. Her father had been absolutely furious about the rumors and all the negative attention surrounding his baby girl. As far as he was concerned, Darien Shields had taken advantage of his daughter and had ruined her reputation in their small community. Despite numerous attempts to explain that her relationship with Darien had been a mutual decision on both their parts, he would not change his perspectives. She even attempted to have her mother speak with him, but that was a futile attempt as well.

In the end, she had decided to withhold the news of her pregnancy from him. Her mother had surprisingly supported the decision, claiming that he needed to come to grips with the truth about her relationship with Darien first. When they received the call from Darien's attorney, he had quickly agreed and hired his own lawyer. He would do whatever it took to defend his baby's name, and he was tired of the lack of peace in their lives.

Serena blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She had no idea what had been said between the two attorneys while she had spaced out, but she immediately noticed that Darien was staring right at her.

_Serena's POV_

"I think we can all agree here that contact between my client and Mr. Shields needs to cease until all this mess has cleared up."

Alice's statement caught my attention, and my head quickly turned in her direction. I attempted to speak, but Darien beat me to the punch.

"No."

"Darien, wait a sec-"

"No, Julian. I won't accept those terms."

Darien's voice was unwavering as he stared our attorney in the eyes.

"Mr. Shields, perhaps you aren't fully aware of he damage this entire mess has caused this family."

"I can assure you, Ms. Smith, it's caused me and my family even more. I know full and well what this mess has caused her. It's a painful realization that I have to deal with everyday. But prohibiting all contact between Serena and I won't change the circumstances we are currently in. It's bad enough that I can't even see her as I chose. All this secrecy is stressful enough. Regardless of whatever the public opinion of us is out there, she is someone important to me, and I won't stand for anyone telling me I can't see or speak to her. Unless she tells me so herself."

Darien's eyes latched onto mine, and I could do nothing but stare back.

"You don't get to sit here and make any stipulations, Mr. Shields."

We all turned to my father as he stood from his chair.

"It's bad enough that you've already taken advantage of my little girl. You were supposed to be her coach. Someone that would help her grow and develop as a player, and take care of her. Instead you've marred her name, completely ruining her pristine reputation. She could have been killed! Were lucky she's not in a coma herself. I think you have done more than enough, don't you agree? Or are you not going to stop until you really get her killed? "

Darien growled and shot out of his chair.

"How dare you! I love her!"

"And look where she has ended up because of your 'love'. You fucking piece of shit!"

My father lounged at Darien, and my heart beat sky rocketed.

We all watched in a state of shock as he swung, his fist connecting with Darien's jaw.

"Darien!"

Darien reflexively grabbed onto his jaw and stared down at the smaller man in front of him. Much like the rest of us, he appeared pretty stunned that my father had done what he just did. He took a step towards my father, who was standing his ground.

"Darien, please don't. Stop it. Both of you."

Both men stopped at my distressed tone, and my mother ran to my side as she realized I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Kenji!"

My mother reprimanded my father with her gaze, and I finally found my voice.

"We came here to figure out a way to mutually improve both our lives and Darien's. He's got a family that is dealing with all the harassment too. Please, we didn't come here to fight. This helps nothing."

"Serena is right."

Darien's attorney walked to the head of the table.

"We're here to figure out what's best for both families represented here. Now Darien, Ms. Smith's proposal seems rather harsh, but I also personally think it's the right move to make right now as well."

"Julian-"

"Wait, just hear me out."

Darien sighed, but nodded. He turned away from my father and sat back in his chair. I knew he had walked away because of me.

" Right now, the people of this island are divided. There are the people that have undoubtedly labeled you as an adulterer whose cheating resulted in his wife ending up in a coma. Then there are your supporters who really want to believe otherwise. These people are still loyal to you, but if anything leaks confirming you had a relationship with Ms. Charles, there will be no going back for you; no one in your corner. This is a very precarious time, and your actions right now will shape a huge part of your future on this island. If you truly have any hopes of ever having any kind of relationship with Serena down the road, or a semblance of a normal life here, you have to lay low right now. Think about the girls, your family."

Darien turned to me.

"He's right Mr. Shields. Serena's situation is very similar. People have labeled her as a home wrecker. They're even suggesting that she may have pushed your wife, despite that the police have labeled the entire ordeal as an accident. Nobody remembers that she was an A student and star basketball player on the verge of starting medical school. She cannot be seen in public right now without being ridiculed or spoken badly about. She couldn't even attend her graduation. Right now, there is no proof to any of the rumors surrounding you two. But it just takes one picture, one overheard or recorded conversation to ruin everything. And the people out there are hungry for proof. Who knows how much money is being offered out there for concrete proof on you two. Everyone magazine wants to be the first one to break the mystery. We're not asking you to stay away from her indefinitely. What we're proposing is that you both cease contact with each other until things have settled. Until Trista comes out of this coma, contact between the two of you will be view as continued indiscretion while your wife is struggling for her life. Trust me, neither of you want that kind of reputation over your heads."

I listened to Alice and couldn't help the tears that were clouding my eyes. I knew there was truth behind her words, but it hurt to hear her say them. If my pregnancy were ever made public, that would be all the proof the world needed. There was no way I could tell Darien about the baby. He would never stay away from me then.

My mother gently rubbed my arm, and I knew she understood exactly what I was thinking at the moment.

Daddy sighed and turned to Darien.

"Look, as a father speaking to another father, I know you would want what's best for either of your daughters. If you claim that you love my daughter as you do, you would understand that this is what's best for her. It's indirectly what's best for your daughters as well. Serena will be leaving to prepare for the start of medical school in six weeks. She will be far away from this island, and all the drama that it currently holds. With the tight regulations in Cuba, she should be safe from the press. I'm asking you to allow her this opportunity to start this new chapter of her life without any further problems. Don't make things any worse for her before she leaves. She has already been through so much these last two weeks. First almost loosing her life, and now all this negativity from the people of this island. Don't make her last six weeks at home complete hell."

Darien stared at me, his expression defeated.

"Is this what you want Serena?"

A lone tear slid down my face. I wanted to answer, but the words would not leave my lips. My mother cleared her throat beside me.

"What do you all say we step outside and allow these two to speak privately for a few minutes?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Kenji Charles! Outside this room this instant!"

My father defiantly stood his ground.

"Now!"

Narrowing his eyes at my mom, he started to walk out the room. My mother followed, and both attorneys followed after her.

When we were finally alone, Darien quietly walked to my chair.

He fell on his knees before me, and we stared into each other's eyes for a split second before his arms wrapped around me in an almost painful hug.

I sobbed softly as he held me, clinging to him like it was the last time I would ever hold him in my arms. Somehow, I just felt that such would be the case.

Darien pressed his face against my hair and just held me against him.

When he finally pulled away, his thumbs gently wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

"You look so much better since the last time I saw you. You're practically glowing. How have you been feeling?"

An additional tear slipped from my eye at the mention of 'my glow' and I forced a smile to my face. I gave him a quick nod.

"I've actually been feeling much better. How about you? How have you been? I'd say you're glowing too, but that would be a lie. You look like shit."

Darien laughed in front of me and I found myself giggling as well.

"Ah, your honesty was always one of your best characteristics. "

We laughed again.

"It's been pretty bad. I'm suspended from working at the university and can't really go to work right now. There is no change with Trista's condition and I don't really have much to do besides making sure the girls are kept safe and in good spirits. And you, you're always on my mind. I can't stop worrying about you and all the pain I've brought to your life."

Darien gently brought my hand to my lips.

"I can't tell you how many times I had to stop myself from just saying 'fuck it all to hell' and just driving to your house to see you. Although seeing how your father hates me, I'd probably be denied entrance anyway."

I smiled.

"You haven't left my thoughts either. Thank you for walking away just now. I knew that took a lot. I just keep running everything over I my head. And I still can't believe we've gotten to this point."

"Tell me about it. That, just now, was completely because of you. You know I'd never do anything that would make you unhappy."

We locked eyes, not saying a word for what seemed like forever. After not seeing him for almost a week, I just wanted to look at him. I wanted to sketch that gorgeous face of his into my memory forever. Before I knew what was happening we were leaning towards each other and in the middle of a heated kiss. Darien lifted me out of my chair and gently sat me on the conference table, never breaking our kiss.

It seemed like ages since we had last touched lips, and I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hardened shaft pressing between my legs. Darien's mouth was relentless as we repeatedly moved our tongues against each other, seemingly trying to drink each other dry. I moaned as his lips left my mouth and traveled down my neck, causing waves of pleasure to run down my very spine. His hands made contact with my now very sensitive breasts, and I almost screamed as his hot mouth latched onto the nipple through my dress.

Strong fingers sliding up between my thighs left me squirming on the table. It had been so long since we had made love. I would have given everything in that moment to have him moving inside me as he stared into my eyes. I buckled over as his fingers gently brushed against my drenched underwear.

In the next instant he was latched back onto my lips and his shaft was pressing against my core. I broke our kiss, gasping as his rhythmic thrusts had me building up to that place where only he had ever taken me.

I'm not sure If it was due to the fact that we hadn't made love in weeks, the fact that all the additional hormones in my body had me on a heightened sense of sexuality, or the fact that I couldn't help but feel deep down in my heart that this may have been the last time I shared such an intimate moment with Darien, but when my orgasm finally came it rocked me to my very core.

For those few seconds I forgot where we were. All I could do was feel; feel the euphoria that Darien alone had ever been able to provide me with. My eyes rolled to the back of my head of their own accord, and my body seemingly entered a pleasure-induced state of paralysis.

When my vision cleared I looked up at Darien, his breathing ragged as he stared down at me. All of that and he hadn't even penetrated me.

"I've never had this, and will never have what we have shared with anyone else Serena. I love you so much. It pains me to say this but your father is right. As much as I love you, being near me right now will only bring more trouble to your life. I don't- I don't want to cause you any more pain. I've put you through so much."

I gently leaned forward and kissed Darien on the lips. My heart felt too heavy for my chest at the moment.

"I don't want a life without you in it Dare."

"Neither do I baby. There is no life for me without you in it, but I won't have your future here tarnished because of all of this."

I looked into his eyes, my vision clouded again.

" I had though that we were finally getting our big break, but I guess it's still not the right time."

Darien lifted my chin.

"I'll wait forever for you. I promise you Serena. When this is all clear and settled, I will be coming for you. Don't you ever give up on me; on us. This is just another hurdle. We'll cross it like all the others, and we'll be together. And I won't care what anyone else will have to say about us, ok?"

I nodded, and the dam holding back my tears broke loose. Darien pulled me into his body and pressed his face against his hair. I wanted to believe his words. I truly did. But a part of me questioned if he even believed them.

I thought about the baby inside me; the baby that I simply could not tell him about right now. I hoped for the sake of our child that his words came true. I hope he would forgive me and eventually understand why I chose not to tell him about our child. I would wait for him as long as there existed a chance that we would be together. There was no other man for me.

Darien pulled back and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. At that moment the door to the conference room opened and my mother walked in.

He took that as a cue and placed me back into my chair. My father and the attorneys followed closely behind.

The talks went smoothly after that. Much to my father's annoyance Darien chose to sit next to me for the rest of the meeting. We held hands the entire time, and I although I knew it made my father angry, I wanted to savor every last touch with him.

It was decided that there would be no contact between Darien and I before I left the island and things had settled down. Hopefully Trista would awake soon. Nobody ever mentioned the low percentage of coma patients that actually ever awaken.

I tried to keep a strong appearance through the proceedings, but I saw the sympathy in my mother's eyes as clear as day.

When it was time to leave Darien and I faced each other, our attorneys just having left the building. My father would not let me out of his sight again, so a final parting moment in private was out of the question.

He kneeled down and gave me a hug that I wish would have lasted forever. My fingers desperately dug into his shirt as each heart-wrenching sob rocked my body even more than the last. The finality of our situation hit home at full force, and I realized I simply could not stop crying; as hard as I tried to, the sobs and tears just continued. Darien held my face and kissed me through it all, my tears slipping into his mouth.

When my father cleared his throat I got almost desperate. I repeatedly kissed him all over his face, wanting to place each kiss into my memory. With one final lingering kiss on the lips we finally parted, our foreheads touching.

"I love you Dare."

"And I love you. Now and forever Serena. Wait for me?"

I nodded vigorously as he stood and my mother came to wheel my chair away.

"I will."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and she gave Darien a quick hug before resuming her position behind my wheel chair.

My father started to walk out the building, urging us to follow not too far behind. I turned back to look at Darien until we were out the door, our eyes never wavering from each other.

In the car ride home I said nothing. I knew my dad was talking in the background, but I didn't hear a single thing he said. I maintained my facade until I was safely within my room, where my tears really started. It felt like someone had just ripped out a piece of my heart; a part I would never get back. My mother came in and held me as my body shook with my tears, trying to comfort me the best she could.

Two weeks later I took my final exams and received my diploma. Darien held a press conference around that that time where he denied most of the allegations about our relationship. He had pleaded with society to allow his family privacy and peace to deal with his wife's condition, and word out was that things had indeed started to settle after that. I had watched him from my television, admiring his athletic physique in his blazer. It took nothing away from his handsome face, but I could see he had definitely lost some weight. He was definitely still the celebrity crush of many hopeful girls on the island.

One month after that, I watched my home disappear from my view as the plane headed to the island where I would begin the next chapter of my life. My injuries were practically fully healed, and my baby was doing great. Amy sat across from me and sympathetically placed her hand atop mine.

I smiled in gratitude, but turned back to the window. I hadn't heard or seen Darien in person since our meeting. I was given a new phone with a new number, and we hadn't so much as text each other. Word around was that Trista was still in a coma. And the speculations, though diminished, were still circulating the island.

My hands leisurely came to rest on the now small bump that was proof of the three month old baby I carried there. I couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for us. It would not be easy trying to start medical school pregnant, but I was determined to make things work. I had already contacted the school and we had laid out my options.

A faint image of Darien's face appeared in the clouds outside my window, and I couldn't help but smile. I had to believe for my baby and for myself that our story wasn't over. He would make his way back into our lives one day. I had to keep faith. I was ready for our happily ever after. I just prayed he would be able to forgive me…

AN: A lot going on here. What do you guys think? There is one more chapter left in this story. I might also include an epilogue, but we'll see how things turn out. I can't make any promises about update times with everything going on in my life now, but I will try my hardest to make sure I finish this story. We've come a long way and are near the finish line. I can't reiterate how much I appreciate the continued support from all of you. Your responsiveness to my story has been a pleasant surprise, and it is my continued motivation to continue. Your reviews and messages remind me on a daily basis why I CAN'T just quit on this story; even when my life demands that I prioritize everything else. Thank you all. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a few days out of my break to get it completed, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please review and let me know what you thought! Until next time, Vegie out!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey there everyone! Yes, I'm back! My sincerest apologies for my extended absence. Life has been extremely difficult for me this last year, and I lost my motivation to continue this story along the way. However, you guys and all of your messages and reviews just wouldn't let me forget! I truly appreciate all the support and encouragement from all of you. Your love of this story never seizes to amaze and motivate me. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Chapter 27

Four months later...

_*Flashback*_

"Ha ha ha Darien stop!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Okay okay!"

Darien looked down at the heaving form of Serena beneath him. With her face stained a bright red and her hair in a tangled mess around her, he couldn't remember a time when she had ever looked more beautiful. They had been lying in bed watching a basketball game when Serena decided to voice the unspeakable. She thought that Kobe was a better ball player than Mike? What? Had he not trained her right at all?

He had been trying to make her see the light of reason. Kobe Bryant could never be equivalent to the greatness that was Michael Jordan, but she wouldn't relent. Hence the tickling match ensued. He couldn't help but smile down at her as she struggled to choose her words.

"Kobe Bryant..."

"Yessss?"

"Will never.."

"Yesssss"

" Ever ever be outdone as the best player in NBA history!"

Catching him by surprise she quickly pushed him off her body and sprinted away from the bed.

Darien smirked as he leaned back on his elbows, just in time to see the back of Serena's head as she fled from the bedroom. She wanted to run did she? Well he'd certainly comply and chase her.

Following her path he ran down the hallway. It didn't take him that long to catch up to her. The house filled with sounds of laughter and squeals as Serena managed to avoid Darien's grasp for the second time in their chase. As she ran into another room he saw his opportunity and lounged forward. She shrieked as she was tackled from behind, the move totally unexpected.

The grin that covered Darien's face was wide as he pinned her to the plush rug that covered the bedroom floor.

"My, my, you're faster than I thought. Thought I had you that first time. "

She glared up at him, though her puffed cheeks were a clear indication of the laughter she was struggling to keep in.

"You're , you're impossible!"

Darien released a laugh at her struggles.

"I know, but you still love me don't you."

She smiled as he gently stroked the side of her face.

" What ever gave you that idea?"

His brow rose in amusement.

"Oh? Are you implying that you don't?"

She looked away, incidentally exposing her neck to his wandering eyes. He leaned down and placed a light kiss at the base.

"Serena, you didn't answer me."

Hazy eyes stared back at him, and he finally removed his lips from her neck. There was that look.

This game was over.

In the split second it took for Serena to lick her lips Darien was already connecting his lips to her. There was no more talk of basketball for the rest of the afternoon…

_*End Flashback *_

Darien's eyes refocused on the beautiful hues of the sunrise in the distance. A small smile still lingered on his face as he recalled that memory. That had been one of the many unforgettable afternoons he had spent with Serena in his home. What he wouldn't give to have just one more day like that with her; just the two off them doing something silly and enjoying each other's company.

Placing his hands in his pockets he leaned against one of the pillars on his balcony. Five months. It had been five long and miserable months since he had last heard or seen her. When he last saw her at their meeting he knew the next few months would be challenging. With Trista in a coma, her dad practically on his deathbed, taking care of the girls, his situation at work, and all of their reputations in a mess, he knew that it was going to be hard. But he could've never in a million years imagine the effect of not having Serena involved in his life at all. Sometimes it felt like the only thing keeping him moving forward were the girls.

It didn't take him long to figure out her new number or place of residence. He'd lost count of how many times he had started to dial her number or thought about hopping onto the company plane and just showing up at her doorstep, but his promise always stopped him in his tracks. He had promised her that when he came for her next time, there would be nothing on this earth that would be able to keep them apart, and by god he had meant it. She would be his and the whole world would know it. Until then, he just didn't want to cause her any more trouble. All this drama had already turned her life upside down.

But still…

He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Was she enjoying medical school? Was she happy? Did she think about him at all? Did she miss him? Had she moved on to someone else?

His chest seemed to tighten at that last thought. Yes Serena had made a promise to wait for him, but could he honestly blame her if she had found someone else who made her happy? Someone whose life was drama free? No, he couldn't. But it would be his undoing. He was not ready to let her go. He would never be ready to let her go. She was his. No one could ever treat her as well as he could. And no one could ever make him as happy.

He sighed, closing his eyes as a cool breeze blew by.

He didn't need a psychiatrist to tell him he was depressed. It felt like his life was just passing by in shades of grey before his eyes. He'd lost track of how much weight he had lost. None of the things that seemed to make him happy in the past seemed to work anymore. And he had tried. He had really tried to get their lives as close to "normal" as he possibly could. But it was all just so hard, and he was just one man.

Trista was still in a coma. She was almost 7 months in at this point, and their hopes of her ever waking up were dwindling as the days passed by. They had gotten into a regular routine of visiting her every other morning during the weekdays, every morning on the weekends, and a couple of evenings. His mother had been a huge help with the girls initially, but after a month he prompted her to return home. They needed to establish a new "normal" with just the three of them now (whatever that was), and she had understood that. His family had done a wonderful job of visiting the island frequently since that time however, and he was very thankful. His brother Andrew had hosted Thanksgiving at his place in New York just a few weeks ago and it had been nice being surrounded by family. The girls especially enjoyed the times with their cousins, and it was a great distraction from the everyday stressful lives they were now living.

He knew the girls' initial faith in their mother's awakening was disappearing before his very eyes, but he didn't know what to do to bring it back. He would never admit it, but he had all but lost hope himself.

They had stuck to their promises. Kailie and Kayla had diligently kept their mother informed on what was happening in their lives. They took turns reading, and even playing the piano for her. And every time they would look at her for any movement, any signs that she had heard them at all, but there was never any. Seeing the constant disappointment on their faces was becoming too much to bear. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up his supportive and hopeful facade. He needed to be strong for the girls, but who would be strong for him?

The company had allowed him back to work after the first 3 months, but even work didn't serve as a distraction. His family's ordeal wasn't the hot topic on the island anymore, but there was still an occasional article citing Trista's progress. The speculations about his relationship with Serena had died a bit as the people seemed to take pity on his current situation, but he knew there were still people out there fishing for proof. And he would continue to make sure that they never found any.

His investigator hadn't been able to locate the exact person that had sent those pictures to Trista, but they were getting closer. It was obvious that they were dealing with a professional, but he had slipped up at one point. Apparently, the source seemed to have some connection to the hospital. That had surprised them both, but his investigator was very intrigued with the case and figuring out the mystery man. It had never taken him this long to solve a case before and he was committed. He had promised Darien that before this was all said and done he would provide him with names, and he believed him. He just had to be patient.

"Daddy?"

The soft voice of his daughter drew him out of his thoughts. Kailie was standing at the doorway, her backpack securely held in her arms.

"We're ready Daddy."

Darien smiled as Kayla joined her sister.

"What? You guys got up and ready by yourselves?"

The girls proudly shook their heads.

"Uh huh. We've packed our bags for the park too. '

Darien was overflowed with warmth. They were growing up so quickly. And Trista was missing so much of it. He knew that the last few months had caused them to mature quite a bit. They were dealing with issues that seven year olds should never have to deal with. He just didn't want them growing up too fast. They deserved to remain children as long as they could.

Leaning down he scooped them both into his arms. Boy, they sure were getting heavy.

The girls instinctively wrapped their arms around his shoulders. Kailie seemed to finally notice the sunrise on the horizon.

"The sun is so pretty today."

Darien smiled as he gave them both good morning kisses on their cheeks.

"It is, but it pales in comparison to the beauty of these two princesses in my arms."

The girls giggled.

"Alright fair princesses, your carriage awaits. Off to the hospital we go, and then, the water park!"

He smiled at the light in their eyes as they chatted excitedly about which slides they would try today. He would make sure they never lost that light. He would ensure that they kept the color in their lives; even if it meant being stuck in a world of complete black and white himself.

_Miles away in Cuba…._

"Serena the cab is here!"

"Coming! Give me five minutes!"

Serena slowly waddled her way into the living area of the small two-bedroom apartment she had been sharing with Amy for the last four months. At eight months pregnant, walking with haste was a pretty daunting task. She shook her head as she pulled the small suitcase behind her and took one final look at the apartment before stepping outside and locking the door behind her. The cab driver gave her a small smile and accepted her luggage from her before she entered the car.

"Do you have everything? Your passport?"

She gave a brisk nod as she glanced through her handbag one final time.

"I've got everything Ames. How do I look?"

Amy released a small laugh as she tucked a few loose strands of blonde hair beneath the black wig and cap that Serena was wearing.

"You look completely different, but it sort of works for you."

Serena smiled as she gently adjusted the wig. Her hair had grown even longer in pregnancy, and getting all of it under the mid back length wig had been difficult.

"Thanks. I hope no one recognizes me at home."

Amy gently rubbed her hand.

"Hey, no worrying about this, remember? It's not good for the baby. With that wig and your sunglasses, nobody will know it's you. We'll go through customs in Cuba so no one will have to look at your ID at home. This will work Sere. And if it doesn't, we'll handle it together."

"Okay. Thanks Ames."

Serena gave a smile of gratitude and focused on the passing scenery outside her window. Amy's words were reassuring, but she couldn't help her nervousness. If the people of the island realized she was now pregnant, all hell would break loose. Again. Her hand fell onto her stomach as she felt her son move within her. He seemed to be responding to her nervousness, making her smile as she rubbed her stomach to soothe him.

They had just finished their first semester of medical school and were heading home on Christmas break. This was the first time they would both be returning to the island since they left after graduation, and they had both grown and changed so much since then. Med school was as hard as she had always imagined it would be and then some. There were so many times she had broken down into tears, and being pregnant definitely did not help her situation. She was just always so tired and emotional. Were it not for Amy's support and tutoring, she wasn't sure if she would have survived the semester. But they had both made it through the semester in one piece. Her grades weren't quite as high as Amy's, but she had passed everything and done well clinically.

To say that she was happy to be heading home was an understatement. Her son was due in a month, and she wanted to spend the last month of her pregnancy with her family and stress free.

School had done a wonderful job of keeping her mind preoccupied most of the time, but Darien was never far away from her thoughts. Going to her prenatal visits were especially difficult. Amy accompanied her when she wasn't too busy with school, but even then she couldn't help the sadness she felt from his absence. He should have been there to share the experience with her.

She smiled as she recalled the day she found out they were having a son. She had imagined numerous times what his reaction would've been like. He had shared with her his dreams of having a son one day on several occasions, and she sometimes imagined how excited he would be. In her funniest fantasy, he did a happy dance and kissed her male physician.

Soft giggles escaped her lips at the thought, and Amy looked at her whimsically. Serena shook her head and refocused her attention to the passing foliage. She would never forget that day. Tears of joy had run down her face for a full 10 minutes. They were going to have a baby boy. A baby boy who she could already tell from his ultrasounds would resemble his father. But would Darien ever meet his son? And if so, when?

Tears clouded her vision. She just missed him so much. He was constantly on her mind and in her heart. His smile, his eyes… She constantly saw him in her dreams at night. How was he doing? How were the girls? She knew that Trista was still in a coma, but was she showing any signs of waking up at all? How was her father?

Her mother had kept her informed on the happenings of the Shields family that the public had access to, but she had no real inside information. And she worried endlessly about Darien. She'd contemplated on calling him up on so many occasions, but she didn't want to have to lie to him. Trying to evade her pregnancy would've just spun a new web of lie between them, and she did not want that.

But he had so much on his plate currently. Sometimes she felt that withholding her pregnancy from him had really been in his best interest. On top of everything he was dealing with, a baby with her would've just added more stress to his already stressful life. But the other times, she wondered if withholding the existence of their son from him had not been a huge mistake. In light of all the attention he would bring, he was also a constant source of joy in her life. And she was denying Darien the chance to share in that joy. God, she constantly prayed that he would understand and forgive her for initially keeping their son from him.

The car suddenly stopped. Looking out she realized that they had arrived at the airport. Taking one final deep breath she grabbed her bag and stepped out the car.

_Here we go._

_Five hours later…_

Serena's POV

"You may now resume use of your cell phones. We will begin unloading within the next five minutes. Thank you for choosing Caribbean Air, your number one choice for inter island travels. Have a safe and enjoyable holiday season, and do fly again!"

The rolling green landscape of my home greeted me outside the small airplane window. Despite all my nervousness, it felt so good to be home that I couldn't help but smile. I looked back a few seats and nodded at Amy's mouthed 'good luck'. We had decided that it was a wiser move to travel separately once at home. Someone might recognize her and identify me by association.

Grabbing my overhead luggage I followed the other passengers and walked out the plane. I was on route to the baggage claim area when I spotted my mom. Even with my sunglasses and wig, the moment she laid eyes on me I knew she had recognized who I was. I chuckled at her attempt to be discrete with her large straw hat and sunglasses. She looked like a tourist.

Within a few seconds we were running towards one another. Well, she was running. I was more like waddling very rapidly. I found myself near tears as my mother held me in a tight hug. I had missed my family so much.

"Serena honey! You're so round!"

We disconnected, and I released an earnest laugh at her facial expressions.

"It's your grandson. He's had me me eating everything in sight for the last few months.".

"Well that's great honey! That means we'll have a nice big healthy baby. I'm so excited to meet him! And its so nice having you home Serena. We've missed you. It's just not the same without you here."

My heart fluttered as my mom pulled me forward and placed a light kiss on my temple.

"I've missed you too Momma. All of you. It's great to be home."

My son seemingly decided to share in the excitement and provided my mom with a brisk kick where her hand had absentmindedly come to lay on my stomach.

She squealed and pressed her face against him, going on about how much fun they would have when they finally met in person.

I laughed again. Those two were going to be inseparable when he finally came into the world.

We collected my luggage and I waved to Amy and her father as they turned to leave as well. Taking a precautious glance around me, I realized that no one seemed to be paying any particular attention to my mom and I, and I sighed in relief. It seemed like my disguise had worked for the time being.

On the car ride home my mom filled me in on the happenings of my family. Apparently my little brother had a new girlfriend. An evil grin adorned my face. I couldn't wait to corner him and get all the messy details about that.

Daddy was still pretty upset with Darien. I had told him via the phone three months ago that I was pregnant. It had not gone over too well at all.

I cringed at the memory.

Who knew that my dad knew so many 'choice' words? It had taken a few weeks but he had slowly come around. He still hated Darien with a passion that left me worried, but he was now excited about having a grandchild too. The truth of the matter was, Darien would always be the father of this baby and was now a permanent part of our lives whether he liked it or not. I'd have to have a conversation with him about that, but I sure wasn't looking forward to it.

I filled my mom in on the details of school and our life in Cuba. We were making sure we covered all our bases, because I'm sure she knew whom I really wanted to ask her about.

Looking up, I noticed that we had just pulled into the parking lot of her favorite grocery store.

"What are we doing here Momma?"

"Oh honey you're back home! Of course I've prepared a feast of all your favorite foods."

My mouth started to water at the thought.

"I just need to pick up a few fresh items for the salad. I'll be really quick. I figure you'll want to stay in the car?"

I nodded as she collected her purse.

"Could you pick me up a mango-carrot smoothie while you're in there? Little man is making it known that I haven't eaten for the last few hours."

"Sure thing. Be back soon!"

I watched her as she walked across the parking lot to the store. There was no way I was going to place myself in the public eye unless it was absolutely necessary. My phone rang, and I looked down seeing a group text from the rest of the girls. Before responding I took one last glance to ensure my mother had made it into the store, but my phone slipped out my momentarily stunned fingers.

I quickly rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was seeing things.

Taking a cautious second glance, my eyes widened in recognition. A couple cars away my mother was speaking to a tall man and two little girls. It took me a few seconds to identify him, but sure enough Darien was indeed a few cars away from me and speaking to my mother. I immediately lowered myself into my seat.

Holy shit.

What were the freaking odds?

This was the exact problem with living on a small island. Maybe if I laid low and stayed really still he wouldn't see me and would walk in the opposite direction? I just had to lie really low and stay really still…

But seriously, who am I kidding?

Darien was outside and I hadn't seen him in six months. Restraining myself from looking at him would be like placing water in front of a man dying from thirst and telling him not to drink it. Maybe I could just take a tiny peak?

Slowly extending my neck I looked out the window. I almost fell into a trance as I watched him. He was laughing at something my mother had said, which brought a small smile to my face. My heart always raced at seeing him happy.

He was a lot smaller than I remembered. It was pretty evident that he had lost a bit of weight, and tears collected in my eyes at the thought. Life must have been so difficult for him these last few months. School, being away from home, and our son had served as a great distraction and motivational source for me, but what exactly did he have?

The girls were shyly smiling up at my mom as they stood by their father's side. They had grown taller since I had last seen them. Seeing their matching pink swimsuits and shorts as well as their father's swim trunks, I figured they were on their way to the beach.

My eyes refocused on Darien's image. He was smiling, but it looked nothing at all like the smiles he had given me in the past. It was almost as if his eyes had lost that light that they used to have; that light I always saw when we were around one another. God, why had we listened to those stupid lawyers and my father? They had no idea what kind of lives we were living since that accident. How could they not see how much we needed each other now more than ever?

In that moment I wanted nothing more than to step out that car and run into his arms, agreement, society, and everything else be damned. The man that I love was hurting, and I knew I was the only one who could bring that bright smile to his face again. I just wanted to hold him tight and reassure him that everything would be ok. I was here now. I would always be there and take care of him. He had to know he would never be alone.

My hand latched onto the door handle, but I paused as my stomach appeared in my peripheral vision.

The tears immediately escalated down my face, and I angrily wiped them away. Who was I kidding?

Darien couldn't see me like this. This was not the place, time, or manner for him to find out about our son nor the girls about their brother. Doing so at this time would just cause him more problems, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to love him, but loving him at this point in time entailed keeping him in the dark about our son. My gaze sadly traveled back to the group.

'_I'm sorry Darien.'_

My mother briefly made eye contact with me. Of course she must have known I was watching. I observed her as she hugged the girls goodbye and quickly connected the dots. She was about to walk away. I should hide!

I took one final glance at Darien before I lowered myself into my seat. I had never really appreciated the tint on my mother's car, but in that moment it was the most wonderful invention ever created by man.

Darien and the girls walked to his BMW a few cars away. I sighed in relief, smiling to myself as I saw him smiling at the girls in his rare view mirror. They drove off, probably on their way to enjoy an afternoon in the sun. I watched until I couldn't see the car anymore and finally leaned back in my seat.

I sat silently, letting the tears flow as the full weight of our current situation hit home. Why did things have to be this way? This difficult?

My mom returned to the car a few minutes later and found me in tears. She silently pulled me into a hug, and my tears escalated as I sobbed into her shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped my tears away.

"Shhh, I know honey. That must have been hard for you seeing him so close. He asked about you. Told me to tell you hi when I spoke to you again."

My chest tightened.

"He did?"

She gave me that all knowing smile of hers.

"He sure did. Seems like he still cares a whole lot about you."

My heart warmed at the thought.

"Did you see how he looked momma? That's not the Darien I know. He must be so overwhelmed with all of this."

"I know honey. But it sounds to me like he's doing a good job of keeping it together for those girls. He's a very strong man."

I smiled softly at her.

"Yes, yes he is."

He was strong, loyal, dedicated, and amazing in so many ways.

"Before you ask, yes I'll tell you everything he told me."

We both laughed. She knew me so well.

"But first, here is your smoothie. My grandson is hungry."

Laughing again I took the offered cup from my mother's hand. For the rest of the ride home she filled me in on what she had learned of Darien's situation. My heart went out to him. It was going to be very difficult staying away from him while I was home on break and maternity leave from school.

When we got home I enjoyed a dinner of my favorite foods with my family. Despite all the joy, laughter, and excitement around me, my thoughts continually strayed back to Darien. A few miles over the hills he was probably home with his two daughters, all alone and trying to be strong for everyone. I knew in that moment that I would contact him in some way or the other before I left the island. Whether or not I would tell him about the life we had created together was still up for debate. But for the time being I said a silent prayer, hoping than who ever was listening would give him the strength to continue on.

_Two weeks later…_

"Trista, if you're listening, even if you haven't heard a single thing we have ever said to you over the last six months, I need you to hear me right now."

Darien stared down at the pale form of his wife, hoping for any sign that she had heard his plea. She was so much thinner than she used to be.

He did not want to be the bearer of bad news, but she needed to hear this from him.

"It's…it's your father. Things aren't looking so good. Your mom just called this morning and told me he was transferred to the ICU. He's been intubated."

He starred at her again, only to be disappointed for the second time that day.

"He's been fighting a tough battle you know. Stubborn old mule that he's always been."

A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"I think he's been fighting to see you one more time before he left us. The doctors say at this rate he has about two weeks left, if that much."

Darien sighed at the motionless form of his wife.

"I know how much your father means to you and what it would mean for you to see him before he passes. He's just holding on to see you one last time before he ends his suffering. If you can hear me, even just a tiny bit, I need you to wake up Trista. We are almost out of time. I don't want you to wake up to a world where your father no longer exists. I know it will break your heart. And the girls miss you something terrible. As…as do I. It's just not the same without you here."

He watched her attentively for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. Gently tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek before getting up to leave. Running a frustrated hand through his hair he stared at the hospital door.

What the fuck had he been expecting? If the heart wrenching pleas of their daughters didn't even cause her to stir, why had he expected that the news of her father would?

He was realizing that it was time to accept the fact that Trista may never awaken. He needed to start thinking about the future. He would have to have a realistic talk with the girls after speaking with her doctors. He wouldn't subject them to this torture for the remainder of their childhood. Though it would break his heart to do so, they needed to hear the not so hopeful side of things. And now he had to tell them that their grandfather was in all likelihood about to die.

God, what had his little girls done to ever deserve this?

He would inform them of their grandfather's condition and arrange for their departure to the states in two days. When they returned, they would have the discussion about their mother.

Taking a quick glance at his motionless wife he existed the room, his decision made. He had a busy day ahead of him.

Had he taken the time to look more closely, he may have realized the slight extension of thin pale fingers. For a few seconds, those fingers lightly attempted to grab the white sheets adorning the bed. And then, everything went limp…

_The next day…_

Darien smiled at a yawning Kailie as they walked down the quiet halls of the hospital. They were a little earlier than their normal weekday morning visits, but he wanted the girls to spend some time with their mother before and after school that day. They would be departing for the states the following afternoon to spend some time with their grandfather. Luckily, today was also their last day of school prior to being out on winter break so they wouldn't be missing any school.

They were a few feet away from the familiar door to Trista's room when he noticed a medical team of three individuals racing down the hall in their direction. Stepping aside, he gently pulled the girls out of the way so they wouldn't get caught in the stampede.

In a moment of sheer terror, he recognized Dr. Tomei amongst the three and quickly realized they were heading for Trista's door.

He was momentarily paralyzed as he watched them race into the room, the door slamming to a close behind them. His heart was practically pounding in his ears. Was Trista in trouble? Good lord was she about to pass with their children just a few feet away? The girls would be traumatized, they'd be -

"Daddy?"

Blinking, he stared down at Kayla.

"Yes Pumpkin."

"Why are those doctors running into mommy's room? Is she ok"

He looked down into big blue questioning eyes, unsure of what to say.

"I…I don't know. Why don't you girls sit over here on these chairs and Daddy will go and find out, ok?

The girls seemed very optimistic, but reluctantly released their father and did as he asked.

In four long strides Darien was at Trista's door and pushing his way into the room.

All eyes turned in his direction at his entrance; all eyes, including a peculiar pair of hazel orbs that he had not seen in almost 7 months.

He faltered in his step.

"Trista?"

_Across the island…_

Serena sighed as she raised her swollen ankles onto her bed. At any moment they were expecting the first set of guests to her small baby shower at her home. Her friends had been over earlier to decorate, and she had to admit that they had done a wonderful job. The living room was an array of blues and greens, and she openly admitted that she was excited to see what her friends had planned. It would just be her family and close friends, but that was enough for her. She had not been expecting a shower at all and was very thankful.

A soft smile adorned her face as she rubbed her swollen feet. _Two weeks; just two more weeks of this then I'll have my baby and my body back to myself._

At 38 weeks pregnant, she was beyond prepared to have her baby. Her back constantly hurt, her feet were swollen, she was tired of feeling fat, but most of all she was ready to meet her little boy. She couldn't help but smile at her swollen mound.

"You better start packing up little man. Mama is ready for you to make this trip into the world."

Being at home for the last few weeks had been nothing short of wonderful. Christmas had always been her favorite holidayand it was a delight spending it with her family. She did not go out in public unless absolutely necessary, and it was nice catching up with the rest of the girls who had flown home to see her during their break.

Currently her biggest obstacle was trying to remain discrete, but she was forever grateful for the people around her that made the task that much easier. The family doctor that had delivered both her and Sammy was now serving as her own OB/GYN.

He was a kind and loving old man whom after becoming aware of her situation wholeheartedly agreed to have her weekly prenatal visits after hours. Dr. Roleon had taken care of her since she was a baby herself, and she couldn't think of another doctor she would rather share this experience with. Her weekly visits at the private practice were scheduled in the early evening after the building became vacant. It was a huge relief not having to worry about all the unwanted publicity, but she still wore her wig and glasses whenever she left the house.

They would be having a home birth. She was admittedly a little concerned about the pain associated with not having an epidural, but both Dr. Roleon and her midwife had assured her that she would be able to handle the experience. She was young and healthy with an uncomplicated pregnancy, and countless women had done the same safely since the creation of the human race. Hopefully everything would go as planned and they would not need to go to the hospital. If there were to be any complications, she would have to be transitioned there. And there was only one hospital on island.

The secret would most definitely be out.

So far everything was going beautifully with her and the baby, and she had been cautioned to expect him any day now.

She gently rubbed her swollen belly.

"You're gonna be a big handsome boy just like your daddy, aren't you?"

She thought about the twins' resemblance to their father and shook her head. She'd be lucky if her son took on any of her physical characteristics. The 3D ultrasound images were proof enough that he already greatly resembled his father. There would be no denying that he was Darien's son when he came into the world.

"Serena honey! Your guest is here!"

Her brow rose at her mom's voice. Someone was a little early. Turning her legs to the side she stood up from her bed and adjusted the blue sundress she had chosen to wear for the occasion.

'_Guess it's time to start this party.'_

As she rounded the corner to the living room she spotted a peculiar head of bright red hair. The owner whose back was turned, was seemingly closely analyzing her baby pictures that hung on the wall. Serena stopped in her tracks, her excitement on the rise. There was only one person she knew with that wild natural red hair.

"Beryl?"

Upon hearing her voice Beryl turned around, her classic smirk already adorning her face. Her eyes fell to Serena's very distended abdomen.

"Wow Rook. I wish coach were here to give him credit. He's really made you look like a heifer; probably got the milk and everything."

"Beryl!"

Serena ignored the sly comment as she rushed toward the now frightened redhead. Beryl braced herself for the death grip of a hug that she knew was coming. It was one of the things she outwardly loathed, but secretly loved about the bubbly blonde. There weren't many people in the world that would ever be as excited to see her as Serena. And even fewer of them would actually hug her in any manner. She had not grown up in a household where displays of affection were common, but Serena had slowly grown on her. She had actually come to enjoy the semi suffocating hugs, though she would never tell her that.

Serena practically tackled the taller woman, puling her as close as she could given the huge presence of her stomach between them. She found herself near tears as she laid her head against her shoulder, and her arms securely encircled a small waist that almost made her jealous. As usual, Beryl was apprehensive to return the gesture initially, but she responded a lot faster than she typically did. Serena smiled as she felt long arms encircling her frame.

Despite their rocky start, Beryl had been with her since the beginning of her pregnancy. She would forever remember her frantic call that evening and their trip to the abortion clinic the following day. Were Beryl not a presence in her life, she didn't know if she would still be preparing to see her son in a few weeks. When the entire island had seemingly made her into a criminal, Beryl had constantly reminded her to "just fuck 'em" and continue on with her life. Though she was now abroad working on her masters and Serena occupied with medical school, they had managed to keep in touch at least once a week. The two had spoken just a week ago and Beryl had informed her that she may not have had the time to fly home for the holidays due to her job. Seeing her in person was an unexpected and delightful surprise.

"Serena….can't…breathe. "

Serena released a hearty laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you're as dramatic as you've always been. Oh my god I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing on island?"

Beryl smiled as she pretended to readjust her clothing. She took a good look at Serena's form just a few inches away from her and silently admitted to herself that pregnancy had done Serena well. Her hair was longer with a more pronounced shine to it, her skin still appeared to have that glow, and she was just radiating with happiness. She hated herself for it, but seeing Serena in her current state was making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. God, what was it about being around this girl that turned her into a complete cornball?

" I just flew in two hours ago. My job gave me 5 days off so I decided to fly home last minute. I was gonna hit you up tomorrow after I had gotten some rest, but your friend Amy contacted me last night and told me about this little shindig, so here I am. Oh, and you really don't look half bad. Pregnancy has done you well."

Serena squealed and gave her one quick hug. Receiving compliments from Beryl was such a rarity.

" Aw thank you! I've gotta personally thank Amy! This is so great! How did school turn out? And what's the update with "the boo"? "

Beryl couldn't help the blush that covered her pale cheeks. She had informed Serena of her growing friendship with one of her classmates about a month ago. Diamond was the complete opposite of the guys she would typically go for. He was probably the smartest person in their entire class, and though he was really into outdoor activities, he wasn't the usual jock that she seemed to love. But there was just something about him.

He had offered to tutor her after he caught her struggling to understand one of the philosophical concepts presented to the class. She was never one to accept help from anyone, but she did not one to fail any of her classes her first semester into her masters degree. So she had reluctantly agreed, starting what she would initially call their strange friendship.

For their first few sessions she had damn near jumped off a bridge listening to his corny nerd jokes. If she had to hear one more joke about atoms walking into bars…But the material in class slowly became much easier to understand, and she found herself looking forward to their weekly sessions. She didn't know when it happened, but all of a sudden his jokes were so hilarious they would bring her to tears. She often found herself starring at his peculiar white hair in class. On one occasion he had caught her looking and had mischievously winked at her. She couldn't maintain eye contact with him for days after that.

When he asked her out to have coffee one morning, she had practically screamed yes. She had never been so excited at the concept of a simple date, and the realization both thrilled and terrified her. They had gone out a few more times after that, and she was struggling to accept what exactly it was that she was feeling for him. He just always seemed to occupy her thoughts; even when she didn't want him to. Whenever she saw him it felt like her heart wanted to jump out of her chest, and she had no idea how to control it. She knew that Diamond was secretly always watching her as well, but didn't know what to make of it.

When they were together the world just felt so right. She had never experienced these feelings before, and their implications truly terrified her. Although it was never officially said, they had been going out for almost two months now but he hadn't even tried to get physical with her. Initially she had been hurt by the assumption that he may not want her physically, but after spending time around him she had learned that was not the case. She was just so used to men wanting her for her body, that's what she had come to expect. But Diamond, he was different. He truly respected her and wanted more. And by God for the first time in her life she found herself wanting to give her everything to just one man.

_*flashback *_

He had offered to take her to the airport that morning. The car ride was awkwardly quiet as neither of them seemed to know what to say. She was keeping the tears that kept threatening to accumulate in her eyes at bay. When had she become such a sentimental fool? The idea of being away from him for five days was almost heart breaking, but her mother hadn't seen her in six months and wanted her home for the holidays. When her boss decided to close down the firm for the holidays last minute she had no excuse not to fly home.

At the airport they had sat in the car in silence, unsure of how to say goodbye. Her flight was not due to depart in another two hours so they had some time. Diamond had cleared his throat, forcing her eyes away from staring at her hands and up to his face. He had smiled at her then, causing her stomach to bubble. He always made her so nervous.

"Beryl."

"Mm hmm"

Diamond laughed. God she loved hearing him laugh.

"Beryl, look at me."

Soft fingers had gently grazed her chin then, turning her head in the direction of his beautiful face.

She remembered the warmth that had covered her cheeks as they held eye contact.

"I've been thinking on the perfect way to say this for the last few minutes, but I can't seem to come up with anything so I'll just be blunt."

She tried to swallow her saliva, wondering why her throat was suddenly so dry.

"These last few months I…What I'm trying to say is you…"

Diamond seemed to be struggling with his words, making her heart rate skyrocket. He was usually such an eloquent speaker. Maybe he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. They had shared everything about their lives with each other. Maybe he didn't want her because of her not so wholesome history with men. Her heart had fallen to the bottom of her feet then.

Who was she kidding?

Girls with pasts like hers didn't get good guys like Diamond. She would end up with a low life just like herself; that was what she deserved. But then the unexpected happened.

Warm fingers had gently cupped her face and slid into her hair. Her eyes had involuntarily closed at the wonderful sensations that that simple action had sent throughout her body. When she opened her eyes, his face was a mere few inches from hers. She couldn't breathe in that moment if she wanted to.

Diamond slowly leaned forward and gently grasped the other side of her face. She had been like a deer caught in headlights, unable to look away from his mesmerizing eyes or move in fear of ruining the moment. God the way he had been looking at her. It was as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, and tears again filled her eyes. No one had ever looked at her that way before.

Diamond leaned forward and ever so gently pressed his lips to hers. She remembered her initial gasp as waves of pleasurable tingles had traveled through her body. He was patient and gently slid his lips across hers, gently licking and giving chaste kisses until she was ready. She had never been kissed with such care before.

A single tear slid down her face.

Diamond had attempted to retreat upon feeling her tears, but her own hands rose to hold his hands and stop his movement. They stared into each other's eyes, noses barely touching.

"I'm sorry Beryl. I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh. You don't need to apologize. I'm not a blubbering fool right now because I'm sad. It's just that…I've never been kissed like that before. You just made me feel so…so special. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment with my stupid tears. I'm usually not this emotional."

Diamond had watched her as his thumb gently removed a few extra tears from her face. She would have given anything in that moment to know what was going through his head. She had just exposed a very intimate part of her past to him, and she felt rather vulnerable. He leaned forward and gently gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but before she could respond he had withdrawn and was again holding her face.

"I can't begin to explain how much it hurts me to hear you say that. You deserve to be treated like a queen Beryl. Those guys didn't get to see the real you like I have, and they didn't deserve you. I was trying to find the right way to say this earlier, but I didn't know how. I've gotten to know you these last few months and I'm just in awe at how much of a strong woman you are after everything you've been through. That you've made it this far on your own inspires me. Seems like you've been fending for yourself your entire life, and if you'd let me, I'd like to change that. It doesn't have to be you against the world anymore. It can be 'us'. This hard outer shell that you present to everyone doesn't need to be on around me.

I think you're an amazing woman, and I don't care about your past. I just want to give you the future filled with all the joy and happiness you deserve. What I'm trying to say Beryl, is that I think I've fallen head over heels in love with you. I know it's only been two months and this is insane, but I've never felt this way about another person before. I know it will be a challenge for you, but I'm asking you to give me a chance to be your person. If you'll let me, I'll take care of you Beryl. Now and forever. Would you do me the honor of being my one and only?"

The tears had fallen with a vengeance at that point. She had never heard sweeter words spoken her entire life.

"Oh God Diamond. I'm scared shitless of all this. I'm not used to feeling this way. Shit, I don't even know what it is I'm feeling. I'm not sure if I know how to be a good girlfriend. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You can never disappoint me Beryl. I want you as you are; your perfections and flaws included."

"I don't deserve you."

"I beg to differ. I don't deserve you. Will you at least give us a chance at trying to make this work?"

She couldn't help but smile at that point. She had never felt happier. More than anything she found herself wishing she could've told him just how much she had already grown to love him in that moment, but she couldn't. She had never said the words out loud before and it would take time to become comfortable with both accepting and expressing her emotions. But for Diamond, she would give it her best effort. He deserved the best of her, and she could be better. He made her want to be better.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

She was rewarded with one of his heart stopping smiles before he pulled her into a tight hug. They both laughed out loud as their heads collided, a heavy weight lifted off both their shoulders. The laughter died as they slowly moved apart from one another. Diamond looked like the happiest man on the planet, and she imagined she must've had the same silly expression on her face. His hand gently cupped the side of her face again, and she surprised herself as her head turned in the direction of his hand and gently kissed his palm. Their eyes were glued to each other, but they slowly closed as some unknown force seemingly drew them to each other.

When their lips connected that time, Diamond moaned. Beryl had never heard a more arousing sound in all her life. This time, she was an active an eager participant. God he tasted like strawberries and sweet red wine. She just couldn't seem to get enough. When they finally pulled away from each other, she was breathless. That was without a doubt the most intense make out session of her life. A quick glance at the clock revealed that they had probably been kissing for 10 minutes. She realized in that moment that she could simply kiss him forever and be completely satisfied. Diamond was nuzzling against her neck, and her eyes fluttered to a close as she leaned into his touch. She was highly disappointed when he leaned back to stare at the clock.

"Damn. Now that I have you, I don't want to ever let you go again, but if we don't stop you'll miss your flight."

She gave a small pout and he laughed out loud.

"Very cute. But I must not be a greedy man. Your mom hasn't seen you in months, and you're all she has. Promise you'll come right back to me?"

"I promise."

She leaned in and gave him one final kiss.

They existed the car and collected her luggage. Their goodbye hug was one that she would never forget. She had never felt such sorrow at leaving someone behind before. They shared one last slow lingering kiss.

"I'll call you everyday."

"You better. Just hurry back to me, ok?"

She nodded and regretfully made her way into the airport. He watched her until she was about to be out of sight, and she waved him one final goodbye. Five days had never seemed so long before…

_* End flashback*_

"Whoo hoo! Earth to Bery!"

Her eyes refocused on the image of Serena's twinkling eyes. The warmth that spread across her own face at knowing that she had just been caught daydreaming about Diamond must have been very evident, because the grin on Serena's face smelled of mischief.

"Things are that good, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Aw come on Beryl, I tell you all my juicy stories. Just this once!"

Beryl looked down at the puppy dog eyes Serena was throwing her way and rolled her eyes. It may have been because she was in an extremely good mood, or the fact that she had actually grown to consider Serena one of her closest friends, but she found herself talking.

"Okay, but if you tell anyone I'll kill you…after you have the baby."

Serena giggled. It was so cute when Beryl still tried to be mean these days.

"Scouts honor!"

"Diamond and I are officially a couple."

Serena grabbed her hands and squealed.

"Oh my god! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you lower your voice? Jesus. He asked me when he dropped me to the airport this morning, and I said yes."

Before she knew it, she was being pulled into another death grip hug.

"I'm so happy for you Beryl. God knows how much you deserve to have a good man in your life. I can tell you love Diamond.; even if you won't admit it to yourself yet. And he seems very much in love with you from what you've told me. It's a rare thing in this life to find someone that you love with all your heart who equally loves you to the same extent. I'm happy you get to have that experience. I truly am."

Beryl looked down at the blonde, noting the tears that were now threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Thank you Serena, that means a lot. Although I have no idea what you're talking about with that 'l' word. And you will have that. You've already found it in Shields. It's only a matter of time. You guys will work everything out."

Serena quickly wiped away the stray tears and smiled at Beryl.

"When did you become so optimistic? I'm sorry for the tears. It's these pregnancy hormones. They're made me an emotional wreck these last nine months. I really do believe that Darien and I will be together one day, but the more time passes, the more I lose faith. I don't want my son to grow up not knowing his father. What if Trista never wakes up? Will it ever be acceptable for us to be together under those circumstances?"

"Hey, you can't think like that. She will, ok? Everything is going to work out. But today is not a day for crying. Today we celebrate the upcoming birth of your son. Now get yourself together. I take back what I said earlier. You're not a cute heifer right now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Serena listened as the remainder of her friends entered her home. A quick glance at her reflection revealed that her makeup was still in place, and she briefly ran her hand through her hair. When she finally looked up at the vibrant redhead, her usual smile was plastered on her face.

"You're right Beryl. Thank you. Let's go have that baby shower."

Beryl watched her for a few seconds before shaking her head and following closely behind. She was pretending to be so strong and in control in front of everyone, and she honestly couldn't blame her. She had to for both her and her son. For Serena's sake she really did hope that Trista woke up soon. She did not want to imagine what life for her friend and her new baby would be like if she did not.

The remainder of the afternoon was filled with the laughter and squeals of the women in the room as they partook in the various cute and sometimes embarrassing baby shower games that the girls had planned. Serena clapped as Lita triumphantly raised her baby bottle into the air, the first of whose contents was completely drained. The girls all wrote their guesses of the baby's name and threw it into a hat. The person who had guessed a name closest to the baby's real name would receive a prize after his birth. Serena pulled out each name and read it aloud to the group. Some names elicited long 'awwwwws' from the girls, while others simply made everyone laugh. She had not yet decided on a name, but she had narrowed it down to three and would not be revealing any of them to anyone until she had seen her son with her own two eyes. She wanted to make a completely unbiased decision.

Later on in the afternoon while they were eating Seiya had surprised her with a skype call that the girls had arranged. He, like all her other friends had been completely supportive of her since he had found out about her pregnancy. Their relationship was slowly morphing back into what it used to be before their huge argument, and Serena was eternally grateful. She had missed having him in her life. Seiya apologized for his absence due to work but directed her to the various gifts he had sent. He promised he would visit her and his declared 'godson' in a few months when she had returned to Cuba. With the mention of godchildren, the girls all fell into a heated argument over who would be chosen as the baby's godmother. Serena silently slipped away unto the balcony before all eyes eventually turned on her. That was a decision she was still battling over herself.

As she watched the last few ferries head back to port for the evening she gently rubbed her abdomen.

"All this excitement little man. You are gonna be one very popular baby. I bet you already know that, huh."

She laughed as she felt him move within her. The wind gently blew her silky blonde strands against her face, and she couldn't help but smile as she tucked a few behind her ears.

Yes, the very near future had been a sometime very terrifying thought for her over the past few weeks. There was the fear of labor, her baby's health, keeping him safe from public eyes, and the decision on whether or not to inform Darien always running through her mind.

Yes, it was all truly stressful. But it was also oh so very exciting! She would soon be seeing her baby; her first and only son. On days like today, she was reminded of all the support that she had in her family and friends. She would be heartbroken if she would have to withhold the birth of their child to Darien, but it was nice knowing that even if she had to, she would never be alone with her child.

She cringed as she heard the group of bickering females headed in her direction. Oh well, the peace and quiet was nice while it lasted. Now, how to distract them from all this godmother talk…

_Back at the hospital…_

"Trista?"

The room remained in an almost awkward silence.

Trista's eyes remained glued to that of her husband's, but she had yet make a move or utter a sound. Darien's eyes finally broke away from the curious gaze of his wife and toward the three individuals in white coats near her bed. Why was everyone so quiet? What in the world was going on?

Dr. Tomei whispered a few words to his colleagues and they quietly exited the tense hospital room.

The eyes of the respected surgeon settled on Darien's frame. As usual, Darien did not know what to make of the emotionless stare that Dr. Tomei often sent his way. There was something about the man that just didn't add up, but over the last seven months he hadn't been able to figure out what it was. He had provided Trista with the best the hospital had to offer in every aspect of her recovery, and he was thankful. But there was just something, and he felt it now more than ever. This however, was not the time to figure that out.

He slowly walked into the room and towards the bed of the woman that was now following his every move.

"Trista, honey? Oh God it's so good to see your eyes again."

Darien dropped to his knees beside the bed, uncaring that tears were now threatening to spill from his eyes. He gently grabbed a soft pale hand, his voice breaking with unshed tears as he spoke.

"There's so much I have to tell you. So much. And the girls! They—"

Cool hands shakily rose to cup the side of his jaw. Darien froze as curios eyes seemingly traveled across every inch of his face. Behind him Dr. Tomei gasped. It was the first voluntary movement she had made since wakening, and he was not thrilled at the sight.

Darien turned to the doctor as realization finally dawned on him.

"Why isn't she saying anything? And why is she just staring at me like that?"

Dr. Tomei cleared his throat and stepped up beside the younger man. Trista's questioning gaze shifted to his form, and his heart rate skyrocketed. He had waited so long, so very long to see those beautiful hazel eyes again. It was taking every thing in his being to remain professional and not throw himself onto the woman that he loved more than life itself. He had started to lose faith that he would never see those eyes filled with life again, and by some miraculous event, there they were. When the nurse had alerted him that she was awake he hadn't known what to do for a spilt second. Then his legs had involuntarily started running in the direction of her room. He had never felt so alive, so happy to receive any news in his entire life. It was as if he was flying as he sprinted towards her hospital bed.

His Trista was alive! They would have a second chance to make things right. Holding back the tears became increasingly difficult as the remainder of her team joined him in his sprint. They had no idea what to expect of Trista's mental state. She had suffered a traumatic brain injury and had lost quite a bit of blood. There was no telling how she would return, and as much as he was excited, he was also very much afraid.

When they had entered the room her neurologist had conducted a very quick but thorough neurological exam. She was rather weak physically, but that was expected after no physical activity for such an extended period of time. Her comprehension seemed to be intact as she completed the simple commands the best she could. But she had yet to utter a single word, which had them all on edge. Through the entire examination he had seen what just her "doctors" couldn't see. In her eyes he saw a fear of the unknown. She seemed overwhelmed and afraid. There were just too many of them asking and doing too much all at once. He was about to instruct his colleagues to step outside for a moment when Darien Shields had barged in, instantly dampening his mood. He was the last person he wanted to see in that moment. After seven months he wanted some alone time with Trista. God he wanted to hold her face, kiss her, and tell her to never ever try such a stunt again. They had so much to say to one another, and he had wanted to be the first person that she saw. But yet again, Shields had again taken something away from him. Said man cleared his throat, drawing his attention back to the present. He grudgingly placed back on his "doctor" hat.

"What's going on Dr. Tomei?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure Mr. Shields. As you can see she's awake, which is excellent news. Her EEG has been showing increased brain activity over the last few days, but we didn't know what to make of it. Our head neurologist thought that she simply might've been dreaming or may have been showing signs of waking up, but I didn't want to inform you in case it was the former after all your family has been through."

Darien nodded and clasped the small hand within his own. Whether or not Trista was listening to the doctor herself was anyone's guess. Her attention was still very much focused on his face.

" The nurse called this morning to alert us that she was awake. Based on our neurological exam she is weak physically, as expected, and her comprehension seems to be at least somewhat intact. We're…we're not exactly sure why she hasn't spoken. As you know her head injury was pretty severe. We're not quite sure what to expect but like I have always said, Trista, she's a fighter. I just know—"

Brian paused as hazel eyes connected with his. Again he searched for some sign of recognition, some sign of anything, and almost broke down when he saw none. As quickly as she had connected eyes with him, her eyes were back on her husband. He watched, his heart broken as she looked upon Darien Shields as if he were the only person there. Darien seemed transfixed with his wife's actions, and Brian found himself feeling as if he were merely the doctor in the room. But he had never been and would never be just her doctor. He didn't know how to, and he never wanted to. He thought about the many days and nights he had spent speaking to her while she slept. How he would come in and tell her about her patient's well-being and their progress. Many a nights he had slept in her hospital room just to feel close to her. Trista made him feel like a person. She made him care, and she had made him love. And he missed being able to feel and share that with her. There was not another person on the planet that would ever make him feel so alive. But she was finally awake and had scarcely acknowledged his presence. The pain was almost unbearable.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned to the side and quickly wiped away a few tears that were threatening to spill. He couldn't be here right now. He needed to collect himself for a few seconds before he did something terribly unprofessional. He was about to announce his momentary departure when a soft raspy voice drew the attention of both males in the room.

"Darien?"

Dr. Tomei instinctively stepped toward the bed but was stopped as he collided with Darien's solid frame.

The taller man was already leaning towards Trista's face with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

"I feel…sleepy. And my throat is very dry. "

Snapping out of the trance he was in at hearing her voice again, Brian pressed the nurse call button.

"It's probably because you haven't spoken in such a long time. We'll get you some water right away."

Trista turned in the direction of the smiling physician.

"Thank you."

Brian was overflowed with warmth as she offered him a small smile of gratitude. Perhaps she was just playing the part because her husband was in the room. He just knew there was a hidden meaning behind that smile. His Trista was back, and well. He wasn't a big believer in God but in that moment he wanted to drop down on his knees and shout halle—

"So tell me doctor, why am I in the hospital? What happened?"

Darien's troubled eyes immediately turned in the direction of the now pale appearing physician. His throat was suddenly too dry to speak, but Dr. Tomei appeared temporarily mute so he would have to try. Clearing his throat, he intently starred down at the confused face of his wife. Beside him Dr. Tomei was motionless.

"You were in an accident. Do you remember?"

Trista gently shook her head.

An awkward silence engulfed the room. She looked up at the frozen physician beside her.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

AN: So I think I'll stop right here. You guys have probably got some questions. lol I can promise you things will not turn out as I may or may not have led you guys to believe. ;) You'll just have to stay tuned in to see how this all finally unfolds. Again, I cannot reiterate how much I appreciate all the support from you guys. All the reviews and PMs were read and appreciated. They are my sole source of motivation to continue this story at this point. I've read them multiple times as I've tried my best to get out of this writing funk. I promised you guys I would finish this, and I will keep that promise. Thank you for your patience, support, and motivation. I do this for all you awesome people! There's really one more chapter left this time. Promise! Please R&R! Love to hear your thoughts! I'll update as soon as I can.

Xoxox Veggie


End file.
